Muertos o algo mejor
by asallam1
Summary: Edward se entera del suicidio de Bella y acude a Volterra buscando su propia muerte. Qué sucede cuando Bella aparece para salvarlo sólo para darse cuenta de que su vida es la moneda de cambio por la vida y tranquilidad de los Cullen? Quienes son sus amigos y enemigos en estas nuevas circunstancias? Conversaciones intrascendentes que guían a otras profundas. NewMoon, OOC, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1 : Opciones

**Hola a todos! Como dicen por ahí, a pedido del público, aquí me tienen, intentando volver a escribir. Esta historia es distinta, con una pareja que no he explorado aún, y está ambientada en Volterra, donde trataré de explorar la dinámica de la vida en el castillo.**

**Este primer capítulo salió horrorosamente largo, en rigor deberían ser 2, pero no supe donde cortarlo, por lo que ya están avisados, pero esta no será la tónica, sólo la excepción.**

**Abrazos a todos quienes me recordaron a mí y a mis historias y me escribieron palabras de aliento en mi largo período de silencio. Es increíble que hace más de 2 años que dejé de escribir y mis lectores aún están ahí, a la espera de una locura más, comentando en FF y Facebook.**

**Esta historia está ambientada en el final de New Moon, y usé algunas frases del libro. Obviamente tanto esas frases y los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y yo no gano nada salvo regalarles un poco de entretención. **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Y este idiota se piensa que puede llamarme muñeca,  
soy capaz de jugar al ping-pong con su cabeza hueca.  
Quiero subirme a la noria a decir adiós  
antes que estemos los dos  
muertos o algo mejor,  
muertos o algo mejor,  
muertos o algo mejor.

Muertos o algo mejor / _Christina Rosenvinge_

-Félix! Me llamó Jane sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Dime… - Respondí haciendo un esfuerzo por prestarle toda mi atención, lo que era cada vez más difícil para mí. La vida en la corte estaba literalmente atrofiando mi cerebro. Cientos de años de rutina suelen cobrar un precio que puede ir desde el hastío hasta a la locura.

-El maestro Aro te necesita –Respondió Jane exasperada. Ella no tenía paciencia para distracciones.

-Pasó algo? Algún problema? – Pregunté. Generalmente yo era convocado para el manejo de crisis.

Aunque yo no tengo ningún poder evidente, si poseo una fuerza inusual y habilidades de combate innatas. Si hay una pelea, seguro que yo estaré involucrado de alguna forma.

-Eso le corresponde al maestro comunicártelo – Dijo la pequeña bruja – Has lo que se te ordena y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

-Algún día Jane – Murmuré mientras caminaba hacia el Salón del Trono – Algún día…

-Algún día qué? – Demandó ella.

-Algún día se te va a caer esa estaca que llevas enterrada en al culo y nos vas a hacer la vida más agradable a todos en el castillo! – Exclamé exasperado.

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – Chilló atónita.

-Me atrevo porque no eres más que una mocosa malcriada. Sin tu don para infligir dolor eres más inútil que una humana y los maestros te tienen prohibido atacarnos, así es que deja de darte aires de grandeza y déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz! – Exclamé deteniéndome frente a la puerta del Salón del Trono.

Al estirar la mano para golpear, se abrió la puerta y me encontré de frente con un vampiro que se veía más muerto que vivo, con los ojos negros de inanición y los rasgos de su rostro desfigurados de dolor, aunque físicamente se veía íntegro.

Él se alejó sin verme… Probablemente sin ver nada ni a nadie.

Yo lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo y volví a enfocarme en mi tarea y entré al Salón del Trono donde se encontraban los maestros hablando entre ellos en susurros.

-Félix! – Me saludó Aro con su efervescencia habitual – Tantos días sin verte! – Dijo con cara de reproche, medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Me encontraba en el sector del Asía Pacífico, maestro, en Laos y Camboya específicamente. Fue una misión de reconocimiento de una disputa entre clanes de vampiros locales encargada por el maestro Caius - Le recordé.

-Oh! Claro, claro… hablaremos de ese asunto más tarde, por ahora te tengo una nueva misión más urgente… Viste al vampiro que acaba de salir? – Preguntó.

-Si maestro, se veía bastante mal – Comenté.

-Así es, lo cual es una lástima, tratándose de un joven tan dotado – Dijo Aro encogiéndose de hombros – Su nombre es Edward… Edward Cullen – Dijo analizando mi reacción atentamente, como buscando signos de reconocimiento

-Cullen… Como Carlisle Cullen? - Pregunté intrigado.

-Precisamente! – Exclamó Aro nuevamente entusiasmado.

-Vegetarianos que viven entre el norte de Estados Unidos y Canadá… - Murmuré para mí.

-Muy bien! –Exclamó Aro, condescendiente, como si yo fuera un niño recitando su lección. Era una actitud tremendamente irritante, pero al cabo de un par de cientos de años te acostumbras.

-Y qué buscaba aquí? – Pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente. En Volterra cualquier signo de debilidad es muy mal visto, incluida la curiosidad.

-Oh! Esa es la parte interesante, Edward vino a pedir nuestra ayuda para acabar con su vida – Dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado para el otro como diciendo "lástima".

-Un suicida – Murmuré. Los vampiros suicidas no eran comunes pero existían. Y cuando acudían a los Volturi por ayuda era yo el asignado a esa tarea. Una tarea que detesto, porque en esas muertes no hay honor. Yo soy un guardia, un soldado, no un verdugo.

Al menos cuando ejercía mi deber me aseguraba de hacerlo lo más rápido e indoloro posible.

-Entonces? Para cuando es la ejecución? – Pregunté resignado.

-Oh no! – Exclamó Aro horrorizado –No sin causa Félix, Edward es hijo de un viejo amigo…

-Puedo preguntar por los motivos de su deseo de acabar con su vida? Cuando me lo crucé no sólo parecía deprimido, parecía estar en dolor físico.

-Mmmmmh, supongo que no tiene sentido guardar el secreto… Edward está enamorado de una humana… - Respondió Aro mirándome atentamente a los ojos.

-Que qué? – Pregunté saliéndome de todo protocolo al interrumpir a mi maestro.

-Como iba diciendo – Continuó Aro ignorando mi falta – Edward se enamoró de una humana y dicha humana acaba de morir, aparentemente cometió suicidio luego de que Edward la abandonara.

Él afirma que no puede ni desea vivir sin ella…

-Comprendo – Dije – Entonces si no debo matarlo puedo preguntar para qué fui llamado? – Claramente no era para comentar la triste historia de Edward Cullen.

-Como te dije, su solicitud le fue negada, pero su resolución es fuerte, por lo que planea ganarse una condena a muerte.

-No puede ser tan estúpido! – Exclamé incrédulo.

-Pero lo es – Dijo Aro en voz baja – Pretende darse a conocer a los humanos en la plaza principal durante el festival de San Marcos, exactamente al medio día.

-Eso puede ser muy peligroso para nosotros, durante el festival la plaza estará repleta de humanos, no podremos silenciarlos a todos! – Gruñí ante la complicación que nos estaba significando el dichoso Edward.

-Aquí es donde entras tú – Dijo Aro – Tú y Demetri van a ubicar a Edward y a detenerlo justo cuando su falta sea inminente. Entonces yo le ofreceré una nueva oportunidad de unirse a nosotros. Si la rechaza tú ejecutarás su condena, que no incluirá una muerte rápida, ya que eso es lo que él en definitiva está buscando – Explicó, dejándome claro por qué es nuestro líder. Puede ser excéntrico y a veces un poco desagradable, pero es un estratega nato, sabe lo que quiere y cómo conseguirlo.

-Como ordene maestro – Dije con una reverencia.

-Anda Félix, Demetri te está esperando. Vigilen a Edward manteniendo sus distancias y sin llamar la atención. En su estado mental actual es posible que ni siquiera se dé cuenta de que lo siguen.

-Comprendido maestro – Dije – Me puedo retirar?

-Adelante – Me dijo Aro haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar que me retirara.

Afuera del Salón del Trono me estaba esperando Demetri, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-Así es que hoy cazamos vegetarianos – Comentó.

-Ni me lo digas – Resoplé – Ese muchacho es un maldito idiota y solo por eso merece morir.

Caminamos por entre los pasillos del castillo y fácilmente encontramos a Edward apoyado en una pared cerca de la puerta que da a la plaza. Era la pura imagen de la derrota, resignado y patético.

No dio signos de reconocer nuestra presencia.

Y así pasaron las horas…

Demetri y yo jugamos "angry birds" y otros juegos igualmente estúpidos con nuestros celulares, luego nos entretuvimos viendo videos graciosos en YouTube y noticias freak en páginas de dudosa credibilidad, que luego reenviamos al resto de la guardia.

Al menos no nos aburrimos.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Edward no se movió.

Finalmente sonó la primera campanada marcando el mediodía y Edward pareció revivir.

Se acercó paso a paso a la puerta, casi dolorosamente lento, y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Demetri y yo estábamos listos para actuar y atraparlo in fraganti cuando una joven de cabello castaño chocó contra él a toda la velocidad que sus piernas humanas le permitían.

-Edward no! – Gritó ella abrazándolo y empujándolo hacia la penumbra.

Él se dejó hacer totalmente absorto en la joven, y Demetri y yo observamos fascinados la escena que se desarrollaba ante nuestros ojos, demasiado intrigados para intervenir.

- No puedo creerme lo rápidos que han sido. No he sentido absolutamente nada, son realmente buenos – Dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la joven, que trataba de recuperar el aliento luego de lo que asumo fue una larga carrera atravesando todo el festival - «Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza» —Murmuró y reconocí el verso que declamaba Romeo en la tumba. Bastardo cursi. El reloj hizo retumbar su última campanada — Hueles exactamente igual que siempre — continuó — Así que quizás esto sea el infierno. Y no me importa. Me parece bien.

-No estoy muerta — Interrumpió ella - Y tampoco tú! Por favor, Edward, tenemos que movernos… No pueden estar muy lejos! – Dijo mirando hacia todos lados. Pero sus ojos humanos no eran capaces de distinguirnos entre las sombras. Se retorció contra los brazos de Edward y él frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó educadamente.

-No estamos muertos, al menos no todavía! Pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los Vulturis... – Así es que esta era la noviecita humana, supuestamente suicidada.

La comprensión chispeó en el rostro de Edward mientras ella hablaba, y de pronto, antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, la arrastró hacia las sombras. La hizo girar con facilidad para que ella quedara con la espalda pegada a la pared de ladrillo y con la suya frente ella, de modo que él quedó de cara al callejón. Extendió los brazos con la finalidad de protegerla, por fin cayendo en cuenta del verdadero peligro en el que se encontraban.

Decidimos que ese sería un buen momento para acercarnos, y guardando nuestros celulares en nuestros bolsillos nos hicimos visibles saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Saludos, caballeros – Nos saludó Edward aparentemente calmado y amable, pero sólo en la superficie - No creo que vaya a requerir hoy sus servicios. Apreciaría muchísimo, sin embargo, que enviaran mi más sentido agradecimiento a sus maestros.

-¿Podríamos mantener esta conversación en un lugar más apropiado? - Susurré exasperado, de manera suave y amenazadora.

-Dudo de que eso sea necesario - Repuso Edward, ahora con mayor dureza - Conozco tus instrucciones, Félix. No he quebrantado ninguna regla.

-Félix simplemente pretende señalar la proximidad del sol – Dijo Demetri en tono burlón - Busquemos una protección mejor.

- Indica el camino y yo te sigo —dijo Edward con sequedad - Bella, ¿por qué no vuelves a la plaza y disfrutas del festival?

-No, trae a la chica – Dije mientras analizaba a la joven por primera vez. Era bonita incluso para ser humana, y la blusa que usaba estaba empapada, probablemente había atravesado la plaza corriendo por sobre la fuente. La delgada tela no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y claramente el que yo notara este detalle cabreó a Edward.

-Me parece que no - La pretensión de civilización había desaparecido, la voz de Edward era ahora tajante y helada. Cambió su equilibrio de forma casi inadvertida, el idiota se preparaba para luchar.

-No! - Articuló ella sin hacer ningún sonido.

-Shhh - Susurró él, sin tomar en cuenta que ella se encontraba aterrada ante lo desconocido.

-Félix… – Me dijo Demetri - Aquí no - Se volvió a Edward - A Aro le gustaría volver a hablar contigo, eso es todo, si al fin y al cabo has decidido no forzar la mano.

-Así es - Asintió Edward - pero la chica se va.

-Me temo que eso no es posible – Dijo Demetri - Tenemos reglas que obedecer.

-Entonces, _me temo _que no voy a poder aceptar la invitación de Aro, Demetri – Dijo Edward desafiante, tal vez tratando de mostrarse rudo ante su noviecita.

-Esto está pero que muy bien –Dije adelantándome a la posibilidad de una pelea.

-Disgustarás a Aro - Suspiró Demetri fingiendo ser conciliador. Jugaba a ser algo así como el "policía bueno".

-Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá a la decepción - Replicó Edward en tono irónico.

Demetri y yo nos acercamos a la boca del callejón y nos abrimos hacia los lados a fin de poder atacar a Edward desde dos frentes. Nuestra intención era obligarlo a introducirse aún más en el callejón y evitar una escena.

Edward no se movió un centímetro. Estaba condenándose para proteger a la chica, sin darse cuenta de que nadie pretendía hacerle ningún daño a ella.

De pronto escuchamos ligeros pasos acercándose y todos nos giramos.

-Mejor si nos comportamos correctamente, ¿no? - Sugirió una voz femenina - Hay señoras presentes.

Una diminuta vampira apareció en la puerta que daba a la plaza y se deslizó al lado de Edward, manteniendo una postura despreocupada.

Pero no nos engañó con su apariencia inofensiva. Su despreocupación nacía en la confianza de que no podríamos hacerle daño, y eso nos hizo subir nuestra guardia.

-No estamos solos - Dijo ella.

Demetri miró sobre su hombro. A unos pocos metros de allí, en la misma plaza, nos observaba un montón de humanos vestidos de rojo.

Demetri sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor, Edward, sé razonable - Le conmino.

-Muy bien – Dijo Edward - Ahora nos marcharemos tranquilamente, pero sin que nadie se haga el listo.

Demetri suspiró con frustración. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y si eso ocurría no sería bonito para nadie.

-Al menos, discutamos esto en un sitio más privado – Dijo Demetri. Los dientes de Edward se cerraron de forma audible.

-No – Dijo desafiante.

Sonreí. Por fin había acabado con mi paciencia.

-Ya es suficiente – Dijo la voz de Jane. Mierda! Se acabó la diversión.

-Jane - Suspiró resignado Edward al reconocerla.

La vampira Cullen se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una expresión impasible.

-Síganme - Dijo Jane, con su voz monocorde e infantil. Nos dio la espalda y se movió silenciosamente hacia la oscuridad.

Sonriendo les hice un gesto para que pasaran primero y Demetri y yo tomamos a retaguardia.

Edward pasó el brazo por la cintura de la chica y la empujó para que fuera a su lado. Ella levantó la cabeza hacia él en múltiples ocasiones pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no le daría respuestas. Me estaba cabreando, esta joven merecía al menos saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Bien, Alice - Dijo Edward en tono de conversación conforme andábamos - Supongo que no debería sorprenderme verte aquí.

-Ha sido error mío - Contestó Alice en el mismo tono - Era mi responsabilidad haberlo hecho bien.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió educadamente, como si apenas le interesara.

-Es una larga historia - Los ojos de Alice se deslizaron sobre Bella y se dirigieron hacia otro lado - En pocas palabras, ella saltó de un acantilado, pero no pretendía suicidarse. Parece que últimamente a Bella le van los deportes de riesgo.

Miré a la humana divertido, tratando de calzar su pequeño cuerpo con la práctica de deportes de alto riesgo, y ella al notarlo enrojeció violentamente.

-Mmmh – Dijo Edward con un tono desaprobador. Su anterior tono despreocupado había desaparecido por completo.

Nos desplazamos por los oscuros pasillos en silencio, sólo disturbados por los irregulares latidos del corazón de Bella, que parecía agitarse o ralentizarse de acuerdo a sus pensamientos.

Mientras más descendíamos más se hizo evidente que la afectaba el frío, sobre todo al tener la blusa mojada. Se veían claramente sus pezones, pequeños y duros. Edward gruñó amenazador, demasiado bajo para que Bella lo pudiera escuchar, y yo me limité a sonreír sarcástico. No había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Al llegar finalmente al ascensor nos relajamos y nos quitamos las capuchas, lo que tensó a Edward pero extrañamente pareció picar la curiosidad de Bella, que levantó los ojos para estudiar primero a Demetri, que le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza que ella respondió, luego observó a Jane, que le devolvió la mirada furiosa de que esta mortal se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos, y finalmente me miró a mí, teniendo que inclinar la cabeza bastante hacia atrás, ya que soy bastante alto… Debo rodear 1.95mt.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron esperaba ver miedo, disgusto o desprecio, considerando que mis ojos, como los de todos los vampiros que llevamos una dieta "normal" son de color rojo carmesí.

Pero en lugar de eso ella simplemente miró curiosa, estudiándome cuidadosamente, sin miedo, sin nada que delatara su incomodidad. Yo le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo, y sólo entonces ella reaccionó, enrojeciendo violentamente, haciéndome soltar una profunda carcajada. Ella no estaba afectada por las creaturas más letales del planeta, pero se inhibía completamente ante un poco de atención masculina o un simple coqueteo.

Llegamos al piso del Salón del Trono y caminamos por el pasillo que nos dirigía a Recepción, donde nos esperaba Gianna con su habitual impasividad. Nos saludó educadamente como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo habitual, ante lo cual Bella pareció sorprendida. Nuevamente debí sonreír ante las cosas que la perturbaban cuando se encontraba literalmente a las puertas de la muerte.

-Adelante, los maestros los están esperando – Dijo Gianna.

-Gracias amore – Dijo Demetri guiñándole un ojo. Él tenía una relación amorosa informal con ella, y Gianna soñaba con transformarla en algo más concreto.

Jane golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante Jane! – Exclamó Aro –Qué nos traes por ahí? - Dijo estirando el cuello al ver a la humana.

-Esta es Bella – Dijo Edward aferrándola a él tan fuerte que un gemido de dolor escapó de ella, lo que hizo que Edward aflojara un poco su agarre y Demetri y yo soltáramos gruñidos de advertencia.

-Isabella! Estás viva! – Exclamó Aro – Que glorioso giro de los acontecimientos! – Dijo con movimientos llenos de teatralidad, lo que hacía que sus palabras sonaran falsas aunque no lo fueran.

-Así es – Dijo Edward con dientes apretados – Por lo tanto ya no voy a necesitar de vuestros servicios.

-Oh, eso está por verse – Dijo Aro casualmente – Isabella – Dijo dirigiéndose directamente a la joven e ignorando a Edward – Puedo tomar tu mano?

Bella miró a Edward con el rostro lleno de confusión, y él suspirando le dijo – Aro puede leer tu mente a través del tacto.

-Está bien – Dijo estirando la mano hacia Aro y obligando a Edward a soltarla – No tengo nada que esconder.

Cuando Aro tomó su mano se mantuvo tranquila, sin ni siquiera acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Verdaderamente no estaba asustada! Decidí tratar de averiguar si su coraje era prueba de valía o de locura.

-Perfecto! – Exclamó Aro y cerró los ojos para concentrar su poder. Pasaron un par de minutos y finalmente abrió los ojos y exclamó – Maravilloso!

-Que es tan maravilloso? - Preguntó Caius para variar de mal humor. A él no le gustaban los espectáculos teatrales de Aro y quería acabar con este asunto lo más pronto posible.

-No veo absolutamente nada! – Respondió – Ella es la única persona, humana o vampiro que ha sido capaz de repeler mi don – Dijo a punto de dar volteretas de felicidad. Era bastante gracioso por que le quitaba dignidad a la situación, pero sé mejor que reírme en voz alta de alguno de mis maestros.

-Y crees que esa capacidad de protegerse se limita sólo a poderes telepáticos? – Preguntó Caius súbitamente interesado.

-Hagamos la prueba… Jane? – Dijo Aro haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Nooooo! – Gritó Edward tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, lo que era virtualmente imposible dada mi fuerza y experiencia reduciendo prisioneros.

Jane enfocó su fría mirada en Bella, con una sonrisa beatífica… Pasaron un par de minutos… Y nada ocurrió.

-Jajajajaja! – Rió Aro – Puede repeler a Jane! Esto es increíble!

-Verdaderamente es notable – Murmuró Caius – Alec?

Alec se acercó para tener una buena visión de Bella y enfocó su poder en ella. Nuevamente Bella no reaccionó excepto para reacomodar su peso de una pierna a la otra y morder su labio inferior, mientras Edward seguía diciendo "No, no, no, no, no!"

Aro sonrió cómplice a Caius y a Marcus que por una vez se veía interesado en algo.

-Nooooooo! –Gritó Edward.

-Lo justo es justo, y tú rompiste la ley – Razonó Aro calmadamente.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver! – Dijo Edward casi en un sollozo.

-Eso lo debiste haber pensado antes – Respondió Aro, más severo.

-Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? – Preguntó Bella, cruzada de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos, comenzando a cabrearse. Yo cada vez encontraba más cómica la situación.

-Me imagino que tú conoces nuestra ley – Dijo Aro como una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-A grandes rasgos – Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos – No darse a conocer a los humanos.

-Correcto – Asintió Aro – Y si un humano descubre nuestra identidad vampírica este humano debe morir o ser transformado. Edward ha roto la ley. Se dio a conocer, te involucró en nuestro mundo y luego te abandonó arriesgando a la raza completa.

Él tenía 2 opciones aceptables y no tomó ninguna, optando por huir… Y es por eso que debe ser castigado.

-Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Bella manteniendo su postura pero en voz más baja.

-Significa que Edward está sentenciado a muerte – Respondió calmadamente Aro. Toda la Guardia y los maestros sabían que esta era una farsa, pero cada uno interpretó su papel a la perfección. Edward se debatió nuevamente en mis brazos y Alice en los de Demetri, en ambos casos sin resultados.

-Pero… Pero… No! – Tartamudeó Bella – No pueden…

-A menos que… - Dijo Aro como si recién se le viniera ocurriendo la idea.

-Noooo! – Rugió Edward. Debí contenerlo con más fuerza para que no se abalanzara sobre Aro.

-Cállate de una vez, Edward! – Gritó Bella exasperada, provocando risas por todo el Salón – Decías? – Dijo mirando a Aro.

-A menos que estés dispuesta a enmendar el error – Dijo Aro calmadamente.

-O sea…? – Preguntó Bella con más confianza, enderezando la espalda, desafiante.

-Que te convertirás en vampiro, y si resultas ser tan talentosa como creo que serás, servirás 200 años en la Guardia. Esto es un trabajo remunerado por supuesto, no un período de esclavitud.

-Y eso significaría la libertad de Edward y el resto de los Cullen? – Preguntó Bella sin alterarse ante sus opciones.

-Sí – Respondió Aro sencillamente.

-Y si no acepto?

-Entonces ejecutamos a Edward en el acto y el resto de los Cullen serán llamados a enfrentar un juicio por su participación en este asunto.

-Y yo? – Preguntó Bella con voz apenas audible.

-Tú regresarías a tu hogar. Hasta ahora no nos has dado motivos para dudar de tu discreción. Por supuesto, si eso cambia la Guardia te encontrará y morirás en el acto, los Volturi no damos segundas oportunidades.

-Está bien – Bella suspiró – Me quedo, me convertiré – Dijo con más convicción.

-No Bella, no puedes! No lo permitiré! – Rugió Edward nuevamente tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. Estúpido de su parte, ya que si seguía así sólo conseguiría descoyuntarse una articulación.

-Esta es MI decisión, Edward – Dijo Bella sin siquiera mirarlo – Tú tomaste la tuya y me abandonaste en el bosque sin importar qué sería de mí. Ahora yo tomo mi decisión… Voy a cambiar mi vida.

-No quieres decir "Acabar" con tu vida? – Escupió Edward. Yo lo zarandeé un poco, ya estaba cansado de su actitud.

-Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije – Dijo ella modulando lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos – No tengo nada a lo que regresar a Forks, mis padres se las pueden arreglar perfectamente sin mí, y no puedo dar a Jacob lo que él desea.

-Pero tú… yo… tú viniste por mí… - Dijo Edward en voz baja.

-Yo vine porque Alice me lo pidió, porque no podía permitir que la culpa te llevara a tomar decisiones extremas. Pero eso no significa que voy a ignorar los últimos meses, tu abandono, las cosas horribles que me dijiste ni todo mi sufrimiento.

Si realmente estuviéramos destinados a estar justos no me habrías abandonado en primer lugar, me habrías convertido y nos habríamos ahorrado todos estos problemas – Dijo ella sonando extremadamente razonable.

-Perfecto! – Exclamó Aro antes de que Edward pudiera responder – Entonces todo está decidido. Isabella se quedará con nosotros a partir de este momento.

-Aro no puedes hacer esto! - Gritó Edward – Tómame a mí! Yo serviré en lugar de Bella – Rogó desesperado.

-Lo siento – Dijo Aro sin sentirlo para nada – Pero la decisión está tomada, no es así Isabella?

-Así es – Dijo ella mirando alternadamente entre Alice y Edward – Adiós – Dijo dándoles la espalda.

-Adiós Bella – Dijo susurrando Alice, que no había emitido palabra desde que entramos a la Sala del Trono.

-Alice… - Suspiró Bella como pensándolo dos veces y se giró y se lanzó a los brazos de la pequeña vampira – Nos vemos…

-Eso puedes apostarlo! – Exclamó Alice tratando de mostrar entusiasmo a pesar de que sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas.

-Adiós Edward.

-Bella… - Rogó él.

-Adiós Edward – Repitió y nuevamente le dio la espalda

-Andando – Dijo Alec impaciente por acabar el show. Mientras antes terminara antes comeríamos.

-Bella! – Gritó Edward. Bella lo ignoró, pero pude ver su cuerpo tensarse y apretar los puños. Claramente hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse entera, por no llorar.

Una vez que los Cullen hubieron abandonado la Sala del Trono, Aro se dirigió a mí.

-Félix, de ahora en adelante te vas a encargar de la seguridad de Isabella, hasta que haya pasado su período de neófita y no sea un peligro para sí misma.

-A sus órdenes maestro – Respondí aturdido. Si hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona me habría sentido ofendido de ser degradado de guerrero de elite a niñera y guardaespaldas de una humana, pero francamente esta muchacha en particular me tenía intrigado, y por último rompería la rutina que tenía a mis neuronas suicidándose de aburrimiento.

Isabella se giró hacia mí mirándome fijamente, como evaluando mi reacción. Yo decidí molestarla y le regalé una sonrisa y un guiño, ganándome por parte de ella un sonrojo monumental.

-Félix te mostrará tu habitación, Isabella. Deberá estar cerca de la de Félix para que él se pueda asegurar de que estás bien en todo momento.

-Si Aro, gracias – Le sonrió – Cuando va a ser mi transformación?

-Bueno, como es una transformación voluntaria te permitiremos elegir la fecha, siempre que no sea muy lejana, recuerda que mientras permanezcas en el castillo como humana estás en peligro, aunque moderado – Dijo Aro en un tono casi dulce. Se veía que le tenía simpatía a esta chica y probablemente terminaría siendo su favorita al menos por un tiempo.

-Muchas gracias – Dijo ella con una sonrisa más ancha – La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada… puedo retirarme?

-Por supuesto querida. Félix, si eres tan amable – Dijo Aro sin despegar los ojos de Bella.

-Por supuesto maestro – Dije y ofrecí mi brazo a Isabella que lo tomó sin mirarme a los ojos – Tu nueva habitación estará exactamente frente a la mía.

Ella no respondió pero sentí cómo se aceleraba su corazón.

**Y? Lo aman? Lo odian? Le ven posibilidades? Espero ansiosa los comentarios de CADA UNO de ustedes!**

**Nos leemos pronto…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mía

**No se imaginan lo contenta que estoy! He recibido tantas muestras de cariño, reviews, PM, mensajes en Facebook y hasta una portada para esta historia! OMG! Eso me inspiró y aquí les presento el segundo capítulo, mucho antes de lo esperado.**

**Algunas respuestas a sus preguntas:**

**1.-Trataré de publicar al menos 2 veces por semana. Si somos amigos en Facebook van a ver que les aviso en cuanto subo un capítulo, y si no, les conviene seguir esta historia para que FF les avise. Lo siento por no dar un calendario más exacto, pero el trabajo se interpone y no me quiero comprometer y después no cumplir.**

**2.-Olvídense del Félix de las películas. Mi Félix es Channing Tatum. Tengo fotos de él en mi Facebook y mi blog. Esa sí que es inspiración!**

**3.-Espero que les guste para donde vamos, muchos de ustedes siguen esta historia no porque les guste la pareja Bella/Félix, si no porque confían en que les entregaré una buena historia. Es un honor esa fe puesta en mí, gracias. **

**Nada es mío, solo la historia. El resto es de S.M.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Porque jamás dejarás de nombrarme  
y cuando duermas  
habrás de soñarme  
hasta tu misma dirás  
que eres mía  
mía  
Aunque te liguen mañana otros brazos  
no habrá quien sepa llorar  
en tus brazos  
nunca te olvides sigue siendo mía  
mía, mía, mía

_Mía / Armando Manzanero_

Caminamos por los fríos corredores del castillo en silencio y sentí como Bella se estremecía de frío… Nunca había notado lo helado y húmedo que puede resultar este lugar a veces, mi calidad de vampiro me hace virtualmente inmune a los factores ambientales.

-Estás temblando – Le dije hablándole por primera vez y sin soltar su brazo. Los pasillos eran obscuros y ella parecía propensa a tropezar.

-No… no es nada… es que me mojé en la fuente – Dijo ella prácticamente castañeando los dientes.

-No tienes ropa para cambiarte? – Pregunté notando que no llevaba ningún equipaje, ni siquiera una cartera.

Ella me miró a los ojos por fin y con un suspiro que expresaba exasperación me dijo – Sí, traje la capa de invisibilidad que le tomé prestada a Harry Potter, no ves?

Yo la miré y levanté una ceja mirándola seriamente, esperando. Bella se puso colorada y murmuró – Lo siento, estoy de mal humor, estoy cansada, tengo hambre y frío, estoy asustada. Acabo de entregar mi vida por mi ex novio y su familia y no sé si fue un intercambio justo… -Suspiró – Lo siento Félix, de verdad no tienes la culpa, y sé que no es precisamente un premio para ti el que te hayan asignado a ser mi niñera… Voy a tratar de hacerte el trabajo lo más sencillo posible –Terminó suavemente.

-A ver – Dije – Vamos por partes… Estás cansada, eso lo vamos a solucionar de inmediato, vamos a buscarte una buena habitación y vas a dormir todo lo que quieras. Tienes hambre… bueno, qué te parece si mientras te das una ducha bien caliente yo voy a la cocina y traigo algo de la comida de Gianna?

-Eso sería espectacular… ella no se molestará? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Gianna nunca se molesta por nada, tiene demasiadas ganas de ser una de nosotros como para poner problemas por compartir un sándwich o lo que sea que coma.

-Gracias – Sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y luminosa.

-Bueno, como te decía, con la ducha solucionamos el problema de tu temperatura corporal, y con respecto a estar asustada, lo entiendo, no conoces a nadie y estás en una guarida de asesinos en serie. Si yo fuera humano también me daría miedo – Le dije apretando levemente su brazo.

-Mentira! Tú nunca has tenido miedo a nada, ni como humano! Eres enoooorme, más grande que Emmett –Dijo ella entusiasmada. Yo sentí una punzada de… _algo._

-Quién es ese Emmett? – Pregunté con más interés del que debería tener.

-Oh, Emmett es el hermano de Edward, es el único de los Cullen que realmente quiero, el único que siento que no me traicionó – Explicó.

-Y qué hay de Alice? – Pregunté tratando de alejar la conversación de ese tal Emmett, ya que me hacía sentir… extraño.

-Alice era mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana, y me dejó sin mirar atrás, sin dignarse a decirme "Púdrete". Le tengo mucho cariño, contra eso no puedo luchar, pero ya no confío en ella… En cambio Emmett… él era mi hermano mayor, jugaba conmigo, nos hacíamos bromas, nos contábamos cosas. Era el único que no me trataba como una simple humana, sino como a una persona.

-Pero aún así te dejó – Afirmé molesto.

-Sí, bueno, el mayor defecto de Emmett es que está casado con Rosalie, y ella lo domina y me odia. Si ella ordenó a Emmett que se fuera con ella sin decir palabra, seguro que Emm no tuvo opción – Dijo Bella tristemente.

-Mmmmmh – "Siempre hay opción", pensé. Sobre todo si sabían el daño que causarían a Bella. Ellos debían saber que ella los amaba, no sólo a Edward, si no a toda la familia – Bueno – Dije cambiando de tema antes de que Bella se deprimiera. Hace al menos 400 años que no debo lidiar con mujeres que lloran con lágrimas y todo, y la verdad es que no quería practicar con ella – Con respecto a lo que me dijiste acerca de que no es un premio para mí el ser tu niñera, te voy a ser honesto, creo que te mereces al menos eso. No, no es exactamente un premio que me asignen a proteger a una humana, pero tú eres especial, Aro ve algo en ti que lo intriga, y todos sabemos que no es buena idea ignorar sus instintos. O sea, no eres una simple humana, eres un futuro miembro de la Guardia.

Además… Hace ya un tiempo estoy aburrido de todo, la rutina del castillo me está volviendo loco… Además mi trabajo es generalmente en solitario, soy soldado de primera línea, pero no tengo un don especial además de mi fuerza y habilidad en combate. Los demás pueden pelear a cierta distancia, yo requiero contacto físico para subyugar a mi enemigo. A veces trabajo con Demetri, y eso es entretenido, tener alguien con quien hablar, pero por lo general soy sólo yo… no hay nadie en la Guardia que tenga habilidades que me complementen.

Por eso tú eres un soplo de aire fresco… no eres precisamente un ascenso, pero eres un cambio bienvenido. Además me parece que protegerte va a ser una tarea de tiempo completo, no solo tu sangre huele de maravilla, si no que te conseguiste el odio de Jane al repeler su ataque. No es que haga mucha diferencia – Aclaré rápidamente al ver su cara de espanto – Jane odia a todo el mundo menos a Alec, su hermano.

-Alec también me odia? – Preguntó Bella suavemente.

-Por cómo te miraba, yo creo que no. Obviamente no le gusta que tu don siendo humana sea más poderoso que el suyo siendo vampiro, pero mal que mal tu eres una chica hermosa, y las hormonas en este caso son más fuertes que la envidia que podría sentir – Pude sentir el calor irradiando de las mejillas de Bella cuando la llamé hermosa, pero decidí no molestarla por aquello… después de todo estábamos teniendo una buena conversación.

-Félix… no tengo ropa para cambiarme… nada en qué dormir – Dijo de pronto.

-Mmmmmh… Bueno, mientras te duchas voy a mi habitación y te voy a prestar un par de camisetas y shorts míos para que puedas dormir en ellos. Las camisetas probablemente se van a ver como vestidos en ti, pero nos las vamos a tener que arreglar así por el momento.

-No hay problema - Dijo ella mirándome a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas. Mierda! Esos ojos…

-Y mientras duermes – Continué tratando de distraerme – Gianna va a comprar ropa para ti. Tal vez antes de dormir me deberías entregar una lista de las cosas que te hacen falta… Artículos de tocador, champú, ropa, zapatos… no sé, tu sabes mejor que yo lo que necesitas… - Dije un poco incómodo, pasándome la mano desocupada por la nuca.

-Gracias… Pero… - Enrojeció otra vez, esta vez más profundamente, hasta el escote de su blusa. Mierda! Me costaba concentrarme con su sangre a flor de piel, no porque me generara mucha sed, si no porque me sentía fascinado por el tono rosa que adquiría su piel, y el calor que emitía su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón me avisaban exactamente cuándo se producirían sus sonrojos, la duración y la magnitud. Nos conocíamos hacía media hora y ya me estaba concentrando en reconocer las señales que me daba su cuerpo. "Es mi deber como guardaespaldas", me justifiqué. Pero yo sabía que no era tan simple.

-Pero? – La insté a continuar.

-Es que no tengo dinero – Dijo bajito, como esperando que no la escuchara – Alice me trajo y pagó por todo, y mi bolso con el poco dinero que era mío se quedó en el auto que Alice robó para llegar a Volterra… Junto a mis documentos de identidad…

-Bella mírame – Le dije. Ella nuevamente alzó la mirada hacia mí, pero esta vez no era timidez lo que la hacía enrojecer, era vergüenza. Se sentía humillada, y yo no podía permitir eso. Me sentía profundamente protector de ella, más allá de mi asignación –Tú eres parte de la Guardia de ahora en adelante, y como Aro te explicó, tú no eres una esclava, tú trabajarás para los Volturi, que es muy distinto. Con eso vienen muchos beneficios que ya te voy a ir detallando más adelante, entre ellos un muy buen salario. No vas a tener que volver a preocuparte por dinero.

-Pero no puedo pedir un adelanto! –Exclamó - Acabo de llegar, ni siquiera me han convertido, quizás cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que les pueda ser realmente útil… No… Debo pensar en otra cosa… - Dijo angustiada.

-Y qué pasa si en vez de pedir un adelanto formal a los maestros yo te presto lo que necesites? – Dije encontrando la mejor solución. Me encantaría ayudarla a conservar su paz mental.

-No Félix, no podría… - Dijo apretando un poco mi brazo – No puedo abusar de ti de esa manera…

-Bella, yo tengo casi 450 años, más de 400 trabajando para los Volturi. Créeme que en ese período he podido ahorrar bastante dinero, mucho más del que necesito, y siempre puedo hacer más. Todos en la Guardia tenemos inversiones fuera de La Corte, como un pasatiempo y para darnos ciertos gustos, como comprar una Villa en la Toscana, o un yate, o una isla griega, qué sé yo.

Prestarte un par de cientos de miles de dólares no va a dentar mi fortuna, te lo aseguro. Compra lo que quieras y cuando tengas el dinero me lo devuelves – Le dije sonriendo cálidamente, nada de picardía, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda para aceptar mi oferta.

-Un par de cientos de miles! Estás loco! – Exclamó espantada.

-Necesitas más? – Pregunté. No sabía cuánto se necesitaba para cubrir sus necesidades humanas, y aunque no pensé que fuera demasiado, estaba dispuesto a darle lo que me pidiera.

-Félix por Dios! No! - Necesito unos 800, 1000 dólares como máximo, con eso puedo comprar ropa suficiente para que me dure el tiempo antes de mi transformación y todos los extras que pueda necesitar… Pero estás seguro de que no es un problema? No quiero ser una molestia aún más grande, no quiero abusar de ti.

-Bella no me estás escuchado? El dinero no significa nada para mí y ni para la mayoría de los vampiros, es simplemente algo que se acumula cuando se tiene mucho tiempo para estudiar las tendencias de la economía humana! – Le dije exasperado.

-Algo así había escuchado… -Murmuró ella.

-Y 1000 dólares no son nada, nada en absoluto. Te voy a dar 10.000. Si no los ocupas, genial, pero si los usas, me los devuelves cuando puedas. No es que me vayas a estafar o a escapar de mí – Dije golpeando con mi codo sus costillas, en un gesto que pretendía ser juguetón, pero ella botó el aire violentamente y se abrazó a sí misma en la zona golpeada.

-Auch! –Resopló.

-Bella! Estás bien? No medí mi fuerza! – Exclamé sin saber si podía tocarla ni cómo.

-Bien… -Dijo aún medio doblada de dolor.

-Bella… - Dije enormemente angustiado por la impotencia que sentía. No sabía cómo proteger a un humano, ni siquiera de mí – Perdóname, no fue mi intención…

-Lo sé… está bien – Dijo deslizándose al suelo apoyándose en la pared. Una vez sentada en el piso de piedra, suspiró y subió las piernas hasta hacerse un ovillo.

-No está bien… déjame ayudarte… puedo cargarte, te prometo que no te voy a apretar demasiado, no te vuelvo a hacer daño, de verdad… - Rogué.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento de dinero – Dijo en un susurro. Parece que le dolía hablar más fuerte – Creo que lo voy a tomar si no te complica… Prometo devolvértelo lo antes posible…

-No pienses en eso! Tómalo como indemnización por lo que te acabo de hacer… Es que nunca había tenido que controlar mi fuerza con un humano – Dije moviendo las manos, quitándole importancia al dinero.

-No… No… te voy a pagar de vuelta. Te puedo pedir un favor? – Dijo con los ojos cerrados, bien apretados. Estaba claro que le dolía bastante. Le habría quebrado las costillas?

-Dime, lo que quieras – Dije de inmediato.

-Ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación… cárgame… no estoy segura de si puedo caminar y me siento un poco mal… - Dijo luciendo pálida.

-Ok… - Exhalé – Ok. Te voy a cargar. Lo voy a hacer lo más despacio y suavemente posible, pero quiero que me hagas saber si te estoy haciendo más daño, vale?

-Vale – Dijo sin abrir los ojos, pero lentamente estirando sus manos hacia mí. Yo me incliné y muy despacio la tomé por detrás de sus muslos y la espalda. Ella rodeó mi cuello con uno de sus brazos (el del lado bueno), suspiró y pareció quedarse dormida. Así nada más. De pronto se apagó.

La llevé caminando suavemente a su nuevo dormitorio, que quedaba justo frente al mío en un sector del castillo poco habitado. El lugar era tan grande que los residentes permanentes tratábamos en general de tener habitaciones lo más alejadas entre sí para ganar algo de privacidad.

La deposité con todo cuidado en la cama y le saqué las zapatillas y calcetines, que estaban empapados, tal como el resto de su ropa y vi por primera vez sus pequeños pies. No es que yo tuviera un fetiche ni mucho menos, pero los pies de Bella eran perfectos. Quise acariciarlos, y rápidamente metí mis manos en mis bolsillos para evitar hacer alguna estupidez.

Tomé mi celular y llamé a Gianna para que me viniera a ayudar con Bella, y a los 20 minutos apareció con una bandeja con plato con 2 sándwiches y un gran vaso de jugo.

Cuando Gianna llegó yo fui a buscar las camisetas y shorts que había ofrecido a Bella, y al regresar ella seguía durmiendo. Gianna nos observaba en silencio sentada en una silla en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, y yo me acerqué lentamente a Bella.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y ella se removió, pero claramente le dolió la lesión de las costillas, porque gruñó y abrió los ojos desorientada.

-Bella, soy yo, Félix… estás en tu habitación… Quiero que te des una ducha para que entres en calor, Gianna te va a ayudar, y si es necesario va a cortar tu camiseta para que no tengas que moverte demasiado – Dije sintiéndome cada vez más culpable.

-O…Ok… - Murmuró somnolienta y trató de incorporarse por sí sola. No pudo reprimir un gemido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, bien apretados, como para que yo no pudiera ver su dolor a través de ellos.

-Mierda! Bella no trates de incorporarte sola! Déjame ayudarte… -Y luego tuve un desagradable pensamiento - O si no quieres que me acerque o te toque te puede ayudar Gianna…

-No digas tonterías – Dijo sin abrir los ojos, respirando laboriosamente – Ayúdame a ponerme de pié – Dijo y jadeando estiró sus brazos hacia mí.

La volví a tomar en mis brazos y lentamente la llevé a su baño, y la senté en el vanitorio para que quedara casi mirándome a los ojos sin necesidad de sobre exigir su cuello.

-Prefieres una ducha o un baño de tina? – Pregunté.

-Creo que una ducha va a ser más sencillo – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero hablando bajito, sin agitarse. Mierda! Le jodí las costillas en mi primera media hora de guardia!

-Ok, Gianna va a entrar a ayudarte a desvestirte y a entrar a la ducha. Cuando salgas te vas a poner la ropa que te traje y vas a comer lo que te trajo Gianna. Vamos a anotar en una lista todo lo que necesitas y quiero que me permitas ver tu costado… No sé mucho de humanos, casi nada en realidad, pero creo que puedo evaluar si tienes un hueso roto o si te tengo que llevar al hospital.

-Y cómo sabrías tú algo sobre medicina humana? – Preguntó mordiéndose las mejillas para no soltar una carcajada.

-Porque veo Dr. House – Respondí confiado en la veracidad de la fuente de mis conocimientos.

-Dr. House? – Se carcajeó Bella afirmando su costado y luego gimió de dolor – Auch! Félix, lamento romper tu burbuja, pero eso es ficción… Son casi puras enfermedades inventadas y en casi todos los episodios le entierran una aguja en el ojo a alguien!

-Me estás diciendo que la aguja en el ojo no es un procedimiento normal? – Pregunté decepcionado.

-Nop… - Sonrió ella condescendiente – Pero podemos ver juntos que tal estoy antes de que me acueste a dormir, te parece?

-Si por favor, me tienes preocupado… y si mejor te llevo directo al hospital? – Pregunté.

-Noooooo, eso tiene que ser el último recurso, imagínate lo que van a pensar en la Guardia de que antes de una hora en el trabajo rompiste a tu humana – Dijo sonriendo divertida. Yo sólo escuché la última parte… _tu humana_… Si, definitivamente me sentía posesivo hacia ella, y de sólo pensar en que se le asignara otro guardaespaldas me daban ganas de romper algo.

-Tienes razón, vamos a ver qué tal estás primero, y luego decidiremos cómo te arreglamos – Dije haciéndole una seña a Gianna para que entrara al baño –Te estaré esperando afuera – Le dije. Asintió y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Me senté en un sillón junto a la chimenea y miré el fuego, perdido en mis pensamientos. No, no podía dejar que me quitaran a Bella, ella era mía… _mía?_... si, mía, afirmé. Nadie me la quitaría, nadie le haría daño… yo aprendería a no hacerle daño. Gracias al cielo ella no estaba enojada ni me guardaba rencor. Leería todos los libros que pudiera sobre salud humana, investigaría en internet mientras ella duerme, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

Porque Isabella Swan era _mía._

**Que les parece? Se dejarían diagnosticar por Félix? Se enojaron por el accidente de Bella? Ustedes saben que no fue a propósito, si no un error de alguien que no acostumbra a tratar con humanos.**

**Comenten, comenten, comenten, amo todo lo que me escriben, bueno y malo.**


	3. Chapter 3 : De Compras

**Como siempre, les agradezco los gestos que han tenido conmigo, su apoyo y sus muestras de amistad. Me hacen preguntarme… Por qué dejé de escribir? Que bruta! jajajajaja**

**Aquí profundizamos un poco en la relación Félix / Bella. Su dinámica es un poco diferente a la de mis historias anteriores, pero igualmente entretenida de explorar.**

**Espero que les guste, abrazos y por favor, sigan contándome qué les parece!**

**Nada me pertenece, bla, bla, bla…**

******Capítulo 3**

I'm sticking with you  
'Cos I'm made out of glue  
Anything that you might do  
I'm gonna do too

People going to the stratosphere  
Soldiers fighting with the cong?

But with you by my side I can do anything  
When we swing  
We hang past right or wrong

_I'm sticking with you__ / __The Velvet Underground_

Bella salió del baño asistida por Gianna caminando lentamente, con el cabello mojado y usando únicamente una de mis camisetas (una de un concierto de Aerosmith del Tour "Get a Grip" del ´93) como vestido.

Me acerqué a ayudarlas pero Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia su cama, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Tus shorts pasaban de largo – Me explicó – Me quedaban enormes.

-Bueno, para cuando te despiertes vas a tener ropa de tu talla – Le dije y le acerqué la bandeja – Come mientras hacemos la lista de lo que necesitas.

Bella asintió silenciosamente y yo comencé a anotar en una libreta los esenciales, preguntándole por tallas, colores y especificaciones. Luego ella mencionó las marcas de sus artículos de tocador y terminamos para el tiempo que ella acababa su segundo sándwich.

Le entregué la lista a Gianna junto con mi tarjeta de crédito y le dije que regresara lo más pronto posible. En cuanto Gianna cerró la puerta tras de sí, me giré hacia Bella y le dije

-Ahora me dejarías ver tu costado por favor?

-Mmmmmh… Prefiero que no – Dijo mordiéndose los labios.

-Isabella, teníamos un trato – Le dije levemente decepcionado de que se retractara.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-No te creo. Pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero si no eres sincera no se puede – Le dije dándole la espalda. Qué hacer? Reportar el incidente a los Maestros? Llevarla al hospital a la fuerza? Por qué me tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles? Ya bastante mal me sentía por lo que le había hecho, pero ella quitándole importancia me hacía sentir podrido.

-Félix no te enojes… - Me rogó. Yo no me giré – Félix… Félix!

-Qué? – Gruñí mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea.

-Está bien… pero quiero que me prometas que no te vas a enojar ni te vas a volver loco – Me dijo en un susurro. Me giré hacia ella y la vi tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Inmediatamente me acerqué a ayudarla tocándola por el lado bueno. Una vez que la tuve de pié junto a mí noté por primera vez lo pequeña que era. Noté además sus lindos pies desnudos sobre la alfombra, sus largas y pálidas piernas, mi camiseta que terminaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, su cabello húmedo que se enroscaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y el hecho de que no llevaba sujetador.

-Te vas a tener que subir la camiseta – Dije con voz más ronca de lo habitual.

-Ajá – Dijo ella enrojeciendo, y su corazón se disparó.

Lentamente fue subiendo la camiseta, descubriendo sus piernas y unas braguitas de algodón blancas con puntos rojos. Subió un poco más y descubrió su estómago y la curva de su cintura.

Yo debí controlar firmemente mi rostro para mantenerlo impasible. Me gustaba mucho lo que estaba viendo, y eso era altamente inapropiado.

Para mi decepción y alivio se detuvo justo bajo la curva de sus pechos, y por un momento no noté nada más que su belleza.

Sólo por un momento.

Porque inmediatamente después distinguí los moretones comenzando a formarse sobre sus costillas del lado izquierdo.

Y me enfurecí. Conmigo mismo.

Por negligente.

Por estúpido.

Por descuidado.

-Félix… -Me llamó Bella.

La ignoré y apreté la mandíbula para no rugir.

-Félix… no es para tanto… -Me dijo tratando de calmarme.

La ignoré enfocándome sólo en su delicada piel tiñéndose de azul.

-No creo que tenga costillas quebradas – Dijo fingiendo optimismo – Puedo respirar bien, sólo que no muy profundo…

Más silencio de mi parte. Bella se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-Félix, mira… no es tan grave, debe ser a lo más la fisura de un par de costillas… No se ven protuberancias de huesos rotos, ves? – Dijo tomando mi mano y posándola sobre su piel, directamente bajo sus pechos. Seguí sin decir nada, esta vez porque temí decir o hacer algo inapropiado. Ella continuó con su monólogo nervioso – Una vez leí que antes se recomendaba enguinchar la zona afectada, pero que en realidad es una muy mala idea porque te dificulta aún más la respiración, y eso produce jaqueca y mareos y hasta neumonía… no queremos eso. Sólo necesito un poco de hielo y una caja de ibuprofeno, crees que los podamos conseguir?

-Llamaré a Gianna para que te compre el ibuprofeno y te traeré el hielo – Dije sacando mi mano de su costado como si quemara.

-Si no hay hielo una bolsa de verduras congeladas me sirve igual – Dijo ella tratando de sonar alegre y despreocupada, probablemente para no enfurecerme aún más.

Yo no me podía sacar mi mal humor de encima, pero no la quería castigar a ella. Estaba enrabiado conmigo mismo.

-Ok – Le dije con un gesto afirmativo, me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación.

Alcancé a caminar a solas un par de minutos cuando me encontré con Demetri, que iba saliendo de su habitación.

-Te perdiste la cena – Comentó – Te demoraste más de lo que imaginaba… Qué tal tu nueva misión? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo hambre – Gruñí e ignoré su referencia a Bella. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

-Es bonita la chica – Insistió él – Ya sabes, para una humana.

-Mmmmmh – Dije sin decir nada, con la vista fija al frente.

-No puedo esperar a que sea convertida, apuesto a que va a ser una belleza, incluso más que Heidi… Tiene algo… Puro que la rodea – Dijo pensativo. Luego cambió violentamente de tono – Te apuesto a que es virgen!

-No. Te. Metas. Con. Ella – Dije marcando claramente cada una de mis palabras, amenazador.

-Hey! No te lo estás tomando un poco en serio? Sólo estoy diciendo lo que todos pensamos, que la chica está buena!

-Tú no tienes por qué tener ojos para Bella, tú estás con Gianna! – Ladré.

-Por favor! Gianna es un alivio temporal, mientras algo nuevo y más interesante aparece, eso tú lo sabes bien. Incluso ella lo sabe, nunca le he prometido nada – Dijo levantando las manos en un gesto que pretendía ser inocente.

-Demetri tú eres mi amigo, lo has sido por cientos de años – Dije mirándolo a los ojos – Sé cómo tratas a tus conquistas y hasta ahora no me he metido, porque es asunto tuyo y porque no fuerzas a nadie a jugar tus juegos… Pero déjame decirte algo para que no haya confusiones: Bella es MÍA, me la entregaron a mí para cuidarla y protegerla, y eso incluye alejarla de tipos como tú, que la van a usar y a abandonar cuando se acabe la novedad. Ella se merece más. Mientras ella esté a mi cargo NADIE la va a tocar, está claro?

-Wow! Hermano, estás realmente de malas! – Exclamó él pasando un brazo por mis hombros, para lo que se tuvo que poner de puntillas – Relájate, vamos a tomarnos un trago y me cuentas que se te metió en el culo arrastrándose y murió.

-No puedo, tengo guardia 24/7 con Bella – Respondí aliviado de tener una excusa para no salir.

-Qué le puede pasar? No se supone que está durmiendo? – Preguntó.

-Exactamente, está en su momento más vulnerable en un edificio lleno de vampiros, y los que no se la quieren tirar la quieren drenar. Ninguna posibilidad de dejarla sola –Respondí sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo hablando con Demetri cuando ya podría estar de regreso en la habitación de Bella con el hielo que me pidió – Bueno, te dejo – Le dije – Tengo bastante que hacer, que tengas una buena noche! –Dije echando a correr hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, si te arrepientes me llamas, voy a estar en alguno de los bares que rodean la plaza! – Gritó Demetri antes de que me perdiera de vista.

Entré a la cocina, creo que por primera vez. No estaba familiarizado con las cocinas modernas, nunca me fue necesario. Pero sí veía tele, por lo que conocía la función de los electrodomésticos, e identifiqué con facilidad el freezer.

Al abrirlo descubrí una gran variedad de vegetales guardados en bolsas de 500 gr., lo que parecía ideal para mis propósitos.

Tomé un par de bolsas de arvejas y otras de frijoles y revisé los cajones hasta que descubrí las toallas de cocina. Lo metí todo en una bolsa plástica, recordé enviar un mensaje de texto a Gianna pidiéndole el ibuprofeno, y corrí de regreso a la habitación de Bella.

Golpeé la puerta suavemente por si estaba durmiendo, pero Bella dijo con voz apenas audible "Adelante".

-Permiso – Dije abriendo la puerta lentamente. Bella se encontraba acostada acurrucada de costado, justamente sobre el lado dañado – Bella no se supone que deberías apoyarte en el lado enfermo! – Le dije acercándome rápidamente a su lado, junto a la cama.

-Si… Duele un poco, pero respiro mejor – Me respondió sonriendo. Mierda! Por qué tenía que ser tan… dulce? Por qué no estaba enojada? Por qué no me tiraba objetos pesados por la cabeza? Por qué no gritaba? Se portaba como un ángel y me hacía sentir cada vez peor.

-Te traje los vegetales congelados – Le dije mostrándole lo que traía en la bolsa. Ella se incorporó despacio y sin emitir sonido, aunque noté cómo presionó sus labios con fuerza. Por qué me estaba tratando de hacer esto más fácil? Al menos debería poder quejarse en paz.

-Gracias – Suspiró – Puedes envolver un par de bolsas de arvejas en un paño? – Me preguntó. Hice lo que me pidió y la miré en espera de más instrucciones – Ok… - Dijo girando su cuerpo, dándome la espalda - Me ayudas a subir la camiseta para poner la compresa? – Preguntó.

Yo estudié su cuerpo acurrucado como una bolita, con su trasero apuntando hacia mí… Y comencé a subir nuevamente la camiseta, descubriendo su cuerpo sin que ella me pudiera mirar, lo que me dio la oportunidad de estudiarla con mayor detenimiento. Mierda que hermosa era!

Pero me sentí como un viejo depravado aprovechándome de su debilidad para mirarla lujuriosamente… Qué me hacía tan distinto a Demetri? Que yo no pretendía hacerle daño.

Pero se lo había hecho.

Y ahora estaba disfrutando de las circunstancias porque me permitían estar cerca de ella, tocarla, verla casi desnuda… Dios! Soy asqueroso!

En un solo movimiento retiré mis manos, las puse detrás de mi espalda y retrocedí varios pasos.

-Félix! Qué pasó? – Preguntó Bella girándose rápidamente, sobresaltada por mi reacción – Auch! – Se quejó botando el aire como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

-Bella! Estás bien? Mierda, si no dejas de hacer movimientos bruscos te voy a tener que amarrar a la cama! – Dije acercándome y presionando su cuerpo suavemente hacia atrás para que se recostara. Ella enrojeció violentamente, mordió su labio inferior pero no bajó la mirada. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

Le gustaba la idea de que la amarrara a la cama? Naaaaah… Esas son mis fantasías, no las de ella. Demetri tiene razón, hay algo puro… prístino en ella.

-Qué te pasó? – Me preguntó tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-Nada, nada, todo bien – Dije rápidamente. Ella enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada – Te puedes girar para ponerte la compresa?

-Ok… - Dijo ella asumiendo nuevamente la posición fetal. Yo arremangué la camiseta eficientemente, y de manera clínica y profesional le apliqué la compresa fría en su costado.

Bella se estremeció de frío y subió aún más las piernas, tratando de conservar el calor.

-Te voy a tapar ahora – Le dije bajando la camiseta para cubrir su trasero y luego la metí bajo los cobertores de la cama. Eran gruesos y pesados, hechos a mano con plumas de ganso. Entre el fuego de la chimenea y los cobertores, Bella no pasaría frío, excepto en la zona afectada.

-Félix… -Dijo ella cerrando los ojos, casi dormida.

-Dime Bella – Respondí aún sin poder dejar su lado.

-Tú te vas a quedar conmigo verdad?

-Sí Bella, voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado… Yo te voy a cuidar – Dije aclarándome la garganta, algo que los vampiros NO hacemos.

-Y no vas a dejar que nada malo me pase? – Insistió sin abrir los ojos.

-No Bella, nadie se va a acercar a ti, y yo voy a aprender a controlar mi fuerza cuando esté cerca de ti.

-Bien… - Dijo suspirando. Hubo un largo momento de silencio durante el cual pensé que se había dormido, pero entonces murmuró – Félix…

-Sí Bella – Dije bajito, por si estaba dormida.

-Estoy contenta de que seas tú quien me va a cuidar… soy egoísta, porque sé que tú te mereces mucho más que esta asignación, pero igual estoy contenta… me siento segura a tu lado…

-Yo también estoy contento, ahora duerme – Dije más violentamente de lo que pretendía, pero es que esta niña estaba jodiendo con mi cerebro… o tal vez con algo más peligroso, con mi corazón.

-Mmmmmh… Buenas noches… - Dijo y de a poco su respiración se acompasó.

-Buenas noches, Bella – Dije y me fui a sentar junto al fuego.

Y así pasé la noche, mirándola dormir con mi cuerpo entre ella y la puerta, atento a cualquier amenaza.

oooOooo

La mañana siguiente Bella despertó tarde, cerca de las 11 de la mañana. Eso me dio tiempo para recibir y ordenar la ropa y demás productos que Gianna le había comprado la noche anterior.

Cerca de las 9:30am Gianna se apareció con una bandeja enorme, cargando varias opciones de alimentos y 2 termos, supongo que porque nadie sabía lo que Bella preferiría comer.

Le di las gracias y le recordé que lo sucedido la noche anterior debía permanecer como un secreto entre los tres, lo que ella aceptó sin problemas. Ella estaba acostumbrada a guardar secretos, era parte de su trabajo.

-Mmmmmh… - Escuché a Bella estirarse – Ouch! – Despertó violentamente.

-Buenos días Bella – Dije acercándome lentamente. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, y miró a su alrededor, probablemente tratando de ubicarse.

-No fue un sueño… - Susurró.

-Si te refieres a lo de escaparte de tu casa, viajar a Italia, robar un auto y venir a Volterra a salvar a tu ex novio y su familia ofreciendo tu vida como moneda de cambio, ser asignada a mí como mi protegida y luego ser brutalmente golpeada en las costillas accidentalmente, nop, no fue un sueño – Le dije apoyándome en una pared, de brazos cruzados.

-Oh… - Dijo ella aún mirando cada rincón de la habitación con cara de desconcierto. Era tal su frustración que no pude evitar una carcajada – De qué te ríes? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-De ti – Dije sonriendo… casi nunca me ve nadie sonriendo, tengo una imagen de tipo rudo que cuidar.

-Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó levantando la barbilla, desafiante.

-Tú – Respondí – Tu cabello parece un nido, no debiste quedarte dormida con el pelo mojado.

-No es muy caballeroso de tu parte señalar a una dama que se ve horrible por la mañana! – Dijo poniéndose de pié de una vez. Se tambaleó un poco pero con un gesto no me dejó acercarme a ayudarla.

-No dije que te vieras horrible, dije que estás despeinada… es distinto – Aclaré.

-Humph! – Resopló ella pasando a mi lado rumbo al baño.

-Veo que no eres una de esas personas que despiertan felices por la mañana… - Comenté para picarla.

-Si debes saberlo, no, no soy feliz hasta que me he tomado mi segundo café del día. Ahora me voy a tomar un par de minutos humanos, si no te importa – Dijo mirándome por sobre su hombro, lo que era cómico siendo tanto más baja que yo.

-Qué son minutos humanos? – Pregunté intrigado. Ella inmediatamente enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

-Son minutos que necesito para realizar mis funciones biológicas. Prefiero hacerlo sin vampiros alrededor, es embarazoso sabes? – Dijo rápidamente.

-Ok, voy a ir a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa – Le dije incómodo. Yo tampoco quería estar cerca cuando se tomara sus "minutos humanos" – Voy a estar de regreso en 10 minutos. Estaré cruzando el pasillo, así es que si me necesitas, sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y estaré aquí. De acuerdo? – Pregunté. No es que me gustara mucho dejarla sola, especialmente cuando estaba lesionada y no tenía movilidad completa, pero entendí su pudor y su necesidad de privacidad… Mal que mal era una chica adolecente.

-Vale… Gracias… Lo lamento por ser tan desagradable, no es nada personal, siempre soy una bruja por las mañanas… - Dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien – Le dije – Cuando te hayas transformado no volverás a despertar de malas… o al menos lo harás una sola vez – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Bella me regaló una brillante sonrisa – Tienes razón! Nos vemos en 10 minutos! – Dijo entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación a velocidad vampírica y me di una ducha en tiempo record. Me vestí con mis habituales jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra del IV disco de Led Zeppelin. Soy un fanático del Rock clásico y el rock en general, y acudo a montones de conciertos alrededor del mundo. Tengo décadas de camisetas compradas en esos shows. Mi colección valdría montones en e-bay.

Pasados 10 minutos exactos crucé el pasillo y golpeé la puerta. Sentí movimiento y la voz de Bella diciendo "Pasaaa". Y entré.

Toda la ropa que había ordenado la noche anterior en su closet estaba tirada sobre su cama, y Bella figuraba toda mojada, con el pelo chorreando y usando sólo mi camiseta de Aerosmith (Y no es que me queje, la camiseta se le ajustaba como una doble piel, pero este comportamiento era extraño, verdad?).

-Qué pasó aquí? – Pregunté pasmado.

-Tú! – Gritó ella girándose hacia mí. No le mires los pechos, no le mires los pechos, no le mires los pechos… mierda! Ahí estaban. Apuntando directamente hacia mí.

-Qué? Qué te hice, si ni siquiera estaba aquí? – Pregunté levantando las manos.

-Mira esta ropa! – Exclamó apuntando la pila sobre su cama.

-Ajaaaaa… - Dije con cuidado, como tratando con un neófito inestable.

-No tienes nada qué decir? – Preguntó levantando una ceja. Di un paso hacia atrás. Cada vez que levantaba la ceja yo me encontraba en problemas.

-No? – Respondí como una pregunta.

-Cuánto gastaste en toda esa ropa? – Preguntó con las manos en las caderas, haciendo que la camiseta subiera por sus piernas. No debo mirar, no debo mirar, no debo mirar… mierda!

-No sé… - Le dije honestamente.

-Félix, todo es de marcas carísimas! - Exclamó elevando las manos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Yo pedí fuerzas para no mirar… No me fueron concedidas.

-Okaaaaay… - Dije aún sin entender el problema.

-Sólo estos Jeans costaron 800 dólares! Estas zapatillas Converse costaron 255 dólares! Yo las compro en 30 en Forks! Mira estas camisetas! Dios Félix! – Dijo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y balbuceó algo que no le entendí.

Me acerqué despacio para no asustarla y tomé sus muñecas con suavidad.

-Qué fue eso último que dijiste? – Pregunté mirándola a los ojos, tratando de traspasarle algo de calma.

-La Perla… -Respondió.

-Qué? Una joya? – Pregunté.

-No Félix, mi ropa interior! Toda mi maldita ropa interior es de La Perla! Sólo este brassier vale 327 dólares! 327! Y hay montones, bolsas y bolsas de lencería! – Exclamó a punto de llorar.

-Si no te gustan los podemos cambiar… pero yo los encuentro bonitos – Dije con voz suave. No eran "bonitos", eran sexy como el infierno, tendría que regalar algo bueno a Gianna para darle las gracias.

-Bonitos… bonitos! Félix me importa un pepino si son "bonitos". Anoche hicimos una lista de esenciales, pero nunca hablamos de comprar sólo marcas de lujo! Debes haber gastado… no sé… 20.000 dólares o más en todo esto! – Dijo horrorizada.

-No lo sé Bella, de verdad no lo sé. Gianna fue a comprar con mi tarjeta de crédito, yo no vi el total, solo le ordené comprar la ropa, tú estabas aquí cuando lo hice... Cuál es el problema, si la ropa te gusta? – Pregunté confundido.

-Que no tengo dinero! No tengo cómo pagártelo! Es demasiado, no me lo puedo permitir – Dijo y su voz se quebró. Tomé su barbilla para hacer que me mirara a los ojos y lo que vi me aterró. Lágrimas estaban comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Bella no… por favor no llores! – Dije limpiando las huellas de las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Si no te gusta la ropa, se devuelve…

-No es que no me gusta, es que es demasiado – Dijo y le tiritó el mentón tratando de aguantar los sollozos. Yo aún acunaba sus mejillas en mis enormes manos.

-Si te gusta nada es demasiado! – Le dije acercándome un poco más – Lo que te dije ayer es cierto, yo tengo montones de dinero, no me importa prestarte un poco. Y tú pronto pertenecerás a La Guardia y vas a tener mucho dinero también, y te vas a dar cuenta de que lo gastado en esta ropa no es nada, nada para un vampiro…

-Tú crees? – Preguntó esperanzada.

-Lo sé – Le dije con total certeza.

-Gracias Félix… perdóname – Dijo lanzándose hacia mí y me abrazó con toda su fuerza por la cintura.

Y entonces lo sentí.

A su cuerpo húmedo en mis brazos.

A sus pechos contra mi torso.

A su calor.

A su aroma.

Al rítmico latir de su corazón.

A su silueta.

A ella.

**Ya mis queridos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuéntenme qué les pareció y me tendrán escribiendo más rápido.**

**Abrazotes.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Audiencia

**Y rápida como una gacela escribo y escribo para ustedes! Posteo un poco tarde en la noche por que le quito minutos al trabajo para este fic, y se me hace lento el proceso, pero quiero seguir así porque de este modo no pierdo el hilo de la historia.**

**Mil gracias a quienes leen y más a quienes comentan, son una ayuda y un estímulo enorme!**

**Abrazos.**

**Capítulo 4**

If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

_All I want is you / Barry Louis Polisar_

Una vez que Bella se hubo calmado un poco, se desprendió de mi abrazo claramente avergonzada, tratando de evitar mi mirada.

Yo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar eso.

-Hey! – Le dije mientras ella me daba la espalda. No hubo respuesta – Bella!

-Qué? – Preguntó cabreada sin girarse.

-Date vuelta, mírame a los ojos – Pedí más suavemente.

-No – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Por qué demonios no? No voy a hablar con tu nuca! – Dije comenzando a perder la paciencia, frustrado.

-Lloré… - Dijo muy despacio – Y me porté como una niña malcriada y malagradecida… me enojé contigo por tu generosidad, he sido una idiota.

-Okaaaay… - Dije pensando en lo que me estaba diciendo – No es que necesariamente esté de acuerdo con lo que me estás diciendo, pero si eso es verdad, por qué decidiste que la mejor forma de llevar las cosas es ignorarme? No es un poco infantil de tu parte? Bella recuerda que yo soy el encargado de tu seguridad, física y espiritual, quiero que seas feliz en tu nueva vida, tienes que aprender a verme como tu aliado!

-Lo sé! Tú has sido increíble, has tenido una enorme paciencia y has hecho tuyos mis problemas – Dijo gesticulando con las manos – Pero no sabes la vergüenza que me da abusar tanto de ti! Y la vergüenza se transforma en frustración y la frustración me transforma en una perra ingrata… - Dijo y agachó su cabeza, derrotada.

-Bella no… - Dije acercándome y rodeándola para quedar frente a ella – No llores, no gastes lágrimas en esto. Si tú te has portado como una bruja, es de alguna manera comprensible… estás pasando por muchos cambios en tu vida, y ves tu futuro como incierto. Estás en un lugar desconocido rodeada de vampiros potencialmente hostiles. Me extrañaría que no estuvieras un poco irritable…

Además no ayuda que yo te haya golpeado de esa forma… apuesto que ya todo tu costado está azul – Ella se limitó a asentir –Ok, entonces qué te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva y eliges algo de entre esta ropa que te guste y te vas al baño a cambiarte? Yo aquí te espero.

-Vale – Dijo ella regalándome una tímida sonrisa. Escarbó un poco entre la ropa sobre su cama y se llevó la pila hacia el baño.

Escuché el sonido de la tela deslizándose sobre su piel y traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, por lo que volví a guardar su ropa en el closet. Finalmente se escuchó el sonido del secador de pelo y al poco rato salió Bella luciendo como un millón de dólares. La ropa de diseñador tiene ese efecto… todo calza mejor, ensalzando sus mejores cualidades y escondiendo sus (pocos) defectos.

Aunque era en rigor ropa sencilla, jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta, se veía sencillamente fantástica con su cabello suelto y brillante a la luz de la mañana… Mierda, mierda, mierda! Qué estoy pensando? Cómo me atrapó tan rápidamente? Tengo siglos de experiencia con todo tipo de mujeres, pero frente a Bella me siento como un idiota balbuceante, quiero darle todo, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy… Quiero hacerla feliz. Mierda! Así comienza el amor? Es eso lo que siento? Si Aro se entera me la va a quitar y se la va a entregar a algún imbécil como Santiago o cualquier otro que no la va a saber proteger como yo.

No, no voy a pensar en eso. Respiro profundo. Bella es mía… mía… mía.

-Félix? – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Aparentemente no era la primera vez que me llamaba, y yo estaba demasiado ensimismado para prestarle atención. Un excelente hábito para un guardaespaldas, pensé irónico, meterme en mi propio mundo y no escuchar a mi protegida.

-Uh? Dime… - Le dije sonando excepcionalmente estúpido, estoy seguro.

-Que no te he visto brillar – Me dijo sonriendo condescendiente mientras se servía café en una taza.

-No, supongo que no – Le dije extrañado con el comentario.

-Puedo? – Preguntó entre sorbos y suspiró de satisfacción.

-Puedes qué? – Pregunté.

-Verte brillar! - Exclamó exasperada.

-Sí, supongo que sí… Nadie me lo había pedido antes – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me acercaba a la ventana, y abrí de un tirón las cortinas de velo y las de terciopelo.

La habitación se llenó de la luz proveniente de los grandes ventanales, y mi piel reflejó esa luz en millones de pequeños fragmentos. Me pregunté cómo se vería a sus ojos humanos.

-Wooow! – Exclamó dejando su taza en la mesa y acercándose a mí sin quitar su mirada de mi rostro. Una vez que estuvo frente a mí se acercó más, pero sin llegar a tocarme, hasta que pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de nuestra ropa - Eres… diferente… - Dijo maravillada, y de manera casi inconsciente estiró la mano derecha hasta mi rostro y acunó mejilla. No pude evitar inclinarme un poco hacia su toque.

-Diferente? – Susurré, no queriendo romper el hechizo.

-Diferente, tu piel brilla diferente… es increíble, es como si estuvieras iluminado por dentro… - Dijo sin dejar de mirarme, demasiado concentrada en estudiarme como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y yo que sí sabía no quería que este momento acabara.

-Como una ampolleta? - Pregunté estúpidamente.

-Qué? – Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

-Que si brillo como una ampolleta… - Aclaré – Dices que parece que brillara desde adentro…

-Nooo! Cómo se te ocurre? No Félix, no pareces una ampolleta, es algo mucho más especial, como si emanaras luz propia, no como si simplemente la reflejaras como el resto de los vampiros… Nunca había visto algo así… – Dijo pasando sus dedos por mi rostro de manera ausente, acariciándome sólo con la yema.

-Crees que es raro? – Pregunté. Tal vez ella lo consideraría como una anormalidad equivalente a una deformidad.

-Es diferente, es hermoso… Quisiera poder brillar como tú – Dijo soñadora, rodeando mi boca con sus dedos. Un gesto tan simple, tan supuestamente inocente, pero que poseía una carga sexual enorme. Hasta el momento había sido un ejemplo de control, pero Bella lo estaba testeando peligrosamente y no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría comportándome como un caballero.

Me incliné un poco más.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, mirándome como si fuera un milagro.

Me incliné un poco más.

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta.

Los dos nos sobresaltamos y dimos un paso hacia atrás como si nos hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo.

-Quién? – Pregunté con voz ronca posicionándome entre Bella y la puerta.

-Demetri! – Gritó para que Bella también lo pudiera escuchar.

-Pasa – Le dije mientras me acercaba hacia la puerta. Bella se dirigió a la mesa donde dejó el café y tomó un largo sorbo.

-Permiso – Dijo Demetri entrando a la habitación. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a Bella y una sonrisa lasciva apareció en sus labios – Buenos días Bella Dama! – Dijo con una reverencia.

-Demetri – Gruñí demasiado bajo para que Bella escuchara. El bastardo me guiñó un ojo en un gesto de complicidad. Como si yo le fuera a permitir acercarse a Bella.

-Buenos días – Dijo Bella mirando su taza atentamente. A pesar de que su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro, pude ver que estaba sonrojada. Mierda! Qué significa eso? Le gusta ese bastardo? Bueno, al menos su ritmo cardiaco se mantuvo estable.

-Isabella, te ves radiante esta mañana! Te girarías para mí? – Preguntó Demetri acercándose a Bella y a mí.

-Qué? – Preguntó ella confundida – No! Claro que no! – Exclamó cuando entendió lo que le estaban pidiendo.

-Demetri, si no tienes nada específico que hacer aquí te ruego que dejes a Isabella en paz – Le dije en tono amenazador.

-Félix! – Susurró Bella avergonzada por mis malos modales.

-No te preocupes, Isabella, todo está bien, Félix y yo somos buenos amigos, es sólo que a veces él se toma muy en serio su trabajo – En cuanto dijo esto pude ver en el rostro de Bella una fugaz mueca de algo… dolor? – Pero para contestar a tu pregunta, sí, vine con un propósito – Dijo triunfal.

-Y ese propósito sería… - Dije ansioso de que terminara y se largara.

-El maestro Aro quiere hablar contigo, así es que en cuanto termines de tomar desayuno puedes dirigirte al Salón del Trono – Respondió dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Oh… ok, no me demoro nada… - Balbuceó Bella.

-Gracias Demetri, ahora si nos disculpas… - Dije empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-Hey! No seas egoísta! – Se quejó él con buen humor al llegar al pasillo.

-Fuera, ahora! – Gruñí – Nos vemos para la comida… ya tengo hambre, por que ayer me la salté… - Le dije en voz baja.

-Es una cita – Dijo entusiasmado – Y qué vas a hacer con Bella mientras te alimentas? La vas a hacer mirar?

-Estás loco? Jamás podría hacerle eso! No, la voy a dejar con Gianna, a lo mejor le puede presentar a las esposas y a Corin…

-Mmmmh, eso será interesante – Comentó pensativo.

-Que cosa?

-Ver si Bella es afectada por el don de Corin, porque si no, probablemente tampoco responderá al don de Chelsea, y sería la única asociada de los Volturi unida a ellos por pura lealtad y honor en lugar de la manipulación por parte de algún vampiro con algún don.

-Mierda! No lo había pensado… eso puede ser muy bueno… o muy malo para ella. Si Aro no puede estar seguro de que algo la ata a nosotros y no es capaz de entrar en su cabeza, nunca va a confiar en ella. Y si no puede confiar en ella, para qué la quiere? – Pregunté más para mí que para él.

-No lo sé, con el maestro nunca se sabe… Tal vez la quiere para que nadie más la tenga – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Nos vemos más tarde, adiós! – Dijo alejándose por el pasillo.

-Adiós – Respondí entrando al dormitorio.

-Qué pasa? – Preguntó Bella muy seria.

-Nada, todo está bien – Dije pasándome las manos por la cara.

-Mentiroso! – Me regañó – Si no quieres decírmelo dime eso, pero no me digas que no te pasa nada!

-Ok, ok… - Dije levantando las manos, como para pacificarla – Este no es el momento para tener esta conversación porque es muy larga – Bella abrió la boca para reclamar – Dije que _este_ no es el momento, no que nunca lo sea. Ahora tenemos que ir ver a los Maestros. Terminaste de tomar café? – Bella asintió – Ok, entonces arma un sándwich y te lo comes en el camino, así andamos más rápido.

Bella silenciosamente comenzó a llenar un bagel con queso crema y salmón ahumado, y una vez lista tomó un par de servilletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Caminamos por los pasillos del castillo en silencio, sólo interrumpido por la respiración y el latido del corazón de Bella, y ocasionalmente un mordisco de su sándwich.

Nuevamente caminamos lado a lado, con ella apoyada en mi brazo, ya que los pasillos estaban demasiado oscuros para ojos humanos. Imagino que se vería bastante tétrico.

-Félix… – Dijo Bella tras tragar un bocado.

-Dime… - Dije y esperé.

-Cuando debes alimentarte? Se te están oscureciendo los ojos, y yo creo que estar conmigo todo el día no ayuda… - Dijo tratando de ver mi rostro. Pero no podía.

Es cambio yo sí veía el suyo, inclinado hacia mí.

-No te preocupes, tengo un excelente control – Dije y Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero nuevamente yo fui más rápido – Tranquila! Voy a alimentarme hoy, y mientras eso sucede tú vas a conocer a las reinas.

-A las reinas? A las esposas de Aro y Caius? – Preguntó ella entusiasmada.

-Sip, estoy seguro de que van a estar contentas de conocerte, no reciben muchas visitas… - Le dije.

-Y si no reciben visitas, por qué me reciben a mí? – Preguntó Bella, observadora como siempre.

-Sencillo – Respondí – Porque no eres una amenaza para ellas, eres mujer, eres humana y ellas están protegidas por su propia guardia. No hay nada que pudieras hacer para dañarlas. Además tú vas a ser un nuevo miembro de La Guardia y ya manifiestas tus habilidades, sólo eso te hace interesante.

-Comprendo… Cuánto tiempo estaré con ellas? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Estaba nerviosa.

-Un par de horas a lo más. Yo no me demoraré más de 1 hora en comer, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo quieren pasar ellas contigo. Todo depende de qué tan interesante les parezcas.

-Y si les gusto… me pueden solicitar para formar parte de su Guardia Personal? – Preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmmmmh… si… - Dije odiando la idea, pero incapaz de mentir.

-Félix yo no quiero irme con ellas... – Dijo tomando mi brazo con fuerza, desesperada – Yo quiero estar en La Guardia contigo, que tú me enseñes a pelear y a todo lo demás… Aro dijo que tú estarías conmigo hasta que dejara de ser un peligro para mí misma como neófita… Yo creo que voy a ser un peligro durante mucho tiempo, tal vez para siempre – Dijo hablando rápido, deteniendo nuestro andar.

-Bella… Bella!... Shhhhhh… - Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – Ya te dije, no te voy a dejar, tú eres mía mientras dure esta asignación… Tranquila, no hay un lugar en el mundo donde preferiría estar… - Dije sorprendiéndome por la honestidad de mis palabras.

-Y tu carrera? Estoy estancando tu carrera… - Dijo con voz suave, ya más tranquila.

-Olvídate de mi carrera, ya estoy lo más alto que puedo estar sin llegar a ser rey, y eso no es para mí. En todos mis años con los Volturi lo he hecho todo, no hay nada que extrañar. Ya te había dicho que estaba aburrido de mi vida, de la rutina – Le dije mirándola a los ojos, inclinándome hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron separados por solo un par de centímetros – Tú eres un soplo de aire fresco que va más allá de una simple asignación. Ahora cálmate, endereza la espalda y levanta el mentón. Nunca les muestres debilidad o se van a aprovechar de ti y te van a pasar por encima.

-Así? – Preguntó ella asumiendo la posición con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así – Confirmé – Cuando entremos al Salón del Trono no podemos actuar como amigos, entiendes? Las cosas son más formales ahí. No te voy a hablar a menos que sea necesario y vamos a hablar sólo de trabajo, así es que no quiero que te ofendas si te parezco frío y distante en los eventos de La Corte… Es sólo protocolo – Le expliqué. Y me pregunté por qué me tomaba tantas molestias en proteger los sentimientos de mi humana… realmente me importaba si ella se ofendía? La respuesta era sencilla. Me importaba, y mucho.

-Pero cuando estemos solos podemos ser amigos? – Preguntó nuevamente ansiosa, tratando de disimular lo importante que era mi respuesta para ella. Pero los latidos de su corazón la delataron.

-Cuando estemos solos podemos ser y hacer lo que sea, siempre que no te ponga en peligro – Respondí vagamente.

Finalmente llegamos al Salón del Trono y golpeé la puerta.

-Adelante Félix! – Dijo Aro. Yo guiñé un ojo a Bella y abrí la puerta, dejándola pasar primero, conmigo en sus talones. Nada garantizaba que un miembro de La Corte no la encontrara particularmente apetitosa y la atacara – Isabella! – Exclamó al verla, aunque claro, la había escuchado acercarse.

-Hola Aro… - Dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos – Marcus, Caius, buenos días – Dijo con voz baja pero sin bajar la mirada. Marcus murmuró algo inentendible y Caius hizo una mueca de disgusto pero al menos reconoció su presencia con un asentimiento.

-Qué tal tu primera noche? – Preguntó Aro – Todo bien? Tienes bastante que comer? Alguna cosa que necesites?

-Oh no, todo está perfecto – Se apresuró a decir Bella – Tengo todo lo que necesito y Gianna ha compartido su comida conmigo, así es que de ninguna manera me puedo quejar.

-Y con Félix? – Preguntó como si yo no me encontrara presente. Era una mala costumbre de la realeza, a veces trataban a sus inferiores como muebles.

-Félix ha sido un caballero y ha sido de mucha ayuda para mí –Dijo con una sonrisa - Te agradezco que le asignaras mi protección, me siento muy segura bajo su cuidado. Espero no alejarlo de tareas más importantes…

-Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo, humana – La interrumpió Caius. Ella se puso rígida pero mantuvo una postura orgullosa.

-Simplemente estoy respondiendo a una pregunta, Caius – Dijo ella modulando lentamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Mierda! Bella lo estaba desafiando, y si Caius decidía atacarla yo no podría defenderla. Y si lo intentaba simplemente moriríamos los dos.

Y por eso acudí a lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

Le pellizqué el trasero. Y por supuesto, lo disfruté.

-Auch! – Dijo ella y saltó hacia adelante sobándoselo. Yo debí reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba por escapar de las comisuras de mi boca.

-Isabella! Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Aro poniéndose de pié y acercándose a Bella. La tomó de la mano, pero por supuesto, no pudo ver nada.

-Owww! – Se quejó Bella dándome una mirada furtiva que lanzaba rayos y truenos, pero no me cuestionó – Creo que algo me picó – Dijo dirigiéndose a Aro – Hay bichos realmente asquerosos en este castillo. Ustedes probablemente no los han notado porque no sufren con las picaduras… a lo mejor deberían pensar en fumigar…

-Mmmmh… - Dijo Aro pensativo – A lo mejor Isabella tiene razón, este castillo es tremendamente antiguo y jamás hemos fumigado ni hecho una limpieza profunda… Estamos cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Creo que instauraremos un par de días de fumigación y otros tantos de limpieza a fondo.

-Y se puede saber quién va a limpiar? – Preguntó Caius, furioso.

-La Guardia, por supuesto, no es como si pudiéramos contratar una empresa de fumigación y otra de limpieza. Nos los comeríamos antes de que empiecen a trabajar.

-Protesto! – Dijo Jane – Somos Guardias de Elite, no criados.

-Jane, querida – Dijo Aro dirigiendo toda su atención a la pequeña arpía – Ustedes van a ser exactamente lo que yo quiero que sean, estamos claros? – Finalizó en un tono mortífero.

-Sí maestro… lo siento maestro… - Dijo Jane haciéndose aún más pequeña.

-Cuidado Jane, que no voy a aceptar faltas de respeto de nadie – Advirtió Aro.

-Lo siento maestro – Repitió.

-Bien, volviendo a nuestro tema original, quería asegurarme de que Isabella sea tratada como corresponde y que tenga todas sus necesidades cubiertas – Dijo regresando a su tono de voz alegre y festivo.

-Sí, como dije antes, todo bien, estoy muy contenta de estar aquí – Se apresuró a decir Bella.

-Y tienes alguna idea de cuándo te quieres transformar?

-Mmmmh… aún no he pensado en una fecha específica – Dijo meciéndose, cargando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra – Pero definitivamente pronto. No veo razones para posponerlo demasiado, pero sí un montón de inconvenientes.

-De acuerdo, cuando hayas tomado una decisión quiero que lo comuniques de inmediato para hacer los preparativos – Dijo Aro entusiasmado otra vez.

-Preparativos? – Preguntó ella.

-Sí, como quién te va a convertir, por ejemplo. Esa es una relación muy importante en la vida de un vampiro, la que tiene con su creador – Explicó Aro.

De sólo imaginar a otro miembro de La Guardia mordiéndola rechiné los dientes. Mierda! Sobre mi cadáver! Aunque si me daba por oponerme probablemente sería sobre mi cadáver…

-Ahora vas a tener el honor de conocer a las reinas mientras nosotros nos alimentamos, no queremos que alguien te ataque por accidente – Dijo mirando a Jane – Anda a Recepción y pídele a Gianna que te guíe, Corin te estará esperando junto al ascensor en el piso 18.

-Vale, gracias – Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa a Aro y un asentimiento con la cabeza a Caius y Marcus. No era exactamente protocolar, pero ella aún no era parte de La Corte, por lo que las reglas no aplicaban a ella. Y nadie le había enseñado cómo comportarse.

Luego Bella se giró y mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas, me guiño el ojo y me dio un codazo como el que le había dado yo el día anterior y que casi le rompe las costillas, pero mucho más suavemente.

-Nos vemos… - Susurró, aunque sabía que todos nos podían escuchar.

Yo debí reprimir mi sonrisa y le dije – Te voy a ir a buscar cuando me desocupe, compórtate con las reinas.

-Por supuesto! – Exclamó ella llevándose una mano al pecho, como escandalizada.

-Lárgate de una vez! – Le dije dándole un empujón hacia la puerta antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo que nos avergonzara. Bella salió disparada pero se las arregló para no tropezar, lo que era de por sí un milagro, y antes de salir por la puerta la escuché carcajearse y decir a volumen normal y burlesco

-Ah, pero no me caí!

-Pequeña… - Mascullé girándome y no terminé lo que iba a decir, porque sólo entonces caí en cuenta de que todos, incluyendo a los maestros, me estaban mirando intrigados.

**Oh que bien va la cosa entre esos dos… el problema es si llegado el momento les darán permiso para estar juntos… **

**Parece que la cosa no será tan sencilla.**

**Reviews=Love**


	5. Chapter 5 : La torre

**He recibido reviews muy entretenidas comentándome lo que más les ha gustado del fic hasta ahora, y la mayoría concuerda en que lo mejor ha sido la relación de complicidad que se ha ido formando entre Bella y Félix.**

**En este capítulo exploramos esa complicidad un poco más agregando al mix nuevos personajes, lo que la hace más interesante.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 5**

Puede que hayas  
Nacido en la cara buena del mundo  
Yo nací en la cara mala  
Llevo la marca del lado oscuro  
Y no me sonrojo si te digo que te quiero  
Y que me dejes o te deje  
Eso ya no me da miedo  
Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
De entre todas las estrellas  
Que yo vi en el firmamento

_El lado oscuro / Jarabe de Palo_

Una vez que acabé la comida y me tragué junto con la sangre las miraditas disimuladas y no tan disimuladas de todos los presentes en el Salón del Trono, me dirigí a la Oficina Principal de La Guardia y me senté en mi escritorio para adelantar algo del papeleo que tenía pendiente. Siempre me atraso, porque es una tarea tediosa y burocrática y yo soy más un hombre de acción.

Pero ahora que estaba a cargo de Bella tenía que aprovechar cada minuto libre en avanzar en la organización de mis casos y reportes. No quería arriesgarme a dejarla sola, y sobre traerla a esta oficina… naaaaah, ella se aburriría como una ostra mirándome clasificar informes a velocidad vampírica.

Una vez que hube trabajado un par de horas, decidí que era suficiente y que era hora de ir a buscar a Bella a los aposentos de Las Reinas, ya que no me habían llamado aún.

Pedí a Gianna que avisara a Corin por radio que me dirigía a buscar a Bella e introduje el código de acceso en el elevador.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 18 Corin me estaba esperando, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso con un pié, como esperando una explicación.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle cuál era su problema, se escuchó la voz de Bella que salía del Salón de Día, que era donde las Reinas estaban casi todo el tiempo, aunque raramente recibían visitas ahí. Era su rincón privado.

-… Y entonces el monito abre un ojo, mira al cazador y le dice "Oye a ti sí que te gusta la pija!" Jajajajajajajaja! – Se rió divertidísima con la historia que había contado.

Horrorizado me dirigí hacia la habitación para tomar a Bella y salir corriendo de ahí. Cómo se le ocurría faltar el respeto de esa manera nada menos que a Las Reinas de la raza? Si no la rescataba al momento seguro se la beberían o la lanzarían por la ventana de la torre (no sería la primera vez)…

Pero Corin me tomó del brazo antes de que yo alcanzara a dar un paso y me miró como diciendo "espera".

Y ahí estaba… Las reinas partiéndose a carcajadas!

-Oh Bella tienes que venir a vernos más seguido – Dijo Sulpicia aplaudiendo con las palmas, sonando encantada.

-Sí, al menos una vez a la semana! – Dijo Athenodora entusiasmada. Demonios, JAMÁS la había escuchado algo más que lánguida.

-Quién demonios es esa humana? – Susurró Corin lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más nos escuchara.

-Es la nueva adquisición de Aro, la consiguió a cambio de la vida de los Cullen – Respondí de la misma forma.

-Oooooh, con que esta es la humana de Edward… - Dijo Corin como si todo le calzara.

-Bella fue novia de Edward, pero eso terminó hace más de un año, ya no hay nada entre ellos – Aclaré – Pero ella no fue capaz de dejarlo morir a él y a toda su familia, y como Aro descubrió que Bella es un potente escudo incluso en su condición humana… Le pareció un intercambio… conveniente – Le dije.

-Algo sospechaba – Dijo Corin molesta – Es inmune a mi don, a pesar de que he utilizado todas mis energías en manipularla. Y si no podemos manipularla…

- …No podemos controlarla – Terminé preocupado – Algo así discutimos Demetri y yo, pero bueno, supongo que Aro no lo puede tener de ambos modos… O el escudo de Bella es impenetrable y perfecto haciéndola una adición invaluable a los Volturi, o es permeable e imperfecto permitiendo que cualquiera (nosotros o nuestros enemigos) la manipulen, lo cual la haría un guardia mediocre.

Creo que la mejor manera de conservar su lealtad es mantenerla contenta. Ella no es ambiciosa ni demandante, un buen ambiente laboral bastará.

-Eso espero – Dijo Corin – Por lo pronto, Las Reinas quieren ver a Bella al menos una vez a la semana, sospecho que más. Bella les prometió traerles los DVDs de Desperate Housewives – Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Oooookay… - Dije sin tener nada más que agregar – Me la puedo llevar? – Dije ansioso de sacarla de ahí antes de que Bella rompiera más normas de etiqueta.

-Espérame – Dijo Corin girándose y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de una habitación protegida por dos guardias que apenas escondían las sonrisas de sus rostros.

-Corin, querida! Escuchaste los chistes sucios que nos contó Isabella? – Preguntó la reina Sulpicia sonando tan entusiasmada como su marido.

-Sí su majestad… Pero ahora es tiempo de que Isabella se retire, su guardia vino a buscarla – Dijo Corin pacientemente, casi negociando.

-Tan pronto? – Se quejó Athenodora. Casi podía ver el puchero en sus labios.

-Han sido más de tres horas majestad –Respondió Corin, paciente.

- No pasa nada, Dora – Dijo Bella. Dora? Se atreve a llamar a la esposa del vampiro más sanguinario de la historia _Dora_? – Ya te dije que voy a volver cada vez que Félix se tenga que alimentar, y ya saben que es grandote, seguro que tiene que comer seguido, nada que ver con ustedes que cuidan su figura! – Dijo y rió.

-Bella querida, que dices? Tu eres delgada como una sílfide! – La alagó la reina Sulpicia.

-Ah, pero eso es pura genética – Dijo Bella quitándole importancia - Seguro que cuando me haya transformado voy a comer como una cerda, más que Félix. Entonces ustedes van a tener que bajar de la torre para que podamos comer juntas!

-Isabella! Las Reinas no bajan de la torre! Eso está estrictamente prohibido! – La regañó Corin.

-Ok, ok, que no se te caiga el pelo! – Le dijo Bella – Las Reinas verán si quieren bajar a comer con la plebe o no, era sólo una idea!

-Ya veremos cuando sea el momento querida – Le dijo Athenodora aplacándola, pero sin comprometerse.

-Vale! – Dijo Bella y se escucharon dos besos… - Nos vemos Dora – Dos besos más – Sulpicia, ya te vamos a encontrar un nombre más corto y moderno – Le dijo – Las veo luego! Gracias por todo Corin, especialmente por reprimirte todas esas veces que quisiste estrangularme… debe haber sido difícil.

-Adiós Isabella – Dijo Corin – Por favor para la próxima vez trabaja en tu protocolo al tratar con la realeza.

-Mmmmmh… les prometí buscar en internet más chistes sucios… voy a tratar de filtrar los más pervertidos… eso cuenta? – Dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación y directo a mis brazos.

-Humph! – Dijo al perder el aire – Félix! Te extrañé! - Dijo y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero brevemente. Luego tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el ascensor.

Yo me dejé hacer, aturdido por todo lo que había presenciado, mientras ella presionaba el botón de la planta baja y comenzaba a hablar a 1000 por hora.

-… y Entonces Dora me dijo que me podía enseñar a bordar tapices en punto de beauvais, pero yo le dije que me encantaría pero que con mi mala suerte soy capaz de pincharme un dedo aunque use un dedal, y entonces ella me come y hasta ahí no más llegaron las clases. Quedamos en que mejor bordamos cuando me haya transformado, así nadie se almuerza a nadie…

… Y Suspicia me dijo que quiere que pose para uno de sus estudios del cuerpo humano, ella ahora está explorando el pastel seco y el carboncillo, y necesita modelos humanos, no vampiros, por que los vampiros no tienen defectos, y yo tengo un montón! Pero bueno, todo sea por amor al arte. Y me quiere desnuda! A mí me da un poco de vergüenza, pero ella es una artista de verdad, me mostró algunas de sus pinturas y son increíbles… Y en esa torre no se permiten hombres, así es que no es tan terrible andar en bolas… Y me gustaría tener un recuerdo de mi cuerpo humano… - Dijo casi sin respirar.

-A ver, espera un poco – Le dije cuando comencé a procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo – En primer lugar cómo demonios te hiciste íntima amiga de Las Reinas en tres horas?

-Me hice su amiga porque esas pobres mujeres se mueren de aburrimiento ahí encerradas… Puedes creer que ni siquiera tienen televisión satelital? A propósito, tenemos que instalarles HBO… todos los HBOs! ESTE, OESTE, OD, FAMILY, PLUS, 2, SIGNATURE, HD, ON DEMAND, GO, MAX, MAX HD, MAX PRIME y CINEMAX…

-Cómo te sabes los nombres de todos esos canales? - Pregunté pasmado.

-Porque me pasé más de 6 meses como zombi encerrada en mi casa llorando por Edward… Qué más iba a hacer si no ver muuuucha tele? – Respondió ella rodando los ojos como diciendo "obvio!"

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta – Le dije – Estás muy dispersa…

-Estoy entusiasmada! Tengo un proyecto! – Dijo y me tomó de la mano al salir del ascensor.

-Adónde vamos? – Pregunté dejándome llevar bajo la mirada inquisidora de quienes se cruzaban con nosotros.

-A la cocina, tu ya almorzaste, pero yo no – Dijo mirándome a la cara – Qué almorzaste?

-No lo quieres saber – Negué con mi cabeza – Contesta mi pregunta.

-Si quiero saber! No me trates como si no fuera capaz de asimilar la terrible realidad de que comes gente, recuerda que yo voy a hacer lo mismo en poco tiempo –Dijo ella soltando mi mano y poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Fantástico! Ahora todos verían como esa miniatura de humana me regañaba.

-Vale, me comí a un turista austríaco – Le dije.

-Viejo? – Preguntó.

-Como de 50 años – Respondí.

-Estaba bueno? – Siguió enarcando las cejas.

-He comido mejores – Respondí sonriendo. Cómo lo lograba? Este era el efecto que Bella tenía en Las Reinas?

-Vale – Me dijo – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, cuando llegué al piso 18 de la torre, Corin me dio una charla de todo lo que era propio y correcto hacer frente a la realeza.

-Ajá – La insté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

-Bueno, básicamente hice todo lo contrario, fui espontánea y sincera y a ellas les gustó – Dijo, y al verme fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca agregó – Lo sé, lo sé, fue un riesgo, pero un riesgo calculado, estaba segura de que esas mujeres necesitaban el soplo de aire fresco que tú dices que yo soy. Imagínate estar encerrado en una torre por miles de años… por tu propio esposo… supuestamente por tu protección – Se estremeció.

-Isabella no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas en el castillo! –Le dije tomándola del brazo y acercándola a mí – Las paredes tienen oídos y lo que acabas de decir se puede tomar como un acto de alta traición.

-Vale, vale… no te preocupes, que no estoy organizando una revuelta, si no una tarde de cine B y un maratón de "Desperate Housewives", totalmente inofensivo, ves? – Me dijo dándome golpecitos en el brazo – Ahora podemos _por favor_ ir a la cocina, que me muero de hambre?

-Está bien, por aquí – la guié – Y con respecto a tus bromas y chistes sucios? – Le pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Esos estuvieron buenos no? A ellas les encantaron… es que las pobres son tan inocentes… Como que no me aguanté de abrirles los ojos un poquito… Mmmmmh… necesitamos habilitarles wifi en esa torre… Necesitan YouTube… y Smartphones, si no cómo nos vamos a Twittear y Whatsappear cuando yo esté acá abajo? Y necesitan cuentas de Facebook para que Dora pueda exponer sus artesanías y Sulpicia sus pinturas. A lo mejor hasta tener amigos dentro de comunidades de arte y artesanos… Incluso pueden vender sus trabajos por e-bay! – Dijo saltando de emoción – Ah, y puedes creer que las pobres todavía tienen esos celulares Nokia en blanco y negro que parecen ladrillos y que sólo tienen el juego de la culebrita instalado…? Esos aparatos sirven solamente para tirárselos en la cabeza a alguien que vaya pasando bajo la torre… - Dijo gesticulando el cómo lanzaría los celulares.

Y la escuché embelesado todo el camino… Su entusiasmo, su irreverencia, su visión del mundo, su inadulterada alegría, tan alejada de toda la mierda en la que nos sumíamos en el castillo. Ella lo hacía todo diferente.

Y algo me decía que eso era una parte intrínseca de ella, que no desaparecería sin importar donde estuviera ni a qué especie perteneciera.

Mierda! la apoyaría en sus locos proyectos aunque tuviera que instalar la maldita antena satelital en la torre yo mismo, cualquier cosa por verla así de feliz.

Llegamos a la cocina y ella se dirigió al refrigerador revisándolo de arriba abajo. Luego hizo lo mismo con la alacena intercalando un "Hummmm" o un "Ajá" de vez en cuando. Yo mientras tanto me senté en la barra de la isla y desvergonzadamente la observé moverse por todo el lugar.

Finalmente tomó lápiz y papel de un cajón y comenzó a anotar.

-Alimentos? – Pregunté lo obvio.

-Seeeeep – Dijo sin mirarme, inclinada en un mesón, con su trasero apuntando hacia mí, moviéndolo rítmicamente de un lado al otro. Lo hacía a propósito?

-Pero Gianna tiene bastantes cosas aquí… – Le dije mirando las repisas del refrigerador y la despensa llenos de comida.

-Ajá. Mucha comida normal, ideal para humanas que viven a dieta para adelgazar y vivir mucho tiempo, con cereales llenos de fibra y sin azúcar, leche sin lactosa, pan negro y quesillo y lechugas y sucralosa y sal sin sodio… Uf! Yo quiero comer como un preso condenado a muerte, un montón de grasa, tocino, pan blanco, carne, algodón de azúcar, panqueques, helados caros y pasteles, todo frito o arrebosado! Total, antes de que me venga la falla hepática o el coma diabético, Paf! Me transforman.

-Veo que tienes un plan perfectamente diseñado – Le dije, sarcástico.

-Ajá – Dijo ignorando mi tono irónico – Sólo me falta elaborar un menú para saber lo que debo comprar – Y siguió anotando.

-Bella – Le dije pasado un rato, cuando ella dejó de escribir y metió algo congelado al microondas.

-Mmmmh? – Dijo volteándose hacia mí.

-Cuando quieres transformarte?

-Tan desesperado estás por deshacerte de mí? – Preguntó fingiendo ofenderse.

-Tú sabes que no, es sólo que me gustaría que planeáramos qué vas a hacer con el tiempo que te queda como humana – Expliqué.

-Qué tienes en mente? – Preguntó acercándose.

-Bueno, así como hiciste una lista de las cosas que quieres comer, deberías hacer una lista de cosas que quieres hacer antes de la transformación. Una vez que seas un vampiro nada será igual… - Dije pensando que ella estaría ligada por siempre a su creador. Ya no sería yo la persona a la que acudiría en caso de necesidad.

-Mmmmmh… tienes razón, voy a hacer una lista… pero tú crees que las podré realizar? Que podré salir del castillo y por ejemplo salir a pasear en una pista de obstáculos en una cuadrimoto? – Preguntó con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Bella tú estás a mi cargo, basta con que estemos juntos para que te den permiso de ir donde quieras – Le dije reclinándome en el mesón, a su lado.

-O sea…

-El cielo es el límite. Piénsalo. Lo que quieras hacer lo vamos a hacer juntos – Bella sonrió y se inclinó posando su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo no me moví ni respiré por miedo a alejarla.

-Gracias Félix, eres lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado – Dijo, y antes de que pudiera responder sonó el timbre del microondas – Mi pizza está lista! Te apuesto a que es asquerosa… la comida para microondas siempre lo es.

-Por qué no comes otra cosa? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Porque la alternativa es una ensalada de lechuga con rabanitos, zanahoria, atún y huevo picado. No sé qué mente enferma decidió que esos ingredientes debían a ir juntos, pero no voy a ser yo quién sufra por ese severo error de juicio – Dijo seriamente. Yo nunca podía descifrar si Bella hablaba en serio… era frustrante.

-Entonces es mejor comer pizza asquerosa – Afirmé.

-Siiip. Es asquerosa pero al menos los ingredientes son los que deben ser – Dijo echándose un trozo a la boca – Mmmmmh… - Saboreó – No tan mal… la pizza congelada en Italia es mejor que la que venden en el "Supermercado de Al" en Forks.

-Cabría de esperarse, no? – Le dije levantando una ceja como a ella le gustaba levantármela a mí.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea… Oye por qué no me cuentas lo que no me quisiste contar en la mañana después de que se fue Demetri? – Me miró a los ojos luciendo adorable, con las mejillas llenas de pizza y sus labios manchados con un poco de aceite. Cómo demonios decir que no a esa imagen?

-En pocas palabras, los Volturi nos mantenemos unidos gracias al poder de Chelsea de crear lazos de unión y fidelidad entre nuestros miembros, y para mantener a Chelsea en línea está Corin, que produce una sensación de bienestar y contento que resulta adictiva. Si estás mucho tiempo bajo su influencia y luego te la quitan, sufres los mismos síntomas de abstinencia que un drogadicto humano.

-Y ella es la Jefa de la Guardia de las Reinas? Están locos? – Preguntó Bella levantando la voz.

-Shhhhhh – Le dije – Habla más despacio, hablar de esto puede ser considerado alta traición – Esperé hasta que Bella asintió – Todo comenzó cuando mataron a la Reina Didyme, dejando al maestro Marcus destrozado, en el estado que lo vez ahora aún después de cientos de años de su pérdida. El maestro Caius y el maestro Aro entraron en pánico al darse cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. Temían que si alguien lograba hacer daño a sus parejas ellos terminarían como muertos en vida, como Marcus.

-Entonces decidieron encerrar a sus esposas para que nada ni nadie las pudiera alcanzar – Concluyó Bella.

-Y ahí entra Corin, manteniéndolas felices y satisfechas en su encierro – Expliqué.

-Es una locura, están enfermos! – Susurró/gritó Bella.

-Como sea, no es asunto tuyo, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto – Le dije comenzando a preocuparme.

-Las pelotas que no puedo! – Exclamó – Yo las voy a sacar de la torre, ya vas a ver.

-Bella no, por favor… - Rogué – Eso me huele a sentencia a muerte segura…

-No si se hace de manera inteligente. No preocupes tu linda cabecita – Se burló dándome dos palmadas en las mejillas – Yo me encargo de todo – Dijo y dio un mordisco final a su pizza, maquinando mientras masticaba.

Mierda! Bella Swan se deletrea P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A-S…

**Espero que les haya gustado! Bella va a acercar la tecnología y el Pack HBO a Las Reinas… Qué tal saldrá eso? Pobre Félix, no tiene más alternativa que seguirla en su cruzada de Liberación de las prisioneras de la torre… Se lo imaginan instalando la antena satelital? Yo sí, y sin camisa, por supuesto.**

**Opinen, eso es el motor que me impulsa a escribir así de rápido.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Odisea hospitalaria

**Siendo pasadas las 4:00 am del sábado terminé este capítulo, tal como había prometido. Espero les guste, es un poquito diferente, pero necesario para el desarrollo de la relación de los personajes.**

**Ustedes dirán… (En serio, díganme qué les parece!)**

**Abrazotes.**

**Capítulo 6**

Te robaré el corazón  
no tengo nada más que hacer  
a veces pienso tantas cosas raras  
que me alucino de tipo cruel.

Me vuelvo loco por vos  
Y me enceguezco casi sin querer  
es muchas sobredosis de idiotez  
que ya no puedo controlar.

_Me vuelvo loco por vos / Vilma Palma e Vampiros_

-Quiero tirarme en paracaídas – Dijo Bella sentada en la Isla de la cocina, balanceando las piernas como una niña pequeña. Yo lo anoté en la lista de "cosas que hacer como humana antes de volverme una loca homicida" (Sus palabras, no las mías).

-No hay problema, tendrás que asistir a un par de lecciones y después elegimos dónde quieres lanzarte y un día nublado para que yo no brille – Respondí.

-Mmmmmmh… Quiero ir a una tienda de mascotas y acariciar cachorritos… Seguro que cuando sea vampira me van a temer… - Razonó - Puedo tener una mascota? Nunca he tenido una mascota – Me dijo poniéndome ojitos adorables. Yo ya estaba aprendiendo, así es que miré directamente a mi libreta, ignorándola.

-No sé si Aro lo permitirá, nunca nadie ha tenido una mascota – Le dije – Pero eso probablemente es porque a nadie le han interesado… En qué estás pensando?

-Peces Koi – Respondió ella de inmediato - Viven hasta 250 años, son una buena mascota para un vampiro. Yo creo que una tortuga de Galápagos también, esas viven como 150 años, pero están en peligro de extinción y son muy grandotas… aunque podría montarme en ellas! Eso sería entretenido… - Dijo mirando al techo y golpeándose el mentón con el dedo índice, como considerando la idea seriamente.

-No Bella, no tortugas. Eso es riesgoso, complicado de ejecutar y puede llamar la atención de humanos. No queremos ser asociados con el tráfico de animales exóticos sólo para que tú puedas montar una tortuga que probablemente te va a aburrir en una semana – Le dije cruzando los brazos, endureciendo mi postura para que viera que hablaba en serio. No me convencería de traficar tortugas gigantes!

-Pero… - Balbuceó con un puchero.

-En cambio los Koi me parecen casi una buena idea… - Continué - No necesitan demasiados cuidados y viven más o menos el tiempo que vas a estar con nosotros, así es que cuando te vayas (si decides hacerlo) no vas a tener que preocuparte de qué va a suceder con tus mascotas.

-De verdad crees que puedo tener Kois? – Preguntó saltando de la mesa y aterrizando justo frente a mí. Hizo una mueca y se abrazó el costado.

-Bella por dios, ten cuidado! – Le dije sujetándola por los hombros – Aún no estás bien del golpe de ayer, prometiste que no harías locuras! – Exclamé preocupado – Una más y te voy a enguinchar, no importa lo que hayas leído en internet. Te enguincho y te amarro a la cama hasta que se te hayan borrado los moretones –Amenacé.

-Ok, ok, no pasa nada – Dijo esforzando la voz a través de los dientes apretados.

-Así veo, estás perfecta – Dije lleno de ironía y sin soltarla. Bajé mis manos a su cintura y la levanté en un solo movimiento para volver a sentarla en el mesón – Mejor? – Pregunté.

-Ajá – Dijo ella pero sin enderezarse. Yo me dirigí sin decir más al freezer y saqué una bolsa de medio kilo de maíz y de un cajón una toalla de cocina. Envolví el maíz en la toalla y me acerqué a Bella.

-Ponte derecha – Le dije en voz baja. Bella obedeció lentamente – Súbete la camiseta – Le dije con una voz que no admitía réplica.

-No creo que… - Trató de detenerme.

-Súbete la camiseta Isabella – Le dije – Somos amigos en todo lo que quieras, pero tu seguridad me la tomo en serio.

-Sí, claro… soy tu trabajo… - Dijo ella desganada y se levantó la camiseta, derrotada.

Yo le iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando vi su costado. Yo había imaginado moretones azulados, pero Bella le había bajado el perfil. Casi toda la piel de su lado izquierdo estaba manchada de morado oscuro y fucsia. Era como si hubiera tenido un maldito derrame!

-Bella! – Exclamé – Mierda! Mierda, Bella! Debimos ir al hospital, mira cómo estás!

-No es nada… - Dijo ella tratando de bajar su camiseta. Yo no se lo permití y cubrí su piel amoratada con la compresa fría.

-Maldita sea! Pensé que podía confiar en ti! Soy un imbécil! – Me paseé de un lado al otro – Nos vamos al hospital, ahora – Dije girándome hacia ella.

-Los otros se van a enterar… - Murmuró ella.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás! Estás con dolor, no puedes respirar bien y tienes moretones tan grandes que temo que se pueda soltar un coágulo… Imbécil, imbécil! - Me maldije mientras buscaba las llaves de mi auto en mi bolsillo. Sí, afortunadamente las tenía conmigo. Rápidamente ordené la cocina para dejarla como la encontramos y tomé a Bella entre mis brazos, apoyando su lado derecho contra mi cuerpo.

-Félix… - Murmuró ella. Yo no respondí. Estaba furioso con ella. Estaba furioso conmigo.

Bella suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Corrí por los pasillos y bajé hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Al ser un miembro de elite de La Guardia, tenía un buen lugar para aparcar, así es que no demoramos nada en llegar a mi auto, un Ferrari 612 GTO Concept negro. Amaba mi auto.

Pero en ese momento lo odié.

Porque al ser una auto de velocidad, era extremadamente bajo y para poder subir a Bella en el asiento del pasajero ella se debió agachar bastante, arrancándole un gemido de dolor que trató de acallar rápidamente.

-Bella, si te duele quéjate, maldita sea! – Le dije subiendo al lado del conductor después de haber ajustado su cinturón de seguridad.

Encendí el motor.

-No… ya estás lo suficientemente enojado – Susurró con la voz quebrada. Me tenía miedo?

Me giré hacia ella y estaba pegada a la puerta, lo más lejos posible de mí, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Bella – Dije suspirando, tratando de calmarme – No me tengas miedo… Jamás te haría daño – Le dije con voz suave.

-Lo sé – Me dijo – No te tengo miedo… pero no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo, yo no quise mentirte, solamente quería evitar… esto.

-Mierda! – Dije y apoyé la cabeza en el volante, sintiéndome derrotado – Bella si me enojo es porque me preocupo por ti…

-Porque es tu trabajo – Interrumpió ella tan despacio que creí imaginármelo. Pero su rostro mirando hacia el frente, desolado, me dijo que lo escuché de verdad.

-No Isabella, si fueras simplemente mi trabajo trataría de mantenerte encerrada en el castillo con un cuaderno y una caja de lápices de colores mientras yo me encargo de mis labores habituales. Pero me importas, y por eso quiero que vivas intensamente tus últimos días como humana, por eso he estado dispuesto a seguirte en todos tus caprichos, por eso voy a interceder para que los maestros nos dejen construir un estanque para tus peces en el jardín y por eso voy a instalar la antena para que Las Reinas vean HBO y voy a contratar una conexión de wifi para que puedan ver en Netflix lo que se les antoje.

Porque me importas Isabella – Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y girándolo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas –Porque me importas necesito que me ayudes! Yo no he sido humano desde hace cientos de años, y no he tenido contacto con ninguno en un contexto social que no incluya mi alimentación. Necesito que me guíes, que me ayudes a protegerte de las pequeñas cosas, que me digas si estás enferma o te duele algo. Yo me encargo de las grandes cosas, yo voy a luchar por ti… si tú me ayudas – Susurré.

Bella se mordía el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por no llorar, pero me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la palma de una de mis manos y la besó.

-Gracias… lo siento Félix… supongo que he estado resintiendo que soy sólo una obligación para ti, no alguien que te importe de verdad. Pero tienes razón, has ido mucho más allá del deber conmigo, y yo simplemente no lo vi. Ahora vamos antes de que alguien nos vea – Dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-No hay nadie o lo habría escuchado – Le dije. Aún sentía el calor de sus labios en la mano que besó.

Ignoré mis deseos de pasar mis propios labios sobre su beso y aceleré.

oooOooo

Ir al hospital fue una experiencia completamente nueva para mí, y en su mayor parte, desagradable.

-Si quieres te quedas en el auto – Ofreció Bella – Me das tu tarjeta de crédito para pagar y listo.

-De ninguna manera. En primer lugar, quiero hablar con el doctor, en segundo, quiero escuchar con mis propios oídos el diagnóstico, y en tercer lugar tu no hablas italiano – Le dije saliendo del auto y tomándola en mis brazos para ayudarla a ponerse de pié.

Afortunadamente ya estaba casi oscuro por lo que no tuve problemas para atravesar el estacionamiento, caminando lentamente con Bella de mi brazo.

A medida que nos acercamos al edificio una multitud de olores comenzó a asaltarme. Sangre, excrementos, orina, carne en descomposición, alcohol, desinfectante, cloro, lágrimas, sudor, flemas… Por dios! Casi tomo la oferta de Bella y me regreso al auto. Era asqueroso.

Yo había pensado que lo más difícil sería controlar mi sed, a pesar de que me había alimentado ese mismo día, pero los demás olores eran tan potentes que cubrían el de la sangre eliminando mi sed.

Obviamente al llegar a la recepción todo se intensificó, ya que varias personas esperaban por su turno. Había una pareja que había sobrevivido un accidente automovilístico y sangraban de varias heridas, un hombre que aparentemente era ayudante de chef en un restaurante y se había quemado gravemente la mano con aceite caliente, había un niño pequeño con una fiebre muy alta, una anciana que tosía horriblemente, supongo que sufría de tuberculosis, y un niño de unos 10 años que se había caído de su patineta haciendo peligrosas acrobacias y aparentaba tener un par de huesos rotos.

Nos acercamos al mesón principal y me dirigí en italiano a la recepcionista.

-Cuál es su emergencia? – Preguntó.

-Mi novia tiene una lesión en las costillas, creemos que se puede haber fracturado una o dos – Respondí.

-Cuándo fue el accidente? – Dijo mientras escribía a toda velocidad en el teclado de su computador.

-Ayer por la noche – Respondí.

-Y cómo te ocurrió querida? – Preguntó directamente a Bella.

- Mi dispiace, non parlo italiano – Respondió Bella sorprendiéndome.

-Se cayó por las escaleras – Le dije rápidamente.

-No me diga… - Dijo la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo y estudiándome detenidamente.

-Si le digo – Respondí. No entendía cuál era su problema.

-Cuál es el nombre de la paciente? – Preguntó

-Isabella Cigno – Dije pensando que Swan en italiano era apropiado.

-Edad? – Preguntó mirándola a ella. Bella evitó su mirada cubriendo su rostro con su largo cabello.

-18, casi 19 – Respondí, y seguí respondiendo un extenso cuestionario de datos personales de Bella, con una sección dedicada a las preexistencias, enfermedades, operaciones y huesos rotos.

Bella tenía una larga lista de accidentes que habían dejado sus cicatrices en su cuerpo, e incluso varias fracturas.

Para cuando terminamos la mujer me miraba con franca hostilidad.

-Esperen ahí – Dijo apuntando a la sala de espera.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé a un sillón, sentándola y rodeándola con mi brazo, anclándome a ella. Ese maldito olor me volvería loco! Pero Bella… ella olía tan bien…

Hundí mi rostro en su cabello, y ella pareció entender lo que hacía, porque se inclinó hacia mí.

Y entonces lo escuché…

-… Te digo que deberíamos llamar a la policía de inmediato, no tengo dudas de que abusa de ella… y es enorme! No sé cómo no la ha matado… pobre niña, la hubieras visto, parecía un pajarito al lado de él – Era la voz de la recepcionista.

-Y cuál fue la excusa? – Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Que se cayó por la escalera… Te imaginas algo más cliché? Y claro, todo es muy conveniente, como ella no habla italiano… - Dijo indignada.

-Americana? – Preguntó la otra voz.

-Americana – Confirmó la recepcionista.

-Está bien, yo me voy a hacer cargo. No llamaremos a la policía aún, pero avisa a los guardias de seguridad que estén atentos – Se escuchó movimiento y luego pasos por el pasillo.

-Isabella Cigno? – Llamó la recepcionista unos minutos después.

Me puse de pié y ayudé a Bella a levantarse. La abracé por la cintura y susurré en su oído

-Creen que soy tu novio y te golpeo.

-Que qué? – Preguntó Bella un poco muy alto, llamando la atención de todos, en particular de la recepcionista.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Dije soy tu novio y que anoche te caíste por la escalera – Le dije rápidamente.

-Me caí por la escalera? No se te ocurrió algo más cliché? – Preguntó lo mismo que la recepcionista.

-Lo siento, es lo que he visto en la tele… - Me encogí de hombros.

-Maldición, ahora soy una mujer golpeada, con razón me miraba con tanta simpatía – Dijo Bella caminando enojada y decidida hacia el mesón.

-El box de atención número 5 querida – Dijo la recepcionista.

-Cinque… Cinco! Grazie – Dijo Bella y pasó a su box.

La recepcionista mirándome a mí dijo – Ella puede entrar sola.

-Sí, pero va a entrar conmigo – Respondí y pasé de largo hacia los box de atención.

Bella estaba de pié junto a una alta camilla y yo automáticamente me acerqué y la tomé de la cintura para sentarla en ella. Nos miramos sin decir nada y ella comenzó a balancear las piernas. Pronto entró el doctor, un hombre de unos 40 años alto y fibroso.

-Isabella? – Preguntó.

-Sí – Dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y usted es? –Preguntó en un inglés con un marcado acento.

-Félix, mi novio – Dijo Bella sonrojándose. Mierda! No era momento para sonrojos!

-Mmmmmh… Bien, que te trae por aquí Isabella? – Preguntó el doctor acercándose a ella y cubriendo su visión de mí.

-Creo… creo que puedo tener fisuradas un par de costillas – Dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Y cómo sucedió eso? – Preguntó el doctor. Bella levantó la vista buscando mis ojos, pero el doctor se movió y me cubrió nuevamente.

-Me… me caí por la escalera… anoche… - Dijo ella.

-Me podrías dar más detalles? – Dijo el doctor calmadamente. Mierda! Bella no sabe mentir, y ahora ni siquiera teníamos una mentira preparada de antemano.

-Eh… Me levanté en la noche a darle de comer a mis peces Koi, porque se me había olvidado hacerlo antes y ellos se pone de mal humor cuando están hambrientos, y andaba descalza, y la luz de emergencia del jardín estaba quemada, y no se veía nada y las escaleras de piedra que llevan al jardín estaban húmedas, y me resbalé y caí con el canto de un escalón en las costillas del lado izquierdo – Dijo ella sin respirar. Yo no pude menos que sonreír… alimentar a sus peces Koi de noche? Peces malhumorados? Demonios, sólo en honor a esta ridícula mentira le regalaría todos los Koi que quisiera!

-Ya veo… puedo ver la lesión? – Preguntó el doctor con voz neutra, sin delatar su escepticismo.

-Si… -Dijo Bella levantándose la camiseta. Yo ya había visto la lesión, pero no dejó de afectarme el verla herida por mi culpa. Su blanca piel manchada de azul y púrpura…

-Ejem… -Se aclaró la garganta el doctor, como si estuviera incómodo – Te voy a tocar, y tú me vas a decir dónde te duele en escala de 1 al 10…

Y comenzaron los exámenes. La palparon, la auscultaron, la hicieron moverse y toser, y le tomaron radiografías. Después de 3 horas en el hospital, apareció nuevamente el doctor en el box número 5.

-Ok, Isabella, como sospechaba tienes 3 costillas fisuradas y un hematoma perióstico bastante extenso, acompañado de hematomas subcutáneos, que son mucho menos serios. Afortunadamente no hay daño en el pulmón, por lo tanto no hay acumulación de líquido.

-Disculpe… - Dijo Bella – Que es "hematoma perióstico"?

-Los hematomas se clasifican según su profundidad y gravedad – Explicó él, todo profesionalismo y seriedad - Los subcutáneos llegan justo bajo la piel, los intramusculares se ubican dentro del músculo y los periósticos afectan a los capilares que rodean el hueso. Es el más serio y doloroso.

-Cuál es el tratamiento? - Pregunté.

-Reposo, esa zona lamentablemente no se puede enyesar. Debe aplicar hielo y si le duele mucho, tomar ibuprofeno – Respondió el médico en tono cortante.

-Y los coágulos? – Insistí.

-Le recetaría un anticoagulante, pero como va a estar tomando ibuprofeno y eso de por sí diluye la sangre, no es necesario, y sería hasta peligroso. Si tuviera un accidente tomando los 2 medicamentos se podía desangrar rápidamente – Respondió el doctor – Ahora me gustaría hablar unos minutos a solas con ella si no le importa – Me dijo el doctor abriendo la cortina del box para que saliera. Yo me fui sin decir palabra, de todos modos escucharía todo desde la sala de espera. Bella me hizo una débil seña con la mano antes de que el doctor volviera a cerrar la cortina.

Mientras esperaba, me dirigí al mesón de pago y saldé nuestra deuda.

-Bien Isabella… Por fin a solas – Dijo él sonando bastante más relajado ahora que no estaba yo – Quiero que sepas que cuentas con el derecho a la confidencialidad, lo que me digas no lo voy a volver a repetir, pero es importante que seas honesta.

-Ok… - Dijo Bella, despacio.

-Realmente no te caíste por una escalera, verdad? – Preguntó él, sin rodeos.

-A qué se refiere? – Preguntó ella a la defensiva, haciéndola más sospechosa aún.

-Bella tu lesión no se condice con tu historia! Si te hubieras golpeado con el canto de un peldaño tu costado se vería completamente diferente… - Dijo él como explicándole a un niño.

-Yo… Mmmmmh… Necesito irme… - Dijo ella y la escuché saltar de la camilla – Humpf! – Se quejó.

-Isabella sabemos que él te lo hizo – Dijo el médico comprendiendo que Bella se le escapaba.

-Gracias por todo… -Dijo Bella con voz ahogada, probablemente por el dolor provocado por el salto desde la camilla - Lo siento… adiós.

-Isabella, te podemos ayudar, no tienes que afrontar esto sola… - Dijo él.

-Me tengo que ir, gracias por su ayuda y su preocupación – Dijo Bella y apareció en la sala de espera caminando cuán rápido podía.

-Isabella! – Corrió él tras ella.

-Pagaste? – Me preguntó Bella sin aminorar la velocidad. Yo asentí y estiré mi mano hacia ella. Ella la apretó y miró hacia atrás - Addio, grazie di tutto – Dónde demonios aprendió a hablar italiano?

-Addio ragazza, Dio vi protegga – Gritó la recepcionista mientras salíamos por las puertas de Urgencias.

Al salir nos dio el viento en la cara y fue un enorme alivio el escapar del olor del hospital.

Ayudé a Bella a subir al auto y al girarme vi que en la puerta de Urgencias estaba el doctor acompañado de 2 guardias de seguridad. Nos vio partir con el rostro contraído por la rabia y frustración, y yo lo entendí. Él estaba haciendo su trabajo y sólo intentaba proteger a Bella de mí… Igual que yo.

Sólo que yo no estaba teniendo éxito en mi tarea.

**Qué tal la odisea en el hospital?**

**Pobre Félix el novio maltratador… deberían haber pensado antes en su coartada!**

**Regálenme sus comentarios y yo les regalaré más capítulos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Comida

**Hola! Estoy contenta, me gusta como salió este capítulo… espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo al terminarlo. Es que creo que ocurren un par de buenas conversaciones, importantes para el acercamiento entre los personajes.**

**Y de paso me burlo de 2 corporaciones…**

**Y explico un par de cosas que me han estado preguntando en sus reviews.**

**En fin, disfruten y no dejen de comentar.**

**Abrazos!**

**Capítulo 7**

When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

_I´m gonna be (500 miles) / The Proclaimers_

-A donde vamos? – Preguntó Bella después de un rato de silencio mientras nos alejábamos del hospital.

-Al supermercado, vamos a comprar toda la comida chatarra que anotaste en tu lista – Respondí.

-Vale… tengo un poco de hambre – Dijo sobándose el estómago.

-Hoy no vas a cocinar nada – Le dije – Hoy vamos a comprar algo de comida rápida porque tu vas a llegar a acostarte.

-A acostarme? Pero aún es temprano! – Exclamó cruzándose de brazos, como preparándose para una pelea. Pero no habría pelea, porque no había argumentos que me hicieran cambiar de opinión.

-Bella el médico dijo que necesitas reposo y vas a reposar, quieras o no. Yo te lo voy a tratar de hacer lo más agradable posible, pero si no cooperas voy a tener que informar a Aro… - Le dije seriamente.

-Le vas a decir que me golpeaste? – Me preguntó desafiante.

-Lo que sea necesario – Respondí.

-Grrrrr! – Gruñó – Eres tan… obstinado! – Me dijo empujando mi brazo. Obviamente no me movió un milímetro.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, la diferencia es que yo estoy dispuesto a ceder en casi todo lo demás, menos tu seguridad, en cambio tú eres obstinada siempre – Dijo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Humph! – Resopló y miró por la ventanilla. Sonreí. Había ganado.

Estacioné en el espacio para lisiados en el estacionamiento del supermercado, que estaba casi repleto, y Bella comenzó a reclamar otra vez.

-Este espacio es para los lisiados, ancianos o embarazadas! – Exclamó – Busca otro espacio!

-En primer lugar, tú en este momento estás lisiada, y en segundo, el único espacio disponible está al otro lado del estacionamiento, así es que a menos que quieras que te cargue, no te voy a dejar caminar esa distancia. No estamos usando este espacio por holgazanes, sino porque lo necesitamos – Razoné.

-Está bien – Suspiró y esperó a que yo la ayudara a bajar del auto.

Tomamos un carro y comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos, yo manejando y Bella agregando productos.

Metió 3 tipos de cereales para el desayuno, todos llenos de azúcar y sin un gramo de algo que justificara su valor nutricional.

Compró varias latas de crema batida.

Compró un kilo de tocino.

Compró dos docenas de huevos.

Compró bases para preparar muffins de chocolate con chispas de chocolate blanco y otra de panqueques.

Compró bases para freír hamburguesas y pescado.

Compró varios litros de leche entera.

Compró varios tipos de carne, jamón y embutidos.

Compró 5 tipos de quesos diferentes.

Compró galletitas de coctel.

Compró varios pasteles pequeños.

Compró 4 tipos de helado, del más caro, con sabores mucho más complejos que los simples "vainilla, frutilla o chocolate" que me sonaban familiares (aunque claro, nunca he probado ninguno).

Compró 4 tipos de pan blanco. Dijo que el pan se puede congelar.

Compró agnolotis, panzottis y ravioles frescos.

Compró un poco de frutas y verduras... Para preparar las salsas para sus pastas, no es que pretendiera hacer una ensalada, dios nos libre!

Compró 2 barras gigantes de chocolate Toblerone. Eran del grosor de una viga de construcción, pero ella me aseguró que se los comería antes de su transformación. Lo dudé ya que cada barra era casi tan gruesa como su brazo, pero no discutí.

Compró una bolsa de malvaviscos.

Compró un kilo de langostinos.

Compró en total 9 litros de Coca Cola Light. Cuando vio mi mirada incrédula, me dijo "es por el sabor, no las calorías".

Compró 15 tubos de papas Pringles. De los siguientes horribles sabores: Crema ácida y cebolla; Camarón grillado; Jalapeño cheddar; Rancho; Sal y vinagre; Pizza; Barbacoa; Mostaza y miel; Chile habanero; Algas (seaweed); Guacamole picante; Canela; Bistec y queso crema; Tamal ardiente y por supuesto, la Original. Dijo que era su última oportunidad de probarlas, y que cómo se iba a perder la oportunidad de degustar papas con gusto a bistec y queso crema o tamal ardiente?

No supe qué decir.

Una vez que hube pagado salimos juntos con el carro lleno de bolsas. Al llegar junto al auto comencé a cargar las bolsas en el maletero cuando una mujer de unos 45 años se acercó furiosa.

-Qué se han imaginado? – Gritó.

-Uh? – Pregunté pensando que tal vez se dirigía a alguien detrás de mí.

-Cree que por que tiene un auto caro puede pasar por encima de los demás? Que falta de respeto! – Gritó. De a poco se empezó a reunir gente a nuestro alrededor y Bella miraba hacia todos lados tratando de comprender qué pasaba.

-Señora, honestamente no tengo la menor idea de lo que me está hablando – Le dije en voz baja y controlada.

-Y encima se hace el tonto! – Dijo lanzando sus manos al aire. Bella poco a poco se había ido moviendo para ubicarse entre el auto y yo.

-Señora – Le dije comenzando a perder la paciencia – O se explica o nos deja en paz.

-Tu noviecita no se ve muy embarazada ni tú muy discapacitado – Escupió mirando el plano estómago de Bella, que se apegó aún más a mí. Algunas personas que miraban dieron palabras de apoyo a la mujer que nos increpaba.

-No hable de lo que no sabe señora, y evite sacar conclusiones – Le dije con voz amenazante – Mi novia está accidentada y necesitaba este espacio del estacionamiento.

-Pues yo la veo perfectamente bien – Chilló ella, cada vez más alterada. Yo estaba a punto de lanzarme a la yugular de la arpía cuando el brazo de Bella rodeó mi cintura, serenándome de inmediato. No podía perder la paciencia con Bella tan cerca.

-Está bien Félix – Dijo ella en voz baja, justo lo suficientemente alta para que yo escuchara - Per questo motivo l'affare parcheggio (*_Por esta razón necesito el estacionamiento_) – Dijo Bella levantando su camiseta para exponer su piel amoratada – Veniamo dall'ospedale (_*Venimos del hospital_) Trisadas costole e contusioni profonde… (*_Costillas trisadas y contusiones profundas…_) Riesco a malapena a camminare e respirare… (*_Me duele caminar y respirar…_) Trovo difficile entrare l'auto (*_Me cuesta entrar al auto_) Che è una ragione sufficiente? (*Será una razón suficiente?) O dovrei anche incinta?(*_O además me debo embarazar?_).

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Yo incluido. Dónde demonios aprendió Bella a hablar italiano? Su gramática no era perfecta, pero se hacía entender perfectamente y su acento no estaba nada mal.

-Yo… yo… -Dijo la mujer retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Nos atacó sin motivo y asumió lo peor. Déjenos tranquilos y piénselo un poco antes de increpar a alguien arbitrariamente – Dijo Bella en italiano acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano. Yo la levanté y besé su dorso y abrí la puerta del pasajero. Luego delicadamente la ayudé a sentarse, demostrando a todos los curiosos que Bella no estaba fingiendo.

-La próxima vez que moleste a mi novia no voy a ser tan paciente – Le dije a la mujer subiendo al auto. Aceleré y salimos de ahí.

Estuvimos callados un buen rato, el ambiente bastante tenso. Finalmente decidí romper el silencio.

-Ok, dónde quieres comer? – Pregunté.

-Podemos ir a Mc Donalds? – Preguntó.

-No hay problema, aunque había pensado en mejores opciones. Incluso entre la comida rápida hay cosas mejores no? – Le pregunté.

-Exacto, pero si encuentras algo asqueroso en tu hamburguesa de una cadena más pequeña, las indemnizaciones son más pequeñas, y los acuerdos para no ir a juicio también – Sonrió como si todo el mundo debiera manejar esa información.

-Y tú _esperas_ encontrar algo asqueroso? – Pregunté sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bella estaba completamente loca!

-Sip, ojalá fuera tan suertuda, Mc Donalds paga bien a quienes envenena por error… - Suspiró.

-Cuando hablamos de cosas asquerosas… de qué estamos hablando exactamente? – Pregunté reticente… realmente no quería saber, pero _no podía_ no preguntar.

-Mmmmmmh una vez a un señor le salió una hamburguesa tan podrida que se movía. Literalmente estaba rellena de gusanos! Cashing! Ahora es millonario – Se carcajeó. Estaba hablando en serio?

-Bella dime que es una broma… - Le dije disminuyendo la velocidad.

-Nop… a una niñita como de 7 años le salió un condón USADO en sus papas fritas, y hay una señora a la que le salió un ratón muerto enterito en su ensalada! Y es cierto, yo vi la foto!– Dijo gesticulando.

-Y tú pretendes que te lleve a comer a ese basurero?- Le pregunté esperando, rogando que lo negara.

-Si! Es como jugar a la lotería, te sale un ratón y no trabajas nunca más, ni tus hijos, ni tus nietos… - Me explicó riendo.

-Isabella no vamos a jugar con tu salud. Vamos a ir a comprar comida para llevar en un restaurant de verdad, no en ese vertedero. Y no me vengas con que sólo quieres capitalizar, que ya sabes que nunca vas a tener problemas económicos. No vas a comer gusanos ni ratas ni mucho menos vas a untar tus papas en condones usados! – Dije enfureciéndome ante la mera idea.

-Uf! Vale! No te enojes, que era en parte broma… - Me dijo sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.

-Cuál es la parte que no era broma? – Pregunté estacionando frente a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Obviamente no ofrecían comida para llevar, pero si algo he aprendido con mis años es que todos tienen su precio, sólo hay que averiguar cuál es.

-Las cosas que te dije que se encontraron en la comida son todas historias reales, y hay otras peores! Pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho la comida rápida de estas cadenas, prefiero las preparaciones más "caseras" de los negocios pequeños… - Dijo.

-Menos mal que no me discutes el no ir a Mc Donalds… - Dije aliviado – Bueno, qué quieres comer? Este es uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

-En qué se especializan? – Preguntó ella.

-En pastas, es una como una trattoría pero más elegante – Expliqué.

-Vale, entonces quiero… canelones de salmón con salsa de limón – Dijo relamiéndose. Sentí una punzada de añoranza al imaginarnos comiendo juntos en ese restaurant, probando cosas nuevas, compartiendo nuestra comida… Como si fuéramos normales, como si fuéramos una pareja.

Sería tan fácil amarla…

Sería tan entretenido amarla…

Sería siempre una aventura amarla…

-Eso me suena un poco específico, dame un par de opciones más en caso de que no tengan ese plato en particular – Le dije tratando de volver a enfocarme en el aquí y ahora.

-Mmmmmh… agnolotis de ricota y espinaca con salsa de nuez – Dijo sonriendo, los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo – Y la otra opción seríaaaa… sorrentinos de cangrejo con salsa margarita!

-Vale, voy a ver qué tienen y regreso en seguida – Dije abriendo la puerta del auto.

-No quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó desabrochándose el cinturón.

-No, prefiero que te quedes sentada, tranquila y reposando como dijo el doctor. Vuelvo en seguida.

-Vale… - Dijo desinflándose en el asiento – Puedo escuchar radio mientras espero?

-Por supuesto! – Le dije – Compórtate mientras traigo tu comida.

-No te preocupes, tengo mucha hambre y sueño como para hacer desastres –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Tal como había pensado, el dinero obra milagros y bastó con sacar mi tarjeta de crédito American Express Centurion para que todos se desvivieran por atenderme. Ninguno de los platos que Bella me pidió estaban en el menú, pero accedieron a preparar los tres para mí, cobrando extra, pero dedicando al chef exclusivamente a la tarea, por lo que no debí esperar demasiado.

Cuando salí del restaurante, satisfecho conmigo mismo, escuché desde la puerta la voz de Bella cantando a gritos y absolutamente fuera de tono una vieja canción de Madonna

…Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

He says that he's going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice…

No pude resistir la tentación de quedarme donde estaba escuchándola hasta que la canción terminó, y sólo entonces me acerqué al auto, sobresaltando a Bella, que lucía una sonrisa radiante.

-Te divertiste? – Le pregunté entregándole la bolsa con comida.

-Siiiip! – Dijo por una vez sin avergonzarse – Qué me trajiste? Está pesado!

-Te traje los tres platos que me pediste – Le dije – No tuvieron problemas en prepararlos especialmente para ti cuando les conté cómo te accidentaste tratando de alimentar a tus peces koi a oscuras, por la noche, antes de que se pusieran de mal humor… Porque todos sabemos lo que es un koi malhumorado! Eres una verdadera mártir.

-Hey! No te vi a ti aportar con una mejor idea! – Dijo dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-Tienes toda la razón, mis disculpas – Le dije – En serio Bella, lamento haberte golpeado y lamento haberte llevado al hospital sin preparar una historia creíble. Fue un acto impulsivo y no debió ocurrir.

-Lo del golpe ya lo discutimos, no hay nada que perdonar. Y lo de la historia del hospital… bueno, es una anécdota de la que nos vamos a reír en el futuro. Lo importante es no volver a accidentarme, porque si regresamos al hospital te van a tomar detenido al menos hasta que hagan una investigación de violencia intrafamiliar.

-Mmmmh… Bella he querido preguntarte desde hace horas… en el hospital dijiste que no hablas italiano, pero en el estacionamiento del supermercado vi que si lo hablas, y bastante bien… Cómo es eso? – Pregunté mirándola a los ojos, buscando honestidad en su respuesta.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido una educación formal en el idioma, puedo leer y entender el italiano hablado, y hablar un poco, pero eso es todo – Dijo ella mirándose las manos - Mi abuela, la mamá de mi mamá era italiana. Por qué crees que me llamo Isabella? Es por ella… Se murió el invierno pasado – Suspiró - Bueno, la cosa es que en los veranos, el tiempo que no pasaba con Charlie (que era la mayor parte) lo pasaba en casa de mi abuela en Providence, que es conocida como "La Pequeña Italia" de Estados Unidos…

Mi abuela hablaba exclusivamente en italiano y todo el material de lectura en su casa era en italiano, así es que a menos que decidiera volverme autista, debía aprender al menos lo suficiente para comunicarme con mi nonna, porque ella se negaba a aprender inglés. Y además ella vivía en un barrio de italianos, así es que los vecinos eran iguales… inmigrantes de primera generación que nunca se incorporaron de lleno a la sociedad americana, prefiriendo casarse, tratar y comerciar entre ellos, a la usanza tradicional italiana.

-O sea que el choque cultural no es tan grande – Le dije sonriéndole un poco, tratando de que no se enfocara en la muerte de su abuela.

-No, para nada, si vivir con vampiros come-humanos es algo que he hecho toda la vida! – Respondió burlándose de mí.

-Ya, sabelotodo, estamos llegando – Le dije tragándome una sonrisa mientras ingresábamos al subterráneo del castillo.

-Vale, tenemos que guardar los congelados en el freezer rápido, no quiero que mis helados elegantes se derritan! – Dijo ella desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

La ayudé a salir del auto y la dejé cargar su cena mientras yo cargaba todas las otras bolsas.

Para mi mala fortuna nos encontramos con Demetri.

-Isabella! Qué casualidad! Justamente te estaba buscando! – Dijo él.

-Hola Demetri – Dije yo en un tono de advertencia. Él como siempre, lo ignoró.

-Hola Demetri – Dijo Bella con una media sonrisa que yo interpreté como de simple cortesía – Te importa caminar con nosotros? Llevamos congelados y no queremos que se derritan.

-Por supuesto Bella Dama – Dijo él con una reverencia – Permíteme ayudarte con eso – Dijo y le quitó la bolsa con su cena de las manos. Por supuesto el hecho de que yo llevara 18 bolsas a cuestas le pasó totalmente desapercibido. No es que me pesaran, pero ofrecer su ayuda habría sido mera cortesía.

Pero claro, no era a mí a quién trataba de impresionar.

-Gracias – Dijo Bella – Para qué me buscabas? Aro me necesita?

-Oh no, yo te buscaba por mi cuenta – Respondió él con una sonrisa matadora y acercándose más de lo que me parecía apropiado.

-Para…? – Preguntó Bella mirándolo a los ojos, llena de curiosidad.

-Casi todas las noches salgo a alguno de los bares alrededor de la plaza, tomo algunos tragos con amigos, ya sabes… – Dijo Demetri sin incluir sus escapadas sexuales en esa historia.

-Ajá… no sabía que los vampiros podían beber… - Comentó Bella.

-Sólo podemos procesar bebidas de alto contenido alcohólico, vodka, tequila, whisky, ron… pero nada de ponche, vino o cerveza – Explicó – Además necesitamos una dosis mucho más alta que los humanos para emborracharnos.

-Ha! Nunca me he emborrachado… Félix, tenemos que agregarlo a la lista! – Me dijo entusiasmada – Y tú te emborrachas conmigo!

-Lista? – Preguntó Demetri.

-No es nada – Respondí.

-Bueno, no terminaste de decirme para qué me buscabas! – Le dijo Bella cambiando de tema. Bien, la lista era un asunto entre ella y yo.

-Oh claro… - Sonrió lascivamente – Te buscaba para invitarte a acompañarme esta noche… - Dijo con esa voz que usaba para conquistar a sus humanas borrachas.

-Gracias por pensar en mí Demetri, tal vez en otra oportunidad… - Dijo Bella cortésmente.

- Estás rechazando mi invitación? – Preguntó Demetri más sorprendido que ofendido.

-Sí, lo siento, pero hoy no es un buen día – Dijo ella.

-Pero… Podemos salir aunque sea un rato… - Trató de negociar.

-Demetri, Bella dijo que no – Le dije reprimiendo mi agresividad. Cómo se atrevía a pedirle una cita a Bella justo frente a mí, después de que esa misma mañana le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado?

-De verdad, felices te acompañamos otro día, pero hoy no – Le dijo Bella tomando la bolsa con su comida de las manos de Demetri cuando llegamos a la cocina. Y no se me pasó por alto que Bella me incluía en la invitación… A ella no le interesaba estar a solas con Demetri.

Bella comenzó inmediatamente a preparar un plato con un poco de cada preparación. Los contenedores aún estaban calientes así es que no los debió recalentar.

Mientras, yo ordené los víveres en sus lugares correspondientes y saqué mecánicamente el jugo del refrigerador y serví un vaso para Bella justo cuando terminaba de tragar su primer bocado.

Ella sonrió, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y tomó un sorbo.

Yo me senté frente a ella con la libreta de "cosas que hacer como humana antes de volverme una loca homicida" y comencé a hacer cálculos y planes, agregando anotaciones a medida que se me iban ocurriendo.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Demetri nos observó en silencio.

oooOooo

Para cuando Bella terminó de comer Demetri se había retirado sin despedirse.

oooOooo

Caminamos lentamente hacia la habitación de Bella, y todo el tiempo pensaba en cómo decírselo. Seguro no le gustaría la idea. Y realmente no había un modo concreto de obligarla, excepto involucrando a Aro, y eso no sucedería.

Llegamos a su puerta.

Mierda.

-Bella… necesito que me escuches antes de reaccionar… -Dije inclinándome hacia ella.

-Escuchar qué? Qué pasó ahora? - Dijo claramente preocupada.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada… es sólo que… si queremos hacer todas las cosas de la lista te necesitamos completamente sana – Le dije en mi tono más persuasivo.

-Okaaay… - Dijo ella esperando que desarrollara la idea.

-Quieroquetemudesamihabitación – Dije tan rápido como pude.

-Uh? - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Que quiero que te mudes a mi habitación – Le dije, esta vez muy despacio. Ella enrojeció y no dijo nada – Bella a lo mejor no me explico… El doctor te recetó reposo para mejorar, es lo único que se puede hacer realmente para acelerar el proceso. Por eso te voy a pedir que hagamos caso a sus órdenes y te quedes en cama…

-Y para eso me tendría que mudar a tu habitación? Cuál es la trampa? – Preguntó levantando _esa _ceja.

-No hay trampa! –Exclamé, sabiendo que sí la había.

-Félix… Cuando dices "reposo" de que estamos hablando exactamente? –Preguntó ella peligrosamente calmada.

-D días, según como evoluciones… -Respondí bajando la voz.

-Estás enfermo de la cabeza?! – Susurró/gritó ella.

-Bella tienes que sanar, y francamente lo que más me preocupa son los hematomas… si un pequeño coágulo se desprende y llega a tu corazón o a tu cerebro… - No pude terminar la frase.

-Félix – Suspiró – Ese es el Dr. House hablando de nuevo! No me va a pasar nada, relájate…

-No me puedo relajar, no con respecto a esto… - Dije - Quiero que te mudes a mi habitación por una semana, porque ahí va a ser más fácil mantenerte entretenida. Tengo varias consolas de videojuegos, una tele gigante y mi laptop con internet a tu disposición.

Estaba pensando que a lo mejor podemos planear tus actividades pre-loca homicida, como averiguar dónde tomar las clases de paracaidismo, buscar en internet qué necesitamos para construir una laguna para tus peces, ver dónde se consiguen, qué bomba de aire hay que instalar… Hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer, pero para eso tienes que estar sana. Quédate acostada Bella… Por favor…

-Félix… -Se quejó.

-Por favor – Susurré inclinándome hacia ella aún más.

-Félix yo… - Balbuceó.

-Por favor – Dije susurrando contra su mejilla, a un par de centímetros de la comisura de su boca.

-Ah… -Aspiró y se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

-Por favor Bella… Hazlo por mí… -Dije susurrándole al oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-Está bien… - Dijo soltando el aire y relajando su cuerpo. Yo me retiré despacio, despacio, deslizando mi mejilla contra la de ella.

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente para ver su rostro pude ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su corazón disparado. Me acerqué nuevamente y con la mayor suavidad besé su mejilla.

-Gracias por dejarme cuidar de ti – Le dije y me enderecé.

**Uuuuuuuuh! Hasta yo pensé que se besaban! Que decepción… Pero en fin, la tensión se sigue construyendo, y nuestro Félix se sigue encantando con Bella.**

**Quién ha probado un sabor raro de papas fritas? El más raro que probé yo era de pollo asado, raro sólo por que reproducían EXACTAMENTE el sabor de un pollo asado… Como si en vez de papas estuviera comiendo un trozo de piel doradita y crujiente *escalofrío* Eso no puede ser saludable.**

**Ah! Y todo lo que dije de Mc Donalds es verdad, está todo documentado. De hecho en mi ciudad a una señora conocida de mi mamá le salió una cola de ratón entera dentro de su hamburguesa… Hubo demandas, indemnizaciones y todo. Me pregunto qué pasó con el resto del ratón.**

**Eso no significa que odie a Mc Donalds, de hecho me encantan el Big Mac y los helados Mc Flurry con galletas Oreo. Sólo que me dan un poco de asquito, y los como consciente de que cualquier día me aparece una cucaracha, un dedo humano o un condón usado. Son los riesgos que tomo para conseguir mi ración de Grasas Trans…**

**Opinen chicos, tenemos mucho tema que comentar en este capítulo.**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8 : El gran acuerdo

**Hola a todos! No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que espero que les guste este largo capítulo y que COMENTEEEEN!, que los últimos 2 capítulos estuvieron muy poco discutidos, entonces… Cómo voy a saber cómo va la historia? Todo esto se nutre en base a su feedback… o sea, sin ustedes no hay historia.**

**Muchos abrazos.**

**Capítulo 8**

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

_9 Crimes / Damien Rice_

Estábamos los dos mirándonos a los ojos y sin aliento… Dios! Como deseaba haberla besado, cómo me odiaba por haber perdido la oportunidad… Pero sabía que no habría sido correcto.

Porque soy su guardián.

Porque soy un vampiro y no sé hasta qué punto ella es afectada por la atracción que ejercemos como especie sobre los humanos.

Porque ella me gusta de verdad.

En el poco tiempo que la conozco no he hecho más que preguntarme cómo sería estar con ella, pertenecerle y que ella me perteneciera a mí.

Y me muero de celos. De quien será su creador. De quién será su pareja.

Y no lo puedo demostrar abiertamente.

-Voy a cambiarme y a… tomar unos minutos humanos – Dijo ella y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta en mis narices.

Yo me giré y entré a mi habitación, donde me entretuve en cambiar las sábanas de mi cama y las toallas del baño, a velocidad humana.

Luego me aseguré de que las consolas de videojuegos y mi equipo de Blue Ray estuvieran conectados a la tele que colgaba de la pared ubicada frente a la cama.

Miré mi colección de series de televisión, adivinando cuales le gustarían a Bella… ella tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro, eso era un rasgo que teníamos en común… Bella mencionó que le gustaba el cine B… le gustaría mi selección de películas de horror?

Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa Bella – Dije sin girarme, distinguiendo claramente el latir de su corazón a través de la puerta.

-Hummmm… estoy lista – Dijo parándose a mi lado mientras yo aún me mantenía agachado tratando de alcanzar las películas del anaquel más bajo.

Y ahí estaban… sus pies desnudosa centímetros de mí. Qué demonios tenían sus pies que me gustaba tanto? No lo sé. Tal vez es que eran tan pequeños y yo tan grande, tal vez algo más profundo… la vulnerabilidad que representaban cuando ella se encontraba descalza.

Elevé mi mirada lentamente y descubrí que estaba cubierta sólo por mi camiseta de Aerosmith. Mierda! Se veía tan sexi, aún en una camiseta tan ridícula, con el estampado de unas ubres de vaca con un piercing.

-Mmmmh… -Se removió pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra – La ropa que me compró Gianna sólo incluía lencería sexi y transparente… te importa si uso tu camiseta?

-Úsala todo lo que quieras, y si necesitas más, en esa cómoda de la esquina vas a encontrar montones de camisetas de conciertos – De dije sin poder dejar de mirarla… No sabía qué era peor, si la lencería sexi o Bella usando mi ropa – Hay montones, puedes elegir tus bandas favoritas.

-Gracias – Me dijo – Me gustan mucho tus camisetas… la que llevas puesta es fantástica – Dijo mirando mi camiseta de Led Zeppelin.

-La puedes usar cuando quieras – Le ofrecí dispuesto a sacármela en ese momento.

-Gracias… Voy a escarbar tus cajones a ver qué encuentro, y si no encuentro una que me guste más, te la voy a pedir –Dijo mirando los discos con aire ausente.

Yo aproveché de ponerme de pié.

-Acabo de cambiar las sábanas y toallas, te puedes acostar de inmediato –Le dije.

-Ok… no tengo mucho sueño todavía… Puedo ver una película? – Preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Claro! Cual quieres ver? -Le pregunté esperando que se tomara su tiempo en elegir, ya que había una amplia selección.

-Esta! - Dijo de inmediato y tomó una de las mejores/peores películas que he visto.

-"Sharknado"? (***N/A: se traduce algo así como "Tiburonado"**) – Pregunté sorprendido.

-Sip, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de verla, pero sólo había encontrado la 2, y no la quería ver sin antes ver la 1… No es que crea que vaya a haber problemas de continuidad… – Dijo mirando la caja del disco.

-Y sabes de qué se trata? – Pregunté incrédulo. No conocía ninguna mujer que tuviera las más mínimas inclinaciones a ver películas de ese tipo.

-Sí, claro, pasa un tornado por el mar absorbiendo todo tipo de tiburones (blanco, tigre, martillo, azul, toro, sierra, vaca… ), y luego los suelta por las calles de todo Los Ángeles y se empiezan a comer a la gente! – Dijo ella entusiasmada – Es sangrienta? Apuesto que sí… Me la prestas para verla con Las Reinas?

-Sí, es un poco sangrienta, y sí, te la presto, aunque no estoy tan seguro de que éste sea el tipo de películas que Las Reinas disfrutarían… - Dije teniendo claro que Las Reinas ni siquiera sabrían lo que es un tiburón – Con ellas a lo mejor puedes partir con películas románticas de época como "Sensatez y Sentimientos" o "Jane Eyre".

-A lo mejor tienes razón – Dijo estirando la mano con el disco de "Sharknado" para que yo lo pusiera en el reproductor.

-Acuéstate, no quiero que te enfríes y te resfríes – Le dije tomando el disco.

Ella se giró hacia la cama y se metió entre las sábanas en silencio.

Una vez que hube insertado el disco en el reproductor me giré hacia ella, y me quedé paralizado donde estaba.

Bella en mi cama se veía tan pequeña en mi enorme cama… tan delicada… tan… expectante?

-Qué esperas? – Dijo mirándome atentamente.

-Qué espero de qué? – Pregunté estúpidamente.

-Comienza la película! – Demandó. Yo apreté PLAY en el control remoto y seguí parado en mi sitio, sin saber dónde ubicarme. Me paro a su lado? Me siento en el suelo? Acerco una silla? Me recuesto en el sofá?

-Félix apúrate! – Exclamó ella palmeando su cama con su mano derecha.

-Quieres que me siente contigo? – Pregunté aún sin moverme.

-Obvio, dónde más? – Preguntó levantando sus rodillas para abrazarlas. Y me miró.

Caminé en silencio hacia la cama, me saqué los zapatos y me senté junto a ella.

-Uy… eres enorme! – Me dijo mirando mis piernas junto al relieve de las de ella.

-Recién te vienes a dar cuenta? – Le pregunté relajándome un poco. Este era un tema menos complicado.

-No, pero no te había comparado conmigo. Mira – Dijo y empujó su cobertor desnudando sus piernas. Hasta ahí llegamos con lo de "no complicado" – Ves que distintos somos? Mira el tamaño de mis pies comparados con los tuyos – Dijo acercando uno de sus pies a uno de los míos y moviendo sus diminutos deditos – Ves? Enooorme! Dame tu mano – Dijo tomando mi muñeca y poniendo su palma contra la mía. Sus dedos llegaban apenas a mi primera falange. Mi mano podía abarcar la suya completa –Oh! Va a comenzar la película! – Dijo y me soltó, se arropó con el cobertor y se acurrucó contra mí – Puedes apagar la luz? Estas películas hay que verlas como en el cine – Me dijo. Yo estiré la mano a la mesita de velador y apagué la luz.

Y quedamos completamente a oscuras, salvo por los flashazos de luz de la pantalla.

Por supuesto yo veía perfectamente, pero para Bella estábamos sumidos en la penumbra.

Y se acurrucó más cerca de mí.

Y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Y lentamente me atreví a mover mi brazo hasta rodear su cálido cuerpo.

Y ella no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto.

Y no vi ni un minuto de la película, enfocado en ella, en lo suave que era su piel, lo rítmico que sonaba su corazón, el dulce aroma de su cabello, el cómo entraba y salía aire de sus pulmones presionando sus pechos hacia mí.

La oí reír y hasta comentar alguna escena, pero la verdad es que paradójicamente, estaba demasiado enfocado en ella como para prestarle atención.

Finalmente la pantalla quedó negra.

Y Bella no se movió.

Estaba durmiendo en mis brazos, su cabeza en mi pecho, donde antes latía mi corazón.

Me regalé 10 minutos para disfrutar del momento antes de moverme y dejarle la cama para ella, pero pasado ese tiempo, cuando traté de moverme, ella se quejó murmurando algo inentendible y se aferró a mi camiseta con su pequeño puño.

Siendo honesto, no me habría costado absolutamente nada soltarme de su agarre y dejarla sola en la cama… Excepto que no quería hacerlo.

Y no lo hice.

Me pasé la noche abrazándola y jugado con mechones de su cabello, sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal… Qué haría cuando me la quitaran? Qué haría cuando ya no fuera mía para proteger? Mierda! Parecía tan lejano el momento en el que yo era simplemente un soldado de primera línea, siempre duro, siempre solo.

En el tiempo que había pasado con ella me había reído y conversado más de lo que lo había hecho en años combinados. Nunca me había abierto así con nadie, mucho menos tan rápido, y es que ella simplemente me hacía reír, y al mostrarme su fragilidad me hacía sentir que a lo mejor no era necesario usar una máscara de tipo duro todo el tiempo.

Quería ser la persona en la que me convertía cuando estaba con ella.

oooOooo

-Bella – Le dije acariciando su rostro. Mis manos no estaban heladas porque había pasado la noche tocando su brazo y su cuello, por lo tanto no la sobresalté.

-Mmmmmh – Dijo y se apretó más a mí hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Bella despierta – Le dije sacudiendo suavemente su brazo. Dios! Quería que se quedara exactamente donde estaba!

-Nooooooo – Dijo, su cálido aliento contra mi piel, sus labios rozando mi cuello me hicieron estremecer.

-Bella es hora de desayunar y Gianna quiere saber qué quieres comer – Le dije con mis labios en su coronilla, amoldándome lo más posible a ella.

-Mmmmmmh… no me quiero levantaaaaar… -Dijo sin moverse un ápice.

-No tienes por qué, esta semana la vas a pasar en cama, te acuerdas? – Le dije sobando su espalda.

-Pero tengo que ir a cocinar y no quierooooo – Dijo hundiendo su nariz en mí, respirando profundamente – Tráeme uno de los Toblerone, la bolsa de malvaviscos y una lata de crema batida, yo creo que aguanto un par de días comiendo eso. Ahora cállate y sigamos durmiendo – Dijo y cruzó su brazo por sobre mi pecho, quedando acurrucada casi completamente sobre mí.

Bella era simplemente deliciosa. Con una sonrisa en los labios le dije

-Bella, Gianna va a cocinar para ti, ella no tiene ningún problema en hacerlo porque le gusta, y porque rara vez tiene la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades, ya que vive a dieta, comiendo comida de conejos que no requiere mucha preparación – Le dije – Así es que dime qué vas a comer, y no me digas que Toblerone con malvaviscos y crema batida para decorar, porque por mucho que te vayas a transformar no te quiero enferma del estómago encima de lo de las costillas. Además si te viene el coma diabético no te podemos llevar al hospital o me van a llevar preso, te acuerdas?

-De verdad a Gianna no le importa? – Preguntó con sus labios aún rozando mi piel.

-De verdad, ella está contenta de poder hacer algo por ti – Le aseguré. En realidad Gianna estaba contenta de hacer algo por mí, porque yo le pagaría y le debería un favor, pero esos detalles Bella no necesitaba saberlos.

-Vale – Dijo y comenzó a desenrollar su cuerpo de a poco, estirando primero una pierna, luego la otra, desde la cadera hasta la punta de los pies, después su torso, arqueando su espalda, luego los hombros… y todo esto sin sacar la cara de mi cuello – Mmmmh… hueles bien - Me dijo olfateándome sin pudor – Quierooooo… huevos con jamón ahumado y pan amasado con mantequilla y mermelada de durazno, y café con leche fría con 2 cucharadas de azúcar y uno de mis pequeños pasteles de cereza… Puede ser?

-Te voy a hacer traer lo que quieras, pero estás segura de que te vas a poder comer todo eso? Eres delgada y demasiado pequeña para almacenar tanta comida… - Dije aún fascinado de que me dijera que huelo bien.

-No me subestimes carapálida, que yo como montones, sólo que tengo un metabolismo acelerado, por eso soy delgada. Tú sabes, una genética superior – Dijo sentándose en la cama.

Yo me limité a mirarla, su largo cabello despeinado por mis manos que lo acariciaron toda la noche, mi camiseta arrugada marcando apenas las curvas de su cuerpo, y una brillante sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Entonces estamos claros, eso es lo que quieres desayunar? – Pregunté aclarándome la garganta y echando en falta el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Sip… y te digo ahora lo que quiero de almuerzo? Recuerda que me debes alimentar 3 veces al día… - Me dijo no sé si en broma o no.

-Dale, qué quieres almorzar? – Le pregunté.

-Quiero sopa de pollo con fideos cabellos de ángel, bistec con arroz y ensalada de tomate con aceite de oliva y helado de Spiderman 2 –Dijo muy seria especificando su menú.

-A ver… estamos de acuerdo en todo, pero te molestaría explicarme qué es "helado de Spiderman 2"? – Pregunté otra vez sin saber hasta qué punto se estaba riendo de mí.

-Es uno de los que compramos ayer, no te acuerdas? – Preguntó.

-No, la verdad es que no me fijé en los nombres de tus helados… estaba enfocado en los nombres de tus papas – Le dije.

-Bueno, déjame iluminarte, el "helado de Spiderman 2" es de color azul y rojo. No te estoy hablando de rosado y celeste, sino azul como un pitufo y rojo como tus ojos. Y tiene como una tela de araña de chocolate intercalada, y pequeños dulces rojos y azules esparcidos – Me explicó.

-Okaaay… y a qué sabe? – Pregunté sin poder imaginar qué sabor podía asociarse a esos colores radioactivos.

-A vainilla – Dijo ella encogiendo sus hombros.

-Vale… explícame ahora por qué no compras derechamente helado de vainilla en lugar de esa monstruosidad creada en base a colorantes – Le pedí tratando de mantenerme serio.

-Dónde está la diversión en el aburrido helado de vainilla amarillo? El de "Spiderman 2" se ve cool, y tiene la tela de araña de chocolate, no te olvides – Me dijo casi como explicándoselo a un niño.

-Y los dulces rojos y azules, no olvidemos esos tampoco – Agregué muriendo de deseos de volver a abrazarla.

-Claro, ves? Un postre no sólo debe ser rico, debe ser divertido – Concluyó con una gran sonrisa y se deslizó fuera de la cama rodando sobre mi cuerpo.

-Adónde vas? – Pregunté aturdido por la sensación de su peso sobre mí.

-Pensé que mientras pides mi comida y llega aquí me podría tomar mis minutos humanos en mi habitación… Me quiero duchar y cambiar de camiseta. Me prestas otra? – Dijo girando su cuerpo en un sentido y luego en el otro, estirando su cintura.

-Ya te dije, ocupa las que quieras, elige – Y apunté hacia la cómoda, aún sin levantarme de la cama. La verdad es que toda mi interacción con Bella y el verla paseándose vestida sólo con mi ropa me tenía con una tremenda erección que no estaba muy seguro de poder disimular en otra posición.

Bella abrió los cajones uno a uno y comenzó a comentar cada una de las camisetas, preguntándome detalles de cada concierto… Para ser tan joven sabía bastante de música y tenía muy buen gusto.

-Tengo muchas más camisetas en el closet, esas son sólo mis favoritas – Le dije.

-Esta quiero ocupar hoy! – Dijo tomando una camiseta de The White Stripes negra con el estampado de un pingüino bastante extraño – Dónde la conseguiste?

-Esa es del Tour "Under Great White Northern Lights" del verano del 2007, en Canadá. Estaba trabajando en el área y pude asistir a uno de los conciertos que aparecen en el documental.

-Increíble! Me vas a llevar a conciertos? Tu sabes, cuando ya no sea una loca homicida? – Me preguntó ilusionada, abrazando la camiseta.

-Si tú quieres, seguro… por qué no? – Le dije de manera vaga encogiéndome de hombros.

-Por qué no querría? – Preguntó perspicaz – Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Cerré la boca y mordí mi mejilla. No quería hablar de eso.

Pero Bella se mantuvo en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y levantó _esa_ ceja. La que me dice que estoy en problemas.

-Bella yo… mira… no sé cómo explicártelo… - Dije pasándome la mano por la nuca como siempre que me siento frustrado.

-Escúpelo! – Demandó ella.

-La relación que se crea entre un vampiro y su creador es un lazo muy fuerte. No necesariamente romántica, pero siempre poderosa. Por eso no me quiero comprometer con actividades que ocurran después de tu transformación, porque sencillamente tal vez ya no las quieras hacer conmigo. Cuando eres una neófita el apego es más fuerte…

-Que pila de mierda! – Exclamó ella – No quiero hacer nada con nadie más, o tú quieres traspasarme a otra persona como si fuera un bulto? Quieres que vaya a conciertos y compre camisetas épicas con otro?– Preguntó súbitamente insegura.

-No! – Exclamé vehementemente antes de poder controlarme – Pero Bella, eso no depende de mí… - Le dije más suavemente.

-Félix… y si yo quiero que seas tú? Y si tú fueras mi creador? – Dijo dando algunos pasos hacia mí.

-Bella… Créeme, nada me gustaría más que crear ese vínculo contigo, me sentiría honrado de que me eligieras a mí, pero probablemente Aro quiere transformarte él mismo de modo de tener cierto control sobre ti, ya que tu escudo te protege de cualquier otra forma de manipulación – Le expliqué girándome para quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama. Bella se acercó un poco más hasta quedar justo frente a mí, sus piernas desnudas entre mis rodillas.

-Félix yo no quiero que nadie más me toque, no quiero estar ligada a nadie más. Eres el único en quién confío – Dijo en un susurro, y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Bella… – Comencé sin saber qué más decir.

-Sólo tú Félix, de una u otra forma me las voy a arreglar para que seas tú – Me aseguró mirándome a los ojos – Siempre que eso sea lo que tú quieres también – Agregó.

-Sí Bella, eso es lo que quiero – Dije con voz ronca tomándola de la cintura, y acercándola aún más a mí, apoyé mi frente en su estómago.

-Bien – Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha – Déjalo todo en mis manos. Lo que tú no sepas no lo va a saber Aro.

-Confío en ti y en que no te vas a meter en problemas – Le dije disfrutando de nuestra cercanía y su calor… y de la mera idea, la posibilidad, de que fuera yo el afortunado.

-Tranquilo, yo me encargo – Me aseguró - Quieres que elija una camiseta para ti? – Me preguntó acariciando mi cabello y dando el tema por terminado.

-Está bien – Le dije soltándola. Ella se giró hacia la cómoda y comenzó nuevamente a escarbar hasta que sacó una de Van Halen.

-Esta! - Dijo lanzándome la camiseta negra del disco "Running with the devil" con una chica rubia estampada en el frente, usando un bikini rojo y portaligas y montada en una guitarra. También era una de mis preferidas, aún en dentro de la cómoda de mis favoritas, pero me llamó la atención su elección habiendo tantas otras. Miré a Bella con un gran signo de interrogación en mi rostro.

-Qué? Me gustan las pinups! Y esa canción es buenísima… - Se defendió.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Isabella Swan… - Le dije con lo que asumo debe haber sido una mirada de puro deseo, porque enrojeció y rápidamente evadió mis ojos.

-Vale, ok… – Dijo mirando al suelo, incómoda - Entonces me voy a mi habitación y tu llamas a Gianna? Estás seguro de que no hay problema? A lo mejor puedo ir a la cocina a comer y regreso… - Dijo otra vez insegura y sin querer causar problemas, sabiendo de antemano que me negaría.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta. Vas a estar bien duchándote sola o prefieres esperar por Gianna? – Pregunté.

-Naaaah, voy a estar bien, voy a tener cuidado, además hoy no me toca lavarme el pelo, me lo lavo día por medio, así es que es más fácil – Me aseguró.

-Está bien. 20 minutos son suficiente tiempo para ti? – Le pregunté sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo.

-Perfecto! – Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé unos momentos paralizado, tratando de procesar todo lo sucedido, pero era simplemente demasiado. A lo mejor Bella no había comprendido la magnitud de lo que me estaba pidiendo? Naaaah… No puedo subestimarla de esa manera, yo le expliqué y ella entendió, y me prefiere a mí.

Estaría loco de alegría si para ella significara lo mismo que para mí. Para ella soy el menor de 2 males, nosotros nos llevamos bien y tenemos afinidad en varios aspectos… A lo mejor no sería tan terrible para ella estar ligada a mí.

En cambio para mí lo es todo. Ser quien la transforme lo es todo.

Yo en mi larga vida he evitado transformar gente de humanos a vampiros, principalmente porque no tenía ningún interés en ligarme eternamente a extraños. No quería a nadie dependiendo de mí, y Aro siempre está ansioso de tener más control, así es que generalmente él se encarga de esa tarea.

Pero con Bella? No es simplemente acerca de ligarla a mí… es algo mucho más profundo y egoísta… es acerca de que no se ligue a nadie más.

Porque no dejo de repetirlo en mi mente como un obseso… Bella es mía.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza me obligué a salir de mis cavilaciones, marqué el 3 en el discado automático de mi celular y llamé a Gianna.

-Félix! – Dijo de inmediato – Ya sabes qué va a desayunar Bella?

-Si… Tal vez quieras tomar nota – Le dije.

-Tomar nota? Por un simple desayuno? – Se rió – Dime qué es lo que quiere!

-Quiere huevos con jamón ahumado y pan amasado con mantequilla y mermelada de durazno, y café con leche fría con 2 cucharadas de azúcar y uno de sus pequeños pasteles de cereza - Recité – Como dijo "huevos", en plural, imagino que quiere 2 ó 3…

-Okaaaay… Estás seguro de que se va a poder comer todo eso? – Preguntó Gianna, que según Demetri desayunaba medio pomelo, una taza de té con endulzante y 2 galletas de salvado de trigo.

-En sus propias palabras? No la subestimes, carapálida – Dije sonriendo para mí - Dice que puede comer todo eso porque tiene una genética superior.

-O eso, o bulimia… - Murmuró Gianna con un claro dejo de envidia.

-Dijiste algo? – Le pregunté endureciendo el tono.

-Nada, nada, estaba buscando lápiz y papel, me puedes repetir las especificaciones?

Le repetí el menú de desayuno.

-Bella me dijo lo que quiere de almuerzo – Le dije – Para que te vayas haciendo una idea, ella va a desayunar a las 9:30 am, va a almorzar a las 2:00 pm y va a cenar a las 8:00 pm durante toda esta semana.

-No hay problema – Dijo ella volviendo a un tono más profesional. Más le valía si quería ganarse el bono que le había ofrecido por cuidar de la alimentación de Bella – Qué quiere almorzar?

-Quiere sopa de pollo con fideos cabellos de ángel, bistec con arroz, ensalada de tomate con aceite de oliva y helado de Spiderman 2 – Dije sintiéndome completamente ridículo al mencionar el postre.

-Creo que no te entendí bien – Dijo Gianna – Helado de qué?

-De Spiderman 2, tú sabes, el Hombre Araña. Es un helado azul y rojo con hilos de chocolate y caramelos azules y rojos esparcidos – Expliqué – En envase está en la parte superior del freezer.

-Félix eso no suena nada saludable, estás seguro de que la vas a dejar comer eso? – Preguntó horrorizada.

-Bella es una adulta, Gianna, y si quiere comer helado de Spiderman 2 o papas con sabor a Tamal Ardiente, es cosa suya. Pronto va a ser transformada y cualquier daño que produzca esta dieta suicida va a ser neutralizado – Le dije en un tono que no admitía más comentarios. No me interesaba su opinión, a pesar de que mis primeras reacciones habían sido muy parecidas a las suyas.

-Está bien, tienes razón… - Dijo ella rápidamente – Voy a cocinar de inmediato, en unos minutos más voy a estar en su cuarto.

-No en el cuarto de Bella – Aclaré – Se está quedando en el mío.

-El… tuyo? – Claramente perturbada, no supo qué decir. Probablemente por que Demetri nunca le había permitido quedarse en su habitación. Según él había que marcar los límites, por lo que todos sus encuentros se desarrollaban en el cuarto de ella.

-El dormitorio de Bella no tiene nada más que muebles, en cambio el mío tiene un centro de entretenimiento, una tele gigante y excelente señal de wifi. Con eso debería poder mantenerla entretenida una semana. Y no es como si yo necesitara dormir… - Expliqué.

-Sí… claro… - Dijo como incómoda – Bueno, nos vemos en unos minutos.

Corté y me desvestí tirando mi ropa al suelo de camino al baño. Me metí a la ducha y calibré el agua para que me escaldara. Quería que mi cuerpo estuviera tibio… como el de ella.

Salí de la ducha y me di cuenta de que no había llevado ropa conmigo, así es que me sequé superficialmente, me envolví en una toalla y salí del baño.

Abrí el closet y estaba descolgando unos desgastados jeans Americanino que compré a fines de los 70s para que combinaran con la camiseta del ´78 cuando se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y escuché a alguien inspirar.

Obviamente, de inmediato pude oler que era Bella, recién duchada, oliendo a su body wash y a menta… y un poco a mí. Debía ser mi camiseta… y todo lo que toqué su cabello la noche anterior.

Al girarme la pude observar… se veía tan bonita, tan frágil y delicada con esa vieja camiseta de The White Stripes que se había encogido al lavarla, por lo que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta que despejaba su esbelto cuello y por primera vez me dieron ganas de morderla, no tanto por su sangre como por la sensación de mis dientes prendiéndose de su delicada piel.

-Lo… siento - Dijo retrocediendo. Yo tomé los jeans con ambas manos y me los calcé en 2 movimientos por debajo de la toalla. En cuanto los jeans estuvieron alrededor de mi cintura (aún sin abrochar) la toalla cayó al suelo. Ella siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la cómoda

-No… Eeeeh… Ropa interior? – Preguntó con la vista fija en mi estómago. Debo reconocer que lo flexioné un poco para hacerlo más impresionante.

-No es realmente necesaria – Respondí – Y si la hubiera buscado te habría terminado dando un espectáculo – Dije abrochando los botones uno a uno, lento, acercándome despacio para darle un buen show.

Quería que deseara a mí tanto como la deseaba yo.

Cuando estuve justo frente a ella me incliné y ella dejó de respirar una vez más.

Yo estiré el brazo hacia la cubierta de la cómoda que estaba detrás de ella y tomé la camiseta de Van Halen que ella había elegido para mí.

Una vez que la tuve en mi mano di un paso atrás y me la calcé diciendo

-Tu desayuno estará aquí en 10 minutos.

Pude escuchar apenas a Bella decir entre dientes "Bastardo".

**Ok, lo sé, cómo es posible que aún no tengamos un beso? Pero calma, dejémoslos enamorarse, creo que eso es mucho más emocionante que lanzarlos a la cama al tercer capítulo como he hecho con otras historias.**

**Quiero que haya entre ellos más que pasión animal o lazos cósmicos, quiero que haya atracción basada en la afinidad intelectual, emocional y física.**

**Además yo creo que no falta mucho, ya vieron cómo están más cómodos tocándose mutuamente y Félix aceptó transformar a Bella! Eso es importantísimo!**

**No dejen de comentar.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Al fin!

**Ok, este sí que espero que les guste… No creo que haya puntos intermedios.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen apoyando esta historia, no tengo palabras para decirles lo que cada uno de sus mensajes significa para mí. Validan todo el esfuerzo.**

**OJO: En mi Facebook y en mi blog tengo muchas fotos que acompañan esta historia, ordenadas por capítulo. Creo que son muy ilustrativas.**

**Abrazotes**

**Capítulo 9**

…Qué harías si tuvieras todo el tiempo  
Y no importara para nada si es verano o es invierno.  
Si tú quisieras vivir conmigo para siempre…  
Entonces tú serías diferente del resto de la gente  
Si me siento derrotado  
Tú me haces más fuerte.  
Y yo que no puedo estar sin ti  
No he encontrado la manera de que no tengas que morir  
Si te quedas quieta ahí  
Yo te grabo en mi cabeza cuando no paras de reír…

_Jóvenes Eternamente / Pol 3.14_

-A la cama! – Ordené tragándome una sonrisa. Ella obedeció sin dirigirme la mirada y se metió a la cama.

Cuando hube compuesto mi rostro me giré hacia ella, que estaba cubierta completamente con el cobertor. Estaba hecha un ovillo y no se podía ni adivinar el color de su cabello.

-Bella… - Le dije acercándome lentamente a la cama. No hubo respuesta – Bella…

Nada.

-Bella, destápate, te vas a ahogar – Le dije tocando lo que adiviné sería su pantorrilla.

-Déjame, estoy durmiendo – Dijo con voz ahogada desde bajo las mantas y movió su pierna para escapar de mi toque.

-Bella sal a tomar aire, no puedes dormir ahora, tienes que tomar desayuno – Le dije estirándome para seguir acariciando su pierna, sin subir de la rodilla.

-No tengo hambre, que se lo coma Gianna – Dijo de inmediato.

-Gianna no tiene genes superiores como los tuyos – Le dije pacientemente. La verdad es que casi todo lo que ella hacía me divertía, y el hecho de que estuviera tan avergonzada de su reacción hacia mí inflaba enormemente mi ego – Ella no se come las calorías de tu desayuno ni en una semana. No queremos que le de bulimia verdad?

-No… - Aceptó.

-Entonces sal de ahí, más tarde puedes dormir si quieres, aunque estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar cosas más interesantes que hacer – Traté de tentarla.

-Como qué? – Preguntó sin salir, pero relajando un poco su cuerpo.

-Como ver una maratón de alguna serie con mucho gore y humor políticamente incorrecto, o podemos ver alguna película malísima, de esas que te gustan… viste que tengo "Machete" 1 y 2? Cortan como 11 cabezas en los primeros 8 segundos de primera película… - Dije y aunque se tensó un poco, se reprimió y no dijo nada - O – Continué – Podemos jugar Play Station o X Box, o incluso podríamos estrenar el Súper Nintendo que me compré por e-bay y me llegó la semana pasada… - Le dije con la leve sospecha de que eso sí le interesaría.

-Súper Nintendo? – Le escuche tratando de disimular su interés. Comenzó a estirar su cuerpo y a mover las piernas, deshaciendo el ovillo en el que se había convertido.

-Ajá… Compré una consola hace poco y aún no la he sacado de su caja original – Dije sin dejar de tocarla a través del cobertor.

-Y compraste juegos? – Preguntó muy despacito, casi renuentemente.

-Sip, todos los clásicos… Todos los "Marios"… Te acuerdas de "Super Mario World"? – Pregunté. Ella asintió en silencio – Ese era mi "Mario" favorito… Además tengo "Los Zombis Se Comieron A Mis Vecinos", "Kirby", "F-Zero", "Megaman 7", "Street Fighter II: Turbo", "Super Metroid", "Las Tortugas Ninja", "Chrono Trigger" y otros más que no recuerdo… Y además tengo "Donkey Kong Country"… - Dije y esperé a ver qué sucedía.

Pasaron como 10 segundos y Bella no aguantó más. Se destapó violentamente, inspiró profundamente y exclamó

-Quiero jugar "Donkey Kong"!

-Ok – Dije mirando hacia la ventana, ocultando mi rostro para que no viera mi sonrisa triunfal - Voy a conectar la consola y jugamos después del desayuno – Le dije poniéndome de pié. Y con toda calma instalé el Súper Nintendo – Sabes? Estoy pensando en comprarme un Atari 800XL, pero no sé si tendré con quién jugar…

-Si te compras un Atari me quedo acostada un mes! – Exclamó.

-Cómo conoces si quiera esa consola? Es mucho más vieja que tú – Le pregunté girándome para mirarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cama estilo indio con el cobertor llegando apenas a sus caderas.

-Porque cuando vivía en Phoenix, el hermano varios años mayor de una de mis vecinas tenía un Atari que ya no usaba, y a falta de una consola mejor o más moderna, mi amiga y yo jugábamos con esa. Tenía un montón de cartridges y cassettes que se demoraban una eternidad en cargar! Y mientras esperábamos jugábamos "Pong", y a veces la carga fallaba cuando faltaba poco, y tooooodo de nuevo! – Dijo entusiasmándose cada vez más. No sé cómo era posible que habláramos los mismos códigos esta humana de 18 años y yo. Somos de distintas especies y tenemos una brecha generacional de más de 400 años, y aún así hablamos exactamente el mismo lenguaje.

-Entonces no me queda alternativa – Le dije terminando la instalación del Nintendo y encogiéndome de hombros – Voy a tener que comprar el Atari para ver quién es mejor en "Pong".

-Pero no va a llegar aquí en menos de una semana… - Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Si lo compro hoy y pido despacho overnight, lo vamos a tener en 2 días máximo – Le aseguré - Y si se demora un poco más no te va a hacer daño quedarte acostada unos días extra.

-Tramposo! – Me dijo y me sacó la lengua. Yo me limité a sonreír – Oye estaba pensando… No tenemos una excusa para que yo esté en cama, mucho menos en la tuya… Digamos a Aro que me resfrié el otro día cuando crucé la fuente de la plaza corriendo y me quedé con la ropa mojada. Eso justificaría unos días de reposo.

-Buena idea, si alguien pregunta esa es la respuesta oficial – Aprobé.

Segundos después se escuchó…

Toc, toc, toc.

-Esa es Gianna – Le dije cuando Bella se sobresaltó – Y Demetri viene en camino… - Dije frunciendo el ceño al escuchar que sus pasos se acercaban por el pasillo.

-Adelante – Dije y Bella se recostó y se cubrió hasta el pecho con la colcha.

-Permiso – Dijo Gianna balanceando una enorme bandeja – Buenos días Félix, Isabella…

Gianna se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja junto a Bella.

-Buchas gdacias Dianna, de veddad do sabes do que te do agdadezco – Sonrió Bella débilmente, sonando exageradamente congestionada, casi moribunda, lo que era particularmente gracioso al no haber pañuelos desechables a la vista. Gianna, estoica como siempre, se limitó a sonreír y asentir, siguiendo el juego.

-Buenos días, Bella Dama! – Dijo Demetri apareciendo por la puerta y haciendo una reverencia a Bella.

-Hola Demetdi – Saludó Bella y milagrosamente recuperó fuerzas y se sentó y comenzó a revolver su tazón de café con leche.

-Demetri, qué haces aquí? – Pregunté entre dientes apretados. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia con ese cabrón.

-Vine a ver a Bella, por supuesto – Dijo aún sin reconocer la presencia de Gianna, que lo miraba fijamente y comenzaba a tener los ojos vidriosos – Pero cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando me la encuentro en _tu_ habitación… - Me dijo mirándome desafiante.

-Estoy desfiada – Dijo Bella antes de que yo le pudiera responder como se merece a ese hijo de puta – Y Dianna y Fédix me están cuidando pada que me pueda quedad en cama unos días. Y este dodmitodio tiene más cosas pada entdetenedme. Puedo ved pedícudas y jugad Nintendo – Explicó lastimeramente – Mi dodmitodio no tiene ni tele – Dijo con un puchero y mordió un pan untado en mantequilla.

-Gianna está a cargo de alimentar a Bella, ya que nadie más sabe cocinar en el castillo – Le dije a Demetri obligándolo a reconocer la presencia de su pseudo novia. Lo último que necesitábamos era a Gianna celosa de Bella. Podría tratar de envenenarla o simplemente negarse a cocinar.

-Dianna ha sido buy buena conmigo – Sonrió Bella a Gianna, que mantenía la mirada baja.

-Así es ella – Dijo Demetri sin prestarle demasiada atención – Un ángel.

Gianna pareció iluminarse por dentro y su rostro apenas podía abarcar su enorme sonrisa.

-Necesitas algo más? – Preguntó Gianna a Bella, satisfecha con las migajas de interés que recibía de parte de Demetri.

-Do, gdacias, dodo está dico – Dijo Bella echándose un enorme bocado de huevos a la boca. Enfermo que come no muere, dicen por ahí.

-Cómo comes tanto? – Susurró Gianna incrédula moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si no lo creyera. Yo la miré furioso y Demetri vagamente interesado.

-Dengo una denética supediod – Explicó Bella por enésima vez – Mi metabodismo es más dápido así que como do que quiedo. Eso viene de mi abueda matedna, ella podía comedse un ceddo asado en mantequida todos dos días y no engoddaba ni un gdamo – Y se llevó a la boca más huevos.

-Yo vivo a dieta – Comentó Gianna.

-Si vi tu comida… es súped sana, pedo no muy dica… Si quiedes puedes comed un poco de da mía. Tengo hedados súped entdetedidos – Ofreció Bella.

-Si los vi, no podía creer que existiera el helado de Spiderman 2 – Dijo Gianna con una sonrisa apretada – Pero yo no me lo puedo permitir, tengo que cuidar mi figura… - Dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a Demetri, que seguía con la mirada en Bella - Gracias de todos modos.

-Du figuda es hedmosa, no dejes que de digan do condadio… Segudo que puedes comed una pisca de hedados divetdidos de vez en cuando. Pdueba el hedado de gdaseado de bastel - Ofreció Bella. No dejaba de causarme gracia su hablar gangoso y su amable y sincero ofrecimiento de "helado de glaseado de pastel", fuera lo que fuera aquello.

-Gracias Bella, lo voy a tener en cuenta – Dijo Gianna con una sonrisa más sincera y se comenzó a acercar a la puerta pasando por el lado de Demetri. Él apenas la miró cuando ella susurró "Nos vemos esta noche?", pero asintió de manera imperceptible. A ella se le iluminó la mirada nuevamente y nos sonrió a todos, genuinamente feliz – Hasta más tarde Bella, a las 2:00pm te traigo el almuerzo.

-Dos vemos! Gdacias de nuevo! Si do quiedes hedado puedes pdobad mis papas Spdingds… Abuesto que das de jadapeño cheddad o das de adgas son buenas! – Gritó Bella, y mordió un trozo de pastel.

Demetri se quedó durante todo el desayuno con la excusa de llevarse la bandeja, por lo que la charada del resfrío de Bella continuó.

Y ella nunca dejó su papel de agripada.

Él se esforzó en hablar de temas que me excluyeran, para dar la ilusión de que estaban ellos dos solos, pero Bella se las arregló para mantenerme siempre participando en la conversación. Finalmente cuando Bella terminó su desayuno (y se lo comió todo), retiré su bandeja y la puse en una mesa lateral.

Mientras, Bella se recostó y con voz lastimera dijo

-Be siento un poco mad… Cdeo que tengo fiebde… me das un pad de ibupdofenos? – Habló con los ojos cerrados y respirando superficialmente. Mierda, eso significaba que le estaban doliendo las costillas! Tal vez toda esa comida le estaba presionando la caja torácica desde adentro? Se había rellenado como un pavo en navidad, no la debí haber dejado comer tanto…

Me senté junto a ella e hice la mímica de buscar signos de fiebre (para lo cual simplemente acaricié su rostro y ella se dejó hacer con un suspiro de alivio, como si mi piel helada la ayudar a bajar la temperatura).

-Sip, estás un poco caliente – Le dije sin pararme a pensar en lo que decía. Inmediatamente saqué 2 ibuprofenos de 500mg. del cajón del velador y se los entregué a Bella junto a un vaso de agua.

-Caliente? Está ardiendo! – Dijo Demetri mirándola intensamente mientras ella bebía el agua, estudiándola y emanando lujuria por cada uno de sus poros.

El cobertor tapaba a Bella hasta la cintura y se podía apreciar claramente que no llevaba sujetador.

De un tirón subí el cobertor hasta tapar su mentón.

-Me arruinas la diversión amigo – Dijo Demetri en un tono muy bajo para los oídos de Bella.

-Bella no está aquí para tu diversión Demetri, ya te lo dije, aléjate de ella y preocúpate de Gianna – Respondí de la misma manera.

-Tengo cadod! Fédix, me voy a ahogad! – Dijo Bella interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y empujó el cobertor violentamente hacia atrás – Estoy afiebdada!

El cobertor llegó hasta sus muslos.

Su camiseta estaba arremangada hasta su cintura, mostrando su ombligo.

Sus bragas eran mínimas, de color lavanda, y totalmente transparentes salvo por un entramado de flores de encaje que a la vez cubrían e insinuaban. Eran parte de su lencería sexi de La Perla.

-Bella estamos viendo tus bragas – Le dije despacio, tratando de controlar mi voz al ver que Demetri literalmente se relamía ante la imagen.

-Ay miedda! – Dijo y se bajó la camiseta, lo que no ayudó demasiado ya que le llegaba sólo hasta la mitad de los muslos estando de pié. Acostada? Le llegó justo a cubrir las bragas.

Yo la cubrí con la colcha y miré a Demetri

-Creo que tu visita se ha extendido demasiado – Le dije – Bella necesita descansar.

-Por supuesto – Dijo él complaciente, ya había obtenido más de lo que había ido a buscar – Espero que te sientas mejor Bella Dama – Dijo haciéndole una exagerada reverencia. Bella estaba roja como un tomate.

-Dos vemos Demetdi – Dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara, sino a algún punto de su cuello.

Demetri tomó la bandeja y se largó.

Y Bella no me miró.

-Bella mírame – Le dije. Ella siguió mordiéndose el labio y no me miró – Bella – Dije sentándome en la cama a su lado y tomando su mentón para dirigir su mirada a la mía. Ella obstinadamente cerró los ojos bien apretados, negándose a verme.

Me agaché hacia ella hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia, y entonces apoyé mi frente a la suya.

Nuestras bocas quedaron a unos 5 centímetros entre sí.

-Bella – Comencé – Entiendo que te dé vergüenza, pero fue un accidente y piénsalo por el lado positivo, al menos llevabas ropa interior!

-Ugh! – Dijo y cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

-Bella… - Dije acariciando su rostro delicadamente con la punta de mis dedos, su nariz rosando la mía – Bella, Demetri y yo no vimos nada comprometedor… y el otro día también vi tus bragas, te acuerdas? Cuando te puse la compresa fría? Esas eran blancas con puntos rojos.

-Qué vergüenza! No me lo recuerdes! Por qué siempre hago esto? Maldición! – Dijo y trató de girar su cuerpo para quedar en posición fetal.

No se lo permití, tomando sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza en una de mis manos y traspasando parte de mi peso sobre su torso. No lo suficiente para afectar sus costillas pero sí para dejar claras mis intenciones. Que no quería que huyera de mí.

-Déjame Félix! – Dijo abriendo los ojos… enormes, expresivos… brillantes de lágrimas de humillación no derramadas. No la pude obligar a enfrentar mi mirada.

-Bella no… - Le dije y presioné mi mejilla contra la suya de modo que podía hablarle directamente al oído sin forzarla a mirarme – No tienes nada, nada de lo que avergonzarte. Si, vimos tus bragas, y qué? Eso es menos que verte en bikini en la playa, y algún día vamos a ir a la playa, verdad? – Ella se limitó a asentir levemente – Y tus bragas eran hermosísimas, Gianna tiene buen gusto, cierto? El color lavanda definitivamente te favorece, y el encaje se ve exquisito en ti… Piénsalo al menos no estabas usando unas bragas viejas, desteñidas, con agujeros y con el elástico vencido – Dije y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada. Su proximidad me estaba afectando muchísimo, estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, tan cerca de su boca…

- Pero más importante – Continué en un susurro, una caricia en su oído – Es que te veías preciosa. Eres preciosa – Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido – No tienes absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarte Isabella – Dije deslizando mi rostro hacia atrás, de modo de verla a los ojos.

Ella estaba totalmente enfocada en mí, y su mirada me atrapó de tal manera que simplemente no pude seguir alejándome.

Nuestras bocas estaban a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia, y los dos nos quedamos como suspendidos en el tiempo. Nada rompió el silencio salvo nuestras respiraciones y el corazón desbocado de Bella.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, temerosos de romper el hechizo.

Hasta que Bella emergió de pronto…

Estirándose hacia mí.

Sus increíblemente cálidos labios atraparon los míos, suaves, maleables, su sabor delicioso.

Tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó, y yo me demoré sólo un par de segundos en reaccionar.

Bella me estaba besando… Ella tomó la iniciativa… Ella me deseaba a mí.

Y entonces la estaba besando de vuelta, con toda la pasión que me atreví a demostrar. Nunca en mi vida como vampiro besé a una humana, y no quería que este primer beso terminara en tragedia.

Con mi mano libre acaricié su costado derecho, desde sus costillas hasta su cadera, despacio, de arriba hacia abajo. Sentía como si mi mano pudiera rodear la mitad de su cintura, así de pequeña era en relación a mí.

Bella gimió y arqueó la espalda, y debí controlarme para no ir demasiado rápido. Me moría por explorar su cuerpo, me moría por darle placer, pero la observación de Demetri probablemente era cierta… seguramente Bella era virgen.

Y mientras pensaba, nos seguimos besando, dulce, lánguidamente.

Era un beso para disfrutarlo por sí mismo, no uno que necesariamente condujera a algo más.

Y yo estaba bien con eso.

Bella volvió a gemir en frustración y mordió mi labio superior.

-Félix – Jadeó.

-Mmmmh? – Pregunté sin dejar el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

-Mis manos… - Dijo, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que aún la tenía inmovilizada con mi mano rodeando sus muñecas.

-Mierda! Lo siento – Dije soltándola de inmediato.

-Está bien… Es solo que necesitaba mis manos para esto – Dijo y me abrazó, un brazo rodeando mi hombro y espalda y con el otro rodeó mi cuello, aferrando con fuerza sus dedos a mi cabello y presionándome contra su cuerpo.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, conociendo nuestros labios, nuestro sabor y olor. Pero hubo un momento en el que comencé a bajar, besando su mandíbula hacia su cuello, probando su piel… El pulso de Bella se disparó y ella se estiró exponiendo la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

No es que tuviera sed exactamente, o sea, sí, Bella huele deliciosa, pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo, ya que estaba bien alimentado. Fue que más que nada en el mundo, quise morderla. Mi posesividad, mi necesidad de hacerla mía eran más poderosas que mi sed y la razón.

Renuentemente, luché contra ese instinto y subí hasta su boca para depositar un último, suave beso.

Y despacio, muy despacio, me alejé hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

Ella no abrió los ojos, pero dejó caer sus brazos como cordeles mojados.

Suspiró.

Y pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a deslizar por su piel.

Pero no lloró.

No dijo nada.

Mierda, ahora sí la cagué.

-Bella abre los ojos – Dije recogiendo las lágrimas con mis dedos, cuidadosamente.

-Félix déjame sola – Me dijo enrollándose otra vez en una bolita, sus manos tapando su rostro – anda a comprar cigarros a la esquina, cuando vuelvas voy a estar de regreso en mi dormitorio y no voy a recibir visitas... Creo que me va a dar gripe porcina… la A H1N1 es cosa seria y necesito estar en cuarentena.

-Qué? De qué estás hablando? Tú no estás… Yo pensé… - Dios! Que estúpido me sentí – Pensé que tú querías esto… - Dije en voz muy baja.

-Eres tú el que no quiso – Respondió – Lo siento, no debí atacarte de esa forma. Ándate por favor…

-Atacarme? Bella yo te estaba inmovilizando las manos y el torso… prácticamente abusé de ti – Dije horrorizado, arrepentido, destrozado.

-Fui yo quien te besó primero – Dijo ella con voz ronca. Claramente hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar.

-Y yo te besé durante la siguiente media hora – Respondí.

-Y después te arrepentiste y te retiraste – Susurró.

-Bella…

-Está bien, entiendo… es sólo que… me gustaba ser tu amiga… Hacer cosas contigo… - Dijo y su voz por fin se quebró.

-Bella tú me gustas… -Comencé.

-No tienes para qué decir cosas para hacerme sentir mejor! – Interrumpió súbitamente enojada.

-Isabella cállate y escucha! – Le dije en un tono más alto y duro - Tú me gustas… mucho. Me gustas… en serio – Suspiré – Bella yo nunca he estado con una humana, y cuando me acerqué a tu cuello… estuve muy, muy cerca de morderte, no por tu sangre, sino para poseerte, como un animal. Eso no está bien… Tú te mereces mucho más… Por suerte me pude controlar y me retiré a tiempo… Bella lo siento si te ofendí, no fue mi intención, pero estaba protegiéndote… Nuevamente… de mí.

-No… te arrepientes? – Susurró abriendo los dedos para mirarme a los ojos, pero sin sacarse las manos de la cara.

-He ansiado hacer exactamente eso desde el momento en que te conocí, y desde entonces no he hecho más que desearte. Eres hermosa, eso ya lo establecimos, pero aquí estamos llenos de mujeres hermosas. Tú eres mucho más… Eres diferente, y me haces ser una persona diferente. No sabes lo difícil es encontrar a otra persona tan compatible conmigo. Yo he estado con incontables mujeres, de todo tipo. Incluso he tenido relaciones sentimentales con muchas de ellas… - Ella levantó _aquella_ ceja… No estaba abogando bien por mi caso diciéndole que soy (o más bien he sido) promiscuo – Lo que quiero decir es que contigo es distinto, me haces sentir bien, liviano, me entretienes, me haces reír. Tú vas mucho más allá de la belleza que posees e ignoras… Te lo repito… Tú me gustas.

-Entonces no te arrepentiste? – Insistió ella seria, pero ya sin llorar.

-No, cómo podría? Sé que está mal, y sé que vamos a tener problemas serios que enfrentar, pero no me arrepiento. Me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad… - Dije enredando la punta de algunos mechones de su cabello en mis dedos.

-Oportunidad de qué? – Preguntó.

-De quererte – Respondí simplemente.

-Pero… E… Edward… - Tartamudeó. Sentí un cuchillo clavándose en mis entrañas. Ese iba a ser el problema? El jodido _Edward_?

-Aún lo amas? – Pregunté con la voz más neutra que pude manejar.

-Qué? No! Por supuesto que no! En primer lugar, si lo amara no te habría besado, y en segundo, él mató ese amor al abandonarme en el bosque y casi matarme de hipotermia… Sin contar todas las linduras que me dijo para terminar conmigo. Si hubiera podido ir al psiquiatra en ese entonces, habría necesitado años de terapia!

-Hipotermia?... Te abandonó en el bosque?... Qué te dijo?– Gruñí furioso.

-Félix concéntrate! Lo que estoy diciendo es que Edward decía que una relación… Íntima – Dijo enrojeciendo – Es imposible entre un humano y un vampiro… Él vivía rechazando mis avances, ni siquiera me besaba con la boca abierta – Dijo y enrojeció aún más.

-Eso es un montón de mierda – Le dije – Tú crees que Gianna y Demetri se encierran en su habitación a jugar monopolio? Las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos no son comunes porque requieren mucho autocontrol en muchos niveles por parte del vampiro, pero por supuesto que existen, de ahí vienen los mitos de los súcubos e íncubos.

-Entonces Edward… - Dijo y no quiso terminar.

-Te mintió – Terminé por ella – Te diría que lo siento pero la verdad, verdad, es que no lo siento para nada, porque eso quiere decir que eres completamente mía, que ese imbécil no te tocó.

-Y cómo sabes que no me tocó algún _otro_ imbécil? De esos hay muchos… Mi amigo Jacob, (que no es para nada un imbécil), estaba más que dispuesto a llenar el vacío que dejó Edward – Preguntó ella, desafiante.

-Simplemente lo sé – Le dije y me acerqué para besarla brevemente. Recordaba claramente que cuando Aro le ofreció la posibilidad de transformarse ella había afirmado que "No le podía dar a Jacob lo que él deseaba" – Me equivoco? – Pregunté.

-No, pedazo de neanderthal, nadie más que Edward me ha tocado, y aún él sólo me besaba por unos 10 segundos cada vez y con la boca cerrada y sin lengua, nada de acción con las manos. Creo que eso me hace prácticamente inmaculada – Dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja en castigo. Dios! Se sentía bien.

-Bueno, entonces? – Pregunté sonriendo sin poder creer mi buena suerte. No tendría que salir de cacería para eliminar a sus ex novios.

-Entonces qué? – Preguntó Bella besando mi cuello. Mi capacidad de concentración estaba desapareciendo junto con mi veneno, rumbo hacia mi entrepierna.

-Eres mi novia o no? – Solté.

-Novia? No me has pedido que sea tu novia, por lo que entendí quieres que sea una especie de concubina o mujerzuela que atienda tus necesidades o algo así… Que sea una más de tu laaaarga lista de conquistas – Respondió con sus labios en mi piel.

-Mierda Bella! No enredes mis palabras y di que eres mi novia de una vez! – Gruñí amenazante, sabiendo que ella no me tendría miedo, y deslizando mis manos por sus piernas desnudas – Y no te quiero oír hablar despectivamente de nuestra relación, para mí esto va en serio.

-Mmmmh… Vale, vale, que no se te caiga el pelo! Soy tu novia… - Dijo ignorando mis gruñidos y bajando las manos hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, deslizando los dedos en el borde de mis jeans - Ahora que soy tu novia me vas a dejar ganar siempre cuando juguemos videojuegos? – Preguntó mientras lamía mi clavícula.

-Siempre – Le dije – Siempre, siempre – Repetí.

**Ustedes dirán! Valió la pena la espera? A mí me gustó mucho Bella fingiendo su resfrío mientras comía como loca pero sin abandonar su papel, y estoy satisfecha con la parte romántica. No habrían sido ellos si todo hubiera sido perfecto.**

**Creo que esta vez MEREZCO sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10 : En cama :(

**Este capítulo es laaaargo y revela bastante sobre la naturaleza de la relación de Bella y Félix. A lo mejor Bella no está en su mejor momento pero eso no hace mella en el buen humor de Félix, y eso también es valorable. **

**Rara vez estamos en nuestro peak, menos al mismo tiempo que nuestra media naranja… Veremos cómo se maneja nuestra pareja.**

**Cuéntenme qué tal vamos.**

**Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 10**

…You were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man  
We got something to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand.  
Only God would know the reasons  
But I bet he must have had a plan  
Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby, I was made to be your man.  
Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, baby that's OK  
Our time, our way…

_Born to be my baby / Bon Jovi_

Esa mañana se convirtió en todo un desafío… Porque Bella era el peor enfermo de la historia.

-Estoy aburrida – Se quejó por enésima vez, y se giró hasta quedar recostada en la cama, mirando al techo.

-Eso no es muy halagador considerando que todo el tiempo has estado conmigo – Le dije besando la punta de su nariz.

-No eres tú, es el encierro el que me está volviendo loca! – Dijo melodramática, lanzando el dorso de su mano a su frente, como una damisela a punto de desmayarse.

-Bella, llevas en total como dos horas en cama… una de las cuales has tenido mi lengua en tu boca casi permanentemente! - Dije reacomodándonos para que ella apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho. Sé que no puede haber sido muy cómodo conmigo siendo de piedra y todo eso, pero se sentía condenadamente bien el poder tocarnos todo el tiempo, aún con Bella en este horrible estado de ánimo.

-Lo sé – Dijo estirando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla – Pero odio estar presa!

-Piénsalo como vacaciones en un día lluvioso, podemos hacer lo que quieras bajo techo – Razoné acomodando las manos detrás de mi cabeza – Elige una actividad.

-Naaaaah… Es que tengo sueño – Se quejó.

-Entonces duerme un rato! – Exclamé. Dios! Esta mujer estaba acabando con mi paciencia, si no cambiaba algo pronto, le empezaría a dar Clonazepam en las comidas hasta que se borraran sus hematomas. Dormiría un par de semanas de corrido pero estaría bastante más tratable.

-Naaaaah… Tengo mucha hambre como para dormir – Dijo sobándose el estómago.

-No puedes tener hambre! Son las 11:30 am, y acabas de terminar de comer un desayuno de 3500 calorías… - Dije incrédulo.

Ella me ignoró.

-Creo que quiero… no, _necesito_ helado de pastel… - Me interrumpió.

-No, no quieres, estás repleta! Lo que tienes es aburrimiento, elije algo que hacer, ya te di una lista enorme de actividades – Dije suspirando. Ella se removió inquieta.

-Tengo que ir al baño – Dijo.

-Entonces anda – Dije apuntándole la puerta del baño.

-No, mejor no quiero – Se apresuró a decir.

-Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunté girándome sobre mi costado y observándola atentamente.

-Nada – Dijo rápidamente, mirando hacia el otro lado.

-Isabella… - Mi tono se volvió más serio.

-No quiero que me escuches hacer pis – Dijo y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada.

-Okaaay… - Dije prácticamente sin palabras – No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto, no es como si pudiera apagar mis sentidos… Qué propones? – Pregunté sabiendo que ella ya debía tener algo en mente.

-Ándate a la otra ala de este piso por 10 minutos, en ese tiempo alcanzo a hacer pis tranquila – Dijo.

-Bella, yo soy tu guardián por una razón, no es seguro para ti estar sola antes de ser transformada – Respondí.

-Entonces tenemos un serio problema porque no voy a poder hacer pis hasta que me dejes a solas… tengo lo que llaman una "vejiga tímida" – Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bella no inventes términos y anda al baño, yo también fui humano y tuve las mismas necesidades fisiológicas que tú – Le dije en tono cansado. Ella no necesitaba impresionarme. No es como si no supiera que los humanos deben evacuar su vejiga e intestinos.

-No estoy inventando nada! – Dijo sentándose indignada – Se llama "paruresis" y es una enfermedad real que afecta al 5% de la población mundial… Sólo que yo en vez de tener fobia a hacer pis en público, la tengo a hacer donde los vampiros puedan oírme. Esto es más específico y no sé si tiene nombre… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Me estás hablando en serio? – Le pregunté sin estar seguro de si me estaba engañando.

-Tan en serio como de que si no me dejas sola un rato mi vejiga va a estallar – Dijo cruzando las piernas – Bueno, tal vez no va a estallar, pero me va a dar cistitis y eso sí que duele, y me da fiebre. O me pueden salir cálculos renales o aparecer una infección urinaria… Uy! Sabes? Dicen que cuando uno se aguanta hacer pis no debería manejar maquinaria pesada por que se pierde hasta la capacidad de concentración – Dijo moviendo sus piernas de un lado hacia el otro.

-Por suerte hoy no te toca manejar el tractor – Bromeé débilmente.

-Féeeelix! – Dijo con cara estar en verdadera agonía.

-Tienes 5 minutos – Dije besándola rápidamente y salí de la habitación, corriendo hacia el otro extremo del largo pasillo.

Esperé ansioso y atento por si aparecía alguien, pero no vi a nadie.

A los 5 minutos exactos regresé para encontrármela sentada en la cama estilo indio.

-Te demoraste! Estoy aburriiiiiida… - Dijo.

-Dime que es una broma! Dios! Eres insoportable! – Le dije sentándome a su lado. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y le di un beso corto pero profundo.

-Si no te gusta cuidarme me puedo mudar con Demetri y dejar que me cuide él – Dijo mirándome desafiante – Apuesto que él no tiene problemas entreteniéndome.

-Tú – Beso – Eres – Beso – Mía – Beso – Eres insufrible cuando te obligo a estar quieta, pero eres mía para amar y aguantar… - Dije sin filtrar, y solté la palabra aquella… esa con "a" (y no me refiero a "aguantar"). Me tensé esperando la respuesta de Bella… se asustaría? Se volvería media loca como Gianna cada vez que Demetri le dice algo medianamente amable? Lo diría de vuelta?

Ja! Esta era Bella de la que estábamos hablando, así es que simplemente me besó con todo lo que tenía, me soltó y dijo

-Como por tu culpa casi muero de cálculos renales, ahora vamos a jugar Donkey Kong y tuuuu… - Dijo alargando el suspenso.

-Yoooo? – Le seguí el juego.

-… Vas a ser Diddy Kong! – Exclamó y me plantó otro beso en la mejilla.

-Hey! No puedes ser tan tramposa! Diddy apesta! – Me quejé y casi le doy otro codazo en las costillas. Por suerte recordé a tiempo que ella era humana y que estábamos en esta situación precisamente por no controlar mi fuerza.

-No apesta! – Dijo ella, toda inocencia y pestañas batientes y labios fruncidos, listos para acallarme con más besos – Diddy es más rápido y ágil…

-Pero no es ni la mitad de poderoso y fuerte que su tío – La interrumpí.

-Tenemos que nivelar, tienes que darme algo de ventaja, tú tienes reflejos vampíricos – Argumentó.

-Seguro, pero estoy seguro de que tú no juegas limpio, así es que deberías darme al mono grande a mí para recompensarme por mi honestidad y espíritu deportivo. Tú puedes ser una monita pequeña y ágil – Le dije.

-Eres un cerdo chovinista! – Exclamó y se sentó sobre mí a horcajadas y me empujó, sin moverme un ápice.

-No dijiste que Diddy era tan interesante? – Le dije tomando su cintura.

-Eso lo dije porque quería que tú fueras Diddy! Diddy apesta! – Exclamó y al darse cuenta de su exabrupto se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Muy convincente Isabella, ahora sí que quiero a ese monito debilucho – Dije acariciando sus piernas hasta sus caderas. Dios! Era maravilloso tenerla así, sólo para mí, discutiendo temas totalmente intrascendentes, relajados por una vez…

-Félix… Porfis… - Dijo cambiando de táctica, y acercándose para besar dulcemente mi rostro, mandíbula y cuello, pero evitando mi boca.

-Mmmmh… Bella… - Gemí subiendo mis manos hacia su perfecta cintura por debajo de la camiseta, dejando a la vista las bragas de la polémica.

-Mmmmh… Me vas a dar al mono grandote? – Ronroneó con un tono lleno de insinuaciones.

-Oh… Bella… - Jadeé – Nop – Y mis manos bajaron a sus nalgas.

-Ugh? – Soltó algo que sonaba a desconcierto.

-Nooooop – Dije – El mono grande es para mí. Te imaginas si el resto de La Guardia se entera de que soy Diddy cuando jugamos? El bullying no acabaría por siglos!

-Eres lejos el más… el más… - Dijo y se quedó sin palabras.

-Guapo? Adorable? Interesante? Inteligente? Divertido? Modesto? – Dije con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Cretino! – Exclamó empujándome sin resultado – Y quítame las manos del trasero! Te aseguro que no vas a tener al mono grandote y segunda base al mismo tiempo, no señor.

-Bella, deja de reclamar, ven aquí y dame un beso... – Le dije rosando mi nariz en su mandíbula.

-No! – Se quejó haciendo un puchero – Soy muy infeliz.

-Yo podría hacerte feliz se me dejaras – Dije lamiendo detrás de su oreja.

-Eres el peor novio de la historia del universo, no pienso jugar contigo – Dijo cruzando los brazos entre nosotros, creando una barrera – Yo estoy muy enferma y me voy a dormir. Juega tu solo con tu mono grandote! – Exclamó.

Yo sencillamente no pude aguantar más las carcajadas… ella realmente estaba furiosa y pretendía castigarme haciendo que "jugara yo solo con mi mono grandote"? O sea, ni siquiera hay que tener una mente sucia para entender la gracia de la situación.

-De qué te ríes!? – Chilló furiosa. Yo tomé su rostro y la besé como Dios manda – Suéltame, estás castigado, juega con el mono! – Demandó absolutamente en serio, dando manotazos.

La tuve que soltar, ya que necesitaba abrazar mi estómago para contener mis carcajadas.

-Félix! – Dijo ella sentándose en la cama y alejándose de mí.

-Bella por Dios, adoro esa cabecita tan inocente que tienes – Dije sin parar de reír.

-Estás siendo un bastardo condescendiente? - Preguntó con total seriedad.

-No, no, en serio, me encantas… Nunca sé qué esperar de ti – Dije comenzando a calmarme – Ok, ok, ya se me pasó.

-Vamos a jugar con los monos o no? – Preguntó – No me gusta el mono chico, pero si es lo único que hay… - Se encogió de hombros – Habrá que ver lo que se puede hacer.

Y yo volví a rugir de risa.

-Félix para! – Gritó dándome cojinazos en la cabeza –Explícate o te vas a traerme helado de pastel, a ver si se te pasa el ataque de risa de camino a la cocina.

-Vale, vale, ya se me pasó… - Respiré profundo – Bella te das cuenta de que todo este rato has hablado de "jugar con el mono grandote"?... – Ella frunció el ceño – …Y que luego me dijiste que ya no quieres jugar conmigo y te vas a dormir y que "jugara yo solo con mi mono grandote"? – Ella me miró sin expresión por algunos segundos, y luego abrió los ojos enormes, tomó un cojín y me lo estampó en la cara.

-Degenerado!

Yo volví a reír y la abracé para que dejara de golpearme.

-Y yo… yo te dije que "no me gusta el modo chico, pero es lo que hay"… Dios Félix, tienes 12 años y la mente en el desagüe – Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Qué te parece si en vez de jugar "Team Mode" juntos y eligiendo un mono cada uno, jugamos en "Contest Mode" pasando una etapa cada uno y usando a los dos monos simultáneamente? – Le pregunté con toda calma y la tomé de las caderas, regresándola a mi regazo.

-Se me había olvidado que eso se podía hacer… - Comentó suavemente – Oye! – Exclamó – Si todo el tiempo supiste que existían esos 2 modos de juego, por qué me dejaste seguir discutiendo? – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome con lo que asumo es una mirada atemorizadora.

-Porque me gustas cuando discutes, eres graciosa – Dije simplemente.

-Voy a terminar con colon irritable, úlcera gástrica y un infarto al miocardio, pero mientras te diviertas, todo bien – Dijo ella tratando de permanecer enojada.

-Bella mientras me enojas más me gustas porque mejores son tus respuestas. Quieres que juguemos ahora? – Pregunté.

-Nop, estoy enojada con los monos… Prefiero que veamos una peli… puede ser?

-No hay problema, tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para jugar Súper Nintendo más adelante – Le dije besando su frente. Ella se reclinó en mí con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Qué película quieres ver? – Pregunté.

-"Zombi Strippers" – Respondió rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Me estás hablando en serio? – Le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, por qué? – Preguntó.

-Te gustan los zombis _y_ las strippers? Eres la mujer perfecta! – Exclamé abrazándola.

-Me encantan los zombis, a quién no le gusta un buen apocalipsis zombi? Creo que he visto todas las películas de zombis jamás creadas… 2 veces! – Dijo orgullosa - Y con respecto a las strippers… Bueno, no me gustan particularmente, prefiero el burlesque, el cabaret, y el look pinup, pero supongo que mis preferencias tienen más que ver con mis criterios estéticos que con prejuicios hacia las desnudistas.

-Mierda Bella, no sabes cómo debo controlarme para no desvestirte y aprovecharme de ti en este preciso instante… - Le dije besando su cuello.

-Te calienta hablar de zombis? Debería estar preocupada? – Preguntó con la voz llena de risa.

-Me calientas tú, me calienta que nos gusten las mismas cosas, y me calienta oírte hablar con ese lenguaje de intelectual… Dime "criterios estéticos" una vez más… - Rogué, jugando con mi mejor voz de degenerado.

-Pervertido! – Rió Bella enredando sus dedos en mi cabello – Sé muchas palabras largas, sabes? Tengo excelentes habilidades lingüísticas… - Dijo inclinándose para que su boca quedara en mi oído – Quieres saber cuál es mi palabra favorita?

Yo me limité a asentir como un imbécil.

-Paralelepípedo… Te gusta? – Susurró.

-Para, para! Que me vas a hacer acabar! – Dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Pero que depravado que me saliste! – Me dijo besando mi mejilla – Anda a poner la película, será mejor.

Y yo partí obediente y medio agachado por mi erección a poner la película en el reproductor de DVD (esa película es tan mala que no salió en Blue Ray).

-Te molesta si compro el Atari mientras ves la película? – Pregunté tomando mi laptop de mi escritorio

-Para nada, mientras estés cerca y acurrucable – Me dijo abrazando sus rodillas.

-Ordena la colcha un poco, parece que hubiéramos estado luchando en ella… Imagínate si alguien viene – Le pedí.

-Sí patrón – Respondió bajando la cabeza – Alguna otra cosita se le ofrece al patrón? Le lavo los calcetines? Le baño al perro? Le aspiro el auto? Le trapeo el piso? Le limpio el baño? Le lustro los zapatos? Le… - Dijo hasta que la interrumpí.

-Ya ridícula, hazme espacio – Dije ordenando la colcha yo mismo. Me senté a su lado y le pasé el control remoto. Ella de inmediato comenzó la película e igual que con "Sharknado" hizo todo tipo de comentarios y se murió de risa en las partes más sangrientas.

Mientras, yo compré el Atari y cambié mi clave de acceso al computador, además de crear una cuenta de usuario para Bella.

Una vez que terminó la película, Bella se apoyó en mi hombro para verme jugar Lifeless en línea, dándome todo tipo de instrucciones imposibles de ejecutar, gritándome a mí, a mis compañeros y hasta a los zombis que nos atacaban.

-Quién demonios grita tanto? – Preguntó Josh de Estados Unidos.

-Mi novia – Respondí con el micrófono abierto, de modo que Bella podía escuchar todo lo que se decía.

-No sabía que tenías novia – Dijo Paolo de Brasil.

-Es inflable? – Preguntó Damien de Escocia.

-Grita fuerte, pero parece saber de qué está hablando, esa chica si sabe de zombis – Dijo Josh.

-Acaba de terminar de ver "Zombi Strippers" – Respondí - Y creo que ha visto todas las otras películas de zombis jamás filmadas.

-Debe ser una chica cool – Dijo Paolo.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Respondió Damien - Debe ser un esperpento.

-Hey! – Gritó Bella – Vete al demonio!

-Bella, por favor no pelees con mis compañeros de equipo, son idiotas, pero son mis amigos – Le dije calmadamente – Y no Damien, mi novia no es un esperpento. Bella está buenísima, medio desnuda y enredada en mis sábanas.

-Sip – Dijo Bella sacándole la lengua al computador, como si pudieran verla – Estoy como quiero.

-Oye chica zombi! – Dijo Josh – Si eres tan buena con los no muertos por qué no pruebas jugar en el equipo?

Bella se rió a carcajadas… Supieran lo buena que es con los no muertos.

-Hey! Eso va contra las reglas! – Dijo Damien – No admitimos mujeres!

-Dios! – Dijo Bella susurrando/gritando – Apuesto que ese idiota aún vive en el sótano de su madre y que lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida ha sido sacarse una foto con Gatúbela en Comic-Con. Le gustará Star Trek también?

Todos nos carcajeamos, excepto claro, Damien.

-Haz el mayor daño posible, niñita – Dijo Damien furioso.

-No me sé los comandos, no sería justo – Respondió Bella.

-Que Félix maneje los comandos, tú dale instrucciones – Respondió – Pero Félix, nada de ayudar a la noviecita! – Me advirtió.

-Dudo que necesite o acepte mi ayuda – Respondí besándola. Bella se sentó derecha, frunció el cejo en concentración y comenzamos a jugar.

Bella se demoró como 10 minutos en ser una guerrera de elite, comprendiendo la dinámica del juego de una manera increíble. Logramos avanzar rápido y casi indemnes, hasta que nos volvimos a detener 45 minutos después, con ella como líder del grupo.

-Félix, tu chica no es inflable – Dijo Josh – Tu chica es un robot!

-Ha sido un placer jugar contigo Bella – Dijo Paolo.

-Gracias! – Dijo Bella – Fue divertido.

-Es verdad que estás en la cama con Félix? – Preguntó Damien.

-Sip, estoy en cama por que tengo algunas costillas trisadas – Respondió ella – Y Félix me tiene en reposo.

-Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Paolo.

-Estaba en el jardín de noche, dándole de comer a mis peces koi… -Comenzó Bella.

-Y se resbaló y se pegó en las costillas – Terminé yo tratando de evitar que siguiera con su ridícula historia.

-Vale – Dijo Damien – Acepto que puedes jugar y matar zombis como los mejores, pero eso no me asegura de que no seas un esperpento.

-Félix no saldría con un esperpento – Respondió ella. Damien se estaba pasando.

-Eso no me consta, Félix es tan nerd como nosotros. Cualquiera de nosotros daría un ojo y la mitad del otro por una novia que se vea semi-decente.

Bella rompió a reír a carcajadas, afirmándose las costillas heridas.

-Félix… Nerd… Oh Dios!... Ustedes nunca se han visto las caras en la webcam? – Preguntó.

-No – Respondieron todos.

-Félix puedes prender la cámara? – Me pidió peinándose un poco su largo cabello con los dedos.

-Están listos para ver a mi novia inflable? – Pregunté. Todos respondieron que sí, y yo activé la cámara, enfocándonos a los dos abrazados, sentados en la cama.

-Félix? – Preguntó Josh.

-Sip – Contesté con una sonrisa.

-Mieeerda – Dijo Paolo.

-Pareces el hijo de The Hulk que toma extra esteróides – Dijo Damien.

-Es guapo verdad? - Dijo Bella besando mi mejilla – Yo no diría que tiene dificultad para conseguir mujeres…

-Bella… - Dijo Paolo – Es verdad, eres preciosa.

-Gracias – Dijo ella sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Aún con toda la bravata Bella era a veces ridículamente tímida.

-Entonces Félix no te pagó? – Preguntó Damien.

-Pagar para qué? Para desordenar su cama, ver sus películas y usar su ropa? – Preguntó Bella – Nop, todo eso lo hice gratis.

-Damien, ya te desubicaste lo suficiente por hoy – Dijo Josh – Adiós, ha sido un gusto, Bella.

-Espero que volvamos a jugar pronto – Dijo Paolo – Discúlpate Damien!

-Vale, lo siento! Pero deben reconocer que mis dudas eran razonables… Félix juega y habla igual que nosotros, cómo iba a saber que es una montaña de músculos y que su novia no sólo es real pero parece una modelo? Si yo me viera así y tuviera una novia como esa, no me verían jugando a matar zombis…

-No deja de tener razón – Concedió Bella – Adiós chicos, espero que volvamos a jugar pronto, tengo que estar en cama al menos una semana.

-Nos vemos! - Dije y desconecté el juego.

-Así es que todos creían que eras un nerd virgen con una novia inflable? – Preguntó ella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Y qué les iba a decir? No es como si les pudiera contar algo remotamente parecido a la verdad – Le dije – Hasta ahora. Tú eres real – Dije y antes de alcanzar a besarla escuché los pasos de Demetri acercándose.

Me puse de pié y Bella comprendió que venía alguien y se cubrió mejor.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa Demetri – Le dije. Él entró inmediatamente, enfocándose en Bella.

-Mi Bella Dama, cómo te sientes? Aún tienes fiebre? Tus mejillas se ven muy sonrojadas…

-Hoda, do, be siedto mejod – Respondió recobrando su resfrío.

-Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudar a tu mejoría – Dijo él desnudándola con los ojos.

-Si puedes – Le dije – Bella necesita mucho reposo, le ayudaría enormemente que no vinieras a molestarla.

-Ouch! – Se quejó - Que duro que eres, hermano!

-Bueno, a qué viniste? – Le pregunté.

-El Maestro Aro se enteró de que Bella está enferma y quiere hablar contigo – Dijo malicioso.

-Se enteró… y el único que sabía eras tú… Me pregunto quién le habrá dicho? – Pregunté retóricamente.

-Be acusaste? – Preguntó Bella con ojos enormes y una mano en el pecho, verdaderamente dolida.

-Acusarte? No Bella, a ti jamás! Pero está claro que Félix no está capacitado para cuidarte como te lo mereces – Respondió Demetri.

-Y tú si estás capacitado? Tú que eres casi un predador sexual certificado esperas que te entreguen a Bella a tu cuidado? – Escupí furioso. El malnacido me difamaría hasta que le dieran a Bella.

-Tdanquido Fédix, que do pasa dada… Demetdi, do me do espedaba de ti – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Do me gustan dos tdaidodes, y si me desfié es mi cudpa, de dadie más.

-Bella, no te lo tomes así… - Trató de aplacarla Demetri.

-Si sigues así do vamos a poded sed amigos – Dijo Bella calmadamente.

-Bella… - Dijo él lastimeramente. En su favor debo decir que parecía genuinamente asustado de perder el favor de Bella. Lo cual lo hacía aún más peligroso. Si no era sólo un revolcón lo que quería, pondría más esfuerzo en conseguirlo.

-Ya Demetri, para de una vez. Vámonos y terminemos con esto – Dije y tomé mi celular de la mesita de noche. Marqué el 3 en el discado automático y Gianna me contestó al primer ring.

-Félix? Pasó algo a Bella? – Preguntó. Su preocupación la hizo subir varios puntos en mi escala de apreciación.

-No, nada, es que Demetri acaba de aparecer diciendo que Aro me necesita. Podrías quedarte con Bella por un rato? – Le pedí.

-Si claro, no hay problema… Voy a estar por allá en unos 10 minutos – Aseguró.

-Te esperamos – Dije y corté.

-Do hace fadta que da espeden – Dijo Bella – Me puedo quedad soda unos binutos. Apdovecho de tomad bis binutos hubados y dodo bien.

-Minutos humanos? – Preguntó Demetri.

-No te interesa – Me apresuré a decir – Estás segura que vas a estar bien?

-Siiiiiii, váyanse! – Exclamó.

-Todos los demás están en el Salón del Trono si eso es lo que te preocupa – Dijo Demetri.

-Esto no me gusta nada – Afirmé. Suspiré y me rendí – Ok, te creé una cuenta de usuario en mi laptop, la clave es la palabra que me dijiste hace un rato que te gusta – Ella asintió comprendiendo inmediatamente de qué palabra hablaba – Estarás conectada a internet, pero trata de no meterte en más peleas con Damien… Es un imbécil pero somos amigos desde hace años… Ah! Y te quedas con el teléfono inalámbrico a la mano. El discado automático está programado con el 1 para el Salón del Trono, el 2 la Oficina Principal de La Guardia y el 3 para el celular de Gianna. Los demás números no los vas a necesitar.

-Vale, váyanse! – Dijo Bella comenzando a ponerse inquieta.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupado.

-Padudesis – Respondió enrojeciendo.

-Qué? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Nada, es parte de la condición de Bella – Le dije – Vamos, no queremos dejar esperando a Aro – Le dije ansioso por sacar a Demetri de la habitación.

-Adiós mi Bella Dama – Dijo adelantándose de improviso y tomando su mano para besarla.

-Dos vemos… - Dijo ella y me hizo señas con la mano. Me enfureció que él la besara y yo no.

Caminamos en silencio buena parte del camino, hasta que Demetri no aguantó más.

-Me gusta de verdad sabes?

-De qué estás hablando? – Pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

-Bella, no estoy flirteando porque sí, mecánicamente como con todas. Ella me gusta, te lo dije el primer día, es preciosa… - Sonrió como un imbécil – Cuando le vimos las bragas pensé que me venía en los pantalones, se le vio _todo_!

-Volterra… Mierda! Esta misma Corte está repleta de mujeres hermosas y más accesibles que Isabella, por qué demonios tiene que ser ella? – Pregunté dejando ver un poco de mi frustración.

-Porque ella es especial – Respondió. Y me cabreó porque probablemente yo habría respondido lo mismo – Mira hermano, no te voy a palabrear diciéndote que estoy enamorado, pero tampoco es un capricho. Si me dejaras acercarme…

-No! – Exclamé – No te voy a dejar que le hagas daño, ella va a ser parte de La Guardia… quieres tener a otra mujer despechada trabajando contigo por toda la eternidad?

-Y a ti por qué demonios te importa tanto? – Preguntó.

-Porque ella me importa, su bienestar es mi trabajo y tú eres una receta para el desastre. Además estás con Gianna, qué demonios crees que va a pasar cuando se dé cuenta de que estás persiguiendo a Bella? Bella en estos momentos está enferma y depende de los cuidados de Gianna. Si Gianna se niega a ayudarnos, Isabella se tendría que levantar a cocinar 3 veces al día… Eso no califica como reposo – Dije.

-Está bien, entiendo lo que me dices – Concedió – Y voy a retroceder un poco mientras Bella esté enferma para no arriesgar su bienestar, pero eso no significa que me vaya a rendir. Quiero conocerla, y si debo pasar por sobre ti para lograrlo, que así sea.

-Eres un cabrón egoísta – Le dije entre dientes – Si de verdad te importara Bella la dejarías en paz… Cuándo ha quedado una mujer menos que destrozada después de estar contigo? Vas a abandonar a Bella igual que estás abandonando a Gianna, sin ni siquiera la consideración de una despedida? Y quién va a recoger los pedazos entonces? Por que ciertamente no vas a ser tú.

-Y desde cuando eres tú el dueño de la verdad, parado en una plataforma de superioridad moral? Te conozco hace siglos, y también he visto a una buena cantidad de mujeres sufrir por ti – Argumentó.

-Y no lo niego, cometí errores, pero eso fue hace mucho, y desde entonces he tratado de ir por la vida haciendo el menor daño posible. Mis últimas relaciones han terminado todas de manera amigable – Le dije – Además no estamos hablando de mí.

-No, estamos hablando de mí, _hermano_ – Dijo esta última palabra llena de resentimiento – Pensé que éramos amigos, pero veo me equivoqué.

-Somos amigos Demetri, pero eso no significa que apoye la manera en que pisoteas los sentimientos de aquellas que tienen la mala suerte de involucrarse contigo. Bella está a mi cargo y por lo tanto la voy a proteger como sea necesario… De todo tipo de amenazas.

Demetri apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada y seguimos caminando en silencio.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Adelante Demetri, Félix! – Dijo Aro con voz burbujeante de entusiasmo.

-Maestros – Dijimos inclinándonos. Al enderezarme pude ver que efectivamente todo el mundo estaba presente.

-Félix, Demetri me dice que nuestra querida Isabella se encuentra enferma, cómo es posible que algo así sucediera? – Preguntó Aro yendo directo al grano.

-El día que Isabella apareció en el Castillo se encontraba empapada, recuerda? – Le pregunté retóricamente, claro que recordaba. Él asintió de todos modos – Bueno, ella estuvo con esa ropa mojada un par de horas, y el castillo es más helado de lo que habíamos considerado. En resumen, Isabella se resfrió, y se está tratando con ibuprofeno y mucho líquido. Creemos que con una semana en cama se recuperará perfectamente.

-Eso espero Félix, eso espero – Dijo mirando a Caius de reojo – Isabella no sólo es valiosa como un potencial miembro de La Guardia, además Las Reinas parecen haber congeniado bastante con ella. Incluso están haciendo planes y proyectos que la incluyen, algo que no había ocurrido jamás.

Si Isabella es capaz de hacer felices y entusiasmar a Sus Majestades, aún cuando no tuviera ningún otro don especial sería un miembro invaluable de nuestra Corte – Concluyó.

-Comprendo maestro – Dije porque parecía que debía decir algo.

-En resumen, necesitamos estar seguros de que Isabella se encuentra cómoda y a salvo contigo – Dijo él.

-Por qué no le pregunta usted mismo, maestro? – Dije sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo. Aro asintió y yo marqué el discado automático de Gianna.

-Félix – Respondió al tercer ring, con una voz que no parecía la suya… como si se estuviera… riendo? Eso no lo había escuchado nunca.

-Gianna, todo bien? – Pregunté frunciendo en entrecejo, con toda la corte atenta a nuestra conversación.

-Sí, sí, no hay ningún problema – Se apresuró a asegurar.

-Necesito hablar con Bella, le puedes acercar el teléfono? – Pregunté tratando de permanecer calmado.

-Aloha! – Contestó Bella.

-Bella todo bien? – Pregunté sonriendo a su saludo. Rápidamente controlé mis músculos faciales y volví a ser el tipo duro.

-Sip, dodo bien… Te vas a demodad mucho? – Preguntó una vez más asumiendo su papel de enferma.

-No creo, un par de horas tal vez… - Le dije – Por qué? Necesitas algo?

-Sip, decesito que be tdaigas un hedado de da cocina – Explicó.

-Y qué pasó con el helado de Spiderman 2 que te llevó Gianna para el almuerzo? – Pregunté sintiendo el desconcierto de todos en el Salón.

-Ese eda de postde, ed que quiedo ahoda es pada compadtid con Dianna – Explicó.

-Vale, qué helado vas a compartir con Gianna? Y estás segura de que ella va a querer tomar helados? – Pregunté – Acuérdate de su dieta.

-Quiedo ed hedado de chicde dosa – Dijo – Y Dianna es pdeciosa y puede comed do que quieda! – Defendió.

-Ok, ok, que no se te caiga el pelo! – Dije usando una de sus frases – Quiero saber lo que es el "Helado de Chicle Rosa? – Pregunté por precaución.

-Mmmmmh… cdeo que do… Do es buy nutditivo… Pedo tdae veddadedos pedacitos de chicde! – Exclamó.

-Ajá… Suena delicioso... – Dije mordiéndome las mejillas para no sonreír - Creo que deberías ofrecer a Gianna alguna alternativa más saludable, como el "Helado de Pastel". Creo que hasta el "Spiderman 2" es menos tóxico.

-Tiedes dazón – Dijo de inmediato – Tdáeme dos cuatdo sabodes pada que ella elija.

-Cuál era el otro? – Pregunté sabiendo perfectamente que los únicos helados que se encontraran en el Castillo serían los suyos. Simplemente estaba disfrutando mucho de esa conversación.

-Se dama "Sodbete Dock and Doll Swidd", y es de codod vedde bistacho y modado – Explicó.

-Vale, y qué sabor es verde y cual es morado? – Pregunté y miré de reojo a mi alrededor. Todos estaban pendientes de cada palabra de Bella, probablemente tratando de descifrar qué decía.

-Ed vedde es de uva vedde y ed modado es de manzana vedde, y tiene tdocitos de cadamedo sadpicados – Explicó - Suena dico – Agregó.

-Está bien, en un rato te llevo los helados, algo más? – Pregunté.

-Cuchadas y sedvidetas pod favod – Respondió muy educadamente.

-Ok, Bella, el Maestro Aro quiere hablar contigo para saber cómo estás – Le dije – Te lo paso.

-Estaba escuchando dodo este dato? Miedda! Do be avisaste! – Exclamó. No me cansaba de escucharla decir "Miedda", le salía tan natural…

-Isabella querida? – Preguntó Aro cálidamente.

-Hoda Ado, cómo estás? – Preguntó.

-Yo muy bien Isabella, pero me interesa saber cómo te encuentras tú… estás cómoda? Necesitas ir al hospital?

-No! – Gritó ella – Be dan susto dos hospitades… - Explicó -Y si estoy cómoda, Dianna y Fédix be están tdatando muy bien y me obdigan a estad en cama pada mejodadme más pdonto. En unos días estadé como dueva…

-Me alegro querida, pronto ya no tendrás que lidiar con las desagradables enfermedades humanas – Dijo Aro arrugando la nariz.

-Qué adivio! – Dijo concordó Bella – Ado… Te quedía pedid adgo, do sé si Fédix de dijo…

-Dime querida, en qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó él inmediatamente. Tenerla feliz significaba que Las Reinas estarían felices.

-Es que estábamos convedsando Fédix y yo y me di cuenta de que dunca he tenido uda bascota… Y me gustadía taaaaanto tened uda… - Casi la pude ver batiendo las pestañas.

-Y qué tienes pensado Isabella? Por que debes saber que hay muchos animales que nos temen… - Explicó él sin inmutarse ante la petición.

-Bueeeedo… Be gustadía un pad de bececitos – Dijo Bella sin aclarar que los "pececitos" serían del tamaño de su antebrazo, que habría que cavar un hoyo en el jardín para que vivieran o que los bichos en cuestión durarían 250 años. Naaaaah, todos esos son detalles.

-Querida, no faltaba más, por supuesto que puedes tener un par de pececitos… Más de dos si quieres, no hay problema – Dijo él sintiéndose magnánimo.

-Buchas, buchas, buchas gdacias! Estoy tan codtedta que cdeo que be voy a mejodad antes! En cuanto be devante te voy a id a ved pada dadte un abdazo – Dijo Bella efusivamente, sin considerar que hablaba con el rey de la raza.

-Adiós querida, nos veremos cuando te encuentres bien – Dijo Aro entregándome el teléfono.

-Buen intento Bella, tú me dijiste que si compraba el Atari te quedarías en cama cuidándote 1 mes, y ya lo compré esta mañana, así es que a cumplir tu palabra! – Le dije.

-Tdamposo! Me voy a vodved doca encedada! Y dodo pod tu cudpa! Quiedo haced cosas afueda, me fadta vitamina D – Argumentó.

-Nos vemos en un rato y te llevo los helados – Me despedí ignorando su perorata.

-Y das cuchadas y sedvidetas! – Dijo ella y cortó.

-Creo que no hay más que decir – Dijo Aro satisfecho – Félix maneja a Isabella perfectamente, y ha quedado claro que no es su culpa que ella se haya resfriado, sino todo lo contrario, se está encargando de su recuperación. Se confirma tu asignación – Dijo ya más serio – Espero que te des cuenta de la importancia de tu tarea.

-Por supuesto Maestro – Dije.

-Te puedes retirar – Me dijo – Regresas a Bella de inmediato?

-No Maestro, aprovechando que Bella está con Gianna voy a tratar de adelantar algo del papeleo que tengo pendiente – Respondí.

-El papeleo no es tan importante, tu prioridad es Isabella. Llévale sus helados, queremos que esté feliz – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Detrás de él pude ver la cara de rabia de Jane, que siempre había sido la favorita de Aro.

-Por supuesto, Maestro, me retiro entonces – Dije con una reverencia.

-Adelante, dale nuestros mejores deseos a Isabella – Se despidió.

Yo salí del Salón del Trono sintiéndome mucho más liviano. Bella seguiría siendo mía, y a Demetri le había salido el tiro por la culata, ya que en vez de desprestigiarme había mostrado lo bien que estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

Me dirigí a la cocina a paso humano, saqué una gran bandeja y puse los envases de helado sobre ella. Bella no mencionó bowls, así es que no los incluí. Saqué las servilletas y las cucharas y tomé la bandeja, caminando despacio. Todo estaba funcionando como debía, mi mundo estaba alineando sus ejes… Me sentía feliz

Recorrí los pasillos sin encontrarme a nadie, y cuando me acerqué a mi habitación escuché las risas de Bella y Gianna, el ruido de la tele, de música y de un motor… tal vez un secador de pelo. Y olía extraño.

Toc, toc, toc.

Toqué mi propia puerta.

Y se hizo el silencio más absoluto, roto por sus respiraciones, los latidos de sus corazones y un "Ups!"

Ese era de Bella.

**Ok, no se pueden quejar, este capítulo es el doble de largo que los demás. Es que no dejaba de pasar cosas!**

**Cuéntenme su escena favorita, les gusta que Bella sea tan mala enferma? A mí me pareció que va con el personaje, ya que ella cuida de los demás, pero odia que la cuiden.**

**Abrazos enormes, escríbanme!**

**A1.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Tarde de chicas

**Este capítulo es distinto, porque no nos vamos a enfocar tanto en nuestros protagonistas, pero en cambio vamos a conocer un poquito mejor a Gianna.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco cada comentario, especialmente los detallados, que me ayudan a mejorar, me dicen a qué poner énfasis y qué preguntas requieren respuesta.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!**

**Capítulo 11**

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have

_Girls Just Want To Have Fun / Cyndi Lauper_

-Identifíquese! – Gritó Bella con voz severa, como si no se hubiera estado riendo segundos antes. Pude escuchar a Gianna aguantándose la risa – Shhhh – La acalló Bella comenzando a reír otra vez, todo sin apagar lo que asumo era un secador de pelo.

-Bella soy Félix, puedo pasar? – Pregunté.

-No se supone que te ibas a demorar un par de horas? – Preguntó ella evitando responderme

-Aro me liberó de mis otras tareas, ahora soy tu guardián con dedicación exclusiva – Expliqué a la puerta – Ahora me vas a dejar entrar?

-Tengo alternativa? – Preguntó ella. Luego como pensándolo mejor, agregó – Por qué no vas a hacer Tai Chi al jardín? Es un día tan bonito… Te haría estupendo para las articulaciones!

-No Bella, no tienes alternativa, y no, no voy a hacer Tai Chi. Voy a entrar ahora – Dije tomando la manilla de la puerta.

-Bueno, entras a tu propio riesgo, el plan estaba pensado considerando al menos 2 horas extra y una llamada advirtiéndonos que venías en camino – Dijo como culpándome a mí de lo que fuera que había sucedido en mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y era como si un salón de belleza y un pub hubieran estallado en el lugar. En el suelo estaban desparramados los envases de las 15 variedades de papas que compró Bella, así como 2 botellas de gaseosa de 2lt cada una a medio beber.

Además había un pack de cervezas light abierto y 4 latas distribuidas en distintas superficies.

Cerca de la cama había un spa para pies aún enchufado y burbujeando, y en uno de los veladores había un artefacto para calentar lo que supongo que era parafina derretida. Estaban haciendo velas?

Sobre la cama había una maleta abierta llena de cosméticos, cremas, productos para el pelo, peinetas, cepillos, alisador, encrespador, rollos para el cabello de todos los tamaños y otros artefactos que simplemente no reconocí. La mitad de estos productos estaban desparramados sobre la cama.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta y se podían ver varios ungüentos que no pude identificar sobre el lavamanos.

En virtualmente cada superficie plana de mi habitación había pequeñas botellas de barniz de uñas de todos los colores imaginables, y algunos aún se encontraban abiertos.

En una esquina de mi escritorio estaba mi laptop pasando una serie de televisión por Netflix.

Sentada frente al escritorio se encontraba Gianna con los ojos muy abiertos, muerta de susto y las manos metidas en bolsas plásticas como si fueran mitones, y detrás de ella, con un secador de pelo aún funcionando en una mano y un enorme cepillo redondo en la otra, estaba Bella, que tenía una toalla puesta en la cabeza como un turbante y lucía muy concentrada en su tarea.

El televisor pasaba una canción de No Doubt (Just a girl) en modo karaoke a todo volumen.

Yo me quedé sin palabras… qué había sucedido en el poco tiempo que la había dejado sola?

Pero no fue necesario decir nada, Bella me ganó, y con todo el descaro del mundo me dijo

-Nos trajiste los helados?

-Bella… Qué… Cómo… Bella qué pasó? – Logré articular dejando la bandeja de helados en la mesa de centro que estaba junto a la chimenea. Mala idea dejar los helados junto al fuego, pero toda superficie plana, incluyendo mi cama y el suelo, estaban ocupadas.

-Nada, es que pensé que te ibas a demorar así es que llamé a Gianna y le dije que trajera las cosas que quisiera para entretenernos disfrutando una tarde de chicas, incluyendo las papas para hacer una cata oficial y clasificarlas por su nivel de rareza y repugnancia. Ella trajo esa enoooorme maleta de cosas y el spa de pies y la cosa esa con parafina para hidratar las manos y en la maleta encontramos unas tinturas para el pelo que Gianna había comprado para Halloween pero al final no las usó, y Gianna ahora tiene reflejos violeta, mira! – Dijo girando la silla para mostrarme el cabello de Gianna, que estaba, efectivamente, salpicado de mechones de color.

-Así veo… Se ven bien – Dije honestamente, aunque por compromiso - Y tomaron cerveza… - Afirmé mirando a mi alrededor, considerando por dónde comenzar a recoger cosas.

-Sip, 2 latas cada una, pero son light, no cuentan – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y retomando el peinado de Gianna – En cambio bebí como un litro y medio de Coca Cola… Casi dos. Tienes idea de cuanta azúcar hay en un litro y medio de Coca Cola? Yo saqué la cuenta, porque yo como de todo, pero siempre sé lo que estoy comiendo – Dijo un poco acelerada.

-No Bella, no tengo ni la menor idea… Pero seguro tú me vas a contar… - Dije con una sonrisa.

-Tiene 35.25 cucharaditas de azúcar! 35.25! No sé cómo no me he desmayado todavía – Dijo hablando súper rápido.

-Es por tu genética superior – se atrevió a decir Gianna.

-Será buena idea que más encima consumas el azúcar de los helados? - Pregunté.

-Si es buena idea! Gianna _necesita_ probar mis helados y yo quiero helado de pastel… Además la sal de mis papas neutraliza el azúcar de la gaseosa – Explicó.

-No estoy seguro de que funcione exactamente así – Dije pensando más bien que sus riñones, su páncreas y su hígado explotarían en cualquier momento. Dios! Si no fuera porque su transformación era inminente la habría puesto en la dieta de conejo de Gianna - Bella… - Dije de pronto cuando la idea se me ocurrió – Tú también tienes mojado el pelo… Qué te hiciste?

-Meeee… lo corté una pizca – Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Yyyyyy…? – Pregunté sabiendo que había algo más.

-Ahora es un poquitín fucsia…? – Dijo como si fuera una pregunta, mordiéndose el labio y girando el torso de un lado para el otro como una niña pequeña esperando un regaño.

-Déjame ver – Le dije acercándome, y estiré la mano para que ella me entregara la toalla.

-Estás enojado? – Preguntó con un susurro, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

-Por qué estaría enojado? Tienes todo el derecho a tener una tarde de chicas y a pasar un buen rato con Gianna, yo mismo fui quien la llamó. Yo sólo quiero que estés a salvo y contenta... Y me gustaría ver cómo quedó tu cabello, para pensar en cómo le explico a Aro que quedaste calva – Le dije, y ella sonrió aliviada y me entregó la toalla.

-Mantuve el largo, Gianna sólo lo desflecó un poco y me hizo flequillo, dice que me sienta bien – Me explicó peinándose con los dedos. Era verdad, su cabello aún le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pero en varias capas, y su flequillo caía desordenado casi llegando a sus ojos. Se veía más mujer, más sofisticada, y el color fucsia le daba un toque evidentemente juvenil. El color contrastaba hermosamente con su piel.

-No te preocupes por el color – Dijo Gianna rápidamente – Es temporal, se borra con unos cuantos lavados. Una semana o dos.

-Sip… sirve para probar antes de teñirse de verdad – Dijo Bella. Luego con voz un poco insegura me preguntó – Te gusta?

-Me encanta – Sonreí – Gianna, hiciste un muy buen trabajo con el corte – Dije acomodando un mechón del cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja.

Gianna sonrió tímidamente y Bella me regaló una sonrisa de un millón de mega watts, y supe que si hubiéramos estado a solas se habría lanzado a mis brazos.

-También pintamos mis uñas, mira – Dijo estirando uno de sus pies descalzos hacia mí. Cada uña de cada dedo de sus manos y pies estaba pintada de un color diferente, y tenían pequeños diseños pintados o adornados con adhesivos de calaveras, animal print, corazones, estrellas, Hello Kitty, flores, Bob Esponja, era ese el logo de Mc Donalds? (Mierda, sí que tiene un sentido del humor retorcido), una vaca, una boca con colmillos de vampiro, Harry Potter, la planta carnívora de Super Mario Bross, la corbata de Pedro Picapiedra, un pastel. etc.

Se veía increíble, adorable y sexi a la vez.

-Muy bonito – Dije simplemente, porque estábamos con Gianna. Ella comprendió.

-Gianna se va a tener que hacer una manicure más seria por que como trabaja al frente, atendiendo público… - Dijo Bella apuntando las manos de Gianna, aún enfundadas en plástico.

-Tiene sentido que sus uñas no muestren a Hello Kitty, Harry Potter o Bob Esponja mientras recibe a altos dignatarios – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, la verdad es que no me interesaban para nada las manos de Gianna – Puedo preguntar por qué está funcionando el karaoke y una serie de televisión al mismo tiempo?

-Porque Gianna nunca había visto "The Vampire Diaries" y yo quería que viera a Damon porque ese vampiro sí que es sexy, pero yo tenía ganas de cantar canciones de chicas en karaoke… Como no teníamos tiempo de hacer todo por separado lo hicimos todo al mismo tiempo – Explicó – Es agotador! Hicimos como mil actividades a la vez.

-Y todo este apuro era porque pensaste que yo me enojaría si te pillaba? – Pregunté sintiéndome un poco herido… No soy un ogro, ella no tiene por qué tenerme miedo.

-Es que es tu habitación donde estábamos haciendo el desastre, con tus cosas… - Explicó Bella.

-Bella ya hablamos de esto, tu vives aquí mientras estés en reposo, así es que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Me habría gustado que me dijeras lo que pretendías hacer para saber qué esperar al regresar – Ella asintió y se mordió el labio luciendo arrepentida – Lo que me llama la atención es que estuvieras dispuesta a jugar al salón de belleza con Gianna, no pensé que fuera tu tipo de actividad.

-Ah, no lo es, pero comer toneladas de papas y litros de gaseosa y helado tampoco es algo que calce con Gianna. Estamos introduciéndonos al mundo de la otra, para conocernos mejor. Además jugar al cambio de look es mucho más divertido con Gianna, que me da a elegir lo que quiero hacerme. Alice jamás me habría permitido teñir mi pelo fucsia o pintarme cada uña de diferente color y con diferentes dibujos.

A mí me gustan las cosas divertidas, a Alice las cosas chic, y Gianna me da su opinión pero me deja hacer lo que más me guste – Dijo apretando cariñosamente el hombro de Gianna, que se mantenía rígida y silenciosa.

-Está bien, no era mi idea interrumpirlas, me voy a tu habitación hasta que terminen su tarde de chicas – Dije abriendo un cajón de mi escritorio y sacando mi Kindle – Voy a estar leyendo en tu habitación, si me necesitan simplemente digan mi nombre.

Bella sonrió como si le hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima, y Gianna perdió parte de su rigidez. Yo nunca la había tratado como a una amiga, sino como parte del personal, de forma cordial pero distante, por lo que podía comprender que ella estuviera un poco asustada de mi reacción.

Pero ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en amiga de Bella tendría que comenzar a ser más amable con ella.

-Gracias – Susurró Bella sólo para mis oídos.

Yo crucé el pasillo y me lancé a la cama de Bella, Kindle en mano. Josh me había recomendado un libro llamado "Apocalyse Cow" **(A/N: Algo así como "Vaca Apocalíptica" o "Apocalipsis Bobino", aún no se publica en español)**, en el cual las vacas se volvían zombis violadores hambrientos de carne humana. La trama trata de cómo un adolescente vegano, un trabajador de un matadero y una periodista se unen para salvar el mundo. Sonaba casi tan bueno como "Zombi Strippers", sólo que en vez de desnudistas, había vacas.

Me conecté a internet y a mi cuenta Amazon y bajé el libro en segundos. Me acomodé bien entre los almohadones que olían a Bella , y me puse a leer.

Leí como 30 minutos en completa paz, ignorando completamente la cháchara incesante de Bella y Gianna y sumiéndome en el desastre que eran las vacas carnívoras que abusaban sexualmente de sus víctimas…

Haaaasta que se comenzaron a escuchar las notas de "Piece of my Heart" de Janis Joplin a todo volúmen…

Y la inconfundible voz de mi Bella susurrando/gritando a Gianna sobre la melodía "Esta es mi canción para Edward".

Gianna respondió algo que no alcancé a comprender porque su voz la tapó Bella cantando a gritos

Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!

_Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!_

Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man? - yeah!

_No te hice sentir como si fueras el único hombre? – Sí!_

An' didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can ?

_Y no te di casi todo lo que una mujer puede dar_

Honey, you know I did!

_Cariño, sabes que lo hice!_

And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough,

_Y cada vez me digo a mí misma que, bueno creo que tuve suficiente_

But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough.

_Pero te voy a mostrar, nene, que una mujer puede ser dura_

I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,

_Quiero que vengas, vamos, vamos, ven y tómalo,_

Take it!

_Tómalo!_

Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!

_Toma ahora otro pequeño pedazo de mi corazón, nene!_

Oh, oh, break it!

_Oh, oh, rómpelo!_

Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah.

_Rompe ahora otro poquito de mi corazón, querido, sí, sí, sí._

Oh, oh, have a!

_Oh, oh, toma un!_

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,

_Toma ahora otro pequeño pedazo de mi corazón, nene,_

You know you got it if it makes you feel good,

_Tú sabes que lo tienes si te hace sentir bien_

Oh, yes indeed.

_Oh, ciertamente…_

Oooookay… Supongo que Bella sigue un poco dolida con su ex… espero que eso no signifique que aún tiene sentimientos no resueltos con él… eso apestaría.

Bella terminó de cantar jadeando, pero al menos sonaba como que había descargado algo de su ira contenida… y algo de la energía que le dieron las 35.25 cucharaditas de azúcar, las papas y los helados.

-Ya Gianna, te toca, cántale algo al bastardo! – Dijo Bella caminando, me imagino, a entregarle el micrófono a Gianna.

-No Bella… No… Cantar no es lo mío… - Se disculpó ella.

-Y tú crees que es lo mío? Me escuchaste cantar? Sueno como una bolsa de gatos, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es sacarte la mierda de adentro… No te hace bien guardarte las cosas, yo lo sé, yo era así, y todo el mundo pasaba por encima de mí – Dijo Bella en un tono mucho más dulce.

-Y qué pasó? – Preguntó Gianna sonando interesada.

-Pasó que Edward me dejó y casi me morí de pena… Literalmente… Dejé de salir, de dormir y de comer. No hablaba con nadie y veía directamente a la pared, o la tele. Veía exclusivamente cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con romance. Así es como terminé viendo películas de zombis, eran lo único que no me recordaba a Edward.

-Oh Bella, lo siento – Dijo Gianna.

-Está bien, ya pasó – Dijo Bella en un tono más alegre.

-Bueno, pero cómo te mejoraste? Porque ahora estás bien, verdad? Ya no lo amas? – Preguntó Gianna tímidamente.

-Mmmmmh… -Dijo Bella pensando su respuesta, y me dolió que no fuera un rotundo "NO!" – Mi amigo Jake me ayudó muchísimo, él es fantástico, es enorme, y cálido, guapo y tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, que te hace querer sonreír con él. Jake me seguía en cada locura que quise intentar, incluso reparó un par de motocicletas que rescaté del cementerio de autos, y me enseñó a manejar… él fue quien prometió enseñarme a saltar de los acantilados, pero el día que saltaríamos él se atrasó un poco y yo no lo quise esperar y me lancé sola. La marea estaba alta y casi me muero ahogada, porque me azoté un poco contra las rocas… Me habría muerto si no hubiera llegado Jake a tiempo - Dijo Bella irradiando… Amor por este tal Jake? Él parecía ser absolutamente perfecto, por qué entonces había afirmado que no le podía dar lo que él quería?

-Y entonces? Se hicieron novios? – Preguntó Gianna ansiosa de que Bella continuara.

-No… - Dijo Bella sonando triste – Jake quería mucho más de lo que le podía entregar. Yo estaba vacía, todo lo que había bueno en mí se lo había llevado Edward, yo no era más que un caparazón, y eso no era justo para Jacob. Lo adoro, es mi mejor amigo, pero no le podía dar lo que él necesitaba. Yo quiero que él sea feliz con alguien que le pueda dar el 100% de sí misma.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora que volviste a ver a Edward… - Dijo Gianna expectante.

-Ja! Nooooop… - Dijo Bella sonando apenada - Cuando decidí viajar a salvar a Edward de sí mismo en realidad estaba tomando una decisión radical que sabía que afectaría mi vida entera.

Sabía que si viajaba Jacob no me lo perdonaría. Él me rogó, literalmente de rodillas, que no viniera, y yo lo ignoré y me subí al auto con Alice de todas formas.

Pero también sabía que a pesar de los sentimientos residuales que pudieran haber sobrevivido al tiempo y al abandono, yo no podría volver a amar a Edward, simplemente porque no puedo volver a confiar en él.

Edward no es malo, es sólo que tiene muchos asuntos no resueltos. Se considera un monstruo y se aborrece por ser un asesino sin alma… Trata de protegerme de sí mismo alejándome de él, física y emocionalmente. En consecuencia, hace lo que cree que es correcto para mí sin preguntarme jamás qué es lo que yo opino. Y yo ya no soy una niña, hace años que sé cuidar de mi misma.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces a simple vista – Le dijo Gianna suavemente.

-Gianna… -Dijo Bella cambiando el tono de su voz – Te puedo decir algo siendo completamente honesta? – Preguntó, y Gianna debe haber asentido porque Bella continuó - Tú eres más frágil de lo que pareces. Le aguantas de todo a ese bastardo de Demetri, y no está bien; te estás haciendo daño por un tipo que no te respeta, por una relación que no te va a llevar a ninguna parte y por una transformación que nunca va a suceder – Dijo Bella con voz amable, pero firme. Y sin anestesia.

-Be… Bella… Tú no entiendes! –Sollozó Gianna - Los Volturi, este castillo, es todo lo que conozco, y con todo lo que sé sobre vampiros y La Corte, nunca me dejarían irme y construir otra vida. Yo quiero ser uno de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos parece considerarme lo suficientemente buena para transformarme… Excepto Demetri, que a veces insinúa que me quiere transformar y estar conmigo por siempre, aunque sé que me está mintiendo. Él me gusta, y me aterra estar sola, por eso aguanto todo lo que aguanto, pero sé que no tenemos futuro porque para él soy sólo una entretención cómoda porque estoy a la mano – Dijo mientras lloraba y luego se sonó.

-Gianna… es por eso que te cuidas tanto? Me refiero a… Tu figura, tu ropa, tu maquillaje… Todo perfecto… - Preguntó Bella.

-Tú sólo llevas aquí un par de días aquí y has pasado casi todo tu tiempo con Félix, que es uno de los más relajados en La Corte, pero el día a día… el vivir siempre rodeada de seres perfectos que secreta o no tan secretamente te desprecian… hace que te vuelvas más consiente de tus defectos – Explicó Gianna sin dejar de llorar.

-Gianna – Dijo Bella con voz ahogada y a punto de quebrarse. Probablemente se estaban abrazando, y Bella estaba a punto de llorar – No llores más, que me da pena – Dijo comenzando a llorar. Me tuve que contener con todas mis fuerzas para no correr a consolarla, pero ya era suficientemente malo que estuviera escuchando una conversación privada, aún cuando no fuera a propósito.

-Bella, qué voy a hacer! Ya voy a cumplir 22 años y no sé qué va a pasar con mi vida, no tengo futuro, voy a ser la recepcionista humana hasta que alguno de ellos decida que está hambriento… Y a nadie le va a importar! Nadie me va a extrañar!

-Eso no va a pasar – Dijo Bella endureciendo su voz – Te prometo que eso no va a pasar.

-Cómo me puedes prometer una cosa así? – Preguntó Gianna y yo me pregunté exactamente lo mismo.

-Porque te voy a transformar yo – Afirmó Bella.

-Pero vas a ser un neófito, me vas a matar si lo intentas! – Exclamó alarmada.

-Naaaah, yo voy a estar siempre con Félix hasta que deje de ser peligrosa, y pretendo ser peligrosa un laaargo tiempo. Si te muerdo y no te suelto, Félix me hace una llave de jiujitsu o me lanza contra la pared como en la lucha libre mexicana y listo. No te preocupes, Félix no me va a dejar matarte.

No dejó de hacerme gracia la certeza que tenía ella de que yo la protegería de todo, incluso cuando estuviera haciendo cosas que van claramente contra las reglas. De más está decir que tenía razón.

-Pero… Pero… Los maestros… No tenemos autorización… - Balbuceó Gianna, ya sin llorar.

-Afuera de Volterra se transforman humanos todo el tiempo y nadie pide permiso a nadie, sólo basta con que el vampiro se haga cargo de su pupilo. Yo me voy a hacer cargo de ti… Vamos a ser neófitas juntas y nos vamos a ayudar mutuamente– Le aseguró Bella.

-Pero los maestros… -Dijo Gianna.

-Los maestros nada, si quieres les digo que fue un accidente, que iba pasando y te veías apetitosa… Quién me va a contradecir si no pueden leer si digo la verdad? Además Aro está dispuesto a darme lo que se me antoje, simplemente le voy a decir que quiero a mi amiga conmigo – Dijo Bella como si eso cerrara el tema.

-De verdad somos amigas? – Preguntó Gianna en un susurro.

-Claro que somos amigas! O tú crees que yo comparto mis papas exóticas y mis helados raros con cualquiera? – Dijo Bella bromeando – No, ya en serio… Si Gianna, me encantaría ser tu amiga, y de verdad, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Bella… - Susurró Gianna, claramente emocionada – Nunca había tenido una amiga.

-Bueno, ahora tienes una, que te va a durar para siempre. Si quieres más amigos te los puedes conseguir por internet como Félix, que juega en línea con una adorable tropa de nerds que creen que Félix es uno de ellos – Cuando dijo esto me di cuenta de que Bella sabía que la estaba escuchando y se estaba burlando de mí.

-De verdad tiene amigos por internet? – Susurró Gianna, probablemente sorprendida al conocer detalles de mi vida privada.

-Bueno, en realidad es más un equipo de soldados paramilitares de elite luchando contra los no muertos. Y entre zombi y zombi se han ido haciendo compinches recordando viejas batallas… - Explicó Bella con toda seriedad, y me alivió ver cómo intentaba mantener mi dignidad intacta… Por un momento - Naaaaah, Félix tiene un montón de amigos nerds que tienen novias inflables, la cara llena de acné y viven en el sótano de la casa de sus madres, y los ha tenido por años, para que veas que sí se pueden hacer amistades duraderas por internet.

-Sabes? Tal vez lo intente – Dijo Gianna.

-Matar no muertos en un equipo paramilitar y luego hablar de las batallas como si fueran reales? – Preguntó Bella.

-No – Rió Gianna – Buscar algo que me guste hacer y tratar de buscar gente que comparta esa afición… No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

-Me parece excelente, ahora… Vas a cantar o no? Es tu turno de dedicar una canción al bastardo! – Se emocionó Bella.

-Mmmmh no lo sé… yo no canto… - Dijo Gianna aún insegura.

-Sabes cuál podrías cantar? – Preguntó Bella sin aceptar un "no" como respuesta – "These boots are made for walking" (**A/N: "Estas botas están hechas para caminar"**)

-Versión Nancy Sinatra o Jessica Simpson? – Preguntó Gianna.

-Por quién me tomas? Nancy Sinatra, por supuesto, estamos tratando de darte el poder, no quitártelo convirtiéndote en una rubia tarada – Exclamó Bella sonando casi ofendida. Me tragué una carcajada.

-Sabes?... Hay una canción que he querido gritarle a la cara a Demetri a veces… Pero no sé…

-Cualcualcualcual!? Si ya se la tienes dedicada desde hace tiempo es muuucho mejor – Dijo Bella aplaudiendo.

-"Over" de Evans Blue… - Dijo Gianna.

-Maldición! No la conozco… vamos a buscarla en YouTube… Aquí está, la magia de la tecnología! – Dijo Bella rellenando el silencio para que Gianna no se arrepintiera - Me encanta la Tele de Félix, es tan moderna! Estoy segura de que me prepararía un par de huevos fritos si apretara los botones apropiados en el control remoto…

-Ok… Aquí va… - Dijo Gianna respirando profundamente. Y la melodía comenzó

You better crawl on your knees

_Mejor te arrastras de rodillas_

The next time you say that you love me

_La próxima vez que me digas que me amas_

Fall on your knees, because this time I won't be so kind

_Cae de rodillas, porque esta vez no seré tan gentil_

Can't you see that this is life and life is killing me

_No puedes ver que esto es vida y la vida me está matando?_

Is it yours? is it mine?

_Es tuya? Es mía?_

Our sky fell down tonight, to wash away our pain

_Nuestro cielo se cayó esta noche, para lavar nuestro dolor_

Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again

_Dime una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez_

It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in

_Nunca hubo tiempo para nosotros, nunca hubo tiempo para dejarme entrar_

Show me, over and over and over and over and over again

_Muéstrame, una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez_

It never was time for us, it never was time to let me in

_Nunca hubo tiempo para nosotros, nunca hubo tiempo para dejarme entrar…_

-Gianna eso estuvo fantástico! Ahora sólo tienes que decírselo a la cara, tú sabes, sin cantar, que esto no es "La novicia rebelde" – Dijo Bella aplaudiendo – Me encantó eso de que "esto es vida y la vida me está matando"… Sip, muy bien.

-De verdad crees que tengo que terminar con él? – Preguntó Gianna.

-No te puedo decir lo que tienes que hacer, pero por lo que veo él te ignora, te menosprecia frente a los demás, se mete con otras, coquetea con otras frente a ti, nunca te invita a ninguna parte, ni siquiera has entrado a su habitación y no crees que la relación tenga futuro o que él tenga la intención de convertirte… - Enumeró Bella – Se me queda algo?

-No, eso lo resume bastante bien – Dijo Gianna nuevamente desganada.

-Entonces qué demonios te detiene de mandarlo al infierno? Ni siquiera es tan guapo! O sea, si, admitamos que lo es, pero hay montones de vampiros más guapos que él. Si yo fuera tú, me pondría mi mejor vestido, mostrando ese maravilloso escote que tienes (Y que te envidio, quiero tus curvas!), te pintas un poco destacando tus ojos y lista, porque modestamente, el peinado que te hice quedó espectacular. Luego lo llamas, le pides que se vean en un bar…

-Por qué en un bar? – Preguntó Gianna.

-Varias razones. En primer lugar, siempre se recomienda terminar las relaciones sentimentales en lugares públicos, así el rechazado no arma escándalos. Segundo, porque a lo mejor entre vampiros te ves como del montón, pero entre humanos eres preciosa y tienes un cuerpo de ensueño, eso significa que todos los hombres del bar te van a estar mirando y hasta te van a invitar tragos, y Demetri se va a dar cuenta de lo que se perdió por tarado, y tercero pero no menos importante, porque si se ven en tu cuarto como siempre, es más fácil que él te seduzca y termines acostándote con él cuando lo que verdaderamente quieres es alejarte de él – Mierda! mi Isabella es un genio… Pero ahora no la quiero llevar nunca jamás a un bar… Voy a estar siempre preocupado de si "esta es la vez que terminará conmigo?"

-Bella eres increíble! De donde sacas tus ideas? – Preguntó Gianna. Me di cuenta de lo sola y perdida debe haber estado todo este tiempo, sin familia ni amigos, y encima un pseudo novio como Demetri. Me sentí un poco culpable de no haberme acercado a ella antes. Sólo lo hice cuando necesité un favor.

-Bueno – Dijo muy seria - Originalmente soy de la escuela de Oprah y el Dr. Phill, luego pasé a Tyra Banks y finalmente me quedé con Ellen Degeneres. Esos conocimientos los complementé con el "Show de Bugs Bunny", "El Laboratorio de Dexter", "Las Chicas Superpoderosas", "Survivor", "Extreme Makeover", "Los Teletubbies" y las peleas clásicas de la "WWF" – Dijo y suspiró. Demonios, Bella estaba desvariando, probablemente por tanta azúcar.

Y Gianna comenzó a reír.

-Dios Bella! Estás chiflada! Pero tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, sin importar de adonde sacaste la inspiración. Comencemos a ordenar este desastre, que tengo una cita esta noche – Dijo y se escuchó cómo comenzaban a recolectar cosas y a llenar la maleta con todo lo que Gianna había traído.

Gianna comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja, y Bella la comenzó a tararear siguiendo la melodía.

**Y esta es la historia de cómo Bella se hizo una nueva amiga.**

**Qué les parecen las soluciones de Bella a los problemas de Gianna? Transformarla ella misma, deshacerse de Demetri y buscar amigos por Internet… Un cambio de vida total para que Gianna no se siga sintiendo pisoteada.**

**Cómo se va a tomar Demetri el corte de la relación?**

**Oh tantas cosas que pensar…**


	12. Chapter 12 : Qué pasó?

**Aquí va algo que estoy segura que no se esperaban… ustedes me dirán qué les parece y sobre todo qué tan realista es la escena.**

**Pero antes, mis agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, en especial a quienes comprendieron el mensaje (no muy sutil) que había tras la conversación entre Bella y Gianna. Bromas aparte, las mujeres debemos respetarnos y exigir respeto de nuestras parejas, y si no lo obtenemos, es que estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado. En eso no podemos transar.**

**Sean fuertes chicas, que ustedes lo valen!**

**Por último, mi saludo cariñoso y un abrazo a mi querida lectora ****Renesmee Black Cullen1096 que hoy está de cumpleaños. Este capítulo (aunque no tan alegre) va dedicado para ti.**

**Capítulo 12**

Yo no soy esa  
que tú te imaginas:  
Una señorita  
tranquila y sencilla,  
que un día abandonas,  
y siempre perdona,  
esa niña si...no...  
Esa no soy yo.  
Yo no soy esa  
que tú te creías:  
La paloma blanca  
que te baila el agua,  
que ríe por nada,  
diciendo si a todo,  
esa niña si...no...  
Esa no soy yo

_Yo no soy esa / Mari Trini_

Una vez que Bella y Gianna terminaron de recoger su desastre, Gianna se despidió de Bella con un abrazo, prometiendo llamar si algo salía mal en su cita, y acordando venir al día siguiente a tomar desayuno para compartir los detalles.

Una vez que escuché a Gianna desaparecer por el pasillo, oí la voz de Bella llamarme con voz suave, dulce.

Dijo sólo mi nombre, y antes de que ella terminara de pronunciarlo, yo estaba a su lado.

Ella aún estaba vestida sólo con mi camiseta, y estaba de pié frente a la cama, cerca del televisor.

-Hola – Le dije acercándome a ella, tomándola de las caderas y besando la punta de su nariz. Ella sonrió.

-Hola – Dijo ella, y rodeándome con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, suspiró.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-No, he sido la peor novia del mundo, he sido insoportable, mandona y temperamental. Hice un desastre en tu habitación y traté de deshacerme de ti para que no te enteraras. Lo siento… - Dijo mirándome a los ojos - De verdad lo siento. Yo no soy así, por lo general soy una persona mucho más agradable y considerada… Pero te has llevado lo peor de mi mal humor, y a cambio has sido increíble.

Quiero que sepas que de verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por mí… Desde prestarme dinero para que no deba vestirme con ropa del baúl de los pobres de alguna iglesia, hasta darme el espacio que necesitaba para relajarme con una amiga. Eres maravilloso, y quiero que sepas que aunque a veces actúe como una perra psicótica, aún entonces sé que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – Terminó abrazándome más fuerte y presionando sus labios contra mi corazón por sobre mi camiseta.

-Bella… - Dije rodeando completamente su cuerpo con mis brazos y envolviéndolo con el mío – Ya te dije que entiendo tu situación, sé que hay un montón de cambios ocurriendo en tu vida simultáneamente, y aún así, la mayor parte del tiempo te muestras como la chica divertida, inteligente, adorable y sarcástica que eres. Me siento enormemente afortunado de que me hayan asignado a esta humana – Dije besando su cabello – Y me siento aún más afortunado de que esta humana me haya aceptado como su novio – Dije y besé su frente. Estaba caliente y un poco sudorosa.

Me alejé un poco para estudiar su rostro, que estaba casi tan pálido como el mío. Di un paso hacia atrás para estudiarla mejor y las piernas de Bella parecieron a punto de ceder.

-Bella! Qué te pasa? Estás bien? Qué sientes? – Pregunté ayudándola a mantenerse de pié.

Ella se limitó a suspirar y cerrar los ojos, y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

Yo la tomé en mis brazos, la deposité con todo cuidado en la cama, y la cubrí con la colcha, ya que a pesar de estar sudando su cuerpo estaba helado.

-Bella qué te pasa? – Le pregunté tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos.

-No te preocupes, no es nada… - Dijo Bella sin abrir los ojos, volviendo a la posición fetal que adoptaba cuando se sentía vulnerable – Estoy un poco cansada…

-Cómo que no es nada? Estás sudando helado y tu frente está ardiendo… Qué te pasa? – Insistí.

-No estoy segura… me duele la panza… A lo mejor estoy un poquito intoxicada… - Susurró abrazándose el estómago.

-Ves? Comiste demasiado… Ese desayuno inmenso, el almuerzo grotesco, las millones de papas con saborizantes artificiales que seguro irritan el estómago, las 4 variedades de helado, que deben estar compuestos en un 60% de colorantes, los no sé cuántos litros de gaseosa y las cervezas… Toda esa azúcar… Dónde demonios te entra todo eso? Con razón te estás muriendo… - Dije preocupándome en serio.

-Augh! Por favor no hables de comida… Tengo nauseas – Susurró – Y puedes apagar la luz? Me duelen los ojos… Abrir los ojos me da asco.

Yo de inmediato apagué las luces y corrí las cortinas para que la habitación quedara completamente en penumbra.

Luego me senté a su lado en la cama y comencé a acariciar su cabello, reconociendo la nueva textura que le daba el desflecado. Mi otra mano la puse sobre su frente, para tratar de aliviarla un poco.

Pero ella empeoró, y comenzó a tiritar y transpirar más, su cuerpo estaba casi pegajoso, y yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Me duele… – Se quejó ella, lo que me dijo que era serio, porque ella nunca se queja de dolor.

-Que te duele? – Pregunté tratando de mantener la calma, aunque por dentro me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación.

-Mi pancita… me duele mucho… me duele todo el cuerpo… mi piel está hipersensible – Jadeó.

-Bella… Bella dime qué puedo hacer? Cómo te ayudo? – Pregunté comenzando a desesperarme.

-Na… Ough!... Quiero… Baño, ayúdame… -Balbuceó, y yo la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé al baño en un par de segundos. La deposité de pié en las baldosas esperando instrucciones, pero ella simplemente cayó de rodillas, abrazó el excusado y comenzó a vomitar.

Yo me senté a su lado y recogí su cabello para que no se lo ensuciara, y con la otra mano acaricié su espalda en movimientos circulares.

Ella seguía temblando como una hoja, y las contracciones abdominales la sacudían doblándola en dos. Y evidentemente la presión que estaba ejerciendo en sus costillas fisuradas era inmensamente dolorosa, ya que cada arcada le arrancaba gemidos de dolor, y caían por sus mejillas lágrimas intermitentes que no podía contener.

-Ándate! – Dijo con la primera bocanada de aire que pudo dar – Soy… Asco… No… Veas así… - Y soltó una mano del excusado para tratar de empujarme con toda la fuerza de un gatito recién nacido, pero aparentemente el esfuerzo fue demasiado y se agitó con una nueva oleada de arcadas y vómito.

-Bella no te voy a dejar sola, menos cuando me necesitas a tu lado – Le dije con una calma que no sentía, acariciando sus hombros y brazos – Y no eres un asco, estás enferma, y para tu información se necesita bastante más que vómito de todos los colores del arcoíris para asustarme, recuerda que soy un soldado, y la guerra no es bonita. Ahí sí que se ven cosas asquerosas.

Y Bella no dijo nada más. Simplemente vomitaba hasta que no tenía más fuerzas y entonces se desplomaba con la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos abrazando el asiento del excusado, luciendo más muerta que viva.

Yo tomé una toalla de mano, la doblé y la mojé con agua helada para secar su sudor y ayudar a refrescarla… Y tiré la cadena cada cierto tiempo.

Este ciclo se repitió por un par de horas, hasta que se acabó la comida y comenzó la bilis.

Y cuando la bilis se acabó, vinieron las nauseas secas, que parecían ser más violentas aún por que no tenían ningún alivio.

Y sólo después de un largo rato de esa tortura que la dejó gimiendo agotada, todo se terminó.

Y se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre mis piernas y su cuerpo sobre las baldosas.

Me la llevé desfallecida a la cama y la arropé en un capullo de cobertores. No sabía qué hacer. Evidentemente era algún tipo de intoxicación alimentaria, pero cómo actuar en este caso? No sabía qué era correcto y qué no, así es que decidí molestar a Gianna en su cita con Demetri.

La llamé al celular, pero no respondió.

Le mandé varios mensajes de texto escritos con creciente preocupación e intensidad, y no respondió.

Bella se debió levantar 3 veces más para ir al baño a tratar de vomitar comida que simplemente ya no estaba en su estómago. Traté de compensar la pérdida de líquidos haciéndola beber un vaso de agua de la llave, ya que se quejaba de que tenía sed y sus labios estaban secos y partidos… Pero le hizo peor, porque entonces sí que tuvo algo que vomitar.

En la madrugada le envié otro mensaje de texto a Gianna diciendo que trajera a Bella un desayuno acorde a alguien muy enfermo del estómago, ya que me imaginé que Bella se moriría si debía ver u oler huevos con jamón.

El período más largo que Bella logró descansar fueron casi 3 horas seguidas, y lo hizo envuelta en cobertores y aferrada a mí con todas sus escasas fuerzas.

Yo traté de decirle las cosas adecuadas, palabras de aliento que sonaron ridículas. Yo sabía lo mal que se sentía, ella no necesitaba escucharme decir que se pondría mejor… Por lo que me limité a acariciar su cabello y su espalda, tratando de confortarla sin ser invasivo.

Finalmente, a las 9 de la mañana apareció Gianna cargando una bandeja con comida y un botiquín.

-Donde demonio estabas!? – Gruñí furioso, con Bella aún durmiendo en mis brazos.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, muerta de susto. Yo generalmente no uso mis características físicas para intimidar a la gente a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pero en esta ocasión estaba frenético, no me contuve y no me importó que Gianna estuviera aterrada de un vampiro de casi 2 metros y con la constitución de "La Roca" (**A/N: Me refiero al ex luchador de la WWF**).

-Lo siento! No vi tus mensajes hasta esta mañana… ayer mi celular se descargó mientras compartía con Bella, por lo que lo dejé cargando apagado y no lo encendí hasta hace media hora… - Balbuceó –Cómo está? – Preguntó posando los ojos en el pálido rostro de Bella.

-Pésimo – Respondí – Después de que te fuiste estaba desanimada, luego comenzó a transpirar helado, pero tenía el rostro afiebrado y de pronto comenzó a vomitar. Vomitó por horas, hasta que ya no había nada más. Entonces le di un poco de agua y comenzó de nuevo – Dije pasándome la manos por la cara, como para borrar los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Le diste agua fría de la llave? – Preguntó Gianna suavemente. Yo me limité a asentir – Es la temperatura del agua y el tomarla toda de una vez lo que probablemente le cayó peor. Para hidratarla ahora le vamos a dar una infusión de manzanilla, pero de a cucharaditas, para asegurarnos de que su estómago puede recibirla. Eso va a funcionar en lo inmediato, pero si vomitó tanto anoche, vamos a necesitar bebidas isotónicas, de las que toman los deportistas. Esas son especiales para hidratarse, porque se absorben mejor y aportan los minerales que perdió.

-Tú tienes de esas bebidas en el castillo? – Le pregunté.

-No, lo siento, pero nunca las he necesitado – Se disculpó ella. Mierda! Yo no podía ir a comprar porque no podía dejar a Bella y no quería que Gianna se fuera porque era la única que tenía alguna remota idea de qué hacer en este caso. Me dieron ganas de ser capaz de vomitar de sólo pensar en la solución.

Demetri.

-Gianna, no es por meterme en tu vida privada, pero qué tan mal quedaron anoche las cosas entre Demetri y tú? – Pregunté.

-Mal… Él no estaba muy contento, se emborrachó un poco y trató de pelear con unos humanos que me invitaron un trago, pero no es como que no podamos volver a estar en la misma habitación… Ambos somos adultos… Por qué? – Preguntó.

-Porque lo voy a llamar para que traiga las bebidas isotónicas que necesita Bella – Respondí. Ella asintió sin decir palabra. Gianna sabía que yo no involucraría a Demetri de haber alguna alternativa.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Bella en todo el tiempo que llevábamos hablando Gianna y yo.

No me importó lo que pensara Gianna.

En realidad después de la noche que habíamos pasado eran pocas las cosas que me importaban.

-Aló – Dijo Demetri con voz ronca y un poco hostil. Probablemente tenía resaca.

-Demetri, soy Félix, necesito pedirte un favor, dónde estás? – Pregunté yendo directamente al grano.

-Félix… Mi _hermano_ – Dijo sarcástico. Aún estaba enojado conmigo.

-Demetri esto no es acerca de mí, dejemos las mezquindades de lado por un momento… El favor es para Bella – Dije sabiendo que eso capturaría su atención.

-Qué necesita Bella? – Preguntó de inmediato, hasta sonando más lúcido. En el fondo se escuchó la voz de una mujer hablando danés. Demetri le gritó que se callara en el mismo idioma y me insistió – Qué necesita?

-Bella está enferma – Le dije – Es más que el resfrío, creemos que se intoxicó, y Gianna y yo tenemos que quedarnos a su lado porque está deshidratada y prácticamente inconciente. Gianna la va a tratar de hidratar un poco dándole una infusión de hierbas de a cucharadas, pero lo que necesitamos realmente son bebidas isotónicas, las que obviamente no tenemos.

-Cómo mierda dejaste que le sucediera esto? Cómo dejaste que llegara tan lejos? – Me gritó Demetri furioso y sonando verdaderamente preocupado – Se supone que tú debes protegerla!

-No estaba bajo mi control que ella se intoxicara – Le dije calmadamente, sin querer admitir ante él mi enorme sensación de culpa – Y Gianna anoche no tenía su teléfono a mano por lo que no nos pudo venir a auxiliar hasta esta mañana. Nos vas a ayudar o no?

-Qué es una bebida isotónica? – Preguntó y se escuchó movimiento, como si se estuviera vistiendo a velocidad humana, probablemente en consideración a la mujer danesa que seguía increpándolo sin conseguir una respuesta de parte de Demetri.

-Es una bebida que la ayuda a hidratarse y le devuelve los minerales que perdió – Le dije.

-Cómo se llama? La pido por ese nombre? Tiene alguna marca? Dónde la consigo? Farmacia? – Preguntó.

Repetí las preguntas a Gianna.

-Se llaman bebidas isotónicas y las pides por ese nombre, aunque las marcas más conocidas son Gatorade y Aquarius. Las consigues en el supermercado, no en la farmacia, aunque algunas farmacias puede que las tengan – Respondió sabiendo que Demetri sería capaz de escuchar.

-Dónde estás? – Le pregunté a Demetri al escucharlo abrir la puerta de su auto.

- En Visionottica Ghirlanda, en una Villa que rentaron por la temporada unas turistas danesas que me ligué anoche… Está en las afueras, un camino auxiliar… – Respondió haciendo rugir el motor.

-Mierda Demetri! Esos son al menos 130 kilómetros! Vuelve a la cama con las danesas, me voy a conseguir a alguien que esté más cerca para que nos ayude – Le dije frustrado.

-No! –Gritó - Ya voy en camino y no voy a bajar de los 200km por hora, yo voy a comprar el agua isotónica esa. No me demoro nada, denle la infusión mientras llego – Dijo casi desesperado por hacer este favor a Bella. Lo necesitábamos, así es que acepté a regañadientes y corté la comunicación.

-Bella – Me volví al bulto en mis brazos – Despierta… - La sacudí gentilmente, varias veces.

No despertó.

Gianna y yo cruzamos miradas, preocupados, y yo sacudí a Bella más enérgicamente, llamándola en voz más alta.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que prácticamente no reaccionó, hasta que finalmente se escuchó el débil murmullo de su voz.

-No… Estoy muriendo, déjame descansar en paz – Dijo y se acurrucó un poco más cubriendo su rostro con la almohada. No pude evitar sonreír aliviado. Si estaba haciendo bromas es que no se encontraba tan grave, verdad? Porque estaba bromeando, verdad?

-Bella, abre los ojos, necesitas beber un poco de líquido… Gianna te trajo infusión de manzanilla – Le dije tratando de quitarle el cojín.

-No me gusta, tiene olor a champú de rubia… Me gusta la infusión de canela con una cucharadita de azúcar – Dijo apretando los ojos y arrugando la nariz cuando le quité el cojín.

-Champú de rubia? Qué es eso? – Pregunté.

-La manzanilla sirve para mantener claro el cabello rubio natural y a veces aclara cabellos castaños de quiero-ser-rubias – Explicó Bella en un débil susurro – Y tooodos esos champús aclarantes huelen igual. A manzanilla.

-Bella, la infusión de manzanilla es especial para los dolores de estómago y la indigestión severa que tuviste… la infusión de canela no es tan efectiva, sirve para otras cosas – Explicó Gianna – Además necesito que te tomes sólo un poco, no queremos presionar tu estómago verdad?

-Cuánto es un poco? – Preguntó Bella girándose lentamente hacia Gianna y apoyando su cabeza perpendicularmente sobre mi estómago, apoyando una mano en mi camiseta por sobre mi ombligo. Amé ese simple gesto de familiaridad.

-Digamos… Media taza? – Dijo Gianna – En un rato va a llegar Demetri con algo más efectivo.

-Mierda! Demetri! Cómo te fue con eso? – Preguntó Bella apretando mi camiseta en su puño de pura emoción, pero sin tener la energía necesaria para levantar la cabeza.

-Regular… - Dijo Gianna y me dio una breve mirada. Si pensaba que soltaría a Bella y saldría de la habitación para darles privacidad, estaba muy equivocada.

-Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Bella ajena a nuestro intercambio.

-Si me dejas darte la infusión, te cuento – Dijo Gianna en un golpe de genialidad. Pocas cosas eran más poderosas que la curiosidad de Bella Swan.

-Vale – Dijo con un suspiro – Félix me ayudas porfis? Me duelen las costillas… Más que antes…

-Es porque las forzaste y abusaste por horas - Dije acomodando cojines en el respaldo de la cama. Cuando consideré que estaba lo suficientemente acolchado, tomé a Bella por debajo de las axilas y la senté.

-Ogh! – Se quejó al cambiar de posición – Dios, Félix… Qué vergüenza, no puedo creer que me viste así, vomitando no una, sino como 25 veces! Y estoy toda pegote, apestosa y horrible – Dijo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Bella escúchame – Le dije tomando su mentón con mis dedos – Lo que pasó anoche fue horrible, porque me morí de miedo y angustia al ver que no mejorabas, el ver cómo sufrías… El ver cómo te desmayabas del esfuerzo. Pero quiero que tengas claro que no hay NINGÚN lugar donde habría preferido estar – Y al decir esto la miré directamente a los ojos y noté que bajo sus ojos había varias manchas rosadas. Antes de que Bella dijera nada, grité – Gianna! Qué tiene Bella bajo los ojos? Tiene peste?

En mis tiempos como humano no había nada peor que tener peste, era una sentencia de muerte. La parte lógica de mi cerebro sabía que la medicina había avanzado y que ya nadie moría de esas enfermedades, pero instintivamente esperé lo peor.

Gianna se sentó en la cama junto a Bella con una taza de infusión y una cuchara sopera en las manos. Dejó la taza y la cuchara en el velador con toda calma y estudió el rostro de Bella, que la miró de vuelta, esperando un veredicto, pero sin demostrar temor ni ansiedad.

-Bella tiene la piel muy blanca y delicada – Dijo Gianna – Esto no es peste, son sólo algunos capilares rotos por el esfuerzo de vomitar tanto. No te preocupes, se te va a borrar solo. Apuesto que ya para mañana no tienes nada – Dijo pasando delicadamente un dedo por la piel manchada – Si quisieras incluso podría maquillarte con corrector de ojeras para que no se vieran…

-Ves Félix? No me vas a tener que encerrar en una cueva y sellar la única entrada para que la peste no se propague – Sonrió Bella débilmente, burlándose de mí aun cuando ella casi no podía sostener el peso de su propia cabeza.

-No es gracioso Isabella… En mi tiempo mucha gente moría de peste – Dije de pié junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados – Y los que la contraían no se recuperaban…

-Abre la boca – Dijo Gianna dirigiendo una cucharada de infusión a la boca de Bella.

-Yo puedo – Dijo Bella tratando de tomar la cuchara, pero estaba muy débil y su mano temblaba demasiado – Vale, no puedo – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Pero tu dijiste que si me tomo el agua de champú me cuentas qué pasó anoche.

-Bueno – Comenzó Gianna – Después de que me despedí de ti, llamé a Demetri y le pedí que nos viéramos en uno de sus bares favoritos. Pensé que si íbamos un bar donde lo conocieran sería menos probable que armara un escándalo.

-Muy bien – Aprobó Bella y recibió una cucharada – Oprah estaría orgullosa.

-Entonces – Continuó Gianna – Me fui a mi habitación y me puse lencería ultra sexi, tu sabes, para sentirme segura, no para mostrarla – Bella asintió – Y me puse un vestido nuevo, que me compré el otro día, cuando fui a comprar ropa para ti. Es un vestido de coctel corto, strapless con una aplicación de cristales y es de un color entre fucsia y púrpura, así es que combinaba increíble con las mechas violeta que me hiciste – Bella volvió a asentir haciendo un gesto de impaciencia y se bebió otra cucharada de infusión – Me maquillé enfocándome en mis ojos, tal como me dijiste, y me puse una pisca de perfume, sólo porque sé que a él le molesta, por el súper olfato, ya sabes – Dijo Gianna y yo rodé los ojos. Demetri seguro se volvió loco teniendo que aguantar a Gianna apestando a cualquier cosa que no fuera su esencia natural.

-Yyyyyy? – Reclamó Bella abriendo la boca para otra cucharada.

-Bueno, caminé hacia el bar llevando una pequeña cartera sobre con algo de dinero, mis llaves y un spray de pimienta pequeño. No llevé el celular porque estaba descargado. Cuando llegué al bar Demetri ya estaba ahí, sentado en la barra bebiendo, así es que tuve que cruzar el bar completo para llegar a él, y Bella, casi todos los hombres me miraban, tal como tu dijiste! Varios trataron de hablarme, y yo en lugar de mandarlos al demonio como siempre, les coqueteé un poco sonriéndoles, pero sin dejar de caminar.

Para cuando llegué a la barra, Demetri estaba furioso. Me ladró que por qué estaba llegando tarde, usando perfume, ofreciéndome a otros hombres y con ese vestido de mujerzuela. Yo en cualquier otro momento me habría puesto a llorar y a pedirle perdón, pero me acordé de ti, y sólo sonreí tranquila y pedí un trago por mi cuenta, y no la copa de vino que bebo normalmente, sino un "sex on the beach" (**A/N: "Sexo en la playa"**), sin esperar que Demetri ordenara por mí como él está acostumbrado.

Creo que a esas alturas ya estaba un poco descolocado… La cosa es que me dijo que ya estaba bien, que nos volvíamos al castillo, pero yo le dije que no, que en realidad había querido verlo para informarle que no me interesa volver a estar con él, así es que se puede olvidar de volver a tocar mi puerta borracho a las 3 de la mañana cuando no ha encontrado una mujerzuela que se lo lleve a casa.

Me acusó de estar celosa de sus otras mujeres, y me reí de él. Ahí sí que se enojó. Me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme fuera del bar, pero uno de los hombres con los que había coqueteado antes se paró a defenderme, y se le sumaron otros hombres más. La cosa es que al final Demetri se tuvo que ir sólo, porque no podía pelearse con tantos humanos en público, Aro lo habría matado. Se subió a su auto y no supe más de él.

Entonces volví a entrar al bar a buscar mi cartera y decidí terminar el trago que estaba tomando, y varios hombres se acercaron a conversar, a invitarme cocteles o hasta a darme sus tarjetas con sus números, rogándome que los llamara.

Me quedé hasta las 2:30am y creo que nunca me he sentido tan contenta y aliviada en mi vida… Gracias a ti, Bella – Terminó dándole otra cucharada – Y se nos acabó la infusión! Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, gracias – Dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa – Me siento asquerosa, me puedo duchar? – Preguntó.

-No sé si estás lo suficientemente recuperada como para estar de pié… - Le dije.

-Sí, sí estoy! – Dijo ella – No me voy a mejorar mientras no me duche, me cambie de camiseta y me lave los dientes.

-Yo la puedo ayudar – Ofreció Gianna.

-Está bien – Suspiré. No es que me sirviera de nada llevarle la contraria, lo haría de todos modos – Pero una ducha corta, y te lavas los dientes sentada.

-Vale, vale… -Dijo ella y estiró los brazos hacia mí. La miré un segundo para evaluar qué es lo que quería y caminé hacia ella, me incliné y la tomé en mis brazos. Ella rodeó mi cuello y me dijo – Primera parada, la cómoda de las camisetas cool!

-Gianna, nos puedes ayudar mostrándole a Bella las camisetas de la cómoda? – Le pedí con mis manos ocupadas, llenas de... Bella.

-Sí, claro – Dijo Gianna y comenzó a abrir cajones mostrándonos distintas alternativas, a todas las cuales Bella respondía "Nop", "Hoy no", "Otro día", "Cuando se enfríe el infierno", etc… Hasta que llegamos a una de Dolly Parton.

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer! Félix Volturi eres un fan de Dolly Parton? En serio? Dios! – Y comenzó a reír descontroladamente hasta que el dolor de las costillas fue más fuerte que lo que fuera que le causaba tanta gracia.

-No sé qué encuentras tan gracioso, Dolly es una excelente compositora, toca varios instrumentos, actúa y dentro de su registro canta bastante bien. Además es un ícono de la música country y sigue vigente a pesar de sus años – La defendí.

-Félix, ella no es un ícono, es un símbolo sexual por sus enormes pechos, que increíblemente son naturales. Ella era la niña símbolo de la música red neck norteamericana! Aunque debo reconocer que me gustan un par de canciones que ha escrito, en especial "Jolene" y la de "El Guardaespaldas" – Dijo, y luego se giró hacia Gianna – Puedes seguir escarbando? Estoy segura de que vamos a encontrar algo que la complemente – Dijo con una sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa se amplió mucho más cuando apareció una camiseta de Willie Nelson mostrando el dedo del medio y con la leyenda "Don´t mess with Texas" (**A/N: No te metas con Texas"**). Bella estaba tan contenta que incluso aplaudió.

-Podemos hacer el día de los confederados! – Exclamó. Yo la miré incrédulo y solté una carcajada… Sólo a ella se le ocurriría algo tan… Políticamente incorrecto y gracioso.

-Confederados? - Preguntó Gianna, que al ser italiana, obviamente sabía bien poco de historia norteamericana.

-Sip, en la Guerra de Secesión Norteamericana se peleó el norte (La Unión), contra el sur (Los Confederados) entre otras razones, por el derecho a tener esclavos. El sur quería esclavos para que trabajaran en sus plantaciones, y el norte, que era más industrializado, los quería liberar, porque se decían ser más humanitarios. Pero no lo eran tanto, porque en realidad contaban con mano de obra barata y sin derechos laborales entre los inmigrantes europeos. Cuando el sur perdió la guerra, creó en revancha el Ku Klux Klan, que es una organización que se dedicó entre muchas otras linduras, a linchar negros y a los protectores de los derechos civiles de la gente de color.

Lo divertido es que el Klan sobrevive hasta el día de hoy, compuesto de blancos de la más baja calaña, los más pobres e ignorantes, cuyos ancestros nunca se pudieron permitir esclavos. O sea, defienden un estilo de vida que nunca tuvieron y al que nunca hubieran podido acceder. – Concluyó Bella aún entusiasmada – Mi teoría es que odian estar en la base de la pirámide social, necesitan odiar y despreciar a alguien para sentirse mejor sobre sí mismos, y el nacionalismo, o en este caso el "orgullo confederado", les da la excusa perfecta. Mientras haya negros, ellos tienen un foco para desahogar su frustración.

-Y todo eso qué tiene que ver con las camisetas? – Preguntó Gianna.

-Que Texas y Tennessee, que es de donde vienen Willie y Dolly, fueron ambos estados confederados, y hasta el día de hoy puedes ver la bandera confederada por todos lados. Así es que hoy yo voy a usar la camiseta de Dolly y Félix la de Willie – Afirmó Bella sin preguntar mi opinión. El pequeño huracán que sostenía en mis brazos podía hacer de mí lo que quisiera con tal de verla sana y feliz, y ella lo sabía. Por Bella celebraría el día confederado, franquista, leninista, castrista o lo que le diera la gana.

-Eso quiere decir que simpatizas con la esclavitud? – Preguntó Gianna, luciendo un poco alarmada.

-Nooooo, es una declaración de principios, puro sarcasmo. Significa que reconozco y me hago cargo esa parte de la historia de mi país y soy capaz de burlarme de ella… Además me encantan las reuniones de los red necks, la fundamentación de sus creencias, lo burda, grosera y racista que es toda su subcultura, y cómo a pesar de todo se asumen y no se avergüenzan de lo que son. Es como un nazi diciendo públicamente "Sí, odio a los judíos, y qué? Voy a engrasar a un cerdo y competiré con mis amigos a ver quién lo atrapa en el barro, tu sabes, para celebrar en honor a mi ignorancia y prejuicios". Es ofensivo si te lo tomas en serio, pero creo que es más sano burlarse de ellos – Dios! Amaba a esta mujer y su mente retorcida. Era como un científico loco. Brillante, pero nunca se sabía si usaría sus poderes para el bien o para el mal.

-Sabes un montón de historia… - Comentó Gianna.

-Me gusta leer y me sobran opiniones sobre montones de cosas… Eso me mete en problemas la mayor parte del tiempo – Dijo Bella quitándole importancia.

-Tus ideas son sexi - Susurré en su oído. Ella enrojeció - Vamos al baño – Dije en voz alta, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro. Nunca sería capaz de seguir las líneas de pensamiento de Bella, y mucho menos lo lograría Gianna, que era una buena chica, pero simple, y ni de lejos tan culta o inteligente como Bella – Gianna puedes traer los productos de Bella y algo de ropa interior?

-Sí claro – Dijo Gianna saliendo de la habitación.

-Bella – Le dije depositándola de pié junto a la ducha – Me dejas ver tus costillas?

-Emmmm – Dudó. Probablemente no quería que me enojara de nuevo al ver los moretones.

-Bella no me voy a enojar, pero necesito ver cómo has evolucionado – Le expliqué.

-Está bien – Dijo y tomó el dobladillo de la camiseta, subiéndola despacio, descubriendo sus piernas, sus bragas, sus caderas, su cintura. Ella me miró fijamente estudiando mis reacciones, y yo miré su cuerpo sin perder detalle.

La quería mía, en cada forma posible...

La deseaba tanto que dolía…

Deslicé mis dedos por su piel desde sus nalgas hasta su cintura, deslicé mis dedos por su estómago rodeando su ombligo, y ambos nos estremecimos al contacto.

Entonces ella se subió un poco más la camiseta y llegó hasta sus costillas, y mis pensamientos sexuales se esfumaron instantáneamente.

Estaba, si es posible, peor. Sus hematomas estaban casi negros, y zonas que antes no estaban dañadas ahora mostraban pequeños derrames y capilares rotos.

Estiré la mano y la rocé delicadamente con la yema de mis dedos en la zona afectada. Ella se encogió de dolor por un segundo, pero se controló de inmediato y se quedó inmóvil.

-Estás peor – Susurré.

-Me duele más – Respondió honestamente.

-Me preocupaste – Le dije – Me preocupas.

-No lo hagas, voy a estar bien – Dijo estirando su mano para abarcar mi mejilla.

-Bella tú estás consciente de que de ahora en adelante te vas a tener que cuidar mucho más? Tu "genética superior" a lo mejor puede prevenir que engordes, pero no que te intoxiques o te enfermes por comer demasiado. Ayer no sólo comiste mucho, comiste puras porquerías – Le dije seriamente.

-Pero es que quiero aprovechar de comer mientras puedo! – Exclamó.

-Está bien, pero no todo junto, no todo el mismo día. Los excesos no te hacen bien y te están obligando a estar en cama cuando podríamos estar haciendo las cosas de la lista – Le dije acariciando la piel desnuda de su cintura.

-Se puede? – Interrumpió Gianna.

-Pasa – Le dije soltando a Bella – Me voy a tu habitación, me voy a duchar allá. Cualquier cosa…

-Te llamamos – Terminó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomé la ropa que usaría ese día, incluyendo la camiseta que me eligió Bella y crucé el pasillo. Mi ducha fue corta, como siempre, y a los pocos minutos estaba de regreso en mi habitación. Hice la cama y ordené un poco. Abrí la ventana para ventilar… Quería que Bella respirara aire puro.

Y entonces irrumpió Demetri sin golpear, con 4 bolsas de supermercado llenas de botellas.

-Dónde está? – Demandó saber al ver que Bella no estaba en la cama.

-En la ducha, Gianna la está ayudando – Respondí.

-No sé cómo lograste que te confirmaran en el cargo, Félix, pero quiero que sepas que te voy a estar vigilando. No estás haciendo un buen trabajo – Me advirtió – Esto no debió haber pasado!

-No jodas Demetri, cuidar de Bella es una tarea casi imposible, y estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero ella no es fácil, y no es como si la pudiera meter una jaula hasta que sea el momento de transformarla - Respondí.

-A quién van a meter a una jaula? – Preguntó Bella saliendo del baño, usando sólo la camiseta de Dolly Parton, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Estaba descalza mostrando sus uñas de colores y se estaba peinando su largo cabello fucsia con un peine de dientes anchos. Gianna la siguió y cerró la puerta.

-A ti, si no te comportas – Respondí, y ella sonrió, sus ojos brillando divertidos.

-Hola Bella Dama – Dijo Demetri con la mirada fija en ella, e hizo una reverencia. Ni miró a Gianna, y pude ver a Gianna tensarse, pero evitó mirarlo directamente.

-Hola Demetri, qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Bella – Discúlpame, no quiero ser maleducada, pero me siento medio mal como para recibir visitas, sabes?… Me estoy recuperando bien del resfrío pero estoy un poquitín envenenada… Lo siento, tal vez otro día podemos conversar, o ver una película o jugar a algo… Parece que me voy a quedar en cama más tiempo del que tenía planeado – Dijo Bella gateando hacia el centro de la cama, donde estaba la mayoría de los almohadones. Ni Demetri ni yo sacamos la vista de ella, esa imagen era demasiado sexual para ignorarla. Nos quedamos así hasta que ella se metió entre las sábanas sin darse cuenta de nada.

-No te dijeron? - Preguntó Demetri acercándose a la cama – Traje las bebidas que necesitas para recuperarte – Dijo levantando las bolsas y depositándolas sobre mi escritorio, donde comenzó a ordenarlas por sabor. Había 2 botellas de 1lt de cada uno.

-Qué son? – Me preguntó Bella sin mirar a Demetri, ya que mirarlo le habría significado doblar el cuello.

-Antes de despertarte decidimos llamar a Demetri para que te trajera bebidas isotónicas para rehidratarte. Ni Gianna ni yo nos atrevíamos a dejar tu lado, estuviste tan mal anoche… - Expliqué.

-Entiendo… Y sí, supongo que estoy deshidratada, porque me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo mucha sed, aunque el pensar en beber agua me da asco… Incluso siento mi piel más tirante – Dijo pellizcándose un brazo y mirando cómo su piel regresaba a su lugar lentamente, sin su elasticidad habitual – Gracias Demetri, no tenías por qué molestarte.

-Me hace feliz poder hacer algo por ti Isabella – Dijo él regalándole una mirada abierta… vulnerable – De verdad quiero que te mejores.

Bella le regaló una dulce sonrisa cansada. Y debo reconocer, Demetri es un imbécil con casi todo el mundo, pero con Bella ha sido un caballero… Hasta ahora.

-Qué sabores trajiste? En general no me gusta ninguna de esas bebidas rehidratantes, no son ni dulces ni saladas, y saben raro… – Preguntó Bella lentamente, como con esfuerzo, pero aún así arrugando la nariz.

-Si sigues haciendo ese gesto, te vas a quedar así para siempre – Le dije sin poder contenerme. Ella me sacó la lengua y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las almohadas, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Traje de todos los sabores de Gatorade. No había Aquarius – Respondió Demetri, ansioso de complacerla – Traje naranja, cool blue, ponche de fruta, lima-limón, limonada, lima-pepino, lluvia-baya y bayas…

-Gracias… A qué sabrá la lluvia-baya? - Susurró Bella y respiró despacio por un minuto – A qué sabe la lluvia?... – Se preguntó como para ella - No me siento tan bien… - Jadeó y comenzó a enrollarse en posición fetal.

-Mierda! – Exclamé – Gianna abre la puerta del baño, Demetri, sal del medio. Bella necesitas vomitar otra vez?

-El agua con champú no me hizo tan bien – Suspiró débilmente – Me gusta la infusión de canela... Mi mamá me la preparaba todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña… No me gusta estar sola cuando estoy enferma… Echo de menos a mi mamá… - Me asusté. Bella debía estar realmente mal para decir algo así. Ella era siempre fuerte frente a los demás, y nunca hablaba de su familia.

-Vale, te vamos a traer canela – Dije mirando a Gianna. Ella asintió. Demetri lució aterrado - Pero ahora, quieres vomitar?

-No quiero, pero parece que lo voy a hacer de todos modos... Me duele mi pancita… - Gimió y se encogió aún más abrazando su estómago.

-Por qué no le das algún remedio? – Demandó Demetri a Gianna apuntando al botiquín.

-Porque no retiene nada de lo que le damos! – Respondió Gianna, frustrada - Tengo antiácidos, gotas para el dolor de estómago, calmantes más potentes y algunas otras cosas, pero mientras no retenga lo que consume no hay nada qué hacer salvo tratar de que beba las Gatorade que le trajiste, porque esas se absorben más rápido.

-Y qué hay de llevarla al hospital? – Preguntó Demetri furioso al ver cómo Bella se tragaba los gemidos de dolor para no alarmarnos más – No le pueden meter calmantes con una jeringa? Así no los podría vomitar…

-No! - Gritó Bella lo suficientemente lúcida como para recordar porqué no podíamos ir al hospital, aunque en caso extremo la llevaría igual, y dejaría que la ingresara Gianna – El hospital me da miedo…

-El hospital va a ser el último recurso – Le dije a Demetri.

-Y cuánto más quieren esperar? Miren cómo está! - Rugió. Pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Y si te traigo una bolsa de agua caliente? Te gustaría eso? Crees que te calmaría el dolor de estómago? – Preguntó Gianna ansiosa.

-A lo mejor… no sé… me siento mal… - Balbuceó como desvaneciéndose – Félix, baño… - Dijo y la saqué de la cama y la deposité junto al excusado en un par de segundos. Ella se arrodilló y yo recogí todo su cabello y lo trencé mientras ella se deshacía de media taza de "infusión de champú" y gran parte de sus jugos gástricos.

Ya sabía por la experiencia de la noche anterior que no había nada qué hacer salvo estar a su lado, sujetarla y esperar.

Escuché a Gianna salir de la habitación, probablemente a buscar canela, una bolsa de agua caliente o una solución a nuestros problemas, qué sé yo. Ni me dijo ni le pregunté.

Y Demetri se quedó observándonos, reclinado en el umbral de la puerta del baño, abrazándose a sí mismo y luciendo desolado.

**A/N: Todas las opiniones aquí vertidas son de mi exclusiva responsabilidad, y no necesariamente expresan mi sentir con respecto a los temas en discusión, sino el cada uno de mis personajes.**

**No es mi idea ofender a nadie, sino ilustrar las ideas que conforman la personalidad de los protagonistas. Ojalá todos se las puedan tomar con humor, que es en el contexto en que fueron planteadas.**

**Espero sus fabulosos comentarios.**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Urgencias

**Hola chicuelas! Les regalo otro capítulo enoooorme de largo. Espero lo disfruten, a pesar de que no va a ser lo que muchas esperan. Las explicaciones van al final.**

**Abrazos a todas quienes se toman el tiempo de escribirme reviews, PMs, y comentan en Facebook, me ayudan muchísimo y me motivan a hacer el esfuerzo de actualizar ultra rápido para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia.**

**Cariños, y les guste o no, cuéntenme qué les pareció.**

**Capítulo 13**

Según tu punto de vista

Yo soy el malo

El villano en tu novela

El gran tirano

Cada cual en este mundo

Cuenta el cuento a su manera

Y lo han de ver de otro modo

En la mente de cualquiera…

_El Gran Tirano / Bloque Depresivo_

-Félix ayúdala! – Exclamó Demetri después de observar en silencio cómo Bella vomitaba y hacía arcadas durante 15 minutos ininterrumpidos.

-Qué demonios quieres que haga? – Le pregunté limpiando el rostro de Bella con una toalla húmeda. Estaba agotada y le estaba costando respirar – No la puedo obligar a tragar Gatorade cuando no puede tragar ni su propia saliva!

-Tú estás a cargo de su seguridad… Haz algo! – Gruño casi como si me fuera a atacar.

-No sé qué hacer – Admití en voz baja mientras acariciaba su espalda y ella respiraba entrecortadamente abrazada al excusado – Esta situación me supera.

-Félix… llevémosla al hospital – Dijo Demetri sonando más conciliador – Sé que algo me estás escondiendo, por algo evitan el hospital como si fuera el mismo infierno, pero te prometo esto: No voy a preguntar. No quiero saber. Sólo quiero que Bella esté bien – Trató de negociar conmigo.

-Félix me duele… me duele todo – Lloró Bella apoyando su rostro en su antebrazo – Lo siento… no debí comer todas esas cosas… es mi culpa…perdón… pensé que mi estómago era invencible…

-Shhhhhh… - La traté de tranquilizar – Bella no es tu culpa, fue un accidente… no hay nada que perdonar… Ahora te vamos a llevar al hospital – Le dije rindiéndome y mirando a Demetri, que se limitó a asentir.

-No! No podemos… - Dijo ella con la voz más alta que pudo manejar.

-Sí podemos, ha sido una estupidez de mi parte no haberte llevado horas atrás – Le dije y la levanté en mis brazos.

-Basurero – Dijo ella estirando un brazo hacia el papelero metálico. Demetri se lo entregó sin decir nada, pero con los ojos llenos de una angustia que jamás vi en ellos, siempre indolentes.

-Demetri por favor, saca el cobertor que está al pié de la cama y lo traes para cubrir a Bella – Le pedí mientras despejaba la cara de Bella de los mechones que se le habían adherido producto de la fina capa de transpiración helada que la cubría.

En cuanto Demetri tomó el cobertor, el teléfono inalámbrico comenzó a llamar. Asentí y Demetri contestó.

-Aquí Demetri.

-Demetri, son Las Reinas, quieren ver a Bella… Yo les expliqué que ella está resfriada y haciendo reposo, pero la Reina Athenodora insiste en que quiere verla para evaluar si está bien por sí misma, o al menos hablar con ella por teléfono – Explicó Gianna sonando preocupada.

-Bella está casi inconsciente, y en este momento vamos partiendo al hospital. Ella no está para visitas sociales – Gruñó Demetri.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Las Reinas, no de cualquier par de pelagatos – Se defendió Gianna.

-Te repito, vamos rumbo al hospital – Dijo Demetri, condescendiente – Mira, si quieres puedo llamar a Corin y le doy una versión abreviada de los hechos mientras vamos de camino, pero no voy a obligar a Bella a hablar con Las Reinas sólo porque a ese par de urracas se les da la gana – Concedió, haciendo de paso algo que nunca hacía... Faltar el respeto a la realeza. Debía estar verdaderamente fuera de sus cabales

-Te lo agradecería, porque ya me han llamado 4 veces desde que salí a buscar la bolsa de agua caliente, y desde entonces no me he podido despegar de la recepción – Suspiró Gianna aliviada de que alguien más se hiciera cargo de la situación.

-Gianna, probablemente te vamos a necesitar en el hospital, en cuanto puedas por favor encuéntranos allá – Le pidió Demetri cambiando de tema y sonando casi… amable.

-No se preocupen, estoy organizando todo para que todas las llamadas se desvíen a mi celular, cancelé todas las reuniones poco importantes y me voy a llevar mi laptop para trabajar desde el hospital.

-Ok, nos vemos – Dijo Demetri, cortó la llamada y me ayudó a envolver a Bella en el cobertor.

-Qué vas a decir? – Le preguntó Bella muy bajito, sin abrir los ojos.

-La verdad, que estás muy enferma del estómago y te vamos a llevar al médico para descartar algo más serio – Respondió Demetri cambiando completamente su tono de voz a algo más cálido, más amable.

-No acuses a Félix – Dijo ella con hilo de voz – Fue mi culpa… comí mucho… me enfermé por mi propia culpa.

-Él no lo debió haberlo permitido… Pero eso no viene al caso – Agregó rápidamente cuando vio que Bella abría la boca para defenderme – No voy a acusar a nadie, voy a llamar a Corin para que les comunique a Las Reinas que tú las vas a llamar cuando te sientas mejor, y le voy a avisar a los Maestros para que no puedan reclamar que no estaban informados.

-Gracias Demetri, lo aprecio – Le dije caminando por los pasillos del castillo.

-No lo hago por ti – Aclaró de inmediato.

-De todos modos – Respondí.

-Pero Aro te va a tocar – Intervino Bella cambiando de tema, probablemente tratando de evitar una confrontación entre Demetri y yo.

-Aro casi nunca toca a nadie, Bella – La tranquilicé – Él sólo ocupa su don en los asuntos más serios y oficiales, porque de lo contrario se vería agobiado por un exceso de información. Imagínate lo que significa conocer todos los pensamientos que ha tenido un vampiro en 500 o más años de vida… y luego multiplica eso por las miles y miles de personas que ha tocado en su existencia. Si bien nuestra capacidad de almacenamiento de información es mayor que la humana, eso no significa que sea ilimitada.

Además basta con la amenaza de que Aro te pueda tocar para mantener a todo el mundo en línea… - Para cuando terminé de hablar Bella se había quedado dormida.

-Voy a buscar a Gianna para que me preste las llaves de su auto, porque se me acaba de ocurrir que el tuyo y el mío son de sólo dos asientos – Dijo Demetri – En el camino voy a hacer las llamadas, nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

-Gra… - Alcancé a decir, y él ya se había esfumado.

Caminé lo más suavemente que pude para no interrumpir el descanso de Bella, lo cual me hizo particularmente conspicuo, más aún cargando a una Bella inconsciente. Nada qué hacer, los ignoré a todos y minutos después me encontré en el estacionamiento. Demetri esperaba con el motor en marcha y la puerta trasera abierta.

-Dámela – Me dijo. Abrí la boca para negarme, pero él inmediatamente agregó – Eres demasiado grande como para sentarte tu solo con Bella en los brazos en este auto de juguete – Dijo refiriéndose despectivamente al auto compacto Fiat 500L 2014 de Gianna - Le dije que se comprara un auto de verdad! – Murmuró - En fin, sube y yo te la entrego - Dijo y estiró los brazos.

No me quedó más alternativa que entregarle a Bella, que de inmediato se reacomodó en sus brazos. Casi dejo una marca en el techo del auto al ver que Demetri no sólo la recibió, si no que la acunó, con una mirada de ternura infinita.

Me senté rápidamente, con las rodillas prácticamente en las orejas. Era verdad que el auto era pequeño, especialmente para alguien tan grande como yo.

-Vale, entrégamela – Le dije estirando las manos.

-No será mejor que se siente adelante? Total la afirmamos con el cinturón de seguridad – Dijo.

-Ya, y qué pasa si comienza a vomitar otra vez? Bella necesita ayuda y supervisión constante, así es que entrégamela, súbete al auto y maneja – Dije exasperado.

-Era sólo una idea, pensé que estaría más cómoda como copiloto, pero tienes razón… Se puede enfermar de nuevo – Dijo y me entregó a Bella y al papelero que había sacado del baño para actuar como bolsa de mareo en caso de emergencia.

Quedamos un poco apretados pero Bella se acurrucó en mí. Yo besé su frente con la excusa de medir su temperatura, y estaba ardiendo.

-Demetri, vamos, ahora! Está ardiendo en fiebre – Exclamé y puse una mano en su rostro tratando de refrescarla.

Demetri aceleró como alma que lleva el diablo, adelantando autos como un maníaco.

-Hey! No nos zarandees demasiado, que Bella se puede marear – Le reclamé.

-Ok, lo siento… - Dijo bajando un poco la velocidad – Bueno, hice las llamadas… En la primera hablé por teléfono directamente con el Maestro Aro y le comuniqué la situación – Dijo como para distraerse más que para informarme - Obviamente los Maestros no están complacidos, pero van a esperar a un diagnóstico y las causas de la enfermedad antes de actuar impulsivamente. Quieren que los mantengamos informados de cada acontecimiento, hora por hora – Reportó con voz plana y carente de emociones – También llamé a Corin para darle un resumen de los acontecimientos, pero lamentablemente Las Reinas escucharon que la conversación se trataba de Bella y le quitaron el teléfono. Hablé con La Reina Athenodora. Estaba furiosa de que no les hubieran informado en el momento en que Bella se resfrió, y más aún cuando le conté que había empeorado y que la llevábamos de urgencia a ver al doctor… Creo que si no fuera porque no han estado en contacto con la sociedad humana en tanto tiempo, Las Reinas hasta irían al hospital para asegurarse de que Bella se encuentra bien.

-Increíble… - Murmuré acariciando el rostro tristemente pálido de la mujer de la que me estaba enamorado – Bella estuvo con ellas por sólo unas 3 horas, una sola vez, y causó esa enorme impresión en ese par de reinas ermitañas. Incluso siendo humana… Es como un campo gravitacional que atrae a todos a su alrededor. Hace cosas extrañas y dice todas las cosas equivocadas y políticamente incorrectas, rompiendo la etiqueta instaurada por siglos de tradición. Deberíamos despreciarla por su calidad de humana, aislarla por no ser como los demás y castigarla por no seguir las reglas… Pero en vez de eso, todos los que la conocen…

-…La aman – Murmuró Demetri en un suspiro, mirando fijamente al frente.

-…La aman – Concordé.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, interrumpido sólo por la respiración dificultosa de Bella y sus ocasionales gemidos de dolor.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de urgencias del hospital, Demetri tomó a Bella en sus brazos nuevamente para que yo pudiera bajar del auto, y me la devolvió sin decir palabra cuando estuve de pié.

-Hemos estado aquí antes – Le dije, pensando en cuánto sería apropiado decirle.

-Me lo imaginé – Respondió secamente.

-Creen que soy su novio, y ella está fichada como Isabella Cigno, con nacionalidad norteamericana. Si quieres puedes ser su hermano, para que te incluyan en las actualizaciones de estado – Le dije sintiéndome generoso.

-Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Demetri, que no estaba familiarizado con los protocolos hospitalarios. Yo tampoco lo habría estado de no ser por el Dr. House, del que tanto se burlaba Bella.

-Los doctores sólo informan de la evolución de una enfermedad a la familia directa del enfermo. Nada de amigos o conocidos. Y deben proteger la confidencialidad médico/paciente igual que los abogados con sus defendidos – Expliqué.

-Su hermano… eso significa que me permitirían estar con ella? Acompañarla en su habitación? – Preguntó mirando a Bella fijamente.

-Sí – Dije simplemente, maldiciéndome por esa puta idea – Ah! Y puede que tengan la impresión de que yo maltrato a Bella.

-Qué? – Rugió – Por qué demonios pensarían eso? – Preguntó furioso – No, sabes, no quiero saber, no es el momento… no podemos pelearnos aquí – Dijo tratando de calmarse, respirando profundo.

-No, imbécil, por supuesto que no soy un novio maltratador – Respondí sin entrar en específicos, como que cuando la golpeé aún no era su novio.

-Ok, eso basta por ahora – Dijo aceptando lo que podía decirle – Mierda, huele ese edificio…

-Lo sé, es el infierno, y se pone mil veces peor cuando estás adentro – Dije mientras caminábamos a paso humano. Cruzamos la puerta y Demetri se tensó.

-Mieeeerda… es horrible! – Dijo y simplemente dejó de respirar.

-Si quieres te puedes regresar al castillo, o esperas en el auto… - Le dije caminando hacia el mesón de recepción. Maldije mi suerte, era la misma recepcionista del otro día.

-Por supuesto que no me voy a ir idiota, ella es mi hermana – Dijo y le tomó la mano a Bella, acariciándola suavemente. Me tragué mis celos, tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

-Ora che cosa ha fatto? _(*Ahora qué le hizo?)_ – Preguntó poniéndose de pié con sus manos en las caderas, claramente furiosa - è morto? _(*Se murió?)_

-No, penso che è intossicato con il cibo _(*No, creo que se intoxicó con comida) _– Dije frunciendo el ceño. De verdad creía que traería arrastrando su cadáver? Por favor, denme algo de crédito!

- La risposta immediata... _(*La atenderemos de inmediato…)_ – Dijo haciéndose cargo de la situación - Prendere alla casella 3 è fortunato non c'è molto movimento a quest'ora _(*Llévela al box 3, tiene suerte de que no hay mucho movimiento a esta hora) _– Miré a mi alrededor y efectivamente, no había nadie esperando.

- Grazie, ci muoveremo _(*Gracias, vamos a pasar)_ – Dije y alcancé a dar un paso antes de que ella me detuviera.

- È necessario compilare scartoffie (*_Es necesario llenar el papeleo)_, e chi? _(*Quién es él?) _– Dijo apuntando a Demetri, que se había limitado a ignorarla, sin soltar la mano de Bella.

-Io sono il fratello di Isabella _(*Soy el hermano de Isabella)_ – Respondió sin quitar la vista de Bella.

-Si prende e attendere la scatola 3 _(*Tómela usted y espere en el box 3)_ – Dijo la recepcionista, desafiándome a contradecirla. Yo obedecí en silencio y le entregué mi preciada carga a quién evidentemente se estaba convirtiendo en mi competencia.

Sin perder tiempo me giré hacia el escritorio que tenía los papeles de ingreso y comencé a rellenarlos.

Al cambiar de brazos, Bella abrió los ojos débilmente, y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que la sostenía Demetri.

-Tranquila Isabella, estamos en el hospital – Dijo él, alejándose lentamente por el pasillo.

-Y Félix? – Susurró ella.

-Está rellenando papeles, se supone que es tu novio. Yo soy tu hermano, Demetri Cigno – Dijo orgulloso y evidentemente tratando de hacer reír a Bella. Se escuchó crujir la camilla y supe que Bella ya estaba recostada y razonablemente cómoda.

-Demetri… no te enojes por lo que te voy a preguntar… Pero por qué estás aquí? Tú no eres mi guardia y no nos conocemos muy bien… Por qué me estás ayudando? Pensé que ni siquiera te agradaba… - Susurró ella.

-Por qué dices eso? Yo todo el tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido tratar de acercarme a ti, pero desde el primer momento, cuando literalmente llevabas horas en el castillo, Félix me prohibió acercarme a ti – Dijo él sonando un poco desesperado, como sabiendo que esta sería su única oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y si de mí dependía, así sería.

-Por qué haría Félix una cosa así? – Preguntó ella.

-Porque cree que me voy a aprovechar de ti… cree que te voy a hacer daño – Dijo él siendo sorprendentemente honesto.

-Y es cierto? – Preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz. No supe si era porque estaba con mucho dolor, o porque su conversación se estaba volviendo más íntima, o simplemente estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no necesitaban hablar más alto.

-No… te lo juro, no lo es… - Dijo él, con voz ronca y baja… llena de emoción. Casi rompo el lápiz que estaba usando para rellenar el formulario. Esto no debería estar pasando – Bella lo único que quiero es que me dejen estar a tu alrededor, que nos dejen conocernos… Que veas por ti misma que no soy tan mal tipo como todos asumen que soy.

-Demetri – Dijo ella dulcemente. El hijo de perra estaba derritiendo ese corazón tan blando que tenía Bella – No me gustan los prejuicios, me gusta que mis ideas sean pensadas por mí, no por otros. Pero me ha tocado tener palco preferencial en el final del desastre de relación que tenían Gianna y tú… Y tienes que admitir que eres al menos un poquito bastardo al tratar a las mujeres. Por qué querría rodearme de alguien como tú si todo apunta a una catástrofe? – Preguntó Bella, optando también por la honestidad.

-Porque nadie me ha interesado nunca! Félix no me entiende, porque él ha tenido antes gente más o menos importante en su vida, y no se puede imaginar lo vacío que está el mundo cuando sientes que podría estallar mañana y no te importa un carajo.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras, a quién quieras y cómo quieras y no importa, porque no hay consecuencias. Nada que perder.

Durante siglos no he tenido que cuidar a nadie más que a mí mismo, y si no fuera por los lazos ficticios que creó Chelsea y que me unen a los Volturi, probablemente ellos no me importarían tampoco, y seguiría vagando solo, como lo hice durante un par de cientos de años.

-Pero las mujeres de las que todos hablan… - Dijo Bella.

-El sexo es sexo, sólo un alivio que a veces hago pasar por compañía… Nunca sentí una conexión con las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida… Nunca. Pero te juro que tampoco le mentí a nadie. Jamás he prometido algo que no pretendo cumplir… - Le aseguró Demetri, y hasta yo le creí, reconociendo en mi interior que decía la verdad - Entiendo que te has acercado a Gianna, y que ella te debe haber dado su versión de los hechos, pero lo concreto es lo siguiente: Ella me buscó primero, porque está desesperada tratando de dar con alguien que la transforme mientras es joven y relativamente hermosa, y nadie en La Corte se quiere hacer cargo de una neófita que no ha demostrado potencial o los principios de algún don. Ella ya se le había ofrecido al menos a la mitad de los hombres del castillo cuando me encontró borracho en uno de los bares de la plaza. Una cosa llevó a la otra y amanecimos en su cama.

Desde entonces hemos tenido algunos encuentros ocasionales, pero jamás una relación y menos exclusividad. Nunca salimos en una cita ni hablamos de nada. Ella sabe que de ella sólo quiero sexo y yo sé que de mí ella sólo quiere la inmortalidad.

Soy un bastardo? Muy posiblemente, pero nunca lo he negado y nunca he engañado a las mujeres con las que he estado. Las uso, es verdad, pero no menos de lo que me usan a mí, por mi apariencia, por mis dones o por mis conexiones en La Corte. Últimamente es raro que ligue con alguien estando sobrio, por que el proceso me resulta enormemente aburrido. Es un alivio físico como estornudar… Y así de profundo emocionalmente – Suspiró. Jamás, y me refiero a jamás en todos los siglos que llevo conociendo a Demetri, lo había escuchado hablar tanto, o tan honesta y abiertamente. Porque estaba claro para mí que lo que decía era verdad, sólo que nunca lo vi, aún estando casi siempre a su lado… aún llamándolo mi mejor amigo - Y me imagino que te preguntas adónde voy con todo esto… – Afirmó - Es sencillo. Tú eres distinta. Así de simple. Tú me interesas, capturaste mi atención desde el principio, como nada lo ha hecho en siglos.

Quiero que me dejes conocerte, sin esperar nada a cambio, ni tú de mí ni yo de ti. Simplemente porque quiero saber más. Es todo lo que pido…

No te voy a mentir, a ti menos que a nadie! – Dijo – No estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Isabella, no te conozco lo suficiente para eso, pero sí me atraes enormemente, desde el primer instante, cuando te vi chocar con Cullen, arriesgándolo todo por alguien a quién ni siquiera amabas, sólo porque era lo correcto… Permíteme estar a tu alrededor, sólo porque sí, seamos amigos – Imploró. Mierda, el muy bastardo hasta sonaba razonable al no pedir demasiado, y yo no me podía enojar realmente con él, ya que él no sabía de mi relación con Bella, y en su declaración de intenciones pidió a Bella lo que nunca le pidió a ninguna otra mujer… Que le permitiera estar a su alrededor para disfrutar de su mera compañía.

-Oh Demetri… Tienes razón, he sido prejuiciosa, y yo no suelo ser así - Susurró ella sonando al borde de las lágrimas – Vale, vamos a probar ser amigos… Sólo a ver si resulta. No nos debemos explicaciones, por lo que no necesitas esconder quién eres de mí. Si nos vamos a conocer tiene que ser sin máscaras… Pero no me puedes culpar si a la larga no me gusta lo que veo. Igual a lo mejor yo te caigo mal, o crees que hablo demasiado y de muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, o nuestras opiniones no concuerdan o no son compatibles… O tal vez incluso no te gustan los zombis, y ahí sí que estaríamos en problemas… Te parece? – Preguntó ella, y se percibía su sonrisa en su débil voz.

-Gracias – Fue todo lo que dijo Demetri, pero se percibía el alivio en su voz.

-Demetri… Puedes apagar las luces, porfis? Las luces me dan asco… - Dijo Bella comenzando a respirar profundo, como cuando está a punto de comenzar a vomitar.

-Mierda! Yo hablando sin parar y tú ahí agonizando! – Exclamó y se apagaron las luces del box 3.

-Está bien… Me gusta que hayamos hablado… Me ayudas a sentarme? Creo que voy a vomitar… Dónde está mi papelero? – Me imagino que Demetri se lo entregó – Gracias… Si quieres puedes salir, esto no va a ser bonito… - Advirtió Bella.

-Por ningún motivo te voy a dejar sola, además no tienes nada en el estómago que vomitar así es que el punto es fútil – Respondió él.

-Necesito bajarme de la camilla – Gimió ella – Auch! – Reprimió un grito de dolor.

-Qué pasó? Sé que no te apreté muy fuerte… - Preguntó él, alarmado.

-El otro día me di un golpe en las costillas, y con todo el esfuerzo de anoche parece que están peor – Dijo ella.

-Cuando te refieres a un golpe, hablas de… - Dijo Demetri, pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por el doctor. El único que hablaba inglés en el pequeño hospital de Volterra, el mismo que había atendido a Bella la vez anterior.

-Isabella… lamento verte de regreso tan pronto… - La saludó y se detuvo – Y éste quién es?

-Demetri, mi hermano – Suspiró ella tratando de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Y ese novio tuyo? – Preguntó en un tono mucho más hostil.

-Afuera… - Dijo Bella, y su voz sonó llena de eco, como si tuviera la cabeza completa metida en el papelero.

-Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió? – Preguntó el médico en un tono mucho más amable.

-No… Puedo… Hablar… Vomitar – Dijo ella con cada respiración – Llama… Félix – Le dijo a Demetri, que de inmediato se asomó por la cortina y me hizo una seña, sabiendo que lo había escuchado todo.

-Buenos días doctor – Lo saludé al entrar.

-Buenos – Dijo el doctor, hostil, pero un poco amedrentado por mi tamaño – Me puedes contar qué le pasó a Isabella?

-Ayer celebró el cumpleaños de una amiga y comió demasiado durante todo el día, creemos que tiene una intoxicación alimentaria – Dije manteniéndolo todo preciso y conciso.

-Cuando hablas de comer demasiado, hablamos de… - Dijo el doctor.

-Un desayuno inmenso, que incluía huevos revueltos con jamón ahumado, pan asado con mantequilla y mermelada de durazno y un pastel de cereza tamaño individual. Ah! Y café con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar; Para el almuerzo comió sopa de pollo con fideos cabellos de ángel, bistec con arroz, ensalada de tomate aliñada con aceite de oliva, y helado de Spiderman 2 – Detallé.

-Dios mío! Y es tan pequeña! Y qué es el helado de Spiderman 2? Es un código para algo más? – Preguntó el doctor intrigado.

-No más charla de comidaaa! – Dijo Bella desde adentro del papelero – Tengo nauseas y escuchar todo lo que comí ayer no ayuda.

-Bella el doctor tiene que saber… - Le expliqué - El "Helado de Spiderman 2" es de color azul y rojo. No le hablo de rosado y celeste, sino azul y rojo profundos. Y tiene una especie de tela de araña de chocolate intercalada, y pequeños dulces rojos y azules esparcidos.

-Por dios! Esa cantidad de químicos y colorantes no debiera estar permitida! – Exclamó en doctor.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dije.

-Traidor – Dijo Bella desde el papelero, haciendo arcadas y abrazando su estómago con una mano. Sus piernas estaban evidentemente débiles, pero antes de que yo la alcanzara, Demetri rodeó su cintura y la estabilizó. Ella murmuró – Gracias.

-Bueno, lo interesante viene por la tarde – Continué – Bella y su amiga decidieron "catar" 15 de los sabores más bizarros que pudieron encontrar de papas Springles, luego continuaron con 4 variedades de helado, de las cuales el de Spiderman 2 no era el peor, y Bella bebió durante la tarde al menos 2 litros de Coca Cola normal y 3 latas de cerveza light.

-Mieeerda! – Exclamó Demetri. Bella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Cuáles han sido sus síntomas? – Preguntó el doctor.

-Sudores helados, fiebre, vómitos prácticamente ininterrumpidos desde anoche, no es capaz de resistir nada en su estómago y tiene severo dolor abdominal. Está muy débil y dice que le duele todo el cuerpo. – Recité.

-No sólo en las costillas? – Preguntó el doctor levantando una ceja pero sin dar más detalles. Afortunadamente estaba respetando la confidencialidad de su paciente.

El papelero que abarcaba la cabeza de Bella se movió de un lado hacia el otro.

-No doctor, se queja principalmente de dolor abdominal, que en la noche estaba concentrado bien alto, en el diafragma, pero ha ido bajando hasta localizarse bajo el ombligo – Expliqué - En las costillas se le han roto algunos capilares, pero tal vez es un derrame por todo el esfuerzo… Dice que el dolor en las costillas ha empeorado, pero no es el dolor más grave severo que siente en este momento - Dije descorazonado. Al recitar el problema la situación se veía aún peor.

-Está bien - Dijo el doctor luego de estudiar unos momentos a Bella, que figuraba de pié, descalza y desnuda salvo por una camiseta con la silueta de Dolly Parton y un papelero en la cabeza – Los dos afuera, necesito unos momentos a solas con Isabella.

-Bella? – Pregunté.

-Voy a estar bien, vayan a tomar café o un té o coman algo – Dijo sin sacar la cabeza del papelero. Demetri y yo no pudimos evitar sonreír como idiotas. Ella siempre sabía cómo hacerme olvidarlo todo, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

El doctor prendió la luz del box.

Demetri y yo nos sentamos en un amplio sofá en la Sala de Espera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había nada que decir, y cualquier cosa que habláramos haría la situación aún más incómoda.

-Está bien, Isabella, como recuerdas de la vez anterior, te dije que podías confiar en mí y en que lo que dijeras quedaría entre nosotros – Dijo el doctor.

-Aja – Dijo Bella.

-Quiero que seas honesta conmigo… esto se trata de tu salud… - Insistió él.

-Ajá – Respondió Bella.

-Bella quiero saber desde cuándo eres bulímica – Dijo el doctor como una afirmación, no una pregunta. Demetri y yo inmediatamente levantamos la cabeza. Yo estaba molesto por la acusación, y Demetri lucía confundido.

-No soy – Dijo haciendo una arcada que resonó con eco.

-Bella, tu novio y tu hermano me dijeron todo lo que comiste ayer, eso es una conducta típica de una persona con bulimia, darse enormes atracones de comida y luego sentir culpa y vomitarla, pero aparentemente esta vez se te pasó la mano y te intoxicaste… Entiendo que te quieras mantener delgada, pero eres una jovencita muy atractiva y podrías mantener tu figura con una dieta saludable.

-Agh!... No quiero saber de comida! – Exclamó Bella y aparentemente sacó la cabeza del papelero porque la pudimos escuchar mucho más claramente – Doc, le agradezco su genuina preocupación por mí, la vez anterior y esta, pero parece que usted lo entiende todo al revés. Así como Félix no es un novio maltratador, yo no soy bulímica. Siempre he comido mucho, porque tengo una "genética superior" – Mierda, ya salió con lo de la "Genética Superior", ahora sí que no la tomarían en serio – Mi abuela materna siempre fue delgada y comía como condenada a muerte. Mi mamá en cambio no tuvo la misma suerte y engordaba, pero yo si heredé el gen, y como montones, siempre lo he hecho.

Ayer no tuve un ataque de bulimia, sino de estupidez, porque como no sabía cuándo volvería a estar con mi amiga a solas, traté de hacer todo lo que debimos haber repartido en 5 o más reuniones en una sola tarde… Ve que mi pelo ahora es fucsia? Mi amiga me lo tiñó – él debe haber asentido - Y usted no me ha dicho qué lindo se me ve, que poco caballeroso Doc, con lo bien que me vendría un cumplido cuando me siento tan mal – Lo regañó.

-Muy bonito tu cabello Isabella, continúa por favor – Murmuró él, pasmado.

-Mire mis uñas, son todas distintas… además cantamos karaoke, vimos series de TV, nos hicimos peinados y conversamos. Y entre todas esas actividades, yo quería catalogar las papas del peor al mejor sabor, pero obviamente no me comí 15 tarros. Nadie podría sin que le fallaran los riñones a mitad del proceso Y sobre los helados… Los compré por sus nombres, que eran divertidísimos, y quise que mi amiga también los probara, porque ella vive a dieta, y yo quería que por una vez se relajara.

En resumen: comí un montón? Sí; traté de vomitarlo todo para mantenerme delgada como una sílfide? Nop, no necesito hacerlo. Usted le puede preguntar a Félix, que me recogió el pelo y lo apartó de mi cara toda la noche si es que alguna vez me vio inducirme el vómito… No lo hice. Además qué tan bruta cree que soy, de tratar de vomitar con mis costillas en estas condiciones? Duele un montón, sabe? – Dijo sonando cabreada – Así es que pensemos qué otra cosa puedo tener, porque de verdad, me siento morir y no tenemos tiempo que perder discutiendo trastornos alimenticios que no tengo… Yo creo que estoy envenenada…

-Está bien Isabella, te creo y estoy de acuerdo en que debemos descartar otras opciones antes de contemplar la bulimia, ya que evidentemente tienes síntomas que no se condicen con un trastorno de ese tipo. Siéntate en la camilla – Le pidió.

-No puedo, me va a tener que ayudar – Respondió ella.

-Félix es su nombre? – Me preguntó el doctor asomando la cabeza desde el box. Yo asentí – Necesito que ayude a Isabella a subir a la camilla. Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo una hernia lumbar y no puedo hacer fuerzas.

-No hay problemas – Dije feliz de volver a tomarla en mis brazos, aunque brevemente. La tomé de la cintura y Bella me olisqueó el cuello no muy disimuladamente.

-Muchas gracias, déjenos solos, lo llamaremos cuando hayamos terminado – Me despachó el doctor rápidamente.

Me volví a sentar con Demetri y escuchamos al doctor apretar y manosear a Bella, haciéndola gemir de dolor, y maldecirlo ocasionalmente. Bueno, ocasionalmente… al principio.

-Doc, maldito sea, deje de apretar ahí, ya le dije que me duele mucho! – Gimió Bella con la voz rota.

-Te duele mucho… cuánto es "mucho" en la escala del 1 al 10? – Preguntó él con toda calma.

-25, cabrón sádico! 48, 53… Lo está disfrutando verdad? Quiere que confiese que soy bulímica! – Lo acusó jadeante y furiosa. No sé qué tan buena idea era llamar a su médico "Cabrón Sádico", pero esta es Bella de quién hablamos.

-No, Isabella, simplemente quiero saber dónde se concentra el problema. Deja de moverte o voy a tener que pedir asistencia – Dijo sin parar con el examen.

-Félix y Demetri no lo van a ayudar a torturarme! – Lo desafió.

-No le pediría asistencia a ellos, está claro que a ambos los manejas con tu dedo pequeño. Cuánto te duele aquí? – Preguntó el doctor.

-25.698! Por favor, me rindo, usted gana – Gimió Bella llorando. Demetri y yo nos restringimos mutuamente para no entrar a rescatar a Bella. Sólo el no saber qué haríamos con ella después del rescate nos detenía de intentarlo – Soy lo que usted quiera… Soy bulímica; anoréxica; fumadora; uso desodorante en aerosol que daña la capa de ozono; no reciclo; ahogo gatitos recién nacidos; no voy a misa; cuando me prestan un lápiz no lo devuelvo; no le cedo el asiento a los viejitos en el bus; maldigo varias veces al día; no pago impuestos; me burlo de la gente que tropieza en la calle; no le doy dinero a los músicos en la calle; una vez me dieron vuelto de más en el cine y no lo devolví; rayo los baños públicos con dibujos groseros; un día lluvioso mojé a un peatón mientras conducía y no le pedí disculpas; a veces copio en las pruebas de geometría… Elija un pecado, ya lo confesé, o invente otro y se lo confieso… Ahora déjeme en paz! – Sollozó.

-Ya Isabella, ya va a pasar, esta es la última… - La consoló él - Cuanto te duele aquí? – Preguntó y debe haber apretado, porque Bella gritó

-Chorrocientos millones! Deme el papelero – Demandó, y pocos segundos después la oímos vomitar. O al menos intentarlo, y escupir bastante.

-Lo siento mucho Isabella – Dijo el doctor sonando sincero – De verdad te debe doler chorrocientos millones para hacerte vomitar del dolor. Vamos a hacer pasar a tu novio y tu hermano.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que siguió llorando y haciendo arcadas.

Una vez que el doctor nos invitó a pasar, Bella nos pidió si podíamos apagar la luz, porque le daba nauseas. El doctor apagó la luz y Demetri y yo nos ubicamos cada uno a un lado de Bella y cada uno tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, mientras ella dejó el papelero en su regazo.

Eso me cabreó, pero no era el momento de ponerse celoso. Bella aún lloraba de dolor.

-Ok, hay buenas y malas noticias – Comenzó el médico – La buena es que estoy casi seguro de saber lo que aqueja a Isabella. La mala, es que todo apunta a una apendicitis, y por la temperatura que tiene en este momento y la ubicación del foco de su dolor, creo que va a pasar a peritonitis en cualquier momento.

-Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Demetri confundido.

-Mmmmh… Para explicarlo en términos simples, hay una infección que causa una inflamación en el apéndice de Isabella, que es una parte vestigial de su intestino… - Comenzó el doctor.

-Vestigial? – Interrumpió Demetri.

-Un trozo de intestino inútil, que quedó como recuerdo de nuestra evolución, como el coxis donde probablemente solíamos tener una cola – Aclaró el doctor.

-Por favor, continúe – Le dije al doctor mirando severamente a Demetri para que se callara la boca.

-Esta enfermedad es un poco engañosa de diagnosticar, porque todo el mundo reacciona a ella de distinta manera. Los síntomas varían de un individuo al otro, pero en el caso de Isabella probablemente fue provocada por un bloqueo intestinal causado por todo lo que comió.

-Ok, si está inflamada qué? Me va a dar antibióticos o algo? – Preguntó Bella.

-No es tan simple – Dijo el doctor – Tienes mucha fiebre, más de la normal en una simple apendicitis, que generalmente rodea los 38°C…. Tú tienes 40°C – Dijo mirándola preocupado - Tu cuerpo rechaza todo líquido y comida, y un presentas un dolor sordo generalizado en todo el estómago, pero el dolor más agudo está enfocado en un punto llamado "Punto de McBurney", que es lo que me inquieta, porque es típico de esta enfermedad.

-O sea? – Dijo Demetri.

-O sea que creo que estamos muy cercanos a la peritonitis, si es que no estamos ahí. Vamos a tener que operar – Dijo el doctor.

-Qué es peritonitis? – Preguntó Demetri. Realmente él no sabía nada de anatomía o medicina moderna.

-En pocas palabras, es cuando el apéndice se necrosa y se pudre – Respondió el doctor.

-Eeeew! – Dijo Bella mirándome más enérgica, casi diría que entusiasmada – Me estoy pudriendo en vida… Como un zombi! Félix, le tienes que contar a Josh, el me llama "Chica Zombi".

-Sí Bella, lo primero en mi lista va a ser contarle a Josh que te estás pudriendo – Le dije sarcástico.

-Quién es Josh? – Preguntó Demetri frunciendo el ceño.

-A ver jóvenes, qué tal si nos concentramos? – Preguntó el doctor.

-Lo siento – Dijimos Bella, Demetri y yo a la vez.

-Entonces… - Dijo el doctor luciendo un poco cabreado - Vamos a pedir hora a pabellón inmediatamente, y vamos a llamar al cirujano de turno. Hay que actuar rápido, ya que la peritonitis no es un juego, una persona fácilmente se puede morir de un shock séptico si no se trata a tiempo… Aunque claro que ese no va a ser tu caso, Isabella – Aclaró al ver nuestras caras de espanto – Mientras, te vamos a llevar a una habitación, te vamos a hidratar con suero y te vamos a dar calmantes, para controlar el dolor. Una vez que te sientas un poco mejor te vamos a sacar una radiografía de tórax y te vamos a sacar un poco de sangre a ver cómo están tus leucocitos. Con eso vamos a confirmar el diagnóstico. Estamos claros?

-Si… Pero podemos hacerlo sin que me pinchen? – Preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz, apretando mi mano, e imagino la de Demetri también.

-Realmente importa? – Preguntó Demetri – Te van a cortar en pedazos dentro de poco rato.

-Mierda Demetri! No seas bruto – Dije golpeando su brazo, que es lo que me quedaba más a la mano.

-Muchachos! Basta, si no se comportan los voy a hacer sacar del recinto – Amenazó el doctor.

-No! – Exclamó Bella – No me pueden dejar sola!

-A ver Isabella, comprendo que estés asustada, y vamos a hacer lo posible por que estés lo más cómoda posible, pero tienes que cooperar, estamos? – Preguntó el doctor seriamente.

-Estamos – Dijo ella con la cabeza agachada. Estoy seguro que de haber levantado el rostro habríamos visto lágrimas brillar en sus ojos. Bella estaba extremadamente sensible y vulnerable.

-Podemos llevarla a su habitación ahora? – Pregunté - Bella necesita los calmantes, lleva muchas horas con dolor.

-Sí, voy a buscar a la enfermera para que traiga una silla de ruedas y los dirija a la habitación. Van a querer una habitación privada o compartida? – Preguntó.

-Privada! – Respondimos Demetri y yo. No nos imaginaba compartiendo especio con otros humanos enfermos, y además necesitábamos la privacidad para poder hablar libremente.

-Dejaron los datos de su seguro médico en recepción? Están seguros de estar cubiertos en casos de cirugías de emergencia? Porque de eso depende el tipo de habitación que se les puede asignar… – Levantó la ceja el doctor, como si pudiera evaluar nuestra solvencia económica a simple vista.

-Dejé mi número de tarjeta de crédito en el formulario de ingreso de Isabella para que carguen lo que sea necesario. Bella no cuenta con un plan de salud, se atiende como particular – Dije aguantándome las ganas de estrangularlo.

-Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? Esta operación no de las más costosas y el tiempo de hospitalización generalmente es relativamente corto, pero si hay complicaciones los valores se multiplican… - Nos advirtió. Apreté los dientes y conté hasta 10, no lo podía matar antes de que operaran a Bella. Mientras, Bella tenía los ojos apretados de dolor y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar nuestras manos. Y Demetri parecía listo para arrancarle la cabeza.

-No nos importa el precio! – Exclamó Demetri – Estamos apurados! Sánela! La tarjeta que les dio Félix es una American Express Centurion! Esa puta tarjeta es la única en el mundo que no tiene límite! Si queremos podemos cargar el hospital completo a esa tarjeta y nadie se extrañaría en la compañía de las tarjetas, porque hemos hecho compras mayores. Y yo también tengo una de esas, por si la de Demetri no es suficiente – Dijo sacando la tarjeta de titanio negra de su billetera – Úsela todo lo que quiera, cárguenos lo que se le ocurra, pero deje de perder el tiempo, que le aseguro que le vamos a pagar, y muy bien. De hecho, si arregla a Isabella y le deja una cicatriz pequeña, le regalo un… - Pensó – Un… Qué demonios necesita un hospital? Otro piso? Ambulancias? Un helicóptero? Una estatua en la entrada? Lo que sea, se lo regalo, prometido, pero mueva su trasero y arregle a mi hermana!

-Sí señor! – Exclamó el médico y salió prácticamente corriendo a buscar una enfermera y luego a recepción para confirmar la liquidez de nuestro crédito.

-No me quiero operar – Susurró Bella con la voz quebrada – Y si mejor me transforman de una vez?

-Bella tu escuchaste al médico, no sabemos qué tan avanzada está la infección. La transformación se demora 3 días, y en ese tiempo tu sangre puede haberse envenenado sin remedio y matarte – Le dije acariciando su espalda.

-Pero el veneno repara… Rosalie… Y Esme… Y Emmett… Y E… Todos estaban muriendo cuando fueron transformados – Argumentó sin energías.

-El veneno repara tejidos, pero según entiendo, la septicemia es el envenenamiento de la sangre por parte de las bacterias alojadas en el foco infeccioso original. El torrente sanguíneo las distribuye y tu cuerpo reacciona en conjunto contra la infección masiva. No hay cómo reparar eso a tiempo, probablemente habría que hacerte una transfusión porque tu sangre te mataría antes que el veneno alcanzara a esparcirse… Pero todo es teoría – Le dije.

-No te preocupes, vamos a estar contigo todo el tiempo… Bueno, menos cuando te estén sacando las tripas, en ese momento vamos a esperar afuera – Dijo Demetri con una sonrisa.

-Claro, si te puede dar hambre – Le sonrió Bella levemente.

-Tus entrañas putrefactas y tu sangre ponzoñosa? Oh, sí, cómo podría resistirme? – Se burló Demetri.

-Muérdeme! – Respondió Bella.

-Con gusto – Le dijo él – Una vez que te hayamos sanitizado.

Bella trató de mantenerse seria como por 3 segundos y se le escapó una carcajada.

-Bastardo – Sonrió.

-Soy el primero en admitirlo – Dijo Demetri aún sonriendo. Esa complicidad no me estaba gustando para nada.

-Isabella? – Preguntó una enfermera, y Bella asintió estirando los brazos hacia mí para que la ayudara a bajar de la camilla.

Si de mí hubiera dependido la habría cargado todo el camino hacia su habitación, pero no era bueno llamar la atención aún más. Demetri ya había hecho gala de que éramos asquerosamente ricos y eso era más que suficiente.

-Voy a llamar a los maestros para informarles de la situación – Me dijo Demetri. Luego a la enfermera le preguntó - Qual è il numero della camera _(*Cual es el número de habitación?)_

-Camera 325 _(*Habitación 325) _– Respondió ella mientras yo acomodaba la colcha sobre las piernas de Bella, para no mostrar sus encantos a quienes encontráramos en el pasillo.

-Nos vemos en tu habitación – Le dije a Bella – Voy a llamar a Gianna para que traiga algunas cosas. Tus artículos de aseo, ropa interior, algunas camisetas para que te mudes…

-Qué camisetas? – Preguntó súbitamente interesada.

-Esas van a ser sorpresa – Respondí – Es mi turno de elegir. Hay algo más que quieras o necesites?

-Helado de Spiderman 2! – Exclamó.

**Ok, sé que me odian, que detestan que Demetri no sea tan malo como todas creían, porque es más fácil cuando las cosas son blancas o negras, pero nadie es 100% bueno ni 100% malo, no en la vida real y no en este fic.**

**Sé además que quieren que Bella se mejore de una vez y empiecen a pasar "cosas" entre ella y Félix, pero nuevamente les pido calma, que necesito estos capítulos con Bella enferma para desarrollar la historia con una trama sólida. Los personajes deben conocerse, abrirse y hablar.**

**Espero que comprendan y no me abandonen, estoy simplemente tratando de ser fiel a la historia y los personajes sin dejarme tentar por las decisiones más populares, que tendrían a estas alturas a Bella transformada y teniendo sexo como loca.**

**Abrazos y espero sus comentarios.**


	14. Chapter 14: La Corte se mueve

**Aquí vamos otra vez! Abrazos a quienes me entregan su cariño, sus palabras y sus ideas. Son muy, pero muy valoradas. Un saludos especial a Amy de Colombia, que siempre me regala unas reviews increíbles, llenas de reflexiones muy interesantes. Como no es miembro de FF no le puedo responder en privado, pero les recomiendo que si tienen tiempo lean las reviews que me ha dejado… es increíblemente analítica.**

**Nada más que decir.**

**Besos**

**Capítulo 14**

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

_I'll be there for you / Bon Jovi_

-Gianna, espero que aún estés en el castillo! – Dije sin ni siquiera saludarla.

-Hola Félix, si, aún estoy en el castillo, estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi. Cómo está Bella? Qué tiene? – Preguntó.

-Bella está más o menos, tiene apendicitis y la van a operar lo antes posible antes de que pase a peritonitis. Te llamo porque se va a tener que quedar hospitalizada y va a necesitar algunas cosas – Le dije sin querer perder tiempo en detalles.

-Oh! Lo siento tanto! Pero estoy segura de que va a estar bien, ya está bajo cuidado médico, no se va a demorar nada en mejorar – Trató de confortarme, pero eran palabras vacías… Qué sabía ella de medicina o siquiera del estado actual de Bella? Pero me tragué mis palabras amargas, no era su culpa que mis nervios estuvieran casi destrozados.

-Gianna escúchame, necesito que antes de venir reúnas algunas cosas… Quiero que armes un bolso con los útiles de aseo de Bella, suficiente ropa interior para una semana y las siguientes camisetas de mi cómoda… - Le dije y detallé exactamente qué es lo que quería.

Luego colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Antes de golpear, la escuché discutir.

- Non capisco perché si avrebbe bisogno di cambiare questa terribile abito con cui io resto con l'aria posteriore quando la mia camicia è comodo, bello, e se mi vedete perfettamente stomaco! _(*No entiendo por qué tendría que cambiarme a esa bata horrible con la que voy a quedar con el trasero al aire, cuando mi camiseta es cómoda, bonita, y si la levanta se me ve el estómago perfectamente!)_ – Dijo Bella con ese tono de voz que usa cuando está siendo tozuda sólo porque sí.

- Sono le regole dell'ospedale, Miss (*Son las normas del hospital, señorita) – Respondió una voz femenina (supuse que de una enfermera) un tanto amedrentada.

- Se le regole non hanno senso sono inutili e non dobbiamo seguire. Sto indossando un tanga che non lascia nulla all'immaginazione. Se indosso la vestaglia sarebbe nudo. _(*Si las reglas no tienen sentido son inútiles y no hay que seguirlas. Estoy usando una tanga que no deja nada a la imaginación. Si me pongo esa bata quedaría desnuda) _– Argumentó Bella.

-Cuánto rato lleva discutiendo? – Preguntó Demetri súbitamente a mi lado. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta que no lo sentí acercarse.

-No lo sé, llegué hace poco – Le dije – Cómo te fue?

-No tan bien, al parecer los maestros estaban calmados y dispuestos a esperar, hasta que Las Reinas bajaron y les armaron un escándalo en la Sala del Trono. Ellas demandaron que las trajeran a visitar a Bella, están genuinamente preocupadas por ella. Incluso amenazaron con largarse por su cuenta.

Los maestros lograron apaciguarlas y les dijeron que no pueden salir a menos que sea con la protección de toda la guardia para que las restrinjan y resguarden en caso de ser necesario, pero eso dejaría a los maestros desprotegidos, creando un enorme problema logístico. En resumen, vienen todos al hospital, así es que voy a ir a hablar a administración para lograr que despejen esta ala y no haya demasiadas tentaciones para nadie.

-No lo puedo creer… Todo eso por una insignificante humana… - Pensé en voz alta.

-Oye imbécil! – Exclamó Demetri dándome un puñetazo en el brazo – Bella no es una insignificante humana, cuida tus palabras!

-No seas idiota Demetri, tú sabes lo que quise decir – Le dije dejando de prestarle atención. Bella seguía discutiendo.

- Chiamate il vostro chirurgo se si vuole, non mi interessa, io non sto cambiando. _(*Llame al cirujano si quiere, no me importa, no me voy a cambiar) _– Dijo Bella en tono final.

- Okay, non può cambiare. Quando si è sotto anestesia ti tagliamo quella maglietta con le forbici _(*Está bien, no se cambie. Cuando esté bajo anestesia vamos a cortar esa camiseta con una tijera) _– Dijo la enfermera, sonando triunfal.

- Niente affatto! _(*Por ningún motivo!)_ – Exclamé entrando sin golpear. La idea de que dañaran a Dolly me hizo perder mis modales por un momento.

-Chi sei e perché si accede in quel modo? _(*Quién es usted y por qué entra así?)_ – Preguntó la enfermera.

-Sono il fidanzato di Isabella e il proprietario della camicia, e non sarà tagliato in qualsiasi modo! _(*Yo soy el novio de Isabella y el dueño de la camiseta, y usted no la va a cortar de ninguna manera!)_ – Exclamé.

-Isabella o la camicia? (*A Isabella o a la camiseta?) – Preguntó Demetri sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Bella. Ella resopló.

-La camicia, naturalmente, Dolly è perfetto e deve essere conservato, ma Isabella ha parti difettose. _(*La camiseta, por supuesto, Dolly es perfecta y debe ser preservada, en cambio Isabella tiene partes defectuosas) _– Dije lo más seriamente que pude.

-Hey! Andate all'inferno! _(*Hey! Andate al infierno!)_ – Me gritó Bella.

-Ci dispiace Bella, ma Felix è giusto, Dolly è come volete, ma siete nel processo di putrefazione, l'hai detto tu stesso, tu marcisca in vita come uno zombie, così dovrebbe essere dichiarata interdetta. _(*Lo siento Bella, pero Félix tiene razón, Dolly está como quiere, en cambio tú estás en pleno proceso de putrefacción, tú misma lo dijiste, te pudres en vida como un zombi, por lo que deberías ser declarada interdicta)_- Le dijo Demetri – E come interdetto, ha perso il diritto di rivedere, in modo da smettere di protestare e di disturbare questa povera donna e mettere l'abito _(*Y como interdicta, perdiste el derecho a opinión, así es que deja de protestar y molestar a esta pobre mujer y ponte la bata)_

-Sei un bastardo insensibile, io sono malata e che vi dica queste cose! _(*Eres un bastardo insensible, estoy enfermita y tú me dices esas cosas!) _– Le gritó Bella a Demetri con su tono más melodramático.

-Se si desidera che il anestetizzare, non c'è bisogno di svegliarsi per gli esami, figuriamoci per l'operazione. _(*Si quiere la anestesiamos, no la necesitamos despierta para los exámenes, y mucho menos para la operación)_ – Ofreció la enfermera, envalentonada al encontrarse súbitamente con 2 aliados.

- Dargli un'ultima possibilità, non vogliono rischiare di Dolly. Bella, voi vi darà la vestaglia per favore? (*Démosle una última oportunidad, que no quiero arriesgar a Dolly. Bella, te pondrías la bata por favor?) – Le dije conteniendo mi sonrisa. Bella estaba cabreadísima de que no le hiciéramos caso en todo sólo por estar enferma.

-_ Sono tutti bastardi, che si cura di più la camicia che la mia dignità_ _(*_Son todos unos desgraciados, te importa más tu camiseta que mi dignidad!_)_ – Me dijo –E tu, traditore, preso mezz'ora come amici e come mi ha dato indietro! _(*Y tú, traidor, llevamos como media hora como amigos y ya me diste la espalda!)_ - Exclamó girándose a Demetri – Fate quello che volete, farmi la camicia e spingere il mio ragazzo nel culo! _(*Haga lo que quiera, sáqueme la camiseta y métasela a mi novio por el culo!) _– Le dijo Bella a la enfermera mientras se cruzaba de brazos, furiosa y muy en serio.

Demetri y yo no pudimos resistir más, nos doblamos en dos de tanto reírnos, y mientras más nos reíamos más se enojaba Bella. Al final la enfermera nos debió recordar que estábamos en un hospital y que había que mantener el ruido al mínimo.

-No te enojes Bella Dama, que te vas a podrir antes de tiempo… – Le dijo Demetri tomándole una mano y besándola galantemente. Yo me acerqué a la cama y hice a un lado su flequillo y besé su frente.

-No te hagas mala sangre… - Le dije. Y nuevamente comenzamos a reír. Yo creo que era en gran parte nerviosismo, para distraernos de la enorme preocupación que sentíamos.

-Par de idiotas! Salgan de aquí para que me puedan poner esa bata… Pero les advierto que si hay un incendio y tengo que salir corriendo, todo el mundo me va a ver el trasero – Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Si eso sucede vamos a estar justo detrás de ti – Le aseguró Demetri, y salimos de la habitación.

-Me voy a hablar a administración para que desocupen esta ala – Dijo Demetri y se largó. Yo me quedé solo en el pasillo hasta que la enfermera salió con Bella sentada en una silla de ruedas, vestida con una fea bata celeste y arrastrando un fierro con ruedas que parecía un perchero del que colgaba una bolsa conectada a su brazo por un catéter y que le proporcionaba suero y calmantes.

-Adonde van? – Le pregunté a Bella tomando su mano y caminando junto a ellas.

-A sacarme la radiografía de tórax. Dicen que en cuanto la vea el cirujano me pueden llevar a pabellón, porque no necesito ayunar, ya que tengo el estómago totalmente vacío – Me explicó.

-Ya te hicieron efecto los calmantes? – Le pregunté – Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Sí, en cuanto me llevaron a mi habitación me conectaron al suero y el alivio fue instantáneo. Todavía me duele, pero mucho menos. Igual sigo con fiebre y nauseas, pero es menos terrible sin el dolor – Me dijo sonriendo.

-Y por qué peleabas con la enfermera? De verdad era por la bata? – Le pregunté.

-En parte… Es que quería usar tu camiseta, porque me gusta y es cool a pesar de ser redneck y todo eso, pero más que nada la quería usar porque es tuya. Me gusta usar tu ropa – Dijo regalándome una mirada coqueta. Dios! Desde cuándo que no la besaba? Cuantas horas habían sido?

-Me muero por besarte – Le dije – Me muero por estar los dos solos, contigo sana. Me muero por tenerte junto a mí…

-A mí también me gustaría – Me dijo suspirando – Estoy a tu lado pero te echo de menos.

- Qui puoi unirti a noi _(*Hasta aquí nos puede acompañar)_ – Dijo la enfermera al llegar a la puerta de Radiología.

-Te voy a estar esperando – Le dije a Bella. Ella como respuesta se llevó la mano que teníamos unida a los labios y besó la palma.

La enfermera se la llevó y me senté a esperar.

Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando sonó mi celular. Era Gianna.

-Hola Gianna, dónde estás? – Pregunté.

-Estoy en la habitación de Bella, guardando las cosas que me encargaste. Dónde están ustedes?

-Yo estoy en Radiología con Bella, y Demetri está en Administración arreglando que desocupen el ala para La Corte – Respondí.

-Entonces es verdad que vienen todos? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Sep, ese es el poder de convocatoria de Isabella Swan – Le dije, yo mismo impresionado.

-Oye Félix, hay algo que te quería comentar… No estás cerca de Bella verdad?

-No, está en otra habitación, qué pasó? – Pregunté preocupado, en un tono de "ahora qué?".

-Edward Cullen llamó esta mañana… - Dijo en voz baja.

-Qué mierda quería? – Gruñí interrumpiéndola.

-Quería… No, demandó hablar con Bella – Respondió.

-Te dijo por qué?

-Aparentemente Alice Cullen tuvo una breve visión de Bella retorciéndose de dolor contigo a su lado, y asumieron que la habías mordido. Edward llamaba para confirmar esa información, y por lo que entendí, vengarla si era cierto – Dijo Gianna casi temerosa de mi reacción. Ahora comprendía por qué no me lo había querido decir frente a frente.

-Ese hijo de perra que abandonó a Bella de la peor manera posible pretende vengarla cuando la transformemos? Entendí bien? – Pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí, eso es lo que dijo – Respondió Gianna.

-Qué le dijiste tú?

-Que Bella había estado con gripe y luego se había intoxicado con comida, y que si quería discutir la transformación de Bella lo hablara directamente con el Maestro Aro. Eso lo detuvo un poco, pero después comenzó a gritar que cómo habíamos permitido que Bella se enfermara tan gravemente… Entonces sí me enojé, y le dije que Bella casi había muerto de hipotermia en el bosque cuando él la había abandonado, y que ahora se había resfriado por quedarse mucho tiempo con la ropa que se mojó cruzando la fuente de la plaza para salvarlo a él.

-Me impresionas Gianna, muy bien – Aprobé.

-Sí, bueno, Bella es mi amiga y él la trató mal… Ahora espero que no regrese a Volterra y me mate por decirle sus verdades – Agregó temerosa.

-Si el bastardo se aparece por Volterra te aseguro que va a tener que pasar por sobre toda La Guardia antes de llegar a Bella o a ti – Le aseguré – Dijo algo más?

-Insiste en hablar con Bella, quiere convencerla de que se mantenga humana y regrese con él, y cree que Aro aceptará que él tome el puesto de Bella en La Guardia.

-Pero Aro ya le dijo que no lo quiere a él! – Exclamé.

-Sólo repito lo que él me dijo – Aclaró Gianna.

-Vale, gracias. Escucho a Bella, ya viene saliendo. Nos vemos en unos minutos – Me despedí.

-Hola – Me sonrió Bella al verme.

-Hola, Gianna te está esperando en tu habitación – Le dije.

-Qué bueno que pudo venir… Cómo es que la dejaron salir? – Preguntó.

-Bella, Gianna arregló todo para recibir las llamadas de Recepción en su celular y trajo su laptop para trabajar en el resto de lo que sea que hace. Pero eso no es todo… Demetri está en este momento reservando el ala completa donde se encuentra tu habitación…

-Por qué? Tienes miedo de querer comerte a los demás enfermos? – Preguntó Bella asustada.

-No, Bella, la gente enferma no huele apetitosa… te darían ganas de comerte un cerdo enfermo? – Le pregunté. Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Entonces? – Insistió.

-Tú, pequeña humana, has causado una enorme conmoción en el castillo. Las Reinas se revelaron y te quieren venir a ver. Los Maestros terminaron accediendo siempre que las acompañe toda la Guardia, y como ellos no pueden quedar indefensos, vienen también – Le dije.

-Dora y Sulpicia me vienen a ver? – Preguntó Bella entusiasmada.

-Sí, y vienen furiosas porque no les contamos que estabas enferma, así es que trata de apaciguarlas o me pueden castigar – Le dije para que tomara el asunto con la seriedad que le correspondía.

-Castigar? Cómo? – Preguntó, ya nada contenta.

-Lo más común es permitir a Jane usar su don para infligir dolor, ya que no deja secuelas permanentes – Respondí.

-Si esa perra enana te toca un pelo, te juro que lo primero que voy a hacer como neófita, incluso antes de comerme a Gianna, va a ser matarla, y ella no va a poder hacer nada para defenderse, porque su mugre de poder no funciona conmigo – Amenazó furiosa.

-Bella cálmate, nada de eso va a pasar, simplemente tranquiliza a Las Reinas, déjalas contentas y nadie va a salir lastimado. Sólo tú las puedes apaciguar – Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Está bien – Suspiró calmándose de a poco. Y pronto estábamos en la habitación.

Gianna nos esperaba, y abrazó gentilmente a Bella y la ayudó a levantarse de la silla y luego yo la subí a la camilla, constatando de paso, que efectivamente su tanga no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Dios! Qué no le haría si estuviéramos solos y ella en buenas condiciones…

Ellas conversaron un rato saltando de un tema a otro, y yo me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión. Qué alivio! Al menos tenía conexión satelital… Puse el canal Warner y me puse a ver un episodio antiguo de "The Big Bang Theory". Estaba concentrado en una de las camisetas de Sheldon, preguntándome si estaría en e bay, cuando Bella llamó mi atención.

-Félix! Féeeeelix! – Me llamó.

-Uh? Dime – Respondí enfocándome en ella inmediatamente.

-Estoy enfermita… - Dijo e hizo un puchero.

-Lo sé, por eso estamos tooodos en el hospital, y tú estás en una camilla conectada a ese tubo, ves? – Le dije sarcástico, apuntando a la guía que unía a su brazo con la bolsa de suero.

-Féeeeeelix… - Dijo manteniendo el puchero.

-Quéeeeee? – Pregunté copiando su tono quejumbroso.

-Cántame "Soft Kitty" – Demandó.

-Ah? – Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

-Estás viendo "The Big Bang Theory", cuando Sheldon está enfermo le pide a Penny que le cante "Soft Kitty"… - Me explicó.

-Yyyyy?

-Que quiero "Soft Kitty"! – Demandó. Gianna apretó los labios y miró hacia el suelo para esconder su sonrisa.

-Bella no…

-"Soft Kitty", "Soft Kitty", "Soft Kitty", "Soft Kitty"! – Insistió.

-Voy a comprar un café – Dijo Gianna y salió de la habitación sin poder aguantarse más.

-Bella, por qué no descansas un poco en vez de martirizarme frente a Gianna? No te das cuenta de que tengo una imagen que cuidar? – Le pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Tu imagen es más importante que dar un poco de alegría a tu novia putrefacta y moribunda? – Preguntó ofendida.

-Bella…

-Apuesto que Gianna si me canta – Me dijo – Y Demetri también, porque él si tiene sentido del humor.

-Cuidadito con tanta amistad con Demetri, que yo sé muy bien lo que él quiere contigo, y tú eres mía – Le advertí.

-Si soy tuya, entonces cántame "Soft Kitty"! Me voy a mejorar muuuucho más pronto si me haces feliz – Dijo dulcemente.

-Isabella eres una persona horrible y manipuladora – Le dije frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que ya había cedido.

-Y es así como me quieres – Afirmó muy segura, y tomó mi mano y la usó para acunar su mejilla.

-Y así es como te quiero – Repetí.

-Entonces? – Preguntó ella expectante.

-Soft kitty, _(Gatito suave)_  
Warm kitty, _(Gatito cálido)_  
Little ball of fur. _(Pequeña bola de pelo)__  
_Happy kitty, _(Gatito contento)__  
_Sleepy kitty, _(Gatito adormilado)_  
Purr Purr Purr _(Ronronea, ronronea, ronronea)_ – Canté en su oído lo más bajo que pude, por miedo a que alguien de La Corte me escuchara.

-Aaaaaaaw! Otra vez! – Demandó.

-No, una es suficiente – Dije tratando de sonar terminante.

-Pero ya me estoy mejorando, siento como mis tejidos necrosados están volviendo a la vida! Me reenero! – Argumentó ella con toda seriedad – Es la magia de "Soft Kitty"!

-Bella… - No me quería rendir, pero era tan difícil…

-Porfis… - Batió las pestañas y proyectó su labio inferior.

-Isabella… - Traté de sonar estricto.

-Félix lindo, precioso, maravilloso, el mejor novio de todos los tiempos y de todo el universo conocido y por conocer… - Dijo en un solo suspiro.

-Soft kitty, _(Gatito suave)_  
Warm kitty, _(Gatito cálido)_  
Little ball of fur. _(Pequeña bola de pelo)__  
_Happy kitty, _(Gatito contento)__  
_Sleepy kitty, _(Gatito adormilado)_  
Purr Purr Purr _(Ronronea, ronronea, ronronea)_

-Otra!

-No – Dije terminante.

-Otra!

-Soft kitty, _(Gatito suave)_  
Warm kitty, _(Gatito cálido)_  
Little ball of fur. _(Pequeña bola de pelo)__  
_Happy kitty, _(Gatito contento)__  
_Sleepy kitty, _(Gatito adormilado)_  
Purr Purr Purr _(Ronronea, ronronea, ronronea)_

-Una más… - Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esos calmantes realmente le estaban haciendo efecto.

-La última – Concedí.

-A si es la última, entonces 2 más – Dijo.

-Entonces no sería la última – Argumenté, negando su lógica sin sentido.

-Otra! Otra! Otra! Otra! Otra! – Aplaudió.

-Bella deja de moverte, se te va salir el catéter! – Exclamé tomando sus manos entre las mías.

-Me vas a cantar? – Dijo batiendo las pestañas otra vez.

-Soft kitty, _(Gatito suave)_  
Warm kitty, _(Gatito cálido)_  
Little ball of fur. _(Pequeña bola de pelo)__  
_Happy kitty, _(Gatito contento)__  
_Sleepy kitty, _(Gatito adormilado)_  
Purr Purr Purr _(Ronronea, ronronea, ronronea)_

Soft kitty, _(Gatito suave)_  
Warm kitty, _(Gatito cálido)_  
Little ball of fur. _(Pequeña bola de pelo)__  
_Happy kitty, _(Gatito contento)__  
_Sleepy kitty, _(Gatito adormilado)_  
Purr Purr Purr _(Ronronea, ronronea, ronronea) _– Terminé – Ok, con todo ese "Soft Kitty" se te debe haber reabsorbido el apéndice y estamos listos para largarnos.

-Yo creo que sí, desconéctame y dame a Dolly – Dijo tratando de sentarse.

-Isabella deja de hacer locuras y acuéstate. No porque no te duela estás mejor, sólo es que nadas en drogas – Le dije empujándola a la cama.

-Gracias por cantar para mí… De verdad me hizo sentir mejor… Porque aunque te costó lo hiciste por mí – Me susurró.

-Son pocas las cosas que no haría por ti – Susurré, y luego en mi tono normal le dije – Ahora cierra los ojos y descansa. Siente como lentamente te conviertes en zombi… cómo en vez de vampiro chupasangre vas a ser una no-muerta come-cerebros… - Le dije en mi versión de "meditación guiada"

-Oh sí! y en mi look zombi podría tener una cubeta en la cabeza como en "Plantas versus zombis" – Dijo ella siguiendo mis instrucciones y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Aja, y a lo mejor podrías tener un ojo colgando… - Continué.

-Naaaah, yo quiero ser una zombi sexi como las "Zombi Strippers" – Dijo ella.

-Podrías serlo, tienes el físico… aunque no te he visto bailar el caño, cómo te manejas en esa área? – Pregunté súbitamente interesado.

-Ah, yo también quiero saber, de hecho me parece que La Corte entera quiere saber – Dijo Demetri entrando sin golpear, seguido por Las Reinas y Los Maestros. Pude ver al resto de La Guardia en el pasillo.

-Demetri? – Abrió los ojos Bella – Dora! Sulpicia! Qué bueno verlas! Me puse tan contenta cuando Félix me dijo que venían! Hola Aro, Caius, Marcus… Hola a todos ahí afuera!

-Isabella querida! – Dijo Athenodora lanzándose al lado derecho de la cama.

-Como te sientes? Estábamos tan preocupadas! – Dijo Sulpicia ubicándose en el lado izquierdo.

-Oh, ahora me siento mucho mejor, porque me pusieron montones de calmantes, pero antes me dolía muchísimo. Ahora sólo queda la fiebre y las nauseas – Explicó Bella.

-Demetri nos explicó tu enfermedad… Es verdad que te estás pudriendo por dentro? – Preguntó Aro irradiando curiosidad y acercándose todo lo que pudo sin pasar por sobre Sulpicia, que no cedía su lugar cerca de la cabecera.

-Demetri! Rata asquerosa! Cómo le dices eso a la gente? No ves la cantidad de municiones que estás entregando para que se burlen de mí? – Reclamó Bella.

-Yo sólo repetí lo que dijo el doctor, Chica Zombi – Respondió él.

-Bastardo! – Murmuró Bella.

-Isabella! Demetri! Ya basta! Entonces Isabella, es verdad o no? – Preguntó Aro.

-No exactamente, tengo una inflamación causada por una infección, que si no se extirpa, se puede necrosar y eventualmente podrir… -Explicó Bella – Pero aún no llego a ese punto, por que cuando se necrosa hay septicemia y ahí sí que es grave y me puedo morir.

-Agh! Estas enfermedades humanas son asquerosas! Los humanos son tan desagradables... - Exclamó Caius.

-Caius por favor! Podrías ser más insensible? Nosotros también fuimos humanos, o tú fuiste el primer vampiro creado por generación espontánea? – Lo regañó la Reina Athenodora, la única que se atrevería a tratarlo así, especialmente frente a toda La Guardia.

-Athenodora, por favor, no aquí! – Rogó Caius en voz baja, que por supuesto todos oímos.

-Si no quieres que te regañe no me des motivos. Estamos aquí por Isabella, para hacer una visita de cortesía, no torturarla con los detalles desagradables de su enfermedad. Y les recuerdo a todos los presentes que me consta que la mayoría si no la totalidad de ustedes han sufrido de esas enfermedades horribles de los humanos. Corin tuvo viruela, Santiago principios de lepra, Jane y Alec se contagiaron de la peste negra justo antes de que Aro los encontrara, Chelsea tenía tuberculosis y Heidi lo que hoy llaman sífilis.

Hay una razón por la que la mayoría de los vampiros más antiguos fueron cambiados tan jóvenes, y es porque antes la gente no sobrevivía más tiempo en condiciones aceptables – Dijo la Reina.

-Athenodora querida… - Dijo Caius.

-Caius por favor, ya hablaremos de esto, ahora nos vamos a enfocar en Isabella y su recuperación, para que pueda ser una de nosotros cuanto antes – Dijo Athenodora tajante.

-Isabella, querida, cuánto tiempo se supone que va a durar tu recuperación? – Preguntó la Reina Sulpicia.

-No está claro aún, depende de en qué condiciones encuentren mi apéndice… Si la infección es severa el tiempo de recuperación es más largo… Pero si todo sale bien he escuchado que uno debe estar sól días en el hospital, y luego hacer un poco más de reposo en casa – Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Pero cómo te atenderemos apropiadamente en el castillo? – Preguntó Athenodora – Cómo te alimentaremos, quién te ayudará en las tareas más básicas? Y las curaciones? Me imagino que no te van a sacar de la cama para traerte al hospital para cambiarte un vendaje.

-Gianna me ha estado ayudando, ella ha sido muy amable y ha cocinado para mí. Félix me ayuda en casi todo lo demás… - Dijo Bella.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en ayudarla a ducharse – Dijo Gianna desde su esquina. A todos los hombres presentes les brillaron los ojos de manera especial, probablemente imaginando exactamente eso, a Bella y Gianna duchándose juntas.

-Yo sé cambiar vendajes! – Dije rápidamente para desviar la atención.

-Aprendiste donde yo pienso? – Preguntó Bella con risa en los ojos, pero el rostro serio.

-Sí – Dije simplemente. No quería dar más detalles. No quería que nadie más supiera que soy fan del Dr. House.

-Dónde aprendiste medicina moderna Félix? – Preguntó Demetri sabiendo que no tenía la menor idea.

-Tomé un curso de primeros auxilios por internet cuando Bella me fue asignada, lo seguí mientras Bella dormía – Afirmé. Después de todo pretendía hacer exactamente eso después de golpear a Bella en las costillas, sólo que al final mi atención había sido desviada.

-El curso de primeros auxilios que tomaste es ese que dictaba un doctor especializado en enfermedades infecciosas y nefrología, que lidera un equipo de diagnóstico en el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro? – Preguntó Bella con voz perfectamente inocente.

-El mismo, Isabella, tendrás que concordar conmigo en que es prestigioso y lo suficientemente calificado – Le dije dándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Oh sí, he leído buenísimas críticas sobre su trabajo – Dijo Bella, que claramente quería agregar "en la teleguía".

-Oh suena como un profesional maravilloso – Dijo la Reina Sulpicia – Seguro que su curso habilita a Félix para una tarea simple como el cambio de vendajes y curaciones simples. Pero ante cualquier complicación deben regresar al hospital de inmediato!

-Por supuesto, majestad – Le dije con una pequeña reverencia. Pude ver a Bella morderse la mejilla para no largar una carcajada.

-Oye Demetri, cómo conseguiste que desocuparan esta área sólo para nosotros y tan rápido? Cuánto te costó? – Preguntó Bella cambiando el tema, probablemente para que no se le saliera la verdad en un ataque de risa.

-Simplemente hay que saber qué ofrecer, todos tienen su precio – Dijo Demetri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso dice Félix, pero no me respondiste, cuanto te costó? – Insistió Bella.

-No me costó dinero, les prometí renovar completamente la Unidad de Neonatología, que aparentemente funciona con equipamientos casi medievales, no que yo sepa nada de eso – Respondió.

-Ellos te lo pidieron o tú lo ofreciste? – Preguntó Bella, perspicaz.

-Lo ofrecí – Murmuró Demetri como para que no lo escuchara el resto, un ejercicio fútil.

-Y por qué específicamente Neonatología? Te gustan los bebés? – Insistió Bella.

-Vale Bella, si de verdad quieres saber, ofrecí renovar Neonatología porque ahora se va a llamar "Unidad de Neonatología Isabella Cigno". Pensé que como te vas a transformar y no vas a poder tener hijos, te gustaría saber que hay bebés que están sobreviviendo en tu nombre – Dijo Demetri ultrarápido, en voz baja y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Demetri! Eso es lo más dulce… Lo más considerado… - Dijo Bella sin encontrar adjetivos adecuados, pero con los ojos brillantes. Estiró la mano y tomó la de Demetri entre las suyas.

-Cállate Chica Zombi, arruinas mi reputación – Le dijo él haciéndose el indiferente, pero evidentemente incómodo de que todos hubiéramos presenciado su acto de generosidad. Como he dicho antes, mostrar vulnerabilidad en La Corte es peligroso.

-Aaaaaaw! Mira Alec, Demetri se enamoró de Isabella – Dijo Jane ponzoñosa, inmediatamente ubicando un punto débil que explotar.

-Aaaaaaw, mira Félix, NADIE se ha enamorado NUNCA de Janey – Me dijo Demetri en tono sarcástico, sin perder un segundo.

-Me las vas a pagar! – Exclamó Jane enfocando su mirada en Demetri como cuando va a causar dolor.

-Hey! Más respeto enana. Le causas una pizquita de dolor a Demetri y lo primero en mi lista de recién nacida va a ser arrancarte los ojos y rostizarlos en la chimenea para que no puedas mirar más a la gente de esa forma tan rara. Apuesto que si no tienes ojos, no tienes ningún don… Y lo voy a hacer si atacas a cualquiera de mis amigos… – Dijo Bella con voz baja y amenazante – Es una promesa.

-No eres más que una asquerosa humana! No eres nada! Nadie! – Gritó Jane, perdiendo el control y dando un paso hacia Bella. A ella nadie nunca la amenazaba, por que de ser necesario ella dejaría a cualquiera fuera de combate antes de que se le pudieran acercar… Pero Isabella era diferente, porque Isabella era inmune a sus poderes.

-Jane, afuera, inmediatamente – Le dijo Aro – Tú empezaste, así es que si te gusta dar tienes que aprender a recibir. Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido usar tus poderes contra miembros de La Corte, por lo tanto, si quieres arreglar las cosas con Demetri en una pelea mano a mano, lo puedes intentar. De lo contrario, calla la boca! Me está cansando tu actitud! – Dijo señalándole la salida. Mieeeerda, jamás vi que Aro regañara a Jane, mucho menos frente a todos. Había sido completamente humillada y la habían desautorizado de tal forma que ya nadie en La Guardia la miraría o le temería de la misma forma.

-Maestro, yo… - Dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-Afuera. Ahora, Jane. Estamos visitando a una persona enferma, no hay espacio para tu mala educación, tus celos o tu necesidad de crear conflictos – Le dijo la Reina Athenodora. Luego le dio la espalda como si ya no existiera y se dirigió a Caius – No me gusta nada esa mocosa, siempre ha tenido aires de grandeza, trata mal a todo el mundo y es insoportable y amargada. Es una de las razones por las que estoy contenta en mi torre, porque así no me la tengo que cruzar.

-Concuerdo querida, si no fuera porque sus habilidades son tan útiles para La Guardia hace tiempo que la habríamos despedido. A veces pienso que no salimos ganando en la relación costo-beneficio – Dijo la Reina Sulpicia. Ese par de Reinas pueden ser un par de perras crueles y viciosas cuando se lo proponen.

-Viene alguien – Anunció Santiago desde el pasillo. Se escuchaban 3 sets de pisadas. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Demetri se acercó a abrirla.

-Cómo te sientes Isabella? – Preguntó el doctor entrando acompañado de otro médico y una enfermera.

-Muuuucho mejor, quiero estar conectada a una de estas para siempre – Le contestó Bella apuntando la bolsa de suero.

-Vamos a ver si me vas a decir lo mismo en un par de días – Respondió el médico – Bueno Isabella, te presento a la que será tu enfermera durante el día, ella es Sofía Guinchedi – Sofía saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa profesional. No parecía fácil de manipular, así es que pude visualizar problemas muy pronto… En cuando Bella comenzara a pedir helado de Spiderman 2 otra vez.

-Piacere di conoscerti – La saludó Bella.

-Y él es tu anestesista, el doctor Tommaso Bacchimhane – El anestesista también saludó son una inclinación de cabeza – Él te va a anestesiar y a monitorear durante toda la operación… Ahora llegó la hora de dormirte, así es que despídete de tu familia, que la próxima vez que los veas vas a estar convaleciente y con un trozo de intestino menos.

- Piacere - Saludó - Me va a pinchar de nuevo? – Preguntó Bella muy preocupada.

-Eres una cobarde, Chica Zombi – Se burló Demetri.

-No Isabella, la anestesia va a través de la cánula que ya tienes instalada, no te preocupes – La tranquilizó el médico.

-Pregúntale si te pueden sacar el apéndice a través de la cánula también! – Exclamó Demetri.

-Demetri deja en paz a tu hermana! – Ordenó la Reina Sulpicia. No sé qué papel representaba en esta farsa, pero actuaba como la matriarca del clan, a pesar de lucir como si tuviera 20 años.

-Sí su maaaaa… Suplicia! – Se atoró Demetri al no poder llamar a la reina por su título.

-Ándate a jugar con enfermeras bonitas y fáciles y déjame ser mutilada en paz! – Le dijo Bella sacándole la lengua.

-Es como si hubieras leído mi mente – Respondió él, le besó la mano con una reverencia y le dijo – Nos vemos del otro lado, Chica Zombi – Y salió de la habitación.

-Ok, por favor, el resto vayan saliendo – Dijo el doctor señalando la puerta.

-Sip, apúrense, que el Doc no se aguanta las ganas de acuchillarme – Dijo Bella. Todos se despidieron con palabras de aliento, incluso Caius, que le deseó suerte bajo el ojo vigilante de su esposa. Yo me quedé hasta el final, tomé su mano y besé su frente.

-Vas a estar bien – Afirmé para tranquilidad suya y mía.

-Voy a estar bien – Afirmó con una sonrisa, y acarició mi rostro. Moría por besarla, pero no podía, había que mantener el secreto un poco más.

Acaricié su mejilla y salí de la habitación sintiendo el peso de la situación… Bella estaba rumbo a una operación potencialmente peligrosa. El riesgo era controlado, pero estaba ahí… Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para protegerla.

Me senté en la sala de espera del área, en la que había algunos miembros de La Guardia diseminados. El resto estaban en las demás habitaciones viendo tele o jugando con sus celulares.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder dormir y despertar cuando todo hubiera pasado… Pero para los de mi clase las cosas simplemente no funcionan así. Entrelacé mis manos y por primera vez en siglos hice algo parecido a rezar.

**Oooookay, tenemos la reaparición de Edward tratando de salvar a Bella de un destino del que no quiere ser salvada, a La Corte trasladada al hospital, a Jane humillada frente a todos, a Demetri tremendamente cómodo bromeando con Bella y a Félix angustiado porque no quiere esconder su relación pero tampoco la puede revelar, y porque Bella se encuentra en este momento en riesgo vital en el pabellón.**

**Y claro, no olvidemos la nueva "Unidad de Neonatoloía Isabella Cigno"!**

**No me pueden decir que no pasan cosas! Cuéntenme qué tal…**


	15. Chapter 15 : Se alimentará por un tubo?

**Hola! Lo siento por el retraso, pero estaba de viaje y aunque escribí, no pude publicar hasta ahora, que volví a mi casita. Para este capítulo las insto a revisar los extras en mi blog y Facebook, para que entiendan mejor de qué estoy hablando.**

**Cariños y no olviden escribirme.**

**Capítulo 15**

Is something wrong, she said  
Well of course there is  
You're still alive, she said  
Oh, and do I deserve to be  
Is that the question  
And if so...if so...who answers...who answers...  
I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, oh, I'm still alive  
Hey I, but, I'm still alive  
Yeah I, ooh, I'm still alive  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

_Alive / Pearl Jam_

La espera durante la operación de Isabella pareció extenderse eternamente. Los Maestros tomaron posesión de la habitación más amplia del piso y comenzaron a discutir asuntos cotidianos de trabajo, como si se encontraran en la Sala del Trono. Gianna armó una especie de oficina de campaña en el pasillo, con su laptop y celular en mano, reorganizando la agenda de todo el mundo en función de cuántos días demoraría Bella en estar en condiciones de regresar, ya que Las Reinas habían afirmado que no se irían a ninguna parte sin Isabella.

La mayor parte de La Guardia se dispersó en el resto de las habitaciones para ver tele o salieron al jardín a fumar, y de pronto Demetri y yo nos encontramos a solas, sentados en un sillón y mirando ansiosamente la puerta que daba al quirófano. Obviamente Demetri no se había ido a perseguir enfermeras bonitas y fáciles como le aseguró a Bella que haría. Él estaba tan preocupado como yo.

-Sé que escuchaste lo que le dije – Afirmó él sin rodeos.

-Escuché – Confirmé.

-Lo que le dije es verdad… - Continuó.

-Te creo – Respondí sin desviar mi mirada.

-De verdad me crees? – Pareció sorprendido – No estás enojado?

-Te creo Demetri, Isabella tiene razón, no debí haber asumido cosas con respecto a ti. Somos amigos, pude haberte preguntado… Y no, no estoy enojado, estoy preocupado. Bella es mi prioridad, entiendes? – Él asintió – No quiero que la dañes o la decepciones. Le pediste que te diera una oportunidad de conocerte… Bueno, entonces haz buen provecho de esa oportunidad, porque hermano, con todo lo que te aprecio, si esta vez la cagas va a ser la última.

-Comprendo – Dijo asintiendo – Me parece más que justo… Viste cómo me defendió de Jane? Fue increíble, esa pizca de humana amenazando a una vampira vieja y poderosa como Jane… Impagable! Isabella me parte de risa…

-Así es ella, leal y protectora de quienes le importan – Suspiré – Pero es demasiado arriesgada, no mide las consecuencias.

-Estás preocupado de que le pase algo durante la operación – Afirmó después de un momento de silencio.

-Sí, un poco – Respondí – Ninguna operación está libre de riesgos, desde la anestesia a una infección… Pero confío en que todo resulte como debe ser. Bella tiene mala suerte pero no puede ser para tanto.

-…Está ocupado en este momento – Dijo Gianna caminando hacia nosotros con el celular en el oído.

-Si no me vas a dejar hablar con Aro al menos déjame hablar con su guardia! – Gruñó la voz de Edward Cullen.

-Me temo que en este momento no va a ser posible, él también está ocupado – Respondió Gianna.

-Dámelo – Dije estirando la mano. Demetri levantó una ceja.

-Es Edward Cullen, desea saber sobre el estado de Bella – Dijo Gianna entregándome el auricular.

-Aló – Dije sonando lo más duro e inaccesible posible – Aquí Félix.

-Félix, soy Edward Cullen, necesito hablar con Bella, pero la recepcionista parece tener instrucciones de impedírmelo.

-No te des tanta importancia Edward, a nadie le preocupas lo suficiente como para tratar de bloquear tu acceso a Bella, lo que pasa es que simplemente su salud no ha estado bien, por lo que no ha podido atender tus llamadas.

-Gianna me dijo que estaba intoxicada…? – Preguntó algo más calmado ahora que estaba obteniendo respuestas.

-Al final resultó que no estaba intoxicada, aunque merecía estarlo con todo lo que comió. Lo que tiene es apendicitis, y en este momento se encuentra en cirugía.

-Cirugía? Pero por qué no me avisaron? – Demandó.

-Por qué deberíamos haberte avisado? - Pregunté premeditadamente calmado. Demetri me hizo un gesto burlón.

-Porque somos su familia! – Exclamó.

-Su familia… - Dije lentamente - Según recuerdo, tú terminaste con ella, de una manera bien poco caballerosa, y en mitad del bosque, debo añadir. Luego tú y tu familia la abandonaron hasta que la volvieron a necesitar para salvar tu estúpido trasero, y finalmente le permitieron entregar su vida y 200 años de servicio a cambio de tu libertad y la de tu familia de fenómenos. Se me escapa algo? No? Entonces no te atrevas a reclamar derechos que no te corresponden sobre Isabella.

Ella es una Volturi ahora, Volterra es su hogar y tan pronto se encuentre en mejores condiciones será transformada y no hay nada que tú ni los tuyos puedan hacer al respecto – Concluí.

-Estás seguro? – Me desafió – Apuesto que ella sí quiere verme. Yo podría estar en Volterra mañana por la mañana – Afirmó.

-Y estarías en pedazos y humeando mañana en la tarde. Ya fuiste advertido Cullen, déjala en paz. Le diré a Bella que llamaste, pero te aseguro que ella no quiere nada contigo – Afirmé con total confianza en mis palabras. No era Edward el que me debía preocupar, era Demetri.

-Dejemos que ella decida, un amor como el nuestro no acaba así como así – Me aseguró.

-Sigues subestimando a Bella – Le dije con un dejo de desprecio en mi voz – Eres un idiota. Pudiste tener a Isabella para ti, a tu lado por siempre. En lugar de eso la abandonaste y la pisoteaste… Adivina qué: Tu pérdida es nuestra ganancia, en La Corte Isabella es apreciada como se lo merece, no necesita de ti o de tu familia antinatura.

Quieres saber qué tanto valoramos a Isabella? La Corte completa se mudó al hospital, ya que Las Reinas se niegan a irse antes de asegurarse de que Isabella se encuentra bien.

-Las Reinas salieron de su Torre? Y sus esposos lo permitieron? – Preguntó Edward shockeado.

-Evidentemente – Respondí – Como ves, nadie estará dispuesto a intercambiar a Isabella por un muchachito inútil e insoportable como tú.

-Quiero hablar con Aro – Demandó.

-Gianna te puede agendar una conversación en un momento más adecuado – Respondí.

-Quiero hablar con Aro ahora! – Exclamó al ver que conmigo no llegaba a ninguna parte.

-No se va a poder, el Maestro Aro está ocupado con La Reina Sulpicia y te aseguro que no la va a dejar para hablar contigo temas que ya se trataron y están zanjados.

-Pásame a Gianna entonces – Me dijo – Ya que tú no me has sido de ninguna ayuda.

-Nunca pretendí serlo – Le dije muy tranquilo –Gianna, Edward Cullen te quiere solicitar una conferencia telefónica con el Maestro Aro – Dije extendiéndole el teléfono.

-Señor Cullen, lo pondré en la lista de espera. En cuanto el Maestro se encuentre disponible concertaremos una conferencia. Conserva usted el mismo correo electrónico? – Preguntó Gianna distante y profesional.

-Sí – Gruñó Cullen.

-Perfecto! Le enviaré los detalles por ese medio. Que tenga un buen día, hasta luego – Dijo Gianna y cortó sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más. Luego me miró expectante y yo asentí. Lo había hecho muy bien.

-Mira al muy hijo de perra, cómo ya se arrepintió y nos quiere quitar a Bella… - Comentó Demetri.

-Eso no es posible, verdad? – Preguntó Gianna ansiosa.

-Naaaaah, Bella es nuestra, ese cabrón no puede hacer nada al respecto, y cuando la hayamos transformado va a ser definitivo e irrevocable. Bella nos pertenece porque ella _quiere_ estar con nosotros – Los tranquilicé.

-Estoy tan contenta de tener a Bella… - Dijo Gianna - No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta alguien como ella en mi vida.

-Supongo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo – Concordé.

-A todos… Menos a Jane – Dijo Demetri.

oooOooo

Dos horas después apareció el médico en la sala de espera. Aunque lucía limpio a simple vista, se podía oler la sangre enferma de Bella en él.

Los Maestros, Las Reinas, Demetri, Gianna y yo nos reunimos inmediatamente a su alrededor.

-Cómo está? – Preguntó Demetri más que ansioso.

-No puedo dar detalles de la condición de Isabella a quienes no son familiares cercanos – Respondió el médico mirando a Los Maestros, Las Reinas y Gianna.

-Todos somos familiares de Isabella – Afirmó Aro.

-Lo siento, pero como eso no me consta sólo estoy autorizado para compartir esta información con su novio y su hermano – Negó el médico, tozudo y sin saber en el problema en el que se metería si cabreaba a Los Maestros.

-Da lo mismo – Dijo Demetri – Lo que usted nos diga lo vamos a repetir palabra por palabra al resto de la familia.

-Eso ya es cosa suya y yo no me puedo hacer responsable – Le respondió – Ahora, si nos disculpan – Dijo al resto, y nos llevó a Demetri y a mí a un rincón. Aro lucía un poco cabreado, lo que equivale a la ira asesina de cualquier otro. Vi decrecer drásticamente y frente a mis ojos las expectativas de vida del doctor.

-Bueno, al final cómo salió todo? – Pregunté una vez que estuvimos los tres "solos".

-A ver, en primer lugar quiero que estén tranquilos, Isabella en este momento está estable en la sala de recuperación…

-"En este momento?" Qué no nos está diciendo? Le pasó algo? – Pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

-La operación fue compleja porque para cuando la abrimos, el apéndice ya se había perforado, por lo que junto con extraer el trozo de intestino debimos lavar el área abdominal para evitar que la infección se diseminara. Hubo un momento en el que Isabella se descompensó y comenzó a reaccionar de mala manera a la anestesia, generando un paro respiratorio, por lo que brevemente estuvo en riesgo vital. Afortunadamente logramos estabilizarla lo suficiente para terminar la cirugía y cerrar rápidamente, aunque tuvimos que dejar instalada una sonda de drenaje en caso de que se forme pus – Nos explicó – Esto no es muy probable, ya que lavamos bien el área potencialmente contaminada, pero obviamente no queremos tomar riesgos innecesarios.

-Qué complicaciones puede tener por el hecho de que se le haya perforado el apéndice? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, debemos tratar la infección, ya que aún hay riesgo de septicemia. Esto lo vamos a tratar con fuertes dosis de antibióticos durante los próximos 15 días. Además se va a tener que quedar hospitalizada po días en lugar de los 3 que se habría tenido que quedar si todo hubiera salido de manera normal – Dijo – El sistema inmunológico de Isabella está extremadamente frágil, incluso un resfrío común podría desencadenar problemas de dimensiones descomunales – Nos advirtió.

Además la sonda va a ser un importante foco de potencial contaminación, ya que es una herida abierta que da directamente a sus intestinos. Debemos prevenir la manipulación de esta sonda y mantener a Isabella en un ambiente lo más estéril posible – Dijo.

-Bella casi se murió – Murmuré aturdido.

-Cuándo podemos verla? Va a estar bien? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Va a estar bien siempre que se cuide y siga las instrucciones – Respondió el médico con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora – Y pueden verla en cuanto la hayamos trasladado a su nueva habitación. En este momento la están haciendo volver de la anestesia, así es que le vamos a dar un rato para que se despierte y entonces la moveremos. Oh! Y durante los próximo días la van a tener que ver vestidos con trajes desechables de papel, guantes, y mascarilla, ya que la mantendremos en un ambiente lo más estéril posible sin llegar a la sala de aislación.

-La podemos esperar en su habitación? – Pregunté.

-Sí, pero sólo uno de ustedes a la vez, y no vamos a permitir otras visitas por hoy, así es que le pueden decir al resto de su familia que pueden regresar mañana – Dijo mirando a la tropa de vampiros que escuchaba atentamente nuestra conversación.

-Doctor… Prometemos no molestar… pero por favor déjenos entrar a los dos… No sería justo dejar a uno de los dos afuera, preocupado… Le prometo que nos vamos a portar bien, ni siquiera la vamos a tocar si está prohibido… Sólo déjenos estar ahí – Rogó Demetri con mucho más sentimiento del que lo creí capaz de expresar frente a los demás.

-Esto va totalmente contra las normas – Dijo el médico.

-Por favor doctor, usted sabe que no haríamos nada para arriesgar la recuperación de Bella, simplemente queremos estar ahí – Argumenté.

-Todo este caso es altamente irregular – Afirmó él.

-Entonces qué importa romper una regla más? – Presionó Demetri.

-No lo sé… - Comenzó a ceder el doctor.

-Vamos, diga que sí – Insistió Demetri.

-Está bien! Pero si la enfermera de turno ve que están molestando o disturbando a mi paciente en cualquier forma, no vamos a tener reparos en echarlos del recinto, sin importar cuánto dinero le estén aportando al hospital – Dijo el médico levantando las manos en signo de rendición.

-Comprendido – Dije afirmando con la cabeza.

-Enviaré a una enfermera por ustedes con los trajes y demás implementos. Mientras, pasen al baño y lávense hasta el codo con jabón bactericida – Dijo el doctor y se dio media vuelta y regresó cabreadísimo por donde había venido, murmurando algo sobre los "malditos niños ricos".

-Isabella casi se muere en manos de ese inútil, deberíamos matarlo en el acto! – Exclamó Aro.

-Bueno, al menos parece que ella se va a recuperar, y en cuanto esté un poco mejor, la transformaremos – Dijo Marcus.

-No logro ver la razón de tanto escándalo por una humana – Murmuró Cayo.

-Caius! Isabella debería importarte simplemente porque es mi amiga y significativa para mí. Pasar tiempo a su lado me hace feliz, y sólo eso debería ser suficiente razón para preocuparte por ella y protegerla! – Exclamó Athenodora – Pero si no lo es, al menos valórala por su potencial como miembro de La Guardia. Ella es un escudo poderosísimo como humana, qué crees que va a ser cuando sea como nosotros? Deja de lado tu narcisismo y ve lo que sucede a tu alrededor más allá de tus prejuicios raciales!

-Athenodora… - Susurró él, atónito.

-No te quiero escuchar! Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestra torre hasta mañana, no crees querida? – Dijo dirigiéndose a Sulpicia.

-Por supuesto, regresaremos en unas horas, en horario de visita, y podemos traer tu bolsa de bordados y yo voy a traer mis carboncillos… Aunque no, quizás esa no es una buena idea, el polvo del carboncillo no puede ser bueno para una sala estéril… Mejor voy a traer mi telar y le voy a hacer a Isabella una bufanda de muchos colores, como le gusta a ella. Así la abrigamos y no se resfría – Respondió tomando a Athenodora del brazo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La Guardia Privada de Las Reinas inmediatamente las siguió, y atrás quedaron los Maestros.

-Muchas gracias Caius – Dijo Aro sarcásticamente – Gracias a ti, ahora mi esposa también está cabreada.

-Athenodora tiene razón – Opinó Marcus – Si no valoras a Isabella por la notable jovencita que es, al menos respétala por su potencial. Para ser alguien que no tiene ningún don eres inmensamente racista con una muchacha extremadamente talentosa y que no te ha hecho nada más que entregar alegría a tu esposa.

-Mierda! No me gusta, pero tienen razón… Athenodora, querida! – Corrió Caius tras su esposa, sabiendo que La Reina era muy capaz de prohibirle el acceso a sus aposentos por una buena temporada.

-Bien, ustedes dos se quedan con Isabella hasta mañana a la hora de visita. Entonces mientras nosotros estemos aquí ustedes se van al castillo a comer y a cambiarse de ropa. Ya casi ni necesitan los lentes de contacto con los ojos tan negros, especialmente tú, Félix – Dijo Aro frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí Maestro – Dijimos Demetri y yo.

-Adiós entonces, cualquier cosa, y me refiero a _cualquier cosa,_ me informan de inmediato – Se despidió Aro.

-Adiós Maestro – Dijimos al unísono Demetri y yo, y Aro desapareció por el pasillo junto a Marcus y el resto de La Guardia.

-Yo también me voy, si no me van a dejar ver a Bella prefiero dormir en el castillo… Me llamas si pasa algo? – Me preguntó Gianna, evitando mirar a Demetri.

-No hay problemas, y por supuesto que te voy a llamar… Pero ésta vez ten tu teléfono encendido – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y… Voy a necesitar las llaves de mi auto… - Dijo mirando en la dirección general donde se encontraba Demetri.

-Aquí tienes, gracias – Dijo Demetri dejando caer las llaves en la palma abierta de Gianna.

-Vale, nos vemos… - Dijo y se fue.

Y nos quedamos Demetri y yo parados en mitad de la sala de espera, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Vamos a lavarnos las manos – Dijo Demetri apuntando hacia el baño de hombres.

-Demetri… - Dije una vez que nos estábamos secando los antebrazos con toallas de papel – Porqué insististe en que nos dejaran pasar a los dos en vez de tratar de estar con ella tú solo? Como su hermano a lo mejor lo habrías conseguido…

-Porque tú eres su guardián, ella confía en ti y te necesita… Pero tampoco soy tan generoso que voy a ceder la oportunidad de estar con Bella, sobre todo cuando ella está tan enferma. Prefiero compartirla que luchar por ella y arriesgarme a perderla – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy salomónico tu punto de vista – Comenté. Maldito sea, ese es el problema con Demetri, el bastardo es inteligente. Sabe bien que su amistad con Bella es incipiente, por lo que si la hacen elegir, ella se quedará conmigo. En cambio, si está dispuesto a compartir las atenciones de Bella por un tiempo, poco a poco se irá ganando su afecto y puede que más.

- Voi siete i giovani che rimarranno con Isabella stasera? _(*Ustedes son los jóvenes que se van a quedar con Isabella esta noche?) – _Preguntó una enfermera que aún no habíamos conocido. Probablemente había habido cambio de turno.

-Se il fratello e fidanzato _(*Si, el hermano y el novio)_ – Dijo Demetri apuntándose a sí mismo y luego a mí.

-Hanno bisogno di ottenere questo costume, coprire le scarpe e indossare guanti e mascherina _(*Necesitan ponerse este traje, cubrir sus zapatos y ponerse guantes y mascarilla_) – Dijo entregándonos todo lo necesario sellado en bolsas plásticas.

-La ringrazio molto, possiamo passare alla camera di Isabella? _(*Muchas gracias, podemos pasar a la habitación de Isabella?) _– Pregunté ansioso.

-No prima di cambiare! _(*No antes de cambiarse!) _– Exclamó ella – La stanza è tutto ciò che può essere sterile. Avanti è l'isolamento _(*La habitación está todo lo estéril que se puede. Lo próximo es el aislamiento) _– Dijo con las manos en las caderas.

-Okay, okay, abbiamo cambiato_ (*Vale, vale, nos cambiamos)_ – Dijo Demetri abriendo la bolsa más grande y sacando unos pantalones de papel de color verde.

Una vez vestidos nos dirigimos a una habitación distinta, no la que Bella había ocupado antes. Esta nueva habitación olía a recién desinfectada, tenía sábanas nuevas y todo parecía ser desechable. Incluso las sillas que estaban ubicadas junto la cama tenían una cobertura de papel.

Demetri y yo nos quedamos de pié sin querer alterar nada de ese ambiente impoluto. Pocos minutos después escuchamos el sonido de una camilla acercándose, y Bella apareció acostada, luciendo pálida y enferma, enchufada a una bolsa de suero y a una sonda que se asomaba por el costado de la camilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

La enfermera y enfermero que la traían la cambiaron eficientemente de camilla, acomodaron los tubos, la cubrieron con la sábana y frazada y se fueron.

_Debe tener frío_, pensé. Bella en mi cama dormía bajo cobertores de pluma, y esa delgada frazada no le proporcionaría suficiente calor.

-Se ve mal – Dijo Demetri – Tú crees que se va a poner bien?

-Estoy seguro, en cuanto ella esté lo suficientemente fuerte la vamos a convertir, y nunca más nos vamos a tener que preocupar de estas cosas – Le dije tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

-No debería haber despertado? De la anestesia? – Insistió.

-A lo mejor se volvió a quedar dormida… A ella no le gusta perder horas de sueño – Dije acercándome al clóset. Lo abrí y afortunadamente encontré una frazada. Tan delgada como la otra, pero 2 eran mejor que 1…

-Quiero que despierte, sólo para ver que está bien, después puede seguir durmiendo – Dijo Demetri, y antes de que yo alcanzara a decir nada, él estaba sacudiendo el brazo de Bella.

-Hey Chica Zombi, despierta! – Le susurró/gritó.

-Demetri pedazo de idiota! Déjala en paz, Bella necesita descansar, no que la molestes. Qué crees que te va a decir? Que le duele todo y se siente morir, eso es lo que te va a decir – Le dije acercándome a la cama para cubrirla con la nueva manta.

-Bella! Bella! – Insistió sin hacerme caso, aferrado a la mano de Bella y dándole pequeños tirones.

-Demetri! – Susurré/grité yo también – Si no despierta moribunda, va a despertar cabreada, a ella no le gusta que interrumpan su descanso.

-Sólo quiero decirle hola y puede volver a dormir – Insistió él jugando con los dedos de Bella.

-Jodido imbécil! – Murmuré.

-Mmmmmmh… - Se removió un poco Bella – Auch! – Exclamó y abrió un ojo. Estábamos en casi total penumbra, así es que no debió adaptar sus pupilas.

-Bella! – Exclamó Demetri, aliviado.

-Por qué me odias? Yo estaba durmiendo y no me dolía y ahora me despertaste y me siento mal, mal, mal… - Preguntó Bella volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-No te odio! Necesitaba ver si estabas bien… - Dijo él.

-No estoy bien! Me duele mucho y tengo asco… la anestesia me da asco… - Dijo y bajó una mano hasta el parche en su estómago – Mierda! Qué es esto? – Exclamó aterrada al tocar el drenaje.

-Tu operación se complicó un poco y te tuvieron que sacar casi todo el intestino grueso… De ahora en adelante te vamos a tener que alimentar por ese tubo – Le dijo Demetri con toda seriedad y mostrando hasta un poco de lástima – Cuando te hayamos transformado te vamos a meter sangre de donante con una jeringa, pero no te preocupes, lo tenemos todo planeado.

-Alimentarme por un tubo? Sangre de donante?... Félix… Por qué? – Me preguntó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No le hagas caso, se está burlando de ti, ese no es un tubo de alimentación, es un drenaje que te van a sacar en unos días – Le dije acariciando su rostro.

-Demetri! – Exclamó enojada – Debería echarte y prohibirte la entrada por desgraciado! Me despertaste sólo para burlarte de mí.

-Ah no, no me puedes echar, no después de lo que me costó que me dejaran quedarme. Además te desperté para asegurarme de que te dejaron en condiciones aceptables antes de pagar por las máquinas arregla-bebés. No podía dejar que el cabrón de tu médico me estafara.

-"Máquinas arregla-bebés"? Eso es lo que crees que vas a comprar para neonatología? – Preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, olvidando su enojo.

-Claro, pero si te devolvían medio muerta o en malas condiciones, no les regalo nada, o mejor, les regalo algo bien inútil como una estatua o una fuente o un poste para que cuelguen una bandera... A ver si pueden curar bebés con eso! – Rió divertidísimo de sus planes de cobrarse venganza en los bebés de Volterra.

-Dios, pero qué pedazo de animal! – Exclamó Bella – Tu palabra la tienes que cumplir sin importar qué pase conmigo… Y de ninguna manera puedes hacer pagar a los bebés por los errores de mis médicos! Qué vergüenza! – Lo regañó Bella con voz débil pero severa.

-Bella necesitas algo? – Le pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

-Tengo sed… mucha… Agh, me siento como un ratón envenenado! – Respondió llevándose una mano a la garganta.

-Demetri por favor anda a preguntar a la enfermera si Bella puede beber agua – Le pedí mientras llenaba el vaso del velador con el agua dispuesta para ella.

-Voy – Dijo Demetri y desapareció. Bella tomó mi mano y se la llevó a sus labios besándola y dejándola ahí, simplemente descansando contra sus labios. "_Te quiero_", modulé. Ella sonrió y volvió a besar mi mano.

Quise con todas mis fuerzas poder abrazarla, poder pasar la noche entera acunándola.

-Dice que puedes – Dijo Demetri al entrar – Pero de a poco y con esta pajilla – Dijo estirando la mano con el tubito de colores. Yo le puse la pajilla al vaso y lo acerqué a la boca de Bella para que no se tuviera que reclinar.

Ella suspiró y dio un gran sorbo.

-Bella! Despacio! – Exclamé quitando el vaso y la pajilla de su boca.

-Despacio Chica Zombi, te dije que despacio! Vas a terminar vomitando y te vas a rajar entera y no pienso pasarme la noche entera volviendo a meterte las tripas por ese tajito tan pequeño que te hicieron – La regañó Demetri.

-Cómo sabes que mi tajo es pequeño? Ni yo lo he visto! – Preguntó Bella estirando su brazo hacia el vaso que yo sostenía.

-Porque les ofrecí más dinero si te dejaban con una cicatriz pequeña, y tengo la impresión de que hicieron lo posible por ganarse ese bono – Respondió Demetri sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Y qué demonios te importa a ti de qué tamaño es la cicatriz de Bella? – Le pregunté volviendo a acercar el vaso a Bella. Ella dio un pequeño sorbito, mirándome fijamente, como diciendo _"Ves? a veces también me sé portar bien"_.

-Me importa porque no la quiero ver pasearse en bikini luciendo como la novia de Frankenstein – Dijo Demetri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pasearse en bikini? – Pregunté.

-La novia de Frankenstein? – Preguntó Bella.

-No te preocupes, apuesto que de todas formas ni se te va a notar cuando te hayamos transformado – Le aseguró Demetri.

-Yo no me voy a pasear en bikini… – Dijo Bella.

-Y cuando vayamos a la playa? Te vas a cubrir con un pareo como las chicas gordas y feas? – La desafió.

-Qué es un pareo? – Pregunté.

-Esos cuadrados de tela estampada de colores que las mujeres usan como falda, como vestido o para sentarse sobre ellos en la playa – Respondió Demetri.

-Vale, está bien, no me gustaría verme como la novia de Frankenstein cuando ande en bikini, gracias por ofrecer una recompensa por una incisión pequeña – Dijo Bella rindiéndose.

-Estoy seguro de que será mi placer. Ahora duerme, que te ves terrible – Respondió él, y se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a jugar angry birds en su teléfono.

-Bastardo! Fuiste tú el que me despertó – Le dijo Bella, pero Demetri la ignoró totalmente.

-Trata de dormir – Le dije acariciando su mejilla – Nosotros nos vamos a quedar contigo hasta que sea la hora de visitas. Entonces va a volver La Corte en pleno y Demetri y yo nos vamos a comer y cambiarnos de ropa al castillo y regresaremos de inmediato.

-Está bien... En realidad sí tengo un poco de sueño – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Yo me quedé a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

Demetri siguió jugando con su celular y yo me mantuve casi inmóvil, sólo cambiando de posición cuando se asomaba la enfermera.

oooOooo

Cuando llegaron los demás miembros de La Corte a las 9:30am, Bella aún no despertaba, así es que mientras Las Reinas se instalaban en la habitación con el canasto del bordado y un enorme telar que no sé cómo lograron pasar a través de las enfermeras que resguardaban la habitación, Demetri y yo nos fuimos al castillo.

No nos demoramos demasiado, Heidi nos había dejado la comida en las mazmorras, y luego nos apuramos en ducharnos y vestirnos. Yo usé una simple camiseta blanca, sabiendo que me cambiaría en el hospital.

Usamos el auto de Demetri para regresar, simplemente porque parecía un desperdicio usar dos autos para llegar al mismo lugar.

Al entrar al hospital yo me desvié hacia la antigua habitación de Bella, donde estaban guardadas todas sus cosas, y saqué 2 camisetas del closet. Luego me dirigí a la sala de enfermería y ubiqué a Sofía, la enfermera asignada a Bella, y le dije lo que quería. Ella se negó rotundamente.

-Sofía, se lo ruego, esto es una broma privada entre Isabella y yo, ella se va a alegrar muchísimo de que la hayamos continuado, además ella odia la bata del hospital – Le expliqué.

-Es el reglamento – Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero no le va a causar ningún daño usar una camiseta encima de la bata, ni siquiera le pido que se saque la bata, simplemente que la cubramos con una camiseta… Por favor – Le dije con lo que pretendía ser mi voz más persuasiva. Y como que funcionó, por lo que continué usando mis encantos y pude ver cómo de a poco su coraza se empezó a derrumbar, hasta que la tuve batiendo las pestañas y sonriendo.

-Está bien… Pero sepa que esto es profundamente irregular! – Dijo débilmente.

-Lo sé y valoro mucho su comprensión – Dije sonriendo. Rápidamente me cambié al traje de papel verde y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Bella.

-Buenos días Isabella! – Dije entrando detrás de Sofía.

-Hola Félix! Te demoraste más qué Demetri, vinieron separados? - Preguntó. Demetri se encontraba muy instalado al lado de la cabecera, jugando con los pequeños dedos de Bella.

- No Bella, vinimos juntos, sólo que yo tenía una parada en el camino – Le dije.

-Me trajiste algo? Sí, me trajiste algo, qué es? Qué tienes en las manos? Dime, dime, dime! – Exclamó.

-Te traje la camiseta del día, te acuerdas que ahora me toca elegir a mí? – Le pregunté con una sonrisa que ella correspondió feliz. Yo tenía razón, ella sentía apego por nuestras pequeñas tradiciones.

Las reinas dejaron sus manualidades y estiraron el cuello para poder ver, y Demetri dejó de hacer lo que fuera que hacía a los dedos de Bella para fijarse en lo que yo tenía en las manos.

-Félix yaaaaa! – Dijo Bella casi saltando en su sitio.

-Bueno, ayer decidiste que sería el día redneck, con Dolly Parton y Willie Nelson. Hoy en cambio vamos a honrar a la realeza, disculpando a la compañía presente – Dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Las Reinas.

-Entonces? – Preguntó Bella.

-Entonces hoy nos tocan el príncipe y la princesa… Del pop! – Exclamé.

-Britney? Me trajiste una camiseta de Britney? He visto en tu cómoda camisetas de Los Ramones, los Rolling Stones, Leonard Cohen… Y me traes a Britney? – Preguntó incrédula.

-Aaaah, pero no es cualquier camiseta… Toma, léela – Le dije. La camiseta mostraba una foto de Britney luciendo preciosa, como en sus mejores tiempos, y la leyenda "Britney love us, but we don´t love Britney" (_*Britney nos ama, pero nosotros no amamos a Britney_).

-Ok, está bien… Esta si me gusta – Admitió Bella tratando de tragarse una sonrisa.

-Admítelo, te encanta – Le dije.

-Un poco… Cuándo la compraste? – Preguntó pasando los dedos por sobre las letras.

-Cuando se volvió loca y se rapó la cabeza. Me pareció… Mmmmh… _Conmemorativa_. – Expliqué.

-Ya, y tú cual vas a usar? – Preguntó sonriendo abiertamente y abrazando la camiseta de Britney.

-Si Britney es la princesa del pop… Quién es el príncipe? – Le pregunté.

-Justin Timberlake! – Gritó Bella – Vas a usar una camiseta con la cara o el nombre de Justin Timberlake? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, desafiante – No lo creo.

-Mmmmh sí y no… Es una camiseta _inspirada_ en Justin Timberlake – Le dije y le mostré la camiseta azul con una caja y una cinta de regalo estampada. La leyenda decía

"1 Cut a hole in the box (_*1 Corta un agujero en la caja_).

2 Put your junk in the box (_*2 Pon tus genitales en la caja_)

3 Make her open the box (_*3 Haz que ella abra la caja_)"

Bella la vio y lanzó una carcajada que la obligó a tapar su herida y torcer su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Las Reinas se miraron confundidas

-Es excelente! Oh! Me encanta! – Rió Bella.

-No entiendo – Dijo Demetri.

-Es de una alusión a un programa que transmiten en Estados Unidos, llamado "Saturday Night Live" en el que siempre hay una estrella invitada. En una ocasión invitaron a Justin e inventaron una canción llamada "Dick in a box" (_*Pene en una caja_), que se trataba de cómo el mejor regalo que le podías dar a una mujer era meter tus genitales en una caja y luego hacer que ella abra la caja para ver su sorpresa. El video era buenísimo, y se hizo ultra famoso! – Contó Bella entusiasmada.

-Pero Bella, querida, no te parece un poco vulgar? – Preguntó Sulpicia.

-Nop – Negó Bella con la cabeza – En realidad me parece graciosísimo, inteligente y es una excelente manera de tener una camiseta de Justin Timberlake sin que realmente parezca ser una camiseta de Justin Timberlake. Es simplemente genial – Afirmó.

Y esa justamente es la razón por la que yo la amaba… Porque ella sencillamente… entendía. Sus códigos eran los míos y no importaban nuestras diferencias. Eran muchas, muchas más las cosas que nos unían. Y descubrir cada uno de esos códigos me hacía feliz.

**Ok chicos, les recomiendo que vean en YouTube el video de "Dick in a box" de Justin Timberlake. Es muy bueno. Como siempre, las camisetas de este capítulo las encontrarán en mi blog y Facebook.**

**He estado escribiendo escenas sobre lo que sucederá a continuación y creo que les gustará hacia dónde vamos. La cosa se empieza a poner emocionante!**

**Abrazos y espero leer sus comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16 : La sorpresa

**Saludos terrícolas! Voy al grano. ****Pasarán muchas cosas, este es un capítulo larga duración. Tenemos varios giros interesantes, así es que espero que cada una de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, se tomen un par de segundos para contarme qué opinan, aunque sea para escribirme "WTF!".**

**Sin más, lean y disfruten!**

**Capítulo 16**

Why?!  
'Cause all women are crazy,  
All men are dumb.  
'Cause though we know they're crazy,  
We still want some.  
It's nothing new,  
And it's sad but true:  
That we just can't quit 'em,  
And we can't live with 'em,  
You just can't shoot 'em,  
Or you'll end in prison.  
And the biker from Hell,  
In your prison cell  
Might take a shine to you.

_Women are crazy / Voltaire_

La siguiente semana la pasamos todos entre el hospital y el castillo, buscando cosas con las que entretener a Bella para que se quedara tranquila, lo que era una tarea titánica considerando que ella es el peor enfermo de la historia.

A veces Bella jugaba Super Nintendo conmigo. Le gustaba en particular Donkey Kong Country, ya que ella sentía una perversa satisfacción al obligarme a jugar como Diddy Kong cuando jugábamos en "Team Mode", logrando que todos en La Guardia se burlaran de mí… Eso hasta que uno a uno les fue tocando su turno. Todos debieron ser en algún momento Diddy y ya no se pudieron burlar más.

Demetri decidió que le enseñaría a jugar a las cartas como una profesional para participar en torneos juntos, pero después de 3 días de intentarlo, se dio por vencido declarando que Bella simplemente carecía de una "cara de póker", por lo que él siempre podía adivinar si las cartas de mi novia eran buenas o malas, ya que ella sonreía o fruncía el ceño sin darse cuenta, y luego al tratar de blufear era sencillamente un desastre, porque cuando Bella trataba de mentir se ponía roja y tartamudeaba, y jamás miraba a la otra persona a los ojos.

Entre tanto Las Reinas se ubicaron en un rincón de la habitación y acompañaban a Bella en silencio o contándole historias de su juventud, mientras bordaban y tejían. Athenodora le hizo a Bella un hermoso tapiz bordado con punto beauvais que mostraba una vista idílica de Volterra y el palacio, y Sulpicia le tejió 2 largas bufandas de colores. Bella estaba feliz con sus regalos, pero no alcanzaba a dimensionar lo importantes que eran.

Una tarde en la que Bella veía infomerciales en la tele, afirmando tozudamente que "_no había nada más que ver_" además de la demostración de uso del sacajugos de Jack Lalanne, Chelsea se acercó tímidamente a la cama de Bella con la mano llena de hilos encerados de colores y la otra con una bolsa pequeñas cuentas de madera, y calladamente le ofreció enseñarle a hacer pulseras de macramé. Bella por supuesto aceptó encantada y aprendió de inmediato, y se dedicó durante un par de días a hacer pulseras para todos, y me refiero a todos incluyendo los Maestros, Las Reinas, La Guardia, los médicos y sus enfermeras.

Al recibir su pulsera, Santiago le dijo a Bella que ya que era tan buena tejiendo con nudos, que le arreglara sus largos dreadlocks para no tener que ir a la peluquería. Bella es una persona que no retrocede ante un desafío así es que aceptó, y Santiago le entregó un peine especial y se sentó estoicamente dándole la espalda y dictando instrucciones con toda la paciencia del mundo, hasta que Bella logró recomponer el peinado de Santiago. Y entonces comenzó la verdadera lucha porque ella insistió en que se quería convertir en rastafari y llevar dreadlocks de color fucsia… Entre Santiago, Gianna y yo debimos convencerla de que los dreadlocks no eran una buena idea para su tipo de cabello, y que el peinado no tenía necesariamente que ver con el movimiento espiritual que es el rastafari. Finalmente se consoló cuando Chelsea intervino y le ofreció hacerle algunas trenzas con hilos de colores y cuentas intercalados. Eso era lo suficientemente inocuo y no quedaría calva, así es que apoyé la moción.

Afton, la pareja de Chelsea, es un tipo que no habla mucho, ya que fue aceptado en La Corte sólo porque Chelsea dio un ultimátum a Aro de que si no lo aceptaban, ella se largaba. Él no tiene ningún talento especial y se sentía disminuido frente a los demás, por lo que seguía a Chelsea en silencio como una sombra, y la observaba interactuar con Bella desde un rincón. Un día en que Bella estaba aburrida y odiosita otra vez, él se acercó, silencioso como siempre, y estiró una mano hacia su mejilla. Demetri y yo nos pusimos en guardia de inmediato, pero no fue necesario, ya que Aftón simplemente sacó una moneda del oído de Bella, haciéndola reír y olvidar su mal humor.

Desde entonces Aftón realizó pequeños trucos de ilusionismo sin decir palabra, siempre sorprendiendo y maravillando a Bella, que lo aplaudía como una niña pequeña. A veces incluso le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa y se iba al rincón.

Corin, Renata y Heidi al principio se mantuvieron al margen, sin querer involucrarse con la humana, pero pronto cayeron bajo el campo gravitacional de Bella y fueron atraídas a su habitación.

Aparecieron un día con todas las revistas de chismes y espectáculos que pudieron encontrar, las depositaron a los pies de la camilla haciendo que Bella tuviera que recoger un poco sus piernas, y comenzaron a discutirlas entre ellas tratando de involucrar a Bella, a quién le interesaba bien poco de qué país olvidado por Dios era el nuevo bebé de Brad y Angelina… En cambio a quién sí que le interesaba era a Gianna, quién solía ser una presencia permanente donde estuviera Bella.

Pero Gianna desde su rincón no se atrevía a opinar, amedrentada por esas 3 poderosas vampiras que siempre la habían ignorado. Bella se demoró como 5 minutos en darse cuenta de la situación y se involucró activamente en conversaciones que claramente le importaban un comino, pero incluyendo y preguntando cosas a Gianna, dándole la oportunidad de que diera su opinión.

Hablaron de cirugías plásticas; moda en diversas alfombras rojas; la realeza británica; parejas de actores que se crearon y parejas de actores que rompieron… Y también qué actores querríamos ver juntos; qué perro tiene ahora Paris Hilton, cómo se llama y de qué va vestido el pobre animal…; Y luego pasaron a la revista Cosmopólitan, y Bella se quedó completamente callada mientras las otras 4, con Gianna ya integrada, discutían sobre "Cómo tuve mi primer O"; "Excítalo sin usar las manos: Técnicas pasivo-agresivas"; "El extraño atractivo del hombre casado"; "Las 10 mentiras que él va a decirte, prepárate!"; "Lo que él piensa cuando estás desnuda"; "5 frases que él no quiere oír en una cita", "Entrénalo para que te complazca"… Y muchos más.

Al llegar a la revisión de Cosmopólitans, todos los hombres que se encontraban en esa ala del hospital se quedaron súbitamente en silencio, atentos a lo que se decía, a las risas y secretos que se contaban como si fueran todas viejas amigas.

Cuando la discusión se volvió más agitada, Las Reinas también se integraron aportando aquí y allá, incluso entregando jugosos detalles de sus vidas sexuales… Fue incómodo, esas son cosas que definitivamente NO necesitaba saber.

Y la única que no decía nada era Bella.

Yo sabía por qué, Bella era virgen y no tenía ninguna experiencia en materia sexual, por lo que bien poco podría opinar sobre cosas que no había experimentado.

Desde el pasillo, donde me encontraba para darles la ilusión de privacidad, casi podía sentir las mejillas de Bella enrojecer y sus dientes morder su labio inferior.

-Te fijaste no? – Preguntó Demetri a mi lado en voz muy baja, para que nadie más escuchara.

-Sí – Dije sabiendo que no valía la pena hacerme el tonto. Los dos sabíamos de qué estaba hablando.

-Yo tenía razón – Afirmó.

-Probablemente – Concordé sin asegurar nada.

-Cuando pienso que es perfecta, algo pasa y la cosa se pone mejor y mejor… - Dijo concentradísimo, como si pudiera escuchar lo que Bella no estaba diciendo – Mejor y mejor – Susurró.

Yo me sentí mal por Bella, las mujeres no se demorarían mucho en darse cuenta de que ella no hablaba y comenzarían a interrogarla, y todos los hombres escucharían que mi novia es virgen y querrían solucionar el "problema".

Mi solución? Me dirigí a la oficina de Sofía y tomé un lápiz y un trozo de papel, en el que escribí _"Isabella se siente mal y sus visitas no se van por su cuenta. Invente algo para que se vayan_!" y se lo entregué. Sofía asintió muy seria y cuadrando sus hombros se dirigió a la habitación de Bella, golpeó y entró sin esperar respuesta. Las carcajadas de todas se detuvieron súbitamente.

- Ho bisogno di lasciare la stanza, vi farò guarigione e dare le medicine Isabella (_*Necesito que salgan de la habitación, voy a realizar una curación y darle a Isabella sus medicamentos_) – Dijo sacudiendo las manos como haciendo "shu, shu".

Las mujeres se despidieron de Bella, algunas besándola en la mejilla y otras dándole un suave apretón en las manos, y salieron riendo y prometiendo regresar a terminar de comentar las revistas que no habían alcanzado a revisar. Yo me quedé hasta el final y cerré la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer le guiñé un ojo. Ella sonrió tímidamente y moduló "gracias".

El séptimo día cada uno hacía lo suyo, Las Reinas habían salido a comprar materiales para sus manualidades junto a toda su Guardia, ya que recién se estaban habituando al mundo humano y no conocían el uso del dinero, el valor de las cosas, el uso de un automóvil o el protocolo en las tiendas. Probablemente Corin se encargaría de todo eso.

Gianna estaba con Los Maestros trabajando en la habitación grande y Demetri y yo jugábamos cartas en un rincón de la habitación de Bella. Ella no quería jugar con nosotros por que perdía cada vez, y afirmaba que hacíamos trampas, cuando la realidad es que ella simplemente apestaba.

En lugar de jugar con nosotros, me pidió que le instalara el Atari para jugar Pac-Man, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba gritando como una posesa e insultando por su nombre a cada uno de los fantasmitas que la atacaban.

-Já! Jódete Blinky!... Mierda, mierda, mierda… Uf! Casi me agarra Clyde!... Bolitas, bolitas… Jum! Cerecitas para mí… Maldito seas Pinky, a ti te odio más que a todos por ser de ese color tan afeminado… Yyyyyy me como la bolita y todos los bastardos se vuelven azules! Jajajajaja!... Ñam, ñam, ñam fantasmitas desgraciados!... Y máaaas frutitas para mí… Y los malditos vuelven a su color… Inky hijo de puta! Félix! El joystick está malo, no reacciona a tiempo e Inky me mató!

-No puede ser que Inky sea más rápido que tú? – Le pregunté sin levantar la vista de mis cartas.

-Imposible, soy una campeona de Pac-Man – Afirmó tajante – Soy virtualmente invencible.

-"Virtualmente" – Suspiré para que sólo escuchara Demetri - Prueba otra vez – Le dije – Si el joystick sigue "fallando" te compro otro.

-Vale, no es justo que me entregues equipamiento defectuoso y arruines mis puntajes! – Reclamó.

-Por supuesto, no querríamos que eso sucediera – Le seguí la corriente como si a alguien le interesaran sus puntajes, si ella juega Pac-Man sola!

-…Por que el Atari venía con los puntajes de los dueños anteriores, y pasan volando los míos. Tengo que obtener 10 puntajes más altos que el más alto del dueño anterior para borrarlo de la consola y poder reclamarla como corresponde. Hasta entonces, les pertenece a ellos… - Siguió ella.

-Ok, si quieres más rato te ayudo, siempre que no te importe tener mi nombre en la escala de puntajes – Accedí haciendo a Demetri una seña de subir las apuestas.

-No me importa, es tu Atari – Dijo ella.

-Lo compré para ti, haz con él lo que quieras – Le dije concentrado en mi jugada.

-Hola… Molesto? – Saludó Alec tímidamente desde la puerta. Demetri y yo nos tensamos pero aparentamos seguir jugando como si nada.

-Nop, entra! No me habías venido a ver y ya quería conocerte… -Dijo Bella palmeando el costado de su camilla, como para que Alec se sentara en ella - Quieres jugar Pac-Man conmigo? – Lo invitó Bella con una sonrisa radiante y olvidando su mal humor y las maldiciones que había gritado a la tele minutos antes.

-Mmmmh… Sonabas un poco enojada, debe ser difícil – Dijo Alec acercándose a la cama con paso incierto.

-No es difícil, lo vamos a poner en dificultad "principiante" y te voy a dejar usar el joystick bueno – Le ofreció ella entregándole el otro control.

-De qué se trata? – Preguntó Alec estudiando el control y la pantalla de la tele.

-Pac-Man es esa pelota amarilla que se quiere comer todo. Tú lo manejas con el joystick en las 4 direcciones. Los fantasmas te persiguen, así es que no puedes chocar con ellos en el laberinto, y las bolitas de las esquinas hacen que los fantasmas se vuelvan azules por unos segundos y te los puedas comer. Ah! Y cuando aparecen frutitas te las tienes que tratar de comer, porque te dan un montón de puntos extra y estamos tratando de vencer al dueño anterior del Atari. Me sigues? – Preguntó Bella después de comenzar a respirar una vez más.

-Te sigo – Respondió Alec luciendo concentrado.

-Ten cuidado de no manejar el control con demasiada fuerza – Le dije a Alec sin mirarlo.

-Ok, tendré cuidado – Murmuró él probando cuidadosamente la palanca y los botones.

Y Alec se sentó en una esquina a los pies de la camilla de Bella.

Y comenzaron a jugar…

Jugaron como 3 horas, durante las cuales al principio hablaron sólo del juego, pero después ambos se relajaron y Alec pareció olvidar que Demetri y yo nos encontrábamos presentes y comenzaron a discutir otros temas. Alec es en todo sentido la antítesis de su hermana, así como ella es violenta y explosiva, él es pacífico y calmado, cuando ella es impulsiva él es reflexivo, y así como Jane produce el peor dolor imaginable, Alec produce la nada, la ausencia de todos los sentidos.

Bella le preguntó un montón de cosas de su vida que ni nosotros sabíamos, simplemente porque nadie se atrevió jamás a acercarse a él, y él respondió de frente y sin tapujos, en voz baja pero sin bacilar.

Alec a su vez le preguntó algunas cosas a Bella que nosotros tampoco sabíamos sobre ella, cosas sobre su infancia, la separación de sus padres, su vida repartida entre Phoenix, Forks y Providence, las personas importantes en su vida, y en particular uno… Un nombre que se volvió a repetir con nostalgia una y otra vez: Jacob.

Cada vez que Bella hablaba de él se le iluminaba el rostro con una enorme sonrisa y su voz estaba teñida de añoranza. No me gustaba nada.

Una vez que Alec se fue de la habitación, prometiendo continuar su juego en otra ocasión, nos quedamos los tres en silencio, esperando que La Corte se largara por la noche. Como siempre, Demetri fue el que habló primero.

-Ahora me vas a decir quién demonios es Jacob? – Demandó. Yo sólo alcancé a pensar "Oh, oh" antes de que Bella explotara.

-Y por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti acerca de Jake? – Dijo levantando el mentón, desafiante.

-Porque claramente es importante para ti, porque te cuesta más renunciar a él que a tus padres, porque sueñas con él por las noches y lo llamas… Quién mierda es Jacob para ti? – Preguntó resumiendo bastante bien mis preocupaciones, aquellas que sé que no debo expresar.

-Cuándo te he pedido yo explicaciones sobre alguna de tus mujerzuelas? Ellas son asunto tuyo, y Jake es asunto mío – Respondió Bella.

-Tú no me pides explicaciones sobre mis mujerzuelas porque desde que te enfermaste no ha habido ninguna! – Exclamó Demetri acercándose a la cama – Y si hubiera estado con alguna, no importaría porque ella me daría lo mismo. Tu Jacob me importa porque a ti te importa. Si fuera uno del montón te aseguro que me sería indiferente – Respondió bastante enojado.

-Demetri… -Suspiró Bella como rindiéndose. Bella no tenía argumentos ante la honestidad brutal de Demetri – A ver, necesito que me juren que se van a quedar callados acerca de lo que les voy a contar. Es un secreto, no mi secreto, pero un secreto de todas formas, y si se los cuento ahora es porque también es parte de mi historia, ok?

-Lo juro – Dije ubicándome al otro lado de la camilla, tomando su mano. Demetri se acercó más y tomó la otra, y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Bella como le gustaba hacer.

-Demetri? – Preguntó Bella.

-Lo juro – Susurró él, como si la rabia lo hubiera abandonado al tocar a Bella.

-La versión resumida es esta: Me mudé a Forks porque mi mamá se casó de nuevo y yo no quería estar al medio de una pareja en plena luna de miel. Mi papá es el Jefe de Policía del pueblo, y su mejor amigo es el Jefe de la Reservación Quilute que queda cerca. El hijo de ese Jefe Quilute es Jake, y se supone que va a heredar el cargo algún día... Jefe Jake… - Sonrió - Él es un excelente mecánico y es el que arreglaba la camioneta que me regaló mi papá de regalo de bienvenida.

Yo conozco a Jake desde siempre, así es que cuando volví al pueblo retomamos nuestra amistad sin problemas, aunque al principio no nos vimos demasiado. Eso fue mi culpa… En ese tiempo conocí a Edward y andaba como una imbécil enfocada sólo en él. De hecho no me preocupé de cultivar amistades fuera de su familia. Ellos me aislaron y yo los dejé.

Un día estábamos en un prado donde los Cullen jugaban baseball y de pronto aparecieron 3 nómades. Uno de ellos era un rastreador, como tú Demetri, aunque supongo que bastante menos poderoso – Agregó rápidamente al ver la furia en los ojos de Demetri.

-Los nómades te vieron? – Pregunté.

-Me vieron, y cuando quisieron un sorbito de mí, todos los Cullen me rodearon para defenderme…

-Error de principiantes – Masculló Demetri.

-En una sola movida desafiaron al cazador y te convirtieron en un premio, los muy idiotas – Dije yo.

-Algo así. Nuevamente resumiendo, uno de los nómades, Laurent, habló con los Cullen y les dijo que él no quería ser parte de ese juego, y los Cullen le consiguieron asilo con unos amigos vegetarianos que viven en Alaska – Dijo Bella.

-Los Denali – Adiviné.

-Ajá. Bueno, Jasper y Alice me llevaron al sur mientras los demás trataban de distraer y dar caza a los 2 nómades que quedaban – Continuó.

-Trataron de "distraer" a un rastreador? – Preguntó Demetri lleno de incredulidad.

-Sip – Respondió Bella.

-Realmente la sangre animal les atrofia el cerebro… De todos los demás me lo esperaría, pero Carlisle? Él debería saber que NADA puede engañar a un rastreador cuando está de cacería – Dijo Demetri estableciendo lo obvio.

-Deja de interrumpir! – Exclamó Bella – Eeeeeen fin, el rastreador me engañó diciendo que tenía a mi madre, yo huí de Jasper y Alice y me fui a reunir con él para intercambiar a mi madre por mí.

-O sea que esta no es la primera vez que negocias con tu vida… - Dije.

-Me interrumpen! Larga historia corta, el rastreador que torturó, me rompió la pierna y me mordió – Dijo estirando el brazo para mostrarnos una cicatriz en forma de media luna. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer preguntas, continuó – En ese momento aparecieron los Cullen, y Jasper y Emmett mataron al rastreador y Edward, con la ayuda de Carlisle, chupó el veneno como si fuera una mordida de serpiente.

-Y la pareja del… - Comenzó a preguntar Demetri.

-Jasper preguntó lo mismo, qué pasa con ella, su clan estaba deshecho y su pareja muerta. Él y Emmett votaban por darle cacería para evitar problemas a futuro, porque es muy jodido enfrentarse a alguien que no tiene nada que perder… Pero Edward dijo que no. Que no era necesario, y que ella no estaba muy unida al rastreador así es que lo dejáramos estar.

-Mieeeeerda! – Dijo Demetri agarrándose la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Yo me sentía igual.

-Después de eso me pasé una buena temporada en el hospital, y luego en el verano, una vez que me recuperé, fue la época de oro de mi relación con Edward. Puro amor. Pura felicidad. Solos él y yo en el mundo – Dijo y me morí de rabia y de celos, a pesar de saber el desenlace de la historia – Peeeero como ya saben las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Jacob me buscó un par de veces en esa época, pero yo no quería su compañía. Cada momento libre era para los Cullen. Me amoldé a sus vidas. A como se vestían, a cómo se comportaban, a quienes aprobaban como mis amigos. No era ni parecida a la Bella que conocen hoy.

Para mi cumpleaños número 18 yo no quería celebrar, porque para mí era terrible cumplir un año más y ser físicamente más vieja que Edward, quien se negaba terminantemente a convertirme. Pero Alice decidió que celebraríamos me gustara o no, y me preparó una fiesta en su casa, con un pastel enorme y platos de cristal para todos, como si yo no fuera la única que come.

Cuando estaba abriendo los regalos me corté un dedo con el papel y sangré. Sólo una gota... Jasper perdió el control, se abalanzó sobre mí y Edward al leer su mente reaccionó rápido y me empujó fuera del camino y contra la mesa donde estaban el pastel y los platos… Pero claro, no midió su fuerza y un montón de platos se quebraron contra mi cuerpo, y uno de los tajos en mi brazo comenzó a sangrar un montón.

Si no hubiera sido por Carlisle me habrían matado, estaban todos tan hambrientos… - Suspiró - Siempre están hambrientos por su dieta animal, nunca están completamente satisfechos… Edward sufre más que nadie, porque huelo tan bien para él – Recordó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, casi justificándolos.

-Entonces qué pasó? – Preguntó suavemente Demetri, acariciando el brazo de Bella y buscando las cicatrices pequeñas y trazando la más grande.

-Un par de días después Edward me llevó al bosque, me dijo que su familia se iba, pero no conmigo porque yo no era parte de la familia. Dijo que yo había sido una buena entretención pero que ya se había aburrido. Que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él – Narró desapasionadamente.

-Maldito hijo de perra! – Exclamó Demetri.

-Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad – Gruñí.

-Continúo, que aún no llego a la parte de Jacob – Dijo ella – Después de que Edward me dejó me perdí en el bosque y se demoraron 11 horas en encontrarme, con hipotermia y catatónica. Y ahí viene el período en el que me transformé en la muerta en vida que iba a la escuela pero no hablaba con nadie, no reía, no comía a menos que mi papá me lo recordara, nada me importaba, y dejé de escuchar la radio o ver tele porque me partía en dos escuchar o ver cualquier cosa relacionada con romance. En ese tiempo comencé a ver las películas de zombis, porque el gore no da pié a escenas acarameladas.

Cuando pasaron los meses y yo seguía igual o peor mi papá me amenazó con mandarme de vuelta con mi mamá. Pero yo no podía dejar Forks… En alguna parte de mí aún esperaba que todo fuera un error y que él volviera por mí. Y además era el último lugar donde había sido feliz.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y descubrí que haciendo cosas estúpidas que me pusieran en peligro me permitían oír la voz de Edward en mi cabeza – Al ver nuestra expresión agregó - Era una ilusión, por supuesto, pero yo a esas alturas tomaba el confort que pudiera conseguir. Lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió fue andar en moto por las carreteras eternamente húmedas y resbalosas de Washington, así es que cuando vi que mi vecino estaba por llevar al cementerio de autos un par de viejas motos, le pedí que me las vendiera. Él me las regaló para deshacerse de ellas y yo me fui a La Reserva a ver a Jacob.

Él estaba feliz de verme… Siempre estaba feliz de estar conmigo, como si mi mera presencia fuera un regalo... - Dijo con añoranza - Él aceptó de inmediato el desafío de reconstruir las motos gratis, y yo me comprometí a comprar las piezas necesarias. Nos quedaríamos con una moto cada uno.

Y así es como empecé a pasar todas las tardes en el garaje de Jake. Él era lo único bueno en mi vida, Jacob llenaba ese agujero que sentía que Edward había dejado en mi pecho al partir... estar a su lado me hacía feliz, su calor me quitaba el frío que arrastraba desde que Ed... _él_ se había ido… Lo único malo es que al poco tiempo él comenzó a hacer evidentes sus sentimientos por mí, y esos sentimientos yo no los podía reciprocar. Yo sentía que estaba muerta por dentro, y él merecía mucho más.

Hasta que un día Jacob me dejó – Dijo Bella con la voz muy suave, por miedo a que se le quebrara – Un día estábamos bien, bebiendo gaseosas tibias en su garage, y al día siguiente, nada. No respondía mis llamadas, su padre me lo negaba, le mandaba mensajes con Charlie y nada… Pasaron 2 semanas y decidí ir a verlo de todos modos. Fue bastante horrible. El… Terminó conmigo. No éramos novios y terminó conmigo!

-Hijo de puta – Susurró Demetri que se estaba enojando con la historia.

-Comencé a pensar que me había vuelto loca, que nada había pasado en realidad. Que los vampiros eran un truco de mi imaginación… La única manera que se me ocurrió de comprobarlo fue ir a un pequeño prado que lucía como un jardín de cuentos al que solía llevarme Edward. Si el prado existía significaría que todo había sido real.

Me tomó varios días de excursiones el encontrar el prado, y no era nada como yo lo recordaba. La última vez había estado cubierto de flores, pero ahora no era más que pasto seco… Todo muerto y amarillo... Horrible.

Estaba a punto de regresar a casa destrozada, cuando al levantar la cabeza vi a Laurent. Venía por encargo de la pareja del rastreador para ver qué tan protegida estaba yo, ya que se quería cobrar una pareja por otra.

Yo le expliqué que Edward no mató al rastreador, sino Emmett y Jasper, y que además yo ya no era la pareja de Edward. A él le dio lo mismo. Dijo que tenía hambre así es que me haría el favor de matarme rápido, salvándome de la muerte lenta y dolorosa que ella me tenía preparada – A estas alturas de la historia Demetri y yo estábamos gruñendo furiosos, un sonido bajo y amenazante – Él estaba a punto de matarme cuando algo llamó su atención, murmuró "No lo puedo creer" y echó a correr. Me giré para ver lo que lo había asustado y era una jauría de lobos inmensos, más grandes que un caballo. Corrieron detrás de Laurent a una velocidad increíble y desaparecieron. Yo aproveché de irme a casa – Demetri y yo nos miramos sin decir palabra. Esto era serio. Muy serio – Esa noche Jacob apareció en mi habitación y me pidió que recordara las leyendas de la tribu que él me había contado mucho tiempo atrás. Al día siguiente, con una vaga idea de lo que Jake me quería decir, lo fui a ver, pero en lugar de hablar con él, enfrenté a un grupo de chicos enormes, musculosos y medio desnudos, más o menos como Jake andaba en esos días, y que pensé que eran un culto que había reclutado a Jake como uno de ellos. Cuento corto, discutí con ellos y abofeteé a uno, que era el que tenía más mal genio de todos. En un momento estaba frente a un chico furioso de más de 1.90cm y al siguiente frente a un lobo gigante mostrándome todos los dientes. Jacob llegó corriendo al oír la conmoción y se transformó frente a mis ojos en un lobo aún más grande, y comenzó a pelear con el que me quería atacar. Los demás chicos ni se inmutaron, e incluso hicieron apuestas – Explicó encogiéndose de hombros – Desde entonces pasé casi todo mi tiempo en La Reserva. Ellos estaban dispuestos a protegerme y así alejaba el peligro de mi padre.

-Hombres lobo – Susurré como con miedo a decirlo en voz alta – Tu mejor amigo es un hombre lobo…

-Mmmmh… Nop, no en realidad – Aclaró - Jake y La Manada son cambiaformas, no hombres lobo. Según entiendo los hombres lobo se convierten con una mordida, los cambiaformas tienen un gen dominante que se traspasa de padres a hijos generalmente varones. Además los hombres lobo son salvajes cuando no son humanos, los cambiaformas conservan su raciocinio. Y por último, los hombres lobo cambian con la luna y los cambiaformas cambian cuando quieren – Concluyó – En definitiva, quién es Jacob para mí? Es simplemente la persona más importante del mundo, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi protector, mi sol… Y ahora me debe odiar por haberlo abandonado para salvar a Edward. Él odia a Edward… Y odia en lo que me voy a convertir… Ellos cazan vampiros, seremos enemigos naturales – Dijo y suspiró.

-Qué pasó con la pareja del rastreador? – Preguntó Demetri enfocándose en lo práctico.

-Trató de llegar a mí muchas veces durante meses, se mantuvo en el área, mató a un montón de campistas y los lobos estuvieron a punto de atraparla en varias ocasiones, pero ella siempre escapaba por un pelo. Jacob dice que es como si tuviera un don o algo para huir justo en el momento preciso – Respondió.

-Es posible, la habilidad de escapar es un don, escaso, pero bastante útil – Le dije.

-Y esa fue mi laaaarga historia resumida. Recuerden que prometieron no decir nada a nadie – Nos insistió.

-Lo prometimos y lo vamos a cumplir. No representan un peligro para Los Volturi, así es que no hay nada que decir.

- E 'tempo per la cena! _(*Es la hora de cenar!)_ - Dijo una enfermera que no era Sofía.

-La ringrazio molto, ho fame _(*Muchas gracias, estoy hambrienta) _– Respondió con una sonrisa cortés.

Y eso dio fin a nuestra larga conversación.

oooOooo

Al octavo día Bella fue dada de alta. Al tercer día le habían retirado el drenaje y le pusieron un par de puntos extra para cerrar la herida, así es que antes de irnos de vuelta al castillo la enfermera Sofía me indicó cómo realizar las curaciones. Fue un milagro que prestara algo de atención considerando que Bella tenía recogida la camiseta del concierto de U2 en Hamburgo del ´84 por sobre el ombligo, mostrando sus delicadas bragas La Perla y sus largas piernas.

No podía esperar a abrir sus piernas y hundirme en ella… Mientras más pasaban los días sin poder tocarla, peor era mi necesidad.

Para llevarnos a Bella de regreso al castillo, ella se fue en el auto de Gianna y yo me fui en el auto de Demetri, directamente detrás.

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo me bajé corriendo del auto para abrir su puerta y tomarla en mis brazos para llevarla a mi habitación. Caminé a paso humano por los pasillos, ya que casi todos los que nos encontramos en el camino tenían palabras de aliento o de bienvenida para Bella.

Cuando ya estábamos acercándonos al pasillo que lleva a mi habitación, Bella le habló a Demetri.

-Demetri… Creo que voy a dormir un rato, la herida me duele y los calmantes me van a dar sueño… Me pasas a ver más tarde?

-No quieres que me quede en la habitación como lo he hecho en el hospital? Tu sabes que no hago ruido… - Preguntó él como sintiéndose perdido.

-No Demetri, quiero que te preocupes de hacer tus cosas. Ya interrumpí bastante tu rutina – Dijo Bella – Además es sólo por un rato.

-Está bien – Dijo él claramente sin saber dónde ir.

-Nos vemos – Dijo ella estirando su mano para tomar la de él – Gracias… Gracias por todo. Tenías razón, realmente no eres un bastardo. O tal vez sólo un poquito…

-No estés tan segura, el período de prueba que ha tenido es demasiado corto – Le dije al oído sabiendo que él me estaba escuchando.

-Gracias _hermano_, yo también te quiero! – Dijo él sin enojarse – Nos vemos Bella Dama – Y le hizo una reverencia antes de perderse por entre los recovecos del castillo.

-Llévame a tu cama – Me susurró Bella al oído muy bajito, una vez que Demetri se hubo perdido de vista.

Yo ni siquiera me molesté en responder. La acuné para que quedara más cómoda y corrí la distancia que nos quedaba. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con una mano, entré con Bella en mis brazos y cerré apoyándome en la puerta.

Las manos de Bella ya estaban en mi rostro, dirigiéndome a sus labios.

Me besó con pasión y entusiasmo, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, con más ganas que técnica, pero eso lo hacía todo mucho mejor. Yo le respondí lo más intensamente que pude sin arriesgarla, y estiré mi mano para poner pestillo a la puerta. No detendría realmente a nadie, pero era un signo de que quería privacidad.

No nos dijimos nada, por miedo a que alguien escuchara, y despacio nos dirigí a la cama, donde la deposité entre almohadones y bajo los cobertores de plumas. Una vez que estuve seguro de que ella estaba cómoda me recosté a su lado, quitándome la camiseta que ella había elegido (de Jim Morrison) en el proceso .

Sus piernas rodearon las mías y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, delineando mi columna vertebral. Traté de respetar el área de la operación lo más posible, acariciando su lado izquierdo, partiendo por sus caderas y bajando por sus suaves piernas, subiéndolas y haciéndola abrazar mis muslos con los suyos.

Mi otra mano estaba empuñada en su largo cabello, inmovilizando su cabeza y exponiendo su cuello. Deseaba tener 4 manos como el dios Shiva, para poder tocar todo a la vez… Poder poseer todo a la vez.

Besé la columna de su cuello lamiendo el punto de su pulso, y la mano que se aferraba a su cadera subió por su cintura acariciando con delicadeza sus costillas hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, que se encontraba libre, sin sujetador. Bella inspiró violentamente y ahogué su gemido con mi boca.

-Shhhhhh – Le susurré al oído – Si no puedes guardar silencio vamos a tener que parar.

Ella se limitó a mirarme a los ojos y estiró un poco el cuello para besarme.

Y continuamos.

Jugué con sus pechos delicadamente, primero uno, después el otro, acariciando sus pezones con la yema de mis pulgares y luego retorciéndolos entre mis dedos, buscando el punto exacto que la volvía loca pidiendo más.

Muy despacio fui levantando su camiseta hasta descubrirla casi completamente sin llegar a sacársela, ya que ese era un proceso muy engorroso. No quería separarme de ella ni por un segundo.

Y con mi boca fui delineando el contorno de su cuerpo, desde su pequeño ombligo hacia su cintura, su costado y luego su esternón. Ahí descansé mi mejilla, abarcando uno de sus pechos en mi mano, disfrutando del calor de su piel.

El corazón de Bella estaba latiendo muy acelerado, y su respiración estaba agitada. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el aroma de su excitación permeaba el aire. Estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté con voz baja y ronca. Debía asegurarme de que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo.

-Ajá… - Jadeó.

-Está bien si hago esto – Dije acercando mi boca al pecho que no cubría con mi mano, depositando un pequeño beso en la cúspide.

-Ajá… - Repitió.

-Y si quiero hacer esto? – Dije lamiendo deliberadamente su pezón, formando círculos antes de chupar suavemente.

-Sí… -Dijo arqueando un poco la espalda y cerrando los ojos bien apretados, como tratando de contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Isabella… Me gustan mucho tus bragas – Le dije lamiendo nuevamente su cuello, desde su clavícula hasta detrás de su oreja.

-Aja… - Suspiró.

-Me dejas tocarlas? – Le pedí tomando su lóbulo entre mis labios.

-Agh! – Tembló y se aferró a mí. Tomé eso como un "_SI_".

Mi mano realizó el descenso muy despacio, saboreando cada momento de anticipación, cada centímetro de su piel, sabiendo que por muy cavernícola que sonara, ella era mía. Nadie más la había tocado, y nadie más la tocaría.

Llegué al borde de encaje italiano de su tanga, y lo delineé lentamente con mi dedo índice. Bella dejó de respirar.

Luego mi dedo siguió el contorno de las bragas hasta que mi dedo se encontró justamente sobre su sexo. Emanaba tanto, tanto calor que por un momento temí que estuviera afiebrada otra vez, pero no, era simplemente que ardía… Por mí.

La humedad había traspasado la tela y el aroma de su excitación fresca era intoxicador.

-Tócame – Susurró.

-Segura? – Pregunté otra vez.

-Tócame – Repitió.

Con los nudillos de mi mano derecha acaricié levemente su Monte de Venus, y con la izquierda abrí un poco sus piernas, lo suficiente para que mis dedos pudieran pasar. Seguí con mis caricias y pronto comprendí que debía besar su boca todo el tiempo para acallar sus gemidos. Mi novia no era de las que se quedan tranquilas ni calladas… Por eso mismo no me costó nada ubicar el centro de su placer, y acariciarla en círculos por sobre la ropa interior.

-Porfavorporfavorporfavor… - Repetía ella en mis labios.

-Por favor qué? – Susurré en su oído, presionando mis con dedos sólo una pizca más.

-Por favor… Me muero… Por favor… - Gimió ella desesperada.

-Quieres acabar? – Pregunté apoyando mi frente en la suya para vernos a los ojos y deteniendo todo movimiento con mis manos.

-Por favor… Por favor… Lo deseo… No, _lo necesito_ tanto que duele… - Dijo atacando mi cuello con su labios.

-Ah mierda! – Dije rindiéndome. Yo quería alargar este momento lo más posible, pero no si le estaba causando incomodidad a Bella, que ya bastante mal lo había pasado – Puedo sacarte las bragas? – Pregunté mirando su rostro, buscando signos de duda. Ella no mostró ninguno, sino que simplemente asintió.

Yo me incorporé y enredé mis dedos en los costados de la tanga calipso con encaje que estaba usando Bella ese día, y como quien desenvuelve un regalo, yo la desenvolví a ella.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara roja de vergüenza. Y yo no sabía que decir, porque a pesar de mis cientos de años nunca había estado con alguien tan inocente, y menos con alguien que me importara tanto.

No sabía qué decir, pero sabía qué hacer. Mi mano cubrió completamente su sexo, maravillándome con su textura, su suavidad, su temperatura y con su humedad.

-No tengas vergüenza – Susurré a su mejilla, sabiendo que no me miraría – Eres maravillosa… Todo lo que podría haber soñado, y más. Déjame hacerte sentir bien, confía en mí, relájate – Dije y mi dedo del medio se comenzó a deslizar por su rajita, esparciendo su humedad. Cuando llegué a tocar su clítoris ella se estremeció y yo lo rodeé con mis dedos, pero sin presionar.

Repetí esta rutina varias veces hasta que Bella estuvo jadeando a mi lado, y entonces metí un dedo hasta el segundo nudillo en su canal. No quería desvirgarla con mis dedos, sólo estimularla.

Bella se envaró por un momento y creí haber cometido un error, pero inmediatamente gimió y empujó la pelvis hacia adelante, pidiendo más.

Después de unos minutos probé penetrarla con 2 dedos, pero no muy profundo, y coordiné esas penetraciones con mi pulgar sobre su clítoris… No necesitó nada más, estaba jadeando por la intensidad de la experiencia.

-Déjate llevar Bella… Hazlo, entrégate al placer que te quiero regalar – La insté. Segundos después la sentí contraer los músculos de su vagina abrazando mis dedos, y cubrí su boca con la mía. Ella me ciñó aferrándose a mis hombros con todas sus fuerzas y luego se relajó, dejando caer sus brazos a la cama, desfallecida.

Yo posicioné mi rostro entre sus pechos y mi cuerpo entre sus piernas. Amé sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía.

-Yo nunca… Nunca… - Jadeó con los ojos cerrados, y con una mano delineó mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos y con la otra acarició mi cabello.

-Bien – Dije simplemente – Sólo mía – Dije besando su piel en cualquier parte. No importaba, toda ella me pertenecía.

-Sólo tuya – Concordó.

oooOooo

Minutos después, Bella se puso nerviosa diciendo que alguien podía ir a visitarla y descubrirnos medio vestidos y con olor a sexo, por lo que cruzó a su habitación para lavarse y cambiarse las bragas.

Mientras ella no estaba yo me lavé a desgana, porque quería conservar su aroma en mí para siempre… Pero ella tenía razón… Aún no…

Me prometí que algún día olería libremente a sexo y a Bella sin temor a las consecuencias.

Una vez vestido cambié las sábanas, abrí las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo y abrí las ventanas de par en par, para ventilar y para que entrara aire fresco en esa habitación que había estado cerrada como una bóveda por varios días.

Me quedé mirando hacia afuera, al jardín interior del castillo, planeando el lugar adecuado para construir el estanque para los peces de Bella, y entonces la sentí caminando hacia mí. Cruzó su habitación, el pasillo y abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo seguí dándole la espalda, y ella se quedó en el umbral.

-Estás brillando… - Susurró.

-Para ti – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros – Sé que te gusta – Dije estirando una mano hacia ella, aún sin voltearme. Bella caminó descalza sobre el piso de madera y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y besó cada uno de mis nudillos.

Yo besé su coronilla y apoyé mi mejilla en ella. Ese momento era perfecto.

-Vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar – Dije después de algunos minutos de respirar en sincronía – Ya has estado de pié lo suficiente.

-Está bien – Suspiró – Creo que me voy a tomar los remedios para el dolor… - Dijo tocándose el parche - Aunque me dan sueño… No te importa que duerma un rato?

-Por supuesto que no! Es parte de tu recuperación, además me tengo que poner al día con mi lectura – Le dije cubriéndola con las colchas.

-Aún no terminas el de las vacas zombis violadoras? – Preguntó con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa.

-Ese lo terminé el día que te internamos – Respondí – No, durante tu tiempo en la clínica he leído entre otras cosas, la serie de Anita Blake.

-Hummm… Anita Blake: Nigromante, cazadora de vampiros, levantadora de zombis, Marshall Federal, Lupa de los hombres lobo, Nimir-Ra de los hombres leopardo, Chiang de los hombres tigres de todos los colores, y novia oficial de Jean Claude, maestro de la ciudad de San Louis y de Micah y Nathaniel… Se me olvida algo? Ah claro, que es una zorra que se acuesta regularmente con al menos 15 de sus amigos, súbditos y guardaespaldas – Recitó - Me gustaba la serie hasta que Anita dejó de ser una chica fuerte que patea traseros y se volvió una ramera que reparte feromonas sobrenaturales… Qué decepción – Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – Antes todo era sobre girl power y cazar vampiros, arrancarles el corazón y cortarles la cabeza o hacer sacrificios de sangre en los cementerios para levantar e interrogar zombis, pero ahora? Todo el diálogo se limita a "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God".

-Bella… Te das cuenta de que acabas de arruinar la serie para mí? – Le pregunté.

-Ups… En qué libro ibas? – Preguntó luciendo arrepentida.

-En el 14 – Respondí.

-Bueeeeno, no es tanto lo que te adelanté… Sólo son 22, más los outtakes, así es que tienes 8 libros para observar la progresión/degeneración de Anita – Se justificó ella.

-Eres horrible – Le dije besando la punta de su nariz.

-Léelos de todos modos y los comentamos! – Me dijo.

-Alguien viene – Anuncié escuchando pasos acercarse por el pasillo – Demetri.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa – Le dije.

-Uuuuugh… Vienen a ver a Bella – Dijo extremadamente incómodo.

-Los Cullen? A pesar de todas nuestras advertencias aparecieron los muy hijos de perra? – Gruñí. Bella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-Nop… Aro dice que vayas al Salón del Trono, que entiende que estás convaleciente, pero que esto es de gran importancia – Dijo Demetri mirando al suelo.

-Quién es? – Pregunté cabreado.

-No me corresponde decírtelo – Dijo Demetri. Bella trató de levantarse de la cama y la ayudé.

-Voy a buscar unos pantalones a mi habitación – Susurró sonando asustada.

-Qué mierda está pasando? – Le ladré a Demetri en la voz más baja posible.

-No te puedo decir… Y aunque pudiera no sabría cómo – Respondió. En ese momento entró Bella con un pantalón de yoga negro.

-No me puedo agachar para ponérmelo – Explicó estirando la mano para entregármelo.

-Yo te afirmo – Dijo Demetri tomándola por la cintura. Yo me agaché y le calcé una pierna y luego la otra.

-Calcetines? – Pregunté.

-Tú me vas a cargar, no necesito – Respondió.

-Corpiño? – Preguntó Demetri.

-No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero no lo necesito, no las tengo caídas. Y además me molesta usarlo, me aprieta la lesión de las costillas – Respondió.

-Ya sé que no las tienes caídas, sólo te digo que se nota que tienes frío – Le dijo Demetri, notando como se delineaban claramente sus pezones endurecidos en la delgada tela.

-Eres un pervertido – Dijo ella – Pero todo el resto de La Corte son pervertidos también. Demetri, me puedes traer una chaqueta universitaria de mi closet? negra o roja para que combinen con esta camiseta.

-Mejor te cambias de camiseta – Dijo Demetri – Tú sabes, a algo de tu talla, con menos de 30 años de uso y que no te llegue a las rodillas.

-En primer lugar, si es un favor muy complicado, voy a buscar la chaqueta yo misma. Y en segundo, estamos hablando de la gira del ´84 de U2! Más respeto! Esto no es una camiseta, es un hito musical – Lo regañó.

-Vale, vale, Félix te hace mal, eres tan nerd como él – Dijo Demetri y regresó con una chaqueta de la talla de Bella. Ella se la abrochó sobre la camiseta, que efectivamente parecía un vestido.

-Estoy muy despeinada? No respondan – Dijo tomando una banda elástica de su muñeca y haciéndose una coleta alta – Yap, lista – Dijo estirando los brazos hacia mí.

La tomé en mis brazos y corrimos a la Sala del Trono.

Demetri tocó la puerta y la voz de Aro nos instó a entrar.

Demetri entró primero, y yo lo seguí buscando un buen lugar donde depositar a Bella para que no se le enfriaran los pies.

Y entonces Bella inspiró y se paralizó. Creo que hasta su corazón dejó de latir.

-Victoria! – Susurró.

-Hola _Bella_, tanto tiempo sin vernos…

**Uuuuuuh! No me pueden negar que la cosa se puso emocionante!**

**Estoy muy triste porque el capítulo pasado muy pocas comentaron, lo que me hace asumir que no les gustó? Y si no me dicen lo que les gusta, entonces cómo voy a mejorar?**

**A partir de este momento vienen montones de sorpresas, así es que denle combustible al lado creativo de mi mente.**

**Cariños.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Victoria

**Hola! Uf! ****Me cuesta presentar capítulos polémicos porque siempre siento que hasta aquí no más llegamos. Peeero, así como la enfermedad de Bella tenía un propósito en la historia y acercó a los personajes, lo que sucederá a continuación es parte necesaria de este fic.**

**Y ojo, que por primera vez nos encontraremos con un "BELLA POV".**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 17**

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
And all we've been through  
I said leave it, leave it, leave it  
There's nothing in you  
And if you hate me, hate me, hate me, then hate me so good  
That you can let me out, let me out, let me out  
Of this hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out, let me out  
Hell when you're around  
Let me out, let me out, let me out

_Rootless tree / Damien Rice_

**FÉLIX POV**

-Hola _Bella_, tanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo Victoria. Y por un par de segundos no comprendí. Honestamente no fui capaz de sumar 2+2 hasta que sentí el cuerpo rígido de Bella presionar su espalda contra mí.

-Me… encontraste – Susurró Bella. Todos en El Salón miraban el intercambio sin mover un músculo.

-No es muy difícil dar contigo, lo difícil es atraparte – Respondió Victoria encogiéndose de hombros – Hola Félix – Me saludó sonriente, desviando su completa atención hacia mí – Te ves bien… Así es que te tienen trabajando de niñera?

-Hola Victoria, qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunté en el tono más desapasionado que pude, ignorando sus comentarios acerca de cómo me veía. Bella se tensó aún más y yo la atraje a mí con una mano en su cadera.

-Vengo al Tribunal de Justicia – Respondió ella mirando mi mano en Bella fijamente.

-Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó Bella.

-Conocernos? – Rió Victoria – Mmmmh, podría decirse que sí, nos conocemos, en el "_sentido bíblico_" – Dijo, y me guiño un ojo.

-Te acostaste con ella… – Susurró Bella llena de incredulidad, desprendiéndose de mí, y dando un paso hacia Demetri y el resto de La Guardia, que se veían listos para despedazar a Victoria.

-Bella… - Le dije. No podía decir más, no podía exponer más.

-Es verdad? Te acostaste con ella? – Insistió. Demetri estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Bella en la suya.

-Aaaaw! No lo sabías? Félix y yo fuimos amantes por más de 6 meses cuando yo vivía en los Himalayas y él estuvo ahí trabajando en una misión. Excelentes habilidades, y todo un caballero – Dijo Victoria identificando inmediatamente un punto débil por donde atacar a Bella.

-Félix… Es verdad? – Insistió. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, descalza y usando mi camiseta enorme… Y en los brazos de Demetri.

-Es verdad – Le dije – Estuvimos juntos por unos meses, hace mucho tiempo – Dije tratando de eliminar toda emoción de mi voz.

Bella se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos, durante los cuales pareció debatir consigo misma. La Guardia en pleno que se encontraba dispersa en la sala excepto los asignados a Los Maestros se replegaron rodeando a Bella en un semicírculo.

-Aro – Dijo Bella envarándose y con la voz fría como la escarcha – Solicito el cambio de mi guardia personal, ya que el actual parece sufrir de un conflicto de intereses. Solicito que se me asigne a Demetri, quién ha estado conmigo durante toda mi estadía en el hospital, me conoce lo suficiente y nos llevamos bien a nivel personal. Eso si es que a Demetri le parece?

-Seguro! Me vas a ahorrar un montón de papeleo, Chica Zombi – Le dijo Demetri jugando con los dedos de Bella.

-Yo no tengo problema – Dijo Aro – Mientras ambos estén de acuerdo.

-Bella… - Dije destrozado. La perdía… La perdía… Ella ni siquiera me miraba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque no podía exponer nuestra relación, y porque en el fondo la entendía. Acabábamos de tener nuestro primer encuentro sexual, la acababa de tocar por primera vez, y justo después aparece mi ex, que afirma haber tenido un tórrido romance conmigo que no duró sólo una noche, sino meses. Y eso no es todo, oh no, mi ex además resulta ser una asesina maníaca obsesionada con matar a Bella. Maravilloso.

-Me imagino que Victoria viene a pedir que me entreguen o me maten ustedes mismos – Afirmó Bella hacia la sala en general, con la barbilla en alto. Se escucharon varios gruñidos aislados. La situación estaba yendo de mal en peor… Yo soy el encargado de las ejecuciones, y preferiría que Jane me torturara hasta la muerte antes de hacerle daño a mi novia... Si es que aún era mi novia.

-Así es querida Isabella, Victoria aquí presente reclama que tu vida le pertenece porque por culpa tuya murió James, su compañero – Le explicó Aro sin revelar lo que estaba pensando. Los otros dos Maestros presentaban semblantes igualmente inescrutables – Como sabrás los Volturi somos juez y verdugo en estas situaciones.

-Me imagino que no te es difícil descubrir la verdad en circunstancias normales – Dijo Bella – Pero la cosa se complica porque no puedes obtener nada de mí. Sólo puedes ver el lado de Victoria, y uno pensaría que sólo por eso ella gana – Se hizo el silencio más absoluto y Victoria sonrió triunfal - Pero recordemos que tú Aro, conoces los detalles de esta historia desde antes, cuando tocaste a Edward.

Tú sabes que este conflicto no lo comenzaron los Cullen, y más importante sabes que no fue Edward quien mató a James…

-Mentira! – Gritó Victoria – Edward Cullen mató a mi James para proteger a su mascota humana!

-Noooooop – Le dijo Bella desafiante – Tú sólo lo asumes, pero no estabas presente cuando todo ocurrió. James me torturó por un buen rato filmándome para luego enviar la cinta a Edward y cuando ya no pudo resistir más la sed por toda la sangre que yo estaba derramando, me mordió…

-No te creo! Si James te hubiera mordido estarías muerta o te habrías transformado – Gritó Victoria otra vez.

-Deja. De. Interrumpir! – Exclamó Bella marcando cada palabra, formando casi un gruñido – Cuando James me mordió apareció Edward y lo empujó, y Emmett y Jasper Cullen se encargaron de él. Si quieres más detalles te puedo decir que Alice Cullen encendió la hoguera. Mientras, Edward con la ayuda de Carlisle succionó el veneno. Y como prueba, ésta es la cicatriz – Dijo Bella arremangándose la chaqueta y revelando la medialuna plateada que marcaba su muñeca.

-Mientes! – Volvió a gritar Victoria, furiosa al escuchar cómo murió James.

-Miento? – Preguntó Bella a Aro, levantando una ceja como desafiándolo a contradecirla.

-No Isabella, dices la verdad, que es exactamente lo que vi en la mente de Edward – Respondió Aro.

-Ella debe pagar! – Gruñó Victoria dando un paso hacia Bella. Gran error. La Guardia se cerró alrededor de Bella y quienes estaban justamente frente a Victoria adoptaron posición de combate. Alec abrió las manos listo para paralizarla si se atrevía a dar un paso más.

Yo sin pensarlo me acerqué a Victoria para contenerla. No permitiría que le hiciera daño a Bella, ella era mi prioridad, pero tampoco quería que mataran a Victoria así como así en un impulso.

Gran error.

Aquellos que no estaban en posición de combate la adoptaron, Victoria y yo fuimos paralizados y Bella simplemente me miró como si le hubiera arrancado el corazón.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos – Dijo Aro – Nada va a suceder sin mi autorización. Victoria comprende eso verdad? – Le preguntó mirándola. Victoria obviamente no se movió – Alec?

-Sí maestro – Dijo Alec y Victoria y yo nos pudimos mover otra vez.

-No Maestro, nada va a suceder sin su autorización – Dijo Victoria a regañadientes.

-Así está la cosa: Victoria vino por retribución, pero la ha estado buscando en la persona equivocada. Isabella nunca le ha hecho nada ni a ella ni al difunto James Hunter. El ex novio de Isabella, Edward Cullen tampoco fue quien acabó con la vida del Sr. Hunter, sino que fueron sus hermanos, y lo hicieron para defender a quien consideraban a un miembro de su familia siendo atacado.

Lo siendo Victoria, pero tu caso es inexistente. Y si tuvieras un caso, éste no sería contra Isabella. Lamento que te hayas quedado sola, pero eso es responsabilidad de James y sus errores de juicio.

-Exijo venganza! – Exclamó Victoria debatiéndose y tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. Obviamente era imposible.

-A ver señorita – Dijo Aro sonando súbitamente serio, si un rastro de empatía – Le recuerdo dónde se encuentra. Su Rey acaba de dictar veredicto. Uno que ni siquiera ha sido arbitrario. Usted puede estar enojada contra el mundo por lo que le sucedió a su pareja, pero tenga claro que Isabella no sólo no es culpable, sino que además es una de nosotros y será protegida como tal.

-Isabella Swan, maldita perra, tú mataste a mi James, tú eres la culpable…! - Dijo Victoria en voz baja y amenazante antes de que yo cubriera su boca. Miré a Aro y él asintió. Arrastré a Victoria debatiéndose fuera de la habitación.

La empujé por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, y una vez junto a los columpios, la solté.

-Félix traidor, cómo te atreves! – Exclamó y se alejó de un salto.

-Cómo me atrevo a qué? A salvarte la vida? Te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo en la Sala del Trono? – Le pregunté furioso.

-Estaba tratando de obtener justicia Félix, pero esa pequeña zorra humana ha logrado encantar a toda La Corte también. Cómo lo hace? Se acostó con los 3 maestros? Y con La Guardia? No puede ser tan buena en la cama… - Escupió.

-No hables de Bella de esa forma. No conmigo y no con nadie en esta Corte… Al menos si quieres seguir con la cabeza en su sitio – Advertí respirando profundo para controlarme.

-Tú también? No lo puedo creer Félix, no tú también… - Dijo sonando decepcionada.

-Yo soy su guardián, lo he sido desde que llegó a La Corte – Respondí tratando de sonar desapasionado.

-Ya no eres su guardián – Afirmó desafiante – Ya no más. Tu asociación pasada conmigo te ha contaminado.

-Eso lo veremos – Dije dispuesto a recuperarla como fuera.

-…Y no me vengas con que eso es todo lo que hay entre ustedes, porque vi cómo se reclinó ella en ti cuando me vio, y vi la familiaridad con la que la tomaste por la cadera. Eso para un ojo atento revela más que a un guardia y su carga – Dijo ella con mirada calculadora.

-No sabes de lo que hablas – Le dije – Bella acaba de salir del hospital, ha estado muy enferma y yo la he cuidado. Eso nos hizo más cercanos.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras, querido, pero recuerda con quién estás hablando. Te conozco y sé que tu rostro cuando Bella pidió ser carga de Demetri reflejaba dolor, no decepción ni humillación. Dolor. Estás enamorado de ella – Afirmó.

-Victoria, termina con este asunto – Respondí ignorando su hipótesis - Termina con tu obsesión por Bella. Ya viste que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de James. Entiendo tu rabia y deseos de venganza, pero por último si realmente necesitas la revancha, preocúpate de obtenerla de quienes son verdaderamente responsables – Traté de razonar con ella. Me dio lástima. Se veía tan desolada… Tan sin nada que perder.

La atraje hacia mí y la abracé. Ella se debatió unos segundos haciéndose la fuerte y luego se acurrucó en mi pecho y comenzó a sollozar.

-Este último año ha sido horrible… Lo único que quiero es vengar a James, que él pueda descansar en paz… Quería… No, _necesitaba_ que los Cullen sufrieran, y la manera más efectiva y sencilla era matándola a ella. Deberías haberlos visto en ese campo de beisbol, cómo todos la protegieron como a una de ellos. Todos estaban dispuestos a morir por ella. Por qué tiene ese efecto en la gente? Es un don? Es ella como una especie de súcubo que genera esa lealtad incondicional? – Se preguntó estremeciéndose con su llanto. Con su rostro contra mi pecho apenas podía entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

-No lo sé Vic, es cierto que la gente tiende a encantarse con ella al poco tiempo de conocerla, pero creo que tiene que ver con sus cualidades personales. Ella es muchas cosas a la vez: Es inteligente e inusualmente culta para alguien de su edad, tiene un gran sentido del humor, es sarcástica, dulce y caprichosa. A veces es una niña pequeña que aplaude los trucos de magia de Aftón y otras una mujer adulta que da consejos sobre autoestima y respeto a Gianna, que es mayor y mucho más experimentada. Bella se preocupa de conectar con cada persona en su frecuencia particular, interesándose genuinamente en lo que cada uno tiene que decir... No sé si eso es un don o simplemente Bella es así, pero te aseguro que yo también me lo he preguntado – Le dije mirando hacia el frente y acariciando su espalda en movimientos circulares – No la odies Vic, como viste, lo único que lograrías si levantas un dedo en su contra es una muerte dolorosa.

-Y qué hago entonces con todo este… Este… Odio que siento?… Este odio que he macerado desde que James fue asesinado? Si no puedo culpar a la humana entonces qué? La muerte de James fue en vano? – Me preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Victoria sé honesta contigo misma. Entiendo que amabas a James, que llevaban muchos años juntos y que te duele su ausencia, pero eso no lo convierte en un santo. James cometió errores, se arriesgó en la apuesta de robar a la humana de los Cullen y perdió. Él sabía lo que podía perder y aun así quiso enfrentarlos, probar a ver quién era más inteligente, más capaz – Le dije sin soltarla, como para suavizar mis palabras.

-No hables así de James, lo haces sonar como un idiota… - Lo defendió.

-No tergiverses mis palabras, tú escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije. Reconoce que James cometió un error de juicio. Si en lugar de desviarse al campo de beisbol hubieran pasado de largo nada de esto habría pasado. O si no hubiera decidido perseguir a un miembro del clan Cullen sólo por diversión, para matar la rutina. Asume que la responsabilidad de todo lo ocurrido la tiene James. Eso no lo hace mejor ni peor que el hombre que amaste, pero la aceptación te va a permitir dejarlo ir – Susurré contra su pelo mientras ella lloraba. Victoria me abrazó aferrándose fuerte, como si se fuera a desplomar si me soltara.

-No quiero, no puedo dejarlo ir… Si no puedo vengar su memoria entonces qué me queda? – Balbuceó.

-Tu vida. Tú lo sabes, la eternidad. Tienes aún mucho por hacer, por conocer, por aprender. Algún día puede que encuentres un nuevo amor, pero por mientras preocúpate de dejar ir el odio. No te conviertas en una amargada, no es así como te recuerdo – Le dije acariciando su mejilla como si limpiara una lágrima imaginaria – No te pierdas por lo sucedido Vic. Es una tragedia, pero tú eres fuerte y lo vas a superar.

-Oh Félix eres un gran blandengue! – Se burló reprimiendo un sollozo y tratando de esconder su rostro.

-Sonríe Vic – Le dije levantando su mentón.

-No – Dijo, terca como siempre.

-Vic…

-Así? - Y me regaló una sonrisa horriblemente falsa.

-Perfecto – Le dije – Con práctica incluso vas a parecer una persona.

Victoria me dio un codazo, soltó una carcajada y se alejó para sentarse en uno de los columpios.

-Me empujas? – Preguntó comenzando a impulsarse con sus pies.

-Por supuesto – Le dije y me acerqué a impulsarla.

Ok, Victoria se había calmado y estaba aceptando que Bella no es culpable, que no vale la pena que siga obsesionándose con la revancha e incluso estaba haciéndose la idea de reconstruir su vida.

Ahora sólo faltaba lograr que Bella me escuchara.

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

Victoria… Victoria estaba frente a mí. Finalmente me había encontrado.

-Hola _Bella_, tanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo claramente disfrutando mi sorpresa.

-Me… encontraste – Susurré.

-No es muy difícil dar contigo, lo difícil es atraparte – Respondió Victoria encogiéndose de hombros – Hola Félix…Te ves bien… - Dijo mirando por sobre mí a mi hombre - Así es que te tienen trabajando de niñera?

-Hola Victoria, qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó y me atrajo con su mano en mi cadera. _Félix conocía a Victoria? Félix conocía a Victoria? Félix conocía a Victoria? No era posible!_

-Vengo al Tribunal de Justicia – Respondió mirando a Félix fijamente e ignorándome por completo.

-Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunté a Victoria tratando de recapturar su atención. No me gustó cómo lo miraba.

-Conocernos? – Rió Victoria disfrutando muchísimo lo que decía – Mmmmh, podría decirse que sí, nos conocemos, en el "_sentido bíblico_" – Dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Félix.

-Te acostaste con ella… – Susurré llena de incredulidad, dando un paso hacia Demetri y al resto de La Guardia. Sentí asco. Me sentí sucia. Félix se había acostado con la mujer que me había tratado de asesinar durante casi un año. La que amenazaba la vida de todos los que me importaban. La que había enfrentado a Jacob y La Manada una y otra vez.

-Bella… - Dijo Félix. No dijo nada más. No lo negó. Era verdad. Asco.

-Es verdad? Te acostaste con ella? – Insistí para aclarar el asunto fuera de toda duda. Demetri estiró el brazo y tomó mi mano. Me confortó su familiar toque, que me anclaba al lugar, porque me sentía súbitamente desapegada, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo, como si me estuviera desdoblando y pudiera ver desde arriba a mi cuerpo, pero sin sentir sus emociones.

-Aaaaw! No lo sabías? Félix y yo fuimos amantes por más de 6 meses cuando yo vivía en los Himalayas y él estuvo ahí trabajando en una misión. Excelentes habilidades, y todo un caballero – Dijo Victoria como relamiéndose al haber encontrado un punto sensible.

Y lo había encontrado. Recién hacía unos minutos Félix me había tocado por primera vez y aquí estaba, frente a la mujer que había enviado a Laurent por mí, la que me había acosado por meses, la que en ese preciso momento estaba pidiendo mi cabeza… Ella lo había tenido todo con Félix. Todo. Por meses.

Victoria la hermosa.

Victoria la terrible.

Victoria la sexi.

Victoria la salvaje.

Y yo… Yo simplemente lo había dejado tocarme y casi me había muerto de la emoción. Pensé… Que imbécil!… Pensé que él también lo había disfrutado… Ilusa.

Cómo podría disfrutar de mi cuerpo imperfecto, mi inseguridad y mi falta de experiencia un hombre como Félix? Él es tan grande, y fuerte, y guapo, y seguro en sí mismo… Y mil cosas más que debieron advertirme que él no era para mí.

Dios! Que patética había sido al pensar que alguien como yo, alguien que no sabe nada de nada, puede mantener la atención de un hombre como Félix. Si ni siquiera pude conservar la de Edward... Seguro que con todo lo que viajaba por su trabajo había en su pasado al menos 5 mujeres por cada camiseta. Y tenía cientos de camisetas…

-Félix… Es verdad? – Insistí. Demetri me acercó a él. Creo que mis pies estaban helados por estar en contacto con el piso de piedra, pero no estoy segura. Estaba entumecida.

-Es verdad – Confesó – Estuvimos juntos por unos meses, hace mucho tiempo – Dijo sin emoción en su voz. Como si nada. Como si no importara.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos debatiéndome en los pasos a seguir. No debía mostrar debilidad en La Corte, eso me lo había enseñado Félix. Mientras pensaba, casi toda La Guardia se ubicó en semicírculo conmigo al centro. Ellos aún me apoyaban. Ellos me dieron las fuerzas que yo no tenía.

-Aro – Dije lo más desapasionadamente posible– Solicito el cambio de mi guardia personal, ya que el actual parece sufrir de un conflicto de intereses. Solicito que se me asigne a Demetri, quién ha estado conmigo durante toda mi estadía en el hospital, me conoce lo suficiente y nos llevamos bien a nivel personal. Eso si es que a Demetri le parece? – Pregunté, sabiendo que Demetri no se negaría.

-Seguro! Me vas a ahorrar un montón de papeleo, Chica Zombi – Dijo Demetri jugando con mis dedos. Así de fácil.

-Yo no tengo problema – Dijo Aro – Mientras ambos estén de acuerdo.

-Bella… - Dijo Félix. No dijo más.

-Me imagino que Victoria viene a pedir que me entreguen o me maten ustedes mismos – Afirmé hacia la sala en general, con la barbilla en alto. Se escucharon varios gruñidos aislados.

-Así es querida Isabella, Victoria aquí presente reclama que tu vida le pertenece porque por culpa tuya murió James, su compañero – Explicó Aro – Como sabrás los Volturi somos juez y verdugo en estas situaciones.

-Me imagino que no te es difícil descubrir la verdad en circunstancias normales – Dije – Pero la cosa se complica porque no puedes obtener nada de mí. Sólo puedes ver el lado de Victoria, y uno pensaría que sólo por eso ella gana – Todos quedaron en silencio y Victoria sonrió como el gato que pronto se comería al canario - Pero recordemos que tú Aro, conoces esta historia desde antes, cuando tocaste a Edward.

Tú sabes que este conflicto no lo comenzaron los Cullen, y más importante sabes que no fue Edward quien mató a James… - Dije hablándole a Aro pero asegurándome de que Victoria comprendiera cada palabra.

-Mentira! – Gritó Victoria – Edward Cullen mató a mi James para proteger a su mascota humana!

-Noooooop – Le dije desafiante – Tú sólo lo asumes, porque no estabas presente cuando todo ocurrió. James me torturó por un buen rato filmándome para luego enviar la cinta a Edward y cuando ya no pudo resistir más la sed por toda la sangre que yo estaba derramando, me mordió…

-No te creo! Si James te hubiera mordido estarías muerta o te habrías transformado – Gritó Victoria otra vez. Parecía no poder manejar el volumen de su voz. En cambio yo me sentía como anestesiada, su completo opuesto. Nada me importaba, funcionaba en automático.

-Deja. De. Interrumpir! – Exclamé marcando cada palabra – Cuando James me mordió apareció Edward y lo empujó, y Emmett y Jasper Cullen se encargaron de él. Si quieres más detalles te puedo decir que Alice Cullen encendió la hoguera. Mientras, Edward con la ayuda de Carlisle succionó el veneno. Y como prueba, ésta es la cicatriz – Dije arremangándome la chaqueta y mostrando a todos la medialuna plateada que marcaba mi muñeca.

-Mientes! – Volvió a gritar Victoria, furiosa al escuchar cómo murió James.

-Miento? – Pregunté a Aro sin prestarle atención a Victoria, que parecía a punto de tener un aneurisma de pura rabia.

-No Isabella, dices la verdad, que es exactamente lo que vi en la mente de Edward – Respondió Aro simplemente.

-Ella debe pagar! – Gruñó Victoria dando un paso hacia mí. Todo pasó muy rápido, y de pronto La Guardia se había cerrado alrededor de mí. Algunos se agacharon en posición de combate, y Alec abrió las manos listo para usar sus poderes.

Y Félix se acercó y sujetó a Victoria posicionándose frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo e hiriéndome más certeramente que cuando me rompió las costillas.

Félix había tenido una relación con Victoria, y aún debía sentir algo por ella, si estaba dispuesto a protegerla de la mismísima Guardia Volturi.

Y me imagino que ese es el momento en que Félix pasó a la lista de los malos, porque los que no estaban en posición de combate la asumieron, y Alec usó sus poderes paralizándolos a ambos.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos – Dijo Aro – Nada va a suceder sin mi autorización. Victoria comprende eso verdad? – Le preguntó retóricamente – Alec?

-Sí maestro – Dijo Alec, y Victoria y Félix recuperaron la movilidad.

-No Maestro, nada va a suceder sin su autorización – Dijo Victoria, sumisa pero evidentemente furiosa.

-Así está la cosa: Victoria vino por retribución, pero la ha estado buscando en la persona equivocada. Isabella nunca le ha hecho nada ni a ella ni al difunto James Hunter. El ex novio de Isabella, Edward Cullen tampoco fue quien acabó con la vida del Sr. Hunter, sino sus hermanos, y lo hicieron para defender a quien consideraban a un miembro de su familia siendo atacado.

Lo siendo Victoria, pero tu caso es inexistente. Y si tuvieras un caso, éste no sería contra Isabella. Lamento que te hayas quedado sola, pero eso es responsabilidad de James y sus errores de juicio.

-Exijo venganza! – Exclamó Victoria en los brazos de Félix, que la abrazaba tal como me había abrazado a mí. Sólo que más fuerte.

-A ver señorita – Dijo Aro sonando súbitamente serio, si un rastro de empatía – Le recuerdo dónde se encuentra. Su Rey acaba de dictar veredicto. Uno que ni siquiera ha sido arbitrario. Usted puede estar enojada contra el mundo por lo que le sucedió a su pareja, pero tenga claro que Isabella no sólo no es culpable, sino que además es una de nosotros y será protegida como tal.

-Isabella Swan, maldita perra, tú mataste a mi James, tú eres la culpable…! - Dijo Victoria en voz amenazante antes de que Félix cubriera su boca con la mano. Ante una seña de Aro, Félix arrastró a Victoria fuera de la Sala.

-Bueno… - Dijo Aro recuperando su buen humor en cuanto desaparecieron de vista – Eso ha sido desagradable! Todos pueden volver a sus labores habituales, Isabella, descansa, te quiero en buenas condiciones para tu transformación lo antes posible. Eres demasiado frágil como humana – Me dijo con una sonrisa bonachona, nada que ver con su rostro minutos atrás.

-Me retiro entonces, y gracias a todos por defenderme, son los mejores – Dije haciendo una seña de despedida a la Sala en general. Todos se despidieron, ya sea con una palabra o una seña.

Caminé de la mano de Demetri por el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios.

-Déjame cargarte, debes tener los pies helados. Se te van a helar los dedos y se te van a caer – Me dijo agachándose y estirando sus brazos.

-Realmente no sabes nada de humanos – Le dije abrazándome a su cuello – Los dedos de los pies no se me van a caer, pero si tengo frío – Dije acurrucándome en una bolita. Desde pequeña hago eso cuando tengo mucha pena o me siento vulnerable. En ese momento sentía las 2 cosas.

-Adónde vamos? – Preguntó él, incierto.

-Me gustaría… _Necesito_ sacarme esta camiseta – Le dije sintiendo que me quemaba la camiseta que había adorado media hora antes – Y creo que voy a necesitar otro cuarto… Crees que haya alguno cerca del tuyo?

-En primer lugar ya estaba bueno que dejaras de usar esas camisetas roñosas que te cubren como una carpa de circo. Usa ropa de tu talla, el otro día vi en tu closet un montón de pijamas mucho más adecuados – Me dijo moviendo las cejas de forma lasciva. E ignorando el motivo por el cual ya no quería usar más las camisetas. Demetri es un bruto pero a veces sabe exactamente cuándo debe callar.

-Cuándo te metiste a mi closet? – Pregunté.

-No es relevante – Afirmó – Como te decía, en segundo lugar en este castillo sobran habitaciones y hay habitaciones vacías alrededor de todos los cuartos ocupados. Puedes elegir entre quedar frente a mí o a mi lado.

-Perfecto. Vamos a mi cuarto entonces para cambiarme – Le dije y Demetri aceleró el paso ahora que tenía un destino.

Al llegar a mi cuarto le pedí que me esperara afuera ya que quería cambiarme y tomar una ducha corta. Me seguía sintiendo sucia. Olía a Félix, al roce de su piel, a su maldita camiseta… Y qué si se mojaba el parche de mi operación? Bien valdría la pena que se me gangrenara la herida si a cambio me arrancaba a Félix de la piel y el corazón.

Bastardo traidor.

Me había tocado en mis lugares más íntimos con las mismas manos con las que la había tocado a _ella_.

Con las que había tenido sexo con _ella_.

Con las mismas manos que la estaban tocando en ese momento.

Una vez duchada con el agua más caliente que pude resistir, me vestí con una solera de color celeste, no por otra razón que porque me costaba calzarme cualquier par de pantalones al no poder agacharme. Encontré colgando en mi closet un grueso cárdigan azul y unas zapatillas Converse nuevas también azules en una repisa para zapatos junto a montones de otros modelos de calzado. Me puse el cárdigan, pero como con los pantalones, no me podía agachar para ponerme las zapatillas.

Tomé la camiseta de U2 en una mano y las zapatillas por los cordones en la otra y salí de mi habitación. Demetri no estaba en el pasillo. Pero la puerta de la habitación de Félix estaba abierta.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al pensar que no entraría más ahí… Ésta sería la última, y sería sólo para devolver su camiseta.

No más juegos, no más caricias, no más discusiones, no más libros, no más besos, no más bromas, no más historias… No más nada.

Al cruzar el umbral lo primero que vi fue una alta figura masculina apoyada contra la ventana, reflectando la luz maravillosamente.

-Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó Demetri sobresaltado.

-Vengo a devolver la camiseta, qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunté.

-Nada, vámonos - Dijo tomándome la mano y alejándome de la ventana.

-Demetri suéltame ahora – Dije con voz firme – Qué estabas mirando?

-Bella… Chica Zombi… Vamos a jugar a algo… Lo que quieras, y dejo que me ganes – Me rogó sin soltar mi mano pero sin tirar de ella.

Caminé hacia la ventana con paso decidido y Demetri a mi lado.

Y fue como imagino que se sentiría un ataque de Alec.

Quedó totalmente paralizada, apenas respirando, muriendo por dentro pero sin poder dejar de mirar.

Se puede escuchar un corazón al romperse?

Yo creo que el mío sonó como si una repisa entera de loza se hubiera derrumbado. Un sonido que te deja claro que no quedó ni un solo pedacito entero.

Félix tenía a Victoria en sus brazos, y acariciaba su espalda.

Ella rodeaba la cintura de Félix.

Él le hablaba y le subía el mentón con los dedos para mirarla a la cara tal como había hecho conmigo tantas veces.

Ella hundía su rostro en el pecho de él.

El besaba el rojo y salvaje cabello de ella…

Me sentí ridícula con mi pelo fucsia. El de _ella_ era increíble y natural.

…Me quedé pegada a la ventana hasta que ella se sentó en el columpio y él la comenzó a empujar.

Una actividad íntima. Algo que hacen los amantes.

Aunque qué demonios sé yo de amantes? Qué demonios sé yo de nada?

-Bella… - Susurró Demetri – Bella…

-Ugh? – Lo miré sin saber cuánto rato llevaba él tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Sé que estás enojada, pero te prometo que no voy a permitir que nada te pase… Ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá – Me dijo tomando mi otra mano.

-Entiendes la traición Demetri? Entiendes de verdad cómo me siento de ver a la persona en quién más confiaba abrazándose y haciéndose arrumacos con la mujer que lleva casi un año tratando de asesinarme a mí y a quienes amo? Y no sólo eso, no habría sido una muerte tranquila, ella quiere hacerme sufrir, hacerlo lento... Perra sádica…

Y qué hace mi guardaespaldas? La valida frente a La Corte, la protege de La Guardia cuando ella trata de atacarme en el Salón del Trono, la abraza, la acaricia, juega con ella, EMPUJA SU PUTO COLUMPIO! –Grité comenzando a perder el control.

-Shhhhhh… - Dijo Demetri tomándome en sus brazos mientras yo rompía a llorar. Tuve la suficiente presencia de ánimo de soltar la dichosa camiseta y conservar las zapatillas, y hundí el rostro en el cuello de Demetri.

-Eso es traición… Eso es traición… Mi guardia me tiene que defender a mí, me tenía que elegir a mí… Yo soy la que todavía no se puede defender… Él dijo que me iba a cuidar… Me dijo que confiara… Pero fue el único que me falló en la primera oportunidad… - Sollocé contra el cuello de Demetri.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo acomodada en el asiento delantero de un auto deportivo.

Estábamos en el garaje y Demetri me había metido a su auto.

Demetri se subió al auto y aceleró sin decir palabra.

Poco a poco me fui serenando y dejé de llorar. Demetri sacó un paquete de pañuelos desechables de la guantera y me los entregó sin decir palabra. No osé preguntar para qué podía usar un vampiro los pañuelos, eso no era asunto mío.

Tenía miles de preguntas, pero no me interesaban realmente las respuestas, así es que callé.

Nos detuvimos frente a un Deli, Demetri se bajó y regresó un par de minutos después con una bolsa. La metió a la cajuela, subió al auto y volvimos a acelerar.

Volamos por las calles de Volterra.

Salimos por las puertas de la ciudad.

Dimos casi de inmediato con la carretera.

Pasamos kilómetros y kilómetros de hermosos campos y viñedos. No sé cuánto tiempo, y realmente no me interesaba.

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse. La técnica estaba en segmentar mi mente en secciones individuales. Y las que contenían todo lo relacionado a Félix debía encerrarlas e una bóveda hasta que pudiera lidiar con él.

Por ahora estaba con Demetri y en él sí podía confiar.

Porque con todos sus defectos, él nunca pretendía ser lo que no era. Él iba de frente, aunque doliera. Le gustara a quién le gustara.

Y lo más importante, no había estado encamado con la perra de Victoria por 6 meses!

De pronto nos desviamos a un angosto camino de tierra en muy buen estado, y pasados algunos kilómetros, Demetri se bajó del auto para abrir un portón pequeño que nos dio paso a una enorme pradera que estaba salpicada de montones de árboles sin un orden aparente… Eran todos cerezos en flor, que hacían parecer que estuviera nevando pétalos de color rosa muy pálido.

Demetri estacionó ahí, en cualquier lado, en la mitad de la nada.

-Vamos Chica Zombi, no pretenderás que yo haga todo el trabajo – Dijo bajándose y dirigiéndose a la cajuela. La abrió y me entregó la bolsa del Deli y una frazada enrollada.

-Vamos a hacer un picnic? – Pregunté sonriendo, sorprendida por la dulzura del gesto.

-Naaah… Por quién me tomas? Yo soy un macho alpha, grande, fuerte y peludo. Yo no hago picnics – Dijo él haciéndose el duro - La manta es para que no rasmilles tu lindo trasero con el pasto seco, y la comida es para que no mueras de inanición. Estamos aquí porque vinimos a pescar – Afirmó sacando un par de cañas y una caja de pesca con anzuelos, flotadores, plomos y otras cosas que no pude identificar.

A mí de todas maneras me parecía un picnic, pero me quedé callada.

-Pescar… - Dije tentativamente – Dónde?

-Cierra los ojos – Respondió.

-Ah?

-Ciérralos! – Me exigió. Obedecí.

-Qué escuchas? – Preguntó.

-El viento rozando las hojas… pero los cerezos en flor no tienen muchas hojas… deben ser esos sauces que están rodeando el potrero… Y algo más… Despacito… Agua! – Exclamé feliz, por un segundo olvidando por qué era tan miserable.

-Señálame el río, yo te sigo – Me dijo. Yo de inmediato comencé a caminar, pero di un solo paso y me enterré algo en la planta del pié.

-Auch! – Exclamé botando lo que tenía en las manos al piso y tomando mi pié accidentado en una mano mientras con la otra me afirmaba del auto.

-Qué? Qué te pasó ahora? – Preguntó él tomándome en sus brazos y sentándome en el capó de su deportivo.

-No traigo puestos zapatos – Le dije sacudiendo los dedos de mis pies para que le quedara claro. Durante mi estadía en el hospital, Gianna me había pintado todas las uñas negras y a los dedos gordos les había pintado una calavera. Eran uñas pirata.

-Eso ya lo veo. Te han dicho que tienes unos pies muy sexis? – Me preguntó tomando uno en cada mano y estudiándolos cuidadosamente.

-Pffffff! Toooodo el tiempo, a cada rato me ofrecen ser modelo de pies para las páginas web fetichistas. Tú sabes, un par de zapatos con taco de aguja, unas medias con portaligas, un látigo y cashing! Le cobramos directo a la tarjeta de crédito y por minuto a los pervertidos – Le dije rodando los ojos.

-A no, si vas a posar para una página, creémosla nosotros y no perdemos la comisión– Dijo él sin dejar de acariciar el arco. Se sentía bien… Pero estaba mal.

-No Demetri – Dije con voz cansada - no me han dicho nunca que tengo pies sexis porque no es verdad y porque tampoco es que le ande mostrando mis pies a los pervertidos – Aclaré.

-Bueno, vale, qué es lo que te pasó que te estabas agarrando el pié? – Preguntó.

-Me enterré algo en el pié… No me pude poner las zapatillas en el castillo porque no me puedo agachar – Expliqué.

-Déjame ver – Dijo levantando mi pié.

-No! Y si sacas lo que se me enterró y sangra? – Pregunté quitando mi pié de su mano.

-Chica Zombi, me extraña. Me pasé más de una semana metido en ese asqueroso hospital saturado de sangre y montones de otros fluidos y no me pasó nada. Sabes por qué? Porque me alimento como corresponde para no andar famélico y con ganas de comer a la gente que no debo – Dijo ofendido.

-Tienes razón… - Dije levantando la pierna y mostrándole la planta de mi pié herido.

-Mmmmmh… No hay herida, sólo te enterraste unas piedrecitas afiladas, pero no rompieron la piel – Dijo pasando el dedo sobre la zona adolorida y removiendo las piedras – Tus zapatos?

-En el auto – Le dije. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y recogió mis zapatillas.

-No son lo que me esperaba – Dijo estudiándolas – Aunque contigo nunca sé que esperar – Comentó mientras me calzaba una zapatilla.

-Qué esperabas? Sandalias de tacón? Me has visto caminar? No quiero volver de nuevo al hospital – Afirmé.

-Supongo que sí, esperaba algo distinto, pero me gusta cómo te ves. Así eres tú – Dijo bajándome del capó del auto.

Me entregó las cosas que había dejado caer y tomó todo su equipo de pesca. Y lado a lado nos fuimos al río a pescar.

**Ok, estoy escondida bajo la cama esperando las turbas furiosas con antorchas en una mano y herramientas de cultivo en la otra.**

**Qué les puedo decir? La gente no es 100% buena ni 100% mala, Victoria tenía sus razones para odiar a Bella.**

**Por otro lado, todas sabíamos que Félix tenía su pasado… cómo no tenerlo con una vida tan larga como la suya?**

**Y Bella… Francamente, quién no la entiende al sentirse traicionada?**

**De Demetri no diré nada, él sólo aprovecha su oportunidad.**

**Pero no me odien, o al menos no tanto, que este fic aún no se acaba.**

**Abrazos y comenten!**


	18. AN: Una larga explicación

Hola a todas,

Les escribo este **A/N** por separado para que no interfiera con el próximo capítulo.

En primer lugar, les agradezco que sigan esta historia a pesar de sus particularidades (Sé que a veces cuesta acostumbrarse a mi estilo de escritura…)

He recibido muchos comentarios de lectoras que me siguen desde mis inicios y otras que recién me van conociendo. Es una alegría conocer y reconocerlas a todas.  
En los últimos capítulos (el último en particular) he recibido varios tipos de reclamos con respecto a cómo se comporta Bella, a cómo no es _la_ Bella que describe S. M., o que sencillamente la ODIAN!

Mi respuesta a eso se las doy más adelante, pero antes les cuento **mi** historia para darles un poco de contexto: Yo comencé a escribir hace más de 3 años simplemente porque no podía dormir, y la escritura llenaba esas horas extra. Escribí mucho y muy rápido, algunas historias las completé al ritmo de un capítulo diario… Y luego dejé de escribir abruptamente hace unos 2 años, y pensé que definitivamente ya nunca lo podría retomar.

Sentía que ya no tenía ideas nuevas, que no era capaz de hilar una historia, que cualquier cosa que escribiera a partir de ese punto sería repetirme… No me atreví a seguir intentándolo por miedo a decepcionarlas.  
Pero cada mes sin falta me llegaban dos ó tres reviews de lectores nuevos o a veces de alguien que releía su historia favorita, y alguien más me agregaba a sus favoritos, aún después de tanto tiempo sin escribir. En los comentarios me pedían que volviera, que lo intentara, que me extrañaban... Y no se imaginan lo bien que se sentía ese cariñito al ego mientras pasaba momentos difíciles en mi vida.  
Y aun así me negaba a escribir.  
Un mes recibí como siete u ocho reviews, todas de distintas personas e historias, y me emocionó tanto el que me recordaran, que me dije "Bueno, hay que intentarlo". Incluso para darme ánimo posteé mi resolución en Facebook, y recibí montones de comentarios de apoyo y felicitaciones.  
Pero he aquí el problema: No sabía qué escribir ni sobre qué personaje, y pasé más de un mes dándome vueltas a la espera de que _algo _se me ocurriera… Hasta que un día en la sala de espera del aeropuerto mientras esperaba abordar, tomé la libreta de notas que siempre llevo en la cartera para las listas de compras y direcciones y comencé a escribir sin saber qué. Simplemente dejé el lápiz correr.  
Ese fue el primer capítulo de esta historia. No tenía argumento ni protagonistas, sólo escribí la escena que vi en mi mente.  
Por qué las aburro con todos estos detalles? Es simplemente para decirles que no se preocupen por no estar de acuerdo con mis decisiones, por algo les pido que opinen, porque me interesa lo que mis lectores tienen que aportar. No me ofendo si es hecho con respeto, todo lo contrario, les agradezco el aporte porque me regalan la diversidad que busco.  
Con respecto a mis historias, yo no digo que esté de acuerdo con todas las actitudes de Bella (o de Demetri, Gianna, Félix o cualquiera de mis otros personajes (Me refiero a mis versiones de ellos)), simplemente me esmero en explicar el porqué de sus acciones, qué es lo que los motiva. Si yo estoy de acuerdo o no, no tiene nada que ver y en realidad da lo mismo. Yo en mi vida diaria no actúo como Bella y tampoco habría actuado como Félix. Es lo mismo cuando Bella se pone a discutir sobre la Guerra de Secesión Norteamericana y da sus opiniones sobre la esclavitud, la basura blanca o el Klan. No necesito estar de acuerdo, basta con que _mi_ Bella piense así para moldear su carácter.  
Nosotros lectores vemos el mundo desde el punto de vista privilegiado, desde el cual tenemos una imagen clara de la situación, en cambio cada personaje lo ve desde su propio pequeño ángulo, y actúa acorde a este limitado conocimiento. Y ese conocimiento no es perfecto, y las verdades no son absolutas... Me entienden? Yo no defiendo el actuar de mis personajes, sólo lo consecuente que resulten ser sus acciones.  
No imaginé a _esta_ Bella en particular reaccionando de mejor manera a la escena de la audiencia de Victoria, por lo tanto la escribí como la vi en mi mente y así la publiqué. No tuve mucho tiempo para preguntarme si sería una decisión popular o no... Hasta que comencé a recibir las reviews.  
Entiendo si a algunos de mis lectores más antiguos ya no te gusta tanto mi modo de escribir, pero tienen que entender que** yo** ya no soy la misma persona que comenzó hace 3 años. Desde entonces me divorcié, me mudé a vivir en otro continente, debí dejar mis estudios de postgrado e incluso estuve internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por una depresión severa con ideación suicida. Hoy en día tomo 10 pastillas diarias que afectan y controlan mis estados de ánimo. Sin ellas sencillamente no puedo funcionar como un ser humano normal.

Y si yo he cambiado tanto, para bien o para mal mis historias deben cambiar conmigo…

Finalmente, para mí la gracia del **no canon** es jugar con los personajes, tomar la base de S.M. y agregar los elementos que quieras. Piensen por ejemplo en el fic "Master of the Universe" que luego se transformó en "50 Sombras de Grey"... Se imaginan al Edward de Crepúsculo como Dom dándole correazos a Bella por su propia satisfacción sexual? JAMÁS! Edward de los libros no daba ni besos con lengua! Pero la historia se creó _en base_ a los personajes de Crepúsculo. Me explico? **MI** Bella no es la de S.M., es sólo una fantasía, porque la Bella original simplemente no se involucraría con Félix, o Paul, o Sam, o Emmett, o Peter, o Riley, o Seth o Alice!

Espero que al abrirme de esta manera ante ustedes me haya logrado explicar y comprendan porqué mis personajes no actúan igual que lo harían en los libros originales; el por qué para mí no es necesario estar de acuerdo con las acciones de dichos personajes y me basta sólo con comprender sus motivaciones; y el por qué de que mi estilo de escritura no sea exactamente igual a lo que era años atrás.  
Un abrazo cariñoso y por favor siéntanse en confianza de cuestionarme todo lo que quieran, que a veces una crítica certera ayuda mucho más que un montón de alabanzas.

Con todo mi cariño

Asallam.


	19. Chapter 18: Picnic? Naaaaah

**Hola a todas! Hoy conoceremos un poco más a Demetri, creo que las sorprenderá.**

**Mi actor elegido para interpretar a Demetri es James Franco, hay fotos en mi Facebook y mi blog, gracias Aby Rivera!**

**Abrazos y no teman comentar, lo bueno y lo malo es igualmente bienvenido.**

**Todo mi cariño**

**Capítulo 18**

Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios  
Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario  
Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro  
Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro  
Soy inmune a la muerte  
No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte  
Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque  
Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Marqués  
Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti  
Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí  
Soy todo lo que soy  
Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero

_Muerte en Hawaii / Calle 13_

**BELLA POV**

Demetri y yo cruzamos la extensa pradera de pasto verde y tierno cubierto por los delicados pétalos blancos y rosa pálido de las flores de cerezo.

Olía dulce y limpio y no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido lejano del agua correr, el viento deslizándose por las ramas de los sauces y los insectos que hacían sus labores.

-Estamos traspasando? - Pregunté – Nos van a sacar de aquí persiguiéndonos con perros grandes? Te recuerdo que yo no puedo correr – Le dije.

-No, Chica Zombi, no nos van a echar… - Me dijo Demetri sonriendo levemente.

-El dueño sabe que estamos aquí? – Insistí.

-Podría decirse… - Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí o no? – Pregunté – Lo llamaste cuando estabas en el Deli? – Pregunté. No se me ocurría en qué otro momento le podía haber avisado.

-No Isabella, no vamos a tener problemas con el dueño por que el dueño soy yo – Dijo sin mirarme. Casi lo vi sonrojarse.

-En serio? Compraste un huerto de cerezos? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-No, compré la tierra hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aquí no había nada, y creé un Viñedo. Parecía una buena idea en el momento, porque en Italia todos producen sus propios vinos. Somos más de 2 millones de productores repartidos por todo el país. Por supuesto que cada región es fiel a sus tradiciones vitivinícolas y tiende a promover sus propias denominaciones. Como resultado hay más de doscientas zonas vitícolas oficiales. Un desastre imposible de clasificar… -Masculló - Francamente ni siquiera podría decirte qué es lo que cultivamos, porque aunque hemos obtenido premios locales por la calidad de nuestros vinos, yo nunca los he probado. No tienen la suficiente graduación alcohólica como para que yo la pueda procesar.

-Y por qué no produces algo que sí puedas procesar? Como vodka? – Sugerí.

-Vodka italiano? Yo plantando patatas? Chica Zombi, escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Además, quién demonios bebería vodka italiano? – Preguntó – No, esta tierra y este sol están hechos para cultivar buen vino. Da lo mismo si yo lo puedo beber o no.

-Bueno, pero no me dijiste lo importante – Le dije – Por qué compraste la tierra y por qué este huerto… Es un huerto verdad? – Pregunté insegura de estar usando el término correcto.

-En estricto rigor diría que sí, porque no tiene la densidad necesaria para ser un bosque. Tampoco es un jardín porque no tiene plantas, sólo cerezos… - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo le dirigí una mirada exasperada – Vale, vale…! Compré la tierra cuando me uní a los Volturi, simplemente porque estaba cerca de Volterra. Como te dije antes, siempre he estado sólo, excepto cuando viví con Amún, y créeme, eso no fue a propósito… - Narró.

-Quién es Amún? – Interrumpí embebida en la historia.

-En primer lugar y por sobre todo, es un gran hijo de perra, en segundo es el líder del Clan Egipcio y en tercero es mi creador – Dijo con amargura.

-Tu creador… Pensé que Aro… - Balbuceé. Imaginé que Demetri había sido creado por los Volturi. Simplemente no lo imaginaba de otra forma.

-No interrumpas más Chica Zombi, que pierdo el hilo. Déjame pensar por dónde comienzo… Mmmmmh… - Pensó por un momento - Nací en Grecia, pero mi madre es Catalana y mi padre Griego. Por eso es que me llamaron Demetri y no Demetrio como los griegos, fue en honor a mi abuelo materno. Mi padre no estaba muy contento con el nombre, pero mi madre al parecer era una arpía insoportable e impuso su voluntad… No lo sé, sólo recuerdo a mi padre regañando a escondidas por haber permitido que llamaran a su hijo con un nombre incompleto. Él siempre me llamó Demetrio cuando estábamos los dos solos – Dijo Demetri con una sonrisa y un fuerte acento griego.

-Te gustaría que te llamara Demetrio? – Pregunté. Él me estudió un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Vivíamos en Grecia – Continuó - En un pueblucho de 4 casas llamado Thouria, cerca de Kalamata. Teníamos una buena vida, no éramos ricos pero nunca pasamos hambre, lo que era bastante para la época. Criábamos corderos, y una vez al mes debíamos recorrer 16 kilómetros arreando a los animales que queríamos vender para llegar al mercado de Kalamata.

El día que morí iba de regreso a casa con mi padre y nos emboscó un hombre en el camino. Pensamos que era un bandido, y mi padre le ofreció el dinero de la venta de los corderos a cambio de que nos dejara en paz, pero el extraño simplemente se rió del ofrecimiento, y acto seguido le arrancó la cabeza a mi padre frente a mis ojos… - Dijo con voz baja y sin inflexiones, pero su rostro aún mostraba rabia y dolor - Ni siquiera estaba hambriento… Desperdició la sangre… Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, el extraño me mordió, me tomó en sus brazos y no volví a saber del mundo en 3 días, durante los cuales agonicé tanto por la muerte horrible de mi padre como por el dolor físico de la transformación.

Al despertar estaba en Egipto, en alguna parte del desierto radicalmente distinta al paisaje verde de mi pueblo o al mar de Kalamata. Tenía sed y no sabía cómo saciarla, y Amún usó esa desesperación por alimentarme para subyugarme. Él no sólo era mi creador, era mi proveedor.

Al poco tiempo fuimos descubriendo mi talento para rastrear. Amún para someterme me dejaba a veces en el desierto por días y días sin sustento. Pero pronto descubrí que si me concentraba podía encontrar lo que quisiera, sin importar qué tan lejos estuviera.

A partir de entonces, en cuanto gané algo de control sobre mi sed comencé a irme por períodos cada vez más largos… Pero siempre regresaba, porque Amún es mi creador y él así lo deseaba.

-Demetri… - Dije apretando su brazo mientras caminábamos.

-Pasé algunos siglos así, aislado pero oficialmente parte integrante de ese horrible clan… Hasta que Aro escuchó hablar de mí y decidió que debía poseerme.

-Negociaron? – Pregunté.

-Aro? Negociar con Amún? Naaaah… Aro mandó a Chelsea a reclutarme creando lazos de fidelidad hacia los Volturi, lo que no fue difícil porque no tenía lazos que romper con mi propio clan. Además yo no me resistí. Italia se parece bastante a mi hogar y cualquier cosa sería mejor que pertenecer al cabrón de Amún.

-Y Amún? – Insistí.

-Aro le envió una carta que básicamente decía "JÓDETE!" y desde entonces Amún está planeando cómo vengarse. Pero su clan ahora es débil, él mismo no tiene ninguna habilidad especial más allá de tener más años que una bandada de loros – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Demetri, gracias, de verdad me encantó que me confiaras tu historia, pero aún no me dices porqué tienes este trozo de tierra sembrado con cerezos – Insistí.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero – Gruñó – Ya te he contado más de lo que le he contado a nadie… Como te dije, yo estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre solo, incluso cuando me encontraba con mi antiguo clan. Por eso cuando llegué a Italia, al castillo, casi me vuelvo loco. Eran demasiados… Demasiadas conversaciones, demasiado ruido, muy poco espacio, poco o nada de verde… Y todo encerrado en los muros de piedra de Volterra… me quería arrancar la piel a jirones! – Dijo gesticulando – Y en ese momento intervino el Maestro Marcus, que me dijo que todos los habitantes del castillo tenían su vía de escape. Que buscara la mía, ya fuera un hobby, un lugar de retiro, una pareja… Lo que fuera, pero que lo hiciera rápido antes de perder la cabeza.

Yo me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que lo que más extrañaba era el campo abierto, mi hogar y el agua. Busqué por un tiempo en los alrededores de Volterra hasta que encontré el lugar apropiado. No me importaba si la tierra servía para algo, no la quería para producir, sino para contar con ella cuando necesitara huir.

En resumen, tengo 800 hectáreas cruzadas medio a medio por un río. Así conseguí el campo abierto y el agua. El hogar era irrepetible, probablemente había sido destruido siglos atrás en otra parte del mundo. Pero recordaba que afuera de mi casa había un cerezo enorme. Tal vez podía tener un huerto con cerezos que olieran como mi casa…

Cuento corto, regresé a mi pueblo de origen, donde solía estar mi hogar. Ya no había nada, sólo pasto demasiado crecido y algunas rocas que alguna vez fueron muros… Y el árbol que yo recordaba había sido cortado hacía mucho – Dijo Demetri con una mueca de decepción. Yo también me sentí estafada… – Pero cuando estaba a punto de irme derrotado, me fijé en que a los pies del tronco muerto había varios brotes verdes que claramente morirían compitiendo con el pasto por la luz del sol.

Desenterré con todo cuidado los brotes y los traje a Volterra. Corin me ayudó a cuidarlas, ella es buena con las plantas. Supongo que la felicidad que emana también se trasmite a las plantas, algo así como el "Efecto Mozart"… Al final la mayoría de los brotes vivió y los planté en un lugar apartado de mi terreno, así como ves, sin orden, sino donde se me antojó en el momento.

-Entonces estos son los tataratataranietos del árbol de tu casa? – Pregunté conmovida.

-No he calculado las generaciones, pero lo importante es que vienen del mismo árbol y eso vale todo para mí – Dijo Demetri tomando mi mano para ayudarme a bajar hacia la orilla del río. Había montones de piedras resbalosas.

-Y los viñedos? – Pregunté.

-No fueron mi primera opción – Respondió – Yo quería criar ovejas en honor a mi padre.

-Y…? – Lo insté a que continuara.

-Me odiaban. Las putas ovejas me detestaban! – Exclamó gesticulando su incredulidad. Yo me largué a reír afirmando mi estómago para que no me explotaran los puntos de la operación.

-Claro que te odiaban! – Exclamé – Eres un predador terrible, tus ovejas eran bastante inteligentes.

-Aquí estamos – Dijo apuntando a un sitio junto al río, justo bajo un sauce que proveía sombra, pero no demasiada – Dame la manta – Me dijo estirando la mano.

Le entregué la manta y abrí la bolsa del Deli. Había 3 botellas de 1lt cada una. Una de té helado, otra de agua mineral y otra de jugo de naranja. Además había 4 bolsas de papel.

-Qué son? – Pregunté sacando el contenido de una de las bolsas.

-Ese es un panino de salame, mortadela, tomates y lechuga. Me dijeron que es el sándwich típico de la región – Dijo quitándome la bolsa plástica, dejando los sándwiches sobre la manta – Los demás son de ensalada de pollo, vegetariano y jamón con queso – Dijo metiendo las botellas al río en la bolsa y asegurando la bolsa a una rama.

- Gracias, los voy a probar todos, pero sólo un poquito! – Aclaré cuando vi que se aprestaba a regañarme por glotona - Me ayudas a sentarme? – Pregunté. Él me ayudó sin decir palabra.

Demetri se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a preparar las cañas de pescar con los anzuelos y las moscas.

-Yo voy a hacer los lanzamientos y te voy a entregar la caña – Me dijo – No queremos que te rajes en un movimiento de cintura muy vigoroso…

-…Y se me salgan las tripas, ya lo sé – Dije exasperada - Oye Demetri y cómo lo haces para manejar una Viña? Y qué tan grande es tu empresa?

-Tengo como 700 hectáreas de terreno plantado con varias cepas, nos gusta experimentar. No tenemos una producción masiva, privilegiamos calidad y la producción orgánica, porque no quiero veneno en mi tierra… Y bueno, lo que producimos es casi todo para exportación. Mientras el negocio sea autosustentable, la verdad es que no me importa mucho cuánto gane la empresa. Yo sólo quiero mi huerto, mi río y que no me jodan.

-Es un río maravilloso – Comenté mirando al agua reflejar la luz. Estiré mi pie hacia él y sin perder el hilo de la conversación desamarró una zapatilla y luego la otra.

-Porque no está contaminado – Afirmó tajante - La fuente de este río es una napa subterránea que se encuentra en mi terreno, por lo tanto me he encargado personalmente de que se mantenga inmaculado. Ningún desecho de la producción del vino va a dar al agua, y nadie tiene acceso a su rivera. Nadie se puede meter a mis tierras y punto. Al que encuentre traspasando me lo como, así de simple. No quiero ver mi río lleno de envoltorios de golosinas, condones usados, calcetines perdidos, latas de cerveza o bolsas de supermercado.

-Y tienes algo que ver con la administración de la Viña? – Pregunté arrastrándome un poco para meter la punta de los dedos al agua y salpicar.

-Algo… - Dijo - Soy el dueño de todas las acciones, por lo que no hay junta directiva. Simplemente contraté a un buen gerente para el área comercial (que no entiendo ni me interesa), y él contrató a su gente para manejar el área económica. Me mandan unos reportes terriblemente aburridos que van directo a mi bandeja de Spam. Por otro lado, contraté a un administrador para la Viña para el área de producción, y a un par de excelentes enólogos que hicieron lo mismo. El resto es gente que trabaja aquí es la que vive en los alrededores y sólo trabaja estacionariamente. Yo casi no me meto, simplemente me llegan reportes de ellos también, y a veces los leo, pero si yo no digo nada, ellos asumen que lo están haciendo bien – Dijo mostrándome la mosca que había usado en la que sería mi caña.

-La hiciste tú? – Pregunté tocando delicadamente las plumas de colores.

-Por supuesto – Me dijo como quitándole importancia – Cualquier pescador que se precie de serlo hace sus propias moscas.

-Demetri… - Dije cambiando abruptamente de tema por algo que aún me daba vueltas – Cuando en la mañana fuiste al dormitorio de Félix a decirnos que nos necesitaban en el Salón del Trono, sabías de qué se trataba todo? Sabías quién era Victoria? Por qué no me advertiste? – Terminé sonando emocional, y no quería eso.

-Yo estaba en el Salón cuando apareció Victoria y presentó su caso, aunque no dijo mucho en realidad, porque el Maestro Aro simplemente tomó su mano y lo supo todo. Luego él me envió a buscarlos a ustedes con órdenes de no darles detalles. Yo por supuesto había deducido que Victoria era la pareja del rastreador, pero no imaginé que había estado con Félix, eso no tenía cómo saberlo, lo de ellos pasó hace tiempo y fuera del país – Dijo levantando las manos como defendiéndose.

-No te estoy reclamando Demetri… No es tu culpa. De hecho tengo que admitir que tampoco es culpa de Félix que su ex novia sea una sicótica… - Dije tratando de ser honesta conmigo misma – Al final, y después de haber ganado ese pseudo juicio, estoy contenta de que la persecución de Victoria se haya acabado. Lo que me da pena de todo esto es que casi todos en esa sala me apoyaron activamente, poniendo sus cuerpos entre Victoria y yo sin que mediara una orden, y en cambio la única persona de DEBÍA hacerlo porque era su obligación, la eligió a ella. Me imagino que habrá tenido sus razones – Dije en un susurró – Pero no manejo bien el rechazo desde que Edward me abandonó.

-No sé qué decirte Bella – Dijo sin usar su sobrenombre para mí, por lo que asumí que hablaba en serio – Tú sabes lo que me pasa contigo y sabes que a mí me conviene que te alejes de Félix y seas mi carga… Pero no lo quiero así, no por despecho o venganza o lo que sea que sientes hacia Félix ahora. Habla con él y pregúntale qué estaba pensando. Yo sé que él se preocupa por ti, así es que tiene que haber una explicación… - Suspiró poniéndose de pié – Si quieres que él vuelva a ser tu guardian, lo entiendo, igual voy a ser tu amigo… Yo necesito verte contenta… O al menos no triste. Puedo soportar cualquiera de tus 5.000 estados de ánimo menos la pena. Estás arruinando completamente mi estilo, Chica Zombi – Dijo forzando una sonrisa y lanzando la mosca de mi caña al agua.

-No Demetri, no te voy a cambiar. Tú no eres desechable, y has estado conmigo en todo momento, incluso a pesar de que yo al principio estaba llena de prejuicios hacia ti – Le dije recibiendo mi caña mientras él tomaba la suya – Tú me demostraste que estaba equivocada… Igual creo que es una buena idea que nos distanciemos un poco Félix y yo. De todas maneras dependía demasiado de él… - Dije más para mí que para él.

Los dos nos quedamos callados un largo rato, concentrados en nuestros propios pensamientos y escuchando el agua correr.

-Nunca había traído a nadie a pescar conmigo o a conocer los cerezos – Dijo él como hablando solo.

-Me siento honrada – Le sonreí tratando de tragar – Me encantó el picnic – Le dije blandiendo mi sándwich de ensalada de pollo.

-Esto NO es un picnic! – Exclamó exasperado – Es una excursión de pesca!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, me das la botella de té helado? – Me burlé.

Esa tarde la pasamos junto al río. Algo picó mi anzuelo 2 veces pero ambas veces lo perdí, para desconcierto de Demetri. En cambio él pescó 3 peces grandes, uno mediano y uno pequeño. Los devolvió al agua de inmediato, porque dijo que él practica pesca deportiva, y no había necesidad de matar a los peces para disfrutar de una tarde en el río.

A media tarde me dio un poco de sueño y dormí un rato. Cuando desperté mis piernas desnudas estaban cubiertas con la chaqueta de Demetri. Ya comenzaba a caer el Sol y estaba refrescando.

Él se encontraba sentado a mi lado jugando con mi mano. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Por fin despiertas Chica Zombi! Pensé que estabas poseída por todas las cosas sin sentido que decías – Se burló, cambiando su actitud radicalmente y poniéndose de pié.

-Me has visto dormir antes en el hospital – Dije sentándome y abriendo la botella de té.

-En el hospital dormías como una persona normal – Respondió guardando las moscas y plegando las cañas en sus estuches.

-Deben haber sido los calmantes y somníferos que me hacían dormir más profundo… - Dije – Porque siempre he hablado en mis sueños, incluso desde que era un bebé y aún no sabía hablar.

-Eso es raro – Opinó él.

-Supongo… Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero no es como si pudiera elegir no hablar o qué decir – Le dije preguntándome qué había dicho hora, pero sin atreverme a preguntar. Realmente no quería saber.

-Quieres saber lo que dijiste? – Preguntó dándome la espalda.

-No… no quiero. Cuando estaba con Edward a él parecía fascinarle el verme dormir, porque generalmente mencionaba su nombre, y entonces él sabía que estaba pensando en él. Pero yo siempre estaba preocupada de decir algo embarazoso… - Confesé.

-Y ahora? No te preocupa? – Dijo agachándose con mis zapatillas en la mano y calzándomelas.

-Nop… Aprendí que si algo no está bajo mi control no vale la pena estresarse – Dije peinándome con los dedos.

-A veces deberías poner en práctica tus propios consejos, Chica Zombi – Dijo tomando mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pié. Me pasó la bolsa plástica que contenía lo que no me comí y la basura, y luego ordenó la manta y me la entregó.

Una vez que hubimos recogido todo, comenzamos la caminata de regreso al auto.

El huerto se veía maravilloso en la luz del atardecer, era mágico. Mi mamá siempre decía que la mejor hora para tomar fotos era en la tarde, cuando el Sol está bajando y la luz es amarilla.

-Demetri, tienes tu celular? – Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto – Respondió sacando su IPhone 5S. Rodé los ojos. No habría esperado otra cosa.

-Sácame una foto! – Le dije – Pero con los pétalos cayendo – Dije y me saqué el cárdigan para lucir mi vestido y me paré bajo un cerezo.

-Vas a sonreír? – Me preguntó enfocándome y sacando una foto tras otra. Yo sonreí… Y giré con mis brazos abiertos, y reí, porque todo lo que me rodeaba era hermoso, y olía tan bien, y era un momento tan, tan bonito.

-Quiero una de los dos juntos – Le dije y rodeé su cuello con los dos brazos – Sácanos una selfie! – Demandé – Pero que se vean los árboles.

-Para que se vieran los árboles tendría que tener un brazo de 3 metros! – Dijo afirmándome de la cintura, ya que me estaba balanceando peligrosamente. Era demasiado alto. Todos son siempre demasiado altos!

-Y no le instalaste la aplicación de temporizador? – Pregunté.

-No, nunca la necesité – Respondió.

-Demetri! Estamos perdiendo la luz amarilla! Agáchate rápido! – Exclamé. Él me obedeció de inmediato, y yo me trepé a su espalda – Ah! Mucho más cómodo – Le dije – Ahora sí, saca las selfies y que se vean al menos las ramas floridas.

-Qué es la luz amarilla? – Preguntó entre fotos, moviéndose conmigo en la espalda de un árbol a otro para obtener distintas poses.

-Es la luz más linda, la luz del atardecer – Respondí – Mira, fíjate… Un minuto está… Y al siguiente se fue – Dije y comenzó a oscurecer.

-Vamos – Dijo él súbitamente serio, ayudándome a ponerme el cárdigan – Está haciendo frío.

-Demetri… Tengo que pedirte un favor enooooorme, y me puedes decir que no, y me da mucha vergüenza, pero no tengo alternativa… - Dije casi en un solo respiro.

-Hey! Hey, calma. Ya deberías saber que te voy a dar lo que se te antoje – Dijo como regañándose a sí mismo.

-No quiero que me des, quiero que me prestes… - Le dije.

-Que te preste qué? – Insistió.

-Es que cuando vine al castillo a salvar a Edward, dejé todas mis cosas en el auto, incluyendo ropa, dinero, celular, identificación… Todo…

-Vi que tienes un montón de ropa nueva – Respondió.

-Sí, Félix envió a Gianna de compras ese mismo día. Yo no encargué ni la mitad de todo lo que compró, y menos de esas marcas, pero bueno, en realidad no me puedo quejar, ambos lo hicieron con buenas intenciones.

-Y qué esperabas tú? – Preguntó Demetri guiándome por el prado casi en penumbras.

-Un par de mudas de ropa, algunos pantalones de yoga y ropa interior – Respondí.

-Entonces Gianna hizo bien – Respondió – Ahora dime qué quieres de mí?

-Uy cuando lo dices así, nada, es como si sólo te estuviera usando – Dije reculando.

-Isabella corta la mierda! Qué necesitas? – Preguntó un poquiiiito cabreado.

-Un celular! – Exploté – Necesito poder llamarte, poder llamar a Las Reinas y a Gianna… A lo mejor incluso a Jacob… Y no tengo dinero, necesito que me prestes un poco de dinero para comprar un prepago o algo que me dure hasta que pueda comprar algo mejor.

-Chica Zombi, sí que eres bruta! Te das todas esas vueltas para pedirme algo que te habría dado de todos modos – Dijo atrayéndome a su costado – Me habías asustado, pensé que necesitabas algo importante como un riñón o algo así de complicado… No es que los míos te sirvieran para mucho, pero igual te los daría.

-Entonces me vas a prestar la plata? Podemos pasar ahora a comprar el teléfono? – Pregunté.

-No y sí – Respondió.

-Ugh?

-No te presto y si podemos pasar a arreglar lo del teléfono – Respondió sonando entusiasmado.

-Lo vamos a robar? – Pregunté susurrando como si alguien nos fuera a escuchar.

-No, a menos que eso sea lo tuyo – Respondió – Lo que estoy diciendo es que no te voy a prestar la plata, entiendo que te sientes mal pidiendo préstamos para cada cosa que necesitas. De ahora en adelante la plata te la vas a ganar.

-Cómo? – Pregunté esperando la trampa.

-Trabajando para mí – Respondió simplemente.

-Y tú crees que yo me voy a vender por un puto teléfono? Quién te has imaginado que eres? Cerdo! Voy a patear tu trasero cuando sea una neófita! – Le dije empujándolo y casi cayendo sentada al suelo.

-Qué crees que te estoy ofreciendo? Un teléfono por una noche de pasión desenfrenada? – Se rió. Se rió! – Chica Zombi, creo que ambos tenemos los estándares un poquito más altos. No creo que te vendas tan barata y yo no te ofrecería comprarte… Y no me pongas esa cara de ofendida, que si no te ofrezco comprarte no es porque no te desee, es porque sé que no lograría nada más que ofenderte y tal vez perderte.

Y además, lo creas o no, yo no pago por sexo, nunca lo he hecho y no creo que lo haga… No tengo la necesidad. En general le gusto a las mujeres, sabes? – Me dijo como si fuera una confidencia.

-Claro que lo sé – Respondí – Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, ellas te usan tanto como tú las usas a ellas. Entonces no compras a la persona, haces un trueque entre lo que ella quiere y lo que quieres tú.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu edad. Cállate y escucha a tus mayores, éste es el plan: Vas a trabajar para mí –Levantó la mano para callarme – Vas a trabajar para mí a medio tiempo antes de que te transformes. Están ocurriendo un montón de remodelaciones en la Viña, principalmente en la Planta Embotelladora y el sector de la Sala de Ventas.

Tradicionalmente no me importaría un comino, y de hecho apenas si miré los planos para aprobarlos. Pero si es importante que se cumplan ciertas directrices básicas, sobretodo medioambientales, y sería un alivio para mi tener a alguien de confianza que vaya a terreno y me diga cómo va la cosa, de modo que yo pueda gritar al gerente, al capataz, o a quién sea, con conocimiento de causa. Yo no puedo ir porque obviamente no puedo estar en el campo a pleno sol – Me dijo.

-Me estás inventando un puesto… Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero eso es peor que pedir prestado… - Le dije triste. Me había ilusionado y por un momento pensé que si podría ganarme el dinero.

-No seas ridícula! Yo no soy una hermanita de la caridad para andar regalando puestos inventados por no herir tus sentimientos. No me tomaría la molestia, simplemente te daría el dinero, llores, grites, o patalees. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es llenar un puesto que alguien de confianza tiene que suplir sí o sí, de lo contrario me van a estafar. Tradicionalmente se lo habría pedido a Gianna, pero hay muchas razones que te convierten en una mejor opción – Me explicó.

-Qué razones? – Pregunté levantando la ceja. Habíamos llegado al auto. Demetri abrió la cajuela y metimos todas las cosas. Luego él me ayudó a sentarme en ese asiento tan bajo que tienen los autos de velocidad.

-En primer lugar, tú no me odias ni me quieres ver arder en el infierno siendo pinchado por el tridente de Satanás, como Gianna tan elocuentemente ha vocalizado en más de una ocasión. Eso es primordial en un puesto de confianza: No odiar las entrañas de tu jefe. En segundo lugar, nos necesitamos mutuamente… Yo para que vigiles mis instalaciones y tú para que yo te vigile a ti. Finalmente, ambos obtenemos cosas que precisamos. Tú el dinero para lo que necesites comprar hasta que obtengas tu sueldo como miembro de La Guardia y yo un ojo vigilante, una presencia que le diga a esos bastardos que no se mandan solos como parecen creer hasta ahora – Dijo con voz amenazante cruzando el portón que daba a la pradera y luego bajó del auto a cerrarlo.

-Creí que dijiste que las cosas funcionaban bien en la Viña… - Le dije cuando volvió a subir al auto.

-Las cosas con mis empleados en las tareas vitivinícolas funcionan excelente. Lo que quiero saber es cómo funcionan los contratistas externos, a los que les estoy pagando montones de dinero pero no me consta que estén haciendo un buen trabajo porque no rinden cuentas a nadie en el día a día, sólo lo harán al final, cuando la obra esté terminada, y para entonces será muy tarde.

-Yo no sé nada de construcción – Argumenté.

-No necesito que calcules el peso que va a soportar cada viga ni mucho menos. Quiero que vayas una vez al día y veas el avance, cómo se ven las terminaciones, si te parece que están ocupando bien los materiales, si están todos los trabajadores que deberían estar, si algo te llama la atención, etc… Ah! Y saca fotos con tu nuevo celular y me las muestras – Dijo.

-Ok, todo esto suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad – Le dije – Admite que estás inventando este puesto para justificar darme dinero, verdad?

-Bella te repito que si no lo haces tú se lo voy a tener que pedir a Gianna, y eso va a ser incómodo para todos. Además no creo que sus zapatos de diseñador hayan tocado un camino de tierra alguna vez – Dijo en voz más baja y burlón, pero al ver mi rostro frunciendo el ceño se apresuró a continuar - No tengo en quién más confiar, necesito que seas mis ojos, Chica Zombi, por favor – Se giró a mirarme.

-Ok, si esto es algo que legítimamente necesitas, lo vamos a intentar. Pero si me doy cuenta de que me engañaste me voy a poner furiosa! – Advertí.

-Hay que pasar al supermercado? Necesitas comida? Me pareció escuchar que botaron mucha de la comida que compraste la última vez porque era perecible y Gianna no se comería un pastel para salvar su vida – Comentó cambiando de tema.

-Gianna no tiene una genética superior, la pobre vive a dieta – Respondí – Que pena que botaran mi comida, eso es muy feo… Mi nonna me enseñó "il cibo non deve mai essere sprecata" (_*la comida nunca debe desperdiciarse_) – Suspiré… Extrañaba enormemente a mi nonna y su obstinación de hacer las cosas a su manera – Supongo que sí debo ir al supermercado.

-Vale – Dijo Demetri simplemente y aceleró en la oscura carretera.

Un rato después estábamos estacionando en el centro comercial. Nos dirigimos primero a la tienda de teléfonos porque cerraba más temprano. Entramos juntos y Demetri fue inmediatamente abordado por la vendedora, que vestía un microvestido y tenía ese cuerpazo de diosa italiana estilo Sofía Loren con muchas curvas que las hacen verse voluptuosas, pero no gordas, que tienen algunas afortunadas. Ella ni me miró así es que yo pasé de largo y me fui a la pared donde exhibían todos los modelos de celulares. Me entretuve un buen rato comparando características y precios, mientras se escuchaba la melodiosa risa de la diosa como música de fondo. Era una suerte que los teléfonos estuvieran sujetos al muro, de lo contrario la condenada diosa habría terminado con un tec cerrado o un ojo negro. Tengo excelente puntería.

-Estamos? – Preguntó una voz en mi oído.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, qué, el cuarto de atrás estaba ocupado? – Pregunté girándome y levantando una ceja.

-Celosa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de deleite.

-Por supuesto – Respondí, y su sonrisa creció – Quién no quisiera un cuerpazo como ese? Y es pura genética, un busto como ese se da sólo en Italia. Y sus piernas! Son tan largas que creo que miden más que yo.

-Eres malvada, Isabella – Me dijo acercando mi cabeza a su pecho y desordenando mi ya desordenado cabello. Yo grité y manoteé, pero estaba claro quien tenía más fuerza.

Finalmente me soltó y me preguntó si había elegido. Yo le apunté a la sección de los teléfonos más económicos y le dije

-Estaba tratando de elegir entre estos… - Dije apuntándolos con el dedo.

-Chica Zombi, me exasperas. No te voy a comprar un equipo de juguete marca Acme porque te quieres ahorrar unos pocos pesos. Necesitamos un equipo confiable y que tenga buena señal, recuerda que vas a pasar bastante tiempo en la Viña, lejos de las antenas telefónicas – Me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome al mesón donde esperaba la diosa batiendo las pestañas.

-Pero es que… Quiero… Con la misma plata de uno bueno puedo comprar 3 malitos… - Susurré sintiéndome extremadamente estúpida.

-Y para qué quieres 3 celulares malos en vez de uno bueno? – Preguntó girándose hacia mí.

-Porque le quiero regalar un celular a cada una de Las Reinas… Cualquier celular malo moderno es mejor que la tecnología de hace más de 15 años que ellas ocupan… Y yo me las arreglo con un celular sencillo, no hay problema – Dije mirando al suelo. Sabía que estaba roja como un tomate, y frente a la diosa más encima.

-Chica Zombi – Suspiró y me dio un medio abrazo y me empujo el par de pasos que nos faltaban para llegar al mesón.

- Ho bisogno di un IPhone 5s, e due 5c _(*Necesito un IPhone 5s y dos 5c)_ – Le dijo a la diosa, que casi se hace pipí de la emoción… No sé si por la atención de Demetri o la comisión que ganaría por esta venta

-Che colori? (*_Qué colores?) _– Me preguntó mirándome por primera vez.

-Ugh… Aaaah… Eeeeh… - Dije como si tuviera daño cerebral.

-Isabella, no es complicado, de qué color va a ser tú celular? – Me preguntó Demetri tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a mirarlo.

-Es mucha plata – Susurré, enrojeciendo de nuevo.

-Y tú crees que te voy a pagar con rocas o chicles? Deja de preocuparte y elige antes de que nos cierren el supermercado – Dijo. Mientras, la diosa había sacado teléfonos de todos los colores disponibles para el modelo, los puso sobre el mesón y susurró algo al oído de Demetri mientras yo tomaba los equipos en mi mano, debatiéndome en cual sería más "yo".

-Champagne – Dije interrumpiendo las risitas de ella y entregándole el teléfono de forma bastante ruda, para obligarla a hacer algo que no fuera inclinarse para mostrar sus enormes pechos.

-Bonito – Me dijo Demetri examinando el teléfono – Ahora elige los colores de los otros. Da lo mismo si no les gustan, es cosa de que compren carcasas a su gusto y las pueden cambiar todos los días si quieren.

-Uno verde y uno celeste – Apunté sin ganas de hablar italiano con la diosa.

-Perfecto. Qué prefieres? Plan o prepago? – Me preguntó Demetri.

-Prepago. No sé qué querrán Las Reinas y yo no sé qué plan me va a convenir más… Prefiero verlo después con más calma – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Demetri le pidió a la diosa que agregara 3 chips de prepago y 3 tarjetas de llamadas y sacó su billetera del bolsillo de sus jeans y puso sobre la mesa la famosa tarjeta American Express Centurion, esa con la que amenazaban a todo el mundo en el hospital, haciéndolos correr por complacerlos.

La diosa abrió los ojos como huevos fritos y con la reverencia que uno guardaría sólo para las reliquias más sagradas, pasó la tarjeta por la máquina. Demetri firmó el recibo y ella le devolvió la tarjeta con dificultad. Parece que quería arrullarla en su enorme busto y cantarle nanas.

-Sua sorella ha bisogno di un telefono da confezione regalo? (*Su hermana necesita alguno de los teléfonos envueltos para regalo?) – Le preguntó la diosa (que de pronto ya no me parecía muy divina) mirando insinuante a Demetri mientras deslizaba sobre la mesa una tarjeta de color crema con el nombre "Loretta" y un número telefónico garabateado.

Yo me puse rígida por un momento. Jodidos vampiros! Siempre lo mismo, nadie podía entender que un hombre tan bello estuviera a mi lado a menos que se justificara por estar obligado por lazos de sangre. Malditas perras, el respeto no es un concepto tan difícil de comprender. Yo jamás me ofrecería a un hombre acompañado, al menos hasta asegurarme de que él es soltero. Y menos frente a la otra chica. Con Edward me pasó una y otra vez, chicas ofreciéndose, dándole sus números, guiños, risitas… Desde nuestra primerísima cita en "La Bella Italia"… Y eso me hacía sentir como basura, aunque no era su culpa, claro. Qué podía hacer Edward? Afearse? Esconderse? Usar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?

Por eso la diosa me llevó hasta el punto de ebullición más rápido de lo normal. Yo siempre era el patito feo entre los vampiros, mi "novio secreto" había elegido públicamente a su ex frente a todos… Todos! Qué puede ser más humillante que eso? De verdad no me importaban todas sus ex, seguro que existían cuatro millones chorrocientas mil vampiras esculturales que habían estado con él décadas, siglos antes de que yo naciera… Eso racionalmente lo comprendía, Félix tenía más de 450 años y no era un monje ni había negado su pasado… Todo su equipaje lo podría manejar, siempre que su prioridad fuera yo.

Y ahora esta perra tetona se le lanzaba al que muy bien podría ser mi novio. Independientemente de si Demetri le coqueteó o no ella debería respetarme. Si no me ofrecía respeto, lo demandaría.

-Ascolta, cagna opportunistico (*Escúchame bien, zorra oportunista) – Le dije girándome hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos y con los dientes apretados de pura rabia - Io non sono la sorella, io sono il bride, e se ci si avvicina o si visualizza di nuovo con quegli occhi di gatto in calore si avvia, hai capito? _(*No soy la hermana, soy la novia, y si te acercas a él o lo miras de nuevo con esos ojos de gata en celo te los arranco, entendido?)_

- Capisco _(*Entendido) _– Murmuró ella paralizada en su sitio, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera desatar mi furia… Y probablemente así era.

Yo tomé las bolsas con los teléfonos del mesón y me giré y salí de la tienda como una tromba.

-Eso fue… Increíble – Me dijo Demetri riendo a carcajadas detrás de mí.

-Guardemos los teléfonos en el auto antes de ir al supermercado – Dije aún alterada, jadeante, agitada.

-Nadie había dicho algo así por mí – Me dijo Demetri a mi lado, más sereno y tomando las bolsas...

-No es lo que crees, es… La falta de respeto. Por qué no podría haber sido tu novia? Por qué es tan imposible creer que un tipo guapo estaría con alguien como yo? Con Edward me pasaba todo el tiempo, mujeres lanzándose a él sin tomarme en cuenta. Y luego hoy lo de Félix… Cómo cambió de bando así de fácil… Y finalmente doña pechugas, que nunca consideró tratarme como un cliente, menos se le pasó por la cabeza que pudieras ser mío… Me sentí pasada a llevar – Dije y finalmente las lágrimas de rabia y frustración comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas – Me sentí pequeña, insignificante…

-Isabella – Murmuró Demetri atrayéndome a sí – Lo siento, en parte es culpa mía. Yo debí detener su coqueteo, no debí permitirlo en tu presencia… Fue muy insensible de mi parte, perdóname.

-No somos pareja Demetri, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, no se trata de eso… - Suspiré - Se trata de lo que los demás asumen al verme a tu lado. Nadie nos vería juntos, lado a lado, y pensaría "Oh, sí, definitivamente hacen una bonita pareja"… Como si no fuera digna… Quiero volver a la tienda, le voy a arrancar a la diosa esas extensiones de pelo una a una… A ver si se ve tan bonita pelada.

-Diosa? – Preguntó Demetri apretándome un poco para que no me pudiera arrancar a pelear.

-Así la llamé en mi cabeza, su cuerpo es como el de una diosa… Bueno, hasta que la empecé a llamar otras cosas no tan bonitas…

-Bella no te voy a refutar nada de lo que dijiste porque probablemente no me creerías. Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que somos muchos hombres los que estamos interesados en ti. Tú sabes lo que siento, aunque no te persiga con flores y bombones… Lo sabes, verdad? – Preguntó. Yo asentí contra su pecho aunque no sabía exactamente qué sentía Demetri hacia mí. Sabía que lo intrigaba, que lo divertía, pero él nunca había descrito lo que sentía por mí más allá de una necesidad de estar a mi lado – Y sobre la reacción de las otras mujeres… No tiene nada que ver contigo, es simplemente cómo son las mujeres hoy en día. La liberación femenina y todo eso… Ellas toman la iniciativa, son más agresivas. No es que no crean que puedes ser mi novia o la de Edward, o la de cualquier vampiro, es que no les importa, y van a pasar por encima de ti sin remordimientos para conseguir lo que quieren, que es un hombre rico y guapo.

Cuando tú te conviertas vas a ser espectacular, yo se lo dije a Félix horas después de que llegaste, lo vi de inmediato porque como humana eres preciosa, aún con las imperfecciones propias de tu condición. La diferencia va a ser que cuando te hayas transformado los hombres no se van a atrever a acercarse, porque las mujeres hermosas son intimidantes.

-Me hablas en serio? No es por mí que me ignoran las otras mujeres? – Pregunté en un susurro acostumbrándome a la idea.

-Tú no tuviste otro novio antes de Edward, verdad? – Me preguntó.

-No – Confesé.

-Entonces no tienes con quién comparar, pero con parejas humanas es lo mismo. Hay muchas mujeres que respetan a los hombres comprometidos, pero para otras son un desafío, como para reafirmarse ellas mismas – Dijo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto. Demetri guardó los teléfonos en la cajuela y caminando lentamente, lado a lado, fuimos al supermercado.

Mientras Demetri sacaba un carro de compras, yo llamé a Gianna desde un teléfono público para pedirle otro favor.

oooOooo

Al llegar al castillo le pedí su teléfono a Demetri y llamé a Gianna, que contestó sonando confundida. Pensaba que la llamaba Demetri.

-Demetri, Bella está bien? – Preguntó.

-Hooooola! – La saludé – Estoy bien, pero tengo que seguir abusando de ti…

-Dime – Dijo sonando inmediatamente ejecutiva y profesional.

-Me podrías encontrar en mi ex habitación ahora? Yo estoy en el subterráneo y subiendo – Le dije.

-Te veo allá – Respondió y cortamos.

-Dame la bolsa con tu celular – Me dijo Demetri. Se la entregué y mientras recorríamos escaleras y pasillos él activó el chip y cargó el dinero de la tarjeta de prepago – Ya está – Dijo – Te voy a ingresar los números básicos, y los demás los vas consiguiendo tú.

Moviendo sus pulgares a una velocidad imposible, llenó la información necesaria en mi equipo.

-Gracias – Dije con una sonrisa, legítimamente ansiosa de explorar mi nuevo equipo.

-Dame las otras bolsas – Dijo. Lo hice y él procedió a habilitar esos teléfonos también, pero sin cargar ningún número.

Cuando llegamos a mi antigua habitación me esperaba Gianna en la puerta… Con Félix luciendo cabreado como el demonio frente a ella.

Eso me cabreó a mí. Qué derecho tenía él a enojarse, cuando él era el traidor?

Decidí ignorarlo, tal como habían hecho todas esas mujeres conmigo, actuando como si yo existiera.

-Gianna, gracias por venir – Le dije abrazándola, pasado de largo y sin saludar a Félix, que se quedó tal cual, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared.

-Soy tu amiga y me necesitas, Bella, dónde más podría estar? – Me preguntó besando mi mejilla.

-Me estoy mudando en éste momento – Le dije – Quería ver si todo está empacado.

-Todo empacado – Afirmó orgullosa - Usé mis maletas porque tú no tienes, y me pareció triste que anduvieras por el castillo sin tener dónde llegar y arrastrando tus pertenencias en una bolsa de basura extra grande. Al menos ahora igual estás sin un lugar donde dormir, pero con estilo. Este juego es un Valextra Avietta! – Dijo entusiasmadísima, como si eso significara algo.

-Aja… - Dije al sentir que debía decir _algo_.

-Bella! –Dijo en tono de reproche - Tenemos que conseguir un juego para ti, estas maletas son maravillosas.

-Vale, pregunta: Tú _bautizaste_ a tu maleta con el nombre Valextra Avietta en honor a alguna tía, el _modelo_ de la línea de equipaje se llama Valextra Avietta, o son _marca_ Valextra Avietta…? – Pregunté mirando las maletas y sin ver nada especial. Eran bonitas, pero no veía que fueran para tanto.

-Bella! – Rió Gianna convencida de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Yo hablaba ultra enserio.

-Déjala en paz Gianna, a Bella no le interesa la marca de tus maletas – Dijo Demetri un poco cabreado.

-Lo siento – Le dije a Gianna tratando de apaciguar los ánimos – Pero yo no sé de esas cosas…

-Para eso estoy yo, yo te enseño – Dijo Gianna en lugar de dejarme en paz como yo esperaba – Avietta es una marca de Milán, que hace uno de los 3 mejores sets de equipaje del mundo. Estas maletas son de kevlar… - Explicó.

-Kevlar? Tus maletas son antibalas? – Pregunté súbitamente interesada – Podríamos construir un fuerte con tus maletas y refugiarnos en caso de que nos disparen, nos lancen una granada o nos bombardeen?

-Estás loca? El juego pequeño de 3 maletas vale $7600 dólares. Por ese precio prefiero arriesgar un balazo – Me aseguró.

-No eres divertida. Vamos a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando nos tiren una granada – Le dije – Si no las quieres para resistir un ataque terrorista entonces para qué compras maletas de chaleco antibala?

-Porque son más durables – Respondió – Además fíjate, las rueditas son hechas especialmente por Pirelli, y tiene los bordes lacados. Por dentro todas las correas son de cuero de color verde pistacho... – Explicó con tanta adoración que uno pensaría que estaba de novia con la maleta.

-A ver si entiendo… Tus maletas son de chaleco antibala, tienen verdaderas ruedas de auto de carrera y son tan grandes que adentro cabe una persona… - Ella asintió - Yo me metería en una, le pondría motor y me iría a jugar a la guerra, o al menos paintball.

-Por ningún motivo le vas a hacer eso o algo similar a mis maletas! – Exclamó Gianna escandalizada.

-Tranquila, no voy a ser una vagabunda por mucho rato, así es que las ruedas Pirelli no se van a desgastar… Y prometo que las cuidaré con toda la devoción que le habría entregado a las mascotas que mi mamá nunca me dejó tener – Prometí con una sonrisa.

-Por qué tu mamá no te dejó tener mascotas? – Preguntó Gianna.

-Porque insistían en morirse – Respondí encogiendo los hombros.

-Lista? – Me preguntó Demetri reprimiendo una sonrisa. Yo asentí y él tomó 2 maletas. Gianna tomó otra maleta y me entregó el enorme neceser. Comenzamos a salir de la habitación, primero Demetri, luego Gianna, y cuando era mi turno de pasar por la puerta y en consecuencia junto a Félix, él se movió por primera vez y me tomó del brazo.

-No te vas a ninguna parte, tenemos que hablar – Gruñó.

**Ok, les vuelvo a repetir antes de que me quieran arrancar la cabeza otra vez… Esta historia aún no acaba! Falta mucho por hacer y decir.**

**Próximo capítulo, Félix POV.**

**Abrazos…**


	20. Chapter 19: Ireland rules!

**Ok, un A/N ultracorto… Mil gracias a cada una por sus palabras y hermosos mensajes. Significan un montón para mí.**

**Y aquí les dejo este capítulo, ya me dirán qué les parece.**

**Ah! Y escuchen la canción de este capítulo, es maravillosa!**

**Cariños…**

**Capítulo 19**

Well, you have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it now

_Falling Slowly / Glen Hansard y __Markéta Irglová_

**FÉLIX POV**

Estuve con Victoria un buen rato, columpiándola, caminando por el jardín, hablando, riendo y recordando.

Pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que ella había cambiado mucho desde que estuvimos juntos... Ahora estaba mucho más dura, más cínica, fría y calculadora.

La vida la había tratado mal.

De a pedazos me fue revelando detalles de su vida desde que nos habíamos despedido… Al parecer el famoso James, a quién ella había jurado vengar, no era ningún angelito, y tenían una relación bastante enfermiza que pasaba de lo pasivo-agresivo a lo llanamente violento. Se involucraban con otras personas para luego restregárselo en la cara al otro, se provocaban mutuamente, tenían discusiones épicas que a veces llegaban hasta la agresión física y luego tenían reconciliaciones llenas de promesas, sexo fantástico y "nuncamases". Disfrutaban entonces de períodos de "luna de miel" en los que todo era maravilloso y luego el ciclo volvía a comenzar.

Por lo que pude deducir, Victoria no estaba tan enamorada como obsesionada con James, aunque claro, eso no se lo dije. Sin él ella no tenía nada en la vida, ya que su relación enferma ocupaba todo su tiempo, por lo que decidió cambiar una obsesión por otra, la venganza.

Me asustaba… Yo le tenía cariño a Victoria, habíamos tenido una bonita relación, aunque no muy profunda, al ser planteada desde el principio como circunstancial y pasajera. Pero mientras más hablaba con ella más me daba cuenta de que Vic ya no era la mujer que conocí. Su obsesión y el deseo de retribución, sumado al hecho de que no tenía nada que perder la convertían en un riesgo inconmensurable. Victoria sencillamente no era estable. Era tan probable que tomara la decisión de olvidarlo todo y comenzar una nueva vida como que se atara un chaleco bomba y abrazara a Bella en mitad del Salón del Trono.

Y sin importar el cariño que aún le tenía en honor al tiempo que compartimos, no volvería a bacilar a la hora de proteger a Isabella. Le había dado a Victoria el beneficio de la duda y ella me había dejado clara su posición.

Luego de algunas horas juntos, quedamos de volver a vernos antes de que se fuera de Volterra. Ella no tenía realmente adonde ir, por lo que no estaba apurada en partir.

En cualquier otra circunstancia la habría invitado a pasar una temporada en el castillo, pero Vic no sólo era un riesgo latente para Bella, sino que Aro estaba cabreado con ella y no la querría como huésped.

Así es que acompañé a Victoria a la plaza, la abracé y quedamos en que ella me llamaría para juntarnos de nuevo.

Y ahora venía lo realmente complicado.

Isabella

Que se había desecho de mí sin pedir ni aceptar una explicación y había acudido precisamente a quién me cabrearía más.

Demetri. _Mi hermano_.

No podía negar que Demetri sería quién, después de mí, la protegería mejor. Pero no por eso tenía que gustarme la idea de que de ahora en adelante estuvieran juntos las 24 horas del día.

Caminé frente a la Recepción, donde se encontraban Heidi, Renata, Corin y Gianna hablando en voz muy baja, con las cabezas unidas. Al verme llegar se enderezaron y me lanzaron miradas hostiles y desaprobadoras.

La que me llamó la atención fue Gianna. Ella jamás se habría atrevido a mirarme así un par de semanas atrás… Y ahora se veía realmente furiosa.

Pero como no me dijeron nada, no veía cómo podía empezar a defenderme. Además no le debía ninguna explicación a esa tropa de arpías.

A la única que le debía algo era a Bella, y ella también tenía una o dos cosas que esclarecer.

Pasé caminando a paso normal frente al escritorio sin mirar a las cuatro urracas, y en cuanto les di la espalda escuché sus murmullos… "Bastardo…", "Increíble…", "Cómo tiene cara…", "Traidor…".

No me digné a reconocer que las podía escuchar, simplemente las ignoré y seguí adelante.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Bella. Me imaginé que si estaba cabreada conmigo no querría usar mi cuarto, y estaba en lo correcto. Al acercarme a nuestra ala afiné el oído esperando escuchar su corazón y su respiración. Pero no había ningún ruido… Bella no estaba ahí.

Entré a su habitación esperando encontrar alguna pista, pero no había nada. El rastro de su aroma no era reciente, Bella se había ido hacía varias horas.

Crucé a mi habitación desesperanzado. Dónde podría estar? Dónde buscarla? Odiaba la idea de tener que buscarla en la habitación de Demetri, pero lamentablemente sería mi próxima parada.

Pero al entrar en mi habitación lo primero que vi frente a mí, en el suelo junto a la ventana, fue mi camiseta de U2, la que Isabella llevaba puesta esa mañana. Me la había ido a devolver… Era como la confirmación de nuestro distanciamiento.

Me agaché y la recogí, llevándomela a la nariz inmediatamente con los ojos cerrados. Era como volver a tenerla junto a mí… Pero no.

Abrí los ojos y dejé caer mi mano empuñando la camiseta, y mi mirada se clavó en el exterior… Específicamente en el jardín... Específicamente en la zona donde estuve consolando a Victoria. Cómo se habrá visto esa escena desde esta ventana? Sería posible que Bella nos hubiera visto cuando entró a devolver mi camiseta? No, eso sería demasiada coincidencia, demasiada mala suerte… Pero… Pero Bella no me parecía el tipo de persona que dejaría mi camiseta (una camiseta que ella prácticamente veneraba) tirada en el suelo.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Todos en La Corte me odiaban por lo que creían que había hecho, y Bella probablemente había visto una escena completamente fuera de contexto y asumido lo peor.

Tiré la camiseta a mi cama y corrí a la habitación de Demetri. No había nadie. Y gracias al cielo tampoco había rastros de Bella.

Tragándome el orgullo bajé al piso principal y comencé a preguntar a quienes me crucé en el pasillo si habían visto a Bella. Todos actuaron fríamente, y la respuesta generalizada fue un NO, sin detalles.

Hasta que le pregunté a Aftón.

-Aftón, estoy buscando a Bella, la has visto?

-Sí – Dijo él con una mirada dura, desafiante, llena de reproches.

-Dónde? Necesito encontrarla – Le dije sin reprimir mi ansiedad.

-Se fue – Dijo y me dio la espalda siguiendo su camino.

-Cómo que se fue? Se fue adonde? – Pregunté

-No lo sé – Respondió sin volverse. Él no hablaba con nadie excepto su esposa… Y últimamente, Bella.

-Aftón por favor, podrías dejar de ser tan críptico por 5 segundos y decirme qué es lo que viste? – Le rogué.

-Lo que vi… - Respondió respirando profundo y mirándome por sobre el hombro - Lo que vi fue a Demetri corriendo hacia el subterráneo con Isabella sollozando en sus brazos – Espetó.

-Mierda! Cuándo fue esto? – Pregunté.

-No sé, tal vez unos 20 minutos después de la audiencia de tu _amiguita_ – Respondió lleno de desprecio.

-Gracias – Murmuré descorazonado y me despedí con un gesto que él no respondió. Lo más probable era que Bella nos hubiera visto en el jardín y se hubiera imaginado lo peor…

Regresé a la habitación de Bella.

No quería entrar en la mía.

Todo me recordaba a ella. Todas mis cosas guardaban su presencia. Ella había usado mi ropa; hojeado o leído mis libros; jugado con mis consolas; visto ridículas películas en mi tele, que tanto le gustaba; había dormido en mi cama y hasta mi laptop guardaba el recuerdo del día que jugamos _Lifeless_ con mis amigos nerds.

Mi estado del ánimo cambiaba por minutos, pasando de la tristeza por perderla, a la rabia porque no me dejó explicarme, a la preocupación de no saber dónde ni cómo estaría. Al menos sus cosas estaban todavía en su lugar. Eso significaba que volvería. Al menos se quedaría cerca de mí.

Me senté en su cama, saqué mi celular y empecé a jugar, tal como el día que lo conocí… Angry Birds.

Jugué varias horas, y después me recosté de espaldas completamente estirado sobre la colcha y miré al techo, hasta que escuché que se acercaba alguien por el pasillo, y esa persona tenía un corazón que latía.

Pero no era Bella, ya que los pasos eran de alguien que calzaba tacones… Entonces era Gianna.

Gianna entró a la habitación arrastrando una enorme maleta con una mano y un neceser en la otra. Prendió la luz y dio un grito al verme. Probablemente no esperaba encontrarme ahí.

-Félix! Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó.

-Espero a Bella – Respondí.

-Bella no quiere verte – Afirmó ella con una determinación que no le conocía mientras abría la maleta y sacaba otra más pequeña de adentro, y luego una tercera aún más pequeña, como si fueran parte de una matryoshka.

-Eso me lo tiene que decir Bella – Le dije con la voz baja, esa que sabía que le daba miedo – Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Qué es lo que parece? – Preguntó sin demostrar miedo. O su lealtad hacia Bella era a toda prueba o el ser aceptada por algunas vampiras le hacía sentirse más segura de su posición en el castillo. Probablemente las dos.

-Responde – Gruñí.

-Empaco – Dijo ella abriendo el closet y comenzando a llenar las maletas de manera rápida y eficiente.

-Dónde se va? – Insistí. Mi esperanza de que Bella se mantuviera cerca aunque hubiéramos peleado, se esfumaba con cada brazada de ropa que caía en las maletas.

-No sé – Respondió sin mirarme – Por lo que entiendo aún no tiene dónde quedarse… Puede quedarse conmigo unos días si quiere, pero eso lo tiene que decidir ella.

Y nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio cada vez más hostil.

-Por qué no dices de una vez lo que estás pensando? – Le pregunté mientras cerraba los cierres de las maletas con movimientos bruscos y a tirones.

-Y qué importa lo que yo pienso? – Prácticamente me ladró.

-Sólo dime – Dije sonando condescendiente incluso para mis oídos.

-Lo arruinaste todo – Me dijo furiosa, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez – Le hiciste daño, ella no se lo merecía. Ya la han herido bastante en el pasado, y ella confiaba en ti. Hasta yo confiaba en ti y le dije que eres un buen tipo, que podía creer en ti. Y nos decepcionaste a las dos!

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando – Le dije – Ni siquiera estabas ahí cuando sucedió todo.

-No, yo no estaba ahí, pero estaban todos los demás. La humillaste frente a toda La Corte; elegiste defender a tu ex cuando ella iba a atacar a Bella; pusiste en segundo lugar a tu carga… Es verdad que no sé mucho, pero tengo entendido que eso te hace un maaaal guardaespaldas – Dijo volviendo a su tarea, pero casi temblando de rabia - Me equivoco? Me contaron mentiras?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – Respondí sintiéndome acorralado.

-No, no tienes… Y admítelo, no puedes, porque no importan las razones que te impulsaron, el resultado es el mismo… Igual la heriste. La heriste tanto que se fue llorando. La heriste tanto que se muda sin saber adónde va a llegar. La heriste y te odio por eso. Bella es la única persona que genuinamente se ha preocupado por mí, es la única amiga que he tenido, y si, a veces es un poco rara, pero siempre es bienintencionada y amable con todos. No se lo merecía… – Dijo y terminó de ordenar el equipaje junto a la puerta – Adiós.

-Gianna… - Traté de decir algo pero realmente no pude. Ella estaba en "modo protector" y en realidad tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

Dio lo mismo, Gianna no miró atrás y se largó.

Volví a sentarme en la cama y me incliné apoyando mi cabeza con mis manos. Me quedé ahí, congelado, como un computador en estado de suspensión, sin moverme, sin respirar, simplemente esperando que pasara algo.

Hasta que rato después regresó Gianna. Entró, me vio y retrocedió.

-Oh… Sigues aquí – Dijo y se paró en el pasillo junto a la puerta.

-Sí, estoy aquí – Le dije y me puse de pié y caminé hasta ubicarme en el pasillo frente a ella. Me apoyé en la pared y crucé los brazos.

Gianna me dio una mirada de exasperación y resopló.

Yo la miré de vuelta, supongo que reflejando mi estado de ánimo.

Pasados unos minutos de miradas odiosas de un lado hacia el otro, se escucharon pasos de dos personas en el pasillo.

Y un corazón.

Bella.

En cuanto apareció por la esquina y nos vio, frunció el ceño.

Usaba un vestido de verano celeste pálido con puntos blancos, un cárdigan y unas Converse azules. Su cabello estaba desordenado como si hubiera estado expuesto al viento, y sus mejillas parecían un poco quemadas por el sol.

Era maravillosa.

Y como la adolescente de 18 años que era, tomó la actitud más inmadura posible y me ignoró.

Pasó a mi lado sin mirarme y saludó a Gianna con un abrazo. Tuvieron una conversación intrascendente sobre las ridículas maletas de diseñador de Gianna, que en cualquier otro momento me habría divertido. Mientras ellas hablaban Demetri y yo cruzamos miradas y él se encogió de hombros. Al menos no había condena en sus ojos, sino más bien incertidumbre.

Finalmente se repartieron el equipaje y comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Primero Demetri, luego Gianna y finalmente Bella.

Cuando pasó a mi lado me moví por primera vez y le tomé el brazo.

-No te vas a ninguna parte, tenemos que hablar – Gruñí.

Ella me miró con los ojos enormes, como si yo hubiera sido una estatua que de pronto cobraba vida. Tenía rastros de haber llorado hacía poco, sus párpados aún un poco hinchados y los ojos levemente enrojecidos.

-No – Susurró.

-No? – Pregunté desconcertado. De todas las respuestas posibles no me esperaba esa.

-No – Repitió cuadrando los hombros. Los otros dos se detuvieron y observaron atentos, listos para intervenir.

-Tenemos que hablar – Dije marcando cada palabra.

-No hay nada que decir. Te debo un montón de dinero, tenemos que sacar la cuenta de cuánto para ver cuándo te podré pagar. La ropa, mi comida, mi apéndice… creo que eso sería, porque las costillas deberían correr por tu cuenta – Dijo. Demetri frunció el entrecejo.

-No vamos a hablar de dinero Isabella – Dije respirando profundo para no perder la paciencia. Sabía que ella me estaba aguijoneando, probando mis límites.

-Hay tres grandes temas de los que podríamos hablar. Nuestra relación comercial, o sea lo que me has prestado; nuestra relación profesional, la que ya no existe; y nuestra relación personal, que destruiste – Me dijo tratando de mantener la voz pareja. Pero podía sentir su emoción… Se estaba quebrando.

-No me obligues a hablar contigo con una audiencia porque lo voy a hacer – Amenacé.

Ella mordió su boca, considerando hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a ceder y hasta dónde quería proteger su intimidad.

-Demetri, Gianna, por favor, se pueden llevar mi equipaje? – Preguntó mirándolos - Yo te llamo cuando esté lista para que nos juntemos, vale? – Le dijo a Demetri.

Por lo visto ahora Bella tenía celular.

Y se lo compró Demetri.

-Estás segura? – Preguntó Gianna. Demetri se limitó a mirarla intensamente y finalmente asintió.

-Si amiga, no te preocupes – Respondió Bella.

-Sí me preocupo – Dijo Gianna mirándome fijamente.

-Anda – Dijo Bella besando su mejilla. Gianna frunció el ceño pero se giró y se fue sin decir más. Demetri la siguió unos pasos más atrás. Era claro que sólo se soportaban mutuamente por Bella.

Bella los vio desaparecer y se giró para entrar en su habitación. Se acercó a la chimenea, que se encontraba apagada, y se sentó en un sofá acurrucada sobre sus piernas. Como siempre, haciéndose una bolita cuando se siente vulnerable.

Yo no quería sentarme, tenía demasiada energía nerviosa, pero sé que soy demasiado grande y si ella se siente vulnerable, tener a una masa de músculos de casi dos metros paseándose como león enjaulado frente a ella, no ayudaría.

Me senté en un sillón en forma perpendicular a ella.

Bella no me miró. Tampoco se movió ni emitió sonido.

-Bella… Lo que pasó hoy… No debió haber pasado. Lo siento – Dije ahogándome en mis palabras, que no alcanzaban a expresar la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

-Qué es lo que no debió haber pasado? Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó ella sin mirarme.

-Mi reacción con Victoria… Fue instintiva… - Comencé a explicar.

-Ese es el problema, que la reacción que te nace es protegerla a ella cuando ella es una amenaza para mí. Fue un shock enterarme de que Victoria fue tu… lo que sea? Sí. Y no, no me gusta la idea de imaginarte con ella tampoco, pero eso es parte de tu pasado. No me incumbe. Eso probablemente ocurrió antes de que yo naciera y como ella debe haber miles. Racionalmente lo entiendo. Eres más viejo que el hilo negro y no eres un monje, vale. Pero de ahí a lo que pasó en el Salón del Trono? Eres la única persona que DEBÍA protegerme, y en cambio fuiste el único que puso su cuerpo frente a Victoria para que no la hirieran a ella mientras pedía literalmente a gritos mi cabeza! Mira… Yo no sé qué soy para ti, pero un novio no hace eso. Un guardaespaldas tampoco. Soy menos que esas dos cosas? O es ella tan importante? Sabes? No importa… Mejor que haya pasado esto ahora antes de que estuviéramos más involucrados. Te voy a devolver tu plata y va a ser como si nunca hubiera pasado nada – Dijo comenzando a ponerse de pié. Se notaba claramente que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Isabella siéntate! – Le ordené sin una pisca de gentileza. Ella se dejó caer en el sofá tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Habla – Susurró.

-Isabella, lo siento. Lo siento… te quiero y lo siento – Eran los dos únicos conceptos que importaban.

Ella suspiró y dos lágrimas rodaron silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé en el suelo a su lado. Con los dedos limpié sus lágrimas y ella se encogió un poco ante el contacto. Eso me dolió.

-Bella, te quiero… te quiero… te quiero… -Repetí y tomé sus manos y besé sus palmas. Su cuerpo se sacudió en sollozos silenciosos pero no dijo nada – Con Victoria estuve por un tiempo breve hace más de 100 años y nunca más. Nos despedimos en buenos términos, la considero una amiga, y cuando vi que la atacarían me puse frente a ella, pero no solo para protegerla, sino para contenerla, para impedir que se acercara a ti. Tú estabas bien resguardada, todos estaban en posición de ataque y Alec tenía la niebla en sus manos, a punto para anular a tu atacante. Yo sólo traté de impedir un desastre mayor, y todo se malentendió.

Después de que me llevé a Victoria la arrastré al jardín y traté de calmarla. Ella no está bien, perdió el rumbo y se aferra a la idea de venganza. Traté de razonar con ella pero no está estable. No se puede acercar a ti…

-O sea que no se ha acabado… - Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Oficialmente, sí, porque es lo que decretaron los Maestros, pero Victoria no tiene nada que perder, no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Creo que es posible que trate de llegar a ti – Expliqué.

-Los vi en el jardín… - Dijo ella encogiendo aún más las rodillas.

-Me lo imaginé cuando encontré mi camiseta junto a la ventana – Respondí.

-Me dolió… - Susurró.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Trataba de consolarla, de convencerla de seguir adelante – Dije poniendo sus palmas en mis mejillas y acariciándolas con mi rostro.

-Entonces? – Preguntó ella despacito, moviendo despacio sus pulgares contra mis mejillas. Un gran avance.

-Entonces me perdonas por mi error de juicio, jamás pretendí demostrar lealtad a Victoria por sobre la que siento por ti o los Volturi. Di una mala señal y es unánime, todo el mundo está cabreado conmigo, creo que hasta Aftón quiere patear mi trasero. Quizás hasta lo intente… Y si lo intenta lo voy a dejar ganar – Le dije, y en serio.

-Aftón te habló? – Preguntó sorprendida – Pensé que sólo nos hablaba a Chelsea y a mí… - Dijo pensativa. Yo me aproveché del momento tomándola de la cintura y sentándola sobre mis piernas, en la alfombra. Ella lanzó un gritito de sorpresa, pero se afirmó de mis hombros y ahí dejó las manos. Bien.

-Sí, pero básicamente para decirme que soy un cretino, no fue muy elocuente. Tú sabes que nunca lo es – Dije disfrutando de la cercanía… A lo mejor si podíamos arreglar las cosas.

-Conmigo si lo es – Dijo sonriendo un poco – Me ha contado muchas cosas, ha tenido una vida interesante.

-Te contó sobre su pasado? – Pregunté por un momento distraído por la noticia.

-Oh sí, conversamos montones mientras me enseña trucos de magia. Ya puedo sacar monedas de su oreja… Siempre que no sean monedas muy grandes – Me explicó.

-Bella, necesito saber que estamos bien – Le dije enrielándonos en el tema central.

-Lo que pasó me dolió un montón – Dijo bajando la mirada – No te hablo de la rabia, o los celos, o la humillación, que también sentí. Pero lo que más me dio fue una pena enorme, porque confiaba ciegamente en ti. En tan poquito tiempo confiaba en que no serías capaz de hacerme daño o decepcionarme. Y me equivoqué…

-Pero yo te quiero a ti – Le dije sonando desesperado.

-Dime una cosa… Cómo te sentirías si mañana aparece Edward aquí, dispuesto a matarte, y yo interpongo mi cuerpo entre ustedes arriesgando mi vida y defendiéndolo a él frente a todo el mundo? No te haría dudar de mi compromiso hacia ti? – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Comprendo – Dije, porque así era – Sería humillante y me haría cuestionar de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Eso es todo lo que te pido… Que me entiendas. Victoria fue importante para ti, no me gusta, pero así fue… Así es – Se corrigió – Sólo quisiera que lo de esta mañana hubiera ocurrido de otra manera.

-No va a volver a pasar – Le aseguré - No voy a volver tomar decisiones estúpidas, porque no hay decisiones que tomar… Siempre vas a ganar tú… Si aún quieres estar conmigo… - Le dije sin soltar su cintura. Nunca antes la había visto con un vestido, y se veía tan… adorable, como una muñequita.

-Yo te quiero – Dijo mirándome a los ojos, como asegurándose de que yo comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo; era la primera vez que me lo decía... Antes lo había insinuado, pero ahora lo estaba diciendo en voz alta, con todas sus letras. Tomó mi cara con sus dos manos y se reacomodó para quedar a horcajadas sobre mí – Te quiero – Dijo y besó mi mejilla – Te quiero – Y beso mi frente – Te quiero –Y besó mi mentón – Te quiero – Y besó la punta de mi nariz – Te quiero – Y besó la otra mejilla – Te quiero un montón… No me rompas – Susurró y besó suavemente mis labios.

Al principio no me moví por miedo a que el hechizo se rompiera, pero pronto no pude aguantar más y la abracé a mí tan fuerte como me atreví sin dañarla. Una mano acarició su espalda y la otra acarició sus muslos desde detrás de su rodilla hasta su trasero, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez.

-Dímelo de nuevo – Le rogué.

-Te quiero – Jadeó ella.

-Otra vez – Dije sin despegar mis labios de su piel.

-Te quiero – Dijo chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja y bañándola con su cálido aliento.

-Dime que eres mía – Dije necesitando la reafirmación.

-Tuya – Susurró, y nuestras lenguas volvieron a encontrarse.

-No volvamos a pelearnos… - Le dije aferrándome a ella, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello – Pensé que te perdía, te deshiciste de mí sin siquiera pedir una explicación.

-No me pareció necesaria, por lo que vi todo estaba claro, te reencontraste con tu ex y me dejaste para protegerla a ella. Nada más qué decir – Dijo ella tirándome el pelo de la nuca. No sé si lo hizo a propósito, y por supuesto que no me hizo daño, pero estaba claro que consciente o inconscientemente me estaba castigando.

-Dejemos todo esto atrás, puede ser? Los dos cometimos errores, yo al lanzarme frente a Victoria sin pensar en cómo se vería desde afuera… Y tú – Dije besando la punta de su nariz – Asumiste sin darme la oportunidad de explicar nada, y ahora estás encadenada a Demetri. Fuiste impulsiva al querer castigarme.

-Acepto todo lo que dijiste, excepto en lo de estar encadenada a Demetri. Él me ofreció renunciar a ser mi guardaespaldas si eso es lo que quiero… Dice que quiere el cargo pero no si lo obtiene sólo para que yo me pueda desquitar.

-Entonces eres mi carga otra vez? – Pregunté aliviado. Maldito cabrón ese Demetri, sabe perfectamente cómo jugar con la mente de Bella, pero ya pensaría luego en qué hacer, ahora tenía a Bella en mis brazos y en eso me iba a concentrar.

-No, le respondí que aunque tú y yo arregláramos nuestras diferencias él no era desechable. Yo no trato así a la gente... Demetri ha estado a mi lado en todo momento en que lo he necesitado, conmigo ha sido honesto y se ha portado muy bien – Dijo ella con voz un poco más firme. Ella sabía que yo tenía problemas con su relación con ese bastardo.

-Bella Demetri quiere… - Comencé a decir. Afortunadamente ella me interrumpió porque probablemente yo habría dicho algo bastante feo.

-…Quiere estar conmigo, lo sé, me lo ha dicho. Dice que necesita estar a mi alrededor, y a mí me gusta estar a su lado, él conmigo es muy diferente a como se muestra frente a los demás – Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su pequeña mano, como para suavizar el impacto de sus palabras.

-Apuesto a que sí, te estará mostrando su mejor cara. Bella por favor, si no vas a volver a ser mi carga al menos prométeme que vas a tener cuidado. Sé que Demetri no te va a forzar a nada, pero sí es muy bueno manipulando mujeres, tiene siglos de experiencia – Dije lo más diplomáticamente que pude.

-Creo que es bueno que no seas mi guardaespaldas, si estamos juntos las 24 horas del día te vas a aburrir de mí… - Dijo dándome besitos en el cuello.

-Imposible – Dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole más superficie que acariciar.

-No si queremos que esta relación dure… - Dijo lamiendo y chupando.

-Va a durar… Odié estar sin ti hoy – Dije con ambas manos agarrando su trasero, por debajo del vestido.

-Tienes que odiar estar sin mí _todos_ los días – Dijo besando mi boca, hambrienta.

-Mmmmmmh – Es todo lo que pude decir, ya bastaba de charla.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde mi nuca, por mi cuello, hombros y pecho, hasta llegar a mi estómago, arañándolo por sobre la camiseta. Subió acariciándome hasta los hombros y volvió a bajar. Esta vez le dio un tirón a la camiseta.

-Fuera… - Dijo entre besos – Fuera.

No cuestioné, actué. Mi camiseta voló por los aires y ni me fijé dónde aterrizó.

-Eres tan… - Dijo pasando sus manos por mi piel, delicadamente, como si trazara un mapa tridimensional de mi cuerpo – Grande… - Jadeó.

-Y tú tan pequeña – Dije besando desde su cuello hasta la parte expuesta de su pecho – Te deseo tanto Isabella…

Ella se arrancó el cárdigan exponiendo una delgada solera sin mangas. Preciosa. Provocadora. Y había estado vestida así durante todo el día. Con el bastardo.

-Ayúdame – Me susurró guiando mi mano hacia el cierre en su espalda.

Estuve a punto de preguntar "Estás segura?", pero eso habría sido cuestionar su juicio. Además ella podía detenernos cuando quisiera, simplemente diciendo "Basta".

Despacio bajé el cierre, disfrutando cada centímetro que descubría. Una vez que el vestido estuvo abierto enganché los tirantes a mis dedos y los deslicé por sus hombros lento, acariciándola con el resto de mi mano.

La parte superior del vestido arremolinó en su cintura exponiendo su sostén de encaje blanco. Era un ángel. Un ángel que jadeaba, se mordía la boca y me miraba como si yo fuera un gran envase de esos helados hechos de desperdicios nucleares que tanto le gustan… Lista para devorarme.

Subí las manos por su espalda para desabrochar el corpiño, pero me detuve. Era demasiado sexi como para desaprovecharlo.

-No lo vas a sacar? – Preguntó en un susurro.

-No es necesario – Dije bajando por su cuello y marcando el descenso con mi lengua hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, dejando un beso en el camino, sobre su corazón. El delgado encaje era completamente transparente, pero la textura rugosa era un estímulo extra al rosar su piel.

Bella enarcó su espalda de modo que su estómago quedó contra mi pecho y su pecho quedó libre para que yo jugara… Y eso es exactamente lo que hice.

Bella se retorció, me acarició y me arañó, me besó donde alcanzaba sin romper nuestro contacto, y los dos nos estábamos comenzando a desesperar.

El aroma de la excitación de Bella inundaba la habitación y mi erección estaba como para tallar vidrios.

El punto de quiebre fue cuando ella simplemente se dejó caer sobre mí, e instintivamente restregó su sexo contra el mío, buscando alivio y de paso enloqueciéndome. Su humedad había traspasado sus casi inexistentes bragas y podía sentir el calor abrazador que se concentraba entre sus piernas.

Yo jamás había estado con una humana (no siendo vampiro), por lo que no tenía punto de referencia para las sensaciones aumentadas que me afectaban estando con ella.

Bella decidió que le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo y rotó sus caderas otra vez, restregando su pecho contra mi torso y besando mi pecho y clavícula. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, y yo no atiné a más que a tomar su trasero con una mano y su cadera con la otra y guiar sus movimientos.

Aaaaaah… Mierda, era el paraíso, sentía todo aumentado, todo con ella era más.

Seguimos frotándonos el uno contra el otro como un par de adolescentes (Vale, supongo que ella lo era), pero eso no podía durar. Ambos necesitábamos más, y ese cambio de paso ocurrió cuando Bella sin previo aviso metió su mano entre sus piernas y me palpó, apretando, acariciando, tal vez calculando mi tamaño, no importaba. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás desfallecida, apoyándose en el sillón, y cerré los ojos, dejándola hacer.

Que jugara, explorara o midiera. Lo que sea mientras siguiera tocándome.

Cuando me hubo recorrido por completo se detuvo y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

Pensé que me diría que estaba asustada, o que yo era muy grande y no le cabría, o que quería esperar a que nos conociéramos mejor o a que la hubiera transformado… Pero no. Ella nunca hace lo que espero.

-Me vas a llenar por completo – Dijo metiendo su lengua en mi oído – Tú eres tan grande, y yo tan pequeña, y voy a estar llena de ti…

-Mierda Isabella no me digas esas cosas – Dije forzándome a pensar en cosas desagradables para no eyacular sin siquiera desabrochar mis pantalones.

-No quieres estar en mí? – Preguntó besándome el cuello y bajando, hasta que se volvió a sentar en mí – Mmmmmmh… -Gimió apoyando su frente en mi pecho.

-Tú sabes que quiero – Respondí jadeante, a pesar de no necesitar oxígeno.

-Tócame – Me pidió mientras con sus manos comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mis jeans.

Siempre me sorprendía cómo Bella pasaba de la timidez a la osadía. En un momento se estaba sonrojando por nada y en otro me estaba metiendo la mano en los pantalones para acariciar… Aaaagh!... Eso se sentía espectacular… Una mano en mi sexo, la otra en mi cuello, acercándome para besar su boca.

Nos besamos varios minutos mientras ella me acariciaba en el breve espacio disponible dentro de mis jeans, ya que seguía con los pantalones puestos. No alcanzaba a ser una masturbación, pero de todas formas era delicioso.

Mis manos se mantuvieron en su trasero, acariciándola con movimientos circulares, hasta que ella tomó una de mis manos y la llevó hacia el frente de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas.

-Tócame… - Dijo una vez más.

Y es exactamente lo que hice, pasando mis dedos primero sobre el encaje de sus bragas y luego las hice a un lado, para tocar su sexo mojado. Mis dedos se deslizaron sin problemas y cuando llegué a tocar su clítoris ella gimió y se aferró a mí con fuerza, metiendo la mano que tenía en mis pantalones aún más adentro, creando el espacio suficiente para liberarme.

Y entonces sí que nos estábamos masturbando mutuamente, torpemente al principio, pero agarrando confianza en lo que hacíamos a medida que nos acercábamos más y más a nuestro clímax.

Su mano comenzó a trabajar más rápido y yo pude sentir cómo se mojaba más y sus músculos temblaban de anticipación… Y entonces la penetré con dos dedos… una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, mientras mi pulgar seguía estimulando su clítoris.

La sentí contraer sus músculos interiores y me dejé ir. Cubrí su boca con la mía para tapar nuestros gemidos, y una vez que no quedaron más que nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros músculos lánguidos, la abracé con todo mi cuerpo.

Tomé un cojín del sillón y lo tiré al suelo, y luego nos giré y recosté a Bella sobre la alfombra con la cabeza sobre el cojín. Yo me recosté a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano.

Era un desastre, había semen por todos lados, estábamos a medio vestir, en especial yo, que me veía ridículo porque aún tenía los genitales expuestos, la habitación apestaba a sexo y lucíamos deslavados, agotados y radiantes.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecha. Luego estiró la mano sin abrir los ojos y acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Yo giré mi rostro para besar su palma y ella dejó su mano ahí, sobre mi boca. "Te quiero", modulé contra su piel. "Yo más", moduló ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios, que era la única pista que delataba que no estaba durmiendo.

Con la mano que no afirmaba mi cabeza acaricié su estómago. Era tan delicada, su piel casi transparente… y bajo el ombligo a la derecha, el parche de la herida de su operación.

-Bella tenemos que hacerte la curación – Susurré como para no disturbar la calma. Lentamente moví mi mano desde su estómago para guardar mi sexo en su lugar. Era indigno estar así de expuesto sin una erección que lo justificara.

-No, no hay que hacerla hasta mañana – Respondió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

-Eso sería si te hubieras quedado en cama, pero como anduviste dando vueltas quién sabe adónde… - Dije tratando de no sonar tan curioso como estaba. Fallé miserablemente.

-Las Viñas – Dijo ella – No caminé mucho, pescamos y yo dormí una siesta. Bueno, Demetri pescó 5 peces, a mí me picaron 2 veces pero los perdí al recoger.

-Qué Viñas? – Pregunté. Pescar? Desde cuándo Demetri sabía lo que era una caña de pescar?

-Las de Demetri, donde trabajo – Dijo bostezando. Se estiró y abrió los ojos – De verdad me vas a curar?

-A ver… mucha información… Demetri tiene viñedos? Cómo es que tú _trabajas_ ahí? Y por supuesto que te voy a curar. Pero primero te voy a bañar – Le dije aturdido, esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Demetri tiene viñedos desde hace una pila de años, pero nadie sabe porque nunca le había dicho ni llevado a nadie. Su terreno es atravesado por un río y ahí fuimos a pescar – Explicó con toda calma estirando la mano para que la ayudara a sentarse, y se acomodó el vestido sobre los hombros. Mi atención estaba en otra parte… Porqué Demetri le había mostrado a Bella algo que no le mostró nunca a gente que ha conocido durante siglos? Se me ocurría una sola explicación: Ese bastardo hijo de la gran puta se enamoró.

-Y bueno, hoy le tuve que pedir plata prestada para comprar un celular… - Comenzó a explicar el siguiente punto mientras yo la ponía de pié.

-Pensé que habíamos acordado en que yo te da… prestaría lo que necesitaras – Dije corrigiéndome a tiempo. A ella no le gustaba la idea de que yo le diera dinero.

-Eso fue antes de verte haciéndole arrumacos a esa perra sicótica que pedía mi cabeza ni 5 minutos antes – Respondió ella dándome la espalda y levantando su cabello para que abrochara su vestido.

-Bella, no es así… – Comencé a defenderme.

-Ya no importa, lo dejamos atrás – Dijo ella tajante – La cosa es estaba tan dolida contigo que sobre mi cadáver volvería a pedirte un favor, mucho menos un centavo, pero la plata la necesitaba igual, así es que le pregunté a Demetri si me prestaría la plata.

-Cuánto te dio? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta pero dispuesto a saldar la deuda de inmediato.

-Nada, me dijo que no me prestaría ni un peso porque sabía lo incómoda que haría sentir deberle dinero a todo el mundo… - Relató.

-Yo no soy todo el mundo – Dije calzándome mi camiseta.

-Nop, en ese momento eras una rata traidora y asquerosa – Respondió encogiendo los hombros – Bueno, entonces fue que me ofreció trabajo, en la Viña.

-Qué puedes hacer tú en un viñedo? Vas a ser temporera? Tomas vino siquiera? – Pregunté, ignorando el comentario de la "rata traidora y asquerosa".

-No, pero en este momento están remodelando la planta embotelladora y la sala de ventas, y Demetri necesita a alguien que vaya todos los días un rato a ver cómo avanzan y reportar si algo se ve sospechoso. Originalmente Demetri había pensado en encargar este trabajo a Gianna, pero como ellos ahora están peleados, me lo ofreció a mí – Dijo Bella, tan crédula, tan inocente… Demetri sería muy capaz de comprarse un jodido viñedo si eso significaba tener una posición ficticia que ofrecer y aumentar sus posibilidades con Bella.

-Ya veo – Dije por decir algo y porque lo que dijera sería tomado a mal. Bella creía en Demetri, y mientras no tuviera pruebas concretas de que él mentía más me valía quedarme callado.

Abrí las ventanas de par en par para ventilar.

Bella se calzó el cárdigan, y ordenó el sillón y la alfombra.

Tomé en neceser de Bella y nos dirigimos a mi dormitorio.

-Todos tus artículos de tocador están aquí – Le dije al abrir la puerta – Gianna está hecha una fiera conmigo, mucho más que con Demetri, pero aun así no se atrevió a entrar a mi habitación sin ser invitada. Inteligente de su parte, si la hubiera descubierto sacando tus cosas de aquí hay una buena posibilidad de que la hubiera almorzado.

-Félix! Gianna simplemente es una amiga fiel y solidaria… No puedes almorzar a mis amigos! – Me regañó.

-Cada persona que conoces se convierte en tu amigo, eso reduce bastante mi menú – Respondí tomando su cintura y acercándola a mí.

Ella me abrazó y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Estoy segura de que lo vas a poder manejar – Dijo estirando el cuello y ofreciéndome su boca. La acepté con entusiasmo. Nos besamos larga, apasionadamente, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por un molesto timbre telefónico. Provenía de una de las tres bolsas de papel con el logo de la compañía telefónica 3. Bella sacó un teléfono de color rosa pálido metalizado y contestó.

-Buona notte, Bella parla – Cambia (*Buenas noches, habla Bella – Cambio)

-Demetri. Dónde estás? – Preguntó él sin ni saludar.

-En la habitación de Félix, me tiene que hacer las curaciones de la operación – Respondió ella. La podría haber besado por hacerle saber que estaba sola conmigo y que pronto la estaría tocando cerca de lugares que él sólo soñaba explorar.

-Se abrió la herida? – Preguntó - Se te salen las tripas?

-No creo, aún no la revisamos, pero hay que tener cuidado, acuérdate de que debería estar en reposo absoluto.

-Lo había olvidado… Bueno, al menos no te llevé a escalar – Dijo él – Te voy a buscar? – Preguntó.

Bella me miró preguntándome con la mirada qué decir.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí – Le dije tratando de sonar despreocupado – No es que me estés quitando la cama.

-Mmmmmh… Si, mejor, no tengo ganas de llegar a ordenar mi nueva habitación – Dijo ella como considerándolo.

-Necesitas que te lleve algo? – Preguntó Demetri sin evidenciar sus sentimientos.

-Gianna no sacó mis artículos de tocador de esta habitación, y yo tengo conmigo un neceser lleno con no sé qué, y supongo que Félix me prestará una camiseta para dormir – Respondió.

-Entonces ya lo perdonaste… Bueno, eso fue rápido – Dijo en un tono más amargo – Supongo que vuelve a ser tu guardián?

-Demetrio! Qué hablamos esta tarde? Tú no eres desechable. Soy tu carga y tú eres mi jefe, ese es el trato a menos que te hayas arrepentido… - Lo regañó Bella_. Demetrio?_

-Chica Zombi no eres justa – Suspiró suavizando el tono – Mañana entonces?

-Dónde vas a estar por la mañana? – Preguntó ella.

-Contigo – Respondió él como si fuera obvio.

-Vale, te parece si nos vemos en la cocina a las 9:00am? Ahí decidimos qué vamos a hacer, está bien? – Preguntó ella en un tono sedante, claramente capaz de apaciguarlo.

-Descansa, y cuidado con lo que dices en tus sueños – Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Adiós – Respondió ella a la nada.

-Por qué debes tener cuidado de lo que dices en tus sueños? – Pregunté. Odiaba que tuvieran códigos privados.

-Uh… Cuando me quedé dormida esta tarde parece que hablé bastante en mis sueños. Cuando desperté Demetri estaba a mi lado mirándome raro. A mí me dio vergüenza y no quise saber qué fue lo que dije – Dijo ella enrojeciendo. Cómo podía sonrojarse por eso después de lo que acabábamos de hacer?

-Demetrio? – Seguí interrogándola, sabiendo que estaba mal comportarme como un miembro de la (no muy santa) Inquisición.

-Es como debió llamarse… Su padre era el único que lo llamaba así – Respondió ella.

-Demetri te habló de su pasado? – Le pregunté. Esto estaba cada vez peor. Hasta donde yo sabía, NADIE excepto Aro conocía la historia humana de Demetri, y eso porque la leyó de su mano, no porque Demetri quisiera compartirla. Por qué se abría a Bella de esta manera? Por qué había elegido precisamente a la mujer que amo? Por qué me encontraba a veces odiando a mi mejor amigo?

-Sip… La verdad es que no debería hablar de eso, él dijo que nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni había llevado a nadie a pescar o a los cerezos… - Dijo Bella y abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

-Cerezos? – Pregunté pensando en qué podría significar… Un lugar? Una tienda? Un árbol? Una finca? Una casa?

-No te puedo decir porque no es mi historia, pero te juro que no es nada malo – Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, dibujando en el aire una cruz sobre su corazón.

Mierda, tuve que sonreír.

-Te quiero, rarita – Dije besando su frente.

-Y yo a ti, nerd-virgen-con-novia-inflable – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a la ducha – Le dije dándole una palmada en el trasero.

-Nos vamos a duchar juntos? – Preguntó entusiasmada.

-No… Aún no, por varias razones… Pero pronto – Prometí.

-Me gustaría enjabonarte la espalda – Dijo entrando al baño, mirándome sobre su hombro – Tú has visto más de mí que yo de ti – Dijo y con un pié empujó una zapatilla en el talón, lanzándola en un rincón.

-Pronto – Dije alcanzando el cierre de su vestido y deslizándolo con facilidad por su espalda. Su vestido cayó al suelo y ella quedó cubierta sólo con esa exquisita lencería que justificaba plenamente que hoy no hubiera cenado a Gianna – Gírate – Dije con la voz más baja y ronca, casi un gruñido.

Bella obedeció inmediatamente y quedó frente a mí esta mujer que me encandilaba. Tal vez no era la más hermosa, tal vez no era perfecta, pero era exactamente lo que deseaba, incluidas las cicatrices y hasta las pequeñas desproporciones humanas que el vampirismo probablemente corregiría.

-Lamento tener que quitarte esto – Dije rodeándola con mis brazos para desabrochar su brasier – Es interesante cómo a veces la insinuación de desnudez es tanto o más poderosa que un cuerpo completamente descubierto.

-Estás diciendo que prefieres taparme a verme en bolas? Debería estar ofendida? – Preguntó, y pude ver que afortunadamente no se sentía realmente insultada.

-No, simplemente digo que me estoy haciendo adicto a la lencería. Nunca antes me llamó la atención, pero en ti es… Inspiradora – Dije y descubrí sus pechos.

-Inspiradora… Sabes lo que me inspira a mí? – Preguntó.

-Dime… - Susurré.

-Cuando tu piel desnuda se roza con la mía. Quítate la camiseta… Prometo portarme bien – Dijo con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Me la iba a quitar de todas maneras para que no la mojes cuando me salpiques – Respondí – Pero no va a haber mucho roce, no en la ducha – Dije y me quité la camiseta.

-Félix… Eres… Más que guapo, eres imponente… Eras así como humano? Tan grandote? Tan musculoso? – Preguntó estudiándome mientras se abrazaba el estómago, juntando inconscientemente sus pechos de una manera muy tentadora.

-No es que yo haya usado el sistema métrico en esa época, así es que no tengo una equivalencia… Pero ahora mido 1.95mt, en ese entonces era un poco más bajo, aunque no sé cuánto, porque nunca me medí. De todas maneras era con mucho la persona más alta que conocí como humano. Y siempre tuve un desarrollo muscular privilegiado, pero con el cambio crecí en estatura y musculatura. Me sentía un fenómeno, aún entre vampiros era un gigante… La gente antes era más baja… - Dije deslizando sus bragas por sus piernas. Quedé de rodillas frente a ella y le di un casto beso a su pubis. Ella se estremeció pero siguió la conversación. Me puse de pié y abrí la llave del agua caliente.

-S… Sí, lo vi en un documental… Tenía que ver con l… Las deficiencias de distintas vitaminas y minerales en la alimentación – Respiró profundo con los ojos cerrados - Y ciertas enfermedades que afectan el crecimiento.

-Exactamente – Dije besándola en la punta de la nariz – Amárrate el pelo, no quiero perder tiempo esta noche secándolo.

Bella se anudó el pelo en un moño alto y entró a la ducha, dejándose hacer. Usé una esponja empapada en su body wash para lavar cada centímetro de su cuerpo salvo la zona parchada, su rostro y su sexo.

La zona de la operación no se debía mojar. Su rostro lo lavaba sólo con agua. Y su sexo lo lavé con mis propias manos, para tortura de ambos.

Al terminar de lavarla y enjuagarla, la sequé bien y envuelta en una toalla la cargué hasta el cajón de las camisetas.

-Me imagino que ahora que salí de la categoría de "rata traidora asquerosa" vas a aceptar una de mis camisetas para dormir – Le dije olisqueando su cuello.

-Sip, ahora sí. Abre el tercer cajón, ese aún no lo he revisado… - Me dijo apuntándolo.

Fuimos mirando y descartando camisetas, porque "no representaban el humor adecuado", porque esta no era una noche rockera, ni confederada, ni grunge, ni disco, ni pop, ni de baladas, ni de soul o de folk… Era imposible! Hasta que apareció una camiseta que nunca pensé que le interesaría, y se aferró a ella.

-Damien Rice? – Pregunté extrañado – No pensé que te gustaría, es más romántico y sufrido que los pateatraseros que te suelen gustar…

-Es cierto, suelen gustarme las leyendas del rock, peeeero Damien Rice no es sólo un baladista, él escribe letras excelentes, toca un montón de instrumentos, es guapo pero un poquito nerd (lo que lo hace adorable) y más encima es irlandés – Dijo mientras yo la depositaba cuidadosamente de pié en la bajada de cama.

-Y qué con que sea irlandés? – Pregunté y ella me entregó una camiseta que había elegido para mí.

-Aaaaaamo a los irlandeses y a todo lo irlandés! Glen Hansard también es irlandés, por eso tu camiseta – Apuntó a la que me había entregado, que yo había comprado hacía años en Londres, en la tienda oficial de "Once" (el musical escrito por Glen Hansard que ganó el Oscar a Mejor Canción Original) - Y creo que si él se apareciera aquí y ahora, tendrías que amarrarme a la pata de la cama para que no me fugara con él… Sus canciones son… Uf! Son demasiado – Dijo perfectamente seria – Claro que también me fugaría con Aidan Turner, Colin Farrell, y sobre todo con Jonathan Rhys Meyers. Por él creo que roería la cuerda con los dientes…

-Ya veo – Atiné a decirle desde el closet mientras me quitaba mis jeans manchados con mi semilla y me calzaba pantalones deportivos limpios y la dichosa camiseta – Y puedo saber por qué esta fascinación con los irlandeses? – Pregunté como siempre sin saber qué tan enserio me estaba hablando.

-Desde pequeña me ha gustado Irlanda, desde que alguna vez vi fotos de un paisaje que mostraba una casa de piedra con techo de paja, colinas verdes, ovejas pastando, las nubes que anunciaban tormenta, y el mar. Lo vi en un libro, no sé cuál… Tal vez era la revista National Geographic… No lo sé… Pero para mí que vivía en el desierto, era como el escenario de los cuentos, era donde vivía la princesa Buttercup con Westley , el gigante, e Íñigo Montoya – Al ver mi cara de desconcierto agregó – De "La Princesa Prometida"! Es una película fantástica, tienes que verla, está en Netflix… - Dijo señalando mi laptop - Bueno, por qué amo a Irlanda… Porque es un lugar lleno de castillos, pubs tradicionales, praderas de color verde esmeralda con suaves ondulaciones, una rica mitología, montones de supersticiones, una sufrida y larga historia… Y ese acento! Es maravilloso, no importa que no se les entiende ni la mitad de lo que dicen, me gusta igual. Sueño con ir algún día… Irías conmigo? – Preguntó llena de entusiasmo y expectativas.

-Levanta – Le dije y ella levantó los brazos. Le calcé la camiseta del jodido irlandés que me había gustado hasta hacía sólo media hora – La pregunta, bambina, no es si yo te acompañaría, sino si te dejaría ir sola. Si _cualquiera y todos _los hombres irlandeses te gustan, entonces no hay fuerza en la Tierra que me aleje de tu lado.

-Siiiiiiiii! – Aplaudió – Vamos a Irlanda, el mejor lugar del mundo! – Casi se pone a saltar. La atraje a mí y la inmovilicé.

-Si te da gangrena y mueres no vas a ninguna parte. Recuéstate para cambiar tu vendaje – Le ordené. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y se quedó completamente inmóvil, y una vez abierto el botiquín levanté su camiseta para encontrarme con que había olvidado ponerle ropa interior. Mierda.

Traté de enfocarme en mi trabajo y en la cháchara de Bella acerca de todas las cosas que haríamos en Irlanda, incluyendo visitar la Planta Embotelladora de la cervecería Guinness, disparar con una escopeta a discos de cerámica lanzados por un cañón desde el jardín de un castillo, buscar tréboles de 4 hojas, hospedarnos en antiquísimas hosterías embrujadas, caminar de la mano por los antiguos caminos de tierra bordeados por pequeños muros de piedras, e ir a un concierto íntimo (y por supuesto que ficticio) en el que tocaría Damien Rice, Lisa Hannigan, Glen Hansard y Markéta Irglová, quién es checa, no irlandesa, pero Bella se lo perdonaría por ser tan cool y talentosa. En su fantasía Glen y Markéta no estaban peleados y eran 10 años más jóvenes. Para el caso podrían llegar a cantar montando unicornios, todo era un hermoso sueño.

Para cuando terminó de contarme sobre las camisetas increíbles que compraríamos en su concierto épico, yo ya había terminado de curarla y la había abrigado con los cobertores.

-Pareciera que hace tanto tiempo que no estamos aquí, los dos solos… - Suspiró con la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta de "Once" y comenzó a dibujar círculos y corazones con sus dedos... A veces deletreaba alguna palabra que yo debía adivinar... Yo sólo la mantuve firme y segura en mis brazos, hasta mucho después de que dejó de garabatear en mi estómago porque se quedó dormida.

Me quedé mirando al techo toda la noche, sintiéndome más fuerte y más vulnerable que nunca antes.

**Aaaaaaaw! Ven que las cosas mejoran? Tienen que pelear para poder reconciliarse!**

**Abrazos y nos leemos pronto**

**A.**


	21. Chapter 20: Celos, Peces, IPhones

**Hola a todos, a continuación veremos cómo Bella se reinserta en lo que deberá ser su vida cotidiana.**

**Ojalá les guste y no se lo tomen demasiado en serio.**

**Cariños.**

**Capítulo 20**

Do you come  
Together ever with him?  
Is he dark enough?  
Enough to see your light?  
Do you brush your teeth before you kiss?  
Do you miss my smell?  
And is he bold enough to take you on?  
Do you feel like you belong?  
And does he drive you wild?  
Or just mildly free?  
What about me?  
What about me?

_Accidental Babies / Damien Rice_

**BELLA POV**

Desperté abrazada a Félix como un monito, aferrándome a él con mis cuatro extremidades… Era maravilloso saber que estábamos juntos y en la misma página, era maravilloso simplemente estar a su lado.

Por un instante pensé que lo había perdonado demasiado rápido, no quería sentar un mal precedente que indicara que me podía pisotear y yo lo aguantaría todo, pero esta era nuestra primera pelea y ambos aún nos estábamos acomodando el uno al otro.

Se la había llevado barata, pero sólo por ésta vez… Sin importar cuanto lo quiero, ni qué tan sexi, guapo, y enorme es… Ni lo bien que nos entendemos… Mierda! Ojalá se porte bien, que no lo quiero perder…

-Hola preciosa – Me dijo besando mi coronilla. Yo estaba enredada en él con mi cabeza en su pecho, así es que no sé cómo se dio cuenta de que había despertado… Tal vez un cambio en mi respiración? – En qué piensa tanto esa cabecita fucsia? – Yo lo apreté fuerte como saludo y restregué mi mejilla su pecho, empapándome de su olor.

-En ti… Pensaba en ti – Dije muy bajito. No era necesario subir el volumen.

-Puedo saber en qué específicamente? – Preguntó apoyando su mentón contra mi cabeza.

-En que quiero que estemos bien, en que me gustas mucho en muchos sentidos y en que no me gustaría tener que mandarte al demonio – Respondí lo más honestamente posible.

-Yo odiaría que me mandaras al demonio – Dijo él acariciando mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, recordándome que no traía ropa interior – Cuando te den ganas de hacerlo, respira profundo y conversémoslo durante 10 minutos. Si después de eso aún te quieres largar… yo te cargaré las maletas.

-Me parece justo. Y si tú me quieres mandar al demonio a mí, qué? – Pregunté.

-Lo mismo, pero no es necesario que cargues mi equipaje – Respondió.

-Qué hora es? – Pregunté. Con esas gruesas cortinas cerradas era imposible adivinar.

-Las 8:30am – Me dijo.

-Por qué no me despertaste antes? Estoy atrasada! - Dije sentándome con esfuerzo. Él me ayudó a ponerme de pié.

-Porque estabas descansando y lo necesitabas – Respondió sentado en la cama y observándome correr como un pollo sin cabeza.

-Demetri me va a estar esperando a las 9! – Le dije, encontrando el enorme neceser y poniéndolo arriba de la cama. Lo abrí y podría haber besado a Gianna en ese momento… Había varias tenidas preparadas, incluyendo ropa interior y dos pares de zapatos. Ella debe haberse imaginado que no desarmaría mis maletas hasta estar establecida, y armó el neceser como bolso de viaje.

Esta Gianna, siempre ejecutiva, siempre preparada.

Escarbé un poco y estudié si usar pantalones capri u otro vestido. La ventaja de los vestidos es que no me apretaban la herida, y además imaginé que a Las Reinas les gustaría verme vestida como una señorita, sólo para variar.

-Tu _guardia_ Demetri es inmortal, no le va a hacer daño esperarte – Gruñó. Me preocupó Félix y su creciente hostilidad hacia Demetri… Por mi culpa se estaban separando dos mejores amigos.

-Félix… te quiero, por favor no te pongas celoso de lo que desee Demetri... Él no está haciendo nada malo, y nada va a pasar entre nosotros, porque yo te quiero a ti… - Le dije mirándolo atentamente para ver si lo aplacaba.

-Eso no significa que me tenga que gustar esta situación – Respondió.

-Es por poco tiempo, dentro de nada todos van a saber que estamos juntos – Dije con una sonrisa. Sería maravilloso poder andar con la frente en alto, sin mentiras.

-Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, que no te pueden tocar, que no te pueden mirar – Me dijo con una intensidad desacostumbrada.

-Espero que estés hablando en sentido figurado y no involucionando hasta convertirte en un cavernícola – Respondí con un guiño – Y ahora necesito que te vayas al otro lado de este piso por que debo ir al baño.

-Tú sabes que cuando estabas en el hospital… - Me dijo sonriendo.

-Lalalalalalalalala… No quiero saber, no quiero saber – Dije tapándome los oídos y por alguna absurda razón, cerré los ojos bien apretados – Lalalalalalalalala.

-Bella no es necesario que… - Dijo él.

-Paruresis, paruresis! – Exclamé.

-Cinco minutos – Concedió él.

-Vale – Dije abrazada a mi ropa y zapatos. Félix salió de su habitación y yo me dirigí al baño.

Hice mis necesidades y me di una rápida ducha lavándome el cabello, me depilé las zonas críticas y por último me lavé los dientes.

Al parecer Gianna me compró sólo vestidos estilo "vintage". Eran muy bonitos, aunque jamás se me hubiera ocurrido comprarlos para mí. El que usaría ese día era blanco, estampado con flores calipso y violeta y tallos verdes, y tenía el corte clásico de los vestidos de los años ´50s, como los que se veían en la serie "I love Lucy", con una falda amplia, una cintura estrecha y pabilos muy delgados, que me obligaron a elegir un sostén strapless o simplemente no usar.

Gianna no había incluido un sostén strapless así es que decidí no usar, pero no importaba porque mis pechos eran relativamente pequeños, pero firmes y no estaban caídos, y además el vestido tenía forro y no se traslucía. Me vestí, me encremé y me puse desodorante, y salí del baño en medio de una nube de vapor, con el pelo a medio secar y descalza, porque no me pude agachar para abrocharme las zapatillas Vans que pretendía usar.

Félix me esperaba sentado sobre la cama vestido sólo con unos jeans negros desgastados… Sin camiseta. Delicioso…

Él abrió los brazos y sonrió al verme, y yo me dirigí derechita hacia él.

Me abrazó y se agachó para descansar su mejilla en mi clavícula, aspirando despacio y muy profundo.

-Te quiero – Exhaló.

-Te quiero – Le dije enredando mis dedos en su espeso cabello.

-En todos mis años de vida he visto modas ir y venir, y nunca me ha interesado la ropa a excepción de mis camisetas, que tienen un valor sentimental… - Me dijo con sus manos firmes en mi cintura, acariciándome con los pulgares – Pero no recuerdo haber visto a nadie a quien le sienten mejor esos vestidos de los años ´50s que te has puestoi… Es como si los hubieran creado para favorecer tus mejores rasgos.

-Ya… No te burles de mí – Le dije sabiendo que probablemente estaba colorada.

-Te lo digo totalmente en serio, si no lo fuera me habría quedado callado, pero es verdad, te ves preciosa – Dijo depositando un suave beso en la base de mi cuello.

-Por qué no te has terminado de vestir? – Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Porque no me has elegido la camiseta del día… Me gusta que me vistas – Me dijo sin despegar los labios de mi piel.

-Ah, tienes suerte, eso lo estaba pensando en la ducha… Hoy te toca la de Bon Jovi vestido de Superhéroe… Es tan bizarra! – Le dije.

-Me imaginé que te gustaría esa… – Respondió y se puso de pié. Caminó hacia la cómoda dándome una maravillosa vista de su trasero modelado en esos jeans, abrió el segundo cajón y se calzó la camiseta. Perfecto…

-Y a ti qué te falta? – Me preguntó estudiándome.

-Me puedes poner las zapatillas? – Sacudí frente a él las zapatillas de lona bicolor: Lila y violeta – No me puedo agachar.

-Por supuesto, siéntate – Me empujó suavemente a la cama y me calzó una y luego la otra – No es que no me fascine tu estilo, pero me imaginaría que vestidos como estos van con otro tipo de zapatos, no? – Me preguntó lleno de incertidumbre, como con miedo a ofenderme.

-Sí, supongo que van mejor con sandalias de tacón o algo así, pero aunque Gianna incluyó un par en el neceser, la verdad es que me siento mucho más cómoda y estable sobre mis dos pies usando zapatillas urbanas – Dije haciéndome un moño alto y enrollando mi cabello sobre sí mismo para evitar peinarlo. Ya estábamos bastante atrasados.

-Tienes razón en privilegiar la comodidad, y además te ves increíble con tu estilo tal como es – Me dijo besando mi frente y tomándome de la mano para ponerme de pié.

-Ah! Lo último… - Le dije mordiendo mis labios sin poder evitarlo… Me regañaría.

-Bella…? – Preguntó.

-Se me mojó el parche y hay que cambiarlo… - Le dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Isabella tienes que empezar a tomarte este asunto en serio, estuviste al borde de la muerte, una infección es lo último que necesitas! Recuéstate – Me dijo apuntando a la cama recién hecha mientras él buscaba el botiquín.

Me levantó el vestido y suspiró.

-No me lo haces fácil, verdad? – Preguntó dándome una mirada general antes de comenzar la curación. No creo que se refiriera a nada relacionado con mi herida – Vamos a probar estos apósitos transparentes, se supone que son buenos para prevenir infecciones, y son impermeables.

-Si son tan buenos por qué no los usaste antes? – Pregunté.

-No me daban confianza, parecen parches para piscinas o bicicletas… Pero como insistes en mojar los apósitos tradicionales, vamos a probar estos – Dijo poniéndome un trozo de plástico flexible y transparente como el celofán. Se veía mi herida perfectamente y era bastante asqueroso.

-Se ve feo – Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-No importa, yo soy el único que lo va a ver y si estos apósitos funcionan me va a ser más fácil evaluar cómo vas sin destapar la herida todo el tiempo – Me dijo bajando la falda de mi vestido y poniéndome de pié.

-Vale, vale, qué vas a hacer hoy? – Pregunté enredando mis dedos en los suyos.

-Nada que no pueda delegar o aplazar. Quiero que estemos juntos – Dijo – Ayer te extrañé.

-Acuérdate de Demetri… - Le dije bajito, con ganas de que mejor no escuchara.

-Hijo de perra…! – Exclamó.

-Es tu amigo – Respondí – Quiero ir a ver a Las Reinas para llevarles sus regalos y porque las extraño a ellas y a su Guardia, porque las veo menos… Me ayudarías con… Mmmmmh… - o supe cómo decirlo.

-Te voy a ayudar con lo que quieras – Afirmó – Qué necesitas?

-Te acuerdas de las cosas que dije que quería antes de morirme? Que tú me ibas a ayudar?

-Por supuesto…

-No sé si eso sigue igual… Si pedirte un préstamo a ti o un adelanto a Demetri – Dije balanceando el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna hacia la otra.

-No más eso de pedir adelantos a Demetri – Dijo él con esa voz profunda y modulación lenta que tiene a veces cuando está muy cabreado pero no quiere que me dé cuenta – Eres mi novia y vas a acudir a mí como habíamos acordado. Cuando puedas y quieras en el futuro me devuelves la plata, lo que más tenemos es tiempo… Pero no quiero que sigas creando más lazos de dependencia con un hijo de puta que está claramente enamorado de ti.

-No está enamorado, es sólo que somos personas afines – Le dije – Demetri y yo nos entendemos…

-Si lo que pretendes al decir eso es tranquilizarme, no lo estás logrando – Me dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-Félix…

-Isabella…

-Quieres que te cuente lo que necesito? – Le dije desesperadamente cambiando de tema.

-Siempre – Suspiró.

-Pensé que puedes ir conmigo y Demetri a la torre, y mientras yo visito a Las Reinas, tú haces los arreglos para comprar mis pececitos y ver qué necesitamos para la laguna… Y también necesitamos instalar los HBOs… - Le dije.

-A ver, sobre los peces, no hay problema, y sobre los HBOs y los teléfonos que le compraste a Las Reinas, te lo debe reembolsar Gianna, es parte de los gastos operacionales del castillo, no tu responsabilidad, especialmente cuando no estás generando ingresos.

-Pero… - Traté de argumentar. Aunque lo que decía hacía sentido… - Pero yo quería que los teléfonos fueran mi regalo – Le dije.

-Son tu regalo de todas formas, a nadie le importa de dónde sale el dinero, es el gesto el que interesa. Aquí todos estamos forrados en billetes, pero nadie nunca se interesó en lo que podían necesitar las Reinas – Me dijo – Sólo tú, eso es lo que vale.

-Ellas necesitan otras cosas – Le dije – Las puedo comprar? Quién lo tiene que aprobar? – Me entusiasmé.

-Para tu buena suerte, la que aprueba los movimientos menores de la tarjeta de crédito es Gianna, así es que virtualmente puedes hacer lo que quieras – Me dijo.

-Qué es considerado "menor" y "mayor"? – Pregunté.

-Menor es lo cotidiano, las cuentas generales, reemplazo de equipamiento, viajes de negocios, ese tipo de cosas. Compras grandes son un Ferrari de 150.000 dólares… Eso lo aprueba Aro o alguno de los Maestros – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto! – Exclamé. Tomé las dos bolsas de papel con los celulares de Las Reinas y metí el mío en la tercera bolsa porque no tenía dónde más llevarlo. Necesitaba un bolso.

Félix se atravesó al pecho la correa del tradicional bolso de lona donde cargaba su laptop, y cuando estuvo listo estiré las manos hacia su cuello para que me cargara.

-Puedes caminar, flojita… No te estarás aprovechando un poco?– Me preguntó.

-Estamos apurados, Demetri hace rato que me debe estar esperando – Le dije insistiendo con mis brazos en el aire como una niña pequeña. Félix negó con la cabeza pero me tomó en sus brazos y echó a correr.

En un santiamén estábamos en la cocina.

Demetri me esperaba apoyado en la isla central, luciendo debidamente cabreado.

-Te tengo que comprar un reloj de pulsera, Chica Zombi? Aún no descubres que el celular tiene reloj_ y_ alarma? - Sus palabras eran mordaces pero cuando las dijo no me miraba a mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en quién hasta hacía poco llamaba su hermano.

-No le hables así – Gruñó Félix amenazante, dejándome en el suelo.

-No pasa nada, Demetri tiene razón – Dije poniendo mi mano sobre el brazo de Félix y mirando a Demetri tratando de decirle "no lo provoques"– Fue mi culpa, me quedé dormida y luego cuando estaba en la ducha arruiné el parche de mi herida y Félix se tomó el tiempo de regañarme, recordarme que puedo morir de septicemia y hacerme de nuevo la curación… Debí haberte avisado, fue desconsiderado de mi parte, nunca más… - Solté de sopetón.

-Está bien, tranquila, tampoco fue tanto tiempo – Dijo Demetri sonriendo un poco e incorporándose – Qué vas a desayunar?

-Sabes dónde están las cosas? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-Algunas – Respondió – Algunas veces vi comer a Gianna, pero supongo que lo que come ella no es lo mismo que comes tú.

-Noooop – Dije sonriendo, ya relajada – Ella en la mañana come cereales llenos de fibra que saben y se sienten como aserrín prensado. Yo quiero café con leche y un croisant con crema pastelera de los que compramos ayer, y jugo de naranja… - Comencé a detallar.

-Isabella… - Dijo Félix en tono de advertencia – Quieres otro bloqueo intestinal?

-No me va a pasar nada – Dije quitándole importancia - Además yo creo que el bloqueo me vino por culpa del "helado de chicle rosa", porque traía verdaderos trocitos de chicle y yo en lugar de escupirlos cuando ya no tenían color o sabor "rosa", me los tragué – Expliqué. Félix volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso es todo? – Preguntó Demetri sacando la leche, el jugo y un croisant del refrigerador.

-Y un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa – Dije acercándome a la panera.

Trabajamos en mi desayuno en silencio, y Félix estaba mudo, y se negaba a participar.

Yo estaba muy incómoda entre esos dos hombres, uno abiertamente hostil y el otro regodeándose en ignorarlo, así en cuanto metí mi leche al microondas, tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Gianna.

-Hola? – Saludó Gianna.

-Hola! Soy Bella, estás muy ocupada?

-No mucho, puedo hablar, pero debo quedarme plantada en Recepción todo el día – Dijo sonando fastidiada.

-Te puedo ir a ver en un rato? Necesito tu asesoría profesional – Dije.

-Oh, me muero de curiosidad! – Respondió.

-Bueno, cuando te desocupes podemos juntarnos un rato, tenemos mucho que discutir…

-Como por ejemplo? – Preguntó ella claramente buceando por información sobre mi relación con Félix.

-Como si vamos a mantener estos colores de cabello, mi cabello fucsia se está destiñendo! Cada vez que me lo lavo parece la escena final de Carry, cuando le vacían la sangre de cerdo en la cabeza… Tú quieres teñirte las mechas lila con tintura permanente o esperar que desaparezcan? He ahí el dilema… - Dije tratando de desviar su atención.

-Mmmmmmh… Lo pensaré. Cómo están tus uñas? – Preguntó.

-Mmmmmmh – Dije mirándome las manos – Bien, aunque algunas partes del esmalte está un poquito saltado en las puntas, porque ayer estuve en el campo, pero las calaveras se distinguen perfectamente.

-Inaceptable! – Exclamó – Ven en cuanto puedas y nos programaremos para reparar tus manos y conversar más tarde.

-Tú sabes que no me tienes que hacer las manos… Me encanta cómo quedan, pero no es necesario que lo hagas todo el tiempo.

-Me relaja – Respondió – Nos vemos, te tengo que cortar! – Y colgó.

Tomé desayuno y Félix se sentó a mi derecha y Demetri se quedó de pié apoyado en un mueble despensa, a mi izquierda. Entre ellos había una evidente rivalidad y yo la traté de sobrellevar hablando a Demetri de nuestros planes para el día, mientras bajo la mesa enredé mi tobillo en la pierna de Félix.

-Qué quieres hacer entonces Demetri? – Le pregunté – Yo voy a estar un buen rato con Las Reinas y Félix va a estar en la salita de la entrada de La Torre. Si quieres hacer otra cosa o si tienes trabajo que hacer, no hay problema… No sé, no te sientas obligado a aguantar horas y horas de aburrimiento por mi culpa, porque con Las Reinas voy a estar protegida.

-Voy a ir a buscar mi laptop, tengo que trabajar y voy a aprovechar de revisar mis otras inversiones – Dijo – Y arreglarlo todo para que mañana comiences a trabajar – Félix se puso rígido.

-Tan pronto? – Pregunté mientras lavaba la loza.

-Bueno, considerando que no es mucho el tiempo que te queda como humana y por lo tanto habilitada para lo que te necesito, cuanto antes empieces, mejor – Dijo Demetri a lo bruto, como es él.

-Vale, voy en la mañana o en la tarde? – Pregunté rogando que fuera en la tarde, odio madrugar.

-En la mañana – Sonrió al verme hacer un puchero – En la tarde las labores son más lentas, porque en Italia muchos duermen siesta después de almorzar.

-Qué tan temprano? – Pregunté.

-8:30am allá – Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Te odio – Le dije sin muchas ganas.

-No, no lo haces – Dijo sin inmutarse.

-Cómo voy a llegar al sitio? Me vas a prestar tu auto? – Pregunté súbitamente interesada.

-Ni en tus sueños, Chica Zombi, ni en esos sueños tan raros que tienes. En primer lugar mi auto no fue creado para ser usado en caminos de tierra, lo de ayer fue una excepción; y en segundo lugar, no tienes documentos de identidad ni una licencia de conducir, y basándome en tus habilidades motoras en general, no me consta que jamás la hayas obtenido – Dijo con esa sonrisa que usa para cabrearme.

-Bastardo! – Exclamé – Soy una excelente conductora, nunca me pusieron una multa.

-En primer lugar – Volvió a enumerar porque sabía que me cabreaba - Sólo llevas cuánto? Dos años manejando? Ese no es tiempo de prueba suficiente para demostrar nada… Y en segundo lugar, tu padre es el Jefe de Policía en ese pueblo donde vivías. Te podrían haber pillado robando supermercados y gasolineras todas las semanas y no te habría pasado nada… Bella… Bella… Lo siento! – Dijo acercándose y arrodillándose a mi lado cuando se me humedecieron los ojos ante su mención de mi padre. Me las había arreglado para no pensar en nadie de mi antigua vida, y entre mi nueva relación con Félix, mi hospitalización, mis nuevos amigos y Victoria me había resultado… Excepto que en ese momento la mención de Charlie por alguna razón me trajo un millón de emociones encontradas. La más fuerte era "Quiero a mi papá!".

-Está bien – Susurré bajando el rostro para que no me viera si alguna de las lágrimas que trataba furiosamente de retener se escapaba. Félix apoyó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, moviéndola en círculos. Demetri tomó mis manos en las suyas – En serio, está bien, he hablado de Charlie otras veces, sólo que ahora… No sé, lo dimensioné… La magnitud de lo que sucederá. Que nunca lo volveré a ver – Dije en un susurro.

-Chica Zombi, nonononono, ponte contenta otra vez – Dijo Demetri, que siempre se angustiaba cuando yo lloraba. No le importaba si estaba gruñona, avergonzada, furiosa, hormonal o lo que fuera, pero no triste, nunca triste - Tengo mi otro auto para que lo uses tu, y estoy seguro de que te va a gustar, porque tú eres así, rara…

-Tú no tienes otro auto – Afirmó Félix muy seguro, hablando por primera vez.

-Y en qué pensaste que la enviaría a trabajar? Caminando? Haciendo dedo? Es el mismo auto que uso para ir al campo desde que lo compré en 1953… -Respondió Demetri sin mirarlo – Que tú no estuvieras enterado es otra cosa. No es muy elegante, pero tiene su encanto… Aunque si prefieres puedo arrendar algo más moderno – Me ofreció.

-1953? - Pregunté levantando la mirada a Demetri – Mi papá me regaló una vieja camioneta Chevrolet del ´53 como regalo de bienvenida cuando llegué a Forks! – Dije apretando las manos de Demetri como si fuera un signo de que todo estaría bien. Miré a Félix para compartir mi alegría, pero él estaba mirando fijamente a Demetri, como evaluándolo.

-Qué auto es? – Preguntó Félix – Y dónde lo has tenido escondido todo este tiempo?

-Es un Land Rover Serie I, Station Wagon – Respondió Demetri – Y si no lo he tenido en el Castillo es porque quería evitarme todas las preguntas que vendrían junto al por qué me lo compré en primer lugar. Todo este asunto es privado, sólo mío, y ahora Bella está involucrada, pero ahí acaba. Nadie más se va a meter en el único trozo de vida privada que he podido construir – Dijo poniéndose de pié desafiante.

-Por qué Bella? Le vas a hacer daño! Por qué la tienes que contaminar con todo esto? – Preguntó Félix, exasperado.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, _ella_ me eligió a mí – Afirmó Demetri cabreando a Félix como no lo había visto antes. Y yo estaba literalmente en medio de la discusión.

-Porque estaba enojada conmigo, no porque le importes un comino. Déjala en paz! Te lo dije el primer día y te lo repito ahora, ella no es para ti – Dijo Félix comenzando a cabrearme a mí. Yo lo quería, era mi novio, pero yo no era su posesión. Y Demetri no hacía más que antagonizarlo, sabiendo exactamente qué botones apretar! Par de idiotas.

-CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! - Grité furiosa – Félix, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a tu mejor amigo – Demetri sonrió satisfecho – Y tú,_ jefe_, no necesitas provocarlo todo el tiempo, verdad? Yo no soy una cosa, y aunque ustedes hayan nacido en una época en que las mujeres eran tratadas como propiedad, les informo que eso ya se acabó. Espero de verdad que aprendan a ser amigos otra vez… Porque no quiero que me pongan en la posición de tener que elegir, no es justo. No quiero estar al medio! Y me voy a ver a Gianna, ustedes hagan lo que quieran, mátense si les apetece, pero no toquen el refrigerador.

Y con eso, tomé mis bolsas y me largué caminando como una tromba hacia recepción. No escuché pasos detrás de mí.

Gianna estaba sentada en una silla de cuero, hablando con un set de "manos libres" y escribiendo furiosamente en el teclado. Al verme sonrió y me señaló una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Bella! – Dijo cuando terminó la llamada. Se dio la vuelta al escritorio y me abrazó. Yo besé su mejilla y la abracé con fuerza.

-Algo te pasó – Me dijo en voz muy baja – Te ves rara…

-Grrrrrrr! Acabo de mandar al demonio a Félix y a Demetri. No sé qué hacer con ellos, como comportarme, qué decir y qué no…

-Volviste con Félix? – Preguntó. Yo no le había dicho exactamente que estábamos juntos, pero para alguien tan cercano a mí como ella, saltaba a la vista.

-Sí… - Susurré muy bajito – Y ese es el problema, que mi guardia ahora es Demetri, y Demetri no deja pasar oportunidad de cabrearlo…

-Bella, qué está pasando entre tú y Demetri? Al principio no te gustaba para nada y ahora parecen los mejores amigos – Mijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

-La cosa con Demetri es distinta, porque simplemente… conectamos. Nos entendemos, él me lee y yo lo leo a él. Que no me escuche Félix decir esto, pero es como si fuéramos almas gemelas, no románticamente, pero si en afinidad. Nos sentimos cómodos el uno con el otro – Traté de explicar.

-Ha pasado algo con él? – Preguntó – Te juro que no me enojo si pasó, si alguien sabe lo seductor que puede ser el bastardo, esa soy yo.

-No – Sonreí apretando su mano – Ya te dije, no es así entre nosotros. Somos buenos amigos, pero además él dice que me necesita… Creo que hace tiempo que Demetri no conectaba con alguien a un nivel no sexual o más profundo, y se aferra a la relación que tenemos.

-He visto cómo te mira, desde el principio te desea, pero ahora es más que eso… - Dijo ella – Hasta me ponía un poco celosa, porque a mí nunca nadie me ha mirado así.

-Es una posibilidad… - Reconocí - Pero lamentablemente yo quiero a Félix, y él está muerto de celos y queriendo matar a su mejor amigo, y te juro que no hay razón! Mis sentimientos están claros para ambos... Es una situación complicada, porque honestamente no me quiero separar de Demetri, pero me estoy enamorando rápidamente de Félix…

-Oh Bella! Lo siento – Me dijo luciendo una sonrisa triste y solidaria.

-Está bien, supongo que yo de alguna manera me lo busco. Mi actitud, mi lenguaje corporal o alguna feromona que exudo… No lo sé, pero de verdad, no es a propósito – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es porque eres preciosa y tienes una maravillosa personalidad – Afirmó muy segura – Y a propósito, ese vestido te queda increíble! Yo sabía que a ti te vendría perfecta la moda vintage… Los 50s y 60s fueron hechos para ti – Dijo orgullosa de su elección – Pero en serio? Con zapatillas Vans? – Preguntó mirando mis pies como quien mira una aberración, como un gato apareándose con un cerdo o algo así de contrario a las normas de la naturaleza.

-Es mi toque personal – Le dije sacándole la lengua – Además no queremos que ruede por las escaleras cuando acabo de salir del hospital, verdad?

-Supongo que no, pero si me dejaras comprarte unas sandalias bajas… - Me rogó.

-Si quieres me compras zapatillas de ballet. Ese es mi límite – Le dije.

-Veré qué es lo que encuentro – Me dijo – Bueno, cuéntame para qué me necesitabas.

-Bueno, en primer lugar para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste ayer. Félix dice que estás más cabreada con él que con Demetri – Sonreí.

-Demetri siempre ha sido un cabrón, nadie espera otra cosa de él… excepto tú – Explicó – En cambio yo confié en Félix, y hasta te hablé bien de él, por lo que su traición se siente en parte culpa mía.

-Gianna! Tú no puedes leer a las personas, no tenías posibilidades de saber que Demetri no es tan bastardo o que Félix no es tan correcto. Escalas de gris amiga… Todo está pintado en escalas de gris – Suspiré. Sería mucho más fácil si los malos fueran sólo malos y los buenos completamente buenos… Peeeero la vida no es así.

-Bueno, vamos al punto, que la máquina contestadora debe estar que estalla – Dijo apuntando a un teléfono en el que parpadeaban un montón de luces rojas.

-Oh, sí, lo siento… Voy a ir a La Torre de visita, y les quiero entregar a Las Reinas unos celulares que les compré de regalo. Pero Félix dice que me los pueden cargar a la tarjeta del castillo como gasto operacional, y que eso lo apruebas tú – Le expliqué.

-Lo que quieran Las Reinas se aprueba de inmediato, no importa lo que sea – Dijo Gianna parándose y abriendo un cajón de su escritorio de adonde sacó una libreta, garabateando – Tienes las boletas de compra?

-Sí, en una de estas bolsas – Escarbé las bolsas de papel hasta dar con el recibo – Pero ahí está incluido mi teléfono, eso hay que descontarlo.

-No Bella, los equipos y planes telefónicos de toda La Guardia están cubiertos como gastos operacionales. Cada uno lo toma o lo deja. Tú eres parte de los Volturi, así es que por supuesto que incluiremos tu teléfono. Veo que instalaron tarjetas de prepago… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño - Bueno, cuando hayan contratado un plan me avisas para facturarlo.

-Gracias! Esto no me lo esperaba! Me ahorraste un montón de dinero que no tenía! – Exclamé feliz.

-Es sólo lo que te corresponde, ningún favor especial – Afirmó – Eso es todo?

-Una cosa más… Quiero instalar wifi y televisión satelital en La Torre, comprar una tele decente y un laptop para cada Reina… Crees que es mucho? O sea no es para mí, es para que ellas se sientan más cómodas e integradas con el mundo exterior… - Dije necesitando justificarme.

-Me parece una excelente idea, y me extraña que nadie lo haya pensado antes. Por supuesto que puedes hacer esos cambios, no es nada de dinero y les va a abrir un mundo nuevo a Las Reinas. Toma esta tarjeta – Dijo extendiéndome una tarjeta que decía "World Elite MasterCard for Business" – Esta está asociada a una de las cuentas de uso diario de los Volturi como organización, úsala para lo que quieras, pero tráeme los comprobantes, que me exigen llevar una contabilidad ordenada.

-Gianna, estás segura de que me la puedes entregar así no más? – Pregunté asustada. Esta era una de las tarjetas de negocios de una cuenta de los Volturi… debía tener millones de dólares y quién sabe cuánto cupo.

-Bella, sé que la vas a cuidar. Además no puedes escapar de nosotros, no es como que vayas a estafarnos, y si se te pierde la cancelo y ordeno otra. Relájate y anda a pasar un buen rato con Las Reinas. Nos vemos más tarde – Me dijo metiendo la tarjeta millonaria en una de mis bolsas de papel, me besó la mejilla y apretó un botón del teléfono, comenzando de inmediato a trabajar.

Le hice una seña con la mano y me fui al ascensor, caminando despacio porque estaba buscando en mi nuevo teléfono el número de Corin.

Y por eso no vi a Santiago que también estaba esperando el ascensor.

-Humph! – Soné al perder el aire.

-Buenos días para ti también, mi pequeña rastafari, me habría movido si hubiera imaginado que no me habías visto – Me saludó.

Lo abracé y besé su mejilla. Él había sido muy amable conmigo en el hospital.

Parece que lo sorprendí por que se puso tieso por un momento, y luego se relajó.

-Lo siento… - Dije avergonzada.

-No lo sientas, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa – Respondió sonriente.

-Ah, eso es difícil, sorprender a un vampiro… - Sonreí yo también. En ese momento sonó mi celular.

-Dónde estás? – Preguntó Demetri, como siempre sin saludar.

-Ascensor, a punto de subir a La Torre – Respondí.

-Sola?

-Nop, con Santiago – Respondí.

-Qué mierdas haces con Santiago? Espérame ahí, nos vemos en un minuto – Y cortó.

-Siempre te trata así? – Preguntó Santiago un poco molesto.

-Oh no – Respondí – A veces está de mal genio…

Santiago sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y me dijo

-Me alegra que te estés recuperando, nos vas a hacer bien.

Yo simplemente me sonrojé otra vez.

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Corin.

-Aló – Contestó con voz seca, probablemente al no reconocer mi número.

-Hola Corin, soy Bella, te llamaba para avisarte que estoy frente al ascensor y voy a subir en cuanto me des el OK – Le dije.

-Bella, suenas mucho mejor! Sube, y para la próxima vez no preguntes, que Las Reinas están siempre ansiosas por verte – Respondió sonando más relajada.

-No hay problema si subo con guardaespaldas? – Pregunté.

-No, siempre que Demetri se quede en la salita exterior – Dijo.

-Y Félix… – Agregué.

-Ya lo perdonaste? Así de fácil? Deberías hacerlo rogar Bella, lo que hizo es muy feo y él es suficientemente viejo como para saberlo – Me dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

-Métete en tus asuntos Corin – Dijo Félix detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar.

-Le diré a Las Reinas que vienes subiendo, nos vemos – Me dijo Corin y cortó.

-Ya se te pasó el mal humor? – Le pregunté.

-No, pero voy a tratar de simular cuando esté contigo – Me dijo parándose a mi lado – Santiago – Lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Santiago apenas reconoció su presencia, pero no fue nada de amigable.

-Tengo buenas noticias… - Anuncié.

-Y no me esperas para darlas, Chica Zombi? – Preguntó Demetri apareciendo de la nada con un maltratado bolso de cuero café cruzado en el pecho. Me hizo preguntarme qué aventuras había enfrentado con ese bolso para que quedara en ese estado.

Eso es lo que tenía Demetri, me di cuenta… Así como mi Félix era un adorable nerd en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, Demetri era cool sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Miren lo que tengoooooo! – Dije sacando la tarjeta World Elite MasterCard for Business y agitándola en sus narices.

-Cartereaste a alguien? – Preguntó Demetri con un dejo de admiración.

-Quién te está prestando dinero ahora? – Gruñó Félix.

-No y nadie – Respondí y subí al ascensor que Santiago tenía esperando para nosotros. Quedamos bastante apretados porque el espacio donde se construyó el ascensor era demasiado angosto al no ser originalmente pensado para eso.

Yo quedé con Demetri a un lado, Félix al otro y Santiago justo al frente. Todos me tocaban, y me pusieron nerviosa. Afortunadamente Santiago bajó en el piso 13.

-Bueno, de adónde sacaste la tarjeta? – Preguntó Félix pulsando el botón de STOP entre 2 pisos.

-De adónde va a ser? De Gianna. Fui a preguntarle por lo que me recomendaste hacer ayer sobre la compra de los celulares de Las Reinas – Dije y Demetri por primera vez se tensó y perdió el barniz de calma exterior que lo cubre casi todo el tiempo. Sentí su cuerpo rígido contra el mío, casi preparándose para atacar, y si Félix no estuviera ya bastante cabreado, le habría dado un abrazo para contenerlo. Pero hacer eso sólo crearía más problemas, así es que despacio giré mi mano del lado de Demetri y me aferré a uno de sus dedos. Él cerró su mano abarcando la mía y se volvió a relajar un poco, apoyándose en la pared del ascensor, con esa postura indolente que tan bien le salía, pero sin soltar mi mano.

-Y? – Preguntó Félix – Qué dijo?

-Que me van a reembolsar – Dije mirando a Demetri– O sea te van a reembolsar a ti, no sólo por los celulares de Las Reinas, sino también el mío! Aparentemente cae dentro de la categoría de "Gastos Operacionales".

-No necesito que me reembolses – Dijo Demetri frunciendo el ceño, y apretando un poco mi mano. No era exactamente doloroso, pero sí incómodo, y yo no podía decir nada sin que Félix se diera cuenta.

-Tú sabes que no quiero deber tanto dinero, ayer lo hablamos… - Le dije.

-Entonces ya no necesitas trabajar para mí… - Concluyó - Mierda! Voy a tener que negociar con Gianna! – Exclamó apretándome un poco más.

-Si voy a trabajar! – Dije rápidamente - Hicimos un trato, además voy a necesitar dinero para otras cosas, y me gustaría comprarlas con lo que he ganado – Dije y con mi otra mano traté de soltar su agarre.

-Bueno, y la tarjeta, para qué? – Preguntó Félix mientras yo tironeaba los dedos de Demetri, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con mi mano.

-Bueno, resulta que tampoco voy a necesitar plata para las cosas que quería regalar a Las Reinas, ellas son un ítem aparte y lo que sea para ellas, o ellas encarguen, se compra, sin importar el costo – Le dije. Demetri finalmente se dio cuenta de la excesiva fuerza que estaba usando y aflojó bastante su agarre. Casi suspiré de alivio y dolor al estirar mis dedos que recobraban la circulación.

-Bella a mí no me importa prestarte lo que necesites, ya lo habíamos acordado – Dijo Félix.

-Lo sé, pero entiéndeme, quiero tratar de ser lo más independiente que la situación me permita – Le expliqué - Ya te debo un montón por la ropa de marca y lo demás, y además, si estás dispuesto, me gustaría que me prestaras para comprar mis pececitos… - Le dije rogándole con la mirada que comprendiera.

-Peces? Esos valen como 3 euros cada uno. No es una gran inversión – Dijo Demetri aún sujetando mi mano, pero muy suavemente, como cerciorándose de que yo estaba ahí.

-No los que tengo pensados – Le contesté – Le dije a Aro que quiero una mascota y me autorizó, pero yo quiero una mascota de verdad, no un miserable pez que me va a durar a lo más un par de años. Nop, si voy a ser vampira, voy a tener mascotas de vampira.

-Okay… - Dijo Demetri.

-Peces koi! – Anuncié - Son bonitos y grandotes, como del porte de mi antebrazo, y viven como 250 años!

-Miren a la Chica Zombi… No sé por qué me sorprende que se te ocurran tan buenas ideas…- Dijo con algo que sonaba como orgullo en su voz – Y sólo por saber… Dónde vas a instalar a tus peces? Necesitas un estanque grande…

-Esa es la parte interesante – Dijo Félix pellizcando mi mejilla, juguetón.

-Interesante? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Vamos a cavar un hoyo en el jardín y les vamos a construir una laguna – Dije rápidamente.

-Y le dijiste eso al Maestro Aro? Él aprobó? – Preguntó Demetri súbitamente serio.

-Tú escuchaste la conversación – Dijo Félix – Estábamos en el Salón del Trono.

-Pero el Maestro… Isabella… Lo engañaste! – Me miró pasmado.

-No exactamente… Le pedí permiso para tener una mascota, me lo dio. Dije que eran un par de pececitos, él estuvo bien con eso, e incluso dijo que puedo tener más de dos… Lo que es muy bueno, porque necesito 28 – Dije mordiéndome los labios. No sabía a cuál de los dos mirar, ya que los dos me miraban como si súbitamente me hubiera salido otro par de cabezas y una cola – Y dónde pretenden que meta 28 kois si no es en una laguna? No hay estanque que aguante.

Demetri lanzó una carcajada – Isabella, estás chiflada – Dijo cuando fue capaz de hablar… Y se volvió a reír.

-Bella tú no me dijiste nada sobre esa cantidad, por qué necesitas precisamente 28? Por qué no comienzas con unos 5? – Trató de negociar Félix mientras Demetri se desternillaba de risa.

-Porque considerándome a mí seríamos 28 miembros de los Volturi, contando a La Guardia y La Realeza. No es justo que sólo yo tenga una mascota, así es que quiero que cada uno de los miembros nombre a uno de los peces y lo considere suyo, aunque yo me voy a hacer cargo de ellos, por supuesto – Expliqué.

-Bella – Dijo Félix atrayéndome a él y besando mi coronilla, presionando mi rostro contra su pecho – Bendito el día en el que Cullen decidió suicidarse y traerte a nuestras vidas.

-Es un lindo gesto, Chica Zombi, la mayoría lo va a apreciar. Pero qué pasa con los que no? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Más mascotas para mí – Respondí – Subamos de una vez, deben estar preocupadas de que el elevador se atascó.

oooOooo

-Por qué demonios se demoraron tanto? – Preguntó Corin – Sus Majestades estaban preocupadas!

-Hola Corin – Sonreí abrazándola e ignorando sus reclamos.

-Hola Bella, es bueno verte – Dijo abrazándome de vuelta. Luego saludó a los muchachos, y mucho más fríamente a Félix. Me dio pena, porque el enojo que todos sentían hacia él iba más allá de mí, tenía que ver con lo que el grupo percibía como una deslealtad hacia los Volturi: El estar dispuesto a enfrentarse y luchar contra sus compañeros para defender al atacante de uno de ellos.

Supongo que con el pasar de los días Félix recuperaría la confianza de sus colegas.

-Isabella! – Apareció Dora en la salita de recepción. Se fue derecho hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Hola Dora, cómo estás? – Le dije dándole un abrazo apretado.

-Bien, bien, y tú? Cómo te sientes? Se te ve muchísimo mejor – Me dijo alejándose un poco.

-Isabella, querida, ese vestido te sienta maravillosamente – Dijo Sulpicia con una sonrisa – Pero son esos los zapatos adecuados? – Preguntó sin reproches en su voz, sólo pura curiosidad.

-Oh no, yo soy una aberración andante contra la moda, Gianna quería que usara zapatos de tacón, pero así me gusta andar a mí y me siento cómoda, así es que con eso basta – Expliqué abrazando a Sulpicia.

Me acerqué a Félix y le pedí que investigara cómo y dónde conseguir mis mascotas y miré a Demetri modulando "pórtate bien". Él sonrió con esa sonrisa de chico malo que te hace preguntarte qué está planeando, pero asintió. Les hice una seña de despedida y me fui a la sala principal, donde Las Reinas pasaban la mayor parte de sus días, saludando a las Guardias que me encontraba en el camino.

Todas fueron muy amables.

Una vez que estuvimos instaladas y a solas, les dije

-Dora, Sulpicia, les traigo regalos – Dije estirándolas manos con una bolsa de papel para cada una y reservándome mi "bolso".

-Oh querida, no tenías por qué… - Dijo Sulpicia sacando la caja de su nuevo IPhone.

-Qué es exactamente? – Preguntó Dora leyendo las instrucciones – Sé que Caius tiene uno parecido, pero jamás lo usa cuando está conmigo.

-Es el mejor teléfono del mundo! - Les dije – Los equipos que tienen ustedes llevan muchos años obsoletos, esta es la última generación, y la gracia es que ustedes lo pueden personalizar instalando las aplicaciones que quieran.

-Suena maravilloso, pero no será muy complicado para nosotras? –Preguntó Sulpicia abriendo la caja – Mira Athenodora, mira Corin, que hermoso tono de verde tiene el mío! – Exclamó feliz. Corin sonrió.

-El mío es celeste! Oh Isabella, muchas gracias! – Dijo Dora apretando suavemente mi mano.

-Yo también me compré uno – Les dije sacando el mío de la bolsa – Así es que pensé que podemos aprender a usarlos juntas. Hay dinero cargado en los teléfonos como para comprar las aplicaciones que quieran, ya les voy a mostrar cómo se hace.

Y si quieren personalizar sus teléfonos aún más, se pueden comprar carcasas de miles de colores y diseños distintos, y pueden tener una para cada día de la semana si quieren! – Les dije feliz de que les gustara mi regalo.

-Isabella, mi teléfono está listo para hacer llamadas? – Preguntó Sulpicia con una enorme sonrisa – Cómo marcas si no tiene botones?

-Sip, mira, aprietas aquí para desbloquear, aquí para que aparezca el teclado y marcas el número y aprietas este botón de abajo – Le dije. Dora miró atenta y repitió el proceso en su propio teléfono.

-Aló? Aro? – Preguntó Sulpicia.

-Tranquilo, no me han secuestrado, qué exagerado eres! Te estoy llamando desde mi nuevo teléfono, me lo regaló Isabella, es un… - Me miró sin saber cómo explicarse.

-IPhone 5 c – Respondí.

-Ya escuchaste – Dijo - Sí, quería que registraras este número, porque el ladrillo que me tenías usando hasta ahora se va a la basura en este instante!

-No, yo tampoco sabía que necesitaba uno, si no sabía que existían! – Dijo exasperada.

-Por supuesto que Athenodora recibió uno, sólo que de distinto color – Respondió.

-Athenodora te escuchó Caius! – Exclamó exasperada - Sí te va a llamar de inmediato para que graves su número. Ok… Ok… Está bien… En tu nombre… Yo también te amo, nos vemos más tarde – Dijo y colgó.

-Agh! – Exclamó Dora – Amo a mi marido, pero es insoportablemente antipático.

-Qué pasó? – Pregunté temiendo haber cometido un error de protocolo – Se enojó por mi regalo?

-No querida, no por tu regalo, sino porque ahora tengo un nuevo número que tendrá que ingresar en su agenda telefónica y borrar el anterior – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero si le va a tomar como 5 segundos! Se va a demorar más en reclamar que no quiere hacerlo que en cambiar el número! – Exclamé incrédula.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo amo y es un amante maravilloso, así es que vale la pena aguantarlo – Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Si quieres te enseño a mandarle un mensaje de texto para que no tengas que hablar con él – Ofrecí.

-Mensaje de texto? – Preguntaron al unísono Las Reinas.

-Son pequeños mensajes que escribes desde tu celular, a los que puedes adjuntar una foto o video, y que la otra persona recibe en forma instantánea – Resumí.

-Foto? Y de adónde sacaría fotos que enviar? Cómo meto fotos en mi teléfono? – Preguntó Sulpicia.

-Los teléfonos tienen una cámara de fotos y video incorporada, es ese circulito negro en la parte de atrás… Saca fotos bastante nítidas… Es ideal para capturar imágenes espontáneas a un nivel de principiante - Expliqué.

Y así pasamos varias horas, explorando nuestros teléfonos desde lo más básico hasta las aplicaciones de internet como Skype, Whatsapp, Twitter, Facebook, Correo electrónico, etc.

Incluso le pedí a Félix y Demetri que les recomendaran algunos juegos para instalar en sus celulares, ya que yo ya les había instalado Pac Man y Bejeweled Blitz, que es lo que me gusta jugar a mí. Félix les instaló su favorito, Angry Birds, que por alguna razón fascinó a las Reinas.

La pantalla táctil no era ante sus ojos menos que un milagro.

En cambio Demetri, con su retorcido sentido del humor, tomó mi teléfono de mis manos sin pedir permiso e instaló un juego, que todos asumimos que era para mostrárselo a Las Reinas… Pero cuando me devolvió el celular, lanzándomelo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, el juego instalado resultó ser "Zombie Fish Tank" (_*Acuario Zombi_), que obviamente se trata de peces zombis buscando venganza. Al verlo no pude parar de reír, ya que en algún momento, mientras aún estaba en el hospital, le había comentado a Demetri que las únicas mascotas que me duraban un poco eran las virtuales, porque les activaba la alarma para que me recordaran alimentarlas.

Pero si él me regalaba peces zombi no había problema de que murieran… Ya estaban muertos!

**Ahí tienen, a Bella haciendo malabares con sus hombres para tener a todo el mundo contento. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me regalen sus comentarios.**

**Besos.**

**A.**


	22. Chapter 21 :Con Félix, con Demetri

**Hola a todos, me demoré en publicar porque: **

**Este capítulo es enooorme de largo (36 páginas de Word!)**

**Los temas tratados fueron difíciles de abordar.**

**He tenido que trabajar bastante, así es que estoy escribiendo principalmente de noche.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo, que se divide entre Félix y Demetri definiendo su relación con Bella. Que disfruten!**

**Capítulo 21**

You're so nice and you're so smart  
You're such a good friend I hafta break your heart  
Tell you that I love you then I'll tear your world apart  
Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart

_So nice, so smart / Kimya Dawson  
_

-Mañana sin falta! – Repetí haciendo señas a Las Reinas desde el ascensor.

-Tenemos mucho qué hacer – Me recordó Sulpicia.

-Y tienes mucho que enseñarnos! – Agregó Dora.

-Lo vamos a hacer todo, pero no en una sola tarde, miren que la última vez que intenté abarcar demasiado terminé con peritonitis. Jueguen con sus celulares mientras tanto, llenen la agenda telefónica y personalícenlos lo más posible. Eso lo saben hacer, verdad? – Ambas asintieron. Les lancé un beso a Las Reinas y un guiño a Corín, que me devolvió una luminosa sonrisa, y Félix soltó las puertas del ascensor, encerrándonos a los tres nuevamente en ese espacio ultra confinado.

-Eso estuvo bien – Comenté de inmediato para llenar el silencio.

-Te adoran – Dijo Félix.

-Oh, a mí me gustan un montón, son muy chistosas – Sonreí.

-No creo que nadie jamás las haya descrito como "chistosas" – Me dijo Demetri con esa voz que te indica que está sonriendo aunque no lo mires a la cara.

-Ahora adónde, principessa? – Preguntó Félix.

-Principessa? – Pregunté mirándolo extrañada. Se burlaba de mí?

-No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que te coronen – Me dijo – Las Reinas te adoptarían como propia si no fueras ya mayor de edad.

-No te burles, tú sabes que yo soy el último escalón en la escala jerárquica/social de los Volturi – Dije encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad es que me daba lo mismo que así fuera.

-Equivocada – Dijo Demetri – Esa sería Gianna.

-Demetri! No seas bruto! Gianna es mi amiga! – Le dije dándole un manotazo que lo hizo soltar una carcajada y desordenar mi cabello como si fuera una niña, sólo para enfurecerme.

-Lo siento Bella, pero es cierto, sea tu amiga o no, ella está al final. Ni siquiera encuentra quien la quiera convertir – Dijo Félix.

-Y después vienen otros miembros menores de La Guardia sin habilidades especiales, como Aftón, que es admitido sólo porque sin él Chelsea renuncia… - Dijo Demetri.

-O Santiago, que es un buen luchador, pero sin nada extra que lo respalde, como la fuerza y habilidad extraordinarias que poseo yo, que no son un don exactamente, pero sí un plus – Dijo Félix describiendo hechos, no presumiendo.

-Yo soy el mejor rastreador del mundo, así es que mi puesto está asegurado porque soy irremplazable – Dijo Demetri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y si todo se da como Aro espera, tú serás uno de los escudos más poderosos en existencia. _Eso_ sí que es valioso, porque nos puedes proteger a todos. Sólo por eso estarías alto en la pirámide, pero además eres la favorita de Las Reinas, y Aro declaró el otro día frente a todos que aunque no resultes tener ningún don, eres valiosa porque haces felices a Las Esposas.

-No me gustan los favoritismos, yo no soy amiga de Las Reinas para escalar en la pirámide, yo quiero pasar tiempo con ellas porque me gustan. Además como tu bien sabes – Dije mirando a Félix – Pienso convertir a Gianna a la primera oportunidad que se me presente.

-Estás loca? No puedes hacer eso! – Dijo Demetri tomando mi brazo y girándome hacia él. Estaba bastante cabreado… Y en serio.

-Puedo y lo voy a hacer. Gianna va a ser mía, mi pupila, y vamos a ser neófitas juntas, le guste a quién le guste – Dije empujándolo.

-Tener que aguantar a Gianna por siempre? Esas miradas y esos comentarios solapados de mujer despechada… Por la eternidad? – Se preguntó Demetri.

-Es sólo tu culpa, si no la sabes mantener en los pantalones – Le dije apuntando su entrepierna – Nunca debiste haberte involucrado con ella sabiendo qué es lo que ella quería de ti… Además eres guapo – Le dije pellizcando su mejilla – Estoy segura de que aún quedan mujeres en Volterra o sus alrededores con las que aún no te acuestas, o que estaban muy borrachas la primera vez y ya ni se acuerdan.

-Antes de que conviertas a Gianna me la como – Amenazó Demetri, no estoy segura de qué tan en serio.

-Hazlo – Le dije apretando los dientes y sacando pecho, conjurando toda la rabia que me produjo su afirmación en una sola mirada – Hazlo, mata a mi mejor amiga y te _juro _que nunca jamás te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra. Se muere Gianna y te mueres tú para mí – Le dije totalmente en serio y respirando agitadamente.

-Tranquila Bella – Dijo Félix acercándome a él por la cintura – Voy a abrir la puerta – Dijo. Yo no me había fijado que él estaba reteniendo las puertas cerradas por quién sabe cuánto rato hasta que termináramos con nuestra polémica conversación.

Demetri sólo me miró shockeado, como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido. Era la primera vez que peleábamos, o al menos que uno de nosotros se enojaba de verdad.

Yo saqué mi teléfono de la bolsa y marqué el número 3 del discado automático. Gianna.

-Bella? – Preguntó.

-Hola, tienes tiempo ahora? – Le pregunté, aun tratando de contener mi temperamento.

-Sí, estoy en mi habitación… Pasa algo? Suenas rara otra vez… Félix y Demetri se están portando como idiotas de nuevo? – Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Tienes el 50% de la respuesta correcta. Quieres adivinar el resto? – Le ofrecí caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación de Gianna, seguida por Félix y Demetri.

-A ver… La opción 1: Ahora estoy más enojada con Félix porque fue un tremendo idiota más recientemente; pero la opción 2 es tentadora… Demetri tiene un laaaargo historial de comportamiento idiótico, cabrón y bastardo. En esta ocasión voy a ir con las estadísticas y apuesto por la opción número 2 – Afirmó muy segura.

-Ding, ding, ding! Tenemos una ganadora! – La felicité sonriendo un poco más. Félix resopló pero se mantuvo en silencio – Oye puedo ir a verte un rato? – Pregunté.

-Claro, te estaba esperando. Hasta preparé unos sándwiches y tengo cerveza light… - Me tentó.

-Eres la mejor, voy a estar ahí como en 2 minutos, ya voy llegando. Un beso – Me despedí y le corté.

Al llegar a la puerta de Gianna, antes de tocar la puerta me dirigí a Félix.

-Necesito la curación de la noche, verdad?

-Sí, necesitamos ver cómo funcionan los nuevos apósitos, porque si la herida no respira… - Dijo.

-Se pudre, se necrosa, me da septicemia y muero – Resumí – Me vienes a buscar en un rato? Puedes? – Félix se acercó y besó mi mejilla.

-No te alteres, no vale la pena. Nada le va a pasar a Gianna – Me dijo.

-Y tú… - Me dirigí a Demetri con el ceño fruncido- Si tienes tiempo me gustaría que hablemos un momento antes de irme a dormir… Siempre que quieras, claro, no me gustaría alterar tu rutina de hacer lo que se te da la regalada gana! – Demetri me miró como si no me conociera, como tratando de descifrarme.

-Estaré en mi habitación toda la noche. Tú la llevas? – Preguntó a Félix con la voz plana, sin emoción, y Félix se limitó a asentir.

Me di media vuelta y toqué la puerta, con uno a cada lado. Gianna hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y yo la imité. Una vez cerrada la puerta nos metimos en nuestro propio mundo.

Le conté a Gianna todo sobre la tarde con Las Reinas y cómo habían disfrutado de sus regalos, pero no quise hablar sobre mi discusión con Demetri. Cómo decirle que su ex… _lo que haya sido_ prefería matarla a tener que encontrársela en los pasillos por siempre? No, simplemente no podía hablar de lo que me tenía tan molesta, por lo que fingí que eran sólo tonterías y que estaba todo bien.

De acuerdo a lo prometido, Gianna y yo comimos sándwiches (los de ella de pan integral, los míos de pan blanco) y bebimos cerveza light. Luego nos sentamos en el suelo sobre enormes cojines de colores y ella rehízo mi manicure mientras hablábamos. Esta vez pintó mis uñas de diferentes colores pastel y pintó las puntas de cada uña con otro color, como si chorrearan pintura. Me encantó.

Finalmente se comenzó a hacer tarde, así es que llamé a Félix para que me fuera a buscar. Se demoró como un minuto.

Besé a Gianna, le agradecí por la comida y las uñas y me fui de la mano de Félix hacia su habitación.

No hablamos en el pasillo, y tampoco nos topamos a nadie. Caminamos a paso humano, no me cargó, así es que nos demoramos un rato, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa.

Finalmente llegamos a su habitación y como siempre, no estaba con llave. Entré silenciosa y me senté en un sillón junto a la chimenea. Él se acercó, me tomó suavemente en sus brazos y se sentó en mi lugar, conmigo acunada contra su pecho.

-Has tenido un día de lo más acontecido – Me dijo besando mi frente.

-Bueno y malo… Más bueno, creo… Pero lo malo me da tanta rabia! – Dije pensando en todo lo dicho y hecho ese día.

-Yo formé parte de lo malo… - Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Sí, fuiste parte de lo malo, pero sólo porque espero más de ti. Tú tienes que saber lo que siento por ti, y cada vez que Demetri logra sacarte de quicio por los celos, es en parte un voto de desconfianza hacia mí. Yo te dije cómo me siento con él… Incluso a riesgo de herirte he sido lo más honesta posible, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya, pero no podemos construir nada duradero si vas a atrapar todos los anzuelos que te lance Demetri o cualquier otro.

Si lo que me dijeron sobre la pirámide social es cierto y yo resulto ser especial, puede que pronto se me empiece a acercar gente por distintos motivos... Necesito saber ahora en quién puedo confiar. Y necesito saber que tú confías en mí – Le dije escondiendo mi rostro entre sus fuertes hombros y su cuello.

-A veces se me olvida lo joven que eres… No puedo creer que sólo tengas 18 años… - Me dijo.

-Casi 19 – Lo corregí.

-Por supuesto, casi 19 – Sonrió. Simplemente lo supe – Tienes un alma antigua, pero aún eres una niña – Dijo bajando su rostro hasta que estuvo a mi altura y me besó suavemente - Eres sabia e inocente. Eres tan, tan fuerte… Y a veces tan frágil que parece que un suspiro puede romperte… Eres tantas cosas, Isabella, tantas cosas maravillosas, que temo que te des cuenta de que yo no soy suficiente. Es por eso que no quiero que otros hombres se acerquen a ti… No quiero que tengas la posibilidad de comparar – Me dijo muy bajito.

-Félix yo te quiero tal cual, no te pido que cambies nada, me gustas así… Tan fuerte y grandote para protegerme, pero tan delicado cuando me tocas – Le dije al oído – Me gustan las cosas que a ambos nos gustan y me gusta lo que nos diferencia porque podemos aprender el uno del otro… -Dije besándolo suave, pero largamente – Te quiero. No porque no haya nadie más, sino porque te encontré. Porque eres tú…

-Isabella – Suspiró pasando la nariz por mi cuello – Te amo… Te amo y no puedo esperar para comenzar nuestra eternidad – Dijo acariciando mi brazo con una mano y el interior de mi muslo con la otra.

El fuego de la chimenea había calentado mi piel hasta hacerla sentir afiebrada, y su piel ya no estaba tan fría. Pero a pesar de que no había una diferencia tan marcada entre nuestras temperaturas, me estremecí.

-Félix…

-Déjame tocarte Isabella… Amo tu expresión cuando te corres, amo el olor de tu excitación, quiero probarte, quiero tu sabor en mi lengua… Sé un poco más mía… Déjame hundir mi rostro entre tus piernas – Me dijo mientras con la punta de sus dedos rozaba mi monte de Venus.

Apreté los puños afirmándome de sus hombros, jadeante, y de a poco y sin tomar una decisión consciente, me encontré entreabriendo un poco las piernas, facilitándole el acceso.

Pero él no fue más allá. Sólo la yema de sus dedos tocando apenas mi ropa interior.

-Félix… - Dije, pero quería decir "No juegues conmigo y deshazte de mis bragas y cógeme con los dedos, la lengua o como quieras…".

-Dímelo… Pídemelo… Dilo conmigo… "Cógeme con la lengua"… - Susurró en mi oído.

-Félix… Por favor… No puedo, me da vergüenza… - Dije jadeante.

-Dilo – Susurró la orden. Dios! Me encendía cuando se ponía mandón…

No sé cómo logré hacer que esas palabras sucias salieran de mi boca. Pero lo hicieron - Co… Cógeme con la lengua… Por favor… - Dije sin olvidar mis modales.

Félix se puso de pie y me cargó hasta la cama, donde me sentó, se arrodilló frente a mí y me quitó una zapatilla, dándome un beso reverente en el empeine. Luego repitió el proceso con el otro pié.

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, hipnotizada por sus sensuales movimientos. Félix podía a veces ser inseguro, pero donde nunca dudaba era en la cama.

Me puso de pié y muy despacio bajó el cierre del vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Quedé sólo en mis bragas, las que él delineó con su dedo índice para luego enganchar sus costados y bajarlas muy, muy despacio.

Y quedé completamente desnuda y vulnerable frente a él… Que seguía perfecto y completamente vestido.

Pero esta vez la curiosidad y la excitación le ganaron a la vergüenza… Después de todo él no se había mostrado decepcionado las otras veces que me había visto desnuda… Y había dicho que me cogería… Con la lengua! No pude imaginar un acto más íntimo, sonaba sucio… Tabú… Y lo deseaba.

Félix me besó dulcemente, acariciando mi cuerpo sin apuro, concentrándose en mi trasero y mis pechos. Mis manos en cambio estaban enfocadas en sacarle su camiseta, y pronto él se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba y se la quitó, dejando mis manos libres para abrir sus jeans botón a botón. Una vez desabrochados, sacando valor de no sé adónde, metí mi mano en sus bóxers y se los quité.

Y frente a mí quedó mi muy desnudo, e impresionantemente hermoso, grande y alto, novio.

Con una erección proporcional al resto de su cuerpo que podía ver bien por primera vez, y me hacía pensar que me partiría por la mitad.

Y aun sabiendo que era demasiado pequeña para él, me calentó. Sí, tal cual, me calentó el imaginarlo llenándome _con esa cosa_.

Mientras yo lo estudiaba a él, él me estudiaba a mí, y se acercó, acarició mi mejilla y me guió de la mano hasta el centro de la cama.

Él se acostó a mi lado y se acercó hasta que su cuerpo estaba completamente en contacto con el mío, y me besó mientras sus manos me acariciaban, pero siempre dejándome insatisfecha, siempre haciéndome desear más.

Traté de usar mis manos para atraerlo a mí, pero él se negaba a moverse, y seguía tocándome lo suficiente para encenderme pero no para satisfacerme. Envalentonada y ardiendo por dentro, rodeé sus caderas con mis muslos, buscando fricción. Fue peor, porque la punta de su erección quedó a un par de centímetros de mi centro, y las ansias, el deseo, y el instinto, todo me impulsaba a empalarme en él. Un movimiento de cadera bastaría… Dolería como el infierno, pero me quitaría estas terribles ansias de ser poseída.

Estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando su mano se metió entre nuestros cuerpos, cubriendo mi sexo completamente.

-Félix…! – Gemí en descontento.

-Shhhhhhh… Paso a paso – Dijo besando mi cuello mientras los dedos de la mano que tocaba mi sexo comenzaron a moverse, y oh! Nunca experimenté algo mejor… La preparación y la espera me hacían hipersensible y más húmeda que nunca… Cuando rodeó mi clítoris creí morir y gemí contra su piel, tratando de ahogarlo, pero sin conseguirlo del todo.

Y de pronto se detuvo.

Qué demonios?

Ya no estaba a mi lado… Se estaba ubicando entre mis piernas, abriéndome para él, depositando besos desparramados por mi estómago, bajando, bajando, hasta besarme ahí. Ahí!

Creí que moría de placer y que me iría derecho al infierno porque nadie que hace esto puede ir al cielo, verdad? Seguro que no, la gente decente no goza como yo lo hacía, porque si lo hicieran las calles estarían desiertas, nadie trabajaría, nadie haría más que lamer, chupar, morder y penetrar a su pareja una y otra vez hasta caer desfallecidos, luego despertar y volver a empezar…

Y entonces la lengua de Félix dio un largo lametazo que me recorrió entera. Un lametazo recogiendo mi humedad, como si yo fuera un helado, y por los sonidos de aprobación que hizo, lo que fuera que estaba probando era de todo su gusto.

-Te gusta lo que te hago, Isabella? – Me preguntó sin separar sus labios de mí.

-Sí, sí, me gusta… Me gusta… No pares, por favor – Jadeé debatiéndome en qué era lo que yo tenía que hacer en esta situación. Abría más las piernas? Acariciaba su cabello? Me aferraba a las sábanas? Todo se sentía incómodo y forzado, hasta que mi cuerpo fue el que decidió por mí, y sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a rotar las caderas rítmicamente, buscando alivio, más rápido, más fuerte.

-No Isabella, el ritmo lo marco yo – Me regañó inmovilizando mi cadera ubicando una mano en mi bajo vientre.

Estaba punto de quejarme, desesperada, cuando sentí que _algo _me penetraba. Una, dos, tres veces, rápido, rápido, rápido… Era su lengua… Mierda, de verdad lo estaba haciendo, me estaba cogiendo con la lengua…

Cubrí mi rostro con un cojín y apoyé mis pies en la cama, completamente abierta, completamente desinhibida y expuesta.

Y él siguió torturándome… Me penetraba cinco veces y luego masajeaba a mi clítoris 3 veces, y vuelta a empezar.

Mis músculos estaban tensos, especialmente los del estómago, y mi orgasmo estaba ahí, tan cerca que lo podía tocar… Pero no.

-Félix, por favor… Por favor déjame acabar… Esto es… Demasiado – Rogué desesperada. Y debo haber sonado convincente, porque Félix hizo un par de cosas simultáneamente: Me penetró con dos dedos, curvándolos hacia mi estómago; y tomó mi clítoris en sus labios y chupó… Y mi cuerpo explotó en el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido o que esperara obtener jamás.

Y él siguió lamiendo muy suavemente hasta que mis temblores amainaron, probablemente sabiendo que estaría hipersensible.

Cuando terminó, yo ya estaba recuperando mi aliento. Él escaló mi cuerpo hasta que su cabeza quedó en su lugar favorito, entre mis pechos, y ahí se quedó, abrazado a mí, con una beatífica sonrisa en el rostro. Yo acaricié su cabello hundiendo mis dedos en él, y disfrutamos unos minutos de paz.

-Félix… - Le dije muy despacito.

-Mmmmh? – Respondió.

-Quiero aprender… - Le dije.

-Mmmmmmmh?

-Lo que me hiciste a mí… Quiero aprender a hacértelo a ti – Aclaré.

-No tienes que hacer nada – Me dijo besando mi pezón.

-Eso lo sé, pero _quiero_ aprender, y quién más me va a enseñar? – Pregunté, picándolo.

-No juegues conmigo Isabella – Gruño mirándome a los ojos – Nadie te va a enseñar nada.

-Entonces me vas a enseñar a mamártela? Así se dice? – Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres un caso Isabella Swan… - Dijo muerto de risa, besando mi mejilla y olvidando el mal humor - Pequeña manipuladora, haces lo que quieres conmigo y ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama una mamada.

-Bueno, cómo se dice? – Insistí.

-Se dice de un montón de maneras, pero dejémoslo en mamada… Lo creas o no, no quiero pervertir tu mente más de lo necesario – Dijo besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Demasiado tarde, ya te vi desnudo, y me lamiste ahí – Dije apuntando por si le quedaba alguna duda de adónde me refería.

-Y te hice otras cosas también – Dijo con un dejo de… Orgullo?

-Vale, entonces enséñame a chuparte la… La qué? Cómo se le dice? – Le pregunté.

Él se volvió a partir de risa.

-No puedo creer que no sepas como llamar al pene! – Exclamó.

-Sé que tiene varios nombres, sólo no sé cuál se usa… Y no te rías, porque hasta hace poco mi mejor amiga era la hija del Pastor Protestante del pueblo y mi ex novio es Edward-virgen-por-siempre-Cullen. Creo que si él me hubiera escuchado decir que quiero aprender a mamársela, o me habría encerrado en un convento para reformarme, o habría hecho combustión espontánea… No tuve adónde aprender estas cosas…

-Va a ser mi placer y mi honor enseñarte lo que quieras aprender – Me dijo él aun riéndose un poco. Pero no me molestó, no se estaba riendo de mí… O al menos no creo que lo hiciera burlándose.

-Vale, acuéstate y me vas diciendo si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal… - Le dije empujándolo - Y más te vale la pena decirme la verdad, porque estas son las mamadas que vas a estar recibiendo por el resto de tu vida – Le dije – Así es que si aprendo mal, peor para ti, porque estarás bien jodido.

-Sí principessa – Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa, recostándose al medio de la inmensa cama. Yo me senté a horcajadas sobre su pecho y comencé a besarlo, dando dulces y lánguidos besos a su boca, que sabía a mí. Despacio fui descendiendo, besando detrás del lóbulo de sus orejas (una zona erógena de él), continuando con toda la extensión de su cuello y sus anchos hombros, bajé a su pecho y lamí sus pezones planos, descendiendo, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus abdominales. Esas alturas estaba casi sentada en su sexo, y a pesar de haber acabado con lo que se sintió como una avalancha de placer hacía poco, mi cuerpo estaba despertando a su recién descubierta sexualidad, y enfrentémoslo, Félix era hermoso, sexualmente sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, y estaba dispuesto a dejarme jugar.

Y ya había llegado a la parte indiscutiblemente más sexi en el cuerpo de un hombre… la V que se formaba desde sus caderas hasta su sexo.

A esas alturas su pene estorbaba, así es que lo empuñe con una caricia haciéndolo a un lado mientras me dedicaba a lo que de verdad quería hacer… Lamer, mordisquear y chupar la V sin dejar un centímetro de piel sin atender.

Félix apreció mis esfuerzos gimiendo muy bajito, pero acelerando un montón su respiración, especialmente cuando la V me llevó a la base de su pene. Bueno, parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar, y sacando la lengua bien húmeda lo lamí desde la base a la cabeza, donde deposité un casto beso.

-Te gusta así? – Le pregunté con su pene cerca de mi boca como si fuera un micrófono. Me reí internamente, comprendiendo al fin por qué a este acto le decían "conferencia de prensa".

-Perfecta… Puedes… Lamer la punta? – Jadeó. Yo hice lo que me indicó, lamiendo en círculos mojados y terminando por iniciativa propia con la punta entera en mi boca, dándole un chupetón y liberándolo. Miré su rostro a través de mis pestañas y los músculos de todo su cuerpo se veían en tensión, especialmente los tendones de su cuello, ya que su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás.

-Te gusta así? – Pregunté en un susurro, sintiéndome poderosa y adulta. Tenía a este hombre aunque fuera por un momento, completamente a mi merced. Yo daba y yo quitaba.

Lo lamí de nuevo.

-Tu boca… Tan caliente… Nunca creí que fuera así… - Dijo como concentrándose, con los ojos bien apretados.

Decidí aventurarme un poco más y traté de meterme un poco más de él en la boca. No era fácil al ser tan grueso, pero llegué hasta lo más profundo que pude sin que me dieran arcadas (eso no sería sexi), lo acaricié con mi lengua y lo fui soltando de a poco. Él gimió otra vez.

La siguiente vez lo empuñé desde la base, más segura, y comencé a masturbarlo mientras abarcaba lo que más podía con la boca. Pronto encontré un ritmo que me acomodó y él parecía demasiado perdido como para opinar, así es que básicamente hice lo que quise, desde lamerlo, besarlo y chuparlo hasta pasar muy suavemente mis dientes en toda su extensión, sólo para comprobar qué tan sensible era.

No le hice daño, por supuesto, era simplemente una caricia un poco tosca, pero parece que fue demasiado intensa para él, y me rogó que por favor no más de eso, que no podría controlarse las ganas de tomar mi cabello y guiar mis movimientos, lo que era imposible con una humana, ya que terminaría literalmente atravesando mi cráneo con su pene (Je, je)… Así es que seguí con lo que parecía tener mejores resultados hasta que su agitada respiración se aceleró aún más.

-Bella… Bella… Ugh!... Voy a acabar… - Me advirtió.

-Esa es la idea – Le dije volviendo a metérmelo en la boca y chupando más fuerte.

-No en tu cara… No… Agh… No sigas… - Dijo de manera entrecortada.

-No tontín, no en mi cara – Le dije pasando mi lengua por la punta – En mi boca… Todo lo que tengas va en mi boca…

-No… No… No… Aaaaaagh! – Dijo y acabó, y por lo visto, bien fuerte.

Chorros de semen fueron disparados a mi boca y la verdad no me cuestioné qué tan asqueroso o poco apropiado para una señorita era lo que estaba haciendo, sino que tragué, tragué y tragué, y no parecía terminar nunca!

Una vez que la última convulsión terminó de sacudir su cuerpo, Félix se estiró, me tomó por las axilas y me recostó tan larga era sobre él. Luego estiró un brazo y nos cubrió con la mitad del cobertor, envolviéndonos completamente.

Yo me acomodé un poco y él me rodeó con sus brazos manteniendo todo el tiempo sus ojos cerrados.

-Te amo – Susurró – Me haces feliz y te amo.

-Y yo a ti – Dije besando su corazón.

Creo que me quedé dormida un rato, o quedé en ese estado de relajación y contento tan profundo que se pierde la noción del tiempo… No fue mucho rato, pero al abrir los ojos sabía que tenía que irme. Aún tenía que ir a hablar con Demetri.

-Qué haces? – Me preguntó Félix cuando comencé a moverme.

-Me tengo que ir… No te molesta que use tu ducha otra vez, verdad? – Pregunté incorporándome.

-No te vayas… Duerme conmigo, principessa … - Me pidió.

-Esta noche no – Le dije acariciando su mejilla. De pronto me sentía tremendamente cómoda con mi desnudez. Tal vez porque Félix había visto, tocado, olido y lamido todo de mí y aun así seguía deseándome – Ahora tengo que ir a pelear con Demetri y ver si aún tengo un trabajo para mañana. Además aún no conozco mi dormitorio ni he desempacado.

-No necesitas irte, no necesitas hablar con ese cabrón, no necesitas trabajar ni buscarte otra habitación. Ven a vivir conmigo! – Me pidió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No falta mucho para que sea así, pero por mientras tengo que hacer todo eso. No te gusta, pero lo entiendes, verdad? – Dije abrazándolo. Así desnudos lo sentía aún más grande e imponente. Curiosamente era la ropa, en especial sus ñoñas camisetas las que lo hacían parecer cercano, o al menos no tan amenazador. Pero desnudo mostraba lo que era… Una enorme máquina de matar.

Y no me dio miedo.

Y no me dio asco.

Porque yo lo amaba.

-Bella, por favor… - Me dijo abrazándome de vuelta por sobre mis brazos e inmovilizándome.

-Félix ya, suéltame y nos duchamos juntos – Le ofrecí con mi mejilla en su pecho.

-Yo no me pienso duchar – Me dijo, desafiante.

-Pero… Apestas a mí… Me vine en tu cara! – Susurré.

-Exacto – Dijo él.

-Y cómo lo vas a explicar? Yo no sé distinguir olores, pero apostaría a que no hueles simplemente a mujer… hueles a esta mujer.

Félix suspiró y besó mi coronilla.

-Va a llegar el día en que no nos vamos a esconder más – Afirmó.

-Más pronto de lo que crees – Confirmé.

-Vamos a la ducha – Dijo soltándome – Yo huelo a ti, pero créeme que tú hueles a mí.

Nos duchamos enjabonándonos mutuamente y nos lavamos los dientes. Así removimos los aromas incriminatorios. Luego Félix se volvió a poner sus boxers y yo me vestí por completo, con su ayuda. El parche de mi herida estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Félix abrió la ventana para ventilar y nos fuimos caminando a la habitación de Demetri. Cuando llegamos al pasillo indicado detuve a Félix tomando su mano.

-Cuál es la habitación de Demetri? – Pregunté.

-La tercera a la izquierda – Respondió.

-Déjame aquí, no quiero que haya más fricción entre ustedes. Tú eres el que la pasa peor, porque caes en todos sus juegos para sacarte de quicio. No le hagas caso, asume que Demetri te está provocando, y gana el que conserva la calma – Le dije.

-Odio que estés con él – Me dijo mirando a la tercera puerta a la izquierda como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente.

-No "estoy con él", pero me importa, y quiero arreglar nuestras diferencias... Ahora vete, nos vemos mañana – Le dije, y modulé "te amo".

-Nos vemos, llámame mañana cuando te desocupes – Respondió resignado, moduló "te amo", y se fue dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Súbitamente ya no me sentía tan confiada.

Súbitamente tenía miedo de lo que ocurriría.

Porque estaba cabreada con Demetri, sí, pero lo que me daba miedo era lo verdaderamente importante que era él para mí.

No era cosa de mandarlo al infierno y cortar lazos. En algún momento del corto pero intenso tiempo que llevaba en Volterra le había abierto mi alma, y arrancarlo de mi vida sería arrancar un trozo de mí. Cómo pudo pasar eso?

Enderecé la espalda y caminé hacia su puerta, asumiendo que discutiríamos lo que hubiera que discutir en mi habitación, porque de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado, _nadie_ había entrado en su habitación jamás. Entendí inmediatamente que era otro de sus santuarios, y que no quería que la presencia de otros lo contaminara.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa – Me dijo desde adentro.

-No puedo – Respondí – Nadie entra en tu habitación, es otro de tus lugares privados.

-Mierda Isabella! Cuándo te he tratado como a los demás? Desde cuándo existe algo que yo no comparta contigo? Entra de una maldita vez! – Exclamó. Había algo raro en su voz y su tono… Más ronco y pastoso.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y entré, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Y me quedé paralizada.

Esta habitación no se parecía en nada a las demás que había visto en el castillo. Estaba amoblada de forma simple, elegante y masculina con muebles que logré identificar como del estilo Bauhaus, conjugando blancos, negros y maderas oscuras.

Hacia el otro lado había un enorme biombo que separaba los espacios de lo que asumo que sería su dormitorio. Aún se llama "dormitorio" si nadie duerme ahí?

Estaba tan concentrada en la decoración que no lo distinguí a primera vista, tan quieto estaba… De pié junto a la chimenea, con una botella de whiskey a medio beber en la mano y otras dos en el suelo a su lado.

Estaba borracho como una cuba… Lucía espantoso, su ropa arrugada, su cabello desordenado y su expresión de confianza en sí mismo y picardía completamente ausentes… En su lugar era una postal de angustia y desesperanza. Y apestaba a alcohol.

-Miren quién se digna a aparecer… - Dijo levantando ambos brazos, una de sus manos aun balanceando la botella de whiskey – Si no es la Chica Zombi en persona…

-Demetri… Qué pasó? – Pregunté y caminé en su dirección alzando mi mano cuando estuve frente a él. Él retrocedió y mi mano acarició el aire.

-Vete de aquí _Isabella_… Tú no quieres estar aquí y yo no te necesito… Yo no necesito a nadie – Dijo desafiante y borracho.

-Demetri… Demetri por favor, soy yo, mírame, soy Bella, y me importas muchísimo – Le dije y nuevamente traté de tocarlo. Esta vez me lo permitió, pero no me lo hizo fácil, ya que no se agachó. Yo tuve que ponerme de puntillas.

-Sé quién eres_ Isabella_, y no te molestes en seguir mintiendo. Sé que soy una obligación para ti. Sé que al principio me odiabas y después simplemente me tolerabas. Sé que yo soy tu venganza y reivindicación por lo que te hizo Félix… Y lo acepto todo porque por alguna jodida razón _necesito_ estar a tu lado… Pero eso no significa que no tenga orgullo, o que no me duela. Eso quieres escuchar? Me dueles Chica Zombi, me dueles y te odio y te amo y me dueles! – Dijo con voz desgarradora, dando un largo trago a su botella. Sus ojos reflejaban su incertidumbre y desesperación.

Y yo quería romper a llorar. Me ardían los ojos, pero el que necesitaba apoyo y consuelo era él. Así es que me aguanté.

-Demetri – Dije hablando lo más bajo posible. No necesitaba curiosos escuchando esta conversación – Quiero que hablemos tú y yo… puede ser? – Pregunté.

Él me estudió atentamente por un par de minutos y luego asintió, pero siguió en silencio. Yo estaba incómoda quedándome quieta bajo su escrutinio así es que dije caminé hacia el biombo, mirándolo a ver si me detenía. No lo hizo.

Y encontré la cama más increíble que he visto en mi vida… Era una cama mecedora tamaño King, junto a una silla mecedora a su lado. Eran obviamente un juego y dentro de mi limitado conocimiento de diseño lo identifiqué como algo al menos inspirado en el estilo Bauhaus que predominaba en esa habitación.

-Wow… no es para nada como me lo imaginé… - Comenté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Y cómo te habías imaginado mi dormitorio Chica Zombi? Y por favor, no te ahorres detalles – Dijo con un sorpresivo cambio de humor, volviéndose otra vez pícaro y seductor.

-Eso… No es lo que quise decir y lo sabes – Le dije sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Qué es lo que quisiste decir? Qué es lo que quieres? Por qué estás aquí? Qué más Isabella? Qué más te puedo dar? Qué más me puedes quitar? – Dijo subiendo cada vez más el volumen de su voz, luciendo cada vez más angustiado.

-Demetri… -Dije volviendo a su lado, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo al sofá más grande, uno de cuero negro. Al llegar me saqué los zapatos y me senté en un extremo, apoyando la mitad de mi espalda en el apoyabrazos - Era mucho más cómodo de lo que parecía.

Demetri se quedó de pié frente a mí como esperando instrucciones. En su borrachera pasaba de una emoción a otra muy violentamente, y debía calmarlo. Es verdad, podría llamar a alguien para que me viniera a ayudar a controlarlo, pero no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Él no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Le hice un gesto palmeando mi regazo. Confusión marcó su rostro.

-Ven Demetri, apoya tu cabeza en mí y vamos a conversar – Le dije.

-No… - Dijo negando muy fuerte y rápido con la cabeza y parece que la mescla del brusco movimiento y todo el alcohol lo mareó un poco.

-Ven conmigo… - Le rogué estirando mis manos hacia él.

Demetri dudó un momento y se dejó caer como un saco de papas en el otro extremo del sofá.

Yo suspiré, me puse de pié y me agaché con algo de dificultad para sacarle los zapatos. Él se dejó hacer mirando atentamente mis movimientos.

Una vez que dejé sus zapatos ordenados junto a los míos me volví a sentar en mi lugar y le dije

-Demetri ven aquí, no te pongas difícil, ven…

-Sigues jugando conmigo – Dijo como regañándome – No tienes conciencia – Y por fin apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo.

Yo acaricié su cabello y él suspiró, cerró los ojos y se acomodó para quedar de costado y abrazar mis piernas a la altura de las rodillas. Yo me sobresalté un poco pero seguí acariciándolo suavemente, como si estuviera haciendo dormir a un niño.

Me encontré arrullándolo suavemente, con las mismas nanas que me cantaban mi mamá y mi nonna, y cuando se me acabó el repertorio comencé otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Y durante un largo rato, probablemente horas, Demetri simplemente descansó en mis piernas, aferrándose a mí como siempre que dudaba de mí.

-Demetri… - Comencé cuando me pareció que ya estaba sereno. Habría pensado que estaba dormido si eso hubiera sido posible, pero no, no dormía, y me demostró que me escuchaba apretando un poco mis piernas.

-Demetri, tú no dimensionas lo importante que eres para mí… No sé cómo ni por qué, pero siento una parte de mí atada a ti desde que hablamos en el hospital, y ese sentimiento no ha hecho más que crecer. Yo entiendo que te sientes de alguna forma traicionado cuando amenacé con declararte muerto para mí si matas a Gianna, pero hasta tú entiendes que esa es una brutalidad.

Yo creo que la verdadera razón de tu enojo es que piensas que para mí sería así de fácil sacarte de mi vida y no lo es…! Pero eso no significa que podamos ser una pareja… - Le dije y él se trató de levantar, pero lo mantuve donde estaba. Obviamente si él realmente hubiera querido hacerlo, se habría alejado de mí, pero aún parecía dispuesto a escuchar – Por favor, escúchame…

-No necesito tu caridad – Dijo con la voz ronca y muy baja.

-El cariño inmenso que siento por ti no es caridad, es amor! Yo te quiero, y te necesito como tú me necesitas a mí… - Dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello.

-Y qué rol juega tu noviecito en todo esto Isabella? Crees que estoy dispuesto a compartirte? Para él los días pares, para mí los impares? Nos repartimos las fechas especiales? Él la Navidad y yo el Año Nuevo? Mierda Isabella, mierda! – Gritó cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

-Demetri, entiende, te aferras a mí porque crees que te voy a dejar. Conectamos y crees que no puede durar, por eso nos quieres atar… Pero no te das cuenta de que la manera más rápida de echarlo todo a perder entre nosotros sería tratar de ser una pareja! – Traté de explicarle.

-Eso no lo sabes! No lo hemos intentado – Argumentó.

-Yo… Yo quiero a Félix… Quiero estar con él… - Afirmé suavemente - Pero crees que no me he imaginado en lo que seríamos tú y yo juntos? – Admití.

-Sería espectacular, Isabella… Tú y yo nos entendemos como nadie… -Dijo entusiasmándose de nuevo.

-Tal como estamos ahora, cuando los plazos son finitos, tal vez… – Interrumpí – Si ambos fuéramos humanos probablemente te diría que lo intentemos… Pero no quiero, no puedo enfrentar una eternidad odiándonos porque no funcionó nuestra relación.

Tú y yo nos queremos de verdad, tenemos códigos, confianza, lealtad e intimidad… Lo único que no tenemos es una relación física, y esa es una barrera que creo que no debemos cruzar…

-Isabella por favor, tú misma admites que somos compatibles, tú y yo somos perfectos… - Me dijo rogándome con la mirada.

-Demetri, tú y yo somos mucho más que compatibles, tú y yo somos lo mismo. Por eso estamos tan cómodos el uno con el otro, porque esencialmente soy una versión femenina de ti… De ese Demetri que escondes, ese que es bueno y dulce, el que sólo a mí me permitiste conocer… El que no es externamente un bastardo egoísta… Esa soy yo – Dije acariciando su rostro – Yo soy la persona que eras antes de que la vida te golpeara tan duro…

-Sigues confirmándome que deberíamos estar juntos… - Dijo con la voz muy suave, volviendo a su posición original en mi regazo.

-Eso es lo que no entiendes, métetelo en esa cabeza dura! Nosotros estamos juntos! Lo único que no incluimos al mix es la relación física, el resto está ahí. Yo estoy ahí. Yo te quiero y te necesito, y daría todo por ti… - Dije doblada en dos para abrazar su hombro mientras él abrazaba mis piernas.

-Yo te deseo… y sé que tú me deseas a mí. Estoy seguro de que somos compatibles físicamente… Isabella… Isabella déjame demostrarte el placer que te puedo entregar – Dijo mirándome a los ojos y acercándose poco a poco. Yo me enderecé hasta apoyar la espalda en el respaldo.

-No – Le dije cuando sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Él se detuvo pero no se retiró. Se quedó ahí, a milímetros de mi boca, ambos respirando el aliento del otro.

-Isabella… dame la oportunidad – Dijo susurrando, y rosando apenas sus labios con los míos – Déjame quererte… Sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Y yo quiero que seas feliz – Le dije abrazándolo con toda mi fuerza para hablarle al oído – Y si creyera que existe una posibilidad real de que lo nuestro resultara te juro que lo dejaría todo por ti… Pero sé que no duraríamos nada, y después qué? Encontrarnos en los pasillos incómodos y rencorosos como tú y Gianna? Arriesgarías perderme por siempre a cambio de un mes o dos juntos? Vale la pena? No te niego que es tentador si pensamos sólo en el aquí y ahora, pero yo te quiero en mi vida por siempre – Le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para mirarlo a los ojos y evaluar su reacción.

-Deja de mentir! Deja de darme excusas! Si no me quieres dímelo! Si quieres estar con Félix dímelo! Pero sé honesta Isabella, sé honesta! – Gritó alejándose de mí.

-Estoy siendo honesta, idiota! – Le grité – Si fueras desechable en mi vida no me complicaría tanto, pero te quiero… te quiero y es algo que no tiene que ver con Félix, porque si Félix no existiera tampoco podríamos estar juntos. Esto se trata de ti y de mí y de qué queremos para el futuro.

-Yo te quiero a ti! – Gritó.

-Dime qué va a pasar cuando la emoción y la adrenalina de ser pareja se acabe. Dime qué va a pasar cuando ya conozcas mi cuerpo, cuando ya no sea un misterio, cuando descubras que no sé nada! No soy una mujer de mundo, soy una virgen de casi 19 años, Dem… Cuánto tiempo crees que puedo retener tu atención? Y luego empezarás a coquetear con otras mujeres… Y no me digas que no va a pasar porque es parte de ti, está entretejido en tu ADN. Dime qué pasará cuando las bromas suban de tono y nos enojemos. Quién va a ceder? Dime qué pasa cuando esa relación estalle y se acabe y nos sigamos viendo día a día por siempre, ya no más pareja, ya no más amigos…

-Isabella… - Rogó.

-Demetri – Lo interrumpí - Yo de verdad creo que este es tu intento de atarme a ti. Yo creo que estás confundiendo tus sentimientos… A mí me pasó algo así con Jake, mi necesidad de atarlo, de no alejarlo con mis negativas, me impulsó a hacer cualquier cosa para no perderlo. Si Alice no hubiera aparecido yo estaría atrapada en una relación con alguien a quien quiero con todo mi corazón, pero no amo…

-Entonces eso es todo? – Preguntó con tono seco y cortante.

-No, no es todo. Tu espacio en mi vida es primordial, y no hay nadie más que lo pueda llenar. Tenga o no un novio, y sin importar la gente que pasa por mi vida, tu espacio está aquí – Dije con la mano en mi corazón – y aún si no lo quieres, nadie lo va a llenar, porque es tuyo y va a estar esperando por ti.

-Isabella… Yo nunca sentí… - Dijo sentándose y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en sus manos.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… Y no tienes punto de referencia. Pero si confías una pizca en mí, confía en esto… Algo, no sé qué es, nos une. No hay otra relación en mi vida en la que tenga la certeza de que se mantendrá inalterable, excepto ésta. El amor que se siente por una pareja o un amigo es variable y condicionado a un montón de factores, pero lo que me pasa contigo es que aun sabiendo quién y cómo eres, sabiendo que siempre vas a ser una espina en mi costado, e incluso sabiendo que siempre me voy a tener que ocupar y preocupar por tu causa, también sé que no van a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sacarte de mi vida es tan absurdo como decidir que ya no quiero a una de mis piernas, o que me aburrí de mi mano.

Dime que entiendes, dime que no estoy loca, porque nos conocemos hace tan poco pero me importas tanto… - Le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Me hablas en serio? – Preguntó.

-Obvio que hablo en serio, tú crees que ando por la vida regalando un discurso como ese así como así? – Le dije abrazando su costado, poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo que dijiste es verdad – Dijo después de un rato en silencio. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y me atrajo hacia él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Qué parte? – Pregunté reacomodándome.

-No tengo marco de referencia. Nadie me había importado antes excepto tal vez mi padre, y no recuerdo muy bien el sentimiento, sólo los hechos concretos… No sé cómo manejar lo que me provocas porque me aterra perderte. Tú me pides que seamos amigos, pero eso no significa nada para mí, porque ninguno de mis amigos me ha importado ni remotamente tanto como me importas tú… Pero no existe algo como el "matrimonio de amigos", no existe un compromiso o un ritual que selle nuestra relación. Tienes razón, quiero amarrarte a mí, no para poseerte, sino para atraparte. Necesito algo que echarte en cara cuando me dejes… Poder decirte "Pero tú lo prometiste", "Pero aquí está tu firma", "Aquí dice que tú también me necesitas…" – Dijo con la voz ronca y quebrada.

-Demetri, mañana vamos a ir a pescar, y que se joda el trabajo – Le dije improvisando, pero entusiasmándome a medida que desarrollaba la idea – Vamos a ir a los cerezos a hacer un picnic y vamos a gravar nuestro compromiso hacia el otro... Como los votos de los matrimonios, pero distintos, especiales. Luego nos vamos a pescar… Vamos a guardar esos videos en un lugar seguro y si alguno de los dos quiere largarse, tendremos esa evidencia de nuestra relación para echárnosla en cara. Aunque francamente, nuestra relación es demasiado codependiente, no creo que sean necesarios.

-De verdad quieres comprometerte a algo conmigo? – Musitó – Todos piensan que soy un cabrón, hasta tú…

-De verdad me voy a comprometer contigo, y sí, a veces te comportas como un cabrón, pero no lo eres. Y al final puede que me enojes, puede que me frustre, pero te quiero de forma incondicional, y eso me frustra más que cualquier otra cosa… Pero Dem, lo de Gianna va a ocurrir, te guste o no. Simplemente aprende a ignorarla, no creo que ella sea la única del castillo con la que te has acostado. Simplemente tienes que aprender a descargar tus pasiones en otro lugar.

Pero a mi amiga no la vas a dañar. Pueden pelear e insultarse todo lo que quieras, sé sarcástico, hazle honor a tu reputación de bastardo, búrlate, has lo que quieras… Pero si matas a Gianna, a la única persona que vas a dañar sería a mí… Y yo no te he hecho nada para que me castigues de esa manera – Le dije aun descansando contra él, que se había tranquilizado y escuchaba atentamente.

-Te dije que te amo… - Murmuró como sorprendido.

-Lo sé. Yo también a ti... sólo que no un amor romántico. Como le dije a Gianna, creo que tú eres mi alma gemela. Mi alma reconoce a la tuya… - Le dije.

-Le dijiste eso? – Preguntó.

-Sip – Afirmé.

-Por última vez… Por qué no podemos estar juntos? – Preguntó.

-Porque no vamos a arriesgar perdernos, perder lo que tenemos… - Respondí.

-Isabella… No te gusto? Físicamente, quiero decir… - Preguntó incierto.

-Dem… Eres honestamente uno de los hombres más hermosos que conozco, eso seguro que lo oyes todo el tiempo – Le dije enderezándome para mirarlo - Pero sabes lo más atractivo de ti? Es que eres cool… La forma en que te vistes, la forma en que te mueves, tu sonrisa es interesante y misteriosa. No creo que lo ensayes frente al espejo antes de partir al bar, así es que asumo que es una cualidad innata. Sólo por eso, aún si no fueras hermoso, serías guapo – Terminé con una sonrisa apretando una de sus manos.

-Lo voy a decir una última vez y ya no más… Al menos no hoy… Aquí va: Te amo Isabella. No sé si son las palabras adecuadas, pero es la única forma que tengo para explicar lo que me pasa contigo.

-Y yo te amo a ti… Con todo mi corazón – Le dije aliviada al ver que estaba aceptando la situación más calmadamente.

-No con todo, le diste un pedazo grande a Félix – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah bueno, es verdad, pero tú tienes parte de mi corazón _y_ de mi alma… Tú tienes algo de los dos, y si me dejas, imagínate el tremendo hueco que dejarías en mí. Quedaría medio vacía.

-Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche? – Preguntó – Me voy a comportar, lo juro, igual que en el hospital… Es sólo que no quiero quedarme sólo y borracho. No hoy.

-Pero con una condición – Le dije.

-Nómbrala – Respondió.

-Puedo dormir en tu cama increíble, maravillosa, espectacular? – Pregunté.

-Puedes – Respondió encogiendo los hombros – Sería bueno que se estrenara…

-Nadie ha dormido en ella? – Pregunté.

-La mayoría de estos muebles los compré cuando eran modernos y vanguardistas, no antigüedades, por lo tanto la cama la compré nueva. Como muy bien adivinaste nadie entra en mi habitación, eso sólo te deja a ti para estrenarla… – Me dijo – Anda a ponerte pijama o lo que sea que uses para dormir mientras yo le pongo sábanas a la cama.

-Vale, cual es mi habitación? – Le pregunté.

-La que está justo al frente – Me indicó.

-Voy y vuelvo – Dije, le di un abrazo tan apretado como pude y me fui a mi habitación… Esa que ni siquiera conocía.

Era bastante parecida a las demás, con la misma decoración de pesados muebles medievales, e hice una nota mental de redecorar cuando ya me hubiera integrado a La Guardia… Aunque tal vez entonces compartiría habitación con Félix? Sería adelantarme demasiado a los hechos el asumir que viviríamos juntos tan pronto? Naaaaah, él también querría compartir su espacio cuanto antes, sino cómo tendríamos todo el sexo que pretendíamos tener?

Las maletas de Gianna no se veían por ninguna parte, pero al abrir el closet vi que toda la ropa estaba ordenada. Esa Gianna es tan eficiente que da miedo!

Escarbé entre los cajones hasta dar con la lencería y los pijamas. Eran todos de raso o satín o al menos tenían aplicaciones de esos materiales, y encaje… mucho encaje. Había ropa de dormir de varios colores y modelos, pero todos tenían algo en común… Eran mucho más sexi que mis habituales pantalones deportivos y camisetas gigantes.

Al final me decidí por una camisola blanca de algodón que por frente se veía bastante modesta y sencilla, pero que tenía un elegante bordado de malla en la espalda. Con todo, no era nada reveladora, y así, sólo con mi camisón y descalza, crucé a la habitación de Demetri.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa Chica Zombi – Dijo sin abrirme. Sonreí al oír mi sobrenombre. Estábamos en buenos términos otra vez.

-Que mal anfitrión eres, al menos te podrías molestar en abrirme la puerta, no? – Bromeé.

Demetri se quedó de pié abrazado a una almohada y no se movió.

-Dem? – Le pregunté cerrando la puerta y mirándolo atentamente.

-Eres pérfida, lo haces a propósito para joder mi cabeza – Me acusó lanzándome un almohadazo.

-Uh? – Pregunté.

-Qué pasó con las camisetas gigantes? – Preguntó.

-Las devolví, no eran mías. Gianna me compró la ropa para dormir, casi pura lencería sexi, este camisón es lo más discreto que encontré. Y no me vengas con cosas raras, que este me llega a la rodilla y no muestra nada! – Le dije lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

-Métete a la cama y deja de torturarme. Vas a dormir de inmediato o quieres ver una película? – Preguntó.

-Puedo ver una película desde la cama? – Pregunté.

-Sí.

-Netflix?

-Sí.

-Últimamente me he dedicado a ver puras películas malas… Te parece una buena para variar? – Pregunté.

-Buena como qué? Buena como "El Padrino"? Buena como "Pulp Fiction"? Buena como "Terminator"? Buena como la trilogía de Batmans de Christopher Nolan? Buena como "Watchmen"? Buena como el documental "Bowling for Columbine"? Buena como "Dead Note"? Buena como "El Resplandor", "El Exorcista" o "Tiburón"? – Preguntó mientras yo me encaramaba en la cama mecedora dando un gritito de emoción cuando se balanceó.

-Dem, todas son películas excelentes, pero no me vas a negar que tus gustos alegres, lo que se dice alegres, no son… Sabes cual me gustó en su momento? "Matrix", porque nunca se había visto algo parecido, visualmente era increíble, los juegos de cámara eran como magia… Totalmente rupturistas para la época… Uf! Pero claro, a los Wachowski´s les quedó gustando la plata, la convirtieron en una franquicia y todo se fue al demonio… Oye Dem… Si vemos una como "7 Pecados Capitales" o "El Silencio de los Inocentes", te da hambre? – Pregunté respirando por fin.

-Eres una ridícula y te debería echar a patadas o al menos mandarte al sillón por faltar el respeto a tus mayores. En respuesta a tu insensible pregunta, no, no me da hambre ver psicópatas en acción, yo mato por necesidad, no por placer. Y con respecto a ti… Pensar en comerte es como pensar en comerme mi propio pié. Así de apetitoso y así de imposible.

-Vale, vale, lo siento… Y qué hay de "Alien"? Esas son varias, podemos ver un maratón…

-Nop, sólo la primera es buena, después la trama se degenera hasta culminar con la falta de respeto hacia el espectador que fue "Alien Resurrection".

-Agh! No me estoy haciendo más joven ni hermosa, sabes? Qué hay de "Match Point"? – Sugerí.

-No la he visto – Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Aaaaah, ahí hay algo para cada uno… A Jonathan Rhys Meyers que es guapo e irlandés para mí, a Scarlett Johansson que es sexi y preciosa para ti, a Woody Allen encargándose de que la película no apeste, y un resultado bastante aceptable.

-Ok Chica Zombi, voy a confiar en ti, pero la próxima la elijo yo - Aceptó y comenzó a buscar la película en el menú de Netflix, la inició y apagó la luz superior… Y ahí se quedó parado.

-No sabes dónde sentarte verdad? – Pregunté sonriendo. Él negó con la cabeza – Ven conmigo – Dije palmeando el lado derecho de la cama – Yo me quedo bajo las sábanas y tú por sobre la colcha, te parece?

-Pero te puedo tocar? – Preguntó sentándose junto a mí.

-Qué quieres tocar? – Pregunté.

-Sólo tu mano… Quiero sostener tu mano – Susurró. Otra vez se aferraba cuando no estaba seguro de mí. Yo me puse en posición fetal, apoyé mi cabeza en una mano y le entregué la otra, con la que empezó a jugar de inmediato.

-Dem…

-Sí?

-Creo que me voy a quedar dormida… - Le dije con los ojos ya cerrados.

-Lo sé – Respondió.

-Dem…

-Sí?

-Mañana es nuestro compromiso… Eso es serio y especial… Ya no vamos a poder escapar… Aún lo quieres hacer? – Pregunté.

-Lo necesito – Dijo apretando un poco mi mano – Sea lo que sea que somos, necesito atarte a mí… Especialmente sabiendo que estás con Félix…

-No te enojes con Félix, él me quiere… - Le pedí.

-Todo el mundo te quiere, eres jodidamente adorable! Yo te amo! – Dijo más alto.

-Dem dijiste que ibas a dejar de repetir eso al menos por ahora. Tratemos de dejar que el tiempo nos ayude a esclarecer nuestros sentimientos. Yo creo que está claro que nos sentimos de igual manera el uno por el otro, la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo tengo varios lazos afectivos aparte de ti, en cambio tu centras toda tu atención en mí… - Dije y bostecé - Dem te estás perdiendo la película, y de verdad es buena… - Agregué.

-Tú de verdad no la vas a ver? – Preguntó.

-Tengo una pizca de sueño… - Dije ya sin poder abrir más los ojos. Y lentamente me deslicé a la inconsciencia.

**Oh sí, creo que hay bastante qué opinar, y soy toooda oídos.**

**Abrazos y hasta la próxima!**


	23. Chapter 22 : Compromiso

**Holas! Este capítulo lo escribí con una sonrisa en el rostro... Y aunque tengo la CERTEZA de que no a todas les gustará, pero creo que es bonito de todos modos.**

**Les cuento que para el épicamente largo y acontecido capítulo anterior, recibí sólo 6 comentarios, lo que me decepcionó mucho, porque mucha gente lee este fic, y además a mí me pareció que había montones de cosas que discutir! Desde los momentos sexi entre Félix y Bella a un Demetri vulnerable y borracho abriendo su alma. **

**Y más encima eran como 1000 páginas!, sólo por eso me merecía un "Oh, qué largo este capítulo, estás tan dedicada a nosotras, eres increíble, graciosa, talentosa, y queremos crecer pronto y ser como tú…" jajajajajajaja, naaaaaaaah, es broma, pero lo que sí es en serio es que para mí existe un pacto no verbal entre nosotras: Yo escribo y ustedes me cuentan qué les parece, lo que me ayuda a construir la historia, recuerden que yo sólo tengo una vaga idea general sobre lo que pasará, y ustedes apuntan el camino.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**Capítulo 22**

The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you

I will find my nitch in your car  
With my MP3, DVD, rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see  
In anyone else but you  
_ Anyone Else But You __/ The Moldy Peaches_

Desperté varios minutos antes de abrir los ojos, totalmente desorientada. Me sentía como navegando, pero no recordaba haber subido a un barco. Estas sábanas no olían a Félix, tampoco a mí… Ni siquiera a Gianna. Dónde demonios estaba? Fui secuestrada sin darme cuenta?

No, pensé recordando de golpe la noche anterior. Estaba en la cama de Demetri. La cama mecedora de Demetri.

Ahora estaba más despierta, y reconocí la familiar sensación de mi mano en la suya, que jugaba con la coyuntura de mis dedos mientras su otra mano enrollaba un mechón de mi cabello en su índice, lo desenredaba y lo volvía a enredar.

-Vas a volver a pintarte el pelo de colores? – Me preguntó, como siempre sin saludar. Como si estuviéramos continuando una conversación que manteníamos desde hace rato.

-Hola Dem – Dije estirándome como un gato y cubriéndome completamente con la sábana – Mmmmmh, que flojera teeeengo… - Dije sumergiéndome en el fondo de la enorme cama, como buceando en las sábanas.

-Esa es tu insensible manera de decirme que me vas a dejar plantado? – Dijo pinchándome con sus dedos. Como yo estaba hecha una cosa amorfa bajo la colcha, los pinchazos caían en todos lados y yo grité a veces de dolor y otras de cosquillas – No es cool, Chica Zombi, no es cool para nada.

-No, no, no, no te dejo plantado, no me pinches más, que vas a perforar algo! – Dije rindiéndome, y asomándome por el costado, a los pies de la cama.

-Te vas a peinar? – Preguntó estudiando mi cabello que estaba disparado para todos lados y cubriendo la mitad de mi rostro.

-Por supuesto, si es que logro pasar un peine por entre los nudos – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero hoy es especial – Insistió él suavemente. Y comprendí. Si esta sería la única ceremonia que tendríamos, él quería que nos la tomáramos en serio. Y eso significaba probablemente peinarme, vestirme y comportarme como si este fuera un matrimonio civil.

Ofrecer menos que eso sería faltar el respeto a Demetri y a lo importante que era este rito para él… Aunque no valiera para nadie más, tenía que ser importante para nosotros.

-Cómo te gustaría que me peinara? – Pregunté sentándome y tratando de quitarme el pelo de la cara sin enredarlo más – Lo puedo dejar suelto, o hacer una trenza, o formar un medio moño con una trenza a cada lado, o un moño alto…

-Me gusta tu pelo largo, suelto, pero hoy es distinto… - Dijo como no sabiendo si me lo podía pedir.

-Voy a ver lo que hago, pero va a ser bonito y especial – Prometí pensando en que tal vez Santiago me podía trenzar el cabello. Se lo habría pedido a Chelsea pero ella estaba siempre en el Salón del Trono, y si la sacaba de ahí debería tener una justificación.

-Y qué te vas a poner? – Preguntó tomando mi mano de nuevo sin mirarme ni mostrar su rostro, mientras doblaba y estiraba todas las coyunturas de cada uno de mis dedos.

-Yo creo que un vestido, me parece más apropiado, pero si quieres busco un par de jeans o pantalones capri o algo así… - Ofrecí.

-Chica Zombi, esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar de casarme contigo, o con cualquiera, para el caso, así es que tómatelo en serio, no lo vamos a hacer vestidos con jeans como un par de hippies – Dijo con disgusto. Me dio risa.

-Me lo tomo en serio, por eso te estoy dando opciones! – Le dije – Y tú qué vas a usar? – Pregunté.

-Un traje, por supuesto – Respondió.

-Acuérdate de que después nos vamos a pescar así es que lleva algo para cambiarte – Le dije.

-No hay problema… Ahora yo creo que estamos atrasados así es que anda a arreglarte! – Me dijo destapándome con una mano y dándome con una almohada en la cabeza con la otra. Siempre tan dulce… Y a ese bestia me estaba comprometiendo… Voluntariamente y por iniciativa propia…

-No seas bruto! – Le dije tirándole un cojín. Por supuesto que él lo esquivó. Me puse de pié, enderecé mi camisón que estaba todo torcido, y pregunté – Ya, lo último… Tengo que usar maquillaje?

-Sólo cosa de pestañas y brillo de labios – Me indicó.

-Okas, nos vemos. Te mando un texto cuando esté lista? – Pregunté.

-Chica Zombi estaremos a unos metros de distancia, lo voy a escuchar todo. Cuando estés lista simplemente dilo.

-Vale, vale… - Dije – Pero me puedes dejar unos minutos sola?

-Para qué? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Cosas privadas – Respondí.

-Vas a hablar con Félix – Afirmó frunciendo el ceño – No necesitas ocultármelo.

-Si debes saberlo, no, no voy a llamar a Félix, esta mañana es para ti… Tonto insensible y malagradecido! Necesito hacer mis necesidades y no puedo si me estás escuchando… No puedo! – Dije sin mirarlo.

-Pero en el hospital… - Comenzó.

-Lalalalalalalalala – Me tapé las orejas como cuando Félix me dijo lo mismo – No puedes simplemente hacer esto por mí para que yo pueda ir al baño en paz?

-10 minutos – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Y por si acaso, yo ya sabía que tienes funciones fisiológicas, esto no es una sorpresa. Yo fui humano en una época cuando no había baños… - Comentó – _Eso _era asqueroso.

-Demetri para! No quiero hablar de lo que entra o sale de mi sistema digestivo. Sé un caballero y regálame la ilusión de privacidad, puede ser? – Pregunté.

-Uy, que sensible, deben ser los nervios de novia… - Dijo con su sonrisa más burlona.

-No soy tu novia! – Le dije desde la puerta.

-Igual te vas a casar conmigo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tengo un novio, que coincidentemente es tu mejor amigo – Le dije.

-Eres mi novia hasta que me des un mejor nombre para lo que somos – Dijo de muy buen humor – Anda a cambiarte para que nos casemos de una vez.

Traté de fruncir el ceño y mantenerme seria, pero no me pude aguantar y me largué a reír… Demetri es sencillamente encantador cuando está de buenas… Y terrible cuando está de malas.

Me fui a mi habitación y Demetri no sé adónde, prometiendo regresar en 10 minutos. Rápidamente usé el baño y me metí a la ducha sonde me exfolié y me depilé. No me lavé el cabello porque lo había hecho el día anterior, y me vestí con un pantalón de yoga y una camiseta. En un cajón del vanitorio había un secador de pelo, un encrespador y un montón de cepillos de pelo de todo tipo. Por supuesto, todos nuevos. Probablemente parte del "kit de bienvenida".

Tomé el encrespador y luego de algunos intentos en los que me quemé casi todos los dedos, por fin le agarré la técnica y comencé a hacer bucles amplios que caían por mi espalda dando más volumen a mi pelo liso.

A punto de terminar esta tarea recordé llamar a Santiago.

-Hola – Dijo muy serio.

-Hola, habla Bella – Le dije.

-Bella! Mi pequeña rastafari! En qué te puedo ayudar? – Preguntó mucho más amable.

-Quería saber si en este preciso momento estás muy ocupado… - Dije.

-Depende, para qué me necesitas y cuánto rato? – Preguntó.

-Te va a sonar a una tontería, pero aquí va: Estoy probando trenzar mi cabello, quiero arreglarlo un poco, pero tengo dos problemas: No sé cómo hacerlo, y aún si supiera no soy lo suficientemente coordinada para lograrlo… - Le dije un poco avergonzada.

-Y quieres que yo te haga una trenza? – Preguntó sonando divertido.

-Si puedes regalarme los 5 minutos que te tomaría… – Le dije humildemente – Se lo pediría a Chelsea, pero ella está siempre en el Salón del Trono y me da vergüenza ir a sacarla de ahí y explicarle a todos que es para que me ayude a peinarme…

-Tonterías, no tengo problemas en ayudarte, además como dijiste, es muy rápido de hacer – Dijo – Dónde estás?

-Mi habitación, al frente de la de Demetri – Respondí – Pero si quieres voy donde estás tú…

-Es más rápido si yo voy a ti – Dijo y sonaron golpes en la puerta – Ya llegué – Dijo y cortó.

-Santiago! – Dije corriendo a abrir la puerta y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez estaba más preparado y me abrazó de vuelta – Pasa, me estaba tratando de peinar en el baño… Es más difícil de lo que parece – Dije mostrándole mis dedos quemados.

-Veamos qué podemos hacer… Pero yo no soy un experto – Me advirtió.

-Con ese pelo tan cool algo debes saber – Le respondí – Además tienes la ventaja de ver lo que estás haciendo…

-Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que me trences los costados, pero suelto, nada pegado al cráneo, y esas 2 trenzas las unes en mi nuca. Eso es todo – Expliqué.

-Okay, voy a intentar un lado primero y me dices si te gusta – Me dijo.

-Vale, gracias! – Dije y me acomodé en la tapa del WC.

Sus dedos se movieron a una velocidad increíble y casi de inmediato había trenzado el lado derecho de mi cabeza.

-Algo así? -Me preguntó.

-Me encanta esa trenza, es muy bonita, pero la puedes hacer más suelta? – Pregunté mirándolo a través del espejo. Él sonrió y lo intentó de nuevo.

-Así? – Preguntó levantando las cejas. Yo negué con la cabeza, e intentamos 3 veces más.

-Perfecto! – Exclamé al ver lo que quería. Él me pidió que afirmara la trenza mientras él hacía la otra y cuando las dos estuvieron listas las entretejió juntas, uniéndolas.

-Humildemente creo que quedó muy bien – Dijo.

-Quedó increíble! Te debo una, cuando quieras que te apriete las rastas o necesites cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo – Le dije acompañándolo a la puerta.

-Bueno, y entre tú y yo, puedo preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer realmente esta mañana que necesitas estar más adorable que de costumbre? – Preguntó aun sonriendo, pero mirándome especulativamente.

-Bueno, puedes preguntar, pero probablemente te voy a tener que mentir – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me parece justo, ojalá todo salga bien – Me dijo riendo y agachándose para abrazarme.

Volví a entrar a mi habitación y me dirigí directo al closet. Necesitaba un vestido… que sirviera para "casarme" pero que no pareciera vestido de novia. Y zapatos, no olvidemos los zapatos…

Comencé a pasar los montones de vestidos por el rack uno a uno, estudiándolos, pero todos parecían muy sencillos, o muy elegantes, o medio sospechosos para alguien que supuestamente iría a pescar, o de un color inadecuado… El vestido celeste que usé la primera vez que fuimos a pescar habría estado bien, pero Demetri se sentiría insultado si me repetía el vestido en esta ocasión.

Hasta que colgado entre los últimos vestidos, al fondo, lo encontré.

Era un vestido del mismo estilo de los otros de los años 50s que me había comprado Gianna, no tenía nada excepcional… Salvo por el hecho de que era blanco y tenía un ancho cinturón rojo y estaba estampado con pequeñas cerezas! Cerezas! Cómo no lo pensé antes? Las cerezas son como un ícono de los 50s, incluso hay varias canciones de la época que las mencionan, pero ahí, en ese momento, las cerezas representaban algo que Demetri amaba, y eso es justamente lo que usaría en nuestra ceremonia.

Luego llegó la hora de buscar zapatos… No fue tan difícil como pensé, ya que eran pocos los modelos que cumplían con mis necesidades, y al final opté por unas sandalias rojas con plataforma en lugar de tacón. Eran muy bonitas, combinaban con el vestido y se amarraban en los tobillos.

Bien, ahora sólo quedaba vestirme…

Me desnudé y comprobé que mi ropa interior fuera la adecuada para mi vestido, luego me puse el vestido cuidando no desarmar mucho mi peinado y busqué un bolso que me pudiera servir para el día.

Encontré una sección completa de bolsos… Comencé a pensar que Gianna tal vez había ido más de una vez a comprarme ropa. Y si era así, quién la estaba pagando? Ok, un dilema a la vez, por ahora, elegir un bolso.

Por supuesto que encontré un pequeño bolso de color rojo brillante, en el que eché mi teléfono y la tarjeta de crédito de los Volturi.

Luego fui al baño con el pequeño estuche de cosméticos que había en mi neceser, y me apliqué 2 capas de máscara de pestañas. Me manché un poco, pero con crema de manos y papel higiénico quité el exceso de cosa negra de mis párpados.

Luego busqué el labial adecuado… Demetri dijo que usara simplemente brillo… Pero encontré un labial rojo furioso con efecto "labios mojados"… Hacía casi imposible mirar hacia otra cosa que no fuera mi boca, pero combinaba muy bien con el look "pinup", y además se suponía que duraba como 16 horas.

Ahora sólo faltaba ponerme los zapatos… Y por más que traté no me pude doblar lo suficiente para amarrarlos.

Al final me rendí, tomé un cárdigan blanco, mi bolso y los zapatos colgando por las cintas y me dirigí a la habitación de Demetri.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Entra de una vez! – Exclamó. Yo entré y me vi en la habitación vacía. Dejé el cárdigan y el bolso en un sillón y me quedé de pié junto a la chimenea, ya que se me estaban enfriando los pies.

Y en ese momento salió del baño Demetri, terminando de ajustarse la corbata.

Y los dos nos quedamos paralizados, casi sin reconocernos el uno al otro.

Me puse roja y miré hacia mis pies desnudos.

-Isabella – Dijo él aclarándose innecesariamente la voz – Esas son cerezas… Usas cerezas para mí?

-Si… - Dije volviendo a mirarlo a través de mis pestañas. Dioooooos! Se veía como para comérselo! Usaba negro sobre negro, un traje de diseñador evidentemente hecho a medida, camisa y corbata. Zapatos italianos perfectamente pulidos. Y esa actitud de James Dean que lo hacía tan irresistible.

-Y vas a usar zapatos de niña por mí? – Preguntó acercándose más. Yo asentí.

-Si es que… Me ayudas a amarrarlos, yo no me puedo agachar tanto – Expliqué súbitamente tímida. Este era Demetri, no había nada de que ser tímida… Había dormido en su cama la noche anterior, maldita sea!

-Ven – Dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome al sillón donde habíamos estado la noche anterior – Siéntate.

Yo obedecí y observé cómo él me calzaba y amarraba las cintas cuidadosamente.

-Gracias – Dije una vez que me ayudó a ponerme de pié.

-Date una vuelta para mí, quiero verte – Me dijo sin dejar de estudiarme.

-Dem, ya, vámonos, me da vergüenza… - Le dije.

-Gírate, te quiero ver – Insistió – Te vestiste así para mí, y te quiero ver.

Yo suspiré y me giré, haciendo que la falda del vestido se inflara y mi cabello flotara alrededor de mi rostro. Di 3 vueltas y me comencé a marear, así es que me detuve, estirando la mano hacia él para que me sujetara y no caer sobre mi trasero.

-Tú estás muy guapo - Le dije pasando los dedos por la solapa de su chaqueta – Pero eso ya lo sabes verdad? – Lo miré a los ojos. Él sonrió un poco pero no dijo nada… Sus manos se habían deslizado hacia mi cintura y me tocaban apenas – Ese traje se ve demasiado caro y elegante, estás seguro de que quieres pasearte por el huerto en él?

-Es sólo un traje – Respondió – Y sí, es el mejor que tengo, pero si se arruina simplemente me compro otro y se acabó. Para hoy sólo lo mejor…

-Pero mi vestido es más sencillo… Tal vez debería cambiarme entonces a algo más elegante? – Pregunté.

-No te atrevas a cambiar nada – Me dijo apretando mi cintura un poco más – Nos vamos a casar contigo cubierta de cerezas y zapatos rojos y conmigo en mi mejor traje. Es perfecto así, tal cual.

-Vamos entonces? Me imagino que tenemos que pasar a buscar tu otro auto… - Le dije.

-Sí, pero está estacionado en un estacionamiento subterráneo privado, así es que sólo intercambiaremos un auto por otro – Me dijo - Estás lista?

-Lista – Dije tomando mi bolso y mi cárdigan – Llevas algo para cambiarte?

-Tengo una muda de ropa en el otro auto y el resto de mi equipo de pesca – Dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Perfecto – Dije – Necesito hacer 2 paradas…

-Cuáles? – Me preguntó cabreado, como si yo estuviera buscando trabas para atrasar la ceremonia.

-No te pongas gruñón – Le dije tomando su brazo – Sé amable, al menos hoy…

-Vale, vale, dime dónde quieres parar – Concedió, más relajado.

-Primero, en un Deli, puede ser el mismo del otro día, para comprar mi desayuno y mi almuerzo… Tengo mucha hambre y no puedo firmar ningún contrato si sólo pienso en lo que me gustaría estar comiendo en ese momento… Se me podría declarar interdicta y sería causal de nulidad – Expliqué.

-Ok, te voy a comprar comida. Pero te advierto que no me gusta nada que ya estés pensando cómo anular todo esto y deshacerte de mí – Gruñó.

-No te enojes, te aviso justamente para que no suceda! – Le dije apretando su brazo.

-Cuál es el otro lugar? – Preguntó.

-Una florería… Quiero… Me gustaría tener un ramo de flores – Dije enrojeciendo y sintiéndome increíblemente estúpida. Demetri tomó mi mentón y levantó mi rostro hacia él.

-Me parece una excelente idea, se me debió haber ocurrido a mí… Toda novia necesita un ramo…

-No soy tu novia! – Susurré – No nos estamos casando!

-Y aun así tu subconsciente grita otra cosa… - Dijo volviendo a sonreír como si el mundo le perteneciera.

-Bella! – Exclamó Gianna cuando pasamos por Recepción – Y tú… - Dijo con mucho menos entusiasmo al ver a Demetri y luego volvió a centrar su atención en mí – Mira tus zapatos… Y te maquillaste! Oh, ese vestido se ve adorable en ti! Adónde van tan elegantes?

-Te diría, pero entonces tendría que matarte – Le dijo Demetri completamente serio.

-Dem! – Susurré en su oído – Pensé que habíamos acordado…

-Tú dijiste ayer que puedo ser tan cabrón con ella como se me antoje, siempre que no me la coma, y francamente, ya no la volvería a tocar ni con un palo de 10 metros, mucho menos acercarme lo suficiente como para beber de ella – Respondió hablando a mi cabello.

-Supongo que es verdad, eso es lo que dije – Admití en un último susurro – Vamos a una misión súper secreta –Dije girándome a Gianna - Por eso Dem va disfrazado de James Bond y yo me maquillé para que nadie me reconozca, voy de incógnito.

Gianna nos miró con el rostro en blanco, probablemente decidiendo qué creer.

-Ves porqué sólo tenía sexo borracho con ella? Es tan estúpida que si hablara con su mente sería muda! – Dijo Demetri arrastrándome a la salida.

-Nos vemos más tarde Gianna! – Me despedí.

-Suerte en tu misión! – Exclamó ella lanzándome un beso.

-No digas nada – Le dije a Demetri.

-No dije nada – Respondió con una sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada.

-Pero lo estás pensando – Lo acusé.

-Y tú también – Me dijo besando mi cabello antes de dejarme subir al auto.

-Es mi amiga… - Dije.

-No cambia nada – Respondió – Ella es lo que es – Dijo y se subió al lado del conductor.

-Es una buena persona, leal, confiable y eficiente – Agregué sintiendo que era mi deber defenderla.

-Y tonta, tonta, tonta! – Rió – Admítelo, no significa que al reconocer sus defectos la quieras menos, sino que la aceptas tal cual es.

-Dem… Eres malo – Sonreí.

-Y tú eres peor – Respondió besando mis nudillos – Y así te quiero, pérfida y manipuladora, mientras todos creen que eres un dulce angelito.

-No me vas a hacer decir que mi amiga es tonta – Insistí.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo lo vas a admitir en tu interior, pero jamás lo vas a demostrar frente a los demás – Respondió. Maldito bastardo, me conocía perfectamente.

-En cambio tú disparas contra todos, porque sí, porque no y por si acaso – Le dije.

-Te vas a casar conmigo – Afirmó él cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-No exactamente, no… - Le dije tratando de no ofenderlo.

-Te vas a casar conmigo y fue tu idea – Afirmó deteniéndose en el Deli. Rodeó el auto para ayudarme a salir y fuimos juntos a elegir mi comida.

El Deli era un lugar adorable repleto de cosas que te abrían el apetito y te hacían querer explorar, probar y comer hasta reventar.

Pero nosotros veníamos con una misión, y elegí rápidamente un desayuno típico italiano consistente en un café cappuccino y una masita llamada "ciambelle" (una especie de donut pero más grande y recubierta de azúcar y rellena denutella). Para el almuerzo compré una "Insalata Caprese" (compuesta de queso mozzarella, tomates, albahaca de hoja grande y aliños (sal y aceite de oliva), a la que pedí que le agregaran aceitunas negras, sólo para hacerla más colorida aún). Además compré una botella de té helado grande para mantenerme hidratada mientras estuviéramos en el río, y una bolsa de papel mediana llena de Rama di Napoli, un dulce típico de Catania compuesto por un bizcocho con el centro blando de chocolate recubierto completamente con un glaseado de chocolate fundido.

También pedí una porción de Tiramisú, un postre cremoso en base a queso mascarpone y café, pero esa fue una porción pequeña, así es que no cuenta realmente…

-Segura de que eso es todo? – Preguntó Demetri antes de pagar.

-Sip, con eso funciono hasta que regresemos – Le dije.

-Y no vas a reventar? – Dijo mirando todo lo que cargaba.

-Voy a comer hasta que se me acabe el hambre, no la comida! – Le dije empujándolo con el hombro.

-Eso espero, no te quiero intoxicada para la luna de miel – Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Qué?... Dem!... Cochino! – Le dije enrojeciendo y desviando la vista hacia el suelo. Él se murió de risa y besó mi coronilla.

-Siete sposini? (*Son recién casados?) – Preguntó el vendedor, un señor gordo y canoso, con cara de bonachón y de unos 70 años.

-Non ancora, ma noi siamo sulla buona strada per il nostro impegno _(*Todavía no, pero estamos de camino a nuestro compromiso) _– Dijo Demetri orgulloso, acercándome a él por la cintura y besando mi mejilla.

-Deja de decirle eso a la gente! – Susurré tratando de sonreír al mismo tiempo. Estoy segura de que se debe haber visto al menos extraño.

-Es la verdad, este es mi día y no me lo vas a quitar – Me dijo obstinadamente, besando mi mejilla una vez más, esta vez de manera sonora y escandalosa mientras yo trataba de escapar de él.

- Complimenti, non c'è niente come l'amore giovane _(*Felicidades, no hay nada como el amor joven)_ – Sonrió el hombre, condescendiente. Tomó el dinero de Demetri, le dio el cambio, envolvió nuestras cosas, nos despedimos efusivamente y nos marchamos.

-A la florería? – Pregunté.

-No, vamos a buscar el otro auto, nos queda más cerca – Dijo – O prefieres que vayamos en este? No me importa demasiado que se le jodan los amortiguadores – Agregó rápidamente.

-El otro auto va a ser perfecto – Sonreí. La verdad es que no me interesaba para nada de qué manera llegaríamos al huerto.

Y tal como imaginaba, el Land Rover era espectacular! Era viejo, se veía tremendamente sólido y lleno de carácter, y era de color verde. No había sido restaurado ni estaba lleno de cromo, sino que había sido mantenido en excelente condición original. Lo único que distinguí como una variación a lo que debe haber sido el modelo recién comprado, eran las ventanas tintadas.

-Y…? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Y me encanta! – Le dije aplaudiendo – Este es el auto que me vas a prestar?

-Si lo quieres, sí. Si no, ya te dije que te arriendo o te compro otro – Dijo abriendo la puerta del pasajero para mí y echando la bolsa de comestibles y la manta en el asiento trasero.

-Estás loco? Me encanta! Es incluso mejor que mi camioneta en Forks, y déjame decirte que yo amaba a esa camioneta – Le dije.

-Bien… Bien… Sabía que entenderías… Tu siempre entiendes… - Dijo un poco acelerado.

-Dem… Estás bien? – Pregunté.

-Bien, bien… Sí, bien… - Respondió tamborileando sus dedos en el volante.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa – Susurré poniendo mi mano sobre sus temblorosos dedos.

-Es importante… -Dijo un poco ahogado – Es la primera vez… - No pudo continuar.

-Es la primera vez para mí también… Pero no hay una fórmula correcta, sólo lo que se siente correcto. Y si no te gusta cómo sale a la primera, borramos el video y volvemos a grabar. No necesitas impresionarme Dem, ya estoy todo lo impresionada que puedo estar con tu cama mecedora – Sonreí, y él tuvo una pequeña contracción en la comisura de la boca que yo elegí tomar por una sonrisa.

-Ya – Dijo pasados unos minutos – Este es el sector de las flores. Qué tipo de bouquet quieres? No creo que tengan ramos de novia preparados, creo que los tienen que armar en el momento o a pedido… Pero no sé… - Se empezó a complicar de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, quiero algo simple... un ramo de tulipanes blancos y rojos, como mi vestido. No necesito que los arreglen con hojas verdes o esas florecitas blancas que usan de relleno. No necesito cintas tampoco, sólo las flores – Expliqué.

-Pero… Pídeme más Chica Zombi, me lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil… Quiero darte más - Me dijo tomando mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto, y no la soltó.

-No quiero un ramo elegante que se va a ver fuera de lugar en una ceremonia en el huerto – Expliqué – Quiero algo simple, como tú y yo. Además odio las rosas de invernadero, tan perfectas y transgénicas.

-Vale, no rosas, no grandes arreglos, pero a lo menos que te lo armen para que parezca un ramo de novia y no un manojo de flores que llevas al cementerio – Me pidió mientras nos acercábamos a los primeros puestos del mercado de flores, una larga calle llena de puestecitos con flores de todo tipo y color para cada ocasión.

Caminamos de la mano despacio, sin apuro, disfrutando del momento, de los olores, de la experiencia, hasta que vi a una señora muy, pero muy vieja instalada en un puesto minúsculo, y rodeada de los más bellos tulipanes de todos los colores.

-Dem! – Tiré de su mano – Esos, esos quiero! – Dije apuntando a los tulipanes de color rojo intenso y a los de color blanco inmaculado.

-Escoge Chica Zombi, de a una en una las que más te gusten – Dijo Demetri y comenzó a hablar en rápido italiano. Yo aún no manejaba tan bien el idioma como para entender acentos regionales o conversaciones muy veloces, así es que ni traté de seguirlos y menos participar, aunque sí entendí vagamente a Dem decirle a la mujer que yo necesitaba un ramo de novia y cuáles eran mis requisitos.

La mujer asintió y sonrió bastante y pude ver que le quedaban como 3 dientes en total. Demetri estaba usando todo su encanto con ella. Me pregunté por qué, si no era en absoluto necesario, pero casi en seguida me di cuenta… Demetri no estaba tratando de manipularla o encantarla, era simplemente que estaba feliz, e irradiaba esa felicidad a los demás.

Y si esta ceremonia lo hacía tan feliz, si dándole tan poco lo podía hacer tan feliz, pondría todo mi corazón en que esto saliera bien. Por él… Pero también por mí. Caí en cuenta de que para mí también se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio, y que yo también me sentía feliz.

-Estas – Dije entregándole a la mujer una docena de cada color. Demetri me atrajo a él y besó mi coronilla.

-Te dije que me gusta mucho tu peinado? – Me preguntó.

-Nop… Me lo hizo Santiago con mis instrucciones – Le dije – Como tú lo querías un poco recogido pero sin perder el largo…

-Tú convences a cualquiera de cualquier cosa – Me dijo – Nadie más habría conseguido convertir a un guerrero en estilista con una sola llamada.

-No es para tanto – Respondí quitándole importancia – Yo le arreglé las rastas cuando estaba convaleciente en el hospital; Santiago y yo somos como los monos, él me peina a mí y yo lo peino a él.

-Bueno – Dijo riendo - Como sea, me gusta. Te ves preciosa, te fijaste cómo nos miran todos?

-Sí, pero es porque tú estás usando un traje de diseñador a medida que parece sacado de la portada de la revista GQ, y yo un vestido que estaba de moda hace 60 años y con cerezas estampadas que francamente, no encaja en ningún lado. Estamos fuera de lugar en el mercado… - Le dije.

-Te equivocas. Resaltamos porque eres hermosa y tu belleza es atemporal, yo sólo soy el bastardo a tu lado que viste de negro y que no te suelta – Me dijo besando mis nudillos.

Y entonces nos interrumpió la florista extendiendo el ramo ya listo. Era justo lo que habría podido desear, muy sencillo, mis tulipanes blancos y rojos con un poco de verde para darle volumen y una gruesa amarra vegetal para estructurarlo.

Tomé el ramo en mis manos regalándole una enorme sonrisa a la anciana mientras Demetri pagaba y le agradecía con palabras. Nos despedimos y partimos.

El viaje hacia el huerto de cerezos fue más lento que en auto deportivo, pero no importó. Yo aproveché para beber mi café, pero no me comí mi "ciambelle" porque habría desparramado azúcar y Nutella por todo el interior del auto.

Después de un par de horas, llegamos a nuestro destino. Y Demetri volvió a estacionar en cualquier parte, en el equivalente a la mitad del bosque.

-Dem, por qué estacionas así cuando vienes? En cualquier parte, nunca en el mismo lugar? – Pregunté quitándome el cinturón de seguridad.

-En primer lugar, porque puedo. Dónde más podría parar el auto, bajarme y no preocuparme de si bloqueo a alguien, si estoy en un puesto de lisiados, si estoy muy cerca de otro auto, si la calle permite estacionarse sólo en determinados horarios, etc.? Y en segundo lugar porque trato de que este pedazo de tierra se mantenga lo más inmaculado posible, por lo que quiero evitar crear huellas de caminos excepto en la entrada, que es inevitable – Dijo abriendo mi puerta y ayudándome a bajar.

-Tienes razón, muchos de estos árboles son antiquísimos, y si creas caminos a través de ellos puedes dañar las raíces superficiales – Dije calzándome el cárdigan, poniéndome la cartera y balanceando mis flores, la bolsa de comida y una manta.

-Chica Zombi si tratas de caminar con todo eso no vas a ver por dónde vas y te vas a caer, y si te caes me voy a reír, y si me río te vas a enojar y si te enojas no te vas a querer casar conmigo – Dijo quitándome todo salvo las flores.

-Que no nos estamos casando! – Le dije entre divertida y exasperada.

-Un matrimonio no religioso es un contrato civil para la unión de una pareja. Correcto? – Dijo él con toda calma.

-Correcto – Acepté.

-Y respetando tu cultura occidental, en el sistema legal norteamericano, por ejemplo, un contrato verbal es vinculante, especialmente al haber evidencia que lo respalde, correcto? – Continuó muy serio.

-Supongo… - Dije vagamente, aunque estaba casi segura de que así era.

-Entonces, si lo que venimos a hacer aquí es un contrato verbal vinculante que define los derechos y deberes de los individuos de una pareja, dime cómo es que no nos estamos casando? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me abrazó e hizo amague de morderme el cuello.

-Dem! Eres un tramposo! Estás tergiversando mis palabras! – Dije manoteando con mi mano libre para que me soltara.

-Creo que no, la ley lo dice claramente. Ahora, si vas a dejarme plantado, estás en tu derecho, pero sería un golpe bajo, Chica Zombi – Dijo nuevamente serio.

-Ven Dem, vamos a buscar el lugar apropiado – Dije tomando su brazo y comenzando a caminar – Tú y yo estamos hablando de lo mismo, y sólo diferimos en la terminología, lo que tú estás aprovechando a tu conveniencia. Sólo te pido que lo que pase aquí sea sólo de los dos… Y que no andes por ahí diciendo que soy tu esposa, no creo que a Félix le gustara mucho – Dije la última parte suavemente.

-Mala suerte para él, tu alma gemela soy yo. Él es sólo el novio, esos son pasajeros – Dijo burlándose de mí otra vez… Aunque honestamente y en estricto rigor tenía algo de razón. Podía imaginar a Félix eventualmente terminando conmigo o decepcionándome (y sufriría montones, porque de verdad lo amo), pero era una posibilidad. Era posible que me dejara por otra o que se aburriera de mí.

En cambio me costaba mucho pensar en Demetri haciendo lo mismo. Sencillamente porque el cariño y la lealtad de Dem eran inmutables. Él no me abandonaría por nada ni por nadie y yo estaba segura de que yo no lo abandonará a él.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en sus palabras, y seguimos caminando hasta que vi un árbol muy viejo, con el tronco torcido y miles de capullos en flor.

-Ese! Puede ser ese? – Apunté.

Dem sonrió dulcemente.

-Ese es el primer brote original que sembré de los que rescaté de mi casa en Grecia… Era el más fuerte, para los demás debí esperar un año. Este es el más especial, y tú lo reconociste sin que yo te dijera nada. Es por eso que me voy a casar contigo… Porque estas cosas no pasan porque sí.

-Estira la manta… - Dije cambiando de tema - Trajiste dos? – Le pregunté sonriendo.

-Por si la tierra estaba húmeda, aunque no ha llovido, así es que deberíamos estar bien – Afirmó dejando las cosas en el suelo y estirando las mantas, una sobre otra – Ven siéntate – Me dijo tomándome en sus brazos y sentándome en la manta.

-Hey! - Le dije – No puedes hacer eso sin avisarme!

-Mmmmmh… Parece que puedo y parece que lo hice – Dijo arrodillándose y tomando mi pié para desatar las cintas de mis sandalias. Yo me dejé hacer mansamente y lo observé atentamente cuando hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos y calcetines. Luego se sacó la chaqueta y la dobló a un costado.

-Aquí estamos – Comenté abrazando mis rodillas – Y ahora?

-Quieres que yo empiece? –Me preguntó hablando en voz baja y solemne.

-Si, por favor – Dije mordiéndome la boca y soltándola de inmediato… No quería tener manchas de labial en los dientes.

-Estuve leyendo un poco – Dijo arrodillándose frente a mí y levantándome para arrodillarme frente a él – Tú insistes en que esto no es un matrimonio, y yo insisto en que lo es...

Según la mayoría de las definiciones occidentales el matrimonio es la unión de dos personas en la que los cónyuges están obligados a guardarse fe, a socorrerse y ayudarse mutuamente en todas las circunstancias de la vida. El marido y la mujer se deben respeto y protección recíprocos. Eso es el matrimonio. El resto tiene que ver con los derechos de herencia, la filiación y la estructura de la familia, y esa parte no nos afecta a ninguno de los dos.

Tú estás de acuerdo en que un contrato verbal es vinculante, por lo tanto si te comprometes conmigo para mí es tan serio como si lo haces firmando un documento escrito con tu sangre… Si hacemos esto vamos a estar casados – Me dijo mirándome atentamente, esperando una reacción.

-Dem, yo estoy de acuerdo con todo, es sólo que no quiero que el término "matrimonio" se malentienda. Cómo podría ser tu esposa y no tu pareja? – Pregunté.

-El término es sólo para dar la dimensión y profundidad necesaria a la relación. Es simplemente que lo que quiero de ti es básicamente lo que se promete en la ceremonia del matrimonio… Bueno, en realidad yo quiero más, pero me conformo con este compromiso, tal vez algún día entres en razón y te des cuenta de lo que podemos ser. Tal vez algún día… - Dijo con una sonrisa un poco distante.

-Lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir o darte falsas expectativas Dem... Tengo novio? Sí. Es él una amenaza para ti? No, porque no están en competencia, ustedes ocupan lugares muy distintos en mi vida. El asunto es…Si no hubiera alguien más, podríamos estar juntos? La respuesta sigue siendo no, Dem, por mucho que nos tiente la idea, tienes que reconocer que seríamos un desastre. Déjame darte mis votos, casémonos como dices tú, y veamos cómo se dan las cosas. Estoy segura de que uno de estos días vas a conocer a alguien interesante, y no te vas a comportar como un bastardo con ella y tal vez hasta consigas una novia, para que yo la odie y me ponga celosa.

-Vale, entonces comienza tú – Dijo sonriendo un poco y acomodó su celular afirmándolo precariamente desde una de las ramas del árbol, apuntando a nuestra dirección general.

-Ya – Dije respirando profundo – Dem, cuando nos conocimos no te reconocí de inmediato, y escuché lo que otros tenían que decir de ti. Fui prejuiciosa y estúpida… Pero tú sí lo supiste, desde el principio sentiste quién era yo, y me buscaste hasta que lograste decírmelo de la mejor manera que lo pudiste explicar… Sé que te cuesta reinar sobre tus emociones, porque no las sientes tan profundamente desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso hace aún más valiente lo que hiciste... El riesgo que tomaste.

La misma coraza que usas frente a todos te la quitas de golpe frente a mí. Te desnudas sin miedo, quedas totalmente vulnerable, y ese valor y entrega me hacen sentir humilde.

Porque yo, que estoy mucho más "integrada" socialmente, no me atrevo. Me escondo, me encierro. No soy tan fuerte como tú, pocos lo son. No tengo el arrojo de mostrarle a nadie quien soy, tal cual soy, por miedo a que no les guste lo que ven…

Mi punto es Dem, que a ti no necesito mostrarte o esconderte nada, porque tú lo sabes todo, tú lo ves todo, y me quieres así. No más sabia, o buena, o inteligente, no más bonita o más alta o con menos cicatrices marcando mi piel. Para ti basta conmigo. Me conoces, ves mis defectos y me quieres tal cual.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que somos, vino a mi mente un concepto casi de inmediato...Un concepto que involucraba la palabra "alma". Yo no te quiero como a un amigo, los amigos vienen y van. Tampoco como a un hermano, yo no sé cómo es eso. No te quiero como a un novio, esto no es una pasión que se pueda consumir hasta apagarse. Lo que siento por ti es profundo e inalterable, eres un trozo de lo que soy, eres mi reflejo.

Y esta es mi promesa: Te prometo mi amor, a pesar de las brutalidades que puedas cometer o el daño que sé que eventualmente me vas a causar. Te prometo ser digna de tu confianza y de cada pedazo de tu vida que compartes conmigo, y de aquellos momentos que creemos juntos. Te prometo honestidad, aun cuando sepa que es más fácil mentir o callar. Te prometo respetar tus decisiones, aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellas. Te prometo cuidarte y entretenerte cuando estés débil y protegerte cuando estés indefenso… Y te lo prometo todo sin necesidad de prometerlo, porque lo haría de todos modos sin necesidad de este "contrato verbal vinculante". Te quiero Dem – Dije limpiándome una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla.

Demetri lucía como si se fuera a poner a llorar en cualquier momento. Besó mis manos y dijo con voz temblorosa

-Lo supe – Comenzó – Lo supe cuando te vi, algo tenías, me llamabas y no era sólo que me quería acostar contigo… Y sí, todavía quiero… – Dijo haciéndome reír a pesar de la emoción y las lágrimas – Reconocí tu pureza… Es raro, porque nunca ha habido nada puro en mi vida, todos mis enredos con mujeres son sórdidos y nada de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso… Pero ahí estabas tú, tan bonita y pequeña, sonrojándote por las cosas más insólitas, pero tan fuerte a la vez, enfrentándote y negociando con el rey de los vampiros, regalando tu vida a cambio de la de un grupo de malnacidos que te abandonó. Eres impresionante, y te vi…

Félix me prohibió acercarme, pensó que trataría de aprovecharme de ti, pero no era así, yo sólo quería conocerte, saber… Entender por qué necesitaba estar a tu lado, de dónde venía la compulsión... Mi oportunidad se dio en el hospital y la tomé, hablando contigo y vomitando lo que había en mi corazón mientras tú te retorcías de dolor y vomitabas en un papelero – Sonrió.

Y entendiste. A pesar de las circunstancias, entendiste… Tu inteligencia emocional está mucho más desarrollada que la mía, yo no sé poner nombre a mis emociones, ni tengo una gama muy amplia de ellas tampoco, soy menos evolucionado. Yo te amo… Simplemente pienso en ti y te amo. No puedo diseccionar ese amor y decidir que es de un tipo u otro. Te amo y nunca te quiero perder.

Mi promesa para ti es esta: Te soy leal hasta la muerte. Siempre voy a acudir a ti, y espero que tú siempre acudas a mí. Cuando estés contenta o cuando te metas en problemas, ahí estaré. Si matas a alguien yo enterraré el cuerpo. Somos un equipo. No te voy a juzgar. Voy a ser brutalmente honesto, como siempre, y no me comeré a tus amigos, sin importar lo odiosos que sean.

Y lo siento por ser tan inseguro y por presionarte a tener este matrimonio/contrato/compromiso o como quieras llamarlo. Pero lo siento únicamente porque te presioné a hacer algo que no querías, no por haberme casado contigo - Aclaró.

-Está bien – Dije sonriendo – No habría esperado otra cosa de ti… Además en principio fue mi idea…

-Isabella, ahora nos declaro Marido y Mujer – Dijo él mirándome fijamente.

-Qué? – Pregunté cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo.

-Tenemos que sellarlo con un beso o no es legal – Me dijo sonriendo.

-No es legal de ninguna manera! – Exclamé.

-Difiero de tu opinión – Dijo apuntando a la cámara – Estoy seguro que pagando a la gente adecuada nos consigo un certificado de matrimonio para mañana… Dos, para que puedas enmarcar tu copia para colgarla en tu habitación.

-Demetri! No vas a ser tan hijo de puta…! – Amenacé. Ya imaginaba la cara de Félix si viera un certificado de matrimonio entre Dem y yo.

-Chica Zombi dame un beso, sólo uno, para sellar el matrimonio, y no más hasta que algún día te emborraches y me ruegues que te bese – Me dijo disfrutando la situación.

-Tengo novio – Le dije.

-Y esposo – Dijo él muy contento – Y hasta donde sé, esposo gana a novio… O le preguntamos al novio? – Estaba jugando… El muy bastardo se burlaba.

-Así va a ser de ahora en adelante? Me vas a extorsionar para siempre? Como si fuera Paris Hilton y su video porno?

-Que vulgar Isabella! Por supuesto que no… Más bien te estoy extorsionando como a Pamela Anderson y Tommy Lee – Se rió estirándose para sacar su celular de la rama y ver la grabación. Y yo estúpidamente pensé que esa era mi oportunidad de vencer a un guerrero vampiro de más de 600 años atacándolo por atrás y sorprendiéndolo para quitarle el video.

Sí, claro, _eso_ iba a resultar bien…

Demetri se giró violentamente y me empujó al suelo amortiguando la caída. Luego nos rodó y quedó sobre mí, con el celular aún en la mano.

-Mira, ahora podemos sacar fotos de cuando consumemos el matrimonio! – Dijo como si nada. Como si estar sobre mí, con su rostro a centímetros de mi rostro fuera cosa de todos los días. Como si no fuera afectado por mi cercanía como yo con la suya… Mierda, mierda, mierda!

-Demetri bájate, déjame sentarme – Le pedí débilmente.

-Pero quiero mi beso… - Me explicó luciendo inocente y encantador – Sólo para sellar el contrato, claro… Sería una formalidad… Sólo uno…

-Dem… Félix… - Jadeé.

-Félix nada. No te pido que te acuestes conmigo, ni siquiera que me beses todos los días… Te pido un beso, uno solo, ahora, cuando acabamos de prometer un montón de cosas que jamás le prometería a nadie más.

-Dem, me lo pones todo tan difícil – Le dije débilmente. Él bajó su boca un poco. Y otro poco. Y un poco más… Hasta que sus labios estuvieron presionados a los míos.

Traté de sentirme mal por sentirme tan bien, traté de que fuera desagradable o incómodo, traté de sentirlo como un beso hermanable… Traté de sentirme vulnerable por mi indefensión al estar bajo él con las muñecas sujetas por su mano.

Pero la verdad es que él todo lo que hizo fue presionar sus labios a los míos, ponerlos a mi alcance. Lo demás es culpa mía.

Entreabrir mi boca para recibir su labio inferior fue culpa mía.

Lamer sus labios con la punta de mi lengua? Sip, también fui yo.

Abrir la boca para dar paso a su lengua que me tomó por asalto sin dejar prisioneros, no ser capaz de suprimir un gemido porque se sentía… Oh! Simplemente maravilloso!, Chupar, morder, besar… Dios, lo hacía tan, tan bien… Y en alguna parte de mi cerebro sabía que teóricamente no era correcto lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se sentía estupendamente, nuestros labios sincronizados como si tuviéramos años de práctica, como si perteneciera a este lugar entre sus brazos… Sí, fui yo… Pero no… Nononononono! Maldito Demetri y su aura sexi y su experticia al besar, maldito sea por tentarme, y maldita yo por ser tan débil! Maldición!

-No… nononononono – Dije retorciéndome. Dem paró de inmediato – No más… No más… No podemos – Le dije jadeando.

-Isabella… - Exhaló apoyando su frente en la mía – Isabella… Ese beso fue mejor que la mayoría del sexo que he tenido en los últimos 400 años o más…

-No sé si sentirme halagada por mis habilidades o apenada por tu pobre vida sexual – Le dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Dime que lo sentiste – Demandó ignorando mis bromas.

-Que sentí qué? – Dije actuando como una lunática.

-A nosotros, yo tenía razón, nuestra química, tú y yo juntos seríamos increíbles – Bajó para volver a besar mi boca, y yo le ofrecí mi mejilla.

-Tuviste tu beso Dem, estamos casados, bájate de mí y vamos a pescar – Le dije tratando de sonar normal, o al menos no tan atribulada como me sentía.

-Ok… Vamos a actuar como si nada ha pasado… Vale, negación… Puedo hacer eso… - Dijo como si nada tomando mi mano para ayudarme a sentarme - Además lo grabé en el celular! Cuando te quedes dormida lo voy a revisar, tú sabes, para mejorar la técnica.

-Júrame que no se lo vas a mostrar a nadie! – Exigí.

-Todo lo que pasa entre tú y yo es tuyo y mío – Dijo como explicándome que 1+1=2… Algo Obvio! – Quieres comerte esa dona gigante aquí o en el río?

-Podemos quedarnos un poco más acá? Se ven tan bonitos los árboles nevando pétalos – Le pedí.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras, es nuestra luna de miel – Respondió mirando atentamente la pantalla de su teléfono. Probablemente repitiendo el beso… Y probablemente no dejaría de hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Mira, apoya tu cabeza aquí – Le indiqué el suelo, donde doblé su chaqueta hasta formar una almohada. Él obedeció, sin soltar el celular, y yo me estiré para recoger mi "ciambelle" e hice un cojín con mi cárdigan y apoyé mis hombros y nuca perpendicularmente en el estómago de Demetri. Él estiró la mano y la depositó en mi estómago. Yo estiré mi mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-Te quiero, Chica Zombi, siempre te voy a cuidar – Dijo después de un rato con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento con todos sus demás sentidos atentos.

-Te quiero Dem, y voy a estar cerca, para cuidar de ti – Dije dando un mordisco a mi dona gigante, mientras nos cubríamos de pequeños pétalos de color rosa pálido

**No digo nada, sé que se enfurecieron conmigo, cómo es posible que le haya hecho eso al pobre Félix!? **

**Pero el que no ha pecado que tire la primera piedra… **

**Además quitando el componente sobrenatural, a mí me pasó algo similar con mi mejor amigo. Éramos perfectamente compatibles, lo pasábamos bien, nos entendíamos sin palabras, y nos gustábamos mutuamente, incluso lo conversamos varias veces… La posibilidad de más… Pero sabíamos que si tratábamos de ir más allá lo arruinaríamos. Pasaron por su vida montones de novias y yo a su lado las vi venir y partir. Lo mismo él con mis parejas.**

**Ambos sabíamos que éramos mucho más fuertes, estables y duraderos que una relación amorosa.**

**Y eso es lo que trato de trasmitir entre Bella y Demetri… La conciencia de que algo podría ser maravilloso, pero preguntarse si vale la pena arriesgarlo todo para incluir el componente físico.**

**Lo vale?**


	24. Chapter 23 : Oh Mierda!

**Holas, otro capitulote monstruoso de largo. Espero que les guste, siguen pasando cosas, pero como siempre les recuerdo, esto no se termina hasta que se termina!**

**Abrazos muy cariñosos a quienes comentan, en especial a aquellas que se enojan y sufren… Esos comentarios apasionados son de los que más me ayudan, porque me dicen que estoy obteniendo una reacción visceral por parte de ustedes.**

**Sé que nuevamente me van a llegar comentarios gritándome (escritos con mayúscula), pero caaaalma, que así es como va la historia.**

**Les recuerdo revisar el álbum de esta historia en mi Facebook o en mi blog, ya que hay mucha ayuda visual que les ayudará a entender mejor la historia.**

**Besos!**

**Capítulo 23**

Por eso tu eres  
garulla, retrechera, abeja, bergaja,  
fulera, guaricha, baracunata, cucharami,  
baracunata, baracunatana,  
y con el mono de la moto  
eran 9 que tenía y le ponían serenata

_Baracunatana / Aterciopelados_

No me quería mover. Tenía un poco de tortícolis apoyada en el estómago de granito de Demetri, pero me no importaba. Estaba completamente en paz… A mi alrededor sonaba la naturaleza, a viento, a aves y al agua corriendo. Y olía a pasto y a tierra y a las flores del cerezo sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Chica Zombi vamos a ir a pescar? – Preguntó Demetri chupando su dedo índice y metiéndomelo mojado en la oreja.

-Hey! Pedazo de animal - Reclamé dándole un manotazo – No hagas eso.

-Pensé que dormías – Respondió.

-Y esa es forma de despertarme? - Lo regañé.

-Se me ocurren otras peores… - Me dijo él sonando como el maquinador que era.

-Cuáles? – Pregunté estúpidamente.

-Como despertar de cosquillas – Dijo sentándose y haciéndome cosquillas en las costillas de mi costado derecho y en las rodillas. Las cosquillas eran más intensas en las rodillas, y el muy maldito lo había descubierto cuando estábamos en el hospital y me enseñaba a jugar póquer. Cada vez que me equivocaba o fallaba en un bluf, me apretaba la rodilla y me hacía patalear y doblarme de risa.

-Aaaaaaah! – Me retorcí en el suelo – Me rindo, me rindo, aaaaah!

-Dime lo que quiero escuchar – Dijo suavizando las cosquillas pero sin dejarme escapar.

-No sé lo que quieres escuchar! – Grité (aunque sí sabía, o al menos tenía una idea bastante clara), y fue todo, porque él volvió a la carga y yo lloraba de risa y me dolía el estómago por el esfuerzo.

-Dilo! – Exigió.

-No! – Grité – Me vas a reventar los puntos! – Amenacé – Me muero, me muero, suéltame!

-Es tan fácil, mi Fiore _(*Flor)_… simplemente DILO! – Gritó.

-Aaaaaah! – Grité entre carcajadas, absurdamente tratando de escapar, empujándolo, pataleando, luchando.

-Yo vivo para siempre, no necesito detenerme… Jamás - Dijo él con una sonrisa sádica, disfrutando con mi tortura.

-Te odio! Te odio, te odio, te odio! – Repetí una y otra vez.

-No es cierto. Dilo – Dijo apretando un punto particularmente sensible del costado de mi rodilla. Me rendí.

-Demetri, estoy honrada de ser tu legítima esposa, que enorme honor me has conferido al aceptarme, no puedo creer mi buena suerte, te voy a adorar por siempre, y si un día te mueres me voy a lanzar a la hoguera contigo porque no puedo existir en el mundo si tú no estás en él – Recité.

-Muy bien, ves que no era tan difícil? – Preguntó ayudándome a ponerme de pié.

-Idiota, de verdad se me pueden haber abierto los puntos – Le dije. Se sentía como una posibilidad, me dolía la herida. Sólo a él se le ocurría hacer cosquillas a una persona recién operada del estómago.

-Te reviso? – Preguntó tomando el borde de mi falda.

-No te aproveches, tú no sabes absolutamente nada de medicina humana, sólo quieres ver mis bragas – Le dije ordenando mi arrugado vestido.

-Una cosa no quita a la otra. Te quiero sana y libre de gangrena _y además_ quiero verte las bragas. Las de color lila me gustaron un montón. De qué color son hoy? – Preguntó mirándome fija y especulativamente, como si de pronto tuviera visión de rayos X.

-Pervertido – Murmuré - Te vas a poner zapatos? Te vas a cambiar antes de bajar? – Le pregunté ignorando sus contemplaciones.

-Sí voy a cambiarme, dame un minuto – Y desapareció. Yo me quedé de pie junto a las mantas porque me dolía agacharme, y de todas formar Dem me tenía que cargar al río, porque sería una pérdida de tiempo ponerme zapatos para quitármelos enseguida.

Pronto estaba Demetri de regreso usando un short de baño y una camiseta y con la correa de un porta-caña de pescar cruzada en el pecho.

-Me caso contigo, no pasa ni una hora y ya te pones holgazana! – Reclamó al ver que no había recogido nada.

-Eres muy hijo de puta, me rompes los puntos de la operación y encima quieres que ordene tras de ti? – Reclamé de vuelta.

-Bruja! – Exclamó recogiendo todo.

-Idiota – Respondí.

-Sigue así y me voy a buscar una amante – Amenazó con una chispa en los ojos.

-Sigue así y me voy a buscar otro amante más – Le dije contabilizando a Félix.

-Nunca me hubiera casado contigo de saber que eres una cualquiera – Dijo tomándome en sus brazos y emprendiendo rumbo al río.

-Quieres comparar números? Si te pudieras contagiar serías el niño símbolo de las enfermedades venéreas – Afirmé estúpidamente, sabiendo su respuesta.

-Vale, comparemos números, sorpréndeme – Me desafió.

-Mis números no son difíciles de recordar, es un gran cero – Le dije.

-Bella… Es verdad? Ayer dijiste que eras virgen, pero no estaba seguro de si era literalmente o sólo que eres poco experimentada – Me preguntó abandonando nuestra entretenida pelea de recién casados ficticia.

-Ajá – Dije. No sé por qué me daba menos vergüenza contarle a Dem que a Félix – Soy súpervirgen.

-Lo sospechaba, pero cuesta creerlo – Dijo estudiándome.

-Qué cuesta creer? Que no me haya acostado con nadie a mi edad? Bueno, soy un poco nerd, y en general era bastante reservada en el colegio, no es que los chicos hicieran línea para estar conmigo… O al menos no chicos que fueran potenciales candidatos – Dije encogiéndome de hombros… Excepto tal vez por Jake, hubiera sido lindo amar a Jake y perder la virginidad juntos… En todo caso no es ni por convicción ni falta de ganas… Simplemente no ha pasado.

-Y Cullen? – Preguntó posando su mentón en mi coronilla.

-Edward tenía la convicción moral y religiosa de mantenerse él, y en consecuencia a mí, vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Yo nunca he querido casarme, no creo en la institución así es que era un punto muerto.

-Pero hoy… - Dijo dudando.

-Es lo que te decía de los distintos conceptos. Yo no me tomo lo de nosotros como un matrimonio, porque esos compromisos son humanos y acaban en divorcio la mitad de las veces. Nosotros somos "algo" que no sé cómo llamar, nos une un sentimiento extraño que tampoco sé describir, y sólo puedo definir sus efectos… Que te quiero en mi vida siempre. Te prometí un montón de cosas que pretendo cumplir, pero no lo llamo matrimonio, porque esto de hoy lo inventamos para nosotros… No existe para nadie más en el mundo, entonces no podemos usar una palabra que ya se usa para otra ceremonia, por parecida que sea… Entiendes lo que digo? – Pregunté.

-Llámame como quieras… tu amigo, tu primo, tu amante, tu esclavo, tu esposo, me da igual mientras sea tu algo – Me dijo – Y con Félix…? – Preguntó suavemente, como asustado de que lo mandara al demonio.

-Me he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo enferma u hospitalizada, eso no es muy sexi... No, no me he acostado con Félix – Le dije. Llegamos al río y él me dejó de pie junto al agua mientras él extendía las mantas y ordenaba la comida, los zapatos, mi cárdigan, el ramo de tulipanes, y mi bolso.

-Te vas a acostar con él? – Preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Probablemente… Es mi novio y un hombre grande y viejo. No se va a mantener entretenido con besos por mucho tiempo. Y yo estoy en edad, no crees? – Le pregunté.

-Honestamente me estás preguntando si creo que te deberías acostar con Félix? – Me preguntó mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-No, no exactamente… Tú pusiste el tema, tú preguntaste primero… - Titubeé.

-Es verdad, soy un idiota que no debería preguntar cosas que no quiero saber… El problema es que _necesito _saber! – Exclamó comenzando a preparar las cañas. Yo metí los pies al río hasta los tobillos y pateé el agua para salpicarlo.

-Dem, deja de preocuparte por cosas que no han pasado… Tal vez después de hoy nunca va a pasar – Le dije comprendiendo que debía ser honesta con Félix y contarle al menos lo del beso. No podía mentirle y no era justo ocultarlo.

-De qué hablas? – Preguntó Demetri dejando de lado las moscas para enfocarse en mí – Lo vas a dejar?

-Le voy a decir la verdad… Tal vez después de eso él ya no quiera seguir conmigo – Le dije.

-Qué verdad? Esa verdad metafísica que no entiendes ni tú ni yo? Tú crees que alguien va a creer que existe algo más que compatibilidad de caracteres entre nosotros? Crees que alguien va a creer que te amo y te acepto como nadie porque te sentí antes de conocerte? Nadie lo va a creer Isabella, menos de mí – Dijo él luciendo súbitamente triste.

-Y qué me queda entonces? Mentir?... – Pregunté - Dem, no te puedo decir que me arrepiento de ese beso, por que significó un montón de cosas, entre ellas selló nuestro compromiso, y además fue delicioso – Dije sin poder aguantarme, y enrojeciendo en el acto – Pero estuvo mal, yo le debo fidelidad a Félix y cometí un error dejándome llevar.

-Isabella, estás exagerando… - Dijo Demetri volviendo a manipular las moscas - Lo entiendo, no tienes mucha experiencia en relaciones, y todo te parece más serio de lo que es, pero créeme, un solo beso no es engaño – Me dijo con voz suave.

-Te quiero Dem, pero te equivocas. En primer lugar tú sabes menos de relaciones que yo. Nómbrame una relación en la que no te hayas comunicado esencialmente con tus genitales… No puedes? Ok, entonces no seas un bastardo condescendiente como si tu fueras un experto en el área, Doctor Phil – Dije cruzándome de brazos – Y segundo, dime honestamente, brutalmente honesto, como te gusta a ti… Si nosotros el día de mañana estamos juntos y yo voy y beso a otro (a tu mejor amigo, nada menos), a ti te parecería que no es nada y lo meteríamos bajo la alfombra?

Demetri no dijo nada, sino que miró al infinito, ignorándome.

-Te estoy hablando Demetri! – Exclamé pateando el agua de nuevo para salpicarlo.

No me contestó.

No me miró.

-Respóndeme! – Grité.

-NO! – Gritó – No lo ignoraría, a él lo mato y a ti te encierro, tú eres mía, y no quiero que te toque nadie más. Eso quieres escuchar? Mierda Isabella, Mierda! – Dijo soltando la caña y cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Lentamente me acerqué a él y rodeé su torso en un abrazo apretado, apoyando mi mejilla en su pecho.

-Shhh… Si tú fueras mío, trabajaría a tiempo parcial como el escudo de Aro y el resto del tiempo me dedicaría a desgreñar a todas las zorras que se te insinúan – Le susurré – No te avergüences de tus celos, es algo con lo que los dos vamos a tener que aprender a vivir.

-Tú ERES mía – Dijo él, abrazándome.

-Lo soy… Pero también amo a Félix, eso lo sabes – Dije suavemente – No te sientas amenazado por él, ustedes ocupan espacios completamente separados en mi vida. Pero acepta que esto es lo que somos, ésta es nuestra relación… No voy a arriesgar lo que tenemos tú y yo por algunos meses de pasión y años de miseria. Nop, no vale la pena… - Dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Supongo… Supongo que si vas a estar con alguien, Félix no es una mala elección… Tiene un buen puesto en la guardia, está dotado con fuerza y habilidades especiales y en general es un buen tipo… Y te ama. No tanto como yo, claro, pero nadie te ama tanto como yo, porque yo concentro toda mi energía en amarte sólo a ti – Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Eres maravilloso Dem – Dije tomando su mano para darle un apretón, alejándome para volver al agua – Aaaaaah! – Grité al sentir un dolor horrible el pié derecho, que me hizo doblar el torso y al no poder conseguirlo por los puntos dañados de la operación, caí al suelo como un saco de papas. O habría caído si Demetri no me hubiera atrapado en el aire.

-Qué pasó? Qué pasó? Bella! Chica Zombi!... Sangre… - Dijo olisqueando el aire y me sentó cuidadosamente en la manta.

-Déjame! – Grité – Si estoy sangrando déjame aquí! – Exclamé sin saber aún qué me había sucedido, sólo que me dolía una barbaridad… Y yo tengo experiencia en accidentes, tengo cómo comparar distintos tipos de dolor... Este era espantoso, en serio, DEFCON UNO **(*A/N: DEFCON es el nivel del estado de alerta de la Defensa Norteamericana, y va de uno a cinco siendo uno el más grave).**

-No hables estupideces Isabella, no te voy a comer, en el hospital me acostumbré al olor de tu sangre, además siempre estoy bien alimentado. Dame tu pié, déjame ver – Dijo arrodillándose en la manta para estudiar mi pié, que goteaba sangre.

Me comencé a sentir mareada…

-Qué es? – Jadeé con los ojos cerrados.

-Mierda! – Exclamó – Isabella, pisaste el anzuelo de la mosca que estaba preparando… Está enterrado bien profundo, creo que hay que cortarlo con alicate, o tal vez hacer una pequeña operación, porque el uno de los ganchos entró curvo y hasta el fondo. No te lo puedo sacar yo, vamos a tener que regresar al hospital…

-No… Acabo de salir de ahí! – Exclamé.

-Lo siento, pero si no quieres ir al hospital no deberías pisar anzuelos – Me dijo recogiendo todo rápidamente. Luego me tomó en sus brazos y se metió al río para lavar la herida – Esta agua está limpia, no te preocupes – Me dijo mientras yo apretaba los dientes y los ojos.

-Me duele mucho, en serio, mucho – Me quejé. Aparte del agudo dolor inicial ahora el pié me latía.

-Ya vamos – Me dijo saliendo del río. Tomó todas las cosas y corrió al auto a toda velocidad. Fue un viaje muy corto pero pude notar que si bien no era tan rápido como Edward, su andar era mucho más suave. Tal vez al ser un rastreador no le gustaba dejar huellas… O tal vez era para no dañarme más a mí con el balanceo.

Me subió al auto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad y me pasó una toalla limpia para tratar de envolver mi pié. Pero no era posible! De la parte que debía presionar se asomaba medio anzuelo y la mosca, por lo que me contenté con tratar de que la sangre que seguía chorreando no manchara el auto.

Bajé la venta para que entrara aire fresco mientras volábamos por el camino de tierra.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta a Volterra en sólo una hora y media, casi fundiendo el motor del Land Rover… En ese tiempo apenas hablamos. Demetri pareció manejar la sangre mucho mejor que yo, aparentemente decía la verdad cuando me aseguró que yo no le era apetitosa.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de Urgencias, Dem se puso uno de los muchos pares de lentes de contacto que guardaba en la guantera, y sus zapatos, y dio la vuelta para cargarme. Yo tomé solamente mi bolso y partimos.

-Mierda! Casi había olvidado el olor a muerte de este lugar – Dijo Dem al cruzar el umbral.

-Si quieres esperas afuera – Le dije con voz apenas audible y rota, arrugando la nariz – Hasta para mí huele mal.

-No te voy a dejar, no seas bruta – Respondió.

-Qui di nuovo. Che cosa è successo ora? _(*Aquí otra vez. Qué pasó ahora?)_ – Preguntó la recepcionista.

-Ha seppellito un gancio nel piede _(*Ella se ha enterrado un anzuelo en el pie)_ – Respondió Demetri conmigo aún a cuestas y a esas alturas lloriqueando un poco de dolor. Era como si el poco movimiento realizado me había reactivado los sensores adormecidos.

-Deliberatamente? _(*Deliveradamente?)_ – Preguntó ella estudiándome con ojo crítico.

-Ovviamente no, non dire cose stupide! (*Obviamente no, no diga estupideces!) – Exclamó Demetri furioso – Mandala via presto, che soffre _(*Atiéndala pronto, que está sufriendo)_

La recepcionista comenzó a reunir los papeles de ingreso…

En ese momento sonó mi celular…

Demetri y yo nos miramos y yo saqué el teléfono de mi bolso. Félix. Mierda. Mierda!

-Aló… - Saludé con voz débil, en parte porque temía hablar con Félix y en parte porque me dolía muchísimo!

-Principessa! Dónde estás? No supe cómo te fue en el trabajo, pensé que me ibas a llamar – Cerré los ojos. Una tonelada de culpa me cayó encima.

-Eeeeeeh si… no… en realidad no fui a trabajar… - Le dije.

-No? Pero por qué? Dónde estás ahora? – Insistió.

-En el hospital – Respondí en un susurro.

-Qué? Qué te pasó ahora? Dónde está Demetri? Te dejó sola? No puede hacer eso, es tu guardia… Mierda! Qué pasó? Voy para allá.

-No es necesario que vengas – Le dije jadeando y a través de dientes apretados – Demetri está conmigo… Estábamos pesaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Grité cuando Demetri me trató de sacar la toalla que envolvía mi pie… tirando de la mosca y moviendo el anzuelo que tenía enterrado más adentro – HIJO DE PUTA! – Grité a todo pulmón – Porqué hiciste eso?

-Porque te tienen que revisar la herida y esa toalla se está poniendo tiesa de sangre seca y se pegó a tu piel y a las plumas, ya no sirve – Respondió Dem terminando de retirarla con más delicadeza.

-Bella? Isabella! – Gritaba Félix al teléfono. Yo no podía contestarle porque me había puesto a llorar. Demetri tomó el teléfono por mí.

-Aquí Demetri, estamos en urgencias, fuimos a pescar y Bella pisó una mosca con doble anzuelo, y uno de los ganchos se lo enterró profundo, el otro no tanto. No sé si van a cortar el anzuelo o su pié – Yo lo abofeteé por insensible – Hey! Vale, si no me refiero a todo tu pié, ridícula, sólo un trozo… - Otra bofetada – Vale, te esperamos – Dijo y colgó.

-Pero yo no quiero que venga Félix – Susurré mientras Dem me sentaba en una silla de ruedas que nos ofreció un enfermero.

-Entonces no debiste contestarle el teléfono – Respondió llenando los formularios de rigor y anotando el número de su tarjeta de crédito.

-Dem… No sé mentir, me siento culpable, tengo que decirle lo que pasó, y este no es el lugar… Él va a saber que algo raro está pasando – Dije tratando de ignorar el dolor mientras el enfermero ponía mi pié en alto – No estoy lista, no estoy lista, pensé que tendría tiempo para pensar en qué decirle.

-Chica Zombi cálmate y cállate. Él no va a darse cuenta de nada porque tienes un par de ganchos enterrados en el pié y eso va a justificar cualquier comportamiento fuera de lo común – Dijo entregando mis papeles. El enfermero nos dirigió al box 4 – En todo caso si insistes en decirle la verdad, y yo creo que no es necesario, porque nada pasó en realidad, anda pensando en tu discurso, porque no vas a ser capaz de quedarte callada por mucho tiempo… Y tu bluf apesta.

Distinto sería si quisieras dejarlo por mí, ahí si tienes que decirle, sí o sí, pero por un beso? Es sólo eso, por muy bueno que fuera – Me dijo tomando mi mano. El enfermero iba a hacer alguna maniobra para ponerme de pié y ayudarme a subir a la camilla, pero Dem lo hizo a un lado, exasperado, y tomándome en sus brazos me subió y apoyó mi pié cuidadosamente en el delgado colchón.

Creo que el enfermero se sintió un poco emasculado por la fuerza y presencia de Demetri, porque huyó… Y eso que aún no veía a Félix!

-Dem… Lo siento… Arruiné nuestro día… Todo estaba tan bien… Siempre me pasan esos accidentes estúpidos – Le dije por una vez jugando yo con sus dedos y lagrimeando involuntariamente. El pié me latía cada vez más..

-Isabella, la parte importante fue maravillosa. Esa es la que vamos a recordar… Y lo del anzuelo fue mi culpa, yo me enojé y solté la caña, y tú te acercaste a calmarme y pisaste el anzuelo. No pensé que te podría hacer daño, a ratos se me olvida que eres humana y tan malditamente frágil – Me dijo.

-De todos modos me habría gustado que hubiéramos podido acabar bien el día, sin más emergencias, sangre ni escándalos. Otra vez en que no voy a poder ir a conocer tus viñedos… Estaba súper entusiasmada con eso – Le dije.

-De verdad querías ir? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, más allá de tu oferta de trabajo ficticia, de verdad quiero conocer la tierra que amas, el negocio que construiste – Le dije explicándole lo obvio.

-Te puedo llevar de todos modos, un día que esté nublado, o un domingo, cuando no haya nadie – Ofreció tratando de ocultar la ilusión que le hacía el mostrarme el fruto de años de esfuerzo.

-Nunca te pregunté… cómo se llama tu Viña? – Dije sintiéndome estúpida. Debí preguntar mucho antes.

-La nombré en honor a mi padre… "Azienda Agricola Organici Nikolaos di Thouria" _(*Hacienda Agrícola Orgánica Nikolaos de Thouria)_… Mi padre se llamaba Nikolaos y vivíamos en Thouria… En ese tiempo no se usaban los apellidos, sólo los lugares de procedencia.

-Como San Francisco de Asís o Jesús de Nazaret – Comenté.

-Exacto – Confirmó.

-Es un nombre muy bonito… - Sonreí – Oye Dem, y quién va a supervisar los avances de los trabajos ahora que estoy coja? – Pregunté.

-Eso es más complicado… Pero te puedo decir quién no lo va a hacer… - Me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Gianna! – Terminé por él – Pero en serio, cómo lo vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, probablemente tenga que ir de noche y comunicarme por correo electrónico con el contratista, o a lo mejor podemos ir juntos muy temprano – Arrugué la nariz y él me pinchó el costado con el dedo. Yo grité y lo golpeé en el rostro con la pequeña almohada – O al atardecer, cuando yo no parezca una bola disco y tú no tengas el humor de un oso al que despiertan a media hibernación – Siguió como si nada.

-Supongo que depende de lo que me hagan ahora… Si sacan el anzuelo cortándolo o haciéndome un tajo. A lo mejor debo usar muletas un par de días… - Dije.

-Llegó Félix – Dijo Dem mirando como a través de las cortinas del box. Yo me tensé y me enderecé. Pude escuchar discusiones acercándose por el pasillo y Félix entró al box como una tromba, seguido por la recepcionista y el enfermero, que se veía pálido ante la idea de enfrentarse a ese gigante.

-Isabella! – Exclamó y me tragó entre sus brazos, apretándome tan fuerte como era posible sin pulverizar mis huesos – Estas bien? Desde la entrada pude sentir que estás sangrando mucho… Dónde está el doctor? – Preguntó a la recepcionista - Cómo permitiste que pasara esto? – Increpó a Dem.

-Tranquilo – Dije con la voz ahogada contra su pecho, manoteando y sin poder respirar.

-La estás ahogando, se va a morir como en un minuto y medio – Dijo Demetri con toda calma.

-Mierda! – Dijo y me soltó. Respiré profundo.

– No fue culpa de Demetri – Expliqué - Fuimos de pesca y él estaba preparando las cañas y yo estaba descalza porque estaba salpicando agua en la orilla del río, y sin querer pisé una de las moscas, que para mala suerte tiene 2 anzuelos. Uno me lo enterré completo y el otro un poco…

-Déjame ver – Gruño acercándose al otro costado de la camilla – E dove diavolo è il dottore? _(*Y donde diablos está el médico?)_ – Le gritó a la recepcionista. Ella y el enfermero corrieron a perderse. Nunca había visto a Félix tan enojado… Y aún no le decía que había besado a su mejor amigo… - Mierda Isabella! Mierda – Dijo cuando vio mi pié. No creo que haya visto mucho en realidad. La sangre lo cubría todo… Hasta las plumas de la mosca estaban apelmazadas y parecían un gran coágulo.

-Perdón… - Murmuré – No tienes que quedarte, en serio, no es nada… Me van a sacar los ganchos en nada de tiempo y me van a vacunar contra el tétanos y listo.

-Isabella… - Comenzó Félix claramente tomando aire para regañarme.

-Déjala en paz _hermano_, no ves que le duele? Si quieres ser un cabrón más rato cuando se sienta mejor no hay problema, pero ahora si no vas a ayudar a que se relaje, tal vez deberías irte – Dijo Demetri apoyado en la pared, luciendo para todos los efectos, indiferente.

-No te metas Demetri – Advirtió Félix volteándose completamente hacia él. Ufffff! Estaba realmente cabreado – Sé muy bien que la estás manipulando para que sienta que debe estar contigo, pero el jueguito no te va a durar mucho. Ella no está aquí para tu entretención! No es una de tus muñecas de usar y desechar.

Demetri se limitó a sonreír levemente, con un dejo de desprecio.

-Yo – amo – a – tu - novia! – Dijo separando cada palabra claramente, como para que no hubiera equivocaciones ni dudas sobre el significado de sus palabras. Mierda! Demetri y su política de honestidad brutal… Aquí tenía las consecuencias. Me cubrí el rostro, derrotada – Pero ella, por alguna razón que desconozco, te quiere a ti – Agregó como explicándole a un niño pequeño – Por primera vez en mi vida amo a alguien y ella ama a mi mejor amigo, así es que jódete con tus teorías de conspiraciones. Aquí no hay secretos ni agendas ocultas. No hay juegos ni manipulaciones. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, porque la necesito y ella me necesita a mí. Aprende a vivir con ello, tal como yo voy a tener que aprender a aguantar el espectáculo de ustedes dos juntos.

-Dem… - Dije sin saber qué decir. Se me rompía el corazón al ver a Demetri mostrar vulnerabilidad frente a quién en esta situación era su rival. Quería poder decir "Para eso está nuestro compromiso, para recordarnos que lo que tenemos es real, es poderoso, no es un premio de consuelo". Abrí la boca sin tener muy claro exactamente qué es lo que diría, pero Demetri me interrumpió

-No, Fiore – Me advirtió.

-Pero… - Dije con voz temblorosa. No sabía qué hacer, mi pié me dolía mucho más de lo que creí posible para una herida de ese tipo, el hombre que amaba se enfrentaba a su mejor amigo por mí… Debía ser honesta, era lo menos que merecía Félix, pero el lugar apropiado no era aquí… No era ahora…

-No, Chica Zombi – Repitió Demetri lentamente.

-No qué? – Exigió saber Félix.

-Lo siento… - Le dije mirándolo a los ojos – Lo siento…

-Qué sientes? Qué hiciste Isabella? – Me preguntó transformando su cara de preocupación en un lienzo en blanco, frío y duro.

-Lo hablamos, no se va a volver a repetir… - Dije antes de nada, tratando de explicarle que no era que tuviéramos una aventura, que había sido un hecho aislado…

-Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Félix cada vez menos expresivo.

-Ella no hizo nada, yo la besé, y ella me dijo que te ama a ti y que nunca vamos a poder estar juntos como yo quiero – Dijo Demetri lanzándose a mi rescate… Enfrentando al vampiro más fuerte del mundo.

-No es tu culpa! – Exclamé – Yo respondí el beso, Demetri no me forzó y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le pedí que se detuviera, lo hizo de inmediato. Perdón… - Le dije a Félix, que no mostró señales de escuchar, entender o interesarse en lo que decíamos.

-Desde el principio sentí una vibra extraña entre ustedes dos… - Dijo desapasionadamente – Debí saber que en cuanto te diera la oportunidad me apuñalarías por la espalda, _hermano_ – Le dijo a Demetri – Y tú – Dijo mirándome sin una gota de emoción… O tal vez un poco de repulsión, no estoy segura – No sé por qué pensé que eras distinta, cuando no eres más que otra… - Lo iba a decir, me iba a tratar de ramera… Si antes caían las lágrimas libremente, ahora ya sollozaba. Mi Félix pensaba eso de mí? De verdad? Es eso en lo que me había convertido? Él, que siempre era tan bueno y gentil conmigo… Que me besaba dulcemente, que me entregaba placer como no había conocido antes… Y ahora me miraba con tanto desprecio… Me sentí podrida.

-Cuidado – Le advirtió Demetri en voz baja y amenazante, interrumpiéndolo – Cuidado con lo que dices. Ella no te engañó, te contó lo sucedido a la primera oportunidad, no es como si hubiéramos mantenido un affaire, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que Isabella no puede ser una cualquiera. No hay putas vírgenes hermano, no seas imbécil… - Dios, trágame tierra! Maldita "honestidad brutal" - Escúchala o vas a perderte a la mejor mujer que te vas a cruzar en la vida. Y no te preocupes, que no le van a faltar candidatos, hasta Santiago y Aftón la adoran… A mí me da igual, ella me dejó claro que no va a estar conmigo aunque terminara su relación contigo, pero tampoco va a dejar de estar ahí para mí… La única diferencia para mí es que no me gusta verla sufrir. Está herida y humillada, con el corazón en la mano por un error que yo inicié y ella terminó y tú te atreves a pararte y juzgarla como si no hubieras cometido errores en el pasado.

Déjala y tu pérdida va a ser nuestra ganancia – Dijo Dem alejándose de la pared y sacando toallas de papel del mesón para ayudarme a limpiarme la cara manchada de lágrimas negras. No parecía ser capaz de dejar de llorar, porque yo esperaba que Félix se enojara, pero no tanto… Obviamente me equivoqué, ya que ahí estaba él de pié, imponente, de brazos cruzados y expresión inescrutable… Yo ingenuamente pensé que me daría los 10 minutos de derecho a réplica que acordamos antes de mandarme al infierno… Pero no. Si Dem no lo detiene me habría llamado de un montón de formas que no amerita un simple beso.

-Y la sigues tocando? Frente a mí? Eres muy caradura, Demetri… De ti me lo esperaba, pero no de ella. Supongo que el idiota que sobra soy yo – Dijo y salió furioso del box, al tiempo que entraba mi doctor. El único que hablaba inglés.

-Qué te pasó ahora Isabella? No puedes pasar una semana entera sin venir a visitarnos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa paternal que se le borró al ver cómo lloraba. Demetri se sentó en la camilla y me abrazó con la mitad de su cuerpo, permitiendo que el doctor me revisara, que yo me sonara y limpiara las lágrimas y que él me contuviera, todo a la vez.

Apreté la mano de Dem. Que él hablara.

-Fuimos a practicar pesca con mosca y ella pisó una mosca con doble gancho. Se debe haber desgarrado algo cuando el anzuelo estaba adentro, porque ha sangrado bastante. Un anzuelo se lo enterró completo, francamente no sé cómo, y el otro se lo enterró sólo un poco – Explicó – Lavé la herida con agua, la envolví en una toalla y la traje. Está con mucho dolor, y además discutió con el hijo de puta de su novio, por eso llora tanto, no es sólo el anzuelo – Terminó besando mi cabello.

-A ver, vamos a revisar – Dijo sonando optimista, como si llegara gente ensartada con ganchos todos los días y no fuera una gran ocurrencia – Hummmmm – Dijo al ver mi pié.

Llamó al enfermero, que aprendimos se llamaba Cosimo y le pidió que preparara todo para una curación simple, a modo de poder evaluar el daño.

Pero en cuanto Cosimo tocó mi pié con un trozo de gasa lancé un grito de dolor y recogí mi pierna y me negué a dejar que nadie más la tocara. Me dolía igual el que me tocaran la herida, un dedo, o el empeine.

Dem se puso delante de mí dispuesto a matar a quién tratara de curarme. Afortunadamente ni el doctor o Cosimo se dieron cuenta del peligro que corrían, ni trataron de forzarme.

-Isabella, ya veo que la zona está mucho más sensible de lo que había esperado – Dijo el doctor con la voz que deben usar para convencer a los pacientes del psiquiátrico de que no salten por las ventanas – Te voy a entregar esta pomada anestésica. Te vas a poner tú misma un poco en los alrededores de la herida y cuando duela un poco menos te voy a inyectar con anestesia local. De esa forma la curación no te va a doler sin importar lo que hagamos. De acuerdo? – Dijo entregándole la pomada a Demetri, que la estudió antes de pasármela.

Unté mis dedos en una abundante cantidad de pomada y con cuidado de no tocar la mosca o mi piel fui dejando pelotones de crema, ya que dolía demasiado esparcirla. Gasté como medio frasco, pero seguro se lo cobrarían completo a Dem, así es que no me sentí mal.

Pasaron unos minutos y no me dolía menos.

-No funciona – Afirmé.

-La idea es anestesiar la zona superficialmente para que soportes la inyección de anestesia, ya que estás hipersensible. Si no funciona, lamento decirte que vamos a tener que inyectarte así no más, y lo más probable es que sea bastante doloroso, aunque sólo por un momento… Tu hermano te va a sujetar los brazos y el tronco y Cosimo las piernas mientras yo te inyecto.

-No, Dem llévame a casa… Buscamos un alicate, seguro Sulpicia tiene uno y nos lo presta, y corto yo sola los ganchos… No dejes que hagan daño Dem, me duele mucho, creo que incluso más que la apendicitis… Si me pinchan me va a doler más… Por favor Dem, no los dejes… - Rogué aferrándome a él.

-Lo siento Fiore, pero lo único que me haría decirte que no es anteponer tu bienestar a tu voluntad – Dijo besando mi frente e inmovilizando mis brazos. Cosimo hizo lo mismo con mis piernas y el doctor se acercó con la jeringa llenita, haciendo un show de sacarle las burbujas de aire.

-Desgraciado…! No puedo creer que me traicionaste – Le dije furiosa a Demetri, llorando lágrimas de rabia y luchando en vano para que me soltara.

-Lo siento, Fiore – Dijo Dem luciendo atormentado y culposo. Pero sin soltarme.

Y vino el dolor. Agudo, profundo, como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi pie estuvieran expuestas y alguien se entretuviera en tirar hasta arrancar parte de un nervio, luego de otro… Casi prefería que me cortaran el pié. Eso necesariamente _tenía_ que ser menos doloroso.

Grité. Al demonio con todo. Grité.

-Ya… Bella… Shhhhh… Tranquila Chica Zombi, tranquila – Dijo Demetri acariciando mi cabello y limpiando mis lágrimas una vez que me sacaron la aguja del pié y la anestesia comenzó a hacer efecto – Ya pasó Fiore… No voy a dejar que nada te haga daño… El pinchazo fue horrible, pero ahora no te va a doler más… O mato a ese doctor – Dijo muy en serio.

Usaron una especie de cortina para que yo no pudiera ver lo que me estaban haciendo, pero Dem apoyó su cabeza en mi almohada y me iba relatando qué me estaban haciendo, luego se asomaba otra vez y regresaba para mantenerme informada. Nunca solté su mano.

Lo primero que hicieron a mi pié fue limpiarlo, lavando la sangre, la tierra, las piedritas y el pasto.

Y quedó sólo el anzuelo…

El gancho que estaba menos profundo lo cortaron y lo empujaron atravesando músculo y piel hasta que dieron con la salida. Igual que como sacan las flechas en las películas. Lo cerraron con un par de puntos de sutura normal.

El otro gancho era el problema porque estaba tan adentro que si me lo cortaban y empujaban sólo conseguirían meterlo más adentro, por lo que decidieron hacer una pequeña operación, haciendo un corte de un par de centímetros de largo y bien profundo, y extrayendo el anzuelo de esa forma.

En esa herida me pusieron puntos intradérmicos porque debieron reparar músculo y piel.

Luego me pusieron la Vacuna Antitetánica y Gamma-Globulina, para prevenir, porque la herida estaba tan sucia y profunda.

-Estamos Isabella, vas a tener que descansar ese pié al menos una semana y te voy a ampliar el tiempo que vas a tomar antibióticos por la apendicitis por unos 4 días más. Te vamos a prestar un set de muletas para que te puedas mover lo indispensable, siempre que sea con criterio, no queremos otro riesgo de infección.

-Por qué no compramos las muletas? No quiero que uses muletas usadas – Dijo Demetri.

-Porque será sólo por unos pocos días. Si tuviera un daño permanente, claro que las debería comprar –Respondió el doctor.

-Gracias Doc… Una cosa más… No he mirado, pero tengo la impresión de que se me rompieron un par de puntos en el estómago… - Dije incómoda.

-Isabella tú deberías estar aún en reposo semi absoluto. Qué estuviste haciendo que crees que rompiste los puntos? – Preguntó preparando otra bandeja de curaciones.

-El borrico de Demetri decidió que sería divertido hacerme cosquillas para obligarme a decir lo que él quería escuchar. Me reí y me retorcí literalmente hasta reventar – Respondí mirando a Demetri.

-No puedes atacar a una recién operada con cosquillas! En qué estabas pensando? – Exclamó el doctor regañando a Dem. Yo le saqué la lengua disfrutando de su reprimenda.

-Estábamos jugando – Dijo Dem mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados que me decían claramente "me las pagarás" – Además estoy seguro de que no se rompió nada, está exagerando – Ok, si él lo decía tan seguro, probablemente era verdad, ya que él habría escuchado el hilo al romperse o mi piel al desgarrarse.

-Bien, aprovechemos que estás en la camilla y revisemos cómo está esa herida. No es necesario que te desnudes, simplemente quítate el cinturón y levanta tu falda – Dijo empujándome para volver a recostarme.

-Pero Dem… Tienes que salir… - Dije. Qué vergüenza andar exponiendo las bragas así…

-Isabella ya, no es como si nunca te hubiera visto en traje de baño, somos hermanos… Además de ahora en adelante las curaciones las haré yo y debo ver lo que está haciendo el doctor – Dijo sonando muy serio y hermanable, y mirándome muerto de la risa. Por fin vería el color de mis bragas.

Qué demonios, al menos no estaba usando encaje ni nada transparente… Nada muy sexi. Sólo el color… Eran unas bragas rojas con un detalle corrugado muy bonito.

Despacio y sin mirar a nadie me quité el ancho cinturón y volví a recostarme con los ojos cerrados. Sentí al doctor subiendo mi vestido hasta debajo de mi ombligo y la mano de Demetri tomando la mía… Y un susurro

-Te juro que es verdad que quiero aprender a curarte... También es verdad que quería ver de qué color son tus bragas, pero no me puedes culpar por aprovechar mis oportunidades cuando se presentan, no te enojes…

-Bastardo – Mascullé.

-El mismo que viste y calza – Respondió con risa en su voz.

-Bien, no se han roto los puntos, pero se ve que la piel ha sido forzada, está roja y no ha cicatrizado como debería… Al menos no hay signos de infección – Dijo el doctor, y comenzó a explicar a Dem cómo curarme y con qué y cómo cubrir la herida. No se demoraron mucho, y pronto Dem me sentó en la camilla, me arregló la falda del vestido y me pasó el cinturón, que me puse con cuidado de no pasar a llevar la herida.

-Espérame aquí, voy a la farmacia del hospital a buscar las cosas para curarte el pié y el estómago y a pedir las muletas. No te muevas – Dijo Dem, besó mi frente y desapareció.

Esperé lo que sintió como mucho rato pero probablemente fueron sólo unos minutos, y todo el tiempo pensé en Félix… En cómo fui tan estúpida, en qué debí decir, el cómo debí explicar… O sea, Demetri básicamente se echó la culpa de todo y aun así Félix se fue sin querer oírme... No era justo para Dem, pero aprecié tremendamente su lealtad. Él se puso frente a mí como mi escudo, tal como había prometido en nuestra ceremonia, incluso había tratado de razonar con Félix a pesar de que a él le convenía vernos separados.

Tenía pena… Mucha, mucha pena.

Dem llegó con una bolsa llena de cosas (probablemente un botiquín completo, no es que le pudiéramos pedir el botiquín a Félix) y las muletas.

El enfermero apareció con la silla de ruedas, Dem me bajó de la camilla, me sentó en la silla y me entregó mi bolso.

-Ya pagaste? – Pregunté.

-Ya pagué – Afirmó – Me dieron una tarjeta de cliente frecuente, si te traigo de nuevo antes de fin de mes me regalan un Ipod.

-Tonto… - Sonreí a pesar de mí misma.

El enfermero empujó mi silla hasta el auto y Demetri llevó todo lo demás.

El camino al castillo fue silencioso, ya que cada intento de conversación de Dem era inmediatamente arruinado por mi indiferencia.

-Cuando lleguemos te vas a tener que acostar, al menos por hoy… Quieres acostarte en mi cama y ver una película? – Me ofreció.

-No gracias… - Contesté mirando por la ventana.

-Debes tener hambre, al final casi ni desayunaste y no almorzaste – Dijo probando otro ángulo.

-No tengo hambre – Dije sin mirarlo.

-Tienes que comer quieras o no, los medicamentos hay que tomarlos con algo en el estómago. Qué quieres comer? Gianna te puede conseguir comida a domicilio – Insistió comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No gracias – Dije, testaruda.

-No pregunté si es que quieres, simplemente estoy teniendo la deferencia de preguntarte qué es lo que quieres. Lo que sea, te lo voy a meter con un embudo y un tubo en el estómago si es necesario – Gruñó.

-Lo que sea entonces – Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Isabella, qué es? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Nada… - Dije en voz muy baja.

-Es Félix? Estás triste porque como que rompió contigo pero no? – Preguntó. Él siempre llamaba las cosas por su nombre, nada de eufemismos.

-Algo… Sí, eso me da pena, pero lo que me da más pena es cómo reaccionó, cómo me trató. Yo sé que cometí un error… Sabía que estaba mal antes de cometerlo! Y le pedí perdón y no le interesó escucharme, a pesar de que tú me defendiste mucho más de lo que me merecía. No sólo eso, te expusiste, hablaste de tus sentimientos, eso no te es fácil.

-Fiore, él ya sabía cómo me siento, para él nada de esto es una sorpresa. No, en realidad una cosa lo sorprende, y es que lo que siento sea real, que no me esté tratando de aprovechar de ti… Supongo que eso es culpa mía, no tengo el mejor record con las mujeres – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-A pesar de ser un bruto a veces, eres siempre dulce y considerado conmigo… Por qué no puedes ser una fracción de bueno que eres conmigo con otras mujeres? – Pregunté.

-No se lo merecen. Fiore, piénsalo, yo básicamente conozco zorras en los bares, mujeres que buscan algo de una sola noche, lo que está bien para mí. Las otras mujeres que conozco, las conozco en mis viajes cuando trabajo buscando a alguien para los Volturi, también en bares, y también de paso.

He estado con varias vampiras, pero eso es peor, porque generalmente me buscan sabiendo quién soy y mi rango en la Guardia. Me tratan de usar para conseguir favores en La Corte, indultos, permisos, dinero, líos territoriales, lo que sea, creen que a cambio de sexo voy a abogar por ellas. Yo solo pretendo que me sedujeron, acepto el sexo y luego las mando de regreso por donde vinieron. Supongo que eso es lo que me crea la mala fama… Es porque no caigo en el trueque de esa tropa de rameras interesadas.

A ninguna la he hecho sufrir de verdad porque a ninguna le he importado un comino.

Dónde podría conocer a una chica como tú? No es probable encontrarla en un bar, y no es como si yo pudiera hacer muchas actividades al aire libre durante el día y topármela en la plaza.

-Entiendo – Dije mientras entrábamos en el estacionamiento – No es fácil, pero no te puedes dar por vencido…

-Nunca dije nada de darme por vencido – Dijo sonriéndome - Sé lo que quiero, sé a quién quiero y hoy di los primeros pasos para conseguirlo – Afirmó estacionando.

-Dem, no dejes que nuestra relación te impida ver más allá de mí… A lo mejor ella está por ahí, sólo tienes que estar atento – Le dije.

-Y a lo mejor ella está aquí y ya la encontré – Dijo abriendo mi puerta e ignorando mis consejos. Me entregó las muletas y mis flores y me cargó caminando suavemente, sin apenas balancearse.

Yo me acurruqué en él apoyando mi cabeza en el nicho de su cuello. Me sentía miserable, adolorida y estúpida, y quería meterme a la cama y no levantarme más.

-Hueles bien – Comenté ausente, tratando de reconocer la fragancia – Hueles tan familiar, como volver a casa, como a las flores de cerezo, a madera mojada, a agujas de pino… Pero no, no son esos aromas… Hueles a lo que añoro… Qué raro definir un aroma así… - Reflexioné y fui escandalosamente interrumpida.

-Bella – Gritó Gianna casi saltando sobre su escritorio –Qué te pasó? Estás bien?

-Hola Gianna – Esbocé una débil sonrisa – Te acuerdas de nuestra misión de esta mañana? – Gianna asintió – La segunda mitad de la misión falló, fui herida y todo se fue al carajo.

-Fueron los rumanos, verdad? – Preguntó ella muy seria.

-Déjame matarla, sería un servicio a la humanidad el sacar esos genes atrofiados de la piscina genética! – Susurró Dem. Le di un tirón de orejas.

-No Gianna, la verdad es que fuimos a pescar y pisé un anzuelo que se me enterró bien profundo.

-Pero en la mañana iban muy elegantes, sobre todo él – Dijo apuntando a Demetri.

-Teníamos cosas qué hacer que requerían ropa más formal – Le expliqué.

-Me estás diciendo la verdad? Me juras que no fueron los rumanos? – Insistió mirándome atentamente.

-Te lo juro, no me atacó un rumano, me hirió un anzuelo – Sonreí.

-Suficiente, Bella tiene reposo por una semana a partir de ya! – Dijo Demetri serio y cabreado.

-Cuando termine te voy a pasar a ver – Dijo Gianna – Tengo algunas revista nuevas!

-Mira Fiore, con lo que te gustan las revistas de modas, chismes y consejos sexuales! – Exclamó Demetri.

-Cállate la boca, sus intenciones son buenas – Susurré a su oído – Como dijo Dem voy a estar en reposo probablemente por un par de días, así es que cuando vayas, ahí estaré… Ah, y mil gracias por desempacar y ordenar mi closet. Compraste más ropa verdad? – Pregunté.

-Por nada, tú sabes que me gusta ordenar – Dijo quitándole importancia. Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que Gianna era obsesiva compulsiva, y no era que la relajara ordenar, sino que la volvía loca la idea del desorden – Y sí, te compré algunas cosas más.

-Quién pagó? – Pregunté temiendo deber aún más dinero a Félix.

-Las Reinas. Ellas en el hospital decidieron que la moda vintage era ideal para ti, así es que compré un montón de ropa de los 50s y 60s y varios pares de zapatos. También compré algo de ropa interior y pijamas de Victoria Secret, ya que La Perla te pareció demasiado cara y elegante. Como Victoria Secret es más barata compré un montón, de estilos más juveniles y de todos colores, después de todo sólo tienes 18 años, y la ropa de La Perla es más adulta… - Explicó.

-Mierda! Soy un pedófilo – Susurró Dem.

-Casi 19! – La corregí

-Por supuesto – Dijo ella – Bueno, la ropa de Victoria Secret la guardé en la cómoda, porque no cabía en el closet y me pareció sacrílego mezclarla con las cosas La Perla.

-Muchas gracias, eres la mejor! – Le dije y me despedí haciéndole señas.

-Gianna cuando vayas a ver a Bella puedes hacer el favor de llevarle algo de comer? – Dijo Demetri.

-Sí claro – Dijo de inmediato – Qué quieres comer? – Me preguntó.

-Nada – Respondí – No quiero c…

-Lo que sea. Algo tiene que comer, y como no quiere, cualquier cosa que le demos la va a odiar lo mismo – Respondió Demetri, enojado.

-Debes estar muy mal para no querer comer… Hasta recién operada pedías helado de pastel y papas fritas con gusto a camarón grillado… - Dijo Gianna muy preocupada.

-Nos vemos, no tardes – Dijo Demetri negando con la cabeza y nos largamos.

Atravesamos los pasillos en silencio y llegamos a mi habitación, me sentó en la cama y se fue directo a mi cómoda a escarbar los cajones, estudiando la ropa interior que ahí estaba ordenada… Bueno, ya no tan ordenada… Hasta que dio con un pijama de su agrado y para mi sorpresa, bastante modesto. Era de plush suavecito de color morado oscuro y consistía en una camiseta sin mangas adornada con encaje blanco y un pantalón recto.

-Este? – Pregunté mirándolo – Pensé que aprovecharías de escoger algo más sexi…

-Bella, Fiore, es que no me conoces para nada? Yo no me voy a aprovechar de tu debilidad. Estás herida y triste, no te voy a obligar a usar lencería sexi. Cuando la uses va a ser porque tú lo decidiste… Y yo voy a estar feliz de verla en ti. Además ese pijama no es sexi en el sentido tradicional, pero es bonito y es uno en el que te puedo imaginar cómoda.

-Eres increíble – Le dije apretando su mano.

-Vale, te voy a ayudar a cambiarte – Dijo.

-Y ya empezaste a pasarte de listo – Le dije rodando los ojos.

-No te voy a ver nada, primero te pongo los pantalones por debajo de la falda. Luego te desabrocho el vestido, te quitas la amarra, te pongo la camiseta y te quitas el vestido y el sostén, si es que llevas – Me dijo.

-Veo que has hecho esto antes, tienes bastante claro el procedimiento – Le dije.

-Naaaaah, nunca, para qué iba a preservar la modestia de nadie? Esto se me acaba de ocurrir, así es que vamos cambiándonos – Me dijo y comenzó a ejecutar su plan. Me cambió de ropa sin ver ni tocar nada inapropiado – Vamos a mi habitación – Me dijo al terminar – Podemos ver lo que quieras, comenzar una serie, has visto "Firefly"? o ver una película, te cedo mi turno de elegir.

-No Dem… Me quedo aquí. No quiero hacer nada – Dije gateando hacia mis almohadas.

-Isabella por favor, no te pongas así… Tú no eres así. – Me rogó.

-Si soy, la última vez que mi novio cortó conmigo pasé más de 4 meses catatónica. Agradece que puedo hablar… - Dije enrollándome en mí misma y tapándome hasta las orejas.

-Fiore… No sufras… Chica Zombi, si no quieres ir a ver tele, te gustaría que te leyera algo aquí? – Me ofreció.

-De verdad? – Pregunté levemente interesada.

-De verdad… Alguna vez leíste "El Pájaro Canta Hasta Morir?" – Preguntó.

-No… escuché que se trata de un cura católico que se enamora de una niña pequeña, y me pareció que uno ya escucha bastante sobre curas pedófilos en las noticias como para leerlo recreacionalmente – Dije.

-No mi Isabella, la película o miniserie si quieres llamarla así, se basó en un trozo sensacionalista del libro, pero la historia va mucho más allá. Cubre 60 años de la historia de una familia, y desarrolla cada personaje de manera real y convincente… Es un libro notable, si quieres te leo un capítulo a ver si te gusta. Y si no, tengo montones de otros libros, pero creo que este te va a gustar.

-Vale, me convenciste – Le dije desenrollándome un poco – Pero me prometes que no hay sexo gay pedófilo? Y no es que tenga nada contra los gays, para nada, pero lo otro… Me puedes llegar a traumatizar, recuerda que soy inocente.

-Mi Bella Fiore… no, no te voy a leer historias de pedofilia gay – Dijo besando mi cabeza – Fiore… te importa si me cambio de ropa? Ya no estoy cómodo con short de baño.

-Usa lo que quieras Dem – Respondí sonriendo un poco y apretando mi almohada. No pensar en Félix, esa es la meta, no recordarlo… Ni su mirada cuando me decía que me amaba… Ni cómo me dejaba ganar jugando videojuegos… No, no pensaría en lo alto y fuerte que es o en lo segura que me sentía a su lado. No lo haría. No señor. Ese nudo en la garganta era imaginario, las lágrimas que quemaban al ser retenidas en mis ojos también.

-Ya, estamos listos – Dijo Dem al regresar. Usaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta blanca. Nada más. Iba descalzo y cargaba un grueso librote – No… No, Chica Zombi no le hagas honor a tu nombre… ponte contenta, sumérgete en la miseria de estos pobres bastardos que inmigraban a Australia a principios del siglo pasado… Imagínate lo mal que deben haber estado para ir a meterse a buscar oportunidades a esa isla infernal donde todo lo que te pica te mata y está llena de moscas y la descendencia de los convictos de los cuales Inglaterra se quiso deshacer: Los más malos entre los malos… Piensa positivo, siempre hay alguien que se encuentra peor que tú – Dijo subiéndose a la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y apoyando mi cabeza con almohada y todo en su regazo.

-O sea, tu solución a mis problemas es regodearme en la desgracia ajena? – Pregunté bajito incluyendo su rodilla en el abrazo que le daba a la almohada.

-Precisamente. Si quieres podemos hacer un maratón de películas tristes para que te des cuenta de que tu vida no está tan mal… - Dijo acariciando mi cabello – Podemos ver "Philadelphia", al menos no tienes SIDA; "Love Story", al menos no tienes cáncer; "La Lista de Schindler", al menos Hitler no quiere eliminarte a ti y a toda tu raza; "Kill Bill", al menos tu ex novio no apareció en el ensayo de tu matrimonio, mató a todos tus amigos, al novio, al pastor y hasta al pobre malnacido que tocaba el órgano y luego de darte una paliza te dejó en coma 7 años y te robó a tu hija. _Ella _sí que tenía que estar cabreada… Así es que te entiendo, amas a Félix y él se portó como un hijo de puta y no quiso escucharte, pero eso es todo… Nada que no tenga solución, él no ha muerto y tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad terminal.

Y por mientras se te pasa la pena, yo voy a estar aquí, contigo, leyéndote una de mis novelas favoritas del siglo XX – Terminó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Eres lo mejor Dem, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te quiero tanto, tanto… - Le dije besando su palma, tomé aire y dije – "Million dollar baby", al menos no estoy a punto de ascender de basura blanca a campeona de boxeo cuando un accidente en el ring me deja paralítica y mi vida se va a la mierda y no soy capaz de moverme ni siquiera para suicidarme – Aporté a su juego.

-Esa es buena! – Me dijo enrollando un mechón de mi cabello en sus dedos – "Dumbo", al menos no eres un elefante mutante bebé al que le hacen bulling y le quitan a su mamá.

-"Lo que el viento se llevó", al menos no me pasé 4 horas de película clamando amar al idiota desabrido de Ashley sólo para darme cuenta al final de que en realidad amo a mi marido sexi-chico malo Rhett, y que cuando corro a decirle a Rhett que lo amo, él me dice "mala suerte para ti", y cuando le pregunto que qué voy a hacer ahora, él responde "francamente cariño, me importa un carajo".

-Bien Fiore, perfecta! – La última… "Armagedón", al menos no eres Liv Tyler y tuviste que ver cómo tu papá super cool Bruce Willis se sacrificaba para enviarte de regreso a la Tierra al tarado de tu novio Ben Affleck. Personalmente yo habría volado en pedazos a Affleck 1000 veces, con o sin meteorito apuntando a la tierra. Esa sería una buena película, "1000 maneras de hacer explotar a Ben Affleck". No necesita ni trama, sólo creatividad y muñecos con una máscara con la cara de Ben Affleck. Los hombres la veríamos mientras las chicas ven películas románticas – Dijo acomodando la colcha para que me cubriera bien.

-No te voy a preguntar por qué odias a Ben Affleck si eso es lo que pretendes – Le dije.

-Mia bella zombie, stasera voglio niente di più che la pace e il tuo sorriso _(*Mi hermosa zombi, yo esta noche no quiero nada más que tu paz y tu sonrisa) _– Dijo con su sonrisa más tentadora.

-E 'davvero tutto quello che volete? Poi iniziare a leggere il vostro libro dei preti pedofili e non sprecare il vostro potere seduttivo di occhi su di me _(*De verdad es todo lo que quieres? Entonces comienza a leer tu libro de curas pedófilos y no derroches el poder de tus ojos seductores en mí) – _Le respondí sin poder contener mi sonrisa.

Y Demetri abrió el libro y con su voz profunda y musical comenzó a narrarme la historia de la familia Cleary.

**Perdonará Félix a Bella? Era como para enojarse tanto? Estuvo bien que Bella le contara la verdad?**

**Preguntas, preguntas!**


	25. Chapter 24 : Espiando

**Okay, aquí vamos, un Félix POV, que aclarará dudas y generará otras.**

**Me encanta cómo se están formando los "Team Félix" y "Team Demetri", y me río mucho de sus reviews tomando partido, como Paty4Hale que el otro día me escribió "…espero que Bella mantenga a raya a Demetri porque me tiene los ovarios acatarrados…" jajajajajaja, eso no lo había escuchado nunca, pero no queremos que eso ocurra!**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 24**

Nunca termina la carretera  
después de haber viajado la noche entera.  
Se me escapa como la arena  
la solución de todos mis problemas.  
Es solamente una cuestión de moneda.  
Eres más difícil de encontrar  
que una concha en el medio del mar.  
Valen más tres horas tuyas que un segundo mío.  
Me siento muy mal cuando te has ido,  
me siento muy mal cuando te has ido.  
Con dos duros en el bolsillo la cosa está tomando mucho brillo,  
Soy del continente prohibido,  
me siento muy mal cuando te has ido.

_Me Siento Muy Mal Cuando Te Has Ido / Los Rodriguez_

**Félix POV**

Despedirme de Bella era lo último que quería hacer. Tenerla a ella tan cerca de mí, tomando y recibiendo placer, desnudos, diciéndome que me ama… Preguntándome en toda su inocencia cómo se llama una mamada para que le enseñara a hacerme una… Mierda! Cómo resistirse a ella? Bella era tan joven, para ella todo era tan nuevo… No, no quería perder esa sensación y mucho menos para llevarla a ver al hijo de puta de Demetri, con quién parecía tener una relación cada día más cercana.

Al menos hoy Bella lo había enfrentado como una diosa guerrera, dejándole claro que si él mataba a Gianna él se moría para ella.

Nunca había visto a Demetri tan desconcertado. Simplemente quedó sin palabras… Bella, pequeña, frágil, cariñosa y divertida lo había enfrentado como un dragón cabreado, y yo me sentí orgulloso de ella.

Y disfruté del momento, porque desde hacía tiempo venía sintiendo celos de la complicidad entre ellos dos, por lo que me gustó ver a Bella alejándolo y poniéndolo en su lugar. Egoísta e inseguro de mi parte? Tal vez, pero yo sé que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta Demetri (al menos hasta que lo conocen un poco), y él puede ser encantador cuando quiere. Y con Bella lo era todo el maldito tiempo, como si no tuviera que fingir, como si todo fuera de verdad.

Una vez que dejé a Bella cerca de su habitación, regresé a la mía, me desnudé completamente y me sumergí en las sábanas hundiéndome en mis recuerdos y nuestro olor. El olor de nuestros cuerpos, el olor de nuestro sexo, el olor de nuestra liberación. Esperaba que mi cama oliera así cada día, por siempre.

Por fin había encontrado a la persona que me hacía feliz.

oooOooo

Estuve en la cama un par de horas y luego me levanté para ir a trabajar. Tenía montones de papeleo atrasado… Básicamente desde que Bella entró en mi vida había dejado mis obligaciones de lado, y era hora de retomarlas. Si no era su guardia no tenía razón para no hacerlo.

Entré en la Oficina Principal de la Guardia y me dirigí a mi lugar de trabajo, bajo la mirada de varios otros miembros de la Guardia que se encontraban ahí. Aún no pasaban por alto el impasse con Victoria. No perdonaban que hubiera estado dispuesto a enfrentarlos por esa mujer.

Y viéndolo desde su punto de vista, tenían razón. Los Volturi somos una organización que se caracteriza por tener relaciones interpersonales muy finamente entretejidas. La interdependencia es nuestra fortaleza, la confianza de que nuestros compañeros son nuestro apoyo, es primordial.

Yo traicioné esa confianza. Con Bella o sin ella, lo que hice instintivamente al defender a Victoria me cobraría un precio porque mi lealtad a los Volturi debía ser incondicional, pero ese pequeño test demostró que no lo era.

Probablemente ahora Chelsea me afectaría más duro con su don.

Así es que las miradas de reojo eran lo de menos. Me sumergí en mi trabajo hasta que fue hora de comer. Comí, me aseé y seguí trabajando, tratando de avanzar lo más posible antes de que Bella regresara. Era raro… Ya debería haber regresado… Se suponía que el supuesto trabajo que le inventó Demetri era sólo durante la mañana, y ya pasaban de las 4 de la tarde.

Apagué mi computador, ordené mis papeles y me fui de la oficina. Caminé despacio por los pasillos y saqué mi celular. No estaba seguro de querer molestarla, porque ella había quedado de llamar y yo no quería aparecer muy fastidioso… Pero caminé un poco más y decidí llamarla de todas maneras… Después de todo era mi novia, tenía derecho a llamarla si ella no lo hacía.

-Aló… - Saludó con voz débil, enferma. Pero tal vez era sólo que estaba cansada, no quise saltar a conclusiones.

-Principessa! Dónde estás? No supe cómo te fue en el trabajo, pensé que me ibas a llamar – Traté de no sonar muy ansioso y fallé miserablemente.

-Eeeeeeh si… no… en realidad no fui a trabajar… - Me dijo titubeante.

-No? Pero por qué? Dónde estás ahora? – Pregunté. Dónde mierda se la había llevado Demetri?

-En el hospital – Respondió en un susurro.

-Qué? Qué te pasó ahora? Dónde está Demetri? Te dejó sola? No puede hacer eso, es tu guardia… Mierda! Qué pasó? Voy para allá – Afirmé en una rápida seguidilla de preguntas y exclamaciones. Otra vez en el hospital? En serio? Mataría a ese cabrón por incompetente.

-No es necesario que vengas – Dijo entredientes, casi jadeando de dolor? – Demetri está conmigo… - Dijo como eso me hiciera sentir más tranquilo - Estábamos pesaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó como si la estuvieran torturando. Qué estaba pasando? – HIJO DE PUTA! – Gritó Bella, mi delicada princesa, a todo pulmón – Porqué hiciste eso?

-Porque te tienen que revisar la herida y esa toalla se está poniendo tiesa de sangre seca y se pegó a tu piel y a las plumas, ya no sirve – Respondió Demetri calmadamente. Qué? Tenían una toalla empapada de sangre? Sangre de mi Bella? Había una herida… Y plumas involucradas… La atacó un pájaro? Dónde le dio? Escuchaba a Bella llorar de dolor al otro lado de la línea y me estaba volviendo loco de preocupación.

-Bella? Isabella! – Grité, pero ella no parecía capaz de hablar.

-Aquí Demetri -Dijo el bastardo - Estamos en urgencias, fuimos a pescar y Bella pisó una mosca con doble anzuelo, y uno de los ganchos se lo enterró profundo, el otro no tanto. No sé si van a cortar el anzuelo o su pié – Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe, tal vez una bofetada. El mal nacido se estaba riendo de ella en este momento? – Hey! Vale, si no me refiero a todo tu pié, ridícula, sólo un trozo… - Sonó otra bofetada. Efectivamente el cabrón se reía de la situación.

-Voy en camino – Dije.

-Vale, te esperamos – Dijo y colgó.

Corrí a toda velocidad hasta el estacionamiento, tomé mi auto y manejé como un maníaco. Va a estar bien, va a estar bien, va a estar bien… Repetí como un mantra durante todo el camino. No sé cuánto me demoré, pero fue muy poco, y al entrar a urgencias me golpeó el particular olor de la sangre de Isabella. Dulce, floral, y no en el lugar que correspondía (dentro de su cuerpo). Bella había perdido suficiente sangre para empapar una toalla. Aunque ésta fuera mediana, era demasiado.

Entré sin prestar atención a la recepcionista o a un enfermero que me decían que no podía entrar, que no sabía el número de box, que el paciente me debía autorizar, que por ahora la podía acompañar sólo un familiar y ese familiar era su hermano… Todo a la mierda! Embestí como un toro y entré adonde mi nariz me indicó.

-Isabella! – Exclamé abrazándola tan fuerte como me atreví – Estas bien? Desde la entrada pude sentir que estás sangrando mucho… - Dije hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello - Dov'è il medico? _(*Dónde está el doctor?)_ – Pregunté a la recepcionista a gritos - Cómo permitiste que pasara esto? – Increpé a Demetri. Estaba furioso. Furioso! Por qué no estaba el médico con ella aún? Nosotros casi financiábamos ese maldito hospital desde la llegada de Bella a nuestras vidas… Y Demetri… Qué clase de guardia era?

-Tranquilo – Dijo Bella con la voz ahogada contra mi pecho, manoteando.

-La estás ahogando, se va a morir como en un minuto y medio – Dijo Demetri con toda calma. Bastardo.

-Mierda! – Dije y la solté. Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

– No fue culpa de Demetri – Explicó con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones - Fuimos de pesca y él estaba preparando las cañas y yo estaba descalza porque estaba salpicando agua en la orilla del río, y sin querer pisé una de las moscas, que para mala suerte tiene dos anzuelos. Uno me lo enterré completo y el otro un poco…

-Déjame ver – Gruñí acercándome al pié de la camilla – E dove diavolo è il dottore? _(*Y dónde diablos está el médico?)_ – Le grité otra vez a la recepcionista. Ella y el enfermero corrieron y no los volví a ver. Mejor para ellos, ya no estaba enojado, estaba lívido - Mierda Isabella! Mierda – Dije al ver su pié, lleno sangre y pasto, piedras y plumas… Y claro, dos ganchos enterrados.

-Perdón… - Murmuró Bella como asustada de mí. De mí! Eso me enfureció aún más. – No tienes que quedarte, en serio, no es nada… Me van a sacar los ganchos en nada de tiempo y me van a vacunar contra el tétanos y listo – Explicó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Como si no la hubiera escuchado chillar de dolor. Como si no fuera su novio al que le correspondía estar con ella cuando se accidentaba.

-Isabella… - Comencé a hablar para decirle precisamente eso, que no me engañaba y que no sacaba nada con quitar importancia a su herida, que no lo intentara porque sólo conseguiría enfurecerme más…

-Déjala en paz _hermano_, no ves que le duele? Si quieres ser un cabrón más rato cuando se sienta mejor no hay problema, pero ahora si no vas a ayudar a que se relaje, tal vez deberías irte – Dijo Demetri apoyado en la pared, luciendo calmado, casi impasible, siempre cool. Ese idiota se atrevía a indicarme qué decir a mi novia y cuándo? Claramente no le gustaba mucho cómo se veía su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-No te metas, Demetri – Le advertí volteándome – Sé muy bien que la estás manipulando para que sienta que debe estar contigo, pero el jueguito no te va a durar mucho. Ella no está aquí para tu entretención! No es una de tus muñecas de usar y desechar – Lancé con desprecio. Esperé que al escucharme Bella cayera en cuenta de cómo estaba siendo usada, de que Demetri no era su amigo, sino sólo otro baboso tratando de llegar a sus bragas.

Demetri se limitó a sonreír levemente, aún indiferente y con un dejo de desprecio.

-Yo – amo – a – tu - novia! – Dijo separando cada palabra claramente, dejándome sin respuesta. Qué mierda respondes cuando tu mejor amigo te dice eso? Directo a la cara, sin preámbulo ni anestesia. Bella se cubrió el rostro, luciendo derrotada – Pero ella, por alguna razón que desconozco, te quiere a ti – Agregó explicándome como si fuera estúpido – Por primera vez en mi vida amo a alguien y ella ama a mi mejor amigo, así es que jódete con tus teorías de conspiraciones. Aquí no hay secretos ni agendas ocultas. No hay juegos ni manipulaciones. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte, porque la necesito y ella me necesita a mí. Aprende a vivir con ello, tal como yo voy a tener que aprender a aguantar el espectáculo de ustedes dos juntos.

-Dem… - Dijo Bella luciendo atormentada. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Demetri la interrumpió.

-No, Fiore – Dijo él haciéndolo sonar como una advertencia. Fiore… ahora la llama Fiore… Genial!

-Pero… - Dijo Bella con voz temblorosa. Lo que fuera realmente la carcomía por dentro.

-No, Chica Zombi – Repitió Demetri lentamente.

-No qué? – Exigí saber.

-Lo siento… - Me dijo Bella levantando su mirada hacia mí. Sentí un peso en el estómago, y afortunadamente no necesitaba respirar porque me faltaba el aire. – Lo siento…

-Qué sientes? Qué hiciste Isabella? – Le pregunté mientras sentía endurecerse mis rasgos. Presentía el golpe que venía, y no podía demostrar debilidad. En la Corte no se demuestra debilidad, e Isabella Swan era la mía.

-Lo hablamos, no se va a volver a repetir… - Dijo ansiosa por explicar, desesperada por hacerme entender lo que fuera.

-Qué hiciste? – Pregunté endureciéndome cada vez más, por dentro y por fuera. "_Díganlo de una puta vez! Denme el golpe, háganme mierda y déjenme irme en paz!" _– Gritaba mi mente_._

-Ella no hizo nada, yo la besé, y ella me dijo que te ama a ti y que nunca vamos a poder estar juntos como yo quiero – Dijo Demetri sin demostrar una onza de arrepentimiento. Nada. Él sólo constataba hechos. Mi puto mejor amigo besó a mi novia. La cosa se ponía cada vez mejor.

-No es tu culpa! – Exclamó ella – Yo respondí el beso, Demetri no me forzó y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le pedí que se detuviera, lo hizo de inmediato. Perdón… - Dijo Bella, rápidamente lanzándose a defender a Demetri. Él la amaba, ella lo defendía y yo… Que mierda hacía ahí todavía?

-Desde el principio sentí una vibra extraña entre ustedes dos… - Dije desapasionadamente – Debí saber que en cuanto te diera la oportunidad me apuñalarías por la espalda, _hermano_ – Le dije a Demetri lleno de amargura – Y tú – Dije mirando a Bella fríamente, asqueado de la situación – No sé por qué pensé que eras distinta, cuando no eres más que otra… - "_Otra ramera, otra puta, otra cualquiera, otra trepadora, otra mentirosa, otra embaucadora… Me engañaste tan bien con tu acto de niña inocente… Soy tan, pero tan imbécil, y mientras más me doy cuenta de lo enamorado que estoy de ti más me duele y más rabia me da. Puta!"_

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que diría antes de que saliera de mi boca, por que pasó de lagrimear a sollozar abiertamente. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con la fuerza de su llanto y yo obtuve un pequeño y sádico placer en saber que al menos sufría con la culpa de lo que sea que hizo.

-Cuidado – Me interrumpió Demetri antes de pronunciar las palabras que tenía en la garganta -Cuidado con lo que dices. Ella no te engañó, te contó lo sucedido a la primera oportunidad, no es como si hubiéramos mantenido un affaire, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que Isabella no puede ser una cualquiera. No hay putas vírgenes hermano, no seas imbécil… - Me envaré aún más. Por qué este cabrón tenía que saber nada de la vida sexual de mi novia? - Escúchala o vas a perderte a la mejor mujer que te vas a cruzar en la vida. Y no te preocupes, que no le van a faltar candidatos, hasta Santiago y Aftón la adoran… A mí me da igual, ella me dejó claro que no va a estar conmigo aunque terminara su relación contigo, pero tampoco va a dejar de estar ahí para mí… La única diferencia para mí es que no me gusta verla sufrir. Está herida y humillada, con el corazón en la mano por una falta que yo inicié y ella terminó y tú te atreves a pararte y juzgarla como si no hubieras cometido errores en el pasado.

Déjala y tu pérdida va a ser nuestra ganancia – Continuó alejándose de la pared y sacando toallas de papel del mesón para ayudar a Bella a limpiarse la cara mojada de lágrimas. La interacción fue totalmente natural, él la limpió con una dulzura y cuidado de los que no lo sabía capaz y ella se reclinó en su toque dejando que la limpiara y buscando confort. Eso, más que nada de lo que había pasado, me sacó de quicio.

-Y la sigues tocando? Frente a mí? Eres muy caradura, Demetri… De ti me lo esperaba, pero no de ella. Supongo que el idiota que sobra soy yo – Dije y salí furioso del box, al tiempo que entraba el doctor.

Me subí a mi auto y manejé. No podía pensar, no podía ordenar mis sentimientos, todo convergía en rabia. En las ganas de destruirlo todo a mi paso, que todo el mundo se sintiera tan perdido como estaba yo.

Manejé toda la noche, parando sólo a cargar combustible, hasta llegar a la ciudad Reggio Calabria, ubicada en lo que sería la punta de la bota que es el mapa de Italia. No sé qué me llevó a ese lugar, estaba conduciendo a ciegas, pero de alguna forma llegué a la ciudad que Demetri, mi amigo, mi hermano, amaba.

En los siglos que nos conocíamos lo había acompañado varias veces, cuando no nos sacaba mucho de la ruta. Él jamás hablaba de su pasado, y por su nombre yo había asumido que él era de origen catalán, pero Reggio Calabria lo llamaba una y otra vez, y Reggio Calabria no tenía nada que ver con Cataluña.

Demetri nunca me dijo por qué le gustaba estar ahí.

Seguro Bella lo sabría en un segundo. Bella lo sabía todo sobre Demetri, él le contó todo lo que no le dijo a nadie en siglos de conocernos.

Después del viaje de 10 horas ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, podía empezar a pensar. Me fui a una playa ubicada entre Reggio Calabria y San Leo, un lugar totalmente aislado. Me saqué los zapatos y caminé por la arena un rato, disfrutando de la soledad y de los relajantes sonidos del mar.

Llegué a Reggio por una razón, concluí… Con todo lo que había pasado antes de que apareciera Bella en nuestras vidas, Demetri era lo más cercano a una familia que yo tenía. Éramos profundamente diferentes, pero aceptábamos nuestras diferencias y fuimos un buen apoyo y compañía para el otro por cientos de años.

Y ahora prácticamente lo odiaba por hacer exactamente lo mismo que había hecho yo. Enamorarse de Isabella… E incluso él fue mucho más honesto que yo al respecto. Él nunca lo trató de ocultar.

Y Bella… costaba ser imparcial con Bella. La amaba, pero la resentía más que a Demetri. Porque ella me había dañado más que Demetri.

Ella decía que me amaba, y yo le creí. Le creía aún? Recibió un beso de Demetri, pero lo había cortado y parecía consumida por la culpa y la necesidad de confesar. Ellos claramente no tenían un affaire, ya que no tenían necesidad de esconderse. Demetri estaba rankeado en La Corte más alto que yo, lo que le daba ciertos privilegios e impunidad, y además Bella no sabía mentir… Cuando me había dicho que me amaba me lo decía de verdad.

Mierda… Habría exagerado en mi reacción? O sea, lo que hicieron estuvo mal y me dolió, y aún me dolía, pero yo no cumplí con mi promesa… Hice lo que le pedí a ella que no me hiciera otra vez… No le di los 10 minutos de derecho a réplica que habíamos acordado.

Debí darle la oportunidad de explicarse, de decirme que a lo mejor me va a dejar por Demetri, o que va a dejar a Demetri por mí, o que no nos quiere cerca a ninguno de los dos, par de bastardos hijos de puta.

Volví al auto y regresé a Reggio Calabria. Me estacioné bajo techo y entré a una tienda de recuerdos y souvenirs. Quería algo para rememorar ese momento y lugar… Compré como siempre que quería recordar, una camiseta, esta con el escudo de Reggio. Y en un impulso absurdo, compré una corbata estampada con el escudo de la ciudad para Demetri y una sudadera con capucha para Bella. Porque sí.

Había tomado mi decisión, regresaría al castillo y aclararía todo. Lo peor era la incertidumbre, si ella quería estar con Demetri que así fuera, pero de todos modos debíamos hablar.

Subí al auto y aceleré de vuelta.

oooOooo

Me acerqué lento y silencioso por el corredor hasta llegar a las cercanías de la habitación de Bella. Claramente pude escuchar su voz, y me detuve, sabiendo que estaba mal espiarla, pero diciéndome a mí mismo que sólo quería saber con quién estaba (aunque era bastante probable que fuera Demetri, ya que él debía estar siempre a su lado).

-No Dem! Vete y déjame en paz – Le dijo sonando ahogada, como bajo capas de tela, o tal vez un cojín.

-Vamos Fiore, tú sabes mejor que pedirme imposibles – Trató de sonar dulce, pero estaba claramente frustrado - No te voy a dejar para que sigas deprimida. De hecho voy a llamar a Gianna para que te traiga algo de comer – Dijo él, como si estuviera repitiendo lo mismo desde hacía rato.

-No voy a comer y no me puedes obligar – Dijo ella terminante. Bella no quería comer? Eso era extraño… Ella _siempre _quería comer, si hasta me pidió marshmallows de camino al quirófano!

-Te refresco la memoria? Recuerda todas las veces que te he obligado a hacer cosas… Te voy a alimentar aunque tenga que hacerlo como los pájaros – Advirtió, cualquier rastro de paciencia agotado.

-No te atreverías, eres un bestia pero no tanto – Dijo ella sin tomarlo en serio.

-Sólo visualízalo Fiore, te voy a inmovilizar completamente, voy a masticar tu comida y la voy a escupir en tu boca, pre digerida – Dijo él claramente disfrutando la situación.

-Haces eso y yo le pido a Alec que te paralice y a Aftón y Santiago que te den una paliza. Y a Gianna que te pinte el pelo verde y naranjo y te haga un corte mohicano, a ver cuántas zorras recoges en el bar luciendo así – Respondió ella sin inmutarse. Ok, esta no era una conversación romántica para nada, eran dos amigos molestándose… Había leído mal toda la situación?

-Y tú crees que me importa lo que pase conmigo si tú te mueres de inanición? – Dijo Demetri otra vez angustiado - Por favor Isabella, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mí… Por favor… Come – Rogó Demetri con la voz más vulnerable que le he escuchado. Bella probablemente no había comido desde nuestra pelea. Eso era demasiado para cualquiera, pero para alguien con su metabolismo acelerado… Se consumiría frente a nuestros ojos.

-Dem, tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no quiero comer, me da asco… Y antes de que preguntes, tampoco quiero ver tele, ni jugar ni hacer nada… Si quieres puedes seguir leyendo un poco… Eso me gusta, es una historia triste – Dijo ella con voz más clara. Aparentemente ya no se estaba cubriendo la cabeza.

-No es una historia triste – Dijo él.

-Si lo es… Nadie es feliz en ella. Son un montón de personajes, y de todos no hay ninguno contento con lo que le tocó vivir – Dijo Bella.

-Ya te dije al comenzar que la gracia de leer este libro, aparte de disfrutar de una obra maestra, es que te puedes regodear en la miseria de otros. Tú no estás tan mal Fiore, hay un montón de gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, y van a sufrir si no te cuidas.

Le has regalado alegría a muchos, pero si te haces daño por puro negligente los vas a herir, porque les importas… - Dijo él.

-Pero Dem, qué hago con mi pena? – Preguntó ella - El pié me duele, pero los calmantes adormecen el dolor. Qué hago para adormecerme cuando me duele el corazón? Yo pensé que esta vez era de verdad, que este era mi momento y mi lugar, donde finalmente encajaba a pesar de ser un poco diferente. Soy tan tonta Dem, tan ingenua… Ando con el corazón en el bolsillo, listo para ser pisoteado – Dijo ella sonando descorazonada. Quise decirle que no era verdad, que no era tonta, que no estaba equivocada al pensar que éste era su lugar… Pero seguí escuchando.

-No eres tonta Isabella, somos los demás, todos los demás unos hijos de puta – Dijo Demetri claramente superado por la situación.

-Va a pasar exactamente lo que te dije que pasaría si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos, solo que con él no alcancé a tener nada… Se acabó antes de realmente empezar - Dijo ella. "El" era yo… Puse aún más atención – Una eternidad de cruzarnos e ignorarnos, de coincidir en cualquier lugar y volverlo todo incómodo…

-Fiore ya basta, no sigas dándole vueltas – Dijo Demetri más severo – Te estás volviendo loca! Cometiste un error (yo no, lo mío fue con premeditación y alevosía y no me arrepiento), hiciste lo que pudiste por confesar y explicar y él no te quiso escuchar... No te puedes echar a morir por eso!

-No debí quererlo! – Exclamó – No debí, y no voy a hacerlo nunca más. Mi corazón a partir de este momento se cierra. No quiero amigos, sólo conocidos. No quiero novios que me hagan sufrir. No me voy a aferrar a nada ni a nadie, excepto a ti… Tú no me dejas verdad Dem? Aunque encuentres novia?

-Bella, mi Chica Zombi, te quiero más que a nadie, pero eres una verdadera idiota – Dijo él. Cómo la trataba así? Y ella lo escuchaba! No comprendía esa relación.

-Que bastardo hijo de puta que eres Dem, yo abriéndote mi alma y tú te burlas de mí! – Exclamó ella sonando un poco más vivaz. Y ahí estaba mi principessa con la boca de un camionero. A mí tampoco me gritaría algo así…

-Isabella, una cosa es pisar mierda y la otra muy distinta es revolcarte en ella. Tú estás deprimida y auto compadeciéndote por un idiota que no lo merece, porque ni siquiera te dio la oportunidad de explicarte, no quiso escuchar cuando le dije que había sido mi culpa, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de pensar que tú estabas herida y con mucho dolor, y a pesar de eso lo único que te preocupaba era contarle a él sobre un beso inocente en el que ni siquiera te di un buen agarrón de trasero que justificara todo este escándalo. Ni siquiera te toqué! Yo te dije que no había necesidad de decirle, pero tú eres porfiada, e insististe en hacerlo… Como dije, eres una idiota consumiéndote por él, que ni se ha aparecido a ver si ya se te cayó ese pié y vas a quedar con pata de palo como un pirata – Dijo él poniéndose de pié y paseándose por la habitación.

-Por qué eres tan bestia para decir las cosas? – Preguntó ella claramente haciendo un puchero.

-Porque de otra manera no entiendes! – Respondió – Ahora sonríe para mí – Le ordenó – Vamos Chica Zombi, lo puedes hacer mejor que eso… Mmmmmh, por ahí va la cosa… Pero no… Quieres que te haga cosquillas para recordarte cómo reír?

-Nooooo! – Gritó ella – Esta vez sí que me vas a rajar los puntos de verdad! – Esta vez? O sea que antes ya había estado a punto de rajarle los puntos? Guardé esa información para después, tenía mucho en que enfocarme.

-Dame mi sonrisa, una que te llegue a los ojos, no una mueca con la boca – Le dijo – Ves que no es tan difícil Fiore? Ese fue el primer paso, el segundo es comer lo que tu amiga te traiga.

-Vas a ser más amable con Gianna? – Preguntó Bella sonando más normal.

-Chica Zombi, es que Gianna me desespera! Es taaaaan tonta y sus intentos por ignorarme y tratar de hacerme sentir culpable de algo son tan básicos y evidentes… Si no te hubiera prometido no matarla, me compro una pistola y le disparo. Porque no la muerdo por ningún motivo, no sea que me dé asco en la mitad del proceso y la termino convirtiendo.

-Dem, eres malo, me haces reírme de mi amiga… - Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Fiore, admite que estás de acuerdo conmigo, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, sólo falta que lo reconozcas – Presionó Demetri - Repite conmigo, Gianna es más tonta que un saco de martillos! – La impulsó Demetri.

-No! – Exclamó Bella.

-Fiore… - Dijo Demetri.

-Es mi amiga! – Exclamó Bella.

-Y? – Preguntó él divirtiéndose montones - Eso automáticamente le sube puntos de CI? Dame uno! Uno! Hazme feliz, uno! – Dijo Demetri. Un qué?

-Vale, uno… Mmmmmmh… Las luces están prendidas pero no hay nadie en casa – Susurró Bella conspiracionalmente, como una niña haciendo algo muy malo. Mi Bella… Estuve a un segundo de tratarla de ramera cuando en verdad es tan dulce, tan poco maliciosa aún… Le da cargo de conciencia reconocer que Gianna es una idiota! Dios!

-Fiore, preciosa! Estoy orgulloso de ti! Ves que se siente bien? "Honestidad Brutal" – Exclamó él.

-No porque tú tengas el tacto de un bulldozer significa que todos seamos así – Dijo Bella regañándolo. Él resopló.

-Ya retrocediste un paso, Chica Zombi… Mal, muy mal…

-No está bien hablar mal de la gente, menos de mi amiga – Se defendió.

-El que Gianna tenga los mismo puntos de Coeficiente Intelectual que grados tiene la temperatura ambiental no significa que sea mala amiga – Le aclaró él.

-Que bruto que eres Dem… - Rió ella por fin – Su antena no recibe todos los canales – Dijo muy bajito.

-La rueda gira pero el hámster está muerto – Dijo Demetri lleno de orgullo en la voz. Orgullo de hacerla reír, aún a costa de Gianna.

-Si le regalamos un par de neuronas puede competir con una calabaza… - Dijo Bella rápidamente - Oh no! No dije eso Dem! Maldito, me transformas en una mala persona! – Gritó Bella lanzando algo a Demetri, que él esquivó.

-Ya comenzaste preciosa, no pares… Gianna es prueba de que la evolución _puede_ ir en reversa! – Dijo Demetri muerto de risa.

-No es la estrella más brillante en el cielo…? –Preguntó Bella.

-Muy suave, seguro se te ocurre algo mejor – La desafió Demetri – Es una cretina monosináptica!

-Oooooh! Malvado!... Donó su cerebro a la ciencia antes de terminar de usarlo! – Exclamó Bella.

-Estoy orgulloso – Dijo Demetri pretendiendo llorar – Está a un par de puntos de CI por sobre la muerte cerebral.

-Le faltan papas a su Cajita Feliz – Dijo Bella.

-Es un brillante ejemplo de por qué los primos hermanos no deberían reproducirse – Rió Demetri.

-Oye Dem, eso fue feo! – Exclamó Bella entre la risa y el regaño.

-Fiore por favor, no te pongas grave, dame una más – Rogó Demetri.

-Eres cruel, ojalá no seas así conmigo – Dijo ella.

-Tú sabes que me sería imposible, aunque quisiera – Dijo él suavemente.

-Perdió contacto con la nave nodriza… - Dijo Bella entusiasmándose de nuevo.

-Para resumir Fiore, tu amiga Gianna tiene un intelecto que rivaliza con el de las herramientas del jardín.

-Me haces ser mala Dem, yo no debería reírme de Gianna, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho – Dijo Bella.

-Estamos jugando Chica Zombi, yo no voy a decirle jamás, porque a) La detesto y b) Nunca te traicionaría.

-Vale… Yo sé que no me traicionarías… Tuviste la oportunidad y no lo hiciste – Dijo ella con la voz cargada de melancolía. Traicionarla en qué? Códigos, miles de códigos entre ellos. Puede que no tuvieran un lazo romántico pero había algo.

-Bueno, y ahora que me descargué un poco la voy a llamar para que te traiga algo de comer. Y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra sobre tu depresión o tu falta de apetito. Ya te dije, te voy a alimentar como los pájaros a sus polluelos, así es que a menos que quieras comer un plato de fideos o un sándwich masticados por mí, te aconsejo que cooperes. Ya te dije en el hospital que lo único que antepongo a tu voluntad es tu bienestar. No me importa si te enojas y me gritas _que me odias, me odias, me odias!_ – Dijo imitando la voz de Bella. Tuve que sonreír – Total, siempre se te pasa rápido. Marcó un número de teléfono.

-Aló – Contestó Gianna con voz de fastidio.

-No te hagas ilusiones, que no te llamo para invitarte a una cita – Le dijo Demetri.

-Como si alguna vez llevaras a alguien a citas– Respondió ella.

-Sólo me tomo la molestia con quien me interesa – Dijo él. Recibió lo que asumo fue un almohadazo.

-Como siempre un caballero – Dijo ella mordaz.

-Sólo con una dama – Respondió Demetri recibiendo otro golpe, esta vez de palma.

-Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella, aparentemente sin tener una respuesta ingeniosa para él.

-Comida, convencí a Bella de comer, o más bien me decidí a obligarla, así es que por favor tráele algo – Dijo secamente.

-Qué le llevo? – Preguntó Gianna.

-Cómo voy a saber si yo no como desde hace más de 600 años y Bella no quiere nada? Piénsalo y resuélvelo tú, que esa cabecita sobre tus hombros no es sólo para ponerse el sombrero – Más golpes de palma y almohada se escucharon y un susurro… "_Dem, no seas bestia"._

-Nos vemos – Dijo Gianna y colgó.

-Vamos a ver que menú es capaz de conjurar tu amiga – Dijo Demetri.

-No sé cómo puedes ser tan odioso con alguien con quién solías tener una relación… - Dijo Bella moviéndose en la cama. La cama crujió, probablemente recibiendo a Demetri. Ya no me molestó tanto como me habría molestado una hora atrás.

-Ven aquí Fiore, eso es… No sé por qué insistes en eso de mi "relación con Gianna" si nunca existió una – Dijo él probablemente abrazándola, yo qué sé.

-Ok, una "relación de carácter sexual" entonces, pero relación. Yo no podría ser tan mala con alguien con quién compartí algo tan íntimo… O sea, vale, no lo hecho, así es que qué se yo? Pero es… Una entrega total, dejando de lado el miedo, las inhibiciones… Desnudar tu cuerpo _debe _mostrar algo de tu alma verdad? Es… otra persona entrando en mi cuerpo. Qué puede ser más íntimo que eso? – Preguntó Bella, toda candidez, haciéndome amarla más si eso era posible.

-Isabella – Murmuró Demetri – Esta es la relación más íntima que he tenido, eso lo sabes. Qué intimidad puedo tener con mujeres que desprecio, en relaciones basadas en el individualismo, la codicia y el interés? Tú crees que me molesto en mirar a los ojos de alguna de esas mujeres? Son simples receptáculos para aliviar una necesidad física – Y nuevamente Bella recibía confesiones de Demetri que eran sólo para ella.

-Pero yo no quiero eso para ti… Quiero que abras ese maravilloso corazón que escondes y dejes de acostarte sólo con zorras. No digo que las dejes completamente de lado, tú verás, pero si te abres un poco a la posibilidad a lo mejor puedes conocer a alguna chica interesante e invitarla a una cita… para practicar, no tiene que ser nada serio – Le dijo ella tratando de convencerlo, de entusiasmarlo.

-Y qué hay de ti? – Dijo Demetri cambiando el foco a Bella para no responderle - Qué hay de la práctica de tu teoría?

-No más, ya te dije, no más. No quiero a nadie, no quiero ser vulnerable de nuevo. Tampoco voy a ser una monja, me voy a comprar un montón de juguetes sexuales para entretenerme sola – Afirmó ella totalmente seria.

-Mierda Isabella! No puedes decir esas cosas… - Dijo Demetri golpeándola con algo, probablemente un cojín - Las imágenes mentales que creaste! Dios!

-Auch! Eso duele, bestia, yo no soy de piedra! – Reclamó - Y qué quieres? Si no compro un vibrador pronto voy a terminar con Síndrome del Túnel Carpiano – Respondió ella. Aaaaaagh! Ahora _esa_ imagen estaba en _mi_ cabeza… Ella con su manita entre sus piernas y la otra en sus pechos, apretando, acariciando, oliendo tan jodidamente bien…

-Cállate Isabella! Aaaaah! Mierda! Te quiero preguntar tantas cosas, pero sé que me vas a responder y yo no me voy a poder sacar esas imágenes de la cabeza nunca más – Exclamó Demetri. Eso me llamó la atención… Ella respondería a cualquier cosa que él le preguntara. Con él tenía menos tapujos que conmigo… Por qué?

-Y qué pensabas? Que porque soy virgen no he explorado mi cuerpo? No es que sea muy experta, pero creo que esa situación va a cambiar pronto. Voy a ser una solterona, pero una solterona satisfecha – Dijo Bella, desafiante.

-No puedo creer que digas eso… Eres… Eres… - Demetri se quedó sin palabras. Eso es una novedad.

-Honesta. Soy mil cosas buenas y malas, pero sobre todo honesta, como tú conmigo… Principalmente porque no sé mentir… Lo que tú haces con las mujeres en los bares no es muy distinto a usar juguetes sexuales para masturbarte, sabes? Y es igual de solitario, tú mismo lo dijiste – Eso era… Demasiada intimidad… Demasiada honestidad… Bella sabía mucho más de Demetri que de mí.

-Fiore, cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de ti auto complaciéndote ni de mí usando como receptáculo a esas mujeres. Es triste para los dos y bastante frustrante para mí…

-Vale, lo siento… -Dijo Bella sonando contrita.

-Quieres que te lea un poco más? – Ofreció él.

-Sí… - Respondió.

-Sí de verdad o sí para hacerme feliz? – Preguntó Demetri con una perspicacia poco acostumbrada.

-Sí porque tenías razón, el libro si es bueno y no hay escenas de pedofilia. Y sí porque me gusta que me leas, es bueno verte concentrado en algo más que buscar maneras de atormentarme – Dijo ella con la voz llena de risa. Libros de pedofilia? Qué mierda estaban leyendo?

-Isabella, Isabella, sólo por eso te ganaste un castigo – Dijo Demetri, amenazante.

-Qué es? – Preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Eso es parte del castigo, no sabrás cuándo vendrá ni qué será… - Respondió él.

-No me puedes hacer cosquillas y no me puedes hacer nada que me haga tener que huir, porque no puedo caminar – Dijo ella definiendo límites.

-No hay problema – Casi lo pude ver encogerse de hombros.

-Y no hagas esa cosa del dedo con saliva en la oreja, es asqueroso – Se quejó Bella. El muy idiota le metía el dedo ensalivado en la oreja a Isabella? Creería que eso resultaría como técnica de conquista? Creo que ni para los cavernícolas…

-No me comprometo a nada… Ah! Esta tarde te vienen a ver los Maestros… - Dijo como cambiando de tema.

-Vale, entonces vas a tener que hacer la cama mientras me ducho, las sábanas están todas enredadas – Le ordenó ella cambiando completamente el tono a uno altanero y desagradable que nunca le había escuchado.

-Desde cuándo soy tu mucama? – Preguntó Demetri súbitamente enojado.

-Desde que te convertiste en mi guardia, empleaducho de cuarta! – Le gritó Bella. Qué?

-Búscate a otro idiota que te haga los mandados, yo soy un soldado con cientos de años de experiencia y no me voy a rebajar a hacer la cama de una porquería de humana que no pesa ni 55 kilos – Dijo Demetri con desprecio.

-Para qué necesito "otro idiota" si tengo uno al frente? – Dijo Bella provocándolo. Pensé que tendría que intervenir.

-Cuidado niñita, no sabes con quién estás jugando… - Amenazó Demetri sonando letal.

-Ni me importa. Guárdate las explicaciones y haz mi cama, vamos, trabaja, trabaja, trabaja – Dijo Bella chasqueando los dedos.

Demetri estalló en carcajadas.

-Fiore no puedes hacer eso – Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

-Dem! Íbamos tan bien y lo arruinaste – Exclamó Bella sonando decepcionada.

-Es tu culpa, eres muy chistosa tratando de sonar altanera – Okaaaay… Era todo una especie de obra de teatro improvisada? Cómo decidieron comenzar? Cuál era la señal? Y los insultos… Estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Eres un incompetente, no sabes mantenerte en el personaje – Le dijo Bella aún arrogante.

-Una vez que llegue tu amiga Gianna vas a almorzar… - Dijo Demetri cambiando de tema - No me pongas esa cara, vas a comer te guste o no… Y después le vamos a pedir que ayude a ducharte, tienes el pelo pegoteado, pareces rastafari. Te vas a cambiar de pijama? – Preguntó Demetri

-Yo creo que sí, creo que apesto… Huelo a zoológico – Dijo Bella olisqueando algo. Imagino que a sí misma.

-Es verdad, eres una bomba fétida, voy a abrir las ventanas – Dijo Demetri abriéndolas de verdad – No te quería decir nada para no pisotear tu maltratada autoestima, pero ufffff!

-Idiota poco galante! No se le dice a una dama que huele como una bomba fétida! – Dijo tirándole algo que él atrapó en el aire. Tal vez una lámpara, sonaba pesado.

-Pero Fiore, no es mi culpa que huelas como una mofeta… - Dijo él con dulzura - El que estés deprimida y ahogada en el mar de tu pena no significa que debes ahogar al resto de nosotros contigo.

-Entonces lárgate a tu habitación si no me aguantas! – Le gritó Bella, no sé si enojada de verdad o no – Y además no sé desde cuando eres tan delicado si creciste en una época sin baños – Otro dato que yo no conocía. No sabía qué tan viejo era Demetri.

-Ah, pero es distinto, tú no hueles a cloaca, hueles a… Mmmmmmh… Yo diría que lo más parecido a ti que he olido es un mono. Un gorila para ser exactos. Pero un gorila macho, esos apestan más – Dijo ya sin aguantar la risa en su voz.

-Fuera de aquí, bastardo insensible! – Gritó Bella.

-Ves como ya no estás deprimida? La ira es más fuerte que el amor. Ahora tengo que mantenerte furiosa hasta que se te pase lo que sientes por Félix – Dijo bajando el tono. Era todo una tomadura de pelo, curiosamente para hacerla sentir mejor. Para que me olvidara, para que siguiera con su vida.

-Lo cual no va a ser difícil, siempre estoy furiosa contigo – Afirmó ella.

Y entonces escuché venir a Gianna y me largué tan rápido como pude. Tenía mucho que pensar…

Aún odiaba la relación de Bella y Demetri, de eso no había duda, a nadie le gusta saber que su mejor amigo, que también es el mejor amigo de su novia, está enamorado de ella, y que ella afirma necesitarlo en su vida. Era una situación jodida…

Pero después de escucharlos interactuar me tranquilicé un poco. Ella me amaba, estaba claro por su depresión, su falta de apetito y hasta sus mismas palabras. Eso era lo primordial, no? Ella me ama, yo la amo… Pero está Demetri, que también la ama, e interactúa con ella de una manera tan fluida, pasando de las bromas a temas serios, a tomarse el pelo o a insultarse. Se entienden! Bella dijo la verdad cuando trató de explicarme que la de ellos era una relación especial. No sabía hasta qué punto sentirme celoso, porque a ratos parecían dos chicos universitarios tomando una cerveza y hablando de chicas y bromeando, luego se ponían serios, después se molestaban como si fueran hermanos… Sí, interactuaban de muchas maneras que me ponían celoso por su proximidad, pero ninguna era romántica, como pareja. Odiaba no ser yo quien la conociera tanto, odiaba no poder consolarla, odiaba no entender cómo funcionaba su mente como parecía entender Demetri.

Pero ella decía que me amaba a mí… Habría que averiguar por qué.

Me fui a mi habitación y me duché y cambié de ropa. Traté de leer un rato y no me pude concentrar. Traté de jugar videojuegos y de ver algunos capítulos de "The Walking Dead" pero no me interesaron.

Dejé que pasaran algunas horas, de puro cobarde. Sabía que lo que ella hizo estaba mal, pero lo que hice yo fue peor. Y ahora debía reconocerlo. Y tratar de encontrar una forma de convivir los tres.

Si Demetri decía la verdad sobre aprender a aceptar mi relación con Bella, eso sería un buen comienzo… Yo tendría que seguir su ejemplo.

oooOooo

Me acerqué a la habitación de Bella caminando despacio… Quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero a la vez temía el reencuentro. Ella había cometido un error, y yo no sabía que tanto era culpa de ella, pero al menos no me mintió y se veía tremendamente arrepentida.

Por otro lado yo falté a mi palabra, al compromiso que yo mismo le había pedido. No le di sus 10 minutos para que me explicara nada… La traté pésimo y me largué dejándola llorando y herida en el hospital. Demetri tenía razón, ese no era el momento de ser un cabrón. Ella me debía una explicación, pero no mientras tenía un par de ganchos atravesando su pié.

Me debatía en cómo enfrentarla, y pronto estuve cerca del rango de audición de su habitación. Caminé silenciosamente para que Demetri no me escuchara acercarme hasta que pude oír lo que sucedía… No quería arriesgarme a encontrarlos en una posición comprometedora…

-No Dem, no calza, lo siento – Se quejó ella.

-Fiore, es perfecto, lo que pasa es que tú aún eres muy joven e inexperta – Dijo Demetri condescendiente.

-Inexperta? Sé mucho más que tú, lo que pasa es que tú quieres hacerlo como como te da la gana, sin importar qué estés metiendo – Lo retó ella. Qué mierda estaban haciendo? Qué le estaba metiendo Demetri a Bella que según ella se lo estaba metiendo mal? Estaba a segundos de entrar ahí y descabezar primero y pedir explicaciones después.

-Isabella deja de discutir! Acordamos que nos turnaríamos en decidir qué meter! Y ahora me toca a mí – WTF?

-Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo, como lo vas a meter en el mío… A ver cómo te va a gustar meter porquerías en el tuyo! – Ok, no podía _no_ pensar mal… Se estaban metiendo cosas por el culo mutuamente? Era eso? Todos mis planes de disculparme se derrumbaron. Ellos no sólo tenían sexo. Tenían sexo bizarro.

-No puedo creer que hayas llamado porquería a "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" de U2! Es una canción que fue número uno en los rankings por semanas! Y es U2! – Argumentó Demetri. Agh?

-La porquería no es la canción, tonto, es la película. "Batman Forever" es péeeeeesima y Val Kilmer como Bruce Wayne es raro, y Jim Carey es especialmente detestable, lo que es bastante. Por no hablar del palo enterrado en el culo que llevó Nicole Kidman todo el tiempo! – Respondió Bella muy segura. Películas… estaban hablando de música de películas… Oh mi mente está en la cloaca… Dios, que alivio!

-No dijimos nada especificando que la inclusión de la canción depende de la calidad de la película… - Se quejó Demetri - Hay montones de películas malas con buenas bandas sonoras.

-Esa es la dificultad del juego… Me puedes nombrar canciones buenísimas, pero si no las respalda una buena película no me sirve, porque en lugar de escuchar la canción pensaría en el desastre cinematográfico asociado – Dijo Bella. Se escuchaba el teclear en un laptop, seguro el de Demetri.

-Está bien Fiore, este es el tuyo, mete lo que quieras – Dijo Demetri picado.

-Dem, no seas así… Ya, es tu turno. A ver… Piensa en una buena película y después en la música… Se te ocurre algo? – Preguntó Bella tratando de guiarlo.

-La película "The Breakfast Club", la canción "Don't You (Forget About Me)" de Simple Minds…? – Preguntó Demetri, inseguro.

-Excelente! Película icónica y excelente canción. Esta la metemos de todas maneras – Respondió Bella, tecleando – Ahora escucha e impresiónate: "Blaze of Glory" de Bon Jovi, de la película "Jóvenes Pistoleros II".

-Buena canción, evocativa de la película, pero de verdad crees que la cinta fue tan buena? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Buena, lo que se dice buena, buena, no… Pero el reparto era excelente y eran los vaqueros más cool que he visto aparte de Cint Eastwood – Respondió Bella con esos argumentos suyos que no se pueden discutir – Y además esa canción me da ganas de cabalgar rumbo al horizonte y ser muy, pero muy rebelde. Tal vez hasta robar algo, sólo porque sí.

-Ok, una canción que te incita al hurto, la evasión y la insurrección… Siempre buenos argumentos, métela. Ahora me toca a mí…"The Power Of Love" de Huey Lewis & The News de la película "Volver al Futuro".

-Aprobado, un clásico. A ver ésta: "Gangsta's Paradise" de Coolio & L.V. de la película "Mentes Peligrosas" – Dijo Bella.

-Perfecta. Me gusta esa película, y Michelle Pfeiffer en ella se luce… Sabías que la filmó embarazada? – Preguntó Demetri. Demetri dando trivia sobre estrellas de Hollywood? Uh?

-Sí! Y no se le notó nada! Igual que Uma Thurman en Kill Bill 2. Te toca – Dijo Bella.

-"Eye Of The Tiger" de Survivor, de la película "Rocky III" – Dijo Demetri.

-Incuestionablemente una buena elección. Digan lo que digan, Rocky de la I a la IV valen la pena – Aprobó Bella - Afírmate, esta es buena: "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" de Bryan Adams, de la película "Robin Hood", la de Kevin Costner.

-Excelente canción, película regular. Pero la canción es muy buena como para dejarla afuera. Mi turno, esta es absolutamente incuestionable: "Mrs. Robinson" de Simon & Garfunkel, obviamente de la película "El Graduado" – Dijo Demetri. Desde cuándo él ve películas? Desde cuándo sabe de cine? Pensé que pasaba todo su tiempo libre borracho o cogiendo con zorras.

-Incuestionable. Este es un cliché, pero es la madre de las bandas sonoras… "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dione, "Titanic" – Dijo Bella.

-De acuerdo, esa mujer es increíblemente irritante pero no se puede negar con que cumple con su cometido… "Lust for Life" de Iggy Pop, para "Trainspotting_" –_ Dijo Demetri sonando orgulloso de esa elección.

-Excelente! Me encanta esa canción… "My Sharona" de The Knack, la película "Generación X". Aunque la canción apestara (y no apesta para nada), la pondría igual por que adoro la película… Me hizo enamorarme de Ethan Hawke como Troy – Dijo Bella con voz casi… soñadora. Y quién mierda es Ethan Hawke? No recordé su cara, aunque me sonaba su nombre. Necesitaba averiguar para reconocer a mi competencia.

-En esa película Ethan Hawke era un músico promiscuo y mediocre, un vago y un inútil que no podía mantener un trabajo por 2 días seguidos y por el estado de su cabello, es seguro adivinar que no se bañaba nunca…! Debe haber apestado tanto como tú, o casi - Respondió Demetri, picado. Aparentemente no le gustó que le saliera aún más competencia al camino.

-No apesto, ya me bañé y huelo de-li-cio-sa, así es que cállate – Dijo Bella golpeándolo con la mano - Y en la película Ethan se veía taaaan guapo y tenía esa onda de artista atormentado… - Siguió Bella.

-Atormentado por su falta de talento… - Respondió Demetri. Me causó risa.

-Cállate! Troy no era un vago, era sólo que aún no encontraba un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo – Lo defendió Bella.

-Estaba cómodo donde fuera que no tuviera que trabajar – Respondió Demetri.

-…Y me encanta la escena cuando se besan en el refrigerador y hacen el amor en el piso… Era tan lindo, su pelo le cubre la cara y la besa con tanta reverencia… Yo soñaba con que alguien algún día me besara así. Por besos así me daría lo mismo tener que mantener su trasero holgazán por siempre. Un vago que me bese como si nada más existiera… Ese era mi equivalente al porno cuando tenía 14 ó 15 años – Confidenció Bella. No estoy seguro de si Bella me contaría libremente esas cosas a mí.

-Tus estándares apestan, Chica Zombi – Gruñó Demetri.

-Mi estándar siempre ha sido más o menos el mismo Dem… Quiero que me quieran. Necesito ser lo más importante para mi pareja, que cada beso sea un regalo… Debe ser un defecto al ser hija única de padres separados… Siempre he estado hambrienta de amor. Es lo que creo que me llevó a Edward… Él representaba un ideal romántico, y yo me enamoré perdida sin tener nada en común con él. Aún me pregunto qué vio él en mí – Reflexionó Bella. A veces ella era capaz de verlo todo con tal claridad que me asombraba.

-Y yo qué sé? Eres fea, tonta y aburrida – Respondió Demetri, burlón.

-Maldito! Yo aquí abriéndote mi corazón y tú me insultas! – Bella lo golpeó con algo. Puede haber sido una bandeja de plaqué. Obviamente él se lo permitió.

-"Girl, you´ll be a woman soon" de Urge Overkill de la gran película "Pulp Fiction"– Respondió Demetri siguiendo con el juego (el que sea que fuera) e ignorando sus reclamos.

-"Tiny Dancer" de Elton John de la película "Almost Famous"… Me encanta esa canción. No sé por qué si es tan cursi, pero me emociona… - Dijo Bella retomando el ritmo de inmediato.

-Yo creo que ya tenemos tu disco – Dijo Demetri. Con que era un disco de sus soundtracks favoritos. Por eso tecleaban, probablemente estaban bajando las canciones desde la tienda Apple.

-Una canción más cada uno… Elige! – Dijo Bella.

-"People are Strange" de "Generación Perdida" interpretada espantosamente por Echo & The Bunnymen – Dijo desafiante Demetri.

-Me la pones difícil, porque la película es casi cine B de mala y la versión de Echo es una vergüenza y un sacrilegio. Peeeero eso no quita que la película me gustó, porque me gusta el cine B, esos vampiros eran cool y rebeldes, y andaban en moto y volaban, y si cambiamos la versión de Echo por la fantástica de The Doors, la incluimos. Trato? – Dijo Bella.

-Me parece más que razonable. Ahora tú… - Dijo Demetri. Cuándo había visto esas películas? El nerd era yo…

-Puedo poner 2? Es que no puedo elegir… - Dijo Bella como si fuera una tremenda concesión.

-Es tu disco, puedes hacer lo que quieras – Respondió Demetri.

-Okas, primero una de mis canciones favoritas de todas, no solo las de películas, sino de todo el mundo… "Anyone Else But You" de The Moldy Peaches, de una de mis películas favoritas, "Juno".

-No conozco ni la canción ni la película – Respondió Demetri.

-Te has perdido la mitad de tu vida, qué vergüenza. La vamos a ver, seguro está en Netflix – Respondió Bella de inmediato. Para ella la solución a la mitad de los males del mundo se solucionaba con Netflix.

-Vale, y la otra? – Dijo Demetri claramente sonriendo.

-"Black Betty" de Ram Jam de la película "Blow"

-Buena película, buena canción, buena banda sonora en general – Admitió Demetri.

-Ya tú la última para que quedemos parejos – Dijo Bella.

- "Paint It Black" de los Rolling Stones, para la película "El Abogado del Diablo" – Dijo Demetri.

-Uuuuuh! Esa sí que es buena! Cerramos o le ponemos un "Bonus Track"? – Preguntó Bella atenta a la opinión de Demetri.

-Vale, pongámosle "Bonus Track…", te sugiero una, pero en esta me tomo una licencia porque no es de una película sino de una serie… Pero creo que te va a gustar "That Smell" de Lynyrd Skynyrd, en la primera temporada de "True Blood".

-Merece la excepción y oficialmente cerramos el disco – Dijo Bella, y yo decidí que era el momento apropiado para acercarme. Comencé a caminar a paso normal y Demetri se debe haber tensado, porque Bella preguntó – Qué? Qué?

-Félix – Dijo Demetri sin inflexión en su voz. Bella inspiró con fuerza y su corazón se disparó… Asustada. De mí.

**Uuuuuuh! Vamos a ver qué pasa con esa conversación…**

**Ustedes se preguntarán porqué Félix perdonó tan rápido a Bella, y la cosa es que no la ha perdonado, simplemente se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que pasó, porque él estaba demasiado enojado y herido en el hospital como para considerar si estaba siendo justo o no.**

**Y después de "espiar" a Bella y Demetri se da cuenta de que no son una pareja romántica, pero sí los une un lazo muy fuerte, tal vez más fuerte del suyo con Bella.**

**Veremos qué pasa, abrazos!**


	26. Chapter 25 : Amebas y el Efecto Mariposa

**Hola a todas! Lo siento por la demora, pero verán… Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado por pasar todo mi tiempo escribiendo esta historia, y además el tema es más complejo que en otras ocasiones, y tenía que salir bien. Espero que queden conformes con el resultado.**

**Abrazos y que disfruten!**

**Capítulo 25**

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up.

_I won't give up /Jason Mraz_

**Bella POV**

Había estado en cama lo que parecía una eternidad, pero en realidad era poco más de un día y medio.

No había querido ir a la habitación de Demetri, porque él insistía a involucrarme en actividades para quitarme la pena y la culpa, y la verdad es que yo necesitaba sentir ambas. Quería, como él decía, "revolcarme en la mierda"; sentir las cosas a fondo para poder seguir adelante… Y al mismo tiempo quería tapar mi cabeza con el cobertor y dormir, y dormir, y dormir hasta despertar amando menos a Félix y odiándome menos a mí misma.

Pero Demetri tenía otras ideas, y no dejaba de hablarme, jugar y provocarme para obtener alguna reacción. Le daba lo mismo si era rabia o risa, él buscaba lo que fuera que me ayudara a salir de mi apatía… Y ratos lo lograba, él es de esas personas imposibles de ignorar. Me obligó a comer, a bañarme y a hablar. Tuvimos muy buenas conversaciones, unas profundas y otras no tanto, y no me dejó mucho tiempo para dormir o llorar. Hubo momentos en que lo odié, en que le exigí que se largara, en que hasta le tiré objetos pesados por la cabeza, pero él nunca perdió el buen humor… En cambio se burló de mí hasta el cansancio.

Por la tarde empezamos a jugar a compilar discos. Yo estaba terminando de montar uno para mí con las mejores canciones de películas, y él armaría a continuación un disco con las mejores canciones de Glam Metal, con bandas como Kix, Hanoi Rocks, Mötley Crüe, Quiet Riot, Bon Jovi, Poison, Cinderella, The Darkness, Steel Panther, Def Leppard y Europe. Su disco sería más difícil, porque la cantidad de bandas es limitada en cambio la de películas es innumerable, pero no teníamos nada mejor que hacer… Yo no me podría mover por varios días más.

Dem me estaba recomendando una canción para el bonus track de mi disco: "That Smell" era ridículamente apropiada e irónica ya que me convertiría en vampiro.

-Merece la excepción y cerramos el disco – Dije comenzando a buscarla en la Apple Store para bajarla, y de pronto Demetri levantó la cabeza y se puso de pié al instante, rígido y en guardia.

-Qué? Qué? – Pregunté ansiosa. Cuando tu guardaespaldas luce preocupado y alerta generalmente no es una buena señal.

-Félix – Respondió sin entonación, sin dar señal de que la visita le pareciera bien o mal.

Yo inspiré violentamente y mi corazón se disparó. Tenía miedo. No quería enfrentarlo, prefería la incertidumbre de una situación irresoluta a la certeza de que todo había acabado. Además temía sus insultos, no sabía qué tan enojado estaba, ni qué tan agresivo sería. No es que me fuera a agredir físicamente, de ninguna manera, pero las cosas que podía decir no se borrarían más de mi mente.

Me encontraba acostada de barriga sobre la colcha, y rápidamente me incorporé y me metí entre las sábanas tapándome casi por completo. Segundos después sentí los golpes en la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Demetri me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. No tenía alternativa. La conversación sería aquí y ahora.

Dem se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Demetri, estoy aquí para ver a Isabella – Dijo Félix desde el pasillo.

-Pasa – Dijo Dem haciéndose a un lado, pero conservando su cara de póker, esa que tan bien le salía.

-Bella – Dijo Félix a modo de saludo. Yo me limité a mirarlo con ojos enormes, realmente no sabía qué decir.

-Voy a comer – Dijo Demetri después de estudiarnos a Félix y a mí por unos instantes – Luego me voy a la oficina de La Guardia. Si me necesitas, ya sabes – Me dijo ignorando mi mirada que le rogaba que no me abandonara. No demostró ninguna emoción, pero yo sabía que para él no era fácil dejarme con Félix… Nuevamente Dem estaba anteponiendo mis sentimientos a los suyos… Me dio una última mirada, salió de la habitación y cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

-Bella… Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Félix muy serio. Yo me senté más derecha y abracé mis rodillas. Una vez que mi cuerpo estuvo bien compacto asentí.

-Te importa si me siento? No me gusta hablar contigo estando de pié, hay mucha diferencia de altura y no nos podemos ver a los ojos – Preguntó.

-No… Sí… Siéntate – Dije en voz muy baja. Él se sentó a los pies de mi cama, a suficiente distancia para no incomodarme. Una parte de mí quería gatear y sentarse en sus piernas con la confianza de siempre, y la otra se quería cubrir la cabeza y esconderse hasta que él se hubiera largado.

Mierda! Era tan guapo, tan imponente, tan masculino… Ese hombre me había dicho que me amaba, me había tocado de las maneras más íntimas e increíbles, había planeado un futuro junto a mí, y ahora lo sentía a kilómetros de distancia.

-Veo que voy a tener que comenzar yo – Dijo en un tono de voz indescifrable. Aún no sabía si venía en son de paz o a lapidarme.

-Mejor… – Susurré.

-Isabella, desde el momento que te conocí me atrajiste – Comenzó a hablar, con un tono tranquilo, casi relajado, pero aun luciendo serio - Y cada momento que pasamos juntos me fuiste atrapando más. En un espacio de tiempo ridículamente corto me vi enamorado de ti, comenzamos nuestra relación y ese sentimiento fue creciendo día a día. Nunca sentí por alguien algo tan profundo o complejo como lo que siento por ti – Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada me atrapó y no pude evitarla, aunque traté – Por eso tienes que entender que mis reacciones contigo son más violentas y viscerales que con nadie más… Cuando supe que estabas en el hospital de nuevo casi me vuelvo loco de preocupación, y esa preocupación se transformó en rabia al enterarme de lo sucedido. No estabas donde se supone que ibas estar, te habías herido en un accidente provocado por negligencia, el doctor aún no te atendía, y Demetri decidió que ese es un buen momento para confesar que te ama, mientras tú tratabas de pedir perdón incluso antes de confesar que se besaron.

Es una situación jodida Isabella… Las cosas se sumaron una a una y yo no reaccioné de la mejor manera, incumpliendo nuestro acuerdo. No te di la posibilidad de explicar lo ocurrido, y la verdad es que si Demetri no me detiene te habría insultado de forma desproporcionada, sólo para herirte como tú me heriste a mí.

Porque tienes que entender que te amo… Te amo y mis parámetros y expectativas para ti son más altos que para nadie más – Dijo por fin suavizando su voz. Yo tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, y una o dos lágrimas se me escaparon – Isabella yo sé que no es sano, pero te tengo en un pedestal. Tú para mí eres simplemente perfecta, y ver esa fractura en tu imagen me dolió. Pensar que a lo mejor no eres la mujer que imaginaba me aterró… Porque aun cuando por momentos te quise odiar, siempre te seguí amando.

Necesito saber qué pasó y qué pasa ahora… Que me digas si quieres estar conmigo y qué tienes con Demetri. Quiero que hables, Bella. Háblame, te quiero escuchar – Me rogó con la voz cargada de emoción. Más lágrimas cayeron, pero no estaba llorando, no realmente. Dios… Él era tan grande y fuerte y rudo y a la vez tan vulnerable conmigo… Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño, las cosas que estaban sucediendo me sobrepasaron, Demetri me abrumó con su encanto… Aún lo hacía a veces… Era difícil decir que no a quienes amas!

-Lo primero y más importante que tengo que decir… – Comencé con voz baja y temblorosa – Es que te amo. Nunca he tenido dudas al respecto, te amo.

Lo que pasó el otro día… - Pensé unos momentos en cómo explicarle sin exponer la intimidad de Demetri. No quería hacerlo parecer débil, ni hablar de cosas personales, pero Félix tenía que entender – Después de que nos fuimos de tu habitación y me acompañaste hasta el pasillo, fui a buscar a Demetri para arreglar nuestra pelea... Él no se encontraba bien, estaba borracho y muy enojado conmigo. Me increpó y me dijo que me amaba… En realidad me lo gritó furioso… Hablamos, discutimos y finalmente decidimos que en vez de ir a trabajar, era una buena idea ir a pescar al día siguiente para hablar sobrios y con calma y establecer los límites de nuestra relación. Él sabía que yo estaba contigo, y eso sumado a nuestra pelea sobre Gianna lo habían dejado muy inseguro… No sé cómo explicártelo para que entiendas exactamente de lo que hablo, pero para Demetri yo soy la única persona que lo conoce y lo acepta, y él está dispuesto a abrirse porque confía en mí. Dem nunca ha estado vinculado emocionalmente a nadie… Imagina todos esos siglos solo, sin crear lazos profundos con absolutamente nadie. Hasta que me conoció, y fue increíble, porque de alguna forma nos reconocimos. Somos totalmente compatibles, iguales… Yo le digo medio en broma que yo soy la versión buena de él.

Yo no lo amo como se ama a una potencial pareja, y lo sé porque estuve enamorada antes, puedo comparar el sentimiento, pero Dem no tiene punto de comparación, porque nunca ha querido a nadie más que a mí. Por eso él cree que está enamorado, pero yo creo que es otra cosa, es una especie de compatibilidad metafísica o algo así la que nos une, porque mucho de nuestra relación e interacción es intuitivo. Él me conoce, él ve en mi interior a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos en realidad, y lo mismo me pasa a mí. Dem no me shockea ni me sorprende, él es así y es exactamente como lo quiero – Dije arriesgando una mirada al rostro de Félix, que me escuchaba atentamente, pero muy serio - Yo lo quiero muchísimo, pero aún si tú no estuvieras en mi vida yo no arriesgaría mi relación con Dem a cambio de unos meses de diversión y años de arrepentimiento, porque sé con absoluta certeza que él y yo no funcionaríamos. Somos demasiado similares.

Pero yo lo necesito, Félix – Le dije rogando con mi mirada que comprendiera – Debes entender que Demetri es importante para mí, y no es tu competencia, no lo ha sido ni por un momento… De ti estoy enamorada, a ti te quiero como mi pareja, es totalmente distinto.

Dem ya se hizo la idea de que no estaremos juntos de ese modo, y eso es básicamente porque nos hicimos una promesa. Él confía en que voy a cumplir con mi parte, confía en que no lo voy a abandonar, por lo tanto ya no lo asusta perderme.

Dentro de todo esto, el beso fue algo tan menor dentro de lo que pasó ese día… Fue casi un juego. Yo traté de atacarlo por la espalda para quitarle su celular y él me tiró al suelo y quedó sobre mí. Me besó y yo lo besé de vuelta por unos instantes hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía y le dije "nononono" y él de inmediato me dejó. Para mí no fue un beso romántico ni el comienzo de un affaire. No fue sexual. Fue… No lo sé, cariño y curiosidad… Por supuesto que no estuvo bien, yo jamás debí besar a nadie que no fueras tú, pero tampoco fue perverso o sucio – Dije balanceándome un poco. Félix no hablaba ni se movía. Al menos aún no se largaba… - Después acordamos que eso no volvería a pasar y nos fuimos a pescar y ahí sucedió lo del anzuelo. Eso es todo.

-Es bastante qué digerir – Comentó él aún sin mostrar emociones.

-Lo es – Admití - Entiendo que no te guste. Entiendo que no te sientas cómodo. Obviamente es tu derecho darte media vuelta y largarte… Pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño ni faltarte el respeto… Y también que por sobre todo, te amo, sólo a ti. Cometí un error y te amo…

-Pero no lo vas a dejar – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-No Félix, lo lamento pero Demetri se queda conmigo – Le dije con un hilo de voz. Traté de sonar fuerte, pero no pude… Estaba poniendo en juego al hombre que amaba? Tal vez… Pero no rompería mi promesa a Demetri, no podía.

-Demetri es tu amigo – Afirmó de nuevo.

-A falta de una mejor definición, sí. Si te refieres a si hay algo romántico o sexual entre nosotros, al menos de mi parte no, no lo hay. Puedes decir que somos mejores amigos o algo así. – Respondí.

-Antes de que tú llegaras Demetri era mi mejor amigo – Dijo Félix.

-Lo sé – Dije sintiendo la culpa de su distanciamiento.

-Estuve pensando, y me di cuenta de que no estoy realmente enojado con él. No puedo culparlo por haber hecho lo mismo que yo… Enamorarse de ti – Dijo sonriendo un poco. Sólo un poco… Me aferré a esa sonrisa.

-Es que yo no creo que él me ame realmente… - Le repetí. Él me recompensó con una expresión de incredulidad que lo decía todo – Espera, déjame explicarte… Él siente algo muy fuerte por mí, pero yo creo que aún no sabe en qué categoría encasillarlo, porque no tiene con qué comparar. Nunca antes amó a nadie.

-Bella… Te voy a ser honesto… - Comenzó.

-Esa es la idea – Interrumpí acomodándome para sentarme a lo indio, ya menos amedrentada. Félix no venía a atacarme ni a terminar conmigo de inmediato. Al menos no sin escucharme.

-Entiendo lo que me dices, y te creo. Verás, Bella… Te he visto interactuar con Demetri y lo que ustedes tienen es… Especial. Te creo que son sólo amigos, y te creo cuando dices que me amas… - Dijo muy lento.

-Hay un pero, verdad? – Pregunté desinflándome.

-Pero… La verdad es que me siento amenazado por tu relación con él. Tú sabes más de él que de mí, le cuentas más cosas y con más confianza que a mí. Te relajas con él de una forma que no lo haces conmigo, te comunicas con él de manera no verbal, tienen códigos y secretos… Cómo compito yo con eso? – Preguntó, y sus ojos demostraron por un momento que estaba sufriendo… Se compuso rápidamente, pero su pena estaba ahí.

Junté valor y despacio me destapé y gateé hasta quedar junto a él y tomé su mano. Dios! Se sentía tan bien volver a tocar su piel! Sus manos enormes y tan familiares… Quería que me tocara… Necesitaba que me tocara. Bueno, al menos no reaccionó mal al contacto conmigo…

-Tú no compites con nadie. Tú eres mi novio (si aún quieres serlo), y contigo construyo una relación aparte, un proyecto en común, una vida. Tú conoces otras cosas de mí, compartimos otros intereses… Tú eres el único hombre que me ha tocado, el primero y único que me ha regalado un orgasmo… más de uno en realidad… - Dije enrojeciendo al recordar cada uno – Por ti siento una atracción sexual y romántica que nunca sentí por nadie, me haces sentir delicada y femenina, y eso me hace comportarme de esa manera en tu presencia, me haces sentir más mujer, y me impulsas a explorar un lado de mí que no conocía, más osado, más valiente... En cambio Dem conmigo es maravilloso, pero sigue siendo un bruto la mayor parte del tiempo, y yo lo trato como tal… Este tiempo que he estado acostada me ha dicho de todo para enojarme y hacerme olvidar la pena… Hasta dijo que apesto como una bomba fétida y que lo más parecido a mí que ha olido es un gorila… macho, porque esos huelen peor. Te parece romántico? Yo a eso no le respondí lanzándome a sus brazos, le grité que es un bastardo insensible y que se largara. Ves? Es otra dinámica. Tú jamás me dirías una cosa semejante aunque fuera verdad, porque eres un caballero, y yo no te gritaría las cosas que le grito a él, porque tú te ofenderías. Para ti son los te amos y las palabras dulces y ver películas abrazados y jugar a matar zombis y desearnos y tocarnos y hacer planes y mil cosas más.

Y acerca de conocernos… Félix, tú y yo tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos. Yo me alegro que no hayamos descubierto todo lo que hay que saber del otro en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos. Yo a Demetri no lo conozco tanto como lo intuyo, y él a mí. La mayoría de las veces no me tiene que explicar las cosas, porque ya las sé. Nuevamente, es distinto, es otra relación.

-Isabella… Aún eres mi novia? – Preguntó Félix con voz baja y profunda.

-Sólo si tú aún me quieres… Yo te amo Félix, yo quiero estar contigo – Susurré, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

-Ven acá principessa – Me dijo tomándome en sus brazos y sentándome en sus piernas. Me lancé a sus brazos y hundí mi nariz en su cuello, respirando profundo, empapándome de su olor. Él hizo lo mismo con mi cabello, rodeándome con sus brazos – Te amo, Te amo, te amo… Isabella casi me volví loco con todo esto, júrame que no va a volver a pasar – Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Te juro que no va volver a pasar. Te amo y en ningún momento me lo cuestioné. Cometí un error y te pido perdón, pero necesito que entiendas que fue un beso que en ningún momento amenazó mis sentimientos por ti. No fue el comienzo de una aventura, no fue el primer paso para abandonarte… Fue sólo un beso dado por error y que no va a suceder otra vez – Le dije poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

-Estamos bien entonces? – Preguntó.

-Pero sólo si me prometes que vamos a hablar antes de explotar y mandarnos al demonio. Ese error ya lo cometimos los dos, ya sabemos cómo se siente… Respetemos la regla de los 10 minutos – Le pedí.

-Prometido – Dijo él acercándose despacio, dándome todas las oportunidades de rechazarlo. Pero eso era lo último que haría. Lo abracé con fuerza y lo besé con todo el amor y la pasión que había reprimido desde que todo este desastre había ocurrido.

Félix abrió su boca para mí y comenzó un beso urgente, desesperado, al límite entre la pasión y el dolor, sin mucho cuidado por la seguridad, sin calcular cuánto me podía apretar sin llegar a dañarme, o qué tan fuerte me podía besar sin amoratarme.

Pronto sus besos bajaron a mi garganta, olisqueando, besando, lamiendo, mientras yo exponía la mayor cantidad de piel posible y me aferraba a su cuello y enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

-Bella no debí irme así… No debí tratarte de esa forma mientras estabas herida… - Dijo Félix entre besos.

-Félix… Si yo algún día descubro que has estado besando a otra… A ella le rapo la cabeza y a ti te corto las bolas… Tenías todo el derecho a enojarte… Yo me habría enojado más… - Dije entre besos.

-Entonces mejor no beso a nadie más – Dijo deslizando una de sus manos desde mi cintura, tomando uno de mis pechos y masajeando un poco fuerte, caricias toscas, no las habitualmente delicadas y cuidadosas a las que me tenía acostumbrada. Estábamos desesperados por sentirnos más cerca, por tocarnos, olernos, saborearnos… - Me gustan mis bolas donde están – Comentó.

-Oh, a mí también me gustan tal cual – Dije bajando mi mano y acariciándolo entre las piernas.

-Bella, vamos a mi habitación? – Me pidió retorciendo mis pezones. Quién se niega a nada cuando le retuercen los pezones?

-Ajá – Jadeé antes de comenzar a atacar su cuello. Él simplemente se puso de pié conmigo a cuestas y corrió. Yo nunca abrí los ojos, hasta encontrarme sobre su cama, tan familiar para mí.

-No estás usando sujetador – Afirmó. No era una pregunta.

-Nop, estoy con pijama, con pijama no uso sujetador – Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero desnuda, no sabes cómo he extrañado tu cuerpo… - Me dijo posicionándose sobre mí.

-Ayúdame entonces – Dije levantando los brazos para que él me quitara la camiseta. En dos segundos mi camiseta estaba en el suelo – Saca, saca, saca! – Dije entre besos tironeando su camiseta. No dudó un segundo en cumplir mis deseos, y nuestras pieles desnudas se volvieron a encontrar. Fue… Dios! No sólo sexi, no sólo sensual… Fue como volver a casa, al lugar al que pertenezco, mi nicho en el mundo, mi lugar seguro.

-Principessa… Te amo… Me duele la piel cuando no estás a mi lado… - Dijo besando mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho… Montones de besitos desparramados sobre mí.

-Félix… Estoy lista… - Le dije – Quieres?

-Lista para qué? – Preguntó con uno de mis pechos en su boca, por lo que apenas se le entendió lo que decía. Sus manos estaban ocupadas agarrándome el trasero.

-Quiero hacerlo… Quiero que me hagas el amor… - Dije casi jadeando.

Félix soltó mi pecho y sonó como un bebé al que le quitan su chupete. Me causó risa verlo tan sorprendido considerando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, medio desnudos, manoseándonos y besándonos donde nuestras bocas alcanzaban a besar.

-De verdad? – Preguntó muy serio, lo que me dio más risa.

-No, de mentira – Le respondí tan seria como pude. Félix hizo un gesto sospechosamente parecido a un puchero y comenzó a bajar repartiendo chupetones, besos y lametazos juguetones hasta llegar a mi estómago, donde comenzó a rodear mi ombligo con su lengua, haciéndome temblar de anticipación, especialmente cuando se acercaba a un punto súper sensible que tengo sobre la cadera izquierda. Me estaba torturando…

-Entonces no quieres que te haga el amor Isabella? Está bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo nunca te voy a presionar… Por mientras me las puedo arreglar sólo – Dijo y se giró y se quitó los pantalones. Yo lo miré pasmada… Y excitada. Félix tenía un cuerpo increíble, y estaba ahí, como un buffet libre para que yo tomara lo que quisiera.

-Qué… Qué haces? – Pregunté.

-Arreglármelas sólo, ya te dije – Dijo y comenzó a tocarse, bajando su mano desde su estómago perfectamente esculpido hacia el interior de sus boxers. Diooos! Qué pretendía? Que lo viera masturbarse? Eso estaba mal… Era sucio… Verdad? Aunque sería más sucio que las cosas que ya habíamos hecho? O las cosas que quería que me hiciera? Por qué seguía pensando que el sexo era de alguna forma sucio, inmoral e incorrecto? Nunca creí en esperar hasta el matrimonio ni nada parecido… Supongo que tenía más que ver con el placer… Nunca había sentido tanto placer como cuando Félix me tocaba, y se sentía como algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado bueno como para merecerlo… Dejé de lado mis cavilaciones, su mano moviéndose dentro de sus boxers me sacó de mi estupor.

-Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunté hipnotizada con aquella mano que no podía ver.

-Me voy a masturbar pensando en ti mientras tú me miras, medio desnuda, oliendo a deseo y muerta de ganas – Respondió.

-Félix… - Dije estirando un poco mi mano para tocarlo. Él me la hizo a un lado con su mano libre.

-No Isabella, yo puedo sólo – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Puedes soltarte la coleta? Me gusta tu cabello suelto, inspírame – Me solté el cabello y lo dejé derramarse por mi espalda y hombros.

-Félix… pero yo también quiero… - Le dije estirando la mano otra vez, pero esta vez subiendo desde su muslo. Me dejó tocarlo hasta llegar a sus testículos, y se quitó de nuevo mi mano de encima.

-Quieres qué, Isabella? – Dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras se acariciaba lento, lento – Tú sabes que te amo y nunca te negaría nada.

Sin responder me quité el pantalón del pijama y las bragas y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus boxers, y sin ninguna vergüenza me restregué en él, buscando alivio a través de la fricción.

Félix sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados y dejó de acariciarse, usando las dos manos para tomarme por la cintura. En un movimiento muy rápido como para seguirlo me encontraba otra vez de espaldas, desnuda y a su merced.

-Dime Isabella… Pídemelo y tal vez te lo dé – Me dijo en un tono carnal y seductor.

-Desnúdate y… Tócame – Le pedí. Ni bien había terminado de pronunciar las palabras, oí tela rasgarse y vi volar un trozo de género negro con un borde que decía Calvin Klein repetido una y otra vez. Okaaay…

-Dónde quieres que te toque? – Preguntó teniendo cuidado de no tocarme a pesar de encontrarse sobre mí.

-Félix ya basta… Te estás vengando por mi bromita – Le dije – Hazme el amor, tócame por todos lados, déjame tocarte, quiero… Quiero sentirte acabar en mí… Sentir que me marcas, sentir que soy tuya… Que estamos juntos… - Dije llevando una mano a su rostro y acariciando su mejilla.

-Isabella… Dios, te amo… - Dijo y se acomodó sobre mí besándome con abandono mientras una mano descendía, descendía, hasta llegar a mi sexo – Abre las piernas para mí – Me ordenó. Yo hice lo que me pedía, excitada por su tono mandón – Estás mojada – Dijo pasando dos dedos por toda mi rajita – Es todo esto para mí? – Preguntó sacando los dedos de mi sexo y poniéndolos frente a mis ojos. Yo asentí – Mira como brillan mis dedos… Mira que lubricada estás… Mira lo lista que estás para mí – Dijo y me besó corto pero profundo. Luego se llevó sus dedos cubiertos de mi excitación a la boca, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos – Esto es mío Isabella, es mejor que te hagas la idea desde ya. Cada gota de tu excitación es mía. Cada gemido es mío. Cada susurro y cada grito de placer… Míos. Todos tus orgasmos me pertenecen. Necesito que entiendas esto: Desde este momento eres mía. Esto no es sexo por sexo. Yo te voy a hacer el amor, y eso es un compromiso, es dejar de ser noviecitos y pasar a ser una pareja de verdad. Contigo la cosa va en serio o no va, porque me estoy volviendo adicto a ti, y si me vas a dejar prefiero que sea antes de estar dentro de ti y terminar de obsesionarme por completo.

-Te amo, te deseo y no te voy a dejar…! – Exclamé alucinada por sus palabras.

-Bien, porque ya no me aguanto las ganas de entrar en ti - Dijo él.

oooOooo

**Félix POV**

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, aún desde mi perspectiva como vampiro. En un momento estábamos discutiendo el destino de nuestra relación y al siguiente nos aprestábamos a hacer el amor por primera vez.

Algo profundo dentro de mí se comenzó a desarrollar, una veta posesiva y dominante que nunca se había manifestado tan violentamente. Necesitaba controlarla y poseerla, necesitaba que me amara, que se rindiera, que se obsesionara tanto como lo estaba yo.

-Abre las piernas para mí, Isabella – Le ordené bajo y profundo. Ella vaciló sólo un segundo antes de obedecerme, gimiendo bajito. Yo sabía que al principio ella era tímida, pero con los estímulos adecuados tiraba la vergüenza por la ventana y era capaz de ser una diosa del sexo, desinhibida y aventurera.

Hundí mi rostro en su sexo con un hambre primal, salvaje, necesitando empaparme en su esencia, marcarme y marcarla. La lamí y chupé de comienzo a fin, reconociendo cada pliegue, cada punto de placer que contenía ese, su sabor único y particular…

Ella trató de marcar su ritmo, acelerando la fricción, restregando su sexo en mí, gimiendo de impotencia, pero yo la tenía inmovilizada. Yo manejaría esto. Mi posesión sería completa.

Después de un buen rato lamiéndola con abandono, todo su sexo estaba hipersensible, pero aún no le permitía correrse. Bella estaba cada vez más desesperada, gimiendo, tomando sus pechos, aferrándose a mi cabello… Y así la necesitaba, porque la primera vez de una mujer no es placentera, y menos con un hombre de mi tamaño.

-Cómo quieres que te haga venirte primero Isabella? Con la lengua o con mis dedos? – Le pregunté rozando su clítoris con la punta de mi nariz.

-Los dos… Los dos… Félix por favor, te necesito… Me duele desearte tanto… Palpito… Me muero… – Jadeó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Con los dos va a ser – Dije volviendo a concentrarme en darle placer. Tomé su clítoris entre mis labios y chupé delicadamente mientras la penetraba con dos dedos. Casi de inmediato su espalda se arqueó y se vino fuerte, largo, con mi nombre en sus labios, alimentando aún más mi hambre por ella.

Seguí lamiéndola delicadamente hasta que sus contracciones hubieron pasado.

-Félix, ya, ya, estoy lista – Dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Estás segura? Porque esto te va a doler, mientras más excitada estés, mientras más orgasmos te dé menos daño te hará – Le dije comenzando a subir hacia su rostro, besando todo lo que encontré en el camino. Le di un casto beso en los labios y apoyé mi rostro en mi lugar favorito, entre sus pechos.

Bella me rodeó con sus piernas, quedando totalmente a mi merced. Si yo quería podía presionar y de un empujón penetrarla hasta el fondo. Mierda, Bella me tentaba… Jugaba conmigo y me tentaba. Se suponía que yo estaba a cargo y ella seguía tratando de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Con un mano inmovilicé sus manos por sobre su cabeza y con la otra inmovilicé su cadera. Le di un beso en la boca, fuerte, castigador, dominante, posesivo hasta que gimió y quedó completamente laxa, y sólo entonces acomodé mi erección entre sus pliegues y comencé a deslizarme por ellos, frotando sus zonas más sensibles mientras ella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo.

Besé su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón y su cuello, mientras ella me rogaba una y otra vez que la poseyera, que estaba lista, que si no la llenaba luego moriría de frustración.

Llegó un momento en que mi control también comenzó a fallar. Si no le hacía el amor pronto me correría en su estómago como un adolescente.

-Lista? – Pregunté.

-Lista – Respondió ruborizada, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada… Tal como quería verla cada día en mi cama.

-Te va a doler – Le advertí, lamentándolo de antemano pero sabiendo que había muy poco que yo pudiera hacer para prevenirlo.

-Lo sé – Respondió ella mirándome a los ojos – Y quiero ese dolor que me hace tuya.

-Aaaaagh! Bella! – Exclamé sin poder contenerme más. Empujé y la cabeza de mi pene penetró las estrechas paredes vaginales de Bella. Traté de ir lento, de darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a mi invasión, pero parecía que sólo dilataba la tortura.

-Métela toda! Toda! – Exclamó Bella tratando de proyectar sus caderas – Lento duele más, por favor, hasta el fondo!

Y ya no me contuve más. Empujé con toda la fuerza que me atreví a usar y sentí rasgarse la delicada membrana de su virginidad y un poco de olor a sangre. Bella gritó y sus piernas me apretaron aún más cruzándose en los tobillos. La sangre me dio lo mismo… La sensación de estar dentro de la mujer que amaba era indescriptible… Era exactamente lo que Bella le dijo a Demetri que debía ser. Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos de la manera más íntima, me había abierto camino en su cuerpo literalmente, el placer era inenarrable, y no provenía sólo de nuestros genitales y zonas erógenas. Era el placer del tacto de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, es sabor de su transpiración, el cómo me miraba a los ojos asombrada, como si no pudiera creer que éramos uno.

En todos mis años he tenido todo tipo de relaciones, desde atracciones del momento en que la conoces, la miras y se van al baño o armario más cercano a coger como conejos y después si te he visto no me acuerdo; he tenido amigas con ventaja que duraron años de encuentros esporádicos; He tenido relaciones informales como la que tuve con Victoria, en la que nos gustábamos pero sabíamos que no íbamos para ninguna parte, por lo que disfrutamos del momento; y he tenido un par de novias más en serio.

Con ninguna me proyecté a largo plazo. A ninguna amé profundamente y de verdad. Y estoy absolutamente seguro de que con ninguna el sexo se sintió como me sentía en ese momento… Queriendo empujar y empujar y extraer hasta la última gota de placer de su cuerpo y el mío hasta desfallecer y a la vez querer llorar porque la amaba tanto que me atormentaba y me volvía loco. La adicción era completa. No la podría dejar, ella era mía, así la tuviera que raptar y encerrar y hacerle el amor y darle orgasmos hasta convencerla. MÍA.

-Félix… Ya… Puedes moverte – Me dijo Bella. Yo estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que me había quedado enterrado en ella disfrutando de sentirla con todo mi cuerpo. Ya era tiempo de hacerle el amor.

-Te duele mucho principessa? – Pregunté para saber qué tan delicado debía ser.

-No… Ya pasó lo peor… Pensé que me partías en dos – Dijo besándome la barbilla.

-Eres increíblemente estrecha… Debe ser porque eres tanto más pequeña que yo, o porque eras virgen… O las dos, no lo sé, pero siento como si tu puño me lo estuviera apretando – Dije besando suavemente sus párpados.

-Te lo estoy apretando – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta y contrajo los músculos de sus paredes vaginales dándome la sensación de que me estaba ordeñando.

-Uuuuugh! Isabella… Hazlo una vez más y me voy a correr… - Gruñí totalmente en serio - Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? – Pregunté intrigado.

-Ejercicios Keguel – Respondió – Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerlos hace varios años… Sirven para varias cosas, como prevenir la incontinencia urinaria o mejorar la elasticidad de los músculos internos para cuando se tienen hijos… Y también sirven para incrementar el placer sexual… Llevo mucho tiempo entrenando para esto… - Dijo apretándome sólo un poco. Mierda, con esto no podría durar.

-Isabella no… Ahora no… - Dije y lentamente me retiré hasta que sólo quedó la cabeza de mi pene dentro de ella. Me sentí frío y solo al cortar nuestra conexión, y empujé una vez más, lento y seguro hasta llegar al límite de lo que ella podía recibir.

Besé a Bella en el rostro, la boca, el cuello, los hombros y sus pechos mientras continué con el ritmo constante. Adentro-Afuera, Adentro-Afuera, Adentro-Afuera, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que Bella fue relajando sus rasgos, pasando de la tensión y el dolor a la pasión y las mismas ansias que consumían mis entrañas.

Dios! Era difícil controlarme! Quería cogerla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, apoyar sus tobillos en mis hombros y bombear como un loco, pero tenía muy presente que cualquier movimiento mal calculado podría dañarla seriamente (como lo de las costillas), o simplemente matarla.

Por lo tanto, entre resistir las ganas de coger duro y el aguantarme las ganas de correrme de inmediato, resoplaba como un animal, y de haber podido habría estado empapado en sudor.

Quería extender la experiencia por siempre, quería prolongar el placer, pero me di cuenta de que no podría resistir mucho más… No la primera vez, cuando no estaba preparado para el paraíso que me esperaba entre las piernas de Isabella.

Extendí la mano libre (la que no inmovilizaba las muñecas de Bella) y alcancé su sexo, usando la yema del pulgar para realizar pequeños círculos en su clítoris. Mi dedo se deslizó fácilmente sobre su suave piel lubricada.

-Mira Isabella… Abre los ojos – Le dije besando la columna de su cuello – Mira entre tus piernas – Dije y me moví un poco para no obstaculizar su vista – Mira cómo te estoy cogiendo… Sólo yo… Mira donde estamos unidos… Mira cómo te penetro…

-Mmmmmmh!... Félix por favor, por favor… – Jadeó apretando los ojos, como si la visión fuera mucho para ella, y debo admitir que era una visión jodidamente espectacular.

-Abre los ojos y mira – Le ordené. No sé de dónde me salía esa voz tan autoritaria, pero ahí estaba, y parecía encender a Bella, que cada vez que la escuchaba gemía y obedecía – Mira cómo somos uno, mira cómo estoy dentro de ti… Soy parte de ti Isabella…

-Sí… Lo eres… Y te necesito tanto… Presiona un poco más fuerte… Sólo un poco… - Rogó.

-Voy a presionar, y te vas a venir como nunca en tu vida… vas a abrazar mi sexo con el tuyo y vas a gritar mi nombre – Le ordené a punto de correrme, pero haciéndome el duro, como si no estuviera en el séptimo cielo. A Bella parecía gustarle que estuviera a cargo, que tomara control – Puedes hacer eso por mí Isabella?

-Sí, sí, sí… Félix, por favor… déjame acabar… Acaba en mí… - Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome directo a los ojos.

La besé nuevamente en los labios y acaricié su clítoris aplicando más presión en cada círculo. No necesitó más, Bella se corrió arqueando la espalda y mordiendo sus labios hasta que un grito con mi nombre pareció desgarrar su garganta. Por una vez no me preocupó ser silenciosos, el espectáculo de mi Bella gozando de mi cuerpo, por mí, de mí, era demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo o querer coartarlo.

Y por supuesto yo me corrí cuando Bella aún no terminaba su orgasmo, sin poder contenerme más, y fue maravilloso llegar juntos al clímax.

Nos rodé para que Bella quedara recostada sobre mí, pero sin salir de ella, y la abracé. Ella parecía estar desfallecida, completamente lacia, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para mover la cabeza y quedar con su mejilla descansando sobre mi corazón.

-Te amo – Susurré sin querer quebrar la paz. Estaba dentro de su cuerpo, mi semen chorreaba de entre sus piernas mesclado con un poco de su sangre y yo no me podía sentir más feliz. Todo el macho posesivo, retrógrado y animal que habitaba en mí estaba satisfecho… Por el momento. Ella estaba marcada como mía… Y mi obsesión no hizo más que crecer.

-Félix… Te amo – Murmuró Bella – Eso dolió horriblemente al principio y pensé que me estabas empalando y castigando a propósito… Pero cuando el dolor pasó… Fue increíble… Cuándo lo vamos a hacer de nuevo?

-Isabella, ni siquiera eres capaz de levantar la cabeza, difícilmente estás en condiciones de hacer el amor – Le dije, aunque yo estaba listo y duro dentro de ella.

-Mmmmmmmh, acaríciame… Quiero que me toques por todas partes, me quiero fundir en ti – Me dijo sin moverse para nada – Quiero que seamos dos amebas, flotando, flotando, amorfos, unidos… Me siento como si hubieras derretido todos mis huesos…

Yo recorrí con mis manos toda la piel que pude alcanzar… Sus hombros, espalda, nalgas y parte de sus muslos, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Ella ronroneaba como un gatito.

-Las amebas se reproducen asexualmente, sabes? Eso puede ser un problema – Comenté acariciando su cabello.

-Uh, uh… - Me corrigió - Hay evidencia científica de que hasta las amebas que se reproducen asexualmente tienen parientes en el pasado que se reprodujeron sexualmente… Y que si las amebas de hoy quisieran hacerlo podrían tener sexo… Solo que son flojas y les da pereza… Y estamos hablando de amebas, no son muy inteligentes, así es que no saben lo que se pierden… A lo mejor si viniera un amebo guapo y grandote como tú y se las cogiera bien cogidas, dejarían la tontera de la fisión binaria y harían el amor día y noche, como nosotros lo haremos cuando me transforme – Dijo sin abrir los ojos ni moverse para nada. La sacudí con mi risa y besé su frente. Adoraba sus argumentos irrebatibles y sus líneas de pensamiento imposibles de seguir – Te imaginas? – Continuó - El sexo amébico se propagaría (porque admitámoslo, el sexo le gana mil veces a la bipartición), las amebas se reproducirían a un ritmo incontrolable, evolucionarían más rápido y debido al efecto mariposa terminaríamos viviendo en un mundo gobernado por amebas súper-inteligentes y malvadas que comerían humanos de desayuno…

-Principessa, tu sabes que adoro tus teorías, pero ahora vamos a darnos un baño de tina – Le dije sonriendo y cambiando de tema – Estás muy helada y tu cuerpo parece necesitarlo… No fui nada gentil, te deseaba demasiado – Dije un poco avergonzado.

-Y yo a ti, si tuviera fuerza vampírica te habría destrozado entre arañazos y mordiscos – Respondió.

-Espérame unos minutos, voy a preparar la tina – Le dije levantándola y saliendo de su cuerpo muy despacio. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y emitió un pequeño quejido. La había herido… Ella no me lo diría, pero la había herido.

La recosté con delicadeza entre las sábanas y ella se acurrucó en una bolita y se quedó dormida. Yo fui al baño a preparar la tina. Debido a mi tamaño mi tina es extra grande y cabíamos perfectamente los dos. Mientras se llenaba le puse al agua sales perfumadas (suavemente perfumadas, con ingredientes orgánicos, o no soportaría el olor con mi agudo olfato).

De pronto vi mi imagen en el espejo… Mi cabello desordenado, una sonrisa bobalicona de imbécil enamorado y satisfecho sexualmente… Y mi sexo manchado de sangre. Más de la que imaginé al principio. Mierda!

Fui a buscar a Isabella y la saqué de la cama en mis brazos. Decidí que no importaba que se mojaran sus parches… Yo le haría las curaciones de nuevo. Despacio nos metí a la tina. Al contacto con el agua caliente ella despertó, sobresaltada.

Tomé una esponja y la unté con un poco de su body wash y comencé a lavar todo su cuerpo, aprovechando de hacer inventario de todos los lugares en que le había hecho daño… Sus muñecas se veían amoratadas por mi agarre al inmovilizarla, su tronco y cintura tenían leves manchas que seguro se convertirían en hematomas y chupetones de distinta gravedad, su sexo aún sangraba un poco y se veía hinchado… Cuando la toqué ahí se encogió de dolor, pero no dijo nada. La cara interna de sus muslos también estaba sensible y maltratada.

Yo no dije nada… Qué podía decir? Que lo sentía? No… Porque la verdad es que no lo sentía, esa había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y no podía renegar de ella. Pero sí lamentaba haberle hecho daño… No sé cómo Demetri tenía el control de coger humana tras humana sin matarlas (a menos que tuviera hambre…) Supongo que sería cosa de práctica… Pero Bella no era una muñeca de pruebas, era mi mujer… Tendríamos que buscar la manera de estar juntos sin arriesgar su integridad física.

Una vez que la tuve completamente limpia y relajada la senté en el vanitorio, donde la sequé con mucha delicadeza y nos lavamos los dientes. Luego la envolví en una toalla, la llevé a la cómoda de las camisetas y le dije

-Prefieres una de éstas o tu pijama? Te advierto que tu pijama está pasado al aroma de tu excitación… - Le dije esperando que siguiera prefiriendo mis camisetas… Era algo nuestro, y algo que la marcaba como mía.

-Camiseta – Me dijo adormilada – Grunge puro y duro… Nirvana para ti y Pearl Jam para mí – Decidió extendiéndome una camiseta de Nirvana de color beige estampada con la bizarra carátula del disco "Incesticide" (Es una compilación de rarezas, lados b y otras grabaciones de estudio lanzado por Nirvana en 1992) y una de Pearl Jam de color gris con estampado en rojo de la canción "Red Mosquito", del disco "No Code" del ´96.

-Te he dicho que te amo? – Le pregunté al ver su elección, como siempre coordinándonos por tema.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca! – Dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama, y subió los brazos como una niña pequeña cuando le fui a poner la camiseta.

-Bueno, eso es negligente de mi parte! Pues entonces te lo digo ahora: Te amo – Dije besando su frente.

-Y yo a ti… - Sonrió - Hasta el infinito… Y más allá! – Dijo citando a Buzz Lightyear.

-Principessa no tengo ropa interior tuya y la que llevabas no está en condiciones de usarse – Le dije mientras me calzaba unos bóxer negros y la camiseta.

-No importa, la camiseta es larga, tapa todo lo importante… Ahora me vas a curar? – Preguntó.

-Sí, ahora te voy a cambiar los parches, las heridas hay que mantenerlas secas… Al menos eso leí en internet - Respondí.

-Me recuesto? – Preguntó.

-Medio a medio en el centro de la cama – Le dije y saqué el botiquín de mi velador.

La curación fue sencilla, más que nada cambiar los vendajes. La operación de apendicitis se veía bien, pero el pié herido aún estaba rojo, un poco inflamado y no había cicatrizado.

Una vez que terminé me fui al baño a botar los desechos de la curación y aproveché de enviar un mensaje de texto a Demetri: "Esta noche Bella se queda conmigo".

Luego silencié mi teléfono y me fui a acostar con mi Isabella, que se encontraba hecha una pequeña bolita que yo rodeé con mis brazos y cubrí con mi cuerpo. Ella estaba dormida así es que me limité a sostenerla y dar gracias al cielo, a todos los santos y a los dioses del olimpo el que hubiéramos sido capaces de superar este bache y que nuestra relación hubiera sobrevivido más fuerte que nunca.

**Ahí lo tienen, este SI es un Fic Félix/Bella, así es que necesariamente se tenían que reconciliar. Pero cuidado! Que eso no significa que se acabaron los problemas, no señor.**

**Opinen, que es gratis y me hace muy feliz!**

**MUACK!**


	27. Chapter 26 : Ups!

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Estoy ultra atrasada con este capítulo, y no tengo más excusa que el hecho de que me tomó más tiempo escribirlo. Ojalá les agrade, ya muestra un poco de cotidianeidad en la vida de nuestros personajes, y cómo se ajustan a sus nuevos roles.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 26**

Sí y por su manera de pensar  
le llaman loca  
que me llamen loco a mí también, mucho mejor  
y les gritaré que no quiero ser como ellos  
la gente que piensa que ella está  
completamente loca.  
Mírala dice que está bien a mi lado  
dice que le gusto así como soy  
ella está completamente loca.  
Le gusta más si sale de mi mano a pasearse  
ver cielo abierto que abierto el cielo ya está,  
completamente loca.

_Completamente Loca / Alejandro Sanz_

**Bella POV**

Esa noche desperté varias veces, sobresaltada, segura de que mi reconciliación con Félix y el cómo habíamos hecho el amor había sido sólo un sueño… Me sentaba en la cama con su nombre en los labios y me demoraba unos segundos en darme cuenta de que el aire olía a él, sus brazos me rodeaban suavemente, tenía un dolor sordo entre las piernas y mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido sometido a la sesión de ejercicios más extenuante de mi vida.

-Shhhhhh… Principessa, estoy aquí – Decía la voz de Félix a mi lado – Quieres que prenda la lámpara para que me veas?

-Nnnn… No… - Dije la última vez que desperté a mitad de la noche, sintiendo lentamente el peso de la realidad – No, estoy bien… Era… Un sueño… Era un sueño – Dije abrazándolo y enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Mi pequeña principessa… Tranquila… Por qué te ha costado tanto dormir en paz? – Me preguntó acariciando mi espalda en círculos.

-Porque nada se siente real… A cada rato me da la sensación de que no puede ser, de que no merezco ser tan feliz, que las cosas buenas no duran mucho… No sé, son residuos de cuando Edward se fue… Ya lo había superado, el dolor por su pérdida y el vacío en mi vida. Ahora supongo que vuelvo a tener algo que perder y vuelvo a tener miedo – Le expliqué prácticamente encaramada en su regazo.

-Mi Isabella, Mi amore… Nunca vas a volver a estar sola, nunca vas a volver a estar sin mí. Recuerda lo que te dije antes de hacer el amor, ese fue un compromiso, más allá de las ceremonias humanas. Tú – Me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y juntando nuestras frentes – Eres mía. Mi pareja para amarte y cuidarte, escucharte y protegerte y sobre todo para acompañarnos siempre. Nunca dudes de mi amor, mi devoción, mi entrega o mi incondicionalidad. Siempre voy a estar contigo, de ti depende qué tan profunda sea esta relación.

-Cerca… Cerca… Te quiero conmigo por dentro y por fuera, quiero empaparme en ti – Le dije besándolo apasionadamente. Él respondió a mi beso pero bajándole la intensidad, haciéndolo lánguido y tierno.

-No me tientes principessa, que no estás en condiciones – Dijo besando mi frente.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… De verdad que no es por el sexo, es porque estabas tan cerca de mí… Y nunca es suficiente – Le dije acurrucándome completamente sobre su cuerpo.

-Descansa amore, yo estoy velando tu sueño – Dijo besando mi coronilla.

Y muy lentamente, me volví a dormir.

oooOooo

La siguiente mañana desperté exactamente en la misma posición.

-Buenos días – Dije abrazándolo lo más apretado que pude.

-Buenos días Isabella – Dijo él bastante serio.

-Qué pasa? – Pregunté incorporándome.

-Es peor de lo que imaginé… tus muñecas, tus brazos… aún no veo tu torso ni tus piernas, no quise molestarte – Dijo acariciando mi cabello. Yo enfoqué mis ojos en mis brazos y efectivamente mi pálida piel estaba salpicada de azul y morado.

-Bueno, sí, estoy un poco a mal traer, pero hay que considerar que fue la primera vez y que estábamos desesperados por reconectar. Las próximas veces va a ser mejor – Le dije suavemente.

-Aún después de esto quieres volver a intentarlo? – Me preguntó sorprendido.

-Por supuesto! La primera vez aún entre humanos es dolorosa, con tu tamaño y tu fuerza habría sido tonto esperar otra cosa… - Racionalicé la situación - Ahora ya sabemos qué esperar, y vamos a mejorar, vas a ver –Le dije besando la punta de su nariz.

-Te amo Isabella – Me dijo con una devoción desacostumbrada.

-Y yo a ti… Mucho, mucho. Pero ahora me tengo que levantar, verdad? – Pregunté.

-Sí, tengo que ir trabajar algunas horas y tú debes desayunar. Te voy a dejar a tu habitación y te encuentras con Demetri para que te acompañe a la cocina?

-No, no voy a la cocina, acuérdate de que no puedo caminar – Dije sacudiendo mi pié para mostrárselo – Gianna aún me lleva desayuno a las 9:00am, qué hora es?

-Oh Gianna, es verdad… Son las 8:17am… Te llevo entonces a tu habitación y te pongo un pijama, algo que te cubra más los brazos y el pecho… - Dijo mirándome preocupado.

-Mmmmh… Dem no va a estar muy contento si me ve estas marcas – Dije estudiándolas más de cerca.

-Demetri no va a estar contento y punto – Me dijo Félix – Tienes claro que va a estar herido y sarcástico, y probablemente va a decir cosas desagradables, verdad?

-No, no va a estar contento – Dije concordando - Pero tampoco va a estar sorprendido – Le dije. Dem sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Félix, y él mismo nos dio el espacio de arreglar las cosas. Ahora sólo debía tranquilizarlo con respecto a mi lealtad hacia él.

-Principessa… Yo… Cuando me fui del hospital manejé por horas hasta llegar a Reggio Calabria. Es la ciudad favorita de Demetri, cada vez que pasamos cerca en alguna misión él insiste en visitarla. No sé por qué, él no habla de su pasado excepto contigo, pero sé que él nunca vivió en esa zona. Estoy seguro de que Demetri no es italiano – Me dijo Félix, como esperando una pista. Yo lo pensé, tratando de recordar lo que sabía de esa ciudad: Estaba junto al mar, era muy, muy antigua, estaba ubicada en el sector de la Magna Grecia, que abarcaba el sur de la Península Itálica y Sicilia… - Esa ciudad queda en la punta de la bota verdad? – Pregunté para estar segura de que hablábamos de la misma ciudad.

-Sí, justo en la punta – Respondió Félix estudiándome atentamente.

Bueno, no era tan difícil adivinar qué atraía a Demetria esa ciudad… Reggio estaba ubicado en plena zona de la colonización griega, se encontraba sobre uno de los asentamientos arqueológicos griegos más importantes, y albergaba el Museo Arqueológico Nacional de la Magna Grecia, dedicado exclusivamente a la Grecia Antigua. Debía haber más resabios de la cultura de Demetri en esa ciudad que en su pueblo natal o Kalamata… Ah! Y Reggio además albergaba los famosos Bronces de Riace, que son ejemplos únicos de la escultura griega en bronce… Y eran los símbolos de la ciudad. En realidad es muy evidente, no sé cómo Félix no lo había notado. Era sólo que Reggio simplemente no era lo que parecía… Una ciudad tributo a Grecia, pero ubicada en Italia.

Yo sabía todo eso porque Reggio era una de las candidatas italianas postulantes a ser la Capital Europea de la Cultura del año 2019, y en mis días de cama en el hospital lo había leído en un artículo de un blog, en mi afán de conocer un poco más de mi nuevo hogar.

-Lo sabes verdad? – Preguntó Félix sin demostrar nada.

-Sí, creo que sé por qué – Le sonreí.

-Él no te lo dijo? – Preguntó.

-Nop, nunca hemos hablado de esa ciudad – Respondí.

-Eso Bella, es lo que me asusta de tu relación con él – Me dijo abrazándome – Te tomó segundos comprender algo que yo llevo siglos sin descifrar.

-Pero tú careces de contexto – Respondí – No puedes armar un puzle si te faltan piezas – Le dije – Yo creo que Dem no se va a demorar demasiado en comenzar a abrirse un poco, y él mismo te va a decir por qué Reggio lo llama. Y con respecto a preocuparte… No lo hagas. Te amo – Le dije dándole un breve beso en la mejilla. No quería ponerme más cariñosa antes de lavarme los dientes – Me llevas al baño y te vas por favor?

-Todavía? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Siempre – Respondí. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó al baño sentándome en el vanitorio y se largó. Yo me lavé la cara y los dientes, me cepillé el cabello e hice mis necesidades. Me senté en la tapa del WC a esperar que Félix regresara.

Él apareció instantes después, golpeó la puerta y cuando le dije que pasara traía en sus manos una sudadera con capucha de color gris.

-Te compré esto – Me dijo entregándomela casi tímidamente - No sé si te gustará, estaba en Reggio y decidí que te amo y que debía darte una oportunidad de hablar, y para conmemorar el momento me fui a comprar una camiseta, tú sabes que así es como marco los hitos en mi vida… Y quise comprar algo para ti y sé que Gianna no te compró mucha ropa cómoda, así es que te compré esto… - Dijo extendiéndomela.

-Félix… Dije sin saber qué decir – La sudadera era de algodón gordito y tenía bordado en blanco "It´s a Reggio Calabria Thing" (_*Es Una Cosa de Reggio Calabria_) – Me encanta, de verdad – Le dije emocionada. Me había comprado algo tan considerado aun cuando aún no nos reconciliábamos.

-Bien, entonces a lo mejor es buena idea que la uses hoy para cubrirte esos moretones – Me dijo mirando al suelo.

-Hey! Félix… Ven aquí, mi gigante maravilloso – Le dije estirando los brazos para que me cargara – Lo de anoche fue increíble, no cambiaría nada. Ya vas a ver cómo vamos a aprender a hacerlo sin maltratarme demasiado en el proceso.

-Crees que soy un gigante? Crees que soy un fenómeno? No sólo vampiro, sino gigante? – Preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Qué? No! No! Félix lo dije como algo bueno, como una característica tuya, no un defecto o una deformidad, estás loco? Eres guapo y sexi y me encanta tu cuerpo… Eres enorme, es verdad, pero eso me gusta, me hace sentirme protegida, delicada, femenina. Tú eres todo testosterona por fuera y eres tan dulce conmigo… Nunca, nunca dudes de que me encantas tal como eres – Le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-De verdad? Tú eres tan pequeña y tan bonita, sobre todo cuando usas esos vestidos que te compró Gianna, y yo parezco un tremendo bruto a tu lado – Dijo – Mírate, te tienes que estirar para acariciar mi mejilla!

-Bueno, no sé qué te pasó que te acosan todas esas dudas recién ahora y no antes de nuestro primer beso, pero qué le vamos a hacer, es verdad, tú eres alto y grandote y yo soy pequeña y delgada… No lo podemos cambiar, y la verdad es que no lo cambiaría aunque pudiera. Si crees que es un problema de verdad te debiste buscar una novia más alta y contundente… Alguien como Victoria, pero menos sicótica…

-No, no, no… Yo te quiero sólo a ti… Perdóname, no sé de dónde salieron todas estas inseguridades… - Dijo repartiendo besitos por todo mi rostro.

-Qué tontería, estás como quieres, la mayoría de los hombres se acompleja cuando son bajos o flacuchos, no altos y deliciosos – Lo besé en la punta de la nariz – Vamos? Gianna va a llegar con mi desayuno…

-Vamos principessa – Dijo y sin más corrió hacia mi habitación. Antes de entrar le hice una seña apuntando la habitación de Demetri. Él negó con la cabeza. Demetri no estaba ahí.

Entramos a mi habitación y él me sentó en la cama.

-En esa cómoda de ahí – Apunté – Están mis pijamas. Elije algún pantalón que combine con la sudadera – Dije. Félix sacó un pantalón de franela de entramado escocés de colores rosa y gris – Y bragas! Necesito bragas, en el primer cajón – Le dije apuntando.

Una vez que tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, Félix se acercó a mí y me sacó la camiseta de Pearl Jam y me puso la sudadera de Reggio – Te cubre bastante – Me dijo – Recuerda no arremangar las mangas para no exponer tus muñecas – Finalmente me puso las bragas y el pantalón de pijama y me ayudó a entrar en mi cama.

-Son las 8:55am, Gianna debe estar por llegar. Me acercas el celular? – Le pedí casi con temor a lo que aparecería en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Mensajes? Llamadas perdidas? Uffff! Había desaparecido por horas sin mi teléfono, eso estaba mal, muy mal.

-Toma – Me dijo Félix sentándose a mi lado.

Mi celular no tenía nada. Ni mensajes ni llamadas.

Dem no se había preocupado?

O estaba tan enojado que había cortado contacto conmigo?

Félix debe haber visto la desazón en mi rostro, porque me dijo

-Anoche envié un mensaje a Demetri avisándole que pasarías la noche conmigo. Ahora me voy a ir a trabajar para que puedas hablar con él a solas… Probablemente no va a ser una conversación fácil – Y me besó la frente.

-Gracias, te amo… Cuando te desocupes me llamas? – Le pedí prácticamente colgándome de su cuello.

-Por supuesto principessa, qué hay más importante? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú – Respondí.

Una vez que Félix se fue, marqué el número de Dem.

-Dónde estás? – Preguntó como siempre sin saludar.

-Mi habitación… – Respondí.

-Nos vemos – Dijo y cortó.

Pasaron un par de minutos y sentí la voz de Demetri del otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy a entrar – Qué pasó con el viejo y nunca bien ponderado "Puedo entrar?"

-Por supuesto que lo vas a hacer – Respondí. No me estaba preguntando mi opinión.

La puerta se abrió y Demetri entró, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y me estudió sin hablar.

Yo no sabía qué decir ni por dónde comenzar, así es que no dije nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos eternos en los que nos miramos en silencio, los rostros en blanco, sin reflejar nada… Hasta que no aguanté más y me arrodillé en la cama y estiré los brazos hacia él.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que no reaccionó y me sentí tremendamente estúpida con los brazos extendidos, pero no los bajé.

Nunca dejé de mirarlo a los ojos, aun cuando sentí que me ardían por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Y de pronto tenía a Dem en mis brazos. Hundió la nariz en mi cuello y me apretó tan fuerte como podía resistir. Yo lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, y nos quedamos así un buen rato.

Finalmente nos sentamos en la cama, él con la espalda en el respaldo y yo con la espalda en su costado, con su brazo rodeando mis hombros.

Descansé mi cabeza en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, y abracé mis rodillas.

-Tu ausencia se nota Chica Zombi – Dijo en voz baja.

-La tuya también – Respondí – Gracias… - Susurré.

-Gracias por qué? – Preguntó.

-Tú sabes por qué – Le dije dándole un pequeño codazo.

-Te quiero feliz – Respondió simplemente.

-Y yo a ti… - Le dije un poco triste porque sabía que Dem estaba presentando una cara de fortaleza que debía costarle mantener – Mira Dem, la sudadera que me trajo Félix – Dije mostrándole el bordado para cambiar de tema.

-Reggio? Qué hacía en Reggio? – Preguntó visiblemente intrigado.

-Félix dice que al salir del hospital manejó sin rumbo hasta que se vio en Reggio, que es un lugar que tú siempre quieres visitar cuando están en el área, pero que él no sabe por qué. Aun así Reggio está asociado a ti, tú eres su mejor amigo y en realidad no te culpa de nada. Ustedes dos necesitan hablar, yo no quiero interponerme entre dos personas que han conservado una amistad por tanto tiempo – Le dije.

-Félix dijo que soy su mejor amigo? – Preguntó Dem sorprendido.

-Me lo ha dicho varias veces, pero me lo dijo bien claro anoche… Aunque resiente que yo te conozco mucho más que él. Para Félix tú eres familia Dem – Le dije girándome para verlo a los ojos.

Demetri pareció contemplar esta idea por un rato y yo no lo interrumpí. Él necesitaba sentir que más gente podía quererlo, incluso desde antes de que yo llegara a su vida.

-Fiore… Tú sabes por qué voy a Reggio? – Preguntó desafiante.

-Creo que lo sé… Podríamos ir un día, y que me mostraras las cosas que te traen más recuerdos, las que usaste en tu niñez – Le dije mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

-Eres una pequeña bruja… Lo sabes todo… Por qué lo sabes todo? – Preguntó apretando la rodilla que me produce más cosquillas.

-Porque presto atención! – Grité riendo – Reggio es la capital de la migración griega en Italia y un paraíso arqueológico. Hasta tiene las famosas estatuas de bronce, está resaltado en las guías turísticas… Si tu pueblo en Grecia era tan pequeño y Kalamata no es mucho mayor, no creo que quede mucho de sus construcciones y objetos tradicionales de hace cientos de años… Vas a Reggio porque tu hogar ya no está y Volterra aún no se convierte en tu casa, es sólo el lugar donde vives y no me hagas más cosquillas! Se lo prometiste al doctor! – Dije retorciéndome.

-Te amo Fiore, te amo – Dijo girándonos e inmovilizándome con las manos y su cuerpo y besando mis mejillas y mi frente. Pensé por un momento que trataría de besarme en los labios, pero en cambio me liberó y me ayudó a sentarme.

-Y yo a ti Dem – Dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Le dijiste algo a Félix? – Preguntó despacio.

-Por supuesto que no! – Dije casi ofendida - Nuestras cosas son eso, nuestras. Algún día, si quieres y te sientes cómodo, le vas a contar tú mismo, pero no es mi lugar ni derecho el compartir tu pasado, menos aun cuando esa parte la adiviné, no me la contaste.

-Es que no adivinaste, lo leíste en mi mente, con una exactitud que me confirma lo que ya sé – Dijo volviendo a sonreír esa sonrisa pícara – Tú y yo somos increíbles…

-Dem… - Lo interrumpí.

-…Somos increíbles – Continuó – A pesar de Félix. Quisiera ser todo para ti como tú eres todo para mí, pero esto, este momento me demuestra que lo que sea que tienes con él no afecta lo que tienes conmigo. Tenías razón, él no me quita lo que somos, sólo consume parte de tu tiempo… Si la manera de que seas feliz es con él como tu pareja, yo te voy a compartir.

-Dem… No puedo creer que digas esto… Es lo más maduro y desinteresado que has dicho desde que te conozco! – Exclamé entrelazando sus dedos y los míos.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que verte deprimida, inapetente y apestosa porque echas de menos a la montaña de músculos de tu novio. Te quiero feliz, Fiore, ya te dije! – Exclamó exasperado.

-Eres maravilloso y algún día vas a hacer a una mujer muy feliz – Le dije sonriendo.

-No me hables de eso, no me interesan otras mujeres – Dijo desdeñosamente.

-Dem… Cómo lo estás haciendo con… eeeem… "Aliviar tensiones"? – Pregunté enrojeciendo.

-No las estoy aliviando con nadie, me las arreglo solo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero Dem! Vas a explotar! – Exclamé.

-No soy un depravado que no puede vivir sin sexo Isabella – Me dijo. Ups, me llamó "Isabella" – Además no es para siempre, es hasta que encuentre una manera de no sentirme como la mierda al hacerlo. Quiero tener sexo sin la necesidad de emborracharme, maldita seas! – Dijo enojado.

-Hey! Basta de eso – Dije tomando su labio inferior que se proyectaba en un pequeño puchero – Estás dejando a las muñecas inflables humanas de lado, y estoy orgullosa de ti. Además tú mismo me dijiste que te tenían cansado desde antes de conocerme, así es que no es mi culpa.

-De todas maneras es tu culpa – Dijo terco haciendo amago de morder mi mano y haciéndome gritar y saltar hacia atrás. Él se murió de risa – Todo es tu culpa.

-Bruto! Pensé que me arrancarías dos dedos! – Le dije golpeando su brazo.

-Soy tu guardia, no te puedo comer – Dijo simplemente – Ahí viene Gianna y viene tarde… Y por eso la voy a hacer pagar – Comentó poniéndose de pié con una sonrisa de niño bueno que si no lo conociera se la hubiera creído.

oooOooo

Esa semana pasó con mis días mayormente con Demetri y todas mis noches con Félix. Poco a poco estábamos alcanzando un equilibrio, y los dos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por ser civilizados entre sí.

Una noche estábamos Félix y yo en su cama en el computador, jugando con sus amigos y matando zombis cuando me acordé de los kois. No los habíamos comprado aún!

-Félix en la próxima pausa nos tenemos que retirar! No compramos los kois! – Exclamé

-Qué son "kois"? – Preguntó Paolo.

-Unos peces que quiere comprar Bella como mascotas – Respondió Félix.

-Cuántos vas a comprar? – Preguntó Josh sonando interesado.

-Veintiocho pececitos – Respondí feliz.

-Tienes una laguna? La otra vez te escuché decir algo de kois, pero no me quedó muy claro – Preguntó Josh.

-Nop, los de la otra vez eran otros kois – (Kois inventados, jejeje) – Y sí, tenemos que construir un estanque en el jardín para los peces – Dije.

-Concéntrense en el juego o no jueguen! Típico de las mujeres, el comenzar a hablar de estupideces que no tienen nada que ver con lo que estamos haciendo… A nadie le importan tus jodidos peces, _Bella_! – Exclamó Damien, malhumorado.

-Jódete Damien! – Exclamé. Ese tipo me sacaba de quicio!

-Bellaaaaa – Dijo Félix en tono de advertencia. A él no le gustaba que peleara con sus amigos, aunque con el único que peleaba era con ese maldito escocés. Y a él le gustaba pelear conmigo!

-Que te jodan Damien! – Exclamé cabreada de que Félix me regañara a mí - De verdad, que te den, así a lo mejor mejoras ese carácter de mierda que tienes!

-Isabella! – Dijo Félix comenzando a enojarse.

-Adiós Josh, adiós Paolo, vete al infierno Damien – Dije en mi voz más dulce.

-Adiós – Dijo Josh.

-Jugamos pronto – Dijo Paolo.

-Perra insoportable – Dijo Damien entre dientes – Llegaste a arruinarlo todo!

-Damien no te permito que trates así a mi novia – Dijo Félix con un tono de advertencia que por sí solo sonaba letal.

-Déjalo, que ensaye… - Dije preparándome para dar un golpe bajo - Yo debo ser la única mujer con la que no está emparentado con la que es capaz de mantener una conversación! Sigue escupiendo mierda Damien, y a lo mejor un día te animas y te vas a atrever a invitar al cine a tu prima hermana!

-Isabella! – Exclamó Félix – Adiós muchachos, seguimos otro día – Y cortó sin dar oportunidad a Damien de responder. Y esa habría sido una buena.

Mi novio me miró enojado, con ojos fríos y severos, esos que supongo que estaban reservados para sus enemigos. No me gustó que me mirara así, sobre todo porque conmigo era siempre tan dulce, pero no me dio miedo. Félix nunca me podría dar miedo.

-No me arrepiento si eso es lo que esperas – Le dije de antemano cruzándome de brazos y levantando el mentón en desafío – Damien es un hijo de puta que da tan bien como recibe. No sé por qué te enojas tanto, no es como si fuera a dejar de ser tu amigo… Nunca ha dejado una partida por mi causa, yo creo que en el fondo le gusta pelear conmigo.

-Sólo te pedí respeto hacia mis amigos – Dijo Félix – No es nada del otro mundo – Dijo calmado y distante.

-Podrías tomarte nuestra interacción con humor, pero en lugar de eso decides ser serio y grave y te enojas por algo que no molesta a nadie más que a ti. Pero tienes razón en una cosa… Son tus amigos y no tengo por qué meterme – Dije recostándome y cubriéndome hasta las mejillas con el cobertor. Pensé en llamar a Demetri para que me fuera a buscar, pero eso haría la pelea mucho peor – No me voy a meter más, cuando quieras jugar con tus amigos simplemente me quedaré en mi habitación y jugaré con los míos – Dije sabiendo que mi actitud era un poco infantil, pero sin poder reaccionar de forma diferente.

-Por qué no puedes ser más madura y reconocer tu error? – Dijo Félix con voz de fastidio.

-Porque no soy madura, soy una adolescente, no un vampiro de chorrocientos años – Respondí – Y ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, voy a dormir – Le dije cerrando los ojos.

-Isabella estás creando problemas donde no los hay – Me dijo frustrado.

-Y qué quieres? – Pregunté sentándome – Que me arrepienta? No, no me arrepiento. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos límites…

-Yo nunca dije eso – Dijo él, interrumpiendo.

-…Yo nunca debí estar involucrada con tus amigos de juegos en línea. Son tus amigos y no tienen por qué gustarme o yo a ellos. Debiste limitarte a presentármelos si querías, pero no imponerme a ellos como una más del grupo. De ahora en adelante cuando juegues con ellos avísame para hacer planes por otro lado. No me faltan panoramas, si estoy aquí ahora es sólo porque tú eres mi prioridad, no porque no tenga donde más estar o más cosas qué hacer – Dije sintiendo que la discusión era tonta pero que era bueno ventilar ciertos temas. Félix y yo rara vez discutíamos por nada, éramos siempre pura paz y amor… No como con Demetri, que si algo no nos gustaba nos lo gritábamos a la cara sin empacho.

-No es eso lo que te estaba pidiendo! – Exclamó Félix – Por qué tienes que ser tan radical? Lo único que te pido es que seas más amable con mis amigos, es mucho pedir?

-Soy amable! Les gusto a Paolo y a Josh, el que me detesta es el asno misógino de Damien, y él no tiene problemas en demostrarlo y decirme lo que se le viene en gana. Pero si yo respondo… Oh no! Soy una maleducada, qué vergüenza! – Dije gesticulando y comenzando a enojarme – Cortemos por lo sano y juega con ellos cuando yo no esté presente y punto, no es que me necesites a tu lado de cheerleader animándote. Sabes qué? En realidad no quiero dormir aquí, hablemos mañana – Le dije pensando en lo incómodo que sería dormir en su cama con él mirándome toda la noche con el ambiente tan enrarecido entre nosotros.

-Bella no es necesario – Dijo él con voz cansada.

-Aún no, pero no quiero que terminemos diciendo algo de lo que nos vamos a arrepentir – Dije estirándome para tomar mi celular de la mesa de noche. Marqué el 1 del discado automático.

-Dónde estás? – Preguntó Dem sin saludar.

-La habitación de Félix – Respondí viendo como Félix se paseaba como león enjaulado.

-Dame un minuto – Respondió.

-Gracias – Dije pero él ya había colgado.

Félix trató de comenzar una frase varias veces pero se arrepentía antes de comenzar. Finalmente hablé yo.

-Tú tienes la razón, o al menos más razón que yo – Le dije calmadamente – Pero creo que mi solución es razonable. No todo lo tenemos que hacer juntos. No tengo por qué meterme con tus amigos. Y ahora me voy porque esta situación es incómoda y desagradable y no quiero dormir a tu lado mientras estamos enojados – Félix abrió la boca para contestar pero sonó la puerta.

-Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa – Dijo Félix en voz totalmente neutra.

-Nos vamos? – Preguntó Dem sin revelar nada.

-Sí por favor – Respondí.

-Bella… - Dijo Félix.

-Hasta mañana – Respondí. Demetri me tomó en sus brazos y nos largamos.

-Tu habitación o la mía? – Preguntó Demetri.

-Puede ser la tuya? Quiero ver una película – Le dije sin ganas de pensar en nada.

-Claro – Dijo encogiendo sus hombros. Llegamos a su habitación y me depositó en su cama mecedora – Qué quieres ver? - Preguntó.

-Te acuerdas de que el otro día te dije que una de mis películas y bandas sonoras favoritas es "Juno" y que tú me dijiste que no la has visto? Quiero que veamos esa… Si tienes tiempo y ganas, claro… - Dije recordando de pronto que había interrumpido su tiempo libre – Dem! Lo siento! Interrumpí lo que sea que estabas haciendo… Si quieres me dejas aquí viendo tele y tú retomas lo que hacías…

-Isabella, soy tu guardia las 24 horas del día, no tengo tiempo libre – Me dijo sin mirarme, haciendo como que programaba la tele – No estaba haciendo nada importante, sólo jugaba a las cartas con otros miembros de La Guardia… Y además, si tú me necesitas no importa lo que esté haciendo, lo dejo por ti.

-No me vas a preguntar qué pasó? – Pregunté.

-Tú me vas a decir cuando quieras hablar – Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Insulté a uno de los amigos virtuales de Félix – Le dije en voz muy baja.

-Amigos virtuales como personas reales o como avatars tipo "Los Sims"? – Preguntó sentándose a mi lado con el control remoto en la mano.

-Reales, tiene un grupo de amigos de distintas partes del mundo con los que juega en línea. Ahora están jugando "Lifeless"… Yo soy muy buena matando zombis, así es que a veces me dejan jugar con ellos… Pero uno de ellos es un nerd-bastardo-odia-mujeres que me detesta a mí en particular. Él me insulta a mí y yo a él. Creo que a nadie le molesta salvo a Félix, que odia cuando nos atacamos.

Hoy cortó el juego enojado y me pidió que respetara a sus amigos, y tiene razón, a lo mejor yo no debería pelear con ellos, pero por otro lado nadie más que él estaba alterado por el intercambio de insultos, eran casi una broma… - Dije terminando mi historia.

-Y si sabes que no tienes razón por qué me pediste que te fuera a buscar? – Preguntó él poniendo un almohadón en su regazo y haciendo un gesto para que me recostara en él.

-Félix tiene más razón que yo, pero eso no significa que yo esté completamente equivocada – Respondí recostada sobre mi espalda, con la cabeza en el almohadón y la mirada en algún punto del techo. Dem me tomó la mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

-En qué tienes razón? – Preguntó.

-En que si me insultan tengo derecho a defenderme. Damien me ha tratado de esperpento, perra insoportable y dijo que es típico de las mujeres el hablar estupideces en lugar de concentrarse en lo que hay que hacer… Entre otras cosas – Relaté.

-Y Félix permitió eso? – Preguntó Dem deteniendo el movimiento de mis dedos.

-Sip, pero tengo que admitir que la verdad, yo le respondo cosas peores, así es que Félix siempre me termina regañando a mí – Admití.

-En qué quedaron? – Preguntó con la mandíbula tensa, retomando lentamente su juego con mis dedos.

-Yo le dije que de ahora en adelante cuando él juegue con sus amigos, yo no voy a estar presente. No necesito torturar a Félix poniéndolo nervioso con mi presencia, puedo ocupar ese tiempo haciendo cosas de niña con Gianna o visitando a Las Reinas, o jugando con Alec o peinando a Santiago o aprendiendo magia con Aftón, o si quieres podríamos ir a emborracharnos tú y yo… Nunca me he emborrachado sabes? Debería hacerlo antes de transformarme – Le dije girando el rostro hacia él.

-Ok… - Dijo lentamente Demetri - No quieres imponerle tu presencia a Félix cuando está con sus amigos, me parece razonable, sobre todo si él no disfruta al reunirlos contigo. Y es verdad que no tienes por qué quedarte lamentándote en tu cuarto, tú tienes mucho que hacer. Todas las opciones me parecen bien, y si quieres ir a emborracharte conmigo estaré honrado, nadie tiene más práctica que yo bebiendo para olvidar.

-No Dem – Le dije – Yo no quiero beber para olvidar, quiero beber para saber qué se siente, y quiero beber contigo porque me siento segura a tu lado… Podríamos ir a beber a los cerezos… Tal vez incluso pasar la noche allá, acampando. No te aburrirías?

-Fiore, es difícil aburrirse a tu lado, tu transmites despierta o dormida – Dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a hacer lo que quieras, sólo elige el día. Pongo la película? – Preguntó.

-Pon la película – Confirmé.

oooOooo

Los siguientes días se sucedieron como siempre. Pasé varias tardes en la torre con Las Reinas, Gianna me iba a ver cuando se desocupaba de su trabajo y cuando me llevaba comida a mi habitación, recibí varias visitas de miembros de La Guardia y hasta una visita de Los Reyes.

Con Félix nos vimos al día siguiente de nuestra pseudo pelea, y ninguno de los dos supo qué decir, porque no habíamos discutido realmente, por lo que no estábamos oficialmente enojados… Retomamos la relación como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se sentía tirante y me costaba ser espontánea, sentía como si él me estuviera juzgando todo el tiempo. Caminábamos en puntillas el uno alrededor del otro, con cuidado de no hacer o decir algo equivocado. Ambos teníamos miedo de arruinarlo, y preferíamos no decir nada a decir algo que rompiera esa frágil sensación de paz.

Cuando me despedía de él sentía alivio, no de que se fuera, sino de no tener que seguir pendiente de cada gesto, cada palabra… Y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba tocarlo espontáneamente, extrañaba la camaradería, y como ya me sentía mejor físicamente, extrañaba hacer el amor.

Y así pasó otra semana…

Ya podía caminar razonablemente bien y mi operación de apendicitis estaba bien cerrada ya no usaba parche, así es que había comenzado a posar semidesnuda para Sulpicia. Semi porque la mayor parte del tiempo un paño drapeado tapaba estratégicamente mi sexo y uno de mis pechos, pero el resto de mi cuerpo quedaba expuesto.

Al principio me morí de vergüenza, a pesar de que éramos sólo ella y yo en la habitación, pero al pasar de las horas y de los días me acostumbré y comencé a disfrutar el calor del sol en mi piel desnuda y la entretenida conversación de la Reina.

Y cuando fui viendo el resultado… Wow! Sulpicia era increíblemente talentosa. La mujer plasmada en papel (pastel seco era la técnica elegida) era representada como una belleza clásica, como los dibujos de Miguel Ángel o Leonardo, sólo que usando mi cuerpo delgado como modelo. A pesar de que me daba mucho pudor me sentí orgullosa de los dibujos… E hizo montones! En unos estaba más cubierta que en otros, pero todas las láminas expresaban belleza y dulzura, candor y sensualidad… Nunca vulgaridad.

Le pedí que me regalara tres.

Uno en el que aparecía completamente desnuda y sentada en el suelo, dibujada desde atrás, mostrando mi trasero y la silueta de uno de mis pechos. Ese era para mí.

Uno semi desnuda, sentada en el suelo con las manos apoyándose en el piso tras de mí, las rodillas semi flectadas y la sábana apenas cubriendo mi sexo. Mis pechos a la vista y mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que mi cabello barriera el suelo. Para Félix.

Y uno de mí sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, abrazando mis piernas y mirando al cielo. Mi cuerpo se delineaba a contraluz, y usaba un vestido blanco de algodón, que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, y que en ese contexto me hacía ver casi etérea. Ese era para Demetri.

Una tarde cuando terminamos la sesión enrollé mis tres dibujos y me despedí de todos en la torre, Dem me esperaba en la salita de la entrada con la puerta del ascensor abierta.

-Te tengo un regalo – Le dije cuando la puerta se cerró y comenzamos a bajar.

-A ver… - Dijo extendiendo su mano. Yo le entregué en rollo que tenía su nombre y metí los otros dos a mi bolso.

Dem extendió el rollo y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada. Yo me puse nerviosa y paré el ascensor. Lo que fuera que me iba a decir mejor que nadie lo escuchara.

-Si no te gusta me lo puedes devolver… Es sólo que pensé… Mmmmmh… Fui presuntuosa… - Dije mordiéndome la boca, arrepentida de haberle dado ese dibujo.

-Qué pensaste? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener un recuerdo de mí cuando aún soy humana – Dije con un hilo de voz.

Él siguió mirando el dibujo.

-Di algo… No te gusta… - Dije.

-La Reina es asombrosa – Dijo muy bajito – Nunca supe que fuera tan talentosa. No sólo captura tu cuerpo, también captura tu aura… No sólo se ve como tú, se siente como tú – Me dijo mirándome por primera vez. Fiore, es el mejor regalo que he recibido, claro que no te lo voy a devolver – Dijo enrollándolo cuidadosamente.

-Oh qué bien! Pensé que me creías una narcisista por asumir que los demás querrían dibujos de mí – Dije aliviada.

-Yo no soy "los demás", Fiore. Puedo apreciar el arte, y este dibujo es fantástico por derecho propio, pero el que sea de ti, para mí lo hace invaluable – Dijo Dem – Gracias Chica Zombi, lo voy a atesorar siempre – Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Me alegro de que te guste, lo hicimos especialmente para ti – Le dije soltando el botón de STOP.

oooOooo

Más tarde fui a la habitación de Félix. Él no estaba, pero sabía que a él no le molestaría que esperara adentro y no en el pasillo helado.

Entré y en lugar de ir a la cama como de costumbre, me dirigí a la chimenea, en la cual ardía el fuego. Félix no podía haber salido hacía mucho rato, ya que las llamas estaban consumiendo leños completos, no sólo brasas. Alguien había alimentado el fuego recientemente.

Alrededor de la chimenea había un juego de living, una mesa de centro y frente a la chimenea había una alfombra de lana rústica, conformada por montones de pelotas de lana de distintos tamaños y colores, en distintas tonalidades de gris. Era muy moderna y original, pero por su colorido encajaba bien con el mobiliario más tradicional.

Era junto a la tele super moderna, mi objeto favorito de esa habitación.

En vez de sentarme en uno de los sillones, dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me recosté en la alfombra, lo más cerca del fuego posible.

Y como un gato me acurruqué bien cerca del fuego y me quedé dormida.

-Bella… Bella despierta – Era la voz de Félix que me llamaba desde muy lejos. Estaba durmiendo muy profundamente.

-Mmmmmmmh – Me estiré.

-Tienes la cara ardiendo, te va a dar un shock de calor – Me dijo tomándome en sus brazos y sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

Me acurruqué en él olisqueando su cuello, sin muchas inhibiciones al estar aún medio dormida.

-Te extrañé – Murmuré.

-Nos vimos anoche… - Respondió.

-No, no nos vemos desde hace como una semana – Le aclaré.

-Oh… Si, supongo que tienes razón… Yo también te he extrañado principessa… - Me dijo besando mi frente.

-Odio no poder decirnos las cosas… Odio que no nos atrevamos a discutir sin miedo a dañar nuestra relación – Continué.

-Es que no quiero pelear contigo Isabella, nunca! – Me dijo ya más serio. Yo a esas alturas había despertado.

-Félix, si no peleamos y liberamos energía de a poco, vamos a llegar al punto en que vamos a explotar como una olla a presión. Tenemos que decir lo que nos molesta… Esta semana con una relación a medias, bailando en puntillas alrededor del otro para no molestarnos ha sido casi tan mala como no vernos para nada – Le dije – Tienes que aceptar que me he convertido en una persona que va de frente, y que puede ser confrontacional. Antes no era así, era más tímida y me dejaba mandonear y pisotear, pero he crecido y madurado. No puedo dejar de serlo sin dejar de ser yo… Lo lamento, pero sé que no es una sorpresa, tú sabías eso desde hace tiempo.

-Mi trabajo es ser confrontacional Isabella… Soy soldado de primera línea. Por eso no me gusta tener que pelear también en mi vida privada… Y mucho menos contigo! – Me dijo apretándome a su cuerpo.

-Félix tenemos que decirnos las cosas! Yo no puedo adivinar todo lo que te molesta, y si te molesta que yo te diga lo que siento, entonces estamos en problemas – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos para evaluar su reacción.

-No me molesta que me digas nada, me molesta que pelees, conmigo y con los demás. Tu fuego se enciende con agua Isabella, no cuesta nada provocarte… Sólo quiero que te tomes las cosas con más calma – Me rogó.

-Si hablamos de Damien, no sé por qué te molesta si ni siquiera a él le molesta. El que busca pelea es él el 80% de las veces, y disfruta de mis respuestas porque significa que puede seguir diciendo lo que se le antoje. Y además es injusto, porque te enojas más cuando le respondo que cuando él me insulta! – Exclamé.

-Porque sobre él no tengo ningún control! – Exclamó Félix – Yo te dije el día que los conociste, esos son mis amigos desde hace años, y son los únicos que me puedo permitir… Sólo quiero un poco de paz, Isabella – Suspiró derrotado.

-Bueno, ya no te preocupes más, ya te dije, no me voy a meter más en tus cosas personales, fue un exceso de confianza de mi parte y no se va a volver a repetir… Es parte de los ajustes que debemos hacer para convertirnos en pareja – Dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla.

-Bella no… No es eso lo que quiero… - Se quejó.

-Este es tu espacio privado, en el que te sientes más cómodo sin mí. Eso no significa que no me ames, significa que no somos siameses, no necesitamos hacerlo todo juntos – Le dije tratando de sonar razonable.

-No es eso lo que quiero! – Repitió – Me gusta jugar contigo.

-Y podemos jugar juntos, solos tú y yo. Pero tienes que disfrutar a tus amigos sin mi interferencia. Ellos no te van a durar para siempre, en algún momento se van a mudar de la casa de sus padres, van a conseguir un trabajo de verdad, van a tener responsabilidades como una familia y ya no van a jugar más a matar zombis. Yo no voy a interferir más, tienes derecho a tus espacios privados y yo debo entregártelos – Dije tratando de sonar lo más diplomática y madura posible.

-Tú tienes esos espacios privados? – Preguntó él suavemente.

-Los tengo – Respondí – Montones de ellos en realidad. Tú estás aprendiendo a aceptar a Demetri, eso es inmenso, porque sé que te produce celos. Dem es un espacio privado en sí mismo. Las Reinas son otro, ellas me admiten sólo a mí en sus recámaras privadas. Gianna que estaba acostumbrada a ser la víctima de todos, a merced de un montón de vampiros que la despreciaban, se ha convertido en una excelente amiga… Mi amiga… Es lo que te decía antes, no es que no tenga nada más que hacer, es que tú eres la prioridad y quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo. Ojalá todo el tiempo, pero me doy cuenta de lo que dices… Mantener nuestra individualidad – Suspiró.

-Exactamente, y no suenes tan triste, que ya vas a ver que será para mejor – Le dije besando su mejilla – Me pasas mi bolso? – Le pedí. Él me lo entregó al instante – Mira, te tengo un regalo – Le dije entregándole el rollo con su nombre.

Félix lo estudió atentamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Este dibujo se obtuvo modelando en vivo, verdad? No una foto? – Preguntó.

-En vivo, modelé pensando en ti, sabiendo que este dibujo sería tuyo. Imaginé que a lo mejor querrías recordar mis pechos actuales por si es que cambian mucho con la transformación… - Le dije esperando el veredicto.

-No pueden cambiar… - Susurró - Tus pechos ya son perfectos – Dijo pellizcando suavemente mi pezón con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

-Entonces te gustó mi regalo? – Pregunté en un jadeo.

-Lo amé – Me dijo cubriendo mi boca con la suya, en un beso insistente y furioso.

Y con eso sellamos nuestra reconciliación.

oooOooo

Pasó el resto de la semana sin más inconvenientes, Félix y yo pasamos las noches juntos, nos tocamos y acariciamos, pero no volvimos a hacer el amor. Él insistía en que me quería totalmente recuperada antes de intentarlo de nuevo, y la verdad es que incluso pasados 5 días de nuestra primera vez aún me sentía adolorida en ciertas zonas críticas, y pasados 10 días aún conservaba algunos moretones.

Al sexto día de nuestra reconciliación, Félix debió hacer un viaje imprevisto para encargarse de un asunto que ni me describió ni le pregunté. Yo ocupé mi tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro en el castillo, ocupada en actividades como hacer manualidades con Dora; posar para Sulpicia; hacer sesiones de conversación, chismes, música y manicure con Gianna; escuchar las sorprendentes lecciones de historia de Aro; hacer complicados collares de macramé y piedras semi preciosas con Chelsea; aprender mejores trucos de magia con Aftón; jugar videojuegos con Alec hasta superar los 10 mejores puntajes del Atari; pasar el tiempo vegetando con Demetri… Uf!

Esa noche me fui a acostar agotada en mi propia habitación, ya que no tenía ganas de ver tele. En lugar de eso Dem siguió leyéndome esa novela que tanto le gustaba, "El pájaro canta hasta morir". Aguanté un capítulo entero antes de quedarme dormida, y en lo que se sintió como cinco minutos después, desperté súbitamente con los golpes en la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Pasa – Dijo Demetri sentado a mi lado.

-Mmmmmh… - Me estiré mientras la puerta se abría. Era Félix… Con dos palas en la mano.

-Hola principessa! – Exclamó con una sonrisa radiante. Yo me senté de inmediato y me lancé a sus brazos sabiendo que me atraparía. Besé su mejilla, porque aún no me lavaba los dientes.

-Cómo te fue? Pensé que te demorarías más. Para qué son las palas? Mataste a alguien que tenemos que ir a enterrar? – Pregunté a toda velocidad mientras él me sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Cálmate Fiore, déjalo hablar – Dijo Demetri – Entonces? Qué hay con las palas?

-Me fue bien, la misión fue más sencilla de lo esperado así es que regresamos antes, no tenemos que enterrar a nadie y las palas son para cavar el estanque de tus peces… Entre todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado decirte que van a llegar entre hoy y mañana, junto con varias plantas Flor de Loto.

-De verdad? Entonces tenemos que ir a cavar de inmediato! – Exclamé corriendo al baño – Lárguense, denme 10 minutos – Grité abriendo el grifo de la ducha.

Me duché y realicé toda mi rutina de baño, y al salir envuelta en una gran toalla, me esperaba Gianna con mi desayuno.

-Gianna, ya estoy bien hace días, no es necesario que sigas trayéndome desayuno a la cama! – Le dije abrazándola.

-Sí lo es, Félix me paga por hacerlo casi desde que llegaste. No amenaces mi economía negándote a recibirlo. Y a mí no me cuesta nada, me gusta preparar comida de verdad – Sonrió.

-Vale, gracias – Dije metiéndome al closet a ver qué me ponía. Qué sería adecuado para cavar hoyos? Me dejarían tomar una pala? Sería capaz de cavar una palada de tierra?

-Hoy te voy a acompañar – Dijo Gianna – Me encontré con Félix y Demetri de camino hacia acá y me dijeron que van a pasar el día en el jardín. Como tengo libre pensé que podemos tomar algo de sol juntas.

-Pero no puedo tomar sol… Tengo que ayudar – Le dije.

-Bella, de verdad crees que los vas a ayudar si te pones a cavar? Es más probable que te claves la pala en un pié. Vamos, mira aquí, te compré algunos bikinis retro que son para morirse!

-Bikini? Yo no uso bikini! Nunca lo he hecho… - Dije de inmediato.

-Bella no tienes 80 años, tienes un cuerpo precioso, es ahora o nunca! – Dijo – Además yo voy a estar ahí contigo, y le mandé un mensaje a Corin para que le avise a las demás, a lo mejor se nos unen.

-Ajá… Se pone cada vez mejor… No sólo voy a estar en bikini sino que rodeada de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo – Comenté – Y encima quieres que me siente a ver cómo Dem y Félix se parten el lomo trabajando por mí sin ayudar en nada?

-Bella tú misma me diste la charla de la autoestima. Son vampiras, por supuesto que son hermosas! Y francamente no hay nada que pudieras hacer para ayudar a esos dos. En primer lugar Félix es muy caballeroso para permitirlo y Demetri muy orgulloso para aceptarlo. Y en segundo, Félix es el vampiro más fuerte del mundo, no necesita la ayuda de nadie – Dijo Gianna.

-Vale, vale, elige algo para mí mientras tomo desayuno – Le dije sentándome en la cama.

Gianna inmediatamente puso a mi lado un bikini muy retro de color negro con puntos blancos. La parte de abajo cubría bastante, y era de tiro alto, llegando hasta más arriba de mi ombligo y dando a mi cuerpo más curvas de las acostumbradas... Parecía una chica pin-up.

El sostén era más pequeño y coqueto, y se amarraba al cuello y la espalda.

-No te puedes quejar, eso te cubre tanto o más que un traje de baño tradicional – Dijo Gianna estirando las arrugas imaginarias de la solera que había escogido para mí. Era blanca y con ribetes negros, una de las más sencillas que poseía.

Me vestí en silencio, no tenía argumentos para reclamar nada, y mientras yo me vestía Gianna hizo la cama.

-No tienes que hacer eso! No eres mi esclava! – Exclamé.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta sentirme útil – Respondió ella pasando su Desorden Obsesivo Compulsivo por amabilidad. Gianna se volvía loca al ver cosas fuera de su lugar. Yo trencé mi cabello rápidamente, me lavé los dientes, tomé mi bolso y partimos a la cocina a dejar la bandeja y de ahí a la habitación de Gianna para que se cambiara de ropa. Ella eligió un pequeñísimo bikini que revelaba todos sus muchos atributos, y un minivestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se veía mucho más joven sin su ropa de trabajo.

Y de ahí al jardín, donde se encontraban Dem y Félix brillando como un par de hadas locas en la mitad del lugar, discutiendo sobre el mejor lugar para empezar a cavar, sobre el drenaje natural del terreno, sobre la pendiente, sobre consideraciones estéticas, sobre dimensiones, sobre oxigenación del agua, sobre la potencial sobrepoblación de algas, sobre la posición del sol, etc.

El problema era que mientras yo me había divertido jugando con todo el mundo durante los días anteriores, Dem y Félix hicieron sus propias investigaciones sobre la tenencia y mantención de los peces koi… Y ambos se volvieron expertos y no llegaban a un acuerdo, porque cada uno estaba seguro de tener la razón.

-Yaaaaaa! – Exclamé – Comiencen a cavar donde sea! Van a llegar mis pececitos y no van a tener dónde vivir, y van a tener que usar las tinas de los baños de todo el castillo!

-Bella el lugar que elijamos es crítico para el bienestar de tus mascotas – Dijo Félix suavizando la mirada cuando se posó en mí y me estudió evaluándome de los pies a la cabeza.

-Fiore, el terreno es plano, da lo mismo donde cavemos, la composición del suelo es uniforme. Lo que sí es un factor es la fuente de agua por si es que hay que rellenar la laguna continuamente, y eso nos limita a ese sector – Dijo señalando a un lugar del jardín – Porque ahí está la matriz que abastece de agua al jardín.

-Eso da lo mismo – Dijo Félix – Basta con comprar una manguera más larga. A nivel espacial y estético creo que debería ir ahí, delineada de esta forma – Dijo Félix señalando otro lugar y mostrándome un complejo esquema dibujado en un trozo de papel.

-Y no podemos llegar a un punto intermedio? Creo que lo que dice Dem tiene sentido… Una laguna debería estar cerca de la fuente de agua… Pero también creo que la forma del estanque que propone Félix es bonita y original, y nos permite ir agregando cosas con el tiempo, como un pequeño puente para tirarle pan a los peces, e incluso las plantas necesarias para hacer de ese rincón un jardín japonés. Son muy bonitos y relajantes – Dije tratando de ser salomónica en mis sugerencias.

-Eres toda una diplomática Fiore – Dijo Demetri - Por mí suena bien.

-Como quieras principessa, tú sabes que al final todos hacemos lo que tú quieres – Dijo Félix.

-Pero no quiero que me den en el gusto, quiero que sean honestos, les guste o no lo que yo opino! – Reclamé.

-Está bien Bella, de verdad me parece una buena solución – Dijo Félix claramente para aplacarme – Ok, manos a la obra! – Dijo tomando la pala.

-Necesitan ayuda? – Pregunté. Félix logró mantener el rostro serio y Demetri largó una carcajada – Hey! No seas odioso!

-Lo siento Fiore, tú eres el capataz de esta obra, nos diriges y nos dices cómo vamos – Dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que usa para burlarse de mí – Mira, si quieren pueden acercar las tumbonas y vernos trabajar. Gianna dijo que iban a tomar sol?

-Ok, ok! – Dije dirigiéndome hacia mi tumbona y Gianna a la suya. Las arrastramos a la zona de trabajo y me saqué mi vestido pasándolo por la cabeza. Me senté y me encontré con la mirada de dos vampiros deliciosamente guapos, sin camisa y usando jeans que caían sensualmente sobre sus caderas. Mierda! Era difícil decir cuál de los dos era más hermoso, porque tenían tipologías muy diferentes. Félix era enorme y musculoso como un luchador de la WWF, pero Dem era más atlético y delgado, como un gimnasta olímpico.

-Bella quieres protector solar? – Me dijo Gianna sacándonos del trance a los tres. Enrojecí, tomé la crema y me embadurné el frente. Gianna me embadurnó por atrás y yo hice lo mismo por ella. Para cuando terminamos de encremarnos Dem y Félix ya habían comenzado a cavar, y al poco rato llegaron Chelsea y Heidi, diciendo que las demás se nos unirían a medida que se fueran desocupando. Arrastraron tumbonas alrededor del hoyo como si fuera la más hermosa piscina y comenzaron a hablar… Y hablar… Y hablar…

Luego llegaron Corin, Las Reinas y su Guardia, cargando un enorme aparataje de sombrillas, sillas, cojines y abanicos de plumas, y un equipo de música que funcionaba con baterías, entre otras cosas.

Esto dejó a la administración y seguridad del castillo a cargo de los miembros masculinos de los Volturi, exceptuando a su mejor soldado y su mejor rastreador. Ojalá no se les ocurriera a los Rumanos atacarnos...

Era primera vez que nos reuníamos todas las chicas y era fantástico.

Yo pensé en que a lo mejor necesitaría un libro para entretenerme, pero entre la cháchara de las distintas conversaciones que se desarrollaban a mi alrededor y la visión de los hombres trabajando, lo estaba pasando maravillosamente bien…

Hasta que se escuchó un grito.

Y todos se congelaron.

Fue espantoso.

-Qué mierda le hicieron a mi jardín?! – Rugió la voz.

Aro.

**Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Chaan, chan, chan! **

**Cortarán cabezas por destruir el jardín de Aro? No olviden regalarme sus hipótesis.**

**Abrazotes.**


	28. Chapter 27 : Mis Pececitos

**Hola! Por fin publico, es que me demoré en detalles que pueden parecer pequeños pero que son los que dan sabor a la historia.**

**Espero les guste, ya que a partir de este momento vamos a ir atando cabos. No se asusten, que no es el fin… Sólo el principio del fin**

**Disfruten y cuéntenme qué les pareció**

**Capítulo 27**

Girl, before I met you I was F.I.N.E. Fine  
but your love made me a prisoner, yeah my heart's been doing time.  
You spent me up like money, then you hung me out to dry  
It was easy to keep all your lies in disguise  
'Cause you had me in deep with the devil in your eyes

Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
Without thinking you lost everything that was  
good in your life to the toss of the dice?  
Tell me what it takes to let you go.

_What it takes / Aerosmith_

**Félix POV**

Esas semanas con Bella habían sido increíbles. Incluso nuestras pequeñas discusiones y ajustes, que son molestos y a veces dolorosos, habían valido la pena. Mi Bella valía la pena.

Finalmente habíamos encargado los peces y las plantas acuáticas para la laguna, y estaba ansioso por ver su reacción cuando viera el estanque terminado, estaba tan ilusionada! Además había encargado por internet su regalo de cumpleaños, que ya había llegado. Bueno, con respecto a mi regalo había tomado un riesgo... Sabía que ella no quería nada caro o extravagante, así es que descarté autos de lujo y joyas incrustadas en diamantes… No, a ella le tenía que buscar algo original y significativo, y después de mucho pensar lo había decidido y luego, con bastante insistencia de mi parte, lo había conseguido.

Dos días antes de su cumpleaños recordé que llegarían los peces ese día o el siguiente, por lo que hablé con Demetri para que me ayudara a cavar en el jardín. Él ya había acordado ayudarme, así es que nos fuimos a examinar el terreno mientras Bella desayunaba y se vestía. Como Gianna tenía día libre le sugerimos que nos fueran a ver al jardín, y ellas se lo tomaron como si fuera un día de playa.

Isabella apareció vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco ribeteado en negro y zapatillas de ballet negras, con su cabello arreglado en dos trenzas. No aparentaba tener más de 15 años.

Gracias a Dios me constaba que al día siguiente cumplía 19.

Una vez que la convencimos de que no necesitábamos que nos ayudara a cavar (Me pareció adorable que lo sugiriera, y quise besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido), ella tomó las decisiones pertinentes a la laguna eligiendo la ubicación que propuso Demetri (Y que debo admitir, hacía sentido desde el punto de vista estrictamente práctico) y eligió el diseño que había dibujado yo. Demetri simplemente quería cavar un hoyo, y si éste era amorfo o moldeado le daba igual.

Bella y Gianna fueron a otro rincón del jardín a buscar un par de tumbonas mientras Demetri y yo nos quitamos nuestras camisetas para no arruinarlas con el trabajo. Comenzamos a trabajar y de pronto con el rabillo del ojo la vi… Bella quitándose su vestido para quedar en un precioso bikini retro de color negro con puntos blancos y detalles en rojo. Ese bikini mostraba una cuarta parte de lo que mostraba el de Gianna, pero era un millón de veces más sexi.

Porque lo que algunas mujeres como Gianna no entienden, es que muchas veces lo que se insinúa es más provocador que lo que se observa a simple vista. Yo había visto a Bella en todos los estados de vestida y desnuda, y ese bikini era una promesa de sensualidad más potente que un desnudo frontal.

Demetri y yo nos quedamos hipnotizados con ella, y ni siquiera lo pude resentir. Hacia dónde miraría si no, considerando que la alternativa era su némesis, Gianna?

Bella quedó encandilada e inmóvil, como un conejo enfrentado a un foco.

Y podríamos haber seguido así un buen rato de no ser por Gianna, que le ofreció a Bella protector solar. Aprovechamos esa distracción y comenzamos a trabajar, y entonces vino la tortura de verla de reojo embadurnarse loción y luego ver como Gianna la ayudaba masajeando su espalda.

Debo confesar que la fantasía de un trío se me cruzó por la cabeza, no porque me guste Gianna, sino porque dos mujeres tocándose y acariciándose es jodidamente sexi.

Pero divago…

Trabajamos a velocidad un poco mayor a la humana, ya que no queríamos levantar mucho polvo, y sin darnos cuenta el hoyo que cavábamos se fue transformando en un balneario top, rodeado de tumbonas en las que descansaban todas las mujeres del castillo, incluyendo a las 2 Reinas! Bella tenía a media corte "bronceándose" alrededor de un hoyo a medio cavar como si fuera la piscina de un hotel de lujo…

Y nosotros al medio, nos sentíamos como pedazos de carne. Sólo faltaba que nos echaran Euros en el elástico de nuestra ropa interior. Fue una mala idea sacarnos las camisetas, ya que un montón de mujeres solas se transforma en una manada de lobos que actúa con mentalidad de grupo, y daba lo mismo si Demetri o yo les gustábamos, ellas nos acosaban igual, muertas de risa.

Bella participaba el todas las conversaciones, demostrando una capacidad de retención de información que me asombraba. Hablaba con 5 grupos de mujeres a la vez! Y sin perder el hilo de lo que ningún grupo decía (lo que no quería decir que le interesara lo que se conversaba en cada grupo, solo que era capaz de seguir cada tema y hasta opinar de vez en cuando).

El día parecía ir avanzando bien, la música de una estación de rock clásico se escuchaba en el fondo, y Las Reinas se mostraban más cercanas al resto de la corte de lo que habían estado jamás, cuando de pronto, el silencio… La única que siguió tarareando la melodía imaginaria de "Dude (Looks like a lady)" de Aerosmith (y que no tenía nada que ver con lo que tocaba la radio), fue Bella, que estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro apuntando hacia el sol.

Los demás sabíamos que se aproximaba a toda velocidad el resto de la corte, vale decir, Los Reyes y su Guardia

-Qué mierda le hicieron a mi jardín? – Rugió Aro con una voz temible. En general él no necesitaba subir la voz para atemorizar, por lo que oírlo gritar era terrorífico e inaudito.

-Ups… La responsable soy yo – Dijo Bella levantando la mano con cara de culpable pero sin miedo – Te quería mostrar todo cuando estuviera listo, pero ya que estás acá, ven, te muestro. El resto de ustedes puede unirse a nosotras, es como un día en la piscina pero con un hoyo… - Le dijo al resto de La Guardia, que la miraban pasmados. Aún no podía entender el afán de Bella de tutear a Aro, pero me pareció poco sabio en esas circunstancias.

-Isabella, no sé qué pretendes destruyendo mi jardín, pero debes saber que es mío! Yo decido qué se planta y que no, que se modifica y qué se queda igual. Todos lo saben, Y TODOS SON CULPABLES POR PERMITIRTE DESTROZARLO! – Gritó mirando a su alrededor. Vi muchas horas de castigo en mi futuro. La única que gozaba con todo lo que pasaba era Jane, a quién aparentemente no habían invitado a la fiesta, por lo que sería la encargada de impartir los castigos.

-No! – Gritó Bella poniéndose de pié y levantando las manos como si fuera capaz de detener a un ejército, sólo con la fuerza de su voluntad… Y quién sabe, tal vez podía… - Aro escúchame primero, y si después sigues enojado, castígame como quieras, o mátame si es necesario, pero no culpes al resto! Yo necesitaba el hoyo y rogué a Demetri y Félix que me ayudaran a hacerlo, ya que yo no tengo la fuerza necesaria y me tomaría para siempre cavar lo que quiero… E invité a Las Reinas y su Guardia porque es un día tan bonito… Pero ellas no tienen nada que ver con el hoyo…

-Pero todos sabían que el jardín es mío, aunque tú les hayas rogado no te debían haber permitido dañar mi espacio sin consultarme – Dijo Aro duramente, frunciendo el ceño – Serán castigados.

-No! No! No! Fui yo, castígame a mí… Por favor – Rogó Bella dando un paso hacia adelante, llorando – Tú dijiste que estaba bien que tuviera una mascota! Yo te pedí un pececito y tú me dijiste que podía tener los que quisiera, y yo compré 28 y dónde voy a meter 28 kois si no es en una laguna? La laguna se va a ver preciosa, mira, tengo un dibujo – Dijo extendiendo mi croquis de la laguna – Y estaba pensando en agregar un pequeño puente, y hacer un jardín japonés, hasta con bonsáis… - Explicó Bella rápidamente mientras Demetri y yo coordinadamente nos acercamos hasta ubicarnos uno a cada lado de Isabella, dispuestos a aceptar nuestro castigo y el de ella sin chistar.

-Isabella, una cosa es tener un pez o dos, y otra muy distinta es tener veintiocho! Como demonios se te ocurrió comprar 28 peces cuando es obvio que no contabas con un lugar donde criarlos? – Preguntó Aro menos furioso, pero aún enojado. Nadie se movía para no llamar la atención sobre sí.

-Iba a comprar dos, pero después pensé que sería injusto que yo sea la única que tenga una mascota en el castillo, así es que compré un pez para cada miembro de la corte, para que lo nombren y sepan que tienen un pez suyo en la laguna, donde lo puedan visitar. Por supuesto que yo me encargaré de alimentarlos y los demás detalles técnicos de la mantención de la laguna… - Dijo Bella como con una sola inspiración – Por favor Aro, no te enojes, todo se hizo con las mejores intenciones y el bien común en mente. Si yo me hubiera conformado con un pececito no estaríamos discutiendo, pero yo quería que todos tuviéramos uno… - Dijo Bella suavemente. El resto de la corte estaba comenzando a perder la rigidez y mirarse entre sí, y pude ver que la mayoría estaba afectada por el gesto de Bella. No se realizó por los conductos adecuados, pero fue un error cometido por pura generosidad.

-Isabella, destruiste mi jardín – Afirmó Aro tratando de sonar severo. Pude ver que Las Reinas se movían decididamente para ubicarse justo detrás de Bella. Nunca, y me refiero a JAMÁS se había visto una muestra de abierto desafío a uno de los Reyes. Bella no se dio ni cuenta.

-Por eso no quería que lo vieras hasta que estuviera terminado! – Dijo Bella sin darse cuenta de la lucha de poderes que se realizaba en su nombre - Se va a ver precioso, de verdad, estos peces son muy decorativos, y viven un montón, son las mascotas ideales para un vampiro… Viven hasta un promedio de 250 años! Por eso los elegí – Afirmó - Cierra los ojos e imagínate cómo se va a ver el jardín con la laguna, sin todas esas rumas de tierra y piedras que hay ahora… Sólo ocupé un trozo de pasto, no toqué ninguna de tus plantas… En realidad no estoy destruyendo el jardín, estoy haciéndolo más bonito y complejo – Dijo Bella pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa. Demetri y yo nos miramos y al mismo tiempo yo le tomé la mano y él puso su mano bajo su nuca, casi rodeando su delicado cuello.

Bella se relajó visiblemente y nos regaló la insinuación de una sonrisa, pero volvió a afligirse en cuanto se volvió a Los Reyes. La verdad es que Marcus se veía interesado, casi entretenido con la situación, a pesar de tratar de conservar su máscara de indiferencia. Caius en cambio era un amante de las reglas y de los castigos para quienes no las cumplían… El problema para él era que su esposa adoraba a Isabella, por lo que sus sanguinarias propuestas no tendrían cabida en esa discusión. Al menos no si quería volver a tener sexo dentro del próximo milenio…

Y Aro, el único realmente afrontado, era inteligente y manipulador, tramposo y hasta inescrupuloso cuando se trataba de obtener lo que quería, pero en el fondo era un buen tipo, sus enojos eran violentos pero no era capaz de mantenerlos por mucho tiempo, y al ver a Isabella ahí, frente a él aceptando su responsabilidad, explicando que sus razones no eran maliciosas ni irrespetuosas si no que nacidas de su generosidad, con Demetri y yo dispuestos a protegerla con nuestra vida, y sobre todo, ver a Las Reinas demostrando silenciosamente su apoyo, no le quedó alternativa.

No podía castigar a Bella, porque ella no había hecho nada verdaderamente malo. No a propósito.

-Isabella, éste es mi jardín. Está abierto para que cualquiera de la corte lo pueda visitar, pero es mío porque yo he plantado todo lo que hay en él. Desde cada brizna de pasto hasta el último árbol, comprendes? – Preguntó Aro Bella asintió en silencio – Me imagino que nadie te explicó esto en detalle, verdad? – Bella negó con la cabeza – Eso creí – Dijo Aro – Si fueran sólo uno o dos los involucrados, serían inmediatamente castigados, pero has involucrado en esto literalmente a más de la mitad de la corte, incluyendo a sus majestades Las Reinas – Dijo mirándolas fijamente Ellas devolvieron la mirada sin amedrentarse – Por lo tanto no tiene sentido, no los voy a castigar por algo que no es una traición si no un error de juicio.

-Oh! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! – Saltó Bella en su puesto. Sus pechos se bambolearon con cada rebote, y como todos los miembros masculinos de la corte estaban exactamente frente a ella, que sólo usaba su bikini, todos tuvieron un perfecto ángulo de visión.

-Fiore, estás sacudiendo a las gemelas – Le dijo Demetri apretando un poco su agarre para estabilizarla y que no saltara más. Se escucharon un par de "Owwww!". Bastardos degenerados.

Bella miró hacia abajo y cayó en cuenta de que aún usaba su sexi bikini y como era de esperarse, se sonrojó.

-A ver Isabella, la cosa va a ser así… - Dijo Aro ignorándolos a todos – Este jardín es bastante grande, mucho más grande de lo que aparenta, porque lo he dividido en secciones temáticas, ya que hay especies que no pueden mezclarse. En total abarca unos 10.000 metros cuadrados… Y este trozo te lo voy a dar a ti para que hagas lo que quieras, siempre que te comprometas a mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones. Haz tu laguna, haz tu puente, haz tu jardín japonés, y si quieres construye una pagoda, haz lo que quieras, no tienes que rendirme cuentas, siempre que lo mantengas a la altura de un jardín de la corte de los Volturi.

-Oh! Gracias! – Dijo Bella tratando de saltar otra vez. Yo apreté mi agarre de su mano y Demetri la empujó hacia abajo. Bella nos miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió su atención a Aro – Lo voy a cuidar un montón, no te vas a arrepentir, gracias por el terreno, pero sobre todo gracias por no cortarle la cabeza a nadie (en especial a mí, que no se me puede pegar de vuelta), gracias por entender, gracias, gracias, gracias, cuando lleguen los peces vas a ser el primero en elegir uno para bautizarlo!

-Eso va a ser interesante – Sonrió Aro, comenzando a ser él mismo otra vez – De verdad le vas a regalar uno de tus peces a cada miembro de la corte?

-Claro! Es injusto que sólo yo tenga permiso para tener una mascota. Y así todos van a venir al jardín a ver a sus peces y tirarles migas de pan, y va a ser algo que todos podemos compartir… - Dijo Bella muy convencida.

-Hay manera de saber si los peces son macho o hembra? – Preguntó Aro.

-Según he leído, sí hay señales muy vagas para distinguirlos, pero se requiere un ojo entrenado… Es mejor que los tratemos como peces con el género que cada uno quiera, no es que importe demasiado o que los vayamos a transformar en transexuales por llamarlos por un nombre demasiado masculino o femenino... – Dijo Bella – Mi pez por ejemplo, se va a llamar Jacob… Ojalá me toque uno rojo… - Murmuró. Bella es graciosa, ella podía elegir el pez que quisiera, pero esperaría humildemente a ver "cual le tocaba".

-Muy bien, ya escucharon, vayan pensando en cómo van a nombrar a su pez. El nombre debe estar definido para mañana por la mañana! – Decretó Aro.

-Y qué pasa si a alguien no le interesa tener un pez? – Preguntó Jane mirando fijamente a Bella.

-Isabella? – Preguntó Aro.

-Oh no hay problema, si no quieres a tu pez lo cuido yo como a todos los demás, y lo bautizo Hannie… - Dijo Bella con una sonrisa brillante. Alec se atoró un poco, lo que es raro en un vampiro, y yo casi sentí el calor de las llamas de dolor que enviaba Jane a Bella.

-Quién te dijo ese nombre? – Rugió Jane.

-Nadie… Pero sé que originalmente eres holandesa, y sé que allá el nombre Jane no existe como tal. La versión holandesa es Hannie, que me parece mucho más dulce, deberías usarlo – Sonrió Bella. Parece que Alec se había ido de lengua… Jane dio un paso hacia adelante, y Demetri y yo nos cerramos frente a Bella, aun sabiendo que Jane nos podía derrumbar literalmente con una sola mirada.

-Jane, a tu lugar – Dijo Aro severamente – Nadie te ha insultado, simplemente te llamaron por tu nombre, y tu reacción sólo le confirmó a Bella que está en lo correcto.

-Hay alguien más que no quiera su mascota? – Preguntó Bella a todos en general. El único que pareció listo para decir algo fue Caius, pero una sola mirada de su esposa fue suficiente para cerrar su boca. Bella sonrió feliz y tomó mi mano y la de Demetri – Gracias – Susurró, aunque obviamente todos podían escucharla.

-Bueno, ya que se han aclarado todas las dudas les parece si continuamos con nuestras actividades de antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpidas? – Preguntó Sulpicia, con un aire tan real y autoritario que todos bajamos la cabeza. Lo cual era gracioso porque ella usaba un bikini de color rosa y un short muy corto de mezclilla. Parecía una universitaria de vacaciones.

-Adelante, sigan con lo que hacían – Dijo Aro – Félix no espero nada menos que la excelencia – Me dijo. Significaba que cualquier error de ahora en adelante se me cargaría a mí. Con eso se giró y Los Reyes y La Guardia se fueron.

-Uuuuuf! De la que nos salvamos! – Le dijo Bella a Demetri

-Sí, ahora sólo Félix está jodido – Se rió Demetri.

-Dem… - Dijo Bella en tono de advertencia – No te preocupes, todo va a salir perfecto, simplemente lo sé – Me dijo dándose media vuelta y acomodándose en su tumbona. Demetri y yo volvimos a palear.

-Isabella querida, cómo es que no nos dijiste nada de lo que pretendías hacer? Habríamos preparado a Aro para que el shock de ver su jardín destruido no fuera tan grande… - Dijo Sulpicia.

-Oh, lo siento, es que quería que fuera una sorpresa, una vez que esté listo se va a ver maravilloso, pero ahora que es sólo un hoyo no parece gran cosa… Pensé que como Los Reyes siempre están en el Salón del Trono alcanzaríamos a hacerlo todo sin que se enteraran.

-Bueno, claramente alguien te acusó – Dijo Corin cruzando los brazos.

-Jane – Dijeron varias voces al unísono.

-Sip, yo también creo que fue ella, pero la verdad es que me da un poco de pena… Más allá de las bromas, es fácil ver que está muy sola. Sólo tiene a su hermano, y a él sólo lo tiene porque son parientes, ya que no podrían ser más distintos. Trataría de integrarla para que comparta con nosotros, pero sé que me va a rechazar, porque a mí me odia más que a nadie. Fue así desde el primer momento… - Dijo Bella. Varios rostros de las mujeres reunidas mostraron molestia y desacuerdo con lo que Bella decía.

-Bella, si me lo permites, creo que tus intenciones como siempre son buenas, pero no puedes poner la otra mejilla una y otra vez… Al acusarte al Maestro Aro, Jane te puso en peligro de castigo, tortura o ejecución. No sólo a ti, sino a todos nosotros, menos Sus Majestades, claro – Dijo Gianna. Por una vez estuve completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Bella miró con rostro interrogante a su alrededor.

-Nop – Dijo Corin.

-Está muerta para mí – Dijo Heidi.

-Olvídalo – Dijo Renata.

-No compartiría nada con ella – Declaró Chelsea.

-Está loca – Dijo Vania, un miembro de La Guardia de Las Reinas.

-Es pura envidia – Afirmó Loretta, también Guardia de Las Reinas.

-Yo creo que le gusta Demetri y está enojada porque es la única a la que él aún no ha perseguido – Dijo Lily, una vampira pequeñita pero con una personalidad enorme.

-Eso es porque con el perdón de Sus Majestades, no me calienta la pedofilia – Respondió Demetri sin ni girarse a ver quién había comentado.

-Yo varias veces traté de acercarme, pero ella me miró como si fuera un chicle en su zapato. Por su estatus y poderes no me consideró digna de ser su amiga – Dijo Tamara.

-Lo sé, a mí me pasó lo mismo, lo intenté hace como 200 años, pero fue tan grosera que me juré que nunca más- Dijo Anabel.

-Isabella querida, yo siempre la he detestado – Dijo Sulpicia – Odiaría que nos impusieras su presencia.

-Opino igual, la detesto, y odio su valor estratégico dentro de La Guardia – Dijo Athenodora.

Bella se giró para pedir silenciosamente la opinión de sus obreros.

-No me sentiría tranquilo ni por un instante si comenzaras a relacionarte con ella – Le dije – Te traicionaría sin un segundo de remordimiento.

-Fiore, ya sabes lo que opino, Jane es una perra – Dijo Demetri con gesto de fastidio, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

-Está bien, supongo que es unánime, Jane trató de emboscarme para que me ejecutaran sin importar los daños colaterales, que son ustedes, así es que ya no la vamos a invitar a jugar con nosotras – Dijo Bella sonriendo suavemente.

-Exacto – Aprobó Sulpicia, y siguió leyendo un artículo en la revista "Cosmopolitan".

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Gianna encargó a un Deli cercano un sándwich vegetariano en pan pita integral para ella y un sándwich especial de carne de res, queso, aguacate, tomate, brotes de alfalfa, pepinillos dill y mayonesa en pan de miga extra grande. Era al menos 3 veces más grande que el de Gianna, y dos veces más alto.

Almorzaron junto a lo que Bella había comenzado a llamar "la piscina", que era simplemente la zona más profunda del hoyo, y todas las mujeres se quedaron hasta que comenzó a atardecer. El hoyo estaba terminado, sólo faltaba llenarlo de agua para transformarlo en laguna.

Dejamos la manguera de riego irrigando a toda su potencia y dimos el día por terminado.

oooOooo

Al día siguiente al mediodía me encontraba trabajando en la Oficina de La Guardia cuando recibí la llamada de Gianna.

-Gianna – Contesté.

-Félix, llegaron los peces, necesitan que alguien firme por ellos, pero yo no me atrevo, no sé si están vivos o en qué condiciones… - Dijo toda complicada. Me abstuve de decirle que si se movían, probablemente estaban vivos. Ese comentario se lo dejaría a Demetri.

-En 10 segundos estoy allá – Dije y puse mi computador en suspensión y corrí a Recepción.

Había una gran caja de madera a través de la que se veían recipientes plásticos apilados. Como Tupperware gigantes. Había 3 hombres fornidos esperando. Seguro los cargadores que movieron la caja.

-Tienen una herramienta para abrir la caja? – Pregunté haciendo el show de poseer sólo fuerza humana.

-Esto – Dijo uno de los tipos extendiéndome una barra de hierro. Yo le agradecí y procedí a abrir la caja de madera y comenzar a sacar las siete cajas plásticas ordenándolas en línea. Fuimos abriendo cada caja y en cada una de ellas venían cuatro peces dentro de una red, y la red estaba dentro de una gran bolsa plástica extra gruesa. Los peces eran hermosos, y lo mejor, estaban todos vivos… Bella estaría feliz.

La razón por la que le había pedido a Gianna que me avisara a mí cuando llegaran los peces y no a Bella directamente, es que quería asegurarme de que los peces sobrevivían el viaje. No la quería ver llorar por un montón de peces medio descompuestos, y conociéndola, ella sería capaz de organizarles un funeral.

Pero afortunadamente los peces se veían bien. Algunos un poco aletargados, pero eso era normal. Teníamos que traspasarlos a la laguna cuanto antes, ya que habíamos instalado una bomba de aire para oxigenar el agua, y eso seguro revitalizaría a los peces aturdidos

Les di una generosa propina a los cargadores y llamé a Bella para decirle que sus pececitos habían llegado. Se escuchó un chillido que hizo que hasta Gianna que estaba tras su escritorio levantara la cabeza, y en un minuto se encontraba Bella con Demetri en Recepción, saltando de un contenedor al otro, nombrándolos al azar y recordándose que ella sólo podía nombrar a uno, Jacob.

Había un pez completamente rojo, y Bella lo adoró al instante.

-Ese es Jake, ese es Jake! – Apuntó y aplaudió y volvió a apuntar – Oh, pero le dije a Aro que lo dejaría elegir primero… Y si elige a Jake? No quiero que me quiten a Jake!

-Chica Zombi, la probabilidad de que el Maestro Aro elija a tu pez es una en veintiocho, y considerando que ese bicho es tan rojo como la bandera comunista, no creo que sea muy tentador para un miembro de la monarquía – Dijo Demetri con esa voz burlona y condescendiente que por alguna extraña razón siempre la calmaba.

-Es verdad… Es verdad… Ya, Gianna, tienes la cámara? - Preguntó Bella ya más relajada.

-Aquí está – Sonrió Gianna extendiéndole el estuche.

Bella fue sacándole fotos a cada uno de los peces, y a Jacob le sacó una foto en un ángulo que lo hacía parecer una cosa de otra especie. Hasta parecía tener nariz y labio leporino! Nadie en su sano juicio elegiría a ese adefesio.

Bella le entregó la memoria de la cámara a Gianna para que imprimiera las fotos de los peces y cuando las fotos estuvieron listas, armada de un Sharpie anotó junto a la foto de un pez blanco y amarillo

NOMBRE DEL PECECITO: "Hannie"

DUEÑO: "Jane"

Y feliz de la vida partió al Salón del Trono para inscribir a cada uno con un pez.

Mientras, Demetri y yo nos dividimos las cajas plásticas y nos fuimos al jardín para aclimatar a los peces a su nuevo hábitat, para lo cual fuimos cambiando parcialmente el agua de las bolsas por agua de la laguna. Lo hicimos de a un tercio del contenido cada vez, agregando más cada 30 minutos. Una vez que ya los peces habían demostrado resistir el PH y temperatura del agua, los liberamos en la laguna. El proceso de aclimatación fue más sucio de lo imaginado ya que chapoteamos en el barro que rodeaba la laguna, y los peces nos salpicaban todo el tiempo tratando de escapar. Incluso un par de ellos se nos escapó de las manos y debimos atraparlos mientras saltaban en el pasto.

Pero valió la pena, el espectáculo era hermoso… Bella tenía razón, sus pececitos le daban vida y color a un jardín que se había mantenido completamente estático e inalterado por siglos. Este rincón japonés seguro recibiría montones de visitas.

Recibimos un mensaje de Bella diciendo que nos vería en el jardín en algunos minutos, y mientras ella llegaba ordenamos los contenedores y los guardamos en una de las habitaciones que se usaba como bodega, en caso de que fuera necesario trasladar a los peces por alguna razón.

Bella llegó con una enorme sonrisa y casi vibrando de felicidad. Por verla así todo valía la pena… Dedicaría mi vida a conseguir sonrisas como aquella.

-Hola Fiore, por tu cara veo que te fue mal – Dijo Demetri. Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua y volvió a sonreír.

-Tienes todos los nombres? – Pregunté.

-Sip, a todos menos a Jane les gustó la idea y pensaron seriamente en un nombre para su pececito. Y una vez que vieron fotos se entusiasmaron de verdad y van a venir durante el día a verlos para conocerlos – Dijo balanceándose sobre sus talones – Sólo faltan ustedes dos – Dijo. La verdad es que con todo el ajetreo de comprar los peces, crear la laguna, coordinar el despacho e instalar los peces en su nuevo hábitat, yo no había pensado en ningún nombre de pez.

-Mira, te elegí este para ti – Le dijo a Demetri – Y éste para ti – Me dijo a mí, extendiéndome una foto.

El mío era completamente blanco con tres círculos rojos en la espalda. Y el de Demetri era completamente rojo con tres manchas blancas en la espalda. Obviamente las manchas no tenían la misma forma en ambos peces, y el diseño de un color sólido con manchones de color no es nada fuera de lo común entre los koi, pero aun así me pareció notable lo que quiso expresar Bella al darnos peces iguales pero opuestos.

-Cómo se llaman los peces de los demás? – Pregunté para tener una idea de hacia dónde iba la cosa.

-Mira te leo – Dijo Bella - Aro nombró a su pez **"Rex" **o "Rey" en latín; Caius llamó al suyo **"Zale"** o "La Fuerza del Océano" en griego; Marcus llamó a su pez **"Cadmus"** o "Que viene del Oriente" en griego; Jane debió aceptar que el pez que le correspondía se llamara **"Hannie"** porque no me quiso proponer nada mejor; Alec llamó **"Pacman"** al suyo, porque en torno a ese juego nos hicimos amigos; Santiago se enamoró de su pez y lo llamó **"Nain"** o "De Gran Belleza" en árabe; Chelsea se puso mística y llamó a su pez **"Buda"**; Heidi tiene un sentido del humor retorcido porque al suyo le puso **"Sushi"**; Renata es romántica y su pez se llama **"Dulcinea"**, como la amada de Don Quijote; Aftón siguió con el tema de la magia y su pez se llama **"Houdini"** en honor a su ilusionista favorito; Gianna se puso trágica nombrando a su pez **"Marguerite"**, por Marguerite Gautier, la prostituta redimida por la tuberculosis de "La Dama de las Camelias", y cállate la boca Demetri, no quiero saber tus opiniones sobre esa elección! – Dijo Bella amenazándolo con el dedo antes de que él dijera nada.

-Awww Fiore! Su mascota es una prostituta reformada y no puedo burlarme? – Se carcajeó Demetri

-Nop, no puedes. Déjame seguir leyendo – Dijo buscando dónde había quedado - Corin le puso **"Ariel"** como "La Sirenita"; Sulpicia le puso **"Bounarroti"**, el apellido de su artista favorito, Miguel Ángel; Athenodora llamó al suyo **"Gato"**, porque habría preferido tener un gato a un pez; Vania le puso **"William Adolphus"**, simplemente porque sonaba elegante y distinguido; Lily le puso **"Buffy"**, por la cazavampiros que se enamora de uno; El de Tamara se llama **"Piraña"** porque quiere que el pez viva tratando de hacer honor a su nombre; Anabel tiene conciencia humanitaria y nombró a su pez **"Indira"** por Indira Ghandi, elegida la "Mujer del Milenio" según una encuesta de la BBC; Loretta le puso **"Dean"**, pero no como "Dean Martin" o "James Dean", sino como Dean Winchester, el personaje de la serie "Supernatural; y los pececitos del resto de La Guardia que no conozco tanto se llaman **"Rufus"** o "Pelirrojo" en latín para un pez color bermellón; **"Calígula"** por el emperador romano; **"Willy"** en honor a la ballena de la película "Liberen a Willy";; **"Rafael"**, en honor a la tortuga ninja, no el artista; un pez rojo fue llamado **"Dalila"**, en honor a la pelirroja traidora que cortó el cabello a Sansón; otro se llama **"Godzilla"**, porque al dueño le gustan los monstruos marinos japoneses; y por último, mi pececito se llama **"Jacob" **por… bueno, Jacob. Y sólo faltan ustedes – Terminó.

Ok, ya tenía una mejor idea de lo que se esperaba de mí… Y tenía un nombre que me pareció apropiado**… **

-Bien, que te parece **"Ambrosius"** o "Inmortal" en latín? – Le pregunté a Bella.

-Muuuy apropiado para una mascota-vampiro – Me sonrió anotándolo – Dem?

-**"Anémona"** - Dijo Demetri encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como la flor? –Preguntó ella.

-Como la flor – Confirmó Demetri. Bella asintió y no lo presionó más. De haber sido yo el que le da una respuesta así, Bella no me habría dejado en paz hasta sacarme la información… Pero por todo lo que sé, se la pueden haber transmitido telepáticamente…

Nos despedimos y Bella y Demetri se fueron a sus habitaciones. Demetri y yo necesitábamos asearnos y cambiarnos de ropa, y Bella necesitaba comer y dormir. No la vería hasta el día siguiente.

Con todo y la amenaza de morir defendiendo a Bella, estos habían sido un par de días muy buenos.

oooOooo

**BELLA POV**

Caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones Dem y yo. Íbamos en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino simplemente introspectivo.

-Pregunta Fiore, o vas a estallar – Me dijo Dem de repente, con su sonrisa burlona.

-Por qué "Anémona"? Es tan raro, no es tu flor favorita, no es japonesa, ni siquiera es tan bonita… Por qué? – Solté de golpe. Sip, la duda me roía las entrañas.

-Eeeeso, ves? Te sientes mejor? – Dijo dándome golpecitos en la cabeza como si yo fuera un perro que hizo algo bien.

-Dem contesta o no lo hagas, pero no te burles. No me calza ese nombre y no me gusta cuando no te entiendo – Le dije.

-Me encanta que te importe – Me dijo abrazándome los hombros mientras caminábamos – Lo que no sé es si decirte o hacer que lo averigües en internet…

-Dem! – Exclamé pateando el suelo como cuando tenía 3 años.

-La anémona es fundamental en la mitología griega, Fiore – Suspiró - Es una de las más significativas... Se le llama "Flor del viento" y su simbolismo se traduce en un amor intenso pero frágil, momentáneo o amenazado – Respondió sin mirarme.

-Dem… Estás equivocado – Le dije después de unos segundos – Yo soy la flor, verdad? Esa flor tan importante para Grecia? Y tú eres Grecia… – Él asintió – Pero lo nuestro no es frágil ni momentáneo… Por qué te sientes amenazado?

Demetri se encogió de hombros.

-Dem no seas así, nosotros pasamos casi todo nuestro tiempo juntos… Comparto todo contigo! – Le dije.

-No todo… - Respondió.

-Qué quieres saber? – Pregunté dispuesta a decirle lo que quisiera.

-Nunca hablas de ti con Félix… - Murmuró.

-Claro que no! Por qué lo haría? Tú no quieres saberlo! Yo ciertamente no querría escuchar detalles de ti con otra – Le dije rotundamente. De solo imaginar a Dem con otra mujer me daban tiritones. O sea… Yo quería que él fuera feliz con alguien, pero no necesitaba la descripción de cada acto de intimidad entre ellos. Y me pareció que lo mismo debía ocurrir para él.

-Ahora que ustedes ya han… estado juntos… siento que ya no soy tan importante para ti – Explicó.

-Dem! No es como si previamente te hubiera estado usando a ti como juguete sexual! – Exclamé antes de activar el filtro verbal – Y te aseguro que el sexo no es suficiente para obnubilar lo que siento por ti. Félix y yo somos como cualquier pareja, y sí, nuestra relación es más íntima y cercana a medida que nos vamos conociendo, pero el sexo por sí solo no es suficiente para hacerme reordenar mis prioridades… Yo pensé que los tres estábamos funcionando de manera bastante civilizada… Parece que me equivoqué - Dije descorazonada.

-No te equivocas Isabella, Félix y yo estamos haciendo el esfuerzo de mantener al menos la fachada de nuestra amistad por tu beneficio. Pero no puedes ser tan ingenua de pensar que todo vuelve a estar como antes de conocerte cuando él tiene para sí a la mujer que amo y a la vez él está loco de celos de nuestra relación – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Siempre podía contar con él… El señor "honestidad brutal".

-Entonces todo es mentira? – Pregunté.

-No… Félix es un buen tipo y salvo por el hecho de que trató de mantenerme separado de ti para luego poder seducirte, la verdad no tengo problemas con él. Y no dudo que a él le pasa algo parecido, él no sabe cómo manejar esta situación porque si trata de alejarte de mí te vas a revelar y yo ganaría sin tener que mover un dedo – Sonrió triste, resignado.

-Dem, me odio por la brecha que creo entre ustedes, pero sé que la única solución sería dejar libre a uno de los dos, y soy tan egoísta que no puedo! Lo he pensado montones de veces… No puedo – Susurré avergonzada por mi debilidad.

-Fiore mírame - Me dijo levantando mi mentón con la punta de sus dedos – No existe elección. Estás viendo las cosas desde el ángulo equivocado. Quieras o no, yo soy algo fijo en tu vida. No me voy. Punto. Si además de mí quieres un novio o lo que sea, tendré que aceptarlo porque te quiero feliz… Pero según lo veo yo, estás bastante atrapada, no es tu decisión, es la mía – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el reverso de sus dedos, y probablemente dejando una línea de mugre a su paso.

-Ewwww! – Dije dándole un manotazo a su mano – Me estás ensuciando! – Dije mirando sus manos y ropa llenas de tierra y barro. Él sonrió maquiavélico.

-Mmmmmm… Me pregunto qué pensaría la gente si ven mi mano estampada en tu vestido, justo sobre el trasero… - Dijo estirando la mano lentamente. Yo me moví para quedar con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-No te atreverías! Me gusta este vestido! – Grité buscando desesperada una vía de escape aunque claro, nadie escapa de un vampiro, menos un rastreador.

Demetri soltó una carcajada, me tomó de los brazos y besó mi frente.

-Eres estupenda! No te importa que te agarre el trasero o que los demás se enteren al ver mi mano impresa en él, todo lo que quieres es salvar tu lindo vestido amarillo – Se burló – Me encanta tu orden de prioridades!

-No es eso lo que dije… No exactamente – Balbuceé. Él me miró burlándose, desafiándome – Cállate! – Dije dándome media vuelta para escapar rápidamente… Por donde mismo habíamos venido.

Demetri se carcajeó otra vez pero no se movió de su lugar. Yo me detuve pero me demoré un rato en tratar de difuminar mi sonrojo. Finalmente cuadré los hombros y asumiendo la expresión más digna posible me giré y caminé parsimoniosamente, pasando a su lado y evitando dentro de lo posible el ver su brillante sonrisa. Creo que hasta le hice un pequeño desprecio.

Justo cuando había pasado a su lado y pensé que no le tenía que ver más la cara, sentí a sus brazos rodear mi cintura y todo su cuerpo presionado contra mi espalda. El muy maldito me había jodido el vestido completo…

-Es exactamente por eso que te amo – Dijo en mi oído, inclinado completamente sobre mí. Demonios! Demonios! Recuerda: Amo a Félix. Amo a Félix. Amo a Félix… - Eres ridícula y adorable, y dices las cosas sin pensar y al tratar de arreglarlas te salen peor.

-Eres un bastardo, y esta noche vas a lavar mi vestido a mano! – Le dije tratando de soltarme. Como no pude giré un poco mi rostro y maaaala idea, ya que quedé a centímetros del suyo. De inmediato miré la punta de mis zapatos, sintiendo el calor emanar de mis mejillas.

-Entonces no te importa si te ensucio el frente – Dijo fingiendo que jugaba, que no estaba afectado… Pero yo lo oí en su voz. Me giró en una fracción de segundo y quedé totalmente presionada contra él. Hasta mis piernas quedarían embarradas.

-Cuando sea una neófita te voy a patear el trasero – Dije tratando de empujar para alejarme, pero sólo logré sacudirme un poco, sintiéndolo… _Todo_…

-Y yo Fiore, te voy a estar esperando. En qué prefieres luchar? Lodo? Gelatina? Algo asqueroso como cabezas de pescado o intestinos de cerdo? Lo que quiera mi Chica Zombi… – Dijo tomándome en sus brazos repentinamente y corriendo hacia mi habitación.

-Hey! – Exclamé cuando llegamos a mi puerta y me puso sobre mis pies – Si vas a hacer eso avísame, o mejor aún, en el futuro pide permiso!

-Emmmmm… No, creo que no te voy a pedir permiso, lo siento. Y si te tomé tan abruptamente, es porque alguien venía por el pasillo, y me imaginé que no querías que nadie viera el estado de tu lindo vestido, que luce como si te hubieras estado revolcando en el barro… Qué maldades estuviste haciendo Isabella? – Preguntó muy serio.

-Así es que por eso me ensuciaste… Y si Félix me hubiera visto? – Pregunté temiendo la respuesta

-Es tu novio, él confía en ti así es que no hay problema – Respondió Dem, irónico.

-Tú estás buscando problemas – Lo acusé.

-Tal vez… En una sola pasada puedo jugar con las inseguridades de Félix y sacarte de quicio… Eficiente lo llamaría yo – Dijo apoyándose en la pared, luciendo indolente. Pero le importaba. Yo sabía que le importaba, me estaba testeando.

-Hablas y te burlas de las inseguridades de Félix, pero que hay de ti? – Pregunté enfrentándome a él, para lo que debí doblar mi cuello hasta que mi nuca casi toca mi espalda – Me estás dejando claro que puedes sabotear mi relación con Félix cuando quieras haciéndome lucir culpable de cosas que no he hecho… Eso es extorsión Dem, y me lo puedo esperar de cualquiera, pero no de ti… Nunca de ti – Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, decepcionada – Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero ese no es motivo para comenzar a jugar sucio entre nosotros.

-Fiore, no era en serio, eso no es lo que quise decir… - Dijo poniéndose serio de inmediato al ver las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

-Si quisiste Demetri, si quisiste porque es a lo que aspiras. Me compartes sólo porque crees que es temporal, hasta que yo caiga en cuenta de que tú y yo debemos estar juntos… Tú puedes esperar, porque tenemos la eternidad, verdad? Es eso? Así es que qué importa si mi relación con Félix se va al infierno? Total, él sólo está de paso en mi vida, no como tú, que tienes un puesto asegurado – Lancé en un solo respiro.

-No! Bella… - Dijo hablando bajito.

-Creí que teníamos todo solucionado, o al menos claro – Le dije – Y lo único que realmente me molesta de todo esto no es lo que sientes o crees sentir por mí… Es el hecho de que serías capaz de traicionarme para tenerme. Y me duele Dem, porque si no puedo confiar en ti no puedo confiar en nadie – Dije dándome media vuelta y entrando en mi habitación.

Cerré de un portazo y aunque Dem me pudo haber detenido o entrado a mi habitación, no lo hizo… O al menos no en ese momento.

Me di una ducha, me lavé el pelo, me depilé, me exfolié y me puse un pijama limpio, finalmente sintiéndome un poco menos sucia. La sensación de tierra en mi piel no era nada comparado con la angustia que me provocaba pelear con Dem… Y yo sabía que él tampoco se tomaba bien nuestras discusiones.

Después de mucho discutir conmigo misma abrí la puerta de mi habitación y crucé el pasillo hacia la puerta de Dem.

Golpeé.

Golpeé otra vez.

Entré.

Y no había nadie.

Mierda! Dem era mi guardia, se suponía que siempre debía estar cerca de mí a menos que pasara mi cuidado a otra persona… Y no había nadie ni en la habitación ni en el pasillo.

Demetri me había abandonado.

Volví a mi habitación y me metí a la cama. Por un instante estuve a punto de llamar a Félix, pero eso sería poner a Dem en evidencia por abandonar su puesto y además Félix querría saber por qué discutimos. Nop, nada de llamar a nadie.

Tomé el libro que Dem me estaba leyendo y traté de avanzar un poco por mí misma, pero no me pude concentrar. Al cabo de un rato simplemente me quedé dormida.

oooOooo

-Fiore, mi Fiore – Escuché entre dormida y despierta. Alguien acariciaba mi cabello – Perdóname por amarte tanto… Perdóname por no saber amarte bien… - Dijo Dem con voz quebrada y pastosa. Sip, estaba borracho – Yo nunca voy a ser el príncipe azul de nadie, sabes? No puedo, soy imperfecto, soy egoísta, y aunque me trato de convencer de que lo que más me importa es tu felicidad, no es cierto…

-Dem… - Susurré.

-Shhhh… La Chica Zombi duerme – Dijo conspiracionalmente – Yo quiero que seas feliz, más que nada en el mundo, pero sólo si eres feliz conmigo!

-Dem… Dios… Seguimos discutiendo lo mismo… - Dije sentándome en la cama, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo, igual que Demetri – No podemos hablar racionalmente cuando estás borracho Dem.

-No estoy tan borracho como para que no pueda hablar de esto – Dijo deslizándose hasta que su cabeza quedó en mi regazo. Yo inmediatamente y por costumbre, comencé a pasar los dedos por su cabello.

-Qué te digo entonces? Me enojé contigo, me hiciste dudar de ti, y odié ese sentimiento – Comencé.

-Te amo… Te amo y fui a buscar a una mujer, cualquier mujer, tal vez así me quitaba algo de mi obsesión por ti… Nada resultó sobrio… Nada resultó ebrio… Prefiero ir a masturbarme en la ducha que tomarme la molestia de coger a cualquiera de esas mujeres que no son tú – Afirmó. Por qué, por qué tenía que decir cosas como esas? Cómo responder? – Ninguna eres tú…

-Dios! Dem, tú no eres así, te estás obsesionando y eso no es sano. Hace tiempo aclaramos lo que somos, tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí, tú sabes que no te voy a hacer a un lado por nadie… De hecho fue uno de los puntos que le dejé claro a Félix antes de retomar nuestra relación. Tú eres parte del paquete – Le expliqué por millonésima vez.

-Es que… - Dijo con la voz completamente rota. Estaba llorando, abrazado a mis rodillas. Yo lo abracé lo mejor que pude – Es que no entiendo…

-Qué cosa? – Pregunté llorando yo también. No soportaba verlo sufrir.

-Por qué yo no soy suficiente? Tú eres suficiente para mí… Eres todo para mí, y yo no quiero nada más, de nadie más… Pero para ti no es suficiente. Yo soy defectuoso. Algo está mal conmigo… Es mi reputación, verdad? Son todas esas mujeres que me cogí en el pasado? Es mi personalidad? Soy demasiado bruto, no es cierto? Nunca antes me he tratado de comportar con una mujer como trato contigo, y me sale mal, pero puedo aprender… - Dijo con un tono de desesperación que me partió el corazón.

-Dem! Dem! – Lo sacudí mientras ambos sollozábamos – Cállate por favor! Nada, y escúchame bien, NADA está mal contigo. Eres maravilloso tal cual, te juro que no cambiaría nada de ti. No me importa tu reputación ni con qué zorras te acostaste, porque lo más probable es que ni te acuerdes del nombre de todas las de los últimos seis meses. Y amo tu personalidad, me haces reír como nadie, me encanta tu sarcasmo, y esa habilidad que tienes de detectar la ironía. Y acerca de si eres o no un bruto, bueno, si lo eres un poco, pero me gustas así, con tu ocasional insensibilidad y tu "honestidad brutal" que tantas veces me obliga a enfrentar las cosas como son. Tú me mantienes honesta… - Le dije acariciando nuevamente su cabello - Y sobre el cómo tratar a una mujer, creo que debes partir por el respeto, verla como tu igual, no un receptáculo de descarga de fluidos.

-Tú eres mi igual – Dijo con un hilo de voz – Tu y yo somos lo mismo…

-Sí Dem, y ese es nuestro problema, tú lo sabes y lo entiendes, sólo que no te gusta – Le dije con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y a mí misma.

-No… - Confesó - Lo detesto.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo de esta tarde – Le pedí.

-Nunca lo habría hecho Fiore… Nunca podría traicionarte, y menos arriesgándome a que me odies – Dijo, como siempre, honestamente. Demetri era como el ladrón que es atrapado, y se lamenta por dejarse atrapar, no por haber robado.

-Dem, tú sabes lo que significas para mí, pero debo saber que cuento contigo, tú lo prometiste, incondicionalidad. Si yo mato a alguien tu entierras el cadáver, recuerdas? – Le pregunté.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento… Te fallé, te asusté, te hice dudar… Y te desperté, no debí venir, pero necesitaba decirte… Tú sabes – Dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso… Escuchando nuestras respiraciones acompasarse. Me fui deslizando de a poco hasta que me acurruqué a su lado y él me atrajo a su pecho. Al poco rato me quedé dormida.

oooOooo

Era de mañana, un poco de luz se filtraba por las cortinas.

Mi cuerpo había despertado pero aún no me movía ni abría los ojos. Me daba pereza, porque no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior…

Sabía que aún estaba recostada con Demetri porque lo podía sentir a mi lado jugando con mis dedos, doblando cada coyuntura suavemente y volviéndola a estirar, un dedo a la vez. No sé por qué lo hacía, pero parecía serenarlo, y al cabo de un tiempo me había acostumbrado y hasta me gustaba. Me daba una enorme sensación de familiaridad, ya que era una caricia sólo suya.

Mmmmmh… Mejor dormiría otro rato. No tenía nada urgente qué hacer.

Y en cuanto tomé la decisión, mi celular comenzó a sonar a todo volumen con la canción de Beyoncé "Single Ladies". Esa era Gianna.

-Mmmmmmh… - Gruñí. Dem sabía a quién correspondía ese ringtone, así es que estiró la mano y tomó el celular, extendiéndomelo.

-Si quieres la mando al infierno – Me dijo reacomodando su almohada.

-Dámela – Dije quitándole el teléfono de la mano.

-Aló – Dije al contestar.

-Cumpleaños feliiiiiz, te deseamos a tiiiiiii, feliz cumpleaños Isabella, que los cumplas feliiiiiz! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Gritó.

-Augh? – Resoplé.

-Bella es tu cumpleaños! – Exclamó Gianna – Típico de ti el andar haciéndole regalos a todos y olvidarte de tu cumpleaños – Me regañó.

-Se me había olvidado absolutamente… - Dije. Mi vida era tan diferente en Volterra, y había tantas cosas qué hacer que detalles como mi edad ya o eran importantes. La mayoría de los vampiros de la corte tenían más de 20 años humanos, así es que no estaba apurada por un límite de edad.

-No me extraña – Dijo Gianna – Pero ya me imaginaba que sería así, así es que lo tengo todo planeado! – Exclamó emocionada.

-Todo qué? – Pregunté.

-Tu cumpleaños! Será un día completo de chicas! – Gritó – Te quiero ver en Recepción en media hora usando algo lindo. No te preocupes, no vamos a caminar mucho así es que no uses zapatillas deportivas. Las Reinas y las demás están ansiosas, no te demores! – Me dijo y cortó.

Mieeeeerda!

Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

**Próximo capítulo: El cumpleaños de Bella + Nuevo personaje.**

**Comenten!**


End file.
